The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel
by angelwings1
Summary: For nearly a year Gaea has been in peace, but then never before seen beings with great strength attack Sian's lands. With Joutei & Akuma suddenly sealed away Hitomi is once again forced into war & becomes the only hope left for Gaea..... (V/H fic!!)
1. Peaceful Sleep

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
~I hope you readers are excited to see my sequel is up sooner than expected. I was going to wait till Jan, but I got restless with ideas brewing in my head and just started typing~  
  
  
~Okay, this chapter is pretty boring since it just gives an overview of the past year, but it does go into better detail about it than what I wrote in my preview so I think you'll still enjoy it!~  
  
  
~Remember to always review after you read!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds : The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Peaceful Sleep  
  
~~~Gaea~~~  
A silent globe lays hidden in the blackness of space surrounded by burning spheres of gas. None were able to see   
it…. for what reason no one knows and continues to perplex the minds of the greatest scientists who knows of its invisibility. It is   
the unknown eight planet in the only known solar system that contains life. Though it is like all other planets it is completely different. On its surface it is inferior to the former world, Earth, that was destroyed less than a year ago. Yet while the green planet had been above this mysterious world in stature Gaea was superior to the Mystic Moon at the same time. Earth was farther developed in technology and was prone to rational thinking causing it to be the greater sphere--supposedly. Yet while the Mystic Moon was higher in rank by its rationality one must understand the globe known as Gaea was based on the complete opposite of rationality, for the planet was made up what can best be described as the impossible. Dreams and magic were as real to the inhabitants of the hidden world as the ground they stood upon. In all sense the Twin Worlds were like two sides of an argument. Both had strong points of their views and both had weaknesses in their makeup.  
  
  
Though they were different they hung in space, together, in a shrouded harmony. They were a pair of secret partners unknown to each other. That was until the most unthinkable happened.... About a year ago a war broke which the citizens of Gaea have come to know as the 'Sacrifice'. During that time the Mystic Moon was destroyed leaving behind nothing, but bits and pieces to be flung out into the far regions of the blackness. Without its neighboring planet along side it Gaea went on with life, but with a sad disposition for nothing survived except a fair maiden.... that was the key to everything….  
  
  
For nearly a year the invisible globe of fantasy and magic has been covered by a blanket of peace. Darkness has melted away from the surface of this world and disappeared into the blackness of the sky as though it had never been. With this golden age of slumber the lands grew rich and beautiful heightening in wonder. Areas of spectacular glow seemed to only  
increase in magnificence as if the peace had lifted the planet's spirit, like the world once again had hope. The sphere of lush forests and firm mountains deepened in glory. Even the water seemed to sparkle a little brighter in the sun after the day Zaibach was destroyed. Many kingdoms also began to change in this new period. Those areas of villages, cities, and kingdoms  
became stronger and more powerful, especially in the issues of Fanelia, Freid, and Austuria. Those fare lands became the strongest countries on Gaea in less of the amount of time a kingdom usually took. In short it was a grand time for this dreamful world….  
  
  
But let us not end the praise there…. for though we have spoken highly of the prior year of joy we have barely scratched the surface of the past. A lot can happen in a year….  
  
  
Since the Great War these three particular kingdoms have held peace treaties with one another. From that day the three countries became a triangle of joined areas. They, since their union of treaties, were like three comrades that stood firm together. If one would start a war with a foreign culture the two other lands would automatically give their assistance. Trade between themselves caused them each to grow stronger than any known country causing them to become even richer in economy. Though some suspected the three kingdoms could only stay friends for so long no one realized it wasn't a political friendship between the rulers of the enriched lands, but a personal matter buried in the royals' souls.   
  
  
Let us turn to each kingdom in turn and see how each have progressed in their time of silence from wars. First we will turn to Austuria--for no particular reason except that it is the less complex of the three areas. This large country has grown tremendously in the past time and has begun to shine brightly like a star in the sky, showing itself off by sparkling more intensely than other stars so it might stand out amongst the pattern of diamonds. Though the country didn't stand out so greatly before the great war it has taken to a new light, for with the technology of the Mystic Moon (provided from Fanelia) the land has risen to one of the great lands. Along with this the scrolls of the ancient culture of the Draconians has brought forth more great riches to the land. Not to mention the fact Austuria has become quite favorable in other kingdoms' eyes because of its help in both the 'Great War' and the 'Sacrifice'. With its actions assisting in both wars the country has gain high respect, honor, and pride.  
  
  
The royal couple, Queen Millerina and King Dryden, have brought forth their first heir, a young boy named Tomi. He is only a few months of age, but like most royal blooded infants measures have already been taken for his future as Prince. With sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes one can tell the child will grow very hansom in his upcoming years. Millerina has kept quite busy taking care of her child while ruling her kingdom by her husband's side. On several occasions she has ventured to Fanelia to see her dear friend, Queen Hitomi. Dryden on the other hand has been working hard on the chronicles he has and does his best in assisting the Draconians in deciphering them as best he can. Whenever his wife takes a trip over to their comrade country he always takes the chance to catch up with his friend's lives and to share what he has learned from the scrolls. All in all Austuria is doing quite well for themselves.  
  
  
Now let us turn away from this prosperous land and turned to another of the 'three'. Come, let us look upon the kingdom known as Freid. This land is ruled by what some would call a child. King Chid is fourteen rotations of age, but has the maturity and knowledge of a man in his twenties. Since his childhood he had been tossed into the frenzy of royalty, learning and practicing the arts of a noble. Like any child Chid wished sometimes he did not hold royal blood, but it was something he could not deny and thus he embraced what he was given. With a soft heart the teen' began to use his position to help his people and all of Gaea. Now the young boy had finally accepted the status as king and became the man he was always destined to be. Though maybe somewhere in the marrow of his soul lies his childlike image he has matured into a young adult.   
  
  
Beside our young royal stands his two most trusted and greatest warriors. Surprising enough it was his own relatives that flanked his shoulders. Allen, his own father, has remained by his side since the 'Great War' and after the 'Sacrifice' his duty became more than a job, but a personal matter. The battle had taught the blonde knight that his son was his first priority and he would never stray from him again. Somehow the two secret family members' hearts that had been bonded by a thread had been tied together by a thick rope not able to be broken. Chid's true bloodline was not spoken to anyone excepted who they trusted most, for the situation had only been introduced to the our young noble only a short time ago and to bring something out to the public would only tear the country apart. Though the noble would have been willingly to give up the position he did not for fear of his people's well being. They would be without a proper king and anyone could easily claim the throne. It was just best to let the matter lie beneath. Besides Chid had the bloodline of a noble since his mother was royalty, but still the knight's involvement with Chid's mother would bring forth grave criticism that no one wished for. This was a constant reminder that the secret was to be buried with his foster father and mother…. and best left alone…. never to be revealed before anyone else….  
  
  
The king's other soldier was his Aunt Celena, Allen's sister. After the 'Sacrifice' the maiden of long flowing blonde hair had become a formidable warrior advancing in the art of swordsmanship. Some even considered her to be greater than the famed knight, Allen, but in truth she was his equal. Her dark past had driven her into battles and from her prior memories she had been able to take up the sword rather quickly. She advanced faster than any man, or woman at that matter, ever could and became known as the first war woman. Sadly though the maiden grew restless with her abilities after she had mastered the sword and confronted her king one day. While she had been practicing for the time of unexpected wars she had made a vow….. She had promised herself to one day go forth and learn more of her past. It was dark place in which she wished to venture to, but her past was none the less a part of her and she needed to make peace with her soul. She did not want it to plague her heart. Celena wanted peace…. so with a few items slung to her back and her sword by her side the new warrior set out across Gaea in search of the slumber that had befallen on her own world. She went to the only person she knew of that held the secrets of her past. Lady Celena traveled to the 'Spirit Trees' in hope that her dead friend, Jajuka, could help her.   
  
  
Since Chid was young Austuria had been Freid's comrade country from the beginning, for the ruler there was his own aunt. Through trade and personal friendship the two lands had formed an unofficial union where either would come to the other aid and now with the treaties formed together with Fanelia the two countries only grew closer together.   
  
  
Now is it time to study the land that has changed greatly in the past year. It is the land which has nearly doubled in size and started revolutions all over the world. A country that stands so proudly in the present over all the other kingdoms on Gaea one would not expect this bit of area had been burnt to nothing except ashes over three years ago and had to began once again from scratch. That place must have had a supreme ruler for a king if such a destroyed city had rose to the highest of honors in only a few short years. The land shadowed by dragons and cultivated by angels is the famous country known as Fanelia.   
  
  
After the 'Sacrifice' the kingdom did more than just grow its outlook completely changed. King Van married the Seeress from the Mystic Moon, Hitomi Kazanki, shortly after his return from his journey during the second war of his lifetime. His people were overjoyed to have such a famed and kind woman to be thought as their king fiancé. Van couldn't help, but smile as he saw his advisors eat there own words. They had at first refused such a candidate for their queen for the maiden held no royal blood. Little did they known the woman not only had royal blood running through her veins, but also was one of the highest nobles in all of the Mystic Moon. True to this it would make Van look unsuitable to marry Hitomi now with her true birthright given to her. That just made the marriage legal, but it is the people that decides the queen which the 'Angel' easily had done. Hitomi had made quite a name for herself by her acts of sacrifices from the 'Great War', and especially her greatest deed during the 'Sacrifice'. No person could deny that the lady had found her place in the supreme amoralities and thus none were willing to refuse her. It's hard to refuse a savior….  
  
  
As the couple ruled over their fair country many things began to change. Over the course of time Fanelia was built with more housing to allow the Atlantians to have a home in their kingdom with their Princess, now queen, ruling over them. Soon the two cultures between the Draconians and Fanelians began to merge as one. Clothing began to show how different the people were and one would have thought perhaps a civil war might break out for the shire diversity of the public, but as fate would have it not even the sound of an angry word was heard when the angel people settled in. Fanelians had been brought up by a kind hearted king and had learned the ways of companionship bringing a sense of welcome to these new foreigners. They welcomed the culture with open arms as did the angels. The Draconians were just as forth coming as their new neighbors for they were from the heavens and had been raised with eager heart of caring. It was because of this bond that the land prospered so greatly…. for it is the people that make the kingdom, not the rulers….  
  
  
The issue that showed the first stage that the cultures would soon have to merge was the public's attires. Clothing did not change drastically, but kept their bases of 'medieval' and 'modern' style. Both groups wore their personal attires, but also clothed themselves in their fellow citizens designs as well. From this short experiment of attires Queen Hitomi decided it was best if she oversaw the two groups' merge. Gradually the kingdom transformed into a different land never before seen on Gaea.  
  
  
The first issue pressed before the new queen was socialization. Through speaking with the people on 'both sides of the fence' the seeress was able to help in several matters. From slang to political merits somehow the Maiden of Visions had the ability to balance the opinions. Though she had no experience what so ever with dealing with cultures or people's opinions Hitomi could do what no other deemed possible. She brought two different worlds together as one. Probably the hardest discussion to work out in socialization was the issue between equal rights of genders. It took more than one occasion for Hitomi to settle the matter. The draconian race had lived several decades in the ruling that women had the same rights as men, but to a world that was set on the males overshadowing the females it was a hard thing to accept. Women of Fanelia were not used to the rights, but quickly adjusted; however, the men took a little more time to welcome the lifestyle. The males wanted proof that such a way of life could work, and the angel race was just that. After half a year of living with the ruling finally Fanelians warmed up to idea and began to fully practice it. Women still clung to being the housewives, but some of the more spirited females went into the jobs of men. In fact the army promoted a few female soldiers to the royal army. It was a dutiful balance and the people grew quite fond of the right after a while.   
  
  
Food became an interesting subject. How is one to introduce the variety of dishes from both planets at one moment? Luckily for our seeress, it did not take her long to think up a way. The greatest cooks from both cultures were brought together and on the night of the 'Harvest Festival', held after the last of the annual harvest was taken up, the cultures created some of the most favorable dishes from their worlds. It was surely a sight to see the assortment of foods gathered and spilled over large tables in the town square while the public began to taste the foreign food on their tongues. Concoctions of the most delicious kinds were sampled and soon recipes were exchanged between the people like groups of women would do amongst themselves. Probably the most amusing item was chocolate. Fanelians were fascinated by the substance and eagerly took several pieces, but once known how bad the food was to the body it became a delicacy only meant for special occasions. Another issue about food was of harvesting. The inventing of the glass house brought forth the idea that harvesting could be done year round and stole away any thought of starvation from the varies minds of the people.   
  
  
Probably the largest discussion ever spoken and organized was technology. The Mystic Moon had millions of inventions that could completely change Gaea's whole way of life. Even though those ideas would bring forth luxuries and probably easier living Hitomi decided it was best that not all things were introduced into this utopian paradise. Things like cars were ideas tossed to the dirt because of pollution and the high rates of death. The thought of people from the fantasy planet driving in motor vehicles was a fearful nightmare and a huge joke rolled in one. Hitomi could almost see the people being terrified of the metal 'monster' if they would introduced to such a creation. Another thing that was quickly diminished from Draconian minds was the television. The large box of entertainment was best to let die with the Mystic Moon for it took great amounts of time from people's personal lives and influenced good morals that they would be run through the mud. Carefully the young queen brought forth all her scientists and technology experts and discussed with them ever item to be introduced. Sadly though almost all of the inventions that were allowed to be introduced into the unique culture could not be produced. Different parts of the inventions could not be gathered from the dreamful world. Gaea did not mine or create such things as plastic and aluminum that were the main parts of hundreds of inventions. It would be in the deeper future before any such inventions would ever appear in this new world of mystery. However, this did not damper the people's attitude. The lifestyle though not quickly adjusted to was very favorable and thus the people grew very fond of life as it was.  
  
  
Probably the shortest discussion spoken amongst the group of people was religion. After what happened in the 'Sacrifice' there was little debate on how religion would be affected by this merge of cultures. Shortly after the arrival of the Draconians all chapels and sanctuary began preaching the belief in the god, Joutei. There is little to speak of this matter though, for it is like all religions. It began to grow and learn in the early months and by the end of the year had become a strong belief in which all the people of Fanelia kept close to their hearts.   
  
  
The final issue that was discussed was education. Schooling was drastically changed when new books of knowledge were created and introduced to the system. Though it was harsh learning with completely new things brought into the education system the schooling became extremely valuable and useful. This strict education made Fanelia one of the most intelligent countries of all Gaea!  
  
  
But enough with culture, allow us to turn our focus on the characters of our tale for it they we wish to look upon. The lifestyle is only a background and setting of the adventure yet to come.   
  
  
May your eyes view upon a young couple not of royal blood, but the acquaintances of those who do hold that dark liquid. We turn to look at the former captain of the track team and her spouse, Yukari and Amano. The two were married shortly after Fanelia's King and Queen's union. Making a home in the one of the new housing facilities for the Draconians the two started their lives together. They often would visit the great stone castle that held their dearest friend and spend hours of conversing like they would normally do back on the Mystic Moon. However, it wouldn't be long before duties would still their dear Hitomi away and the new couple would have to return to their dwellings showing them they had to go back to their new life. Amano had taken up the sword and is progressing quite well, but spends most of his time attending to his new job as a scholar, writing and recording (along several others) the history of their former world, Earth or as some call it the Mystic Moon. Yukari stays mostly at home tending to their small house. At the moment the red headed maiden is five moons/ months with child.   
  
  
Fly away from the two and permit me to change your sight to a young royal who is, but a boy of fourteen rotations/ years. Since his older sister's wedding Mamoru has been tossed into the life of a noble, learning the ways of a true royal. Some might have thought it was cruel to steal away the child's youth, but to the boy in question Mamoru could be no happier. To him the thing was a large game. In fact it was a dream that he had often wished for. "Who wouldn't wish to be a prince?!" the child might ask, but sadly he did not understand the harsh consequences of taking on the position. After several months of grueling lessons of debates and acting as a noble Mamoru had grown greatly frustrated with his limited benefits as prince. Seeing her brother losing the spark of his youth and having his temper become shortened Hitomi decided it was time to act on her brother's behalf. Quickly King Chid was sent for and before one knew it the two lads of equal age became good friends. Finding such common interests and bases Chid took over the new boy-royal's lessons. In time the young king was able to teach the prince how to embrace his position and learn to use it to help with the people of Gaea, though Mamoru had yet to practice this in life. Probably the most important lesson Chid taught the boy, however, was how to become a man. Like his new comrade Mamoru changed from a childish boy to a mature young adult who took on the duties of being prince as a challenge and opportunity to help his people. It didn't take long for the angel prince to steal his people's heart in loving him and soon he had found a name for himself under his sister's position as the royal's brother. He became socially active with the citizens of Fanelia and helped the ruling couple see to their people's needs and wants. Mamoru, along with his duties, has frequently gone on visits to see his companion, the King of Freid, personally and also for further lessons on ruling.   
  
  
With the smarts of a feline Merle, King Van's foster~sister, became the Advisor of Foreign Cultures. Somehow the sixteen year old cat~being had become a persuasive she devil. Acting as a third party, Merle could help settle arguments with foreign cultures which she had spent several years studying upon. Using her own heritage of cat-hood as an advantage the feline could talk her way in or out of any situation. However, her short temper sometimes would cause problems and force either Van or Hitomi to intercede. If it were not for that flaw perhaps Merle might have been promoted to another position, but that small detail of her personality always kept her from that tower of prestige. Luckily for our cat friend, Merle did not care. She preferred her duty as advisor that way she knew all that went about the castle's affairs and had some influence on matters dwelling on Fanelia. More importantly she was standing beside her two closest companions, the royal couple.   
  
  
The white legendary dragon, Escaflowne, has settled in the royal forest at Fanelia's edge and has become known as the kingdom's guardian. The gentle beast stays mostly under the cover of the trees, hunting like any normal dragon, yet at times the fantasy creature would slip away from his surroundings and fly towards the east. Escaflowne would be gone for days before once again returning to his forestry dwellings. Van sometimes would worry of his scaled comrade and once even started a search party for his dragon once the legend had not returned after a week, but when the king's wife had told him Escaflowne was probably restless with his new primal instincts the matter drifted away from his mind. Let the creature do what he will for he was not a prisoner or his pet, but a living being with needs of his owns. One thing that did confuse the young angel king though was that Escaflowne had remained in his dragon form since the 'Sacrifice' and had yet to return to his metal guymelef form. Perhaps the snowy beast was growing in strength, though none could tell for it was still a mystery how the legend had changed from cold metal to warm flesh.   
  
  
Before we turn to the king and queen of Fanelia let us first check out Rei and Sukai Kazanki. This particular couple had always held the position as the royalty over the entire Draconian race, but because it would be too much trouble to separate the Draconians from the princess, who was to turn queen soon, it was decided that the couple resign from their position and allow their daughter take over. Hitomi, after a little persuasion, took the burden of the Draconian crown, but refused to let her parents live outside the castle and gave them a room in the large stone structure. After a while though the couple decided it was time to leave and scout out the other Draconian ancestors that hid on the globe. Taking with them, but a few items the two royals rode off on a pair of horses. Though their daughter wished they had stayed she knew that the mission was far more important than her selfish need for them by her side. They wanted their ancestors to come home. From letters sent from her parents, Hitomi has learned that Rei and Sukai are dwelling in Sian's villages and have been for the last several months talking with the people there. At the end of each week the parents send letters back to their daughter telling of their progress and so far all seems well.  
  
  
Finally now our minds focus on our two more favorable characters whom which the last two wars have revolved around. First we look at the king of this rich land of diversity, Van de Fanel. The raven headed man has grown into quite a king in the past year. He has finally be shaken free of the confines of depression and has plunged into his duties with a much liver demeanor. Fanelia's people has grown fond of their king and are very happy for the new fire in his soul. Van has somehow become more carefree lately throwing his shoulders into life while a glow of bliss shines on his proud face. Few things seemed to darken his days and people believe it is because of his new wife, Hitomi.   
  
  
Ah, dear Hitomi Kazanki Fanel…. There is much to say of the beautiful maiden and not enough words to describe her. She is the angel of destiny that has been thrown into two wars against her will. Forced into battle the famed seeress followed her heart and brought Gaea to victory both times. It was because of these struggles that she was so welcomed on the world of the impossible, but let us start before that. From her childhood she was well loved. Her personality is like many other girls' from the Mystic Moon except she has a stronger will than others, always pushing herself into her own individuality that causes her stand out in a crowd. Dreams, goals, and morals are very important to her being and thus, she often fights to defend what she believes. The softness of heart only causes her to seem more like a sweet angel than a young woman of fighting spirit. It is because of her actions that make her what she is and causes people to fall in love with her almost immediately. Like all people she has her faults, but some seem to completely miss these when they look upon this lovely lady, especially Van.   
  
  
But we already knew that so lets be dismissive about such and true to what has befallen to our heroine in the last year. Physically Hitomi has barely changed. Her honey locks have only grown a few inches reaching her chin, but the queen has refuses to let it grow any longer, for it is part of her personality. Though she wears dresses to please her advisors and for special occasions the seeress prefers pants and a light shirt, which you will see her in mostly. On regular days in the castle the royal can often be seen residing in the gardens or her own personal quarters during her free time to do some light sketching. The young queen stilled loves her art and often works on paintings and drawings on her free time. In fact she has her own special art room where she had dozens of blank canvas, finished pieces, and art supplies. However, most of her time is spent dealing with her responsibilities as the queen of Fanelia. Hitomi does not mind though for she loves her people and feels her position could help them in many ways since she understands them best. After months of heavy studying Hitomi finally began to be able to read Fanelian much to her joy. She had grown so frustrated with her handicapped that she had forced herself to learn the foreign language until she was nearly fluent in the 'tongue.' Once that study was over she turned her study time into learning Gaea's history, creatures of Gaea, and the Draconian chronicles. This just made her day become even busier. If the angel maiden was not busy with her duties she could be found indulging in her husband's company, walking in the gardens or talking in the castle. In truth the often would do art together. Both were skilled in the matter, but Hitomi was more passionate in her love for it. Her canvas was her window into letting out her emotions and one could tell if she was happy or sad by just studying the piece she was presently working on. In spite of this there was one person who did not need to see art to tell what the maiden felt. Van could tell by looking deep into her eyes of sparkling emerald jewels exactly how she felt. Her forest green orbs were the windows in which he could look into her soul and it was far better than looking at a painting.   
  
  
Probably the greatest thing that has happened in the past year for the royal lady was discovering she was pregnant with Fanelia's heir. Millerina had been fortunate enough to be the one to tell Hitomi this fact. You see, the Queen of Austuria of visited one day when she noticed her dear friend was rather sluggish for her usually bountiful energy. Checking the seeress the blonde royal had discovered that Hitomi was with child. Upon this news the brunette queen had almost literally jumped for joy and rushed to tell her spouse. It was a happy day for the couple and all Fanelia when it was announced an heir was soon to come. Slowly the weeks went by and months rolled around while Hitomi's stomach grew larger. She did her best to tend to her duties, but the stress of her pregnancy started to come into play. Her beloved forced her to relax and forget her responsibilities. Van would have stopped her sooner, but Hitomi refused to be cooped up when she had important things to attend to. If it hadn't been for her sudden tiredness or worrying the stress would have effects to her unborn child perhaps the seeress would have still retained her duties, but she knew the truth and finally relented. She still would follow up on everything happening in Fanelia, but only through her husband. She would also attend to the meetings with the Council of Advisors, but only if the matter was important. Other than that the day was spent with her husband, Merle, her younger brother (if he was around), or by herself. All in all Hitomi was extremely busy….  
  
  
And so the world of fantasy, dreams, and the impossible slept beneath a veil of light that surrounded the globe in peace. Thus our story is over…. No?…. It's not?…. Sadly, yes, this fact is true…. For peace does not last forever…. In time war again breaks out through any land for different reasons…. Some for spite….. Some for revenge…. Some for misunderstandings…. Some for greed or power…. It does not matter…. In truth war will break through peace once again…. It make take years, decades, or possible generations, but war always returns…. Life can never be completely at peace…. For you see, there is always suspicion… greed… darkness…. That will haunt the corners of time…. Maybe it will take a long time for a war to once again appear on the horizon, but sooner or later…. One appears and roars it challenge in rage….. Peace…. War…. They're partners in an endless cycle that continually rotates through time…. They are like the sun and the moon with the sky of time as their dwelling…. They are forever in a chase to force the other from the sky…. When one has settled on its stand to brighten or darken time the other appears and races to shove it aside to stand tall in the spot the other one recently possessed. What best can describe peace and war is probably two children fighting over a toy. Once one has taken up the globe in its realm the other 'sibling' must have the item that is so cherished at all cost… just like peace and war…. Peace will take over for a time to reign only to have its holdings on the area in its care to be broken….. Then war will take over, but its chains of suffering will crumble away as peace shines through the land….. It is an endless cycle…. Forever repeating itself through history and future…. None can ever hope to truly end war…. For it is an immortal life that cannot be sealed away…. Just like peace… No one will have to live through war forever…. Sooner or later the sides relent…. Too many losses show in their eyes and tired souls decide it time for an end the siege of hate…. Peace…. War…. Over time the two swap places again…. Sometimes the intervals of time are extremely long with centuries between the deities…. While other times the intervals are extremely short with, but a few days between the switches….   
  
  
Sadly this was the case for Gaea…. Though the war was over and the globe had finally gotten peace once again for nearly a full year…. The shadows of evil began to swirl over the surface of the lands…. A new war was brewing…. It was coming and no one on Gaea knew it yet…. For the evil that was the cause of this new darkness was not on Gaea…. At least not yet….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Yep, I know it was pretty boring seeing this was just laying out the setting and background for the last year, but I had to explain everything or you, readers, would have been completely lost!~  
  
  
~If you haven't done so please go and read my first story "The Fate of Two Worlds" b/c you might get confuse on some of the parts if you don't. Oh, and for all those people who have read it, in my sequel I explain some of the stuff that wasn't revealed in the first story. If you have no idea what I'm talking about you'll just have to wait and find out!~  
  
  
~Tell me what you think of this chapter! Yeah, I know it was boring, but please review!!!!!~ 


	2. Omen

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
~Alright, I know the first chapter was boring, but know I've started with the plot. Here we go. Get ready for the story it's about to begin!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Omen   
  
~~~Fanelia~~~  
The sunlight peeked through the thin material that hung from the cream marble pillars surrounding the small enclosure. Illumination from the sun danced over the placid water sparkling like a thousand stars. The cream curtains held down by thin golden ropes fluttered slightly by a small breeze that flew through the summer air. Several plants poked out of the clear river water and gave a natural effect to the room along with several lily pads that floated on the surface of the pool. Pearly white swans lazily floated over the water's mirror with their young offspring close to their sides. White feathers that had strayed from the birds' bodies littered several areas of the water shimmering in the small light that was allowed to appear between the obstacles of curtains and marble. Yet when one would look at the snowy objects they appeared dull when compared to one feather in particular. This individual one glowed with its own light and needed no sun to brighten it for it was not from the swans wings, but of from another being's.   
  
  
Suddenly pale fingers ruffle the still mirror and causes several ripples to dance over its surface. Several of the beautiful birds honk happily at the other occupant of the pool. Ebony eyes of those white beings watched as the pale fingers tenderly took the shimmering feather and lifted it from the water. Tiny crystal droplets fell from the snowy item and seeped into its softness making its weight grow a smidge heavier. Shaking the object of excess water the milky hand brought the quill to a young face no more than eighteen years of age. Familiar emerald eyes study the feather with interest as if a secret laid deep in its faintness.  
  
  
It was a young maiden crowned with a head of mahogany hair that framed her pale face with beauty. Her silky locks looked much like they did before, coming just a little farther in length just reaching her chin and keeping her bangs the shortness that she always loved. At the moment her hair is worn loosely and lifts ever so often with the faint breeze seeping through her personal enclosure. Our dear lady stands in the clear water where it rises nearly to her chest forcing her lower abdomen to be hidden under the glittering surface that shines by the sun's rays. It can be seen that the woman wears a cream gown that is soaked in the clean water that surrounds her. The dress has very short sleeves which only go, but a few inches past her delicate shoulders. A square collar shows off a majestic red pendant that twinkles innocently on the lady's slim neck. Diamonds dazzle on a silver ring of white gold and silver etched in feathers on one of her nimble fingers showing off her courtship. Other than those two items she wears no jewelry though she could have the world's greatest treasures.   
  
  
Yes, it is the one we have come to know and love as Hitomi Kazanki Fanel. The angel woman stands in a room that was presented to her by her beloved as a sort of wedding present, among many others. It was her royal bath pool. The sweet room of marble was connected to a nearby river and thus its clear waters that flowed down its shallow banks were her bathtub. Grates caused the water to be cleaned by age old technology that needed no machinery to work. Also the metal grates kept unwanted creatures such as serpents from entering her pool. Though the room was meant for one it was vast and allowed plenty of space for its only occupant to dwell in. Even the marble stairs that ran into the waters shallow were wide enough to have a large number of people enter the pool at once. On the nearby platform stood a pair of handmaidens that stood by to assist their queen by handing her different bathing items or a fresh towel. Those bits and pieces were snuggly kept in two large baskets that sat at the top of the steps. Several vases were occupied with dozen of assortments of foreign plants and shadowed the corners of the room giving it a exotic taste. The creamy curtains were their for modesty sake and allowed fresh air to enter the enclosure. The water was cool and it was meant more as a swimming area instead as bathing spot, for only during the warm months could the mistress truly be comfortable in her personal bathing room. It did not matter to her though for it was the most remarkable room she had ever seen and had been very happy to be given such a romantic gift from her husband.   
  
  
Hitomi smiled at her snowy object held in her palm and curiously wondered how her feather could glow. Perhaps it was because of her Draconian blood that allowed the object to shine. No matter, it was nothing important so the royal allowed the feather to whisked away from her palm caught up by the wind and float back onto the water's surface. A swan plucked at the odd feather that glowed with strangeness before honking a confuse cry at the object.   
  
  
The 'Angel' laughed lightly at her pets and stroked a nearby snowy bird fondly. Bliss was etched on the maiden's face as she thought of so much that had happened in a short time. Memories of the past two wars swam through her mind, but all she saw was the peaceful results that had lingered after the battles. Sighing contently the queen lifted a duckling in her arms letting the baby quack in her gentle hold. Hitomi would often come to the pool to relax and let her mind flow with the gentle current from the connecting river. Often after a stressful day of royal demands that had been pulled at her body the seeress would come to the pool to let her mind be freed. The water always seem to do that to her….  
  
  
She especially needed this time of solitude for she felt…. uneasy…. For the last week Hitomi had felt a small lingering in her soul. She knew not what it was or its origin and it was slowly driving her mad with curiosity and dread. The only time she felt something remotely related to such a feeling was during times when she would start having visions,…. but this was different. She had not had visions in nearly a year and not even the small suspicion of one ever had occurred…. so what was it? It had been nothing at first. Hitomi thought it was merely jitters of her near future, but as days went by and nothing seemed to steady the disturbing feeling the seeress began to wonder. She had yet to tell Van about the matter for she felt it was possible nothing since Gaea was at peace and did not wish to disturb his happiness, but she knew if it grew worse she had to tell her husband. The hours turned to days and soon the days added up to a full week and still the thorn in her side was there forever lingering in the shadows of her mind. Strange…. Hitomi tried time and again to use her senses to help in her study of the feeling, but to no avail. Finally the queen forced herself to time and again to find isolation from others to go into more depth in the matter, but again and again she hit a wall. The emotion…. she could feel it…. She could feel it as plainly as she felt the air which blew through her hair…. She could feel it,…. she could almost taste it,…. she could see it on a sixth sense level,…. but she could not grasp it…. Trying to understand the idea that swirled around this odd feeling was like trying to grasp a hold on water…. Frustration often drove the 'Angel' to her pool in hope of relieving herself from the stress. At the moment her plan had worked and the thought was thrown aside letting the wind carry it away until it was to float back again to the maiden of honey locks later on….  
  
  
Her peaceful moment was sadly interrupted when a soft rapping was heard in the back of her room. Glancing over her shoulder Hitomi noticed one of the handmaidens disappear around the curve of wall to see who stood at the double door entrance. Shaking her head lightly the queen turn back to her small bird to see its sleeping form nestle close to her bosom. Even after a year of the royal treatment the seeress was still slightly uncomfortable with all her handmaidens around. Though they were never underfoot Hitomi found their presence a little awkward to say the least. She never had people wait on her and the idea still had not settled on her mind.  
  
  
Her personal attendants had automatically fallen in love with their new queen for she was unlike any noble. She always saw them as equals and often addressed them by their first names. Such things were unheard of among the nobles on Gaea and at first the maidens were shocked by this behavior, but soon grew rather fond of their queen friendly demeanor.   
  
  
"My lady" called a young voice from behind the seeress causing Hitomi to turn around slightly to see the speaker.   
  
  
"Yes, Marie?" the queen asked the young lady dressed in a simple white attire with long blonde locks.  
  
  
"General Resshi stands at the door and wishes to talk to you if you are feeling up to it" the maiden put mildly about Hitomi's present condition.   
  
  
Groaning inwardly at the treatment she was getting from everyone around her the queen placed the duckling back in the water and replied, "Send him in, please."   
  
  
Bowing as she backed away Marie quickly walked over to the doors hidden from her mistress's view. Soon a man with long brunette hair tied in a low ponytail with dark blue clothes sweeping over his broad shoulders and muscular body entered the room escorted by the blonde woman. The man bowed to his queen as the maiden escort backed away to her former position at attention. Hitomi watched her personal guard straighten and look down at her with kind eyes that sparked the early signs of age. The queen noticed the soldier was growing a bushy beard that was still in the first stages of becoming a very notable physical feature, but this was at the back of her mind as she wondered why he had entered her bathing pool.  
  
  
"What is it, Resshi?" the seeress inquired as she slowly began to emerge from the water so she might speak to the soldier properly. As the maiden walked up the steps that led into the pool the water fell away and revealed Hitomi's swollen belly showing her condition more discreetly. Her creamy dress clung to the lady's curve and would have been inappropriate if her clothing weren't so thick as to not show off her curves so unbecomingly. In fact the water soaked into the material allowed her outfit to cling in such away that her clothes look completely awkward for a queen.. However the twisted attire was unimportant and easily overlooked between the occupants of the room.   
  
  
Chocolate eyes glanced down at his leather belt as his gloved hand dislodged a small scroll from his side. The 'Angel" smiled as she was handed the letter with Austuria's emblem on the parchment. Graciously the royal nodded her thanks as her pale fingers clenched the paper in her hand.   
  
  
"The letter arrived just this morning" the loyal bodyguard replied as Hitomi unrolled the parchment. Emerald eyes scanned over the dark scribbles of words that trailed on the yellowish material before she glanced back at the man with the ponytail. The letter was from Millerina saying she would arrive on the morn to do a check up on the seeress. Since it was discovered that Hitomi was pregnant it had been decided the blonde queen would deliver the child so every few weeks the Austurian royal would visit and make sure the seeress's unborn child was growing healthy.   
  
  
With a warm smile to acknowledge the letter Hitomi asked Resshi, "Has my parents' letter arrived yet?"  
The soldier slightly shook his head as he said, "No, but as you very well know, Queen Hitomi, their letter should not arrive until tomorrow."  
  
  
Turning away from the warrior the 'Angel' handed the letter to one of her handmaidens before sighing, "I know, Resshi, but I am worried for my parents. I have not seen them in over three months and with my brother frequently leaving the country to see King Chid I often find myself worrying of their safety. I sometimes think I should have sent guards with them….."  
  
  
Hitomi's forest green eyes were down cast as she thought of her family. Since her parents had left she had felt a small twinge of panic. She was on her own. Her dependency on her parents was slowly dissolving and it scared her. She sometimes found herself wishing they were nearby for comfort. So much was going to happen in the next couple of months and she wished she could turn to her parents for guidance. Her marriage couldn't be better, but the fear of motherhood was playing in her mind like all expected mothers. Now with her brother gone most of the time she couldn't help, but feel her teenage life had grown into adulthood and it sent chills down her spine. She was still young and would soon have the same responsibilities as a parent. However, no matter how fearful the situation was Hitomi could not feel any happier. Her life felt complete….  
  
  
A warm hand landed on her shoulder causing the seeress to turn her emerald jewel-like eyes back to chocolate ones. Resshi smiled down at his queen, "Do not worry, Queen Hitomi, you're parents are strong…. just like you…."  
  
  
Sunshine teased on the woman's face as she smiled at him graciously, "Thank you, Resshi. If that is all you needed you are dismissed."   
  
  
Bowing one last time the soldier turned and disappeared around the corner as the seeress walked back into the water to once again indulge in the mirror's tranquil peace. She had just resumed her spot in the water with her back turned to her assistants when a man walked in without even a knock. His eyes were like fire and his short hair was an unruly manner of dark ebony. A red long sleeved shirt with cream pants tugged at his muscular form as he made his ways to the steps. The water licked at his mud brown boots and teased him lightly to enter into its shallow depths. Smiling at the beautiful woman that stood in the shimmering pool the royal nodded to the handmaidens to leave. The two women bowed with their eyes twinkling as they left the new occupant of the room be alone with their mistress.   
  
  
Hitomi had not even notice his arrival or her maidens dismissal and was deaf to the sound of the man removing his boots and shirt so not to wet them. Even the sound of the water lapping from new movement did not reach her pale ears for she was lost in her placid demeanor that blocked out the existing world. Perhaps if she didn't have her back to him she might of noticed, but with her eyes closed she probably would have barely realized the hansom man was there. It was only when a pair of slightly wet arms surround her did she realize another person now stood in the mirror pool. Smiling the woman lend back into her husband's chest and felt his breath tickle her ear as he whispered softly, "You should know better than to stand in cold water all day. You could grow ill."  
  
  
Sighing at his concern she turned around in his embrace to look into his eyes and replied softly, "You worry to much…."  
  
  
Nuzzling her neck Van kissed her pale skin causing her to slid her emeralds closed from his feathery touch. His rough palms affectionately rubbed up and down her arms enjoying the warmth the movement created by the friction involved. The young man pulled away from his spouse's neck and stared at her beautiful green jewels as her eyelids slid open. She was so beautiful…. How could a man deny that?…. She was an angel in reality,…. but to Van…. she was his angel….  
  
  
Playful the young raven headed king inquired, "So what were you planning for today?"  
  
  
Holding back a laugh the honey headed queen replied, "I don't know. It depends on what my king will permit me to do…."  
  
  
Brushing away her brunette locks to see those green stars better the royal whispered seriously, "Hitomi, I know you're frustrated with not being allowed to work, but stressing yourself with your duties won't help our child…."  
  
  
Sighing softly with closed eyes the seeress whispered, "I know,…. but I am so tired of doing nothing and forcing all my responsibilities on your shoulders making your life all the more stressful…."  
  
  
Caressing her check with a tan palm the man whispered, "I promise you, love…. I feel a lot better knowing you are resting peacefully while I take on the duties of our positions. Besides I have spent nearly three years of doing the job by myself, another month won't make a difference…."  
  
  
"Perhaps, but I want to help y--" her words were cut off as a the king placed a warm finger over her mouth causing their argument to disappear into the back of their minds. Their pools of flames and emeralds locked in a familiar gaze of adoration and soon the two lost…. lost in the confines of their souls….  
  
  
Leaning down Van caught Hitomi's lips in a tender moment of bliss. Softly the couple kissed letting their eyes close. The king's arms wrapped around her shoulders pulling her closer to deepen their kiss, but was stopped when something between them pushed against his stomach. Pulling away slightly so he could look down at the barrier the white dragon's eyes opened. Laughing lightly at the what laid between them the couple realized their mistake. Hitomi's bulging belly was just so large that she had involuntary pushed Van away. The two lovers could barely control their laughter as the raven headed king lent out a hand to his beloved to lead her out of the water. Her pale hand fell into his tan one and soon the two were leaving the bathing pool to go change into some dry clothes.   
  
  
  
  
~~~Lands East of Fanelia~~~  
There was a small town riddled with people that shuffled about working hard through the morning sun trying to take advantage of the cool air that the dawn brought. A man exercised his chestnut steed while a young woman began to wash her clothes in a nearby stream. Children ran happily in a crowd to the tiny wooden building used as their school. Merchants of the tiny village had already begun to open their stands and shops welcoming the few travelers that ever ran through their town. Cattle that were a cross between a cow, a camel, and a horse were out in the pastures and barns. The strange creatures were well awake and had already started on grazing on the green blades that sprouted throughout the plains lavishly glittering with morning dew.  
  
  
Down the main dirt street came a young woman with long blonde hair and sparkling eyes the color of summer skies. She wore a lavender outfit shaped in the way of a warrior's attire. Pants that hugged her hips, but fell loosely at her calves and were tucked away into her mud boots of leather. The shirt that heighten the color of her pale skin was sleeveless and trimmed with silver thread that formed the design of Austuria's emblem across her chest. A mud leather belt held a small money pouch and a silver scarab that showed off a golden hilt of a sword in its holdings. Tied by a few strips of leather hung a small blue and white ocarina. The delicate instrument seemed to hold value in the warrior's heart by the way she would often brush her fingers over it ever so often to make sure it was still there. The lady, who was obviously a fighter, had her hair pulled back into a low ponytail with a lavender ribbon which caused her to look a few years younger than she really was.  
  
  
Casually the woman walked along the stands of assorted foods looking for a small meal. After a while of deciding a greenish melon the size of a softball was chosen and the maiden of sunshine hair dropped several copper coins into the merchants hands before walking back through the thin crowd of street-goers. As the unknown lady made her way to her unknown destination her pale fingers dug into the fruit's skin and cracked the melon open causing its juices to squirt out and spill over its sides and her pale fingers. Hungrily the war woman bit into one of the halves doing her best to eat properly, but she was starved. She had forgotten to eat dinner the night before and her stomach angrily growled in protest at being neglected. Chewing on the sweet piece of melon the lady scanned the heads of people passing by for someone in particular. When she noticed the crowd forming a clear path ahead the lady realized who they parted for and smiled as she hurried towards that direction.  
  
  
The maiden had barely made a few feet from her previous position when another lady appeared in the crowd flanked by a middle aged woman and man at each shoulder. This new woman had long chestnut hair that was tied into a beautiful braid. With silver eyes and pale skin it was obvious the maiden had great beauty, but it was not her physical attributes that had gotten her where she was. As one was given a better view you could now see the silver and gold bow clenched in her fist marking the position of a warrior. With clothes similar to the first woman the lady was marked in forest green with gold trimming and had boots the color of dark wood. Gaudlents of gold dressed her wrists while a tiara of the same metal crowned her brow. All in all she was a elegant woman.   
  
  
The woman behind the green maiden had long brunette hair that fell over her shoulders like hot chocolate and wore a forest green shirt with short sleeves making her emerald eyes stand out. Strange rough blue pants fell around her legs while bizarre white shoes with the word 'Nike' written on it were worn on her feet. The man directly next to her was dressed almost exactly like she was except he wore a red candy apple shirt and brown hiking boots. Hair of coffee beans fell over chocolate orbs that sparkled in the sun. From the way the two talked to one another it could been seen that they held a close relationship, possibly a marital one.   
  
  
The green maiden suddenly noticed the other warrior emerging through the crowd and call out the blonde lady's name with pride, "Celena."  
  
  
The one obviously know as Celena lifted her hand to signaled she saw the speaker and pressed onward through the group of pedestrians. With her two friends close behind her the forest woman asked for people to kindly step aside so they might pass and the people eagerly responded. Once the foursome had finally caught up with one another the blonde warrior was first to speak, "Morning to you, Sian. I hope your night was well."  
  
  
Smiling at the sun-drop haired woman the brunette warrior replied, "Yes, I slept well, and how do you fair this peaceful morn, Celena?"  
  
  
Glancing at the villagers that mingled about beyond their small circle the blue eyed maiden sighed contently, "As well as the people who stand around us. The peace over Gaea has warmed my heart and with it I have slumber better over this last year than I have in the decade before the peace."  
  
  
Finally noting the other occupants of their pleasant circle Celena bowed slightly and said, "Excuse my rudeness. I was so indulged in the placid mood of the morn that I forgot to also greet you as well, King Rei and Queen Sukai."  
  
  
The middle aged woman smiled warmly at the apology and said, "Do not worry, Lady Celena. I understand how one's mind can wander on such a blissful morning. I myself have done so many times, but I must remind you that I am no longer queen and neither is my husband king."  
  
  
Laughing lightly the knight's sister shook her head, "I know, but I feel you still deserve the title. I understand your reasoning for giving up the position to your daughter, but I still believe you should hold the same respect as if you were still king and queen."  
  
  
Stepping forward the quiet man smiled, "And we thank you for that, Lady Celena, but as you know calling us that will only arouse confusion among our people and Gaean folk."  
  
  
Nodding slightly the blonde lady gazed at the rich green fields of white flowers being grazed on by bizarre cattle. The beasts lazily swatted away the bugs that irritated their hides as the four viewers stood just beyond the border of their field. Celena finally turned to her comrades and said, "I know that is true, Sukai, and I will stop myself from using that title if you like."  
  
  
"If you don't mind" replied the royal angel as she dug into one of her pants pockets for some item unknown to the rest of the group. With a frown Sukai pulled out a small scroll with the symbol of Fanelia on the outside of its parchment. Sighing lightly the lady stared at the scroll with a look of disappointment on her face as she murmured, "How juvenile of me…."  
  
  
The ancient brunette warrior glanced at the letter before turning to her former queen, "What's wrong?"  
  
  
Sukai looked up with a small smile, "I forgot to send this letter to Hitomi. It will be late in arrival and surely Hitomi will worry."  
  
  
Laughing heartily the guardian asked, "Does she still act as if you are child and she the mother?"  
  
  
Nodding with a humorous smile the royal said, "Yes, and I can just see the distress she'll have when she discovers I have yet to send the letter."  
  
  
  
  
~~~Fanelia~~~  
The king and queen's arms were wound together as the two of them walked down the hall to the gardens. Van now was dressed in a rich chestnut pants with a white shirt hugging his masculine features while black boots covered his feet. His wife smiled happily as her pale green dress shimmered in the sunlight pouring through the windows. Before one knew it the two had arrived at an open archway that led to the royal gardens and just as they were about to step through it who should appear, but a familiar cat.   
  
  
Merle stepped up the few steps that ran through the archway and stopped in front of the couple. The cat's hot pink hair was still in the same ordinary bob that it had always been in, but now her bangs were held back by a light pink headband decorated with assorted jewels. A matching sleeveless dress trimmed in similar jewels hugged at her matured body showing off her age nicely. Silver bracelets on her wrists and one on her left ankle chimed together like crystal bells. The same old tail with the fuzzy pink tuff swayed lazily behind her through a slit in the back of the dress.   
  
  
Smiling happily the advisor said, "Morning, Lord Van~sama and Hitomi."  
  
  
Hitomi's face broke out into pleasant sunshine once she spotted the cat, "Morning, Merle. What are you up to?"  
  
  
The young feline now fifteen rotations replied, "Lord Van~sama wanted me to keep you company for today since he had to go inspect a few new soldiers."  
  
  
Brown locks swirl suddenly as Hitomi snapped her eyes towards her husband. The young king put on a sheepish smile knowing what was to come. With a calm voice the royal angel asked, "King Van de Fanel, did I or did I not tell you I wished to inspect the new cadets with you?"   
  
  
With fire eyes twinkling the man said, "Now Hitomi you'll get to see them this afternoon if you like, but I hoped you would take the morn to rest up. Last night you didn't sleep well."  
  
  
Remembering the pervious night's distress the young lady knew her beloved was right. When the moon had reach the very center of the diamond sky Hitomi had felt the emotional 'thorn' digging into her mind. It had been no different than before and felt no worse, but the mystery of it had thrown itself at her in her sleep and after feeling the emotion poking away at her she could not turn away from it. The poor queen had stayed up till dawn tossing and turning when finally after being unable to stand it no longer Hitomi had decided to start the long day. Luckily enough Van had assumed their unborn child had kept her up by kicking like it did sometimes and thought nothing of it.  
  
  
Hanging her head slightly so her silky brown bangs fell over sparkling green orbs she stared down at her green shoes and whispered, "I know, Van,…. but I wanted to have some time with you. Ever since I started leaving my duties for you to handle I've seen less and less of you…."  
  
  
Van could see the sadness hang in her green pools and felt a little guilty for not paying enough attention to her. Cupping his love's pale cheek in his rough palm the man smiled, "I tell you what, Hitomi, tomorrow I'll put aside all our duties and spend the entire day with you…."  
  
  
The seeress shifted her eyesight to her angel king and the sparkles twinkling in her emerald jewels proved just how glad she was for this decision, "You mean that, Van?"  
  
  
Bringing his brow to rest against hers and wrapping his protective arms around her shoulders the white dragon whispered, "Of course…. I've missed you myself…. I've been meaning to set some time aside for us and now seems like the best time as any…."  
  
  
With a lift of joy Hitomi whispered, "Thank you, Van…."  
  
  
Their eyes slid shut and their lips grew close to welcome their lover's touch, but before they had the chance to kiss the two were interrupted by a cough. Withdrawing slightly the royal couple looked towards their dear friend and saw a sly smile on Merle's face. With arms crossed the cat pretended to be sour and said, "Are you finished?"  
  
  
Laughing lightly Van smiled at his foster-sister before saying, "Alright, Merle, will settle down for once, but you'll have to sooner or later deal with the fact that we are a married couple and will often show affection for one another."  
  
  
A bronze tail flew through the air like a scorpion tail as the cat-girl said, "Well if you must, do it where I can't see you. It's enough to make me sick."  
  
  
The royal couple laughed at the cat's attitude. She never could get use to the fondness the two showed to each other. More than once Merle had tried to separate them just so she wouldn't have to see them cuddling. It wasn't the fact that she hated to see them together. Oh no, she was more than happy that they had finally found one another, but she just couldn't stand to see them all over each other every five minutes!   
  
  
Desperate to get the lovers apart Merle grabbed her queen's arm and began to drag her further into the garden. Laughing at her friend's antics Hitomi waved goodbye to her husband and stumbled after the cat-girl. Shaking his head of unruly ebony Van laughed and went to see the new soldiers while in his mind he was already planning for tomorrow with his dear angel.   
  
  
  
  
~~~Royal Gardens~~~  
Hitomi sat in a whiskery chair beneath one of the trees in the royal apple orchard. With her paints on a small round table beside her and a half begun canvas on the easel before her the 'Angel' tried to relax in her art. Several handmaidens stood nearby waiting for any orders given by their queen. Merle laid in one the tree's branches playing with a pink blossom. Her pink dress was tucked between her legs for modesty sack as she watched from above her old rival paint. Bronze fur was highlighted as the sun's rays peeked between the leaves and flowed over the young cat beautifully.  
  
  
The seeress had allowed her mind to float away and let her hands chose what was to become on the blank canvas. She often would do this and it would show her deepest feelings. Since her marriage Hitomi's artworks showed the signs of bliss and joy. Each piece was special and close to heart because it was herself imprinted into the colors and swirls of design. Thinking of her mystery emotion the 'Angel' decided she would use the paints as her tool to discovering the secret beneath the obsessive thorn in her side. Now her hands were already half done and Hitomi was completely oblivious to the fact that her hand that held her brush had gone into a frenzy and was quickly running across the whiteness with diversity of shades.   
  
  
While her brush began to dip into a desired color Merle's voice began to drift down from the branches, "So when is Mamoru returning from Freid, Hitomi?"  
  
  
Staring into space while her brush ran over the white fabric the queen replied, "I believe he supposed to arrive the day after tomorrow around the late afternoon."  
  
  
With a shake of her Hitomi removed a few bangs that had fallen in her eyes and asked, "You've grown pretty close to him, haven't you, Merle?"  
  
  
Sniffing the pink blossom in her delicate claws the cat said, "Yes, you have a very interesting brother, Hitomi. I really like the game he insists on playing all the time…. um…. I believe he calls it chest."  
  
  
Nodding the brunette lady smiled, "Yes, he use to love checkers, but since he's matured he grown rather fond of chest now. I never really enjoyed it as much though for I'm rather poor at the game."  
  
Shrugging the bronze feline said, "I like the challenge of it, but I can't seem to beat Mamoru. He very intelligent for his age. His almost a Mystic Moon version of King Chid."  
  
  
A small haze of sadness floated across Hitomi's heart as the mention of her former world. Though her life was complete on Gaea the seeress couldn't help, but feel a sense of loss for the old globe of green and blue. It had been the place in which she had grown up in and like a child would feel when moving from their home she felt a little sad for not having it nearby in the starry sky. Shrugging off the moment the woman swirled her brush in a cup of water to switch colors.  
  
  
"Is Yukari coming today?" asked the cat as she began to pluck away the blossoms petals and let the wind carry them away.   
  
  
The young royal glanced at the cloudless blue sky as Hitomi said, "She suppose to come this afternoon to visit. Amano is too busy working with the historians so he won't be able to come with her."  
  
  
Glancing up at her catty friend with a sly smile an idea formed in the brunette maiden's head. Hitomi innocently asked, "So Merle, what sort of feelings do you have for my brother?"   
  
  
Automatically the cat-girl's cheeks flushed at the old question. Since Merle had started to show friendship in Hitomi's brother Van and the seeress had gone through great lengths to tease the cat about their relationship. The cat frowned down at her old rival stubbornly with a small hiss in the back of throat as she said, "As I have told you and Lord Van~sama a hundred times the boy is too young for me! Besides I hold no feelings for him in such away. I hold the same love for him as I do for Lord Van~sama and nothing more. If you disagree with that than you are a foolish queen and should be stripped of your title!"  
  
  
Lifting her hands up into the air in the mist of laughter Hitomi replied, "Okay! Okay, Merle! I'll stop!"  
  
  
Growling slightly the young animal swung her legs over the branch she laid upon and jumped down from her perch with a look of annoyance. Dusting the dirt from her dress the cat hissed at her sister-in-law trying to change the subject, "How's your painting coming?"  
  
  
The young queen laughed lightly at the cat's frown and turned to inspect her painting for herself. The moment the royal's eyes fell on her artwork her emerald jewels grew wide and the paintbrush in her hand fell from her pale fingers landing softly to the green earth. Hitomi gasped and her hand flew over her mouth in shock at what she saw. Upon this action the fire of rage playing in the feline's mind was soon snuffed out and she raced to her friend's side to see what the problem was. Merle had barely turned her head to the canvas when she asked, "Hitomi, what's--"  
  
  
Her words were cut short as her brown eyes took in the sight of the painting. The face of the canvas was covered in black and red like burning coals and the design was just that. It was a picture of a village burning and people running about its confines. Cattle stampeded through the alleys and showed several people being trampled. Smoke scorched the dark clouds that shadowed the blue vastness and made the design all the more terrifying. A mist the distress were a band of beings hidden beneath dark robes with hoods that hide their faces. One of these beings in particular stood in the very center of the town and faced the viewer of the painting as if he was staring directly at Hitomi making him look extremely significant.  
  
  
Merle shook involuntary as her mind took in the whole image. She knew of her queen's gifts when she did her art and knew when she did drawings they were a self-image of her emotions, but never before had she seen something so dark…. so destructive…. from the woman…. With a shaking voice the cat whispered, "Hitomi…. what does this mean?…."  
  
  
With quivering fingers the seeress touched the picture as an inner voice told her to be mindful about the paint still being wet. Her voice was barely audible to Merle's ears and she almost missed the words, "It's an omen…. Something terrible is going to happen…."  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Lands East of Fanelia ~~~  
Sukai had just handed over the small scroll to a messenger that would deliver the letter to Fanelia in two days when the woman had felt a shadow cross her mind. Along with the Draconian royal Sian had also felt the darkness in her soul and frowned. The hair on the back of their necks stood on end and they both felt the mystically connection lingering in the shadows. Both women looked towards the cloudless sky with scowls on their faces. Celena and Rei glanced at one another in confusion at the two draconian lady's actions. What was it?….  
  
  
The chestnut haired man stepped towards his wife in concern, "Sukai?…."   
  
  
Neither of the women spoke as they continued to looked towards the sky as if it held some dark secret oblivious to their two friends. Celena frowned and turned her sky blue eyes to the clear vastness. What caused her friends to suddenly change from peaceful attitude to sour one?…. The trained warrior of Freid scanned the sky for a storm wondering perhaps it was the cause. The Atlantian blood that sang in the angels' veins allowed the former queen and guardian to always know when bad weather was approaching so perhaps that what suddenly made them edgy. Maybe they felt a storm brewing,…. but when Celena saw no clouds drifting in the aqua sky the maiden grew even more confused. It was then the blonde soldier realized the moon of storms had well past and no new showers would appear until the summer's mid-season which was still two weeks away. Turning her eyes back to her friends Celena watched as Sian stepped away from the group and looked to the western horizon. The blonde maiden had to asked, "What is it?"  
  
  
Sian and Sukai spoke together in union causing their answer to be more fearful then one would have thought it would be. Voices heavy in caution the two angels said, "Something's wrong…."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Alright! Now the fun begins! Perhaps these chapters aren't the most exciting, but hey all good stories must have a beginning. You can't necessarily just jump into a war! Well at least that isn't how I'm going to do it. Like I've said once before, I like to keep the reader guessing. If they know what's gunna happen next then where the interest and the suspense. I like mysteries and suspense a whole lot and that's what I love to incorporate into my stories so sorry for all you people who are about to get frustrated with me, but let me say this. You might as well prepare yourselves for some twisters, fluff, and some good-old-cliffhangers because that what's makes the readers have a continuous interest. I'm not sure if the sequel is going to be as good as the first part, but I'll let you guys decide. Besides I didn't think you guys would like 'The Fate of Two Worlds' as much as I thought! Perhaps you guys will love this story more than the first, but to answer that you guys gotta review. SOOOOO come on and don't be lazy! It only takes about 2 minutes to type in a sentence or more and click a button. If you do it you'll make this storyteller really happy and probably type a whole lot faster!~  
  
  
~Next chapter will probably be out Sat. or Sun. depending on what's happening the rest of the week. Other than that I should have it out by then. Hope I don't get writer's block. I pretty much know what I got plan for the next couple of chapters, but that's only an outline. Filling in the gaps is where the real work is!~  
  
  
~I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far though it's barely begun. I think I'm really going to enjoy writing this one. Please review!!!!!! Thanks, Angel_Wings~ 


	3. Arise

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
~Okay here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. This is where the action sets in!~  
  
  
~Here's a really long chapter for you to enjoy! I got worked up in typing it that I didn't even noticed how long it was getting!!!!~  
  
  
~Always remember to review after you read!!!!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Arise  
  
~~~Hell~~~  
It was the realm in which all the immortal souls of the wicked were tortured for eternity and the demon king reigned on his black throne. The place was a cavern of black and red scorched stone. Spikes of rocks jutted out in all directions stabbing the hot air. It was were souls were tossed into a lake of burning flames and torched the bodies of the forsaken. Screams and pleas tore from uncountable beings begging for mercy which could never be granted. Their cries echoed through the vastness of shadows and evil. Hissing steam escaped from the rock walls growling as it flooded the vast area hiding away the features of the victims held there. The stench of rotting flesh and pouring blood filled the nostrils of the ruler of this realm and bones of mortals were grinded in his hands. Not a single blade of vegetation grew here, but even if it did it would have been scorched by the extreme heat…. Oh, the absolute gruesome distinction of the place was anything, but pleasant…. No words could ever truly describe the supreme terror and vile attitude of the realm for it was nothing experienced by any mortal. It was something that only lingered in the darkest of nightmares….   
  
  
Yellow tongues of the fires brighten the endless cavern and allowed the demons of darkness to be highlighted in its radiance. Among those demons was a particular soul that had escaped from the fires and had crawled out of the tortures longing for revenge…. revenge on all who had brought him to his knees,…. but he was too weak…. Yes, he had powers, but limited…. Akuma, the King of Demons, could easily stop his escape back into the mortal realm and then he would see far worse tortures than he had ever encountered in his time here…. Perhaps that was something that had held this soul back years ago, but time allowed him to devise a plan…. After several years of lurking in the corners of Hell narrowly escaping the demons and the Lord of Darkness he had finally discovered what he needed to do….   
  
  
Slowly this unknown soul silently crept through the shadows towards the large throne that held the ruler. The darkness and shadows hid the man's features making it impossible for the being's identity to be recognize. With intense eyes shrouded by darkness the wicked soul watched Akuma laugh in his throne with his demons nearby. The Demon King was no larger than nine feet and had skin as red as blood with black scales running over his body in patches. A cape of emptiness hug from his shoulders matching the black pair of horns that protruded from his skull. His teeth were as sharp as knives and his tongue was quick and twisted. Eyes like fire were sparked with embers of hate and darkness. His feet were like dragon's hind claws and dug into the ground tearing up the scorched earth. Red hands were like claws and human palms formed together. A long red tail with an arrow head tip swayed back and forth demonically enjoying the tortures that surrounded him. Black pants torn in several places pulled at his muscular legs showing off his power. He was horrid….  
  
  
This dark being sat upon a black throne that was made of stone and very crude. It did seem suitable for a king, but because this was the King of Demons it suit him just fine. In one of his red palms was an apple red and ebony black metal trident that gleamed in the glow of burning souls. Small black forms shuffled at this monster's feet as the ruler's servants. They were demons. Their forms were pitch black and strong as steel. Dragon-like wings fell from their backs and tails with arrow head tips hissed as they withered on the ground like injured snakes. Red coals were their eyes and burned with hatred for the living. They were much like gargoyles except they were far more intelligent and they were stronger, faster, immortal, and eviler by ten folds. Though they were powerful they weren't nearly as strong as Akuma. He was the most powerful being in Hell and had the same powers Joutei did except the King of the Universe was stronger than Akuma. How much?…. No one was truly sure…. The two immortals had not faced off in over two billion years and were obviously making no move to attack one another so the mystery between difference in power was to stay a mystery….  
  
  
However that does not matter at the moment of suspense for the being prowling in the darkness has decided it is time…. time to start what he has waited nearly half a decade to do…. to have revenge….  
  
  
With a cry that was like a banshee and warrior rolled into one this being flung himself from the darkness straight at the king. The demons were startled by this outburst. Never before had anyone ever dared in a millennium to attack the platform that held the Demon King. It was suicide! No one could get pass the guards and servants that surrounded the dark monster lounging on the black chair of granite, yet this foolish soul dared to try?! For several moments the lower demons gaped at the being in shock letting him get past the first row of guards. Akuma barely acknowledged the intruder by just staring at him racing towards his throne waiting for his guards to handle the mere soul. It was when the man had made it to the other side of the demon wall did the servants finally attack.  
  
  
Roaring in rage the shadow guards lunged at the being and thought the soul would flee in terror, but to their surprise he turned around and faced them. Angrily the nearest demon flew at him with wings outstretched and claws ready, but unfortunately his weapons were no help to him. The man threw his hand upward catching the guard by the throat. The lower class immortal would have used his claws against his victim if he had not been held back by some unknown force. A red sphere glowed around the beast and escapee as Akuma and his guards watched curiously. The demon held by throat slumped against his captor's hold as his powers were sucked out of him. The Demon King rose from his chair in surprise causing his black outfit to rustle in the heated air. Growling Akuma realized this soul was different than the other's he held in his torturous dwellings. This being had powers….  
  
  
Once the red sphere faded away the guards' red coaled eyes grew wide at what they saw. Their fellow demon guard had shriveled up into a hollow shell. Leathery flesh clung to the immortal bones and red eyes embedded in the demon's skull had grown very dull. The dark wings that protruded from the victim's back were nothing except shriveled up skin clinging to thin bone and cartilage. His tail was now twisted in a gruesome display and the horror of it all was that the demon was still alive, but now his immortality had been stolen from him…. The demon was a mortal now…. No one could do that…. Could they?…. If so this being was a huge threat to any immortal….  
  
  
Laughing venomously the escaped soul tossed the body of his attacker to the crowd of guards and smirked beneath his dark hood. Growling with force two leathery wings flew up from beneath the black cloth startling the guards. The escaped soul stared victoriously at his new wings. He didn't think the deadly technique would work so perfectly.  
  
  
He had learned it while being tortured in the lake of fire. His eyes had watched time and time again Akuma steal away the souls of the dead mortals and thus through his tortures was able to create his own technique. This attack allowed him to steal other beings powers. It took only a few moments for the transfer to be complete at least depending on the amount of power being absorbed into his body. After performing the technique on other tortured souls and draining their energy he began to realize of the possibilities he held. At first the technique was just to lessen the pain and anguish of his tortures, but soon he realized he could do so much more. When the thought of escaped filled his mind he began to plunge into the stress of working towards that goal. He had to perfect the attack so he might catch Akuma off guard and escape the bellows of Hell. Never did he guess that he could make immortals become mortals! That was a surprising bonus…. The real interesting thing about the attack was that he took on a physical aspect from his victims…. Well at least the powerful ones…. He had done the attack on several other souls before taking on this demon in particular…. Perhaps it was a difference in power levels…. What did it matter?…. He had all he needed to finish his dark revenge…. and soon his hands would hold the life of the being who had destroyed him….   
  
  
Without waiting another moment for the demons to regroup the man lunged at the Demon King. Unfortunately Akuma was preoccupied with staring at his loyal guard in shock and did not see the attack until it was too late. With a cry the man placed both of his tan hands on the red beast's cheeks and began his work. A red light began to glow and the first stages of the transfer began….  
  
  
  
  
~~~Heaven~~~  
The ground began to quake and the clouds began to disperse. Angels everywhere began to call out to their god desperate to know what was going on. Golden brick roads began to crack and the crystal sea that was always placid and still now roared and crashed against the land Hundreds of souls raced to the center of the realm crying out names all the while. Upon arriving at the golden throne the angel people could see a fiery man of burning gold light rising from his golden chair and stare out into space. The land of Heaven hissed as the realm shook violently sending several people to their knees, yet Joutei stood still.  
  
  
It was happening…. He knew it was time to start his plan…. He had known this day was coming and he had been well prepared for it…. With a deep voice that echoed to the far reaches of space Joutei called, "My guardian angels go to the golden gates for today the 'War of Immortals' begins!"  
  
  
Responding to the command the endless crowd of people took to the air and soared with pearly wings to the golden gates that stood on what might be called the edge of the vastness. Watching his children do his demand he felt his immortal heart grow warm for their loyalty. They loved him so much,…. but for the moment that was irrelevant…. What mattered was to ready himself for the beginning, for he was to place everything in the hands of mortal who he had trusted once before…. This time though it would be different…. This time he would not be able to help her….  
  
  
Lifting his golden arms of light to the blue sky Joutei called out, "My seven guardians, come to me! For the time has come for you to give me your aid!"  
  
  
  
  
~~~Lands East of Fanelia~~~  
Did she hear right?…. Had that been the voice she thought it was?…. Sian stared at the blue sky remembering the voice that had just echoed in the depths of her mind moments ago. Could it have been?…. If that was who she thought it was then that meant something important would shortly occur….   
  
  
Beside the forest guardian stood Sukai still staring towards the sky. She had been deaf to the voice of Joutei and was not aware of this turn of events. Along with Rei and Celena Sukai had no idea what was to come. Sian lifted her head to the heavens letting her bangs rise and fall in the breeze. Closing her silver eyes the warrior whispered, "I come to you, Joutei…."  
  
  
Upon hearing that phrase Sukai snapped her head at her comrade that stood a few feet away and gaped. Fear pulled at her immortal soul as she realized there was extreme danger in the air. The guardian rarely spoke that name since she knew so much, but what scared her was the phrase. It sounded as if the guardian's time was over and was to return to heaven like she had once told Hitomi she would. Glancing towards Celena and her husband Sukai realized they too had heard the fragile words and both were frowning in confusion. Turning back to the brunette warrior the royal angel urgently asked, "Sian, what's going on?!--"  
  
  
There wasn't a second for the guardian angel to respond for in the blink of an eye a green glowing sphere formed around the woman shocking the three friends. With each moment the light grew intensity catching the attention of nearby villagers. Cries of alarm filled the air as the Draconian people were frighten by their guardian's sudden actions. Sian kept her eyes closed and her braid lifted into the air fluttering like a cloth hung out to dry. Her green outfit flapped against her skin as the golden tiara on her brow glowed beautifully. To be more precise the emblem of the angel surrounded by swirling lines began to radiate a yellowish glow before turning to a pale green. A star formed at the warrior's forehead right over the angel crest and soon the sphere brightened. Thousands of emerald stars smaller than the first began to flow over the woman and slowly the lady began to fade away from existence. In a matter of seconds you could see right through the guardian with only her outline barely visible to signify where she stood. Before one knew it the warrior became a lone forest green star surrounded by the pale sphere with miniature sea green orbs raining down from her center. Like a comet the warrior's star shot off into the blue sky with its tiny green dust-like stars trailing behind it.   
  
  
  
  
~~~Gaea~~~  
As this single star soared like a bullet to the outreaches of the atmosphere four other similar miniature comets flew towards the sky. Each were different colors, but were shaped the same with a glowing sphere and tiny droplets showering down from a center star. The five colors were beautiful together and they each came from a different direction meeting up in a circle as the flew together towards the heavens.   
  
  
The first star was green and came from the eastern hemisphere. From the western hemisphere came an orange-yellow star while a cream one came from the south. A sparkling summer blue came from the northern hemisphere just as a purple star came directly from the center of all four hemispheres. Together those five twirled together in a glorious display dotting the sky with their greatness. Suddenly the burning orbs of diverse colors faded away and disappeared to an unknown destination.   
  
  
However moments after the five disappeared a sixth star appeared from thin air. This one was a vibrant red and floated from some unknown region. Since no one had seen it escape from its origins no one could tell where it came from…. so it is yet another mystery in itself…. But wait! Weren't there seven guardians?…. If so why did we see only six stars?….  
  
  
  
  
~~~Heaven~~~  
Joutei watched the seven stars surrounded by glowing spheres appear before him. The seventh star seemed special. For it did not come from the planet below, but floated from the darkness outside the golden gate. The star had just squeezing through the metal bars and entered the glorious realm. This one was a pale silver and shined proudly next to its fellow guardians.  
  
  
Shortly after taking positions in front of the King of kings the stars floated close to the ground, letting themselves hover only a few feet above the golden bricks that formed the road beneath them. The yellow pavement gleamed at the light from the stars as if to welcome the temporary souls. Joutei smiled fondly at his warriors and began, "Welcome, my chosen ones. As you have been told the day has come for you to be allowed to leave your borders and travel across many lands."  
  
  
Automatically several voices call out. An unknown female voice graciously called, "Thank you, my Lord. I am most grateful!"   
  
  
A rich baritone voice of a man cried, "Aye, we welcome your decision with open arms."  
  
  
Quickly the god lifted his glowing palms towards his guardians and said, "Peace. We have little time. Do you not remember the suffering to come with this day?"  
  
  
A new voice, a male, called out and to our ears he seemed vaguely familiar, "Yes…. Once we emerge anew, as mortals, the eight demons will appear…."  
  
  
Sian's voice continued, "And with their arrival the Children of Angels will be in danger…."  
  
  
The woman who had first spoken at the beginning of this meeting proclaimed, "Because of this a war will once again break out over Gaea…."  
  
  
A fifth voice quickly entered in the conversation as well, "Sadly, the 'Angel' will once again be forced into the destruction…. Lives will be lost…."  
  
  
At last the sixth voice was allowed to say something, "My Lord, will Gaea never find peace?…. Will the 'Angel' forever suffer?…."  
  
  
Sighing heavily the god replied wisely, "I cannot say for destiny is only a path given as a choice…. and if a different path is chosen the future can change drastically…. I must not speak for the future is not written…."  
  
  
Looking with pride at his seven warriors chosen by him and his children he proclaimed, "Go! The hour grows near for when I am to face the darkness. I am the only one who knows the true outcome. Go, and protect the people of your lands! The darkness will come after you once I am dealt with. Find the Queen of Angels and protect her! She is the eighth guardian of Gaea meant to be the final protection for the present. She is the one I have chosen! Go, the time awaits you and the devil falls! Soon the gates of Heaven will crash down and she will be the only hope!"  
  
  
The last guardian, the wisest of the seven, speaks, "But, my Lord, can you not defeat--?"  
  
  
"GO!" roared the golden fire being as his final command, "Listen to your King and GO!"  
  
  
Hissing with power the seven stars glowed brightly than ever before and disappeared to their lands. Each one knew their time was short and they had to retreat from their prosperous dwellings for soon a darkness greater than they had ever seen would appear and try to swallow them up….  
  
  
  
~~~Hell~~~  
As the transfer continued the dark demon of red skin and black scales began to shrink from power. With each passing moment the black scales that dotted over the devil's skin began to fade away. If one would have been paying attention they would have noticed the escapee's hands started to be covered with the gruesome attributes. One of his humane hands began to bulge and form a black dragon-like claw. Each moment the being became more and more like the demon he held in captivity except his skin had yet to turn the deep scarlet.   
  
  
Akuma struggled desperately against his holder. He was immortal!!!!! How could this have happened!!!! No mortal could do this to the King of Demons!!!!! Impossible!!!! No matter how much Akuma protested to the possibility of the situation occurring nothing changed. The unknown being continued to drain the red demon of ever ounce of power he could have. Unfortunately with the transfer occurring the red demon was made immobilized and could barely move, but he was determined not to be beaten by a mere mortal! With what was left of his powers Akuma lashed out at his captive of Hell and was able to escape the grasp on his face. Falling to his knees the Demon King gasped for air while his attacker stumbled back by the blow of power.  
  
  
Akuma's body was shrunken by a few inches, but since the transfer was not complete the red beast had kept most of his muscles intact. Unfortunately the lack of power was new to the immortal and he became extremely weak. In fact he could barely rise from his position let alone attack his disobeying victim. The red sphere that had once glowed brightly fell away and left the two beings standing awkwardly in the confines of Hell.  
  
  
The hooded man laughed menacingly as his hands glowed a soft red for several minutes before fading into their regular color. The dark prisoner glanced around at the guards wondering if they would attack. It didn't take him to long to see that the guards were terrified of him. Whoever could bring the Demon King to his knees had to be incredible powerful…. Laughing the man growled, "No, one needs only to outwit the stupid beast! After that it take, but a few things to drain energy. If Akuma had been wiser he would have known I had escaped, but his blind arrogance caused him to miss my absence. Thus I was able to take hold of life again! With this day my reign of death will pour forth! I am no longer a mere mortal! I AM A GOD!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Bringing his hands towards the scorched ceiling of stone the man's hands began to glow red once more. The cavern began to quake and dust began to fall from above. Demons were knocked off their feet from the violent quakes and some even fell into the nearby burning lake. Akuma lifted his tired eyes to the unknown being with rage burning in his red coals.  
  
  
Shouting loudly from the surge of power the man lifted his head to the ceiling causing his hood to fall away revealing his face. The light from the golden flames that danced over the lake washed over his face. The man had short brown hair that was matted to his brow from the scorching heat. A thin beard had begun to grow on his face and eyes of chocolate that sizzled with death were lodged in his skull. The only thing that deformed his previous physical characteristics though were the blacks scales that ran over half his body. The dark patches washed over half of the man's face running over his left cheek and part of his forehead. A claw where a hand should have been was gleaming in the fires' light. Leathery wings were outstretched as if to show off his new toys. No more could be distinguished beneath his pitch black garments, but if one could have looked beyond the outfit they would have seen that his chest was covered in ebony patches and his back was soaked in their dark forms especially where his new wings poked out of his flesh. His legs were swirls of darkness fighting against tan skin and now his right foot was a hind claw. It was an ugly transformation….  
  
  
Akuma's burning coals grew wide in surprise as he realized who had brought him to his knees. With a startle gasp the demon proclaimed, "Issac!"  
  
  
Smirking the man looked down at the Demon King who he had defeated easily, "No, Akuma! I am no longer called by that name…. My new name…. is Donkirk!"   
  
  
The red illumination grew in intensity and Hell grew more violent. Steam hissed as walls cracked. Spikes shattered as they crashed to the floor. Without warning a part of the wall fell away and revealed a dark void. On seeing it Akuma realized what was to come and clung to his throne desperately. Dornkirk noticed the demon's fear and quickly began his work.  
  
  
Suddenly the opening roared with life and the void, like space, tried to suck everyone and everything into its depths. Souls and demons were easily pulled in while rocks and dust floated with them. Cries of protest and painful screams filled the hot air as Hell began to be torn apart. Akuma's dark throne began to break away and be taken up with the lot, but the King of the Underworld continued to hold on for his dear immortal life. Dornkirk was untouched by this hurricane suction by his use of his powers and stayed rooted to the floor. Growling at the waist of time Akuma was taking the old man of many rotations increased the strength of his power and caused the void to pull on the demon more forcefully. With his lack of strength Akuma could not hold on. To his dismay the King of Darkness was torn from the remains of his throne and pulled through the opening as the final bit of Hell.   
  
  
Laughing as his plan began to unfold Donkirk sealed the opening leaving it closed on this end of void. With this seal the red light faded from existence leaving nothing, but memories behind. There were three entryways into this unknown darkness and he had sealed the passage connect with Hell. The other two ways led to the mortal realm and Heaven. With barely a sweep of his hand the former Zaibach Emperor sealed the doorway of the mortal realm. All that was left was the gateway of Heaven and that would come in time….  
  
  
Turning to the lake of fire the dark man's robe whirled in the air. Seven dark forms were left in the sea of fire and smirking the hateful man knew each one. Growling the man cried, "Arise, my warriors. Today I have overthrown Hell!"  
  
  
Turning with his back to his seven chosen ones the man glared at nothing in particular. His fists were clenched at his side and his teeth grinded together. With a voice dripping in rage the man roared, "Now let us take hold of Heaven!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
~~~Heaven~~~  
The gates of Heaven clang as the eight hooded beings desperately tried to open the double doors. Strong hands pulled at the metal and roared at being held back by a mere door. Struggling with the gold between their fingers the dark ones hissed out curses to all who were earshot. A crowd of angels stood ready for the battle with glowing swords ready. Each blessed soul was dressed in white garments that glowed brightly while their weapons were flames of gold. The angels' eyes glared hard at their opponents knowing soon the gates would fall like the walls of Jericho, but this time it would be by Akuma's hands and not Joutei's. None of the snowy army knew much about their opponents except they held the power of Akuma in their hands. Because of this they were strong…. They were much stronger than anyone there except Joutei…. So they would be triumphed…. Right?….   
  
  
Joutei towered over his people waiting for the gates to give in. The ancient being of burning light watched the dark souls again and again ram themselves against the hard metal making the bars bend. Soon the gates would open…. and the battle would ensue…. The golden immortal was the only being that knew of the outcome…. and so he had planned for this…. His goals were already laid out…. He only needed to put them to action….   
  
  
He had little time left…. Lifting his hands to the sky Joutei closed his eyes. A sphere of gold sizzled around the immortal showing his awesome power. His angels did not know what their God was doing, but they could feel his power. It swelled around them sending the winds into an uproar. Clenching their teeth together the angels forced themselves to watch their enemy for they could not afford to take their eyes off them. Breathing deeply the powerful golden form called out to the last hope for Gaea, "Hitomi…."  
  
  
  
  
~~~Fanelia~~~  
Hitomi plucked a bushel of ripe berries from a nearby bush that was three feet taller then herself. The small fruity orbs were a deep blue and looked a lot like blueberries, but tastes far better than any known berry the seeress had ever tasted. The pregnant woman tossed one of the morsel into her mouth as she glanced around the glass house. The building was one of many that held Fanelia's crops in storage. Inside this particular one they were rows upon rows of lulu berries which were being picked by dozens of female servants. The odd name of the berry did nothing for its odd look. For though the berries where rather normal looking (in Hitomi's terms) the bushes were anything, but normal. The hedges were made up of white leaves that were dotted with the blue crop. The bark was a light gray that brought unknown beauty to the forestry. What splendor….  
  
  
It was when the berry's juices had burst with flavor over Hitomi's tongue did the seeress finally return to listening to the voice nearby. Turning around the young royal asked, "I'm sorry, but what did you say, Yukari?"  
  
  
A young woman in child stood nearby in a pale rose dress that held no sleeves. Next to her was Merle who held a small container. While the two friends were talking the young cat had gone to picking some of the delicate fruit to keep later as a snack. The new woman threw back her head to relieve herself of her red bangs and say, "Hitomi Kazanki Fanel! You must stop daydreaming and listen to me!"  
  
  
The 'Angel' merely laughed lightly and said, "I'm very sorry, Yukari. It's just that I have things on my mind…."  
  
  
A far off look came to the pale face of the woman from the Mystic Moon. Her emerald eyes slid upwards to the blue vastness staring at the lonely place her former world had held its glory. The sadness from its destruction had been buried for some time, but every so often when Hitomi felt her mind wandering from her royal duties she often would find herself staring at that patch of sky that no longer held the lush planet of green and blue. Though her people were saved and they were living happily so much pain had been experienced in the ordeal that Hitomi almost wished it hadn't occurred.   
  
  
"Hitomi?…." the quiet voice of her best friend reached the angel's ears and the royal turned to her comrade as Yukari asked, "What is it?…."  
  
  
Shaking her head from the prior thoughts of her home world the seeress murmured, "Nothing…."  
  
  
Merle stole a glance at both girls before deciding to remain silent and continue with her harvest of lulu berries. However Yukari wasn't about to let the matter drop. Frowning the red head placed herself in front of her dearest friend and glared at Hitomi with sparks in her eyes. With a calm, but firm voice the expecting mother said, "Hitomi…. I have known you since the beginning of high school and we have never held back secrets…. This has to be something important to keep from me….."  
  
  
Nodding slightly with her forest green eyes downcast the queen thought About the disturbing painting as she replied silently, "It is…."  
  
  
The answer didn't calm the old friend at all. In fact it just made her feel worse. Taking her friend's shoulder in both her hands Yukari said, "Hitomi…. Look at me straight in the eye…."  
  
  
Slowly the seeress lifted her face refusing to brush away her chestnut bangs from her view. Emerald eyes locked with the eyes of her greatest friend and felt the walls that tried to hide away the secret fall away. Closing her eyes the 'Angel' sighed heavily and Yukari knew then that her friend would finally reveal the truth.  
  
  
Suddenly however Hitomi's eyes flew open and had a wild look to them. Yukari and Merle stared at their friend in confusion wondering what was happening. The red head shook her friend a little when she noticed the seeress was oblivious to all her surroundings. Hitomi's eyes were wide and made her appear to be awake, but yet she wasn't….. Her green pools weren't acting as if she was having a vision, but in another sense she was….  
  
  
  
  
~~~Vision~~~  
A familiar black void enveloped the seeress and Hitomi felt a sudden longing to be lost in its shadows. However the instincts within her screamed to be released and the girl cried out, "No! The wars are over! My life is complete! Please do not send me into more suffering! Relieve me of my visions!"  
  
  
The young woman pulled her hands to her sides in tight fists as her hair whipped around her face by a cold wind of unknown origin. That's when she felt it…. That familiar presence…. that she felt so long ago….  
  
  
"Hitomi…."  
  
  
Slowly the maiden glanced around the darkness knowing she was not alone. The voice that had lingered in the corner of her mind for nearly a year finally emerged once again. With a voice that was timid, yet full of courage, the 'Angel' whispered, "Joutei?…."  
  
  
"Young one, the time has come…." the rich vastness proclaimed.   
  
  
The seeress felt a cold sweat form on her brow as she realized immediately where this conversation was going, but the seeress was not ready to hear the words. With a shaky voice the royal angel asked, "What do you mean, my lord?"  
  
  
The immortal spanned himself like space and asked knowingly, "Do you not remember what position I gave you? Did you not accept the position as the eighth guardian?"  
  
  
A memory of her time in heaven played before her mind and the royal maiden remembered the time she had been offered the role as Gaea's Guardian. It had been a wonderful gift and Hitomi gladly had accepted, but now she wondered if it was more of a curse…. Swallowing the lump forming in her throat the lady said, "Yes…."  
  
  
"Well now the time has come for you to take up your duties and protect Gaea once again…." called the being with urgency running in the words. Time was short and the talk was growing long.   
  
  
Hitomi frowned, "Can you not protect it, Joutei?"  
  
  
For a moment the darkness was silent and no words were heard from her God as the seeress waited for the answer. After what seemed like eternity the immortal replied, "I have my reasons which in time you will come to know,…. But now have faith in me, my young one…. You are the last hope for Gaea and you must use all your powers to protect it once again…."  
  
  
"Why won't you tell me?!" the woman retorted in frustration at her king wondering why she was yet again after a whole year of loyalty to Joutei was still refused information. The aggravation from the denial of it all could make one go insane! To know a being holds the key to the universe is annoying, but to deliberately be denied to hold the item to unlocking it all was exasperating. On the edge of rage Hitomi shouted, "My lord, Joutei, I know you have your reasons, but must I, your eighth guardian, be deprived of such knowledge that could perhaps change the future?!"  
  
  
Wisdom flowed through his words as the powerful beings replied, "That is why I must not tell you…."  
  
  
The seeress felt her tongue go numb in shock and wondered what her god possible could mean. Before she could round up something to say Joutei beat her to it, "Now my child, listen to me…. Donkirk has escaped from the bellows of Hell and has taken half of Akuma's powers. Leaving a good portion for himself this old enemy has spread the remains of the stolen essence to seven warriors also who have escaped from the lake of fire. Together the eight of them are tearing down the gates of Heaven as we speak."  
  
  
Hitomi listened quietly, but was forced to interrupt, "Can you not stop them, my king?"   
  
  
The seeress felt as if the blackness had shook his head at her question, "That is irrelevant. I want you to defeat them."  
  
  
"Me?…." the 'Angel' whispered now even more confused, "Still I am to be left in the dark?!.…"  
  
  
Chuckling the immortal whispered, "Not forever, young one…. One day when you stand by my side for the time of your afterlife you will truly understand my reasons, but for now understand there is a time for war and a time for peace…. I cannot always intervene when beings must learn things themselves…."  
  
  
Exasperated the angel woman tried to grasp onto what the being said, "What? I don't comprehend what you proclaim. Joutei…. Help me!"  
  
  
"No…." he whispered sadly, "I cannot be part of this battle for it is something you must experience, but I will aid you in a small way. Here, I grant you part of my powers. If your heart is forever true my essence will help you."  
  
  
A white star suddenly appeared before Hitomi and was at least five feet in width and height. The light that came from it scared away the darkness and nearly blinded the seeress from its brightness. Its pearly glow drifted over the woman causing her to appear even more like a goddess. Slowly the sphere of whiteness floated to the seeress and Hitomi involuntary lifted her palms to it. Millions of tiny snowflakes shot from the center orb and flew around the maiden in graceful arches. The woman's hair and clothes fluttered as the wind grew stronger with each passing moment. Soon the star had rested itself in the royal's palms lighting the area. Hitomi smiled at it and welcomed Joutei's gift.  
  
  
Suddenly the red pendant that was chained around the seeress's neck began to glow. Emerald eyes grew wide as the white sphere continued to her forgetting about it's seat in her palms. Without warning the pearly star brush up against the maiden's chest glowing even brighter. Hitomi's chest began to burn with power as the star made its way into the girl's heart. Pain flared at the enormity of it all and the seeress winced. Suddenly the light took over the darkness and the void became a white vastness. The 'Angel' was hidden away by the glow and lost in the unknown…. Soon the realm began to fade away just as a high pitched scream rang through the air….  
  
  
Even with the scream from the seeress one could hear another voice through the noise. It was rich, deep, and familiar, "Go…. My young one…. Find the seven guardians and return to the Mystic Valley…. With their help you can destroy the darkness and rid Gaea of its shadows…. Goodbye…."  
~~~End of Vision~~~  
  
  
  
  
The seeress squeezed her emerald orbs tightly shut and clenched her teeth together. Yukari and Merle desperately took hold of their friend trying to help her though not knowing how they could. The two friends wanted the moment to end, but it seemed to hang in the air for years…. Beads of sweat dotted Hitomi's brow and the girl pressed her fists hard to her chest trying to endure the a mysterious pain. Flaring heat seared through the maiden's soul and the queen felt lost in it. The power began to swallow her up. It melded with her essence and soon her soul became part of it, but she could not hold it…. The awesome power lurched against her body begging to be let out…. It was just like her people's ancient power that was concealed in the pendant…. Always begging to be released…. Hitomi was barely able to contain it inside herself…. But suddenly it broke free….  
  
  
The 'Angel' reared back her head sending her brunette locks flying. The girl's eyes flew open and she pulled away from her friends stepping several feet back. Yukari took a step towards her companion, but a sudden white aura surrounding the seeress stopped her advance. Hitomi swung her hands to her sides as she released a loud scream from her throat. White wings thrust from the lady's back just as the aura grew larger and glowed intensely. Pearly feathers were tossed into a current of wind that roared through the glass building. Servants were now staring at their queen with fright. The royal did not notice for her soul was tearing apart from the swell of power. Hitomi's shrill grew louder and suddenly the glass windows shattered spilling forth the shards. Cries of pain and fear roared in the hurricane winds as the danger grew darker. Berries, pearly leaves, and snowy feather along with bits of sharp glass flew through the air as a white light enveloped the scene and silence the screams….  
  
  
  
  
~~~Heaven~~~  
Joutei stood tall as his bit of power was sent to his guardian. Just as the transfer was completed the immortal whispered his command to his white army telling them not to fight when the gates would fall. Though they didn't understand it they listened to their master and let their swords fade away from their palms. With a crash the gate fell and the familiar void opened in the blue sky. The eight dark ones were still as the angels were swept away into the blackness almost immediately following the crumbling of the golden doors. Golden bricks along with chunks of earth and mist were pulled into the unknown realm disappearing from sight as soon as they entered. Donkirk watched happily as he saw the people struggle in vain against the suction. The man however frowned when he saw Joutei step forward. The being was a tower and stood much taller than any known being yet Donkirk was not afraid. He held the power of Akuma in his clutches. He surely could win against this being….  
  
  
Taking a fighting stance the man stood ready at the bent gates' entrance watching the god intently. The burning form of gold merely glanced at the intruder of his peaceful realm before plunging after his children into the void. The Zaibach emperor gaped in astonishment at the action and was rooted to the ground. His seven chosen ones stood nearby also confused with this unpredictable decision. Why in Heaven's name had Joutei just given up like that?…. Perhaps the God knew he would lose a fight with the Zaibach emperor…. Yes, that's it…. He was not foolish and accepted his fate…. Or at least that's what the dark man thought. What did it matter?…. His plan was working!…. The only two beings who could stop him were now going to be sealed away for eternity in the one place they could not escape….  
  
  
Grinning devilishly the corrupted soul waved his hand in the direction of the opening. With a hiss of power the hole in the sky shrank and the final of entrance into the mysterious realm was sealed. The two groups of souls from two different domains of the afterlife were imprison…. Probably never to be released….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Okay, maybe you're a little confused with this. I mean Why would Joutei not even try to fight? Wait and find out in later chapters. That mystery isn't going to reveal anytime soon. Sorry, but that's not issue in this story. My plot deals with Hitomi and solely Hitomi. I had to think of some way to get Joutei out the picture and I thought of this though none of you know what it is yet. Just forget about it for now and indulge in the present. This is going to get fun!~  
  
  
~I'm probably warping your minds already with new twists and mysterious to come, but I am sure you'll enjoy it! Tell me what you think of this chapter! Please review! The more reviews I get the faster my story goes!~  
  
  
~Next chapter should be out Wednesday or Thursday! Possibly sooner depending on the amount of reviews I get!~  
  
  
~Just to let you readers know I am entering my story 'The Fate of Two Worlds' into a fan fiction contest in the category of Escaflowne--Romance. Do you guess 'truthfully' think I have a chance at winning? I'm just curious. Could you review and tell me, if you don't mind? Thanks I appreciate all who do~ 


	4. No Chance

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
~I hope your interest in my story has peaked and you're dying to read more so you will continually read this. I hope you are enjoying my story so far. Here's another chapter for you to read and I hope you enjoy it as much as the first few chapters. Let me remind readers if you have not read 'The Fate of Two Worlds' (the part before this sequel) than I suggest you do for they have a lot in here that involves what happen in the first part of my ongoing story~  
  
  
~Thank you for all those who have reviewed so far. I greatly appreciate your encouragement and continue to ask for your opinions. I like to understand how my readers' minds work so I can give them some good stories so…. REVIEW ALREADY!!!!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 ~ No Chance  
  
~~~Lands East of Fanelia~~~  
The green sphere landed next to the three comrades and they watched with great curiosity it's landing. As soon as the star was, but three feet away from the ground the emerald aura faded away and revealed the Warrior of the Forest, Sian. The angel's face was grim in a deep scowl and it was obvious something important was happening. The three friends were full of questions and yet held no voice on which speak with. Sukai finally was first to speak, "Sian, what is going on?"  
  
  
Snapping her head around at the royal the guardian faced her friends. Her chestnut bangs fell over her silver eyes and she felt the wind pick up slightly. They needed to move quickly, but there were at least three villages in Sian's lands. Getting all of the people out in a short period of time would not be easy. Clenching her jaws together the warrior threw her face into the wind making her bangs part from her face. Her braid danced in the currents of air enjoying the flow. The warrior stared at her people who surrounded the four of them. Their faces were expressed in curiosity and questions, which, at the moment the guardian, could not answer.   
  
  
Quickly the brunette war woman stepped through her friends and stood on a nearby crate to better see the crowd. Now with this new angle the warrior could see every face and could see every fear etched in their young and old eyes. It was sad to know that these people would see another war after such pleasurable time of peace. With a heavy heart the angel began, "We have little time. Each of you must gathered only what you carry. At most you can bring a animal to share the burden, but be warned. Soon beings will appear to destroy this village and all who remains. It is best you take as little as possible and only what's necessary. We are to head to Fanelia as quickly as possible."  
  
  
Sukai glanced at Celena and her husband with cold fear gripping her heart. Who was coming to destroy them?…. What was happening?…. What Sian know that did not?…. An old woman with gray streaks of hair in pearly white brought these questions to an abrupt halt as spoke from a mist the crowd, "Why do we head to Fanelia, Lady Sian? Why not hide in the forest?"  
  
  
The wind teased at the warrior's green clothes as she spoke, "I was told by Joutei, himself, to go to Queen Hitomi Kazanki Fanel of the Draconians to seek aid. She rules Fanelia presently along with King Van de Fanel."  
  
  
Voices of fear and wonder mingled in the wind and automatically Sian realized the people welcomed the idea. Whatever Joutei or Sian commanded was never argued; it was followed. Nodding to the group she protected over hundreds of years the warrior cried, "Hurry! Gather your belongings and meet back here as quickly as possible!"  
  
  
Soon dust was being kicked up as people raced to their homes with their children's hands in theirs. The bucket of the village's well was lifted and dropped several times as people desperately tried to take water for the trip. Bundles were already being placed on people's backs as the villagers hurried to gather their things.  
  
  
Sian turned away from the scene and jumped off the crate to stand before her friends. Celena didn't need to gather her things for what little she had was with the two royal angels' belongings. Rei and Sukai weren't ready to fetch their items though for the sudden evacuation of the village aroused questions lodged in their minds. The retired king faced the guardian, "Whose coming to destroy the village, Sian?"  
  
  
Glancing at the trio the warrior shook her head, "I do not know, but I do know that they will be attacking the five areas where the Draconians live outside of Fanelia's border."  
  
  
The blonde maiden frowned at this and asked, "Five? I thought there were seven guardians?"  
  
  
The war angel began to walk through the bustle of people. Sian was making her way to a messenger to send word to the other two villages about the abandonment of their homes. The couple and Freid soldier were close on her heels as they listened to the answer the woman spoke, "There are seven guardians, but only five of those are to protect the scattered lands where the Draconians live. The other two were meant for other duties of which of have no idea could be. Though we are the seven chosen by Joutei and the royals of the Draconians the last two guardians were never truly introduced the first five."  
  
  
Celena's hair whipped in her face as she did her best to keep up with her fellow warrior. The piece of melon that was her morning breakfast was quickly discarded as the group made it to the messenger. After a small message was given to a young lad and he rode of on a stallion to deliver it Sukai asked an important question, "How are we to travel to Fanelia, Sian?"  
  
  
The warrior of long mahogany strains turned to the lady with her eyes of silver swimming in thoughts of the coming danger, "We will fly there. To walk would be too slow and to use the animals would mean we would have to care for them along the way making the trip longer. We can cross more land by soaring through the clouds' cover or staying close to the surface of globe. It's our best chance…."  
  
  
Nodding the royal looked up at the blue sky thinking of her people, "What will the other guardians do?"  
  
  
The wind changed directions and the ancient warrior could feel a difference in the air. Her warrior instincts began to scream as she felt a swell of power approaching. Slowly the maiden turned her face in the opposite direction causing her back to turn towards her warrior comrades. Sukai's question was lost in the growing wind along with the surroundings of the village. The guardian bound to the lands surrounding the enchanted forest could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Silky chestnut locks floated in the breeze as the soldier in her grew cautious.  
  
  
Celena frowned in the same direction also feeling the sudden adjustment in the air. Her eyes scanned the horizon looking warily for an unseen enemy. Sukai took hold of her husband's hand as she felt the kinetic energy flowing through the air. Enormous power was approaching fast and whoever it was the royal was sure they weren't just coming for a quiet visit. The dark ones were coming…. and they were coming to Sian's villages…. amongst all the lands protected by the guardians first….  
  
  
  
  
~~~Fanelia~~~  
Soldiers, civilians, and healers rushed to the destroyed glass house fearful for the people who had been occupying its dwellings during the sudden explosion. No one was sure how it happened, but that matter was to be pushed aside for lives were at stake. The glass house was on the castle's royal grounds so surely all had heard the sudden disaster. Just as one would have expected a group of soldiers, along with the Council of Advisors and young angel king, appeared from its back doors and raced to the scene. Van was at the head of the group fearful for the victims. Sadly he was not aware that he's wife was among them.   
  
  
The angel man's ebony locks danced before his eyes as the remains of the building loomed before him. Most of the structure had caved in and left little standing. It's four corners were the only peaks that pierced the blue sky. It was a mess of bodies, bushes, and glass fragments which no one was sure where to begin working through. Healers desperately made it to the first couple of bodies that were free of debris and began their work as soldiers carefully removed the nearest rubble away to find other victims.   
  
  
Once Van had appeared he was out of breath so taking a moment to rest the king looked over the scene. It appeared only servants had been within the confine when it had exploded, but how many?…. A life was a life no matter the station…. That was what Hitomi had taught the young king…. And since he had known her he had warmed his heart to the lower class…. Perhaps he had always cared for the commoners (in his own way), but now he more freely opened his feelings to the public….   
  
  
Finally catching his second wind the royal also known as the White Dragon stepped past the crowd to lend a hand in the search. Just as he made it to the edge of people though a firm palm took hold of his shoulder. Looking back the king noticed his advisors staring intently at him. The lead man, Beowulf, was the one who held back their royalty and said, "My lord, let the soldiers tend to the work. A man of your stature--"  
  
  
Once the last phrase was said the king felt a buildup of rage fill him. Angrily he shook off the hand and pushed through the remaining people to help along side the soldiers. Van had often had the same discussion with his advisors about helping out in work around Fanelia. Though his advisors always brought the matter up Van refused to seat back and watch others labor around him He had helped rebuild Fanelia after the 'Great War' and he wasn't about to stop helping now….   
  
  
As soon as the king began to pull away rubble people, one by one, also began to help. They loved their king dearly and seeing him willing to step down from his position, time after time, to work along side them, the commoners, it brought warmness to their hearts and loyalty….  
  
  
Van ordered a guard to round up any other healers he could find and directed several groups to the other end of the rubble to look in a different section for victims. If they all worked in just one area it would be too cluttered and other victims would suffer. They had to get them all out now! One could suffocate underneath all this debris.  
  
  
The young king rolled his snowy sleeves up so he could do the task easier. Already the sun's rays began to beat on his back drawing sweat on his brow as he dragged away a large slab of glass from the huge pile. Dust fell up as the glass landed in the dirt and the royal cough for a moment at the cloud before turning back to pile. A sudden thought of his spouse flashed in his mind. She probably was helping in the search, but he wondered where….  
  
  
Shrugging the thought off the king tried to remember that was unimportant. He could think about Hitomi later when lives weren't on the balance. Grunting the angel tossed a large trunk to the side as his thoughts dwelt on the destruction. What had caused this to happen?…. It didn't appear as if the building had collapse from a structure flaw. Besides this glass house had been the one of first to be built in the beginning. If it had been a structure flaw it would have collapse months ago not nearly a year after breaking soil. So what happened?…. No guymelef was around and no ship was in the air so the building wasn't destroyed by accident or by an enemy?…. The mystery of it all perplexed Van making him nearly miss a bronze hand sticking out of the rubble….  
  
  
Automatically the king knew it was one of the cat folk that lived in the city. Many crossbreeds, as many Gaeans, call them lived in Fanelia so he took the idea with no mind. It was only when he lifted a piece of metal off the cat-girl did his blood quicken. Van swiftly threw the slab away from the victim as he exclaimed, "Merle!"  
  
  
With rapid motion the royal began to remove the remains of the covering debris from his foster-sister. Merle seemed all right except for a scraps and bruises. The worst of her injuries was a shallow cut that stretched over her left forearm. Under the dirt and fairly tattered pale pink dress the cat was fine. Van placed his hands on her shoulders and shook them slightly as he called out, "Merle? Merle, wake up!"  
  
  
Groaning loudly the cat-girl awoke to the hot sun and slowly opened her eyes. Chocolate eye drops stared up at her brother with a smile as she spoke with a parched voice, "Lord Van~sama…."  
  
  
Taking a deep breath of relief the king felt his heart ease a little, "Are you alright?"  
  
  
With stiff movements the cat rose into a slight sitting position putting her weight backwards on her paws. Wincing her eyes shut the cat clenched her teeth together, "I believe so…. I am just a little banged up a bit…. Nothing real serious that a good bath couldn't help with…. Besides I'm filthy!"  
  
  
Chuckling warmly Van helped his dear friend rise from the debris before signaling a healer to make her way to the cat-advisor. Just as an old woman with silver hair arrive by the cat's side Merle's eyes flew towards the rubble with deep distress etching her face. The king cocked his head at his sister confused. The healer went to take the cat-girl's arm to lead her away from the scene so they wouldn't be in the way of the workers, but Merle shook the woman off and hurried over to the pile. The old woman glanced at the cat before looking at her king for help, but he was preoccupied with what his foster-sister was doing. Merle dug through the rubble urgently as though something extremely precious lie beneath its mass. Seeing she was all right the old woman walked away to other victims who were in more need of her attention. Van made his way to the young feline and asked, "What's the matter, Merle?"  
  
  
The cat's bronze face streamed with tears as the salty liquid mixed with dust and dirt. Desperately the cat cried, "Yukari is under here with--"  
  
  
The words froze in Merle's throat as she realized what she was saying. Van would have a heart attack if he discovered his wife lie beneath the destruction. However, the damage had been done for the king's fire eyes widen at the few words that had escaped from his sister's mouth. He knew if Yukari was here then that meant…. Taking hold of the cat's shoulders firmly the royal asked frantically, "Merle, where is Hitomi?!"  
  
  
Crying softly the cat wished more than anything that she was not the one to bear the message to him. The fear that swam in his rubies was unbearable. How can one say 'Your wife is down beneath the rubble probably dying'. Choking on the words slightly the cat was able to force out, "I was here with Yukari when the explosion happen and Hitomi…. Hitomi was just a few feet away from us…."  
  
  
Van felt his heart snap at this and his eyes tore away from the shaking form of his closest friend to the large mass of twisted metal, bushes, and glass in distress. His heart began to pound heavily in his ears, as he comprehended what his advisor was saying. His beloved was under the rubble…. probably dying….  
  
  
Without another word the king lunged at the debris digging through it like a deranged man trying to find a hidden treasure. In a matter of seconds Merle was beside him working through the area that the cat-girl had previously been found in.  
  
  
Seconds felt like years and minutes were like centuries. Van felt as if he wasn't going fast enough as he dug through the rubble. Each moment was a constant reminder that his love laid beneath it dying. He gasped for air finding none in his aching lungs. Where was she?…. He couldn't find her…. He vowed never to let her go and yet she was dying…. alone…. Tears sparked in his royal eyes and he tried his best to hold them back…. He tried to think of anything else except the present…. Resshi…. Where was Resshi?…. In all sense Resshi was never to leave Hitomi's side seeing that he was her personal bodyguard, but if Van's memory served him well, the young king remembered his love had never enjoyed being followed by the soldier. She had often ordered the soldier to leave her side to seek other matters. The moment of the destruction was probably one of these times she ordered him to leave…. Especially since she was spending time with Merle and Yukari. Hitomi valued her personal time with her friends greatly and often tried to escape the overbearing nobles and soldiers around her by escaping with the two girls to other places…. just like the glass house…. Though strange in Gaea's terms it made perfect sense to Van for he also suffered from never having privacy….   
  
  
Suddenly a moan came from under the rubble before them and the two family members doubled their efforts to finish ridding the person of debris. Van longed for his beloved and thinking it was she, the king called out, "Hitomi?!"  
  
  
Soon the matter of metal and glass mixed with vegetation stirred and fell away as the young red head woman pulled her upper body from the pile. Dirt was smeared all over her face and firelocks were matted to her brow. A fairly deep cut ran across one shoulder dripping in red blood. Besides being battered and scratched up the maiden was fine. Her unborn child was later discovered to be unaffected by the ordeal.  
  
  
Van couldn't help, but be sadden at not finding his wife. Yukari automatically noticed this. Trying her best to be optimistic the lady replied with a hint of humor, "Thanks for caring, Van."  
  
  
This startled the royal and he quickly went to apologize, but was stopped by the red head as she pulled herself out the rest of the way and towered over their kneeling forms. Trying to contain the fear drilling in her soul the angel said, "Come on. Hitomi shouldn't be far. She was right next to Merle and me."  
  
  
It didn't take long for word to spread that the queen laid beneath the collapsed building. Most of the victims had been saved with a scant few turning up missing. One of those beings was Hitomi…. The crowd threw themselves at finding their queen. They loved her greatly and to lose her was just…. unthinkable…. It wasn't because she held the unborn heir of the throne or the fact she held special powers…. It was far beyond that…. It was a relationship held between the people and their queen…. She had won their support and love by her actions of kindness and sacrifice…. It was because of that fact that they were so devoted to her…. In that sense nothing else mattered….  
  
  
The trio of friends was growing frantic. Time was something they did not have abundance of. With each passing moment Hitomi might be losing more air. She was likely to pass out any moment if she wasn't unconscious already. Van felt her heart screaming for his beloved's company. He didn't care if he had to look through the whole pile of ruins he was determined to find her. He just hoped it wouldn't come down to that….  
  
  
With a joyous cry Merle exclaimed, "I found her!!!!"  
  
  
Dropping the slab of metal in his hands the king rushed over the area with the young red head woman on his heels. Once they were by the cat-girl's side they spotted Hitomi still half covered by the remains waist down. The queen's eyes were closed and blood dribbled from a small head wound hidden in her mound of brunette hair. Her clothes were tattered to say the least and it obvious she held many bruises. A pearly feather laid close by, but this was overlooked. It was irrelevant anyway…. At the moment the royal woman's wings were tucked snuggly in her back…. The only thing that appeared serious was that the seeress was unconscious….  
  
  
Van gently pushed Merle aside to remove his wife from the mound of destruction. Carefully with the help of the cat and the woman of red hair the three were able to release their queen. Tenderly the king lifted his wife into his muscular arms holding her close to his chest. Softly the beautiful woman groaned, but did not wake. As people started to surround the royal couple the angel king could only stare down at his wife. Dimly he heard someone call for a healer, but his thoughts dwelt on his beloved. With one arm beneath her shoulder and the other beneath her knees his hands were unable to stroke away the brunette bangs that fell over her closed eyes. Unknowingly a single crystal droplet slipped from one his fire eyes as Van whispered lovingly, "Hitomi…."  
  
  
  
  
~~~Lands East of Fanelia~~~  
Sian and Celena stood shoulder to shoulder in the center of the village. Their eyes watched the sky with a growing dread filling their heart. They could feel the battle approaching. Warriors always appeared to have this sense of war. No one could say how, but the finest warriors and soldiers could tell you when a war was brewing. In fact the warriors themselves had no idea how they knew this, but they trusted their instincts and from past history it appeared they were never wrong….  
  
  
The guardian clenched her bow tightly in her pale fist as she locked her jaw. Forest green and pale lavender clothing fluttered in the breeze in growing suspense. Blonde hair floated in the wind from the ponytail of the knight's sister. Pale fingers grasped the gold and silver hilt of her blade readying herself. They were coming….  
  
  
Sukai stepped forward next to the two warriors causing the two other women to frown at this. Keeping their eyes ahead Sian replied, "Lady Sukai, you must hurry and leave before they arrive."  
  
  
Shaking her head slightly the former queen answered, "No, you're going to need me…."  
  
  
Those words caused the forest warrior to turn to the noble with a scowl, "Milady, I know you could help us, but your safety is more important than ours. Take your husband and gather the villagers. After that head to Fanelia as fast as the wind may carry you."  
  
  
Lifting her chin a little to show off authority the woman responded, "No, Sian. You can feel it, as can I. Those beings approaching are extremely powerful. You'll need every bit of help you can get including mine…."  
  
  
The two brunette ladies stared hard at each other both considering their options, which were few. Both could feel the enormity of the power swelling from the ones approaching and the guardian knew the noble was right though she hesitated to admit it. Celena could help in the fray, but would be completely outmatched for she held no powers to assist them. Rei would be no help at all. He had just begun his training as a warrior and was still a beginner at the staff. Holding no royal blood, no powers flowed through his veins. He was in the same position as one of the villagers here. Sighing heavily the forest war woman closed her silver eyes.   
  
  
"Alright" she said in defeat as she turned to the blonde soldier and nobleman, "Celena and Rei round up the villagers and get out of here immediately."  
  
  
The Freid soldier didn't like this idea at all and frowned at her comrade, "What? Sian, I can help you. I'm a seasoned warrior--"  
  
  
With time growing short Sukai interrupted, "We know you are a fine soldier, Lady Celena, but the beings that approach are different…. They hold powers, which you will be unable to fight against. It is best we stayed behind and held them here until you reached Fanelia."  
  
  
The nobleman looked at his wife in concern and quickly entered the discussion, "But Sukai, what will happen to both of you?"  
  
  
Sian and the royal lady glanced at each other uncertainly. Neither knew how this battle would go. For all they know they could easily beat their opponents in a few minutes or could die in an instant…. probably the latter…. Sorrowfully the royal angel replied, "Will try to hold up as best as we can. If we have a chance after the villagers have escaped will follow suit and meet you at--"  
  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt" a hollow voice of hatred disrupted the conversation making the royal's sentence be cut off. The foursome started and turned their eyes above them where the speaker was. Above them was a man concealed beneath a dark robe of blackness with a hood. Gargoyle-like wings beat lightly in the air with ease as he smirked down at his victims. Black boots were the only thing visible beneath his attire making him seem all the more threatening. Behind him stood seven other beings dressed in the same attire with leathery wings also keeping them afloat in mid-air. The leader's eyes were shadowed, but from his nose down you could see his face. Black scales gleamed menacingly in the sunlight disturbing the four protectors below. What being had scales and pale skin on their hide?….  
  
  
Before one could think up an answer the being growled, "Where ever you plan on escaping to let me just say you'll never reach your destination…."  
  
  
  
  
~~~Fanelia~~~  
The gentle moonlight peeked through the window's snowy curtains and washed over the frail form of the seeress. Creamy bandages were wrapped tightly around the lady's head and held a red spot where the blood had seeped into the material. Hitomi's face was placid and still showing little sign of damage as it kept her beauty. She had been changed into one of her pale rose nightgowns that held no sleeves, but thin straps that ran over her shoulders. The cream comforter was pulled over her to rest just below her chest and over her swollen belly. Other than her head wound the 'Angel' had been fine, even her unborn child seemed unaffected by the event. It seemed a little strange to say the least for the babe to be unfazed by the ordeal since it had been such a terrible accident. They could only guess that the baby was a fighter…. just like its parents….   
  
  
Van laid next to his wife on their large king-sized bed. He had slipped into his cream night pants and had stayed by his beloved's side since she had been brought to the castle. After she had been taken cared for the king brought her back to their room to rest hoping all she needed was sleep. Sadly that what he needed too, but he could not bring himself to slumber. His heart was aching for his angel. Seeing her injured like this made his protectiveness for her only strengthen. Looking at her pale face the man had to chuckle. Hitomi always got aggravated with him when he got too protective of her. He remembered one time they had an argument about her going on a horseback ride into the forest by herself and she had told him a small parable.  
  
  
Her sweet voice echoed in his mind tenderly in the memory, "You must hold a dove tightly, but not too tight or you will crush it. You must hold a dove loosely, but not too loosely or it will escape. Van, don't worry about me so much. I'm glad you do, but too much and you'll suffocate me…."  
  
  
Smiling warmly the royal angel brushed away a few brunette locks from his love's face to better look upon her. She was so wise though she too was learning each day. They worked so perfectly together. Where he lacked in something she would be strong in it. Where she lacked in something he would be strong in it. They were partners in life and together they were a strong unit. Everyday was amazing together and they often indulged in the other's company though duties often stole their extra time away….   
  
  
Tenderly Van stroked his wife's arms beneath the cover to comfort him during his distress for her. They said she would be alright, but to he couldn't help it. He was fearful for her well-being. Silently the king moved closer to his beloved holding her tightly to him as she slept. His hands ran down her arms and halted at her stomach. The bulge of flesh was still beneath her gown and his tan palm. Closing his eyes he wondered about their child. If they had lost the babe then he would never have forgiven himself, even now he having trouble doing so. Van buried his face in the 'Angel's hair breathing in the deep scent of flowers and orchards.   
  
  
Slowly the king's thoughts began to drift away as sleep began to crept up on his body. Why did she love him so?…. Van could name plenty of men who had showed obvious interest in his spouse before they were wed yet she had chose him. Once the ceremony had finished no man dared to challenge the white dragon for the seeress…. Arms of warmth locked together around the slim body of the angel woman in a protective embrace as the king finally fell into the realm of dreams along with his mate…. Little did he know that Hitomi was nowhere near the dream realm in her mind,…. but in the realm of visions….  
  
  
  
  
~~~Lands East of Fanelia~~~  
Sian dove out of the way of a small blackish-purple comet that shot through the village. Landing hard in the dirt on her elbows the dust rose around the guardian filling her nostrils. Coughing loudly the warrior rushed to rise and nearly was met with another small comet. The blast was in such close proximity to the forest warrior that it sent her and several villagers flying through the air. With no time to react the victims crashed to the earth sending up more dust. Wincing in pain the brunette maiden lifted herself to her hands and knees. As she did so she glanced at the village's predicament in that matter of a few seconds….  
  
  
It had been hours since the first wave of attacks and now the sky had turned to a deep black with the moon hanging overhead. Fires had begun to jump from huose to house torching the village in a rage. The dwellers of the town were crying out and screaming…. some in pain…. others in fear…. Cattle had somehow escaped from the fields' fences and now stampeded through the alleys crushing some of the villagers who could not flee from their path. Dust littered the air and clouded the sight of the town's occupants. The eight dark beings flew through the air in a hiss of blackness. They were picking off the villagers one by one. The leader of the group, who had yet to be identify, just hovered above the civilization while his minions did the dirty work as though it was nothing extreme. Children were pulled from their mother's arms and killed on site while fathers were slay before their families. Celena did her best to aid the Draconians, but with no wings to help her into the air or powers to protect them so she was no better off then the villagers.  
  
  
Desperately the blonde soldier battled with her sword, but their opponents also had weapons of their owns. Each demon, one might call them, held their own swords created from the black essence of powers. With, but a thought the weapon would appear in their palms like raven fire swirling in the design of a double-edged blade before snuffing out to reveal a metal sword with a black and silver hilt. Even without the swords of burning darkness the four fighters were outmatched greatly for the hooded beings held powers of unknown strength. Mostly all they did was toss blackish-purple comets at the four warriors, but that was enough to show their superiority.   
  
  
Sian raced behind one of the houses and lend against its side to catch her breath. These enemies were quick and powerful. They showed no mercy and though they attacked individually they had a great advantage over the village. The forest war woman carefully looked around the edge of the building and checked the battle….  
  
  
Celena was doing her best to get the villagers out of the town, but the demons just picked off the stragglers as if they had all the time in the world. Three of the other demons had flew off towards the two neighboring towns to destroy them while this central area was taken down. More than anything Sian wanted to help the other two villages, but no matter how she tried she could not find a way out of the city. The demons, while attacking, continually circled the area daring people to try to escape attacking all those who did. The guardian looked towards the opposite direction of the Freid soldier and saw the royal couple doing what they could. Sukai was shooting off white comets in all directions trying her best to stop the dark ones from hitting the villagers. The royal angel's husband stood nearby her urging the people along while trying to stick close to his spouse.   
  
  
The green clothed warrior looked towards the sky where the demon leader stood. He remained still and quiet, not flinching an inch. At the beginning he had fired a massive blast at the four protectors scattering them and the villagers. Then he had deployed his seven followers. Now he hovered over the battle watching with an evil smirk across his face enjoying every moment of his superiority. Sian's jaw locked together in a furious rage. He's cold heart angered the guardian and all she wanted was to wipe that smirk of his blasted face! Unfortunately during the first attack the guardian had lost her bow and now had no weapon to aid her. Without it she was crippled and could do little to help….  
  
  
Suddenly a demon appeared before the brunette warrior hovering just a few feet away from her. The dark being was slim and her skin was pale though covered in ghastly ebony scales. Smirking beneath the hood the dark creature lifted a pitch-black claw to Sian's face. Urgently the guardian dodged the on coming comet narrowly escaping its searing blast. The impact on the building sent the structure in the heap of wood fragments that began to blaze in golden tongues. With a roar of power the war angel was thrown through the air once again to land in the center street. Slamming down hard on her stomach Sian got the wind knocked out of her and she curled up in a fetal position as she squeezed her silver eyes shut. Coughing uncontrollable the warrior tried to endure the spikes of pain running through her scraped up body.   
  
  
The poor guardian was already full of bruises and scrapes blotted with red patches of blood. Her bangs were matted to her brow and the dirt clung to her flush skin. Rips ran through her green and gold attire marking the present battle. It was not looking well for the guardian and the villagers….  
  
  
Sian dug her fingers into the parched dirt and forced herself to her knees. Taking in a sharp breath of air another wave of pain hit her body hard nearly making her fall over from the ordeal. Suddenly a loud 'thud' was heard before the angel and with hard eyes of silver the woman opened her orbs to glare at her adversary. The same demon stood before her and the guardian could barely see it, but she saw a pair of feminine lips smirking down at her. Growling in rage the war angel rose sharply and brought a hard upper cut to hit the hooded female in the chin. The being's head fell back at the blow causing her to stumble a few feet backwards. Without giving her enemy a moment to regroup Sian brought a mud boot into the lady's midsection. The guardian smiled when she heard the impact crunch beneath her foot and saw the enemy go flying through the air.  
  
  
Sian smirked at her opponent who now laid in the dirt. With silver jewels sparking with the thrill of battle the guardian felt her blood quicken. Her adrenaline was starting to rush in her veins causing the warrior to become nearly giddy at the effect of the battle. Glaring down at her fallen adversary the angel felt her pride soar…. only to crash back down when she heard a hollow laugh come from the injured demon….  
  
  
Gaping in shock Sian watched as the enemy rose steadily from the dusty earth laughing all the while. Baring her fangs in an evil grin the demon growled. Her hood had fallen out of place by a fraction and the guardian of the forest was able to catch sight of a black scaled cheek with a green eye staring at her. Strains of hair too dirty from dust to tell what color they were fell over the one visible eye. Sian felt the blood in face drain away and she was sure her face was paler than ever. How was it possible?…. She had heard the ribs crack inside her opponent and yet she seemed unfazed?!….   
  
  
Shaking her head from the shock and bringing back some color to her face the guardian charged the demon again. With the annoying smirk on her face the demon waited for her opponent to grow closer to her. Shouting a warrior cry Sian leapt into the air to send a kick straight into the enemy's face. Sadly before the woman could land her attack the demon lifted her ebony claw again and shot a comet straight at the war angel. With a painful cry the guardian was thrown backwards through the air to land roughly on her back. Sliding through the dirt for several moments Sian watched the sky reel above her.   
  
  
Once she had come to a halt the angel woman tried to rise to her feet. Just when she had gotten to one knee she saw a dark blur rush her. Suddenly she felt something hard make contact with her chin and again she was sent through the air to fall once more into the dirt. Laying on her stomach the warrior's bangs fell over her eyes of silver while her face was parallel with the ground. Without warning the toe of a boot struck her side and the lady cried in pain. Shakily the angel lifted her head to see the dark smirk of her superior.   
  
  
Perhaps if she had been a villager should would have given up, but Sian was a warrior and chosen guardian of her people. Quitting just wasn't part of her vocabulary. With a grunt the guardian lifted herself onto one palm and foot while she lifted her other hand in the air to keep balance and sent a sidekick flying against her opponent's heels. Unprepared for the attack the demon woman was knocked off her feet. Howling in anger the hooded being landed on her side and quickly pushed herself up with a pale hand. Before she had a chance to face the guardian though Sian kicked her with all her strength right in the jaw sending her soaring once more.   
  
  
As the guardian saw the demon crash into the parched earth the angel felt herself get a little stronger from the small victory. Growling the dark clothed being rose from the ground with her leathery wings stretching from the rough landing. Smirking Sian got into a fighting stance and shouted, "If you want this village you'll have to kill me first!"  
  
  
  
  
~~~Vision~~~  
Hitomi struggled to watch the horrible scene laid out before her mind knowing it was probably important for her to view. She soared over a village torn apart and burning in golden flames without the use of her wings as though she was a spirit floating with the wind. Smoke had begun to scorch the sky. Dark clouds began to roll in from nowhere showing a thunder storm was approaching. Cattle raced through the town crushing the innocent. The seeress was vaguely aware that there were five particular beings of darkness causing the battle, for at the moment the 'Angel' was focused on the four familiar people she knew quite well.   
  
  
Through the mass of bodies rushing about the burning infernos of buildings stood the blonde warrior doing her best to hold back what look to be a gargoyle in a hood. With her sword as her only aid the soldier battled the beast, but was outmatched. The dark being merely knocked her aside and then proceeded to take down the Draconians with dark orbs of light that hissed with power. Elsewhere Sian was doing quite well against one of the dark creatures in particular. The seeress slightly frowned when she noticed the guardian did not hold her bow. It worried Hitomi to see the protector of the village to be without her personal weapon. Glancing at different parts of the town the 'Angel' spotted the silver and gold bow sticking out of the earth. Turning back to the war angel below Hitomi knew the bow was a good distance away from its owner. Even if the guardian knew where her weapon was there was little chance she would get an opportunity to retrieve it….  
  
  
Suddenly the seeress's focus changed and now she was looking down at her parents. Her father held a crude staff in his hands as he batted away a feisty demon in the air. The poor man had been forced to break a broom handle to serve as his weapon since he did not have his own personal staff. The man desperately tried to hold back the attacker from his wife and the villagers, but he barely making a difference. The demon was merely toying with him as it flew back and forth before him. Hitomi could see the rage in her father's eyes as she realized the dark creature was speaking to him, probably laughing at him.  
  
  
About then the seeress noticed her mother. The woman's hair was flying wildly in the rushing wind as she threw countless pearly orbs at another demon. Sukai was doing pretty well at stopping her opponent's attacks from hurting others. With each black orb that was tossed through the air a white one would hit it erupting both in a small blast centered just above the Draconians' heads. Sadly though with every counterattack the royal woman sent it stole a piece of strength from her body while it seemed her opponent had yet to break a sweat. Sukai clenched her teeth together as she lifted both palms and shot a double attack. One hit a dark orb while the other went for the attacking demon. With a roar the pearly glow struck the dark opponent hard in the chest causing the being to plunge towards the ground. Angrily the demon rose in a fit of dust its wings stretching to show of its size. It wasn't out of the battle yet….  
  
  
The battle continued to rage below as Hitomi view of the scene switched. Her emerald eyes came to focus on the leader of the dark band as he floated over the village with arms crossed. Beneath the shadows of his face there was a grin that sent shiver down the seeress's spine. The pitch-black robe fluttered in the breeze, but continued to conceal the being's identity. The 'Angel' could feel the evil power emitting from his form and it scared her. Each of the hidden creatures had the same power, but this gargoyle had triple the amount they had making him the obvious leader. Hitomi had never felt such darkness from one soul. Probably what scared her the most though was that the being felt familiar….   
  
  
Without warning the leader of the darkness unlocked his arms and glared down below at someone in particular. Hitomi didn't have a chance to look at whom he was staring at for before she knew it the demon dove through the air to the scene below in a rage. Emerald eyes followed the being's descent until she directed her sight towards his destination. The young queen felt like screaming out as she realized the demon was heading straight for her mother…. and Sukai, along with Rei, was completely unaware of it….  
  
  
  
  
~~~Lands East of Fanelia~~~  
Sukai tossed her head forcing her dark locks from her eyes. Clenching her teeth together to dull the growing stress on her body the noble woman brought both her palms up to the sky at the demon. Hissing in pain through her teeth the royal angel released two glowing white auras. One of the pearly orbs collided with a black ball of destruction causing them to erupt into a blast that sparked like a firework. The other attack of whiteness shot the hovering demon square in the chest sending the beast to the ground at the force of the blow. Just as quickly as the creature had fallen it rose from the dust in a dark rage. The sunlight gleamed over half of the hooded figure's face revealing white fangs. Growling the beast stretched its wings to get ready to attack again.   
  
  
The woman got into a crude fighting stance that she had remembered seeing warriors do and prepared herself. The poor royal was exhausted from the battle and felt her powers reaching their end. Sooner or later her body would give out from the stress of using her powers so profusely. Sukai's clothes were filthy with dust and dirt and were tattered in several places. Red scratches lined her pale skin from close attacks and a line of blood dripped from a shallow cut on her arm. She needed to rest or there would be no way she would see the battle through so the former ruler took that moment to catch her breath.   
  
  
Sadly she had little time for that for suddenly she was shoved roughly to the ground from behind by some unknown force. Weakly the woman turned her head from her place on the ground and saw a dark figure looming behind her. Emerald eyes narrowed at the being as she felt the power emitting from it. She frowned at herself for being so foolish as to be completely preoccupied by her opponent that she never saw the attack coming. Growling the woman tried to rise to her feet, but was held down by a dark boot of ebony. The hooded figure smirked at the weak attempts his captive made as she tried to escape. With a deep voice of familiarity the holder of the royal angel said, "Sukai…. You are still weak after all these years…. I would have expected more from the mother of the 'Angel of Gaea'…."   
  
  
Suddenly a staff swung through the air at the base of the demon's neck and for a moment one would have thought the four friends had won, but the thought was soon shattered as the wooden weapon broke into fragments once it met the demon's flesh. The splinters shot off in all directions while the dark figure remained motionless. The angel woman gaped at this in astonishment. How was that possible?…. Fear gripped her soul as she realized they held no power to stop this being….  
  
  
Slowly the dark figured turned around, still with his foot holding down the angel woman, as he faced the startled brunette man who held what was left of the crude staff. Rei was in utter shock that his attempt to help his wife had failed. His mud brown eyes turned away from the broken weapon and refocused on the leader of the attackers. Gulping down the lump in his throat the nobleman stared hard at the demon not willing to show his fear. Smirking at the fire in the opposing man's soul the beast almost found himself having respect for the man. He was unwilling to give up when he was outmatched. Well, he almost had respect for him,…. but not quite….  
  
  
In a fit of rage the demon man lifted a tan palm to unsuspecting angel's scarlet shirt. Before Rei had a chance to escape the attack the demon's hand glowed an evil black. With a roar the blast shot from the figure's hand right through the noble's chest. The angel man's mouth went dry as he felt the world swimming beneath him. His adversary's hand fell away from the man's body as Rei's arms wrapped over his chest. Desperately the man tried to breath air into his lungs, but tasted the foul liquid of blood swirling in his mouth. His vision grew fuzzy and images grew incomprehensible as the man's knees buckled. Blood oozed from his chest and slipped over his pale arms as Rei glanced down at his injury. His chocolate eyes grew wide in shock as he noticed a hole where his heart should have been. Unable to gaze upon the gruesome display the man shut his eyes closed and wrapped his arms tighter over the spot. After a moment of dizziness the noble opened his eyes again and looked at his wife. The woman's face was as white as snow and her green eyes showed off the shock in her heart. The couple knew it was the end for the courageous man and neither knew what to think or say.  
  
  
Feeling his life slipping away the angel said his final words to his love in a weak voice, "I'm sorry…. I love you, Sukai…."  
  
  
With that the man fell to his side rising a bit of dust. His bangs of mahogany fell over open eyes shadowed by death. Rich blood of the Atlantians slipped from his mouth and fell to the earth marking another casualty of the day. The ground soaked up the liquid and the brown dirt turned to an ugly red of death.   
  
  
Sukai felt like her heart had died along with her husband. Tears of sparkling emerald fell from her green eyes as she let grief take a hold of her soul. The royal's body went limp and she no longer struggled underneath the foot of her attacker. She didn't care anymore about her life…. for her life was her love…. and he had died….   
  
  
Smirking the demon removed his boot from the royal's back and Sukai made no move to escape his presence. With victory in his grasp the demon reached down with an ebony claw to clutch the woman's green shirt and pulled the angel to her feet. Still in shock from her husband's death the woman had no will to hold herself up in a standing position so her capture was forced to support her with both hands. Turning her around to face him the demon grinned to show off his fangs.   
  
  
Sukai felt weak and nauseated, but she was able to focus on the world around her. Slowly the image of captor came into her view as the angel lifted her emerald eyes to the murder. Immeasurable rage lashed out through the woman's soul suddenly as she realized the person holding her was her love's killer. Gritting her teeth together the woman hissed, "Who are you?!"  
  
  
Though she was in no position to ask question the being decided he would identify himself to the former ruler. With a raven claw the killer pulled back his hood swiftly revealing the rest of his face. Sukai had never met the man personally, but from pictures drawn by her mother and visions she had received in the past the royal Draconian knew who held her and felt the life within her drain. With a voice soaked in shock the lady whispered, "Dornkirk…."  
  
  
The Zaibach emperor laughed heartily at the surprised look drawn on his victim's face, "You are surprised, Sukai…. Didn't I vow to one day have my revenge?…. Yet you are shocked to see me…."  
  
  
With a voice barely audible the woman replied, "You're supposed to be dead…."  
  
  
Chuckling darkly the man brought his face of twisted black scales and tan skin to the lady's and growled, "Yes,… but after nearly three years of Hell one grows tired of the tortures there…. I learned to adapt to my surroundings and soon I discovered I could do something I myself did not deem possible…."  
  
  
Shaky with fear Hitomi's mother asked with a timid voice, "What was that?…."  
  
  
Eyes of shadows mixed with brown the man growled, "I can drain beings' energy…. Their powers…. I can even cause immortals to become as weak and powerless as a mortal…."   
  
  
Emerald eyes grew wide with realization, "You turned Akuma mortal?!"  
  
  
Hissing in remembering rage the demon man replied "No…. The transfer was not complete. He escaped my grasp just before I had finished and thus he continued to grasp his immortality, but I do hold his powers and you might say that I am now immortal myself…. Or at least partially…."  
  
  
"Partially?…." the royal asked confused. Sukai desperately tried to keep him busy as long as possible trying to let the villagers and her friends escape though deep down she knew the other demons would never allow it, "How can you be part immortal?…."  
  
  
Annoyed by lack of knowledge that the royal woman had he snarled, "I have the strength of a god, but I can still be killed…. Once I have gained enough power I will have even immortality…. All I have to do is find your daughter…. By the time I reach Fanelia I now she will be gone…. She will try to round up the 'Guardians of Gaea' and my patience is thin so I will go after her…. I will not wait for her at her castle, but go and find each guardian and destroy all I find there…. Perhaps I will even drain the guardians of their powers, but they don't have nearly as much power as your daughter possesses…."  
  
  
Sukai felt her blood freeze with what he was suggesting. He was going to go after her entire family! Her people would die along with her daughter and son! Her grandchild yet to be born would never even see the sunlight! No! She could not allow this to happen! She 'would not' allow this! Letting her wheels work in her mind at top speed to think up a plan the royal woman realized she needed more time so she asked the question, "Why do you want my daughter?"   
  
  
Chocolate eyes sparked in rage at such an absurd question as the demon man growled, "If you are that dumb, Sukai, then I wonder how you ever survived in life! Your daughter is the royal heir of the Draconian throne and holds the last bit of power of our people. As you may recall only the royals of our race were allowed to keep their powers except for myself who held on to what little I could grasp. Though you have a son I have little interest in him. He is still young and his powers are not at there full peak thus he is useless. He will die along with his sister in the end after I am done with her. Other than that obvious fact your daughter holds the sacred pendant from ancient times. It is the source of the greatest power on all of Gaea! Your daughter is the only person who has been able to control it so effectively and thus she is the chandler of its powers. I need only drain her powers and through her I can link into the 'Power of Atlantis', other than that it won't be very difficult to take the awesome power of our people…."  
  
  
The former queen was becoming desperate. Her mind was becoming numb as she realized she had no options to choose from. Her powers weren't strong enough to take on Dornkirk and surely Sian and Celena would be no help either. The fate of her race laid in the hands of her eighteen year old daughter. In Sukai's mind Hitomi had always been special. Since the time of her birth her daughter had shown signs of powers that no child could ever possess. It was because of that fact that kept reoccurring throughout Hitomi's life that made the royal angel realize her daughter was destined for greatness that she could never possess and never wished to possess. Sukai knew she could do nothing, but she knew Hitomi could…. She had to help Hitomi in some way….  
  
  
The woman's thoughts were quieted as she realized her captor was smirking at her. Noticing her attention was back on him the dead being said in a hollow voice, "Not only does your daughter hold that great power, but I believe Joutei might have given her even more…."  
  
  
Sukai had to ask, "How do you know this?"  
  
  
Looking intently into the royal's eyes the man whispered, "Because when I sealed Joutei away he didn't even fight me…. I was going to take his powers…. Drain him of his essence also, but he leapt into the place I sealed the realm of Heaven and Hell in before I had a chance…. as though he didn't even need to fight me…. I can only assume he has told your daughter of my arrival and has placed his hope in her…. Why her I do not know or care, but I am sure he gave his powers to assist her. How much again I do not know, but it is power none the less and thus I must possess it. Besides myself your daughter is the probably most powerful being in the universe and thus she is my target."  
  
  
Sukai smirked as a thought crossed her mind. With a firm voice the woman asked, "If she is so powerful can you be certain you can defeat her?"  
  
  
The look the angel got was something she did not expect. Dornkirk's face showed no sign of fear, but only features of assurance. With a dark voice dripping in power the dark Zaibach emperor proclaimed, "Of course…. She might have power, but she could barely control the 'Power of Atlantis' a year ago…. or so I have been told…. If Joutei has given her powers of his own I wonder how she can possible survive with that raging through her body…. She could die from the stress alone…. I am an experience being who has mastered powers for nearly three years in the underworld…. Akuma's powers were easily controlled and thus I have the greater advantage…. Plus with your power combined with mine I grow stronger…. and the gape between the difference in power, which I doubt there is one between me and your daughter, grows smaller…. if there is one…. In the end I will be the victor and will rule Gaea along with the universe as my dwellings for eternity…."  
  
  
Once he had expressed what Sukai had been dreading the angel woman urgently tried to wrench herself from his iron grasp, but to no avail. Fear sparkled in her emerald pools as the woman saw Dornkirk about to commence with his plans. Desperate to escape Sukai unfurled her wings stretching them to their full length and beat as furiously as she could with them trying to pull away from his clutches. Dust rose from the wind created from her glowing wings, but she could not remove herself from his steel hold. The Zaibach man growled in annoyance at her struggle and swiftly placed both of his hands (one claw) on her cheeks.   
  
  
At the moment his palms made contact with her pale cheeks Sukai froze and she felt the sudden pull on her life. Suddenly a red aura began to glow around them and the transfer began. The red light highlighted their features as Dornkirk grinned in victory revealing his fangs. As the first wave of power began to merge with his own the man whispered, "The only thing different from taking your powers from taking Akuma's is that when I finish with the transfer…. you'll die…."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Please don't flame me! I know you people are going to go "WHY DID YOU STOP?!?!?!" but like I said before I love doing cliffhangers! It makes the story all the more interesting and suspenseful so you better get use to it. Please review! I really need more reviews!~  
  
  
~WHOA!!! This chapter was 17 pages long!!!! I didn't mean to make it that long. In fact is was going to be longer, but I decided I wanted to stop it here first. I hope you like the extra long chapter. All my chapters are going to be pretty long since a lot of stuff is going to happen. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy future chapters! Please review!~  
  
  
~Next chapter should be done by Friday or Saturday. Could be faster if I get a lot of reviews!!!! *hint! hint!*~ 


	5. The First of Many

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
~So far a lot has happened and yet the story has barely gotten started! Here's another chapter for you to enjoy! Hope you like it and Please review after you're done!~  
  
  
~Fluff Warning!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate Of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 ~ The First of Many  
  
~~~Vision~~~  
In a fit of rage the demon man lifted a tan palm to the unsuspecting angel's scarlet shirt. Before Rei had a chance to escape the attack the demon's hand glowed an evil black. With a roar the blast shot from the figure's hand right through the noble's chest. The angel man's mouth went dry as he felt the world swimming beneath him. His adversary's hand fell away from the man's body as Rei's arms wrapped over his chest. Desperately the man tried to breath air into his lungs, but tasted the foul liquid of blood swirling in his mouth. His vision grew fuzzy and images grew incomprehensible as the man's knees buckled. Blood oozed from his chest and slipped over his pale arms as Rei glanced down at his injury. His chocolate eyes grew wide in shock as he noticed a hole where his heart should have been. Unable to gaze upon the gruesome display the man shut his eyes closed and wrapped his arms tighter over the spot. After a moment of dizziness the noble opened his eyes again and looked at his wife. The woman's face was as white as snow and her green eyes showed off the shock in her heart. The couple knew it was the end for the courageous man and neither knew what to think or say.  
  
  
Feeling his life slipping away the angel said his final words to his love in a weak voice, "I'm sorry…. I love you, Sukai…."  
  
  
With that the man fell to his side rising a bit of dust. His bangs of mahogany fell over open eyes shadowed by death. Rich blood of the Atlantians slipped from his mouth and fell to the earth marking another casualty of the day. The ground soaked up the liquid and the brown dirt turned to an ugly red of death.   
  
  
Hitomi flung herself back from the gruesome image clutching the front of her nightgown in horror. With emerald tears trailing behind the seeress the queen reared back her head to scream.  
~~~End of Vision~~~  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi's scream pierced the night air waking her beloved husband that laid next to her. Quickly Van shook his angel's shoulders desperate to wake her from what he supposed was a nightmare. With tears streaming down her face the seeress woke to find herself staring up into her husband's rubies. Falling into a puddle of sobs the woman wrapped her slender arms around his neck and cried into the hollow beneath his chin. Tenderly the king pulled her closer to his bare chest letting her tears slip down his tan skin as he embraced his beloved. Bringing his lips to her pale ear Van whispered softly, "Shhh…. I'm here…. I'm right here…."  
  
  
Hitomi didn't want to believe that her dream was a vision and so plunging into self-denial she forced herself to believe it was, but a nightmare…. Yes, a nightmare…. Her father was still alive…. He had to be…. Sniffing away her tears the beautiful woman pulled away from her husband as she wiped away the crystal droplets with a pale hand. Looking down at the comforter of their luxurious bed the seeress felt very childish for crying out in her sleep and couldn't look at her king's face.  
  
  
However a warm hand cupped her cheek forcing her to turn her emeralds to him. Just as Hitomi looked up at her angel she found him kissing her passionately causing her eyelids to grow heavy and slid shut again. Van wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her closer to him as her arms automatically went to his neck. Their thighs brush against each other as the two were forced into an awkward state. The way they position themselves was strange, but because of Hitomi's bulging belly it was necessary for them so they might have that blissful moment. Slowly the raven headed man laid his queen back down on her back just wanting to have a moment with her like that. He still could barely contain his sorrow for nearly losing her that day and he desperately needed to hold her again. Hitomi's mind drifted away from her dream for the moment for she had grown lost in their private event. Subconsciously the seeress wondered how she was there in bed or why her husband was acting if she had been gone for centuries, but this was fuzzy in her mind through the pleasure of his touch.   
  
  
After several moments of their kiss oxygen began a necessary need and both were forced to pull away breathing heavily. Van stared intently at his beloved with guilt gripping his heart as he brushed away stray bangs from the seeress's eyes. With a tender voice the young nobleman whispered, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Hitomi, if only--"  
  
  
Van's apologetic words came up short once he saw the frown on his wife's face. Misinterpreting his intentions the woman grew confused as she thought, 'How does he know about my dream?….'  
  
  
Not knowing the misunderstanding the young angel king asked, "Don't you remember what happened at the glass house this afternoon, Hitomi?"  
  
  
The seeress's eyes went wide in realization and she felt her hands grow clammy. Without thinking the 'Angel' brushed her pale fingers through her hair to the spot her head wound laid and felt the rough bandage laying there. Images of the prior catastrophe came back in a tide knocking her into the present. Joutei…. Joutei had called upon her…. told her…. told her Dornkirk was coming…. a swell of power…. a blinding light…. the seven guardians….  
  
  
Staring at her husband, who looked at her curiously, Hitomi realized her nightmare had been a vision, but was it foreshadowing the future…. or telling of the recent past?….  
  
  
  
~~~Lands East of Fanelia~~~  
Sukai struggled desperately against the death hold on her face, but could not force her limbs to move. Dornkirk had somehow immobilized her and now was draining the very life out of her. With emerald jewels opened wide the royal Draconian woman could feel the pull on her soul as the essence of her being began to be taken away. She was vaguely aware that her captor was smirking, but her mind was more focused on trying to slow down the dizziness controlling her.  
  
  
Frantically the woman tried to think of a plan before she died,…. but there was nothing to be done…. Her energy had been dangerously low to start with and now its measurements were only lowering with each moment the transfer continued. Try as she might she did not have the strength to escape his grasp. What could she do any way if she escaped?…. Even if she were able to pull away he would catch her once again and then it would be over…. Already her beautiful wings of pearly white where growing dim and turning a sickening gray hue….  
  
  
'Where were her friends?' the angel wondered as the world began to grow out of comprehending shapes. Where were Celena and Sian?…. For a moment a part of Sukai didn't care where they were or if they were alive, but that was soon snuffed out as she remembered her loyalty to her close love ones. They were probably hurt or struggling against their own battles. She had to escape this torment! Not only were her friends counting on her, but also her entire race and remaining family! She would never give up on them. New energy flared in the woman as she struggled against her captor. The red sphere though only grew in intensity sending a scarlet glow through the burning town in the night….  
  
  
  
  
~~~Celena~~~  
The blonde warrior fell onto her back as the demon knocked her down. Swiftly the Freid soldier brought her sword up to meet the silver blade of her opponent. Golden sparks flew from the impact and faded away to the parched earth. Celena looked up at her opponent's face, but was unable to see anything for the hood was still in place keeping the shadows over the face of skin and scales. Her enemy's wings were stretched out against the night sky making them barely visible. Sharp fangs gleamed savagely in the glow of fires. The trained warrior glared at her adversary with growing rage and kicked the demon hard in the lower abdomen. With a hiss of pain the attacker stumbled back still clenching the black and silver hilt of her weapon.  
  
  
Celena quickly rose and scanned the village. Most of the villagers had been killed by claw, comet, cattle, or sword and now laid sprawled out over the redden earth. Their bodies were ripped to shreds or burned to crisps. Blood pouring from countless wounds made the scene all the more sickening. People continued to race through town frantic to escape the dark enemies that hunted them. Now it seemed though only one demon continued the attacks on the Draconian villagers….  
  
  
Disgusted by the corpses the soldier turned her view towards her angel sparring partner. The war angel was battered up, but otherwise was all right. What seemed to be the worst of injuries was that her nose was bleeding and her left eye was very puffing. The poor warrior would probably have a black eye tomorrow. Sian was fighting as hard as she could against one of the demons, but Celena noticed the guardian's bow was nowhere around. Without that vital weapon the forest warrior would be at a disadvantage. Sooner or later she would slow and then the demon would have her. Where was her bow?….   
  
  
Before the Freid soldier could think her stomach was rammed into by a pitch-black boot sending the poor warrior flying backwards. With a thunderous crash Celena collided into a burning building and landed within the flaming structure. Blonde locks fell over her eyes as the maiden clutched her stomach in pain. Her lavender eyes turned to where she once stood and through the hot tongues of gold she saw her attacker's form. The black being's wings stretched and flickered in anger as the demon began to walk towards its fallen opponent.  
  
  
Celena quickly glanced around her seeing flames in all directions. The only exit was the one she had created when she crashed through one of the walls. The searing heat forced sweat to appear on the soldier's body as she rose shakily onto her mud boots. Although flames were everywhere and the structure was sure to collapse any moment the maiden of sunshine hair was not worried. More than once she had been in the middle of burning flames, though at that time she had been the direct cause of the fire when she had been a soldier for Zaibach. Clenching her teeth together the warrior clenched the hilt of her blade, which she so luckily had not lost in the fall. Glaring at her adversary the trained soldier swiftly leapt through the massive hole in the building and landed a few feet before the demon. Growling angrily Celena lifted her blade readying herself for her opponent.   
  
  
The demon hissed incomprehensible curses beneath its dark hood and brought its sword down in a powerful sweep only to be knocked away in a fit of sparks by the Freid soldier's own weapon. In moments the two blades began a wild dance of sparks and swings as the swords tried to overpower each other. Stepping over bloody corpses the fighters continued their battle as their blades gleamed in the moonlight. Smoke curled up from the conflagrations and slowly rose into the night sky. Dark thunderclouds rolled in through the hour of war and the first streaks of lightning shattered in the air with a roar. This was overlooked though for below the black mists were scattered battles privately fought between people who were trying to survive.   
  
  
Celena dodged a swift cut that sliced just above her head and tried to knock her opponent off its feet, but failed. With a growl the demon jumped backwards narrowly missing a mud brown boot that assaulted its ankles. With a cry the famed soldier dove for her enemy and thrust the sword straight at the demon's chest. For some strange reason the dark figure did not try to evade the on coming attack and took the blow at full force. The blonde maiden grinned victoriously as the sword pierced through the dark clothing and out the demon's back. However this expression was soon washed away as Celena noticed no red blood dripping from the wound, but black ooze that licked the steel blade. The gargoyle figure glared down at the blade and stared down at its dark blood. The maiden's lavender eyes grew wide as the demon grabbed the soldier's hilt and pulled the blade from its flesh. With a growl the mysterious being clutched the injury with both hands letting the dark liquid spill over its claw and hand as it stared down at the gruesome wound.  
  
  
The sunshine hair whipped across the maiden's face forcing her to brush it away as she continued to stare at the scene before her. Never before had she seen a being bled blackness. These creatures surely were not of Gaea! With a voice filled with shaky wonder the war woman asked, "What are you?…."  
  
  
The demon's shadowy face snapped towards the war woman angrily and with unbelievable strength struck the woman with the back of its ebony claw sending Celena flying. Crashing to the earth Celena lost the hilt of her blade in surprise from the attack. The poor soldier found herself on her back and with painful motion she rose into a sitting position. Groaning slightly the warrior turned towards her attacker and watched with wide eyes the demon begin to charge her. How could it survive from such a fatal blow?…. No being could have lived through that!….   
  
  
As the dark being raced towards her Celena was forced to leave the thoughts behind so she might dodge the oncoming being. Barely missing the demon the soldier rolled to the side and watched a pair of dark boots slam to a halt. With the grace of trained warrior Celena leapt to her feet to face her 'very much alive' opponent. Stepping back to put some distance between her and her adversary the blonde maiden felt her back run into something. Glancing behind her the warrior smiled to see her close companion, Sian, with her back against hers. In front of the green guardian stood another dark demon that seemed to be in quite a bit of a rage.   
  
  
Looking back at her own opponent the blonde soldier asked her dear friend, "How's your fight going?"   
  
  
Laughing lightly Sian's braid bounced, "Very well seeing I'm still alive. How about you?"  
  
  
"The same" Celena laughed as she continued to stare warily at the demon before her, "But I lost my sword during the fight so I say time's up."  
  
  
"Agreed…." replied the forest warrior as she watched her opponent beginning to charge. At the same moment Celena's opponent also charged with both of the warriors stuck in the middle. Roaring in rage the demons raced towards their victims with their dark wings outstretched and blades ready. The guardian and soldier quickly went into fighting stances preparing for the worst, but all of sudden the green warrior flinched. Her thoughts turned towards a humorous idea making a smirk play on her pale lips. Laughing Sian turned around and brought both her elbows under the Freid soldier's armpits. Clutching her friend's shoulders in her pale hands the guardian released her wings making several stray feathers drift from their homes. Before Celena could have had time to protest the brunette maiden beat her wings and lifted both of them into the air out of the dangerous path of their attackers. One might have thought the two demons would have collided like intended and that would be the last we heard of them, but to the dismay of the two close friends they discovered the dark beings were more agile than they gave them credit. Watching in fear the blonde and brunette fighter saw one demon fling itself to the ground moments before the collision. The second beast leapt over the other narrowly missing the fellow demon's head and stretched its wings in midair. With an angry cry the demon beat its leathery wings and flew after their escaping prey.   
  
  
Sian growled in frustration as she saw the other demon also leap into the night air to follow them, 'Blast those demons!'  
  
  
Using all the energy she could muster the green guardian desperately tried to quicken her flight. With their hair and clothes fluttering the two friends frantically tried to evade their predators. Sadly though with the added weight of her fellow fighter Sian's getaway was not fast enough and the dark beings were quickly gaining. Soaring through a cloud of smoke the two warrior friends tried to outmaneuver the growing threat. Sian's dark locks whipped in her eyes on several occasions causing her to grow frustrated with the silky strains. Hissing through her teeth from the stress of the flight the guardian cried, "I can't hold you any longer! They're gaining fast while we try to escape them! I must set you down or we'll both die!"  
  
  
Celena stared at the ground below scanning the area as she listened to the ancient warrior. She knew her dear friend was right, but she was reluctant to be tossed aside when Sian would have to face both demons. She would never forsake a friend like that! Suddenly the soldier's lavender eyes caught sight of a silver and gold object protruding from the ground below from a mist the fires and bodies. Her face tugged into a joyous smile as a plan snapped into her mind. Quickly the blonde maiden shouted against the rush of air, "Sian! I see your bow down there! If you drop me next to it I can toss it up to you!"  
  
  
Upon hearing about her weapon the guardian looked down at the planet below and frantically searched for their last hope. Spotting her enchanted bow the war angel wanted to sing with joy. Smirking the brunette maiden shouted back, "No need! All I need is to drop you down somewhere!"  
  
  
Not completely understanding the logic in the plan the blonde warrior nodded putting full faith in her friend. Sian seeing the soldier's corporation the guardian changed the angle of her pearly wings and dove for the earth below with the demons only a few yards behind them. Celena wrapped her hands around her friend's as the ground below rushed up to meet them. Gulping down her fears the soldier hoped Sian's plan worked. As her bow came into view again the war angel quickly released her senses out towards her weapon until she felt her powers brush against the metal. With a magical cry the guardian called for her bow….  
  
  
Celena watched in wonder as the metal bow began to glow a brilliant green sparkling in golden stars in the dirt below. With a chime like bells the weapon faded away with the emerald light as though it never was there. Before long the Freid warrior felt a sudden warmth near the right of her face. With her blonde strains fluttering in the breeze Celena turned her lavender eyes to where Sian's fist and Celena's hand were. With growing wonder a green light began to shine from beneath the maiden's fingers causing her to remove her hand for a better look. Gaping in astonishment the woman watched as tiny green beams of light escaped from between the angel's pale fingers. Slowly the light grew in intensity and Celena could have sworn she saw the light bending into a familiar shape.  
  
  
Without a chance to say a word the soldier felt her friend's hold fall away leaving her in the midair with no support. Holding back a startled cry Celena fell to the world below watching the ground becoming too close for comfort. The fall was too sudden and had caught the sunshine haired fighter off guard. When the knight's sister landed on her feet the landing was unsteady and caused her tumble forward. Rolling through the dirt for several seconds the maiden barely was able to control the fit of dust her fall brought up. At the moment her rolling ceased Celena lifted her dirty face to the sky above to see what was to become of her dear friend….  
  
  
Sian could feel the power floating in her fist. She could feel the power beginning to adjust itself into the familiar shape of her bow. Moving swiftly the guardian pulled her hands out from under the soldier's armpits and glanced down at her as Celena fell down to the earth. Gritting her teeth the warrior waited for her bow to completely form in her fingers before she turned to attack her pursuers. Slowly the light swelled and grew solid in between her pale fingers before stretching into a long slender frame. In seconds golden lines swirled over green light as the image of the weapon finally appeared. With the chime of bells the silver metal of the enchanted bow washed over the green glow and became the gleaming weapon that was well known to the 'Guardian of the Forest'. Smiling in victory the war angel twirled the bow between her fingers adjusting her hold better just before she turned completely around to the dark faces of the two demons just ten feet from her. Falling backwards allowed the demons not to collide into the green angel, but it also allowed Sian to form two arrows of white light. Turning her bow horizontal like a crossbow the guardian aimed the arrows directly at the two beings. No one even noticed that the sky had begun to turn a tinge of purple marking the approaching dawn. The demons had no time to react when Sian released the light arrows and shouted, "EAT THIS!"  
  
  
  
  
~~~Fanelia~~~  
Hitomi and Van emerged from the chamber earlier than usually that morning because of the startling vision from the night. The seeress's head was bowed as the two of them strolled down the quiet hallway. The purple-pink sky announced the morn as the queen glanced out the passing windows to check the time. Her mind was elsewhere though for the vision kept repeating in her head. She had told Van about it and both feared what to think what it meant. At first the ebony headed man was susceptible about the dream and thought little of it, but it was when Hitomi had told him of her painting did he begin to wonder. When it came to things like this his wife could tell of things none could ever think of. It had been a heavy burden on her shoulders for nearly four years and Van desperately wished he could relieve his beloved from the suffering the visions caused. Finally after three years of its tortures the visions faded away and the 'Angel' was finally at peace…. only for that peace to be stolen away again as her life began to prosper…. It wasn't fair! Hitomi deserved nothing she was given from those dark images yet time and time again she was forced into their darkness. Van often thought, 'If only I could wash away the images and give her what they stole from her…. She would never see deaths repeatedly before her eyes and the terrors of war would never befallen in her memories….' It was a sad curse yet it was a helpful blessing…. More than once those visions had saved lives and for that Hitomi was grateful yet she could never grow use to its torments searing at her soul….  
  
  
Van glanced at his wife and lost himself in her beauty. Her hair shimmered in the morning glow of the approaching sun. The bandage that had been placed around her head had been tossed in the trash. Her milky skin was flawless. The pale lavender dress that went all the way down to her ankles showed off their unborn child proudly. The square collar was trimmed in silver thread and showed off the red stone pendant exquisitely. Long sleeves hugged her slim arms showing off her thin frame wonderfully. Smiling the young king thought how he never could find an outfit that served Hitomi's beauty justice. No matter what the outfit he could never compare it to how beautiful his angel was. Oh, how loved her…. If anyone doubted that then they were blind! How could one deny the love the two royal angels shared?! It was in their looks…. their gestures…. their actions…. their words…. Their love had become a romance in itself and was often told among the people of Gaea. No one truly knows how the people discovered the complete story, but Van and Hitomi have often found themselves listening to the tale from foreigners who wish to find truth in the tale.   
  
  
Without thinking Van stops at a nearby door deep in thought. Hitomi's hand was still in her beloved's forcing her to halt. Turning around the 'Angel' looks at her husband with confusion sparkling in her emerald eyes. At that moment she took the time to look over her king. The young man of ebony hair that was unruly as always was dressed in a long sleeved red shirt with gold thread that formed Fanelia's emblem over his chest. Mud brown boots that reached to his knees shined majestically in the glowing light. His chestnut leather pants were tucked away into the boots making his pants a little looser than needed so that his muscles were nearly hidden away from sight. However it was obvious through his shirt that his body was well tone. It was his eyes though that Hitomi fancied. His eyes were a strange ruby color and were always sparkling with emotions. Many could not read him as well as she could and it was because she could look into his eyes and see the depths of his soul through them. Finally shaking her head to return to the present Hitomi asked, "Van?"  
  
  
The young king turned to his spouse at the call of his name and smiled a mischievous grin confusing the woman all the more. Before she could say a thing he pushed open the small door next to him and pulled his wife with him down the dark hall within the doorway. Hitomi laughed lightly when she figured out what he was doing and quickly followed him. The hall was extremely dark, but their memories of walking through it countless times allowed them to pass through it without the need of a torch. Before long they came to a spiral staircase barely lithe with a set of candles in the middle of the flight of steps. Forced to take the steps one by one because of Hitomi's condition the couple rounded up the flight in what they thought was not nearly fast enough speed. However it wasn't long before the two arrived at a red oak door at the top of the flight and proceeded to thrust open the entrance to exit through its entryway. Van stepped into the light and pulled Hitomi after him.  
  
  
The young woman smiled happily as she found herself on the rooftop of the castle. The morning horizon peeked at her with its golden glow pronouncing the arrival of the sun. The angel woman felt a pair of arms hug her from behind and she lend into them. A familiar pair of lips brushed a kiss on her temple and she released a contented sigh. The thoughts of the painting and vision were lost in the moment. Van buried his nose in her mahogany locks and closed his eyes to enjoy her scent. Shuddering in the blissful feeling the man felt himself go weak in the knees for the woman he held. No matter what the situation it seemed Hitomi had that affect on him and he loved the feel of it. The moment was peaceful as the sunrise began to mark the day while the two lovers watched it happily forgetting about the daily duties and recent worries. Let it drift away for now and let the moment stretch on for with the sun comes the day, but this moment is something no one can steal away.   
  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and listened to sound of the land awakening below. The cries of birds chirping awake filled the air and the gentle neighing of horses filled the stable located near the castle. Night watchmen switched positions with the new guards for the morning and the seeress could hear the sound of their armor clattering at their small movements. Already she could sense the servants and handmaidens awaking to do their morning chores. It was time to start the day though Hitomi was reluctant to leave the hold of her husband. With her eyes still closed the seeress quietly whispered, "We need to go…."  
  
  
The young king looked down at the stone roof in dismay not enjoying the truth at all. The situation between Hitomi's vision and her painting meant something was going to happen. If she had been relieved of the images until now it meant something was definitely occurring and soon. He only wished they had there time together before it had started up. He missed Hitomi. Yes, he had been with her since their marriage, but their days were taken up with their duties. He could never get enough of his beloved.  
  
  
The young seeress smiled lightly as she turned around in his hold and lifted her husband's chin with a pale hand. His eyes of fire looked deep into sparkling green before their lips met in a tender kiss. Both wishing for their day of privacy, but knowing they would not get it anytime soon. Still smiling the young queen whispered, "I know we're both upset with the circumstances, but we have to remember of our duties…. besides this won't last forever…. we'll have a day together…. just you and me,…. for now lets just enjoy the moment we have here…."  
  
  
Chuckling lightly the king smiled down at his true love. Her wisdom was so remarkable to him. She had this uncanny way of making a bad situation into something blessed. It was just one of many things he loved about her. Van closed his eyes as he caught his beloved's lips again in a more passionate kiss. The sun was beginning to grow higher in the sky trying to remind the royal couple that much was to be done yet the two lovers ignored it for the moment, again lost in the serenity of the morn.   
  
  
  
  
~~~Lands East of Fanelia~~~  
The arrows were perfectly aimed and hit their targets perfectly except the demons weren't stupid…. They were able to move so that the deadly light weapons didn't hit any vital organs…. All three figures crashed to the ground just fifty feet away from the blonde soldier. Thunder crashed above and the wind roared angrily as the storm began to grow more violent. Dust clouded the air obscuring Celena's vision as she rose to her feet. She stood at the edge of the brown cloud unsure of what to do when a figure began to emerge from the misty dust. The blonde maiden automatically went into a fighting stance, but luckily she did not need to. Sian burst from the cloud with her bow in a clenched fist and her chestnut braid bouncing behind her. Without saying a word the guardian raced towards her friend and took hold of Celena's elbow without even stopping. Quickly the blonde soldier began to run along with the guardian and the brunette angel released the woman's elbow so she could run easier. Sian's wings tipped a bit to give her a better ease at racing through the remains of the village.   
  
  
Celena was confused with her friend's tactics and called out, "Sian! What are we doing?!"   
  
  
The war woman of long brown hair didn't even glance back at her friend as she answered her question; "We need to get out of here now! We have to get Sukai, Rei, and the villagers and flee before these beasts kill all of us! It's our only option! We can't defeat them!"  
  
  
Biting her lower lip the knight's sister acknowledged the truth. These beings from the unknown were incredible powerful. Perhaps if there were only two or three they could defeat them, but with eight! To defeat eight beings stronger than a guardian and a royal Draconian put together was impossible. They had to withdraw! Already too many lives had been wasted! No more should be allowed to perish! Nodding her head the blonde warrior double her energy so she might run alongside her comrade. Together the two of them rounded a building to evacuate the remaining survivors.   
  
  
  
  
~~~Fanelia~~~  
"So Hitomi, do you know what happened at the glass house yesterday?" asked the young red headed woman. Sitting around the dinning room table were the royal couple of Fanelia across from Merle, Yukari, and Amano eating their morning breakfast in a concern air. The seeress glanced at her friend knowing that question would be the first of many asked. Sighing lightly the queen tried to think up a good reason for not discussing the matter right at that moment. Hitomi just wanted to take time at breakfast to relax. The stress of yesterday's event was still heavy on her shoulders and she just wanted to have the morn to forget about everything…. knowing all too well it would be the complete opposite of what she wished.   
  
  
The royal woman lifted a muffin of lulu berries to her mouth and took a quick bite before saying; "I rather not talk about the matter until Millerina and Dryden arrive, Yukari, if you don't mind."  
  
  
Automatically the close friend could tell that the queen was in no mood to discuss it so she let the subject drop. Amano sitting next to the expecting mother of red locks glanced at his dear friend across the table, but kept quiet. After the accident yesterday he and Yukari had been extremely worried for their friend and decided to attend breakfast with Van the next day. They were fortunate enough that Hitomi had waken during the night and now sat in her chair like it was a normal day,…. but it was anything, but normal….  
  
  
All of them could tell something was going to happen. Yesterday's event had shown them that. Nothing remotely as dangerous had occurred in the past year making the event very odd. No one really knew what it was going on though. Each of them had a piece of the puzzle, but only Hitomi had seen each one. She had no idea what they connected to form, but she knew it meant a war dealing with a man she thought would never darken her life again…. yet he had return and with him destruction. The vision of her father scared her horribly. Would it really happen?…. Was it too late?…. How long before Dornkirk attacked?…. What did he want?…. Revenge…. That seemed like the only logical explanation for his actions on Joutei and Akuma…. and that he wanted power…. So how did he plan to carry out his revenge?…. The ideas already forming in her head scared the life out of her…. She could only imagine what he would do…. How could she stop him?…. She held power in her, but what could she do with it?…. More importantly how was she to control it?…. She had barely been able to use the 'Power of Atlantis' and now with Joutei's powers running through her veins she had nearly killed people…. and then she hadn't even attempted to use the powers given to her…. What if she tried?…. Would she actually kill people if she tried?…. How many would suffer because she couldn't control it herself?…. Even now as she ate she could feel the different flow in her body…. The power was silent for now for some mysterious reason, but how long before it broke free of her hold again?…. How many would die then?….  
  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes tiredly and placed her forehead in her hands. So many questions were racking her brain that it was torturing her…. What was going to happen?…. She couldn't even begin to think of an answer for that question….  
  
  
  
  
~~~Lands East of Fanelia~~~  
Sukai's eyes drifted closed as she felt what was left of her power being drained. Her wings were molting everywhere and the feathers had turned a deep gray. Desperately she clung onto to what was left of her life, but even that was being yanked away from her grasp. The red aura that surrounded her and Dornkirk glowed in her eyes and she began to swim in its scarlet sea. She needed help now before she drowned in its power….  
  
  
Dornkirk smirked as he felt the transfer nearing completion. Soon he could mark down another person killed on his lists of murders. Growling he clutched the woman's face harder wanting to hurry and finish. He was a rather patient man at times, but after three years of waiting his patience had grown very thin. He wanted justice done now! His only focus was on the being that could destroy him. Hitomi Kazanki Fanel…. She had been the problem since the beginning. Her family had done everything they could to stop him, but even after their deaths he continued…. He would never give up until he saw the last of the royal Draconians dead…. The seeress's mother was barely a threat for she had hardly advanced in her powers, but the seeress herself…. She had gone far beyond anything anyone could have imagined…. Yet she was still inferior to him…. He had Akuma's powers and now her mother's powers…. She could not best both…. even with the power of Joutei as her aid….  
  
  
Slowly the transfer continued with the red sphere growing brighter with each moment. As the scarlet glow grew brighter Sukai's wings grew dimmer…. Her wings were nearly the lightest shade of black and with it death was approaching…. All the while this was going on something even stranger was occurring…. Dornkirk's leathery wings were outstretched during the draining of the royal's powers, but during the process his wings began to change…. Slowly black feathers began to grow from the leathery skin of darkness. The soft objects did not cover the entire gargoyle wing, but appeared in odd patches making him all the more peculiar. The dark being barely noticed this and wouldn't have cared even if he was fully aware about the matter. What did it matter?!….   
  
  
Sukai's eyes squeezed shut in pain and her knees buckled. However Dornkirk did not release his hold on her and the crimson light only grew brighter….  
  
  
Suddenly a white object shot through the air and pierced the Zaibach emperor's shoulder. Roaring in pain the dark being pulled his hands away from the brunette woman's face just seconds before the transfer was completed. Sukai fell to her side with her eyes closed shut and barely felt her long hair fall over her face. Dornkirk glared at the white arrow protruding from his left shoulder blade and went to remove it when suddenly the pearly object exploded while still embedded in his twisted flesh. Crying out in anguish the beast-man stumbled backwards only a few feet from his captive.   
  
  
Celena and Sian raced to the fallen angel as they saw the man was distracted. The blonde soldier fell to her knees beside the royal lady as the guardian placed herself between them and the dark attacker with her bow ready. Frantically the knight's sister called out the former queen's name thinking she might be dead already.   
  
  
Slowly Sukai's eyes fluttered open and the lady gave a faint, "I'm alive?…."  
  
  
With tears brimming in her lavender eyes Celena whispered, "Barely…."  
  
  
Gently the soldier lifted her friend from the dirt just as the Dornkirk regrouped and headed towards the three. The man's eyes were sparking in rage and his pupils were dark with burning wrath. His wings of feather melded with leathery skin twitched in his growing thunder. The storm overhead looked like nothing compared to what he looked like at that moment. Growling the man said, "Each one of you has just lost what little chance left you had of surviving…."  
  
  
Celena gaped at the man before them unable to believe Dornkirk was alive. The soldier nearly dropped Sukai at the sight of him, but the royal was able to support herself against the blonde maiden's shoulder. However Sian had little surprise for the being's identity and barely flinches at his appearance. She had known it was he at the beginning and now she was certain of the matter as she glared at the man's twisted face of scales and skin. Though he was physically changing and was barely hanging on to his humanity Sian could recognize the killer a mile away.   
  
  
The 'Guardian of the Forest' stepped forward to the man she had remembered from beginning of her childhood history and readied an arrow of pearly whiteness. Unfortunately as quickly as the arrow emerged so did the four other demons as they landed softly to the ground forming a circle around the three protectors. Celena glared at the new arrivals as she pulled the angel woman closer to her side. The knight's sister wanted to protect Sukai, but saw no means of survival in their predicament. Sunshine gold locks fell over her lavender eyes as the maiden tried to size up the opponents surrounding her friends.   
  
  
Lightning crashed in the darken morning sky and thunder hissed in the people's ears. It was a strange morning indeed. Sian glanced through the corner of her eyes at her enemies, checking them out in turn. Each of the lower class figures seemed a bit scratched up, but it was obvious they were far from being defeated. She could see each one of them snarling at them, baring their fangs in rage. They were not happy….  
  
  
Sukai felt like her life was gone and held nothing left to continue. Her eyes fell on the dead body of her husband and tears slipped down her cheeks. Her life was gone,…. but she had to finish one last thing before she died…. The royal heir turned her sight at Dornkirk and saw him coming closer to the three of them…. Glancing at her two friends she saw neither were paying attention to her, but their enemies…. She couldn't let them, and the remaining villagers, die…. She only hope she had enough strength to do it….  
  
  
  
  
~~~Fanelia~~~  
The two queens pulled apart after the short welcoming hug and look back at each other seeing how much the other had change in a short year. Though neither had truly changed in appearance or attitude there was still the difference of what time does to one's soul. A person beliefs are not in question, but how they act upon them. Millerina had become a gentle mother who often indulged more in her family life then her royal life. Hitomi had always been like that from day one, gentle and kind, but now with her child approaching she was becoming more and more like a young mother, anxious. How can one tell?…. You try to figure it out….  
  
  
Hitomi smiled happily at her old friend, "How are you, Millerina?"   
  
  
The blonde woman glanced back at her hansom husband who held a small white bundle in his arms. Beneath the folds of a snowy blanket was a small child only a few moons old. His eyes were the color of sky and were large like the blue vastness making it obvious he would win hearts one day just by looking into his eyes. The queen reached out for her son and replied, "Wonderful since Tomi had been born I have never felt better…."  
  
  
  
  
~~~Lands East of Fanelia~~~  
"You both…. must escape…" gasped the dying woman in her friend's arms. Celena frowned at the lady that could barely stand. What was she suggesting?….  
  
  
Discovering the woman's meaning the soldier responded with a firm voice, "We are not leaving you, Lady Sukai! Never in a million years!"  
  
  
The frail angel grasped the blonde maiden's arm in a pale hand and muttered weakly, "You must…. Hitomi needs you…. and I am only a burden to you in this condition…."  
  
  
Sian glanced back at her mistress and hissed, "Sukai, I gave a vow to Queen Hitomi that I was her servant and I have kept that for nearly a year. That vow was meant also for her family and I am not about to leave you! We either escape together or die together! There is no other way!"   
  
  
The royal lady turned her dim emerald eyes to her comrade with a sad expression on her face, "Is that the only reason you are willing to risk your lives to save mine?"  
  
  
Taking a quick glance at her enemies before answering the guardian replied, "Of course not, Sukai. For over three months I have been working close with you and all three of us have become very close friends. Even if I had not vowed loyalty to your daughter I would still be standing here to protect you…."  
  
  
  
  
~~~Fanelia~~~  
The group stood in the large marble throne room. Amano and Yukari had been happy to stay a while longer to see their friends from the 'Sacrifice' again. It was almost a complete reunion except for a few missing people. Van placed a strong arm around his wife's shoulders as the group mingled happily for the moment forgetting the true reasons for the visit. Word had already been spoken to the Austurian couple about the terrible event of yesterday and both had been extremely worried, but upon arrival they felt something a mist and automatically waited for later to discuss it. Dryden and Millerina knew Hitomi well and they could see her eyes saying, 'We'll talk later….'  
  
  
Quickly the group of seven began to fall into a deadly silence and the young brunette queen realize her time was up. Looking into her friends' faces she could see the questions and concern. Hitomi had to 'spill the beans' though she wished she didn't have to….   
  
  
Sighing heavily the seeress began, "There is a lot we need to discuss…."  
  
  
  
  
~~~Lands East of Fanelia~~~  
Sukai turned her tired head to her other comrade. Her vision blurred for a second as she felt herself falling towards unconsciousness. Taking a moment to refocus her sight the woman looked at the maiden of long blonde wisps and asked, "And you Celena? Do you fight for my life only because I am royalty?…."  
  
  
The young woman's eyes of lavender sparkled with affection as she whispered, "No…. You are my friend, Sukai…."  
  
  
Turning her eyes towards the dead form of the royal angel, Rei, Celena felt the tears slip down her cheeks as she whispered sorrowfully, "Rei was our friend, too…. We're sorry we made both of you think otherwise…."  
  
  
Closing her emerald eyes a smile crept over the woman's gentle face, "You two never made us think that…. I just wanted to hear the words before I died…."  
  
  
Celena and Sian both started at those final words and turned to their mistress in shock. With all the energy she could force into her muscles Sukai pushed the blonde soldier from her side and took several fast steps forward. The forest guardian felt the royal woman's power grow and fear ran through her blood. She had no idea what the mother of her queen was about to attempt, but she knew Sukai's powers were far too low to try anything that wouldn't kill her. Desperately the war angel reached her hand out towards her dear friend and cried, "Sukai! NOOOOO!"  
  
  
  
  
~~~Fanelia~~~  
Hitomi slowly let the words roll of her tongue and felt the dead weight of foreshadowing falling on her weak shoulders, "Yesterday, when I was talking with Yukari and Merle at the glass house--"  
  
  
  
  
~~~Lands East of Fanelia~~~  
Sukai closed her dark green eyes and lifted her face to the storm above. Dornkirk stared at the woman curious at what she possible could be doing. His fellow demons watched on the sidelines with growing interest. Sian and Celena stood on either side of their friend unable to understand what the royal was doing. The woman's brunette hair floated in the air and the dust swept around her ankles. Wings of light black slowly began to deepen into darkness marking the woman's death forthcoming. Clenching her teeth together to endure the enormity of the stress pulling on her body Sukai's brow became drenched in sweat. Her pale hands slowly lifted to the darken sky and began to glow a pearly hue. Golden streaks roared in the background of the thunderstorm making the scene even more spectacular with the lightning's presence.   
  
  
  
  
~~~Fanelia~~~  
Suddenly Hitomi stopped in her words as she felt a small pull on her senses. Oblivious to her friends' confused looks the seeress closed her eyes and used her powers to search for what pulled at her soul. Millerina glanced at Van wondering if he knew what exactly was happening, but the look on his face seemed to tell her he was just as lost as they were. Turning back to her fellow queen Millerina felt a swell of concern overshadow her heart for her friend….  
  
  
Hitomi listened to her senses carefully…. power…. she felt power…. someone familiar…. using a great deal of power…. but… who was---   
  
  
Hitomi's eyes flew open and sparkled with disbelief making her friends even more concerned. With a voice barely audible the seeress whispered, "No…."  
  
  
  
  
~~~Lands East of Fanelia~~~  
Sian felt her heart ripping apart at the seams…. She couldn't stop her friend she knew…. Sukai was going to die…. The poor guardian felt completely helpless…. She could do nothing to stop her…. But an sudden idea began to form in the green warrior's head giving her hope…. Maybe if she knocked her out she could stop Sukai before she used up all her powers…. Seeing it as her only option the war angel stepped towards her comrade ready to hit her in the side of the head,…. but before she could Sukai's hands suddenly glowed a brilliant blue startling the warrior for a minute. It was that minute that gave the former queen enough time to finish her work.   
  
  
Suddenly dozens of blue beams hissed down from the sky enveloping people. Surviving villagers began to float into the air with their guide as the shafts of blue light shooting from the black sky above. Celena looked up above her in time just to see one of the pillars wash over her. Slowly the Freid warrior could feel the ground falling away as she began to float into the air. Quickly the maiden looked over at her friend, Sian, and noticed an identical beam surrounding the green angel. The poor guardian beat her wings frantically trying to escape the blue light's hold to stop her dying companion, but in vain. Sian reached out to her former ruler desperately calling out, "Sukai!"  
  
  
The brunette angel of pitch black wings smile wearily at her two friends and said something neither could hear, but both could feel in their hearts, "Goodbye, my friends…. My daughter died in the past for our people…. Today I make the same sacrifice…. Go to her and lend her your aid…."  
  
  
With a final blast of power the royal heir sent the last of the battle's survivors into the sky disappearing to the one place they would be safe…. to Fanelia….  
  
  
  
  
~~~Fanelia~~~  
Hitomi raced from the group suddenly towards the double doors leading outside the large marble chamber. Her friends were startled for a few minutes causing them to freeze at her actions, but soon followed as they saw the young queen burst open the doors all the while calling out her name. The seeress ran through the corridors passing by several guards who looked at her peculiarly. Wouldn't you be a little curious to know why a pregnant queen was running through the castle's halls?….   
  
  
Before long Hitomi found herself at the stone building's front doors and flung them open with all her strength. Her frantic run ended just as she came to the bottom of the stairs leading into the castle. Emerald eyes flew to the cloudless sky as if she felt what was coming. Van and the others soon were outside and the young king was the first to confront his wife.   
  
  
"Hitomi?" the man of ebony locks called out in a worried voice. The angel man looked at his beloved's face seeing her full attention was on the sky. This made him also turn his sights to the blue vastness. Following suit curiously the other people standing nearby turned their various colored eyes to the same direction wondering what the heck was happening. Guards along the wall stared down at the group in confusing stares. What were they doing?….  
  
  
  
  
~~~Lands East of Fanelia~~~  
The last of the blue spotlights thinned out of the village and followed their captives into the black clouds. Sukai didn't open her eyes as her hands fell to her side. Without saying a word the woman fell to her knees and tittered for a moment before landing onto her stomach. Her ebony wings fell limp over her extremely pale form and several dark feathers littered the ground surrounding her. The glorious queen…. Sukai Naomi Kazanki…. was dead….  
  
  
Dornkirk glared at the dead body of the royal angry that she had taken away his victims, but glad that she had died. Growling the dark figure walked over to the center of the village leaving the corpses of the royal couple to decay were they laid with his followers close behind him…. One of the dark beings came to his master's side and hissed in an eerie voice, "What shall we do now? They surely will inform the seeress and then they will start towards the next guardian…."  
  
  
Without stopping or glancing at his minion the dark ruler replied, "Yes…. so we must decide which one of the seven guardians we will attack next…. Then when they go to find the guardian we will be waiting…."  
  
  
  
  
~~~Fanelia~~~  
Suddenly a huge beam of blue light shot down from the empty sky and landed a hundred feet away from the castle's front doorway. Startle cries pierced the air from the kingdom at the sight of the old familiar beam. It had not been seen in over a year and no one could understand why it was there.   
  
  
Slowly Hitomi walked away from the group approaching the beam with a heavy heart. Dozens of figures began to float down from the top of the beam and make their ways down to the castle's stone courtyard. The group at the stairs gaped at the appearance of the old transporter. Only the seeress knew who was arriving at their doorsteps….  
  
  
With tears sparking her eyes the 'Angel' continued to the light, her emeralds never leaving the people who were raining down from the heavens. In a matter of moments the people finally landed and the beam thinned before shooting back into the sky. The seeress glanced over the people seeing the terrible shape the arrivers were in.   
  
  
Van rushed to his wife's side with the others on his heels and gasped at the sight laid out before them. Dozens of people laid sprawled out on the stone courtyard. Most of which were just scratched up with a few minor burns, while some appeared to be close to death. Several had extensive burns that had formed raw patches of bloody flesh over the injured people's bodies. Deep cuts and gashes marked the battle's hardships and dribbled in red liquid. A good portion of the group was unconscious and close to death. It was a sad sight to see….  
  
  
Quickly Millerina brushed past the rest of the group and knelt down next to the closest bloody body. Her husband raced from the scene calling for healers to emerge. Yukari, Amano, and Merle scattered through out the crowd and flew to aid the people leaving Van and Hitomi at the front of the scene staring at it sorrowfully. The dragon king looked at his wife for answers, but she was quietly surveying the wounded people looking for something. He was so lost…. What just happened?…. They had been talking in the throne room when suddenly they had rushed outside to find dozens of nearly dead people laid out at their front doors…. This day was just getting better and better….  
  
  
The man's thoughts were interrupted when he saw his beloved hurried over the mass of bodies to the center of the display. Automatically Van followed her with a worry frown etched on his face. Hitomi saw the two warriors right away and swiftly made her way towards them as she watched them help each other to a kneeling position. Sian looked at her surroundings and felt her heart shatter. Celena's warm hand fell on her friend's shoulder trying her best to comfort the guardian. Squeezing her eyes shut crystal droplets slipped down Sian's cheeks as the angel woman's hands became fists. With a frustrated cry the maiden of silky mahogany pounded both her fist onto the gray ground, "NO!"  
  
  
Her pale fingers spread out and played over the rough surface of the courtyard letting her tears fall and mingle with the dirt creeping between the stones. Gasping for air the woman lifted her head to the sound of approaching footsteps. Upon looking up at the figure never before had Sian wished so terribly that it had not been Hitomi who was the one approaching her. Sucking in a painful sob the warrior lifted herself to her feet with the help of the blonde soldier of Freid. to meet her queen.  
  
  
Even before Hitomi had seen the tears sparkling in the guardian's eyes she had known the truth, but she had to ask the question. Coming to halt before the two warriors the seeress felt her heart skip a beat. Van came up beside just as the queen asked, "My mother?…."  
  
  
Those two words were too much for the war angel to handle and a fresh wave of tears formed in her silver eyes. Blinking them back the woman bended her head and closed her silver eyes in hope of blocking them out. Failing miserably the guardian replied silently, "Gone…."  
  
  
Hitomi felt the world tumble away and the land beneath her quiver. Still weak from the day before the seeress did something she had not done in a very long time. With a feeble cry the young woman fainted right into her husband's arms….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Wellllllll….. What did you think? Boring? Not Boring? Horrible? Great? Okay? You readers need to tell me!!! Please review! If I get 15 reviews for this chapter I will post the next chapter by Christmas Eve!!!!~  
  
  
~If I get 15 chapters before Christmas Eve I'll post it Monday, but if I don't you'll guys will have to wait longer because I'm leaving Tuesday morning and probably won't be back till the end of the week meaning I won't be working on the story until I get back. That sounds mean, but I'm telling you people the truth about reviews. Reviews get me excited so I type faster! If I get reviews I'll start typing right away!~  
  
  
~Another LONG chapter! Whoa! I need to quit that! J Just kidding! This one was nearly 18 pages long! Gosh! It's all because of Writer's block!~  
  
  
~Hope you're enjoying this story so far!~ 


	6. Dark Message

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
~Here's another chapter for you to enjoy! Hope you like it and please review after your done reading!~  
  
  
~Thank you all for the encouraging reviews I have received so far!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Dark Message  
  
~~~Lands East of Fanelia~~~  
The dark emperor of the lost country Zaibach stared at the horizon deep in thought. The black hood still was drawn from his face letting his twisted features be visible for all who saw him. His seven chosen warriors stood behind him silent as the destroyed village, which they stood in. The fires had burned out finally and only a few coals glowed in the remains of what were once proud homes. For hours they had stood there deciding their next course of action. One of the lower demons finally stepped up beside its leader and hissed in a dead voice, "I know of a guardian that lived in the highest peaks of Gaea…."  
  
  
Dornkirk did not glance at his follower or breath a word. Taking the idea that his leader was listening the figure continued, "He was friend of the guardian that dwelt here. The one that has fled to Fanelia to seek the queen will probably lead the seeress to her comrade next. If we hurry we could get there before them and have an ambush waiting there…."  
  
  
Again there was no sound from the master of the seven dark ones and so another demon spoke up with a twisted female voice, "How long would it take us to reach the place you speak of?…."  
  
  
Turning to his fellow murder the demon bared it fangs and growled like a mad dog, "If the wind is with us we should reach the peak by dawn…."  
  
  
"Perfect…." the lead being at long last spoke with a grasp of madness dripping from his words, "Speak, old one, what is the name of the guardian who lays in the mountains?…."  
  
  
Grinning savagely with daggers gleaming through the shadows decorating his grim face the beast replied, "Nembus, my lord…."  
  
  
At the sound of that ancient name Dornkirk smirked the darkest grin one could have grinned and stretched his dark wings of leathery skin and ebony feathers showing their soon departure. With hisses and roars of strength the followers of the dead mortal broaden their wings and placed them against the blue of the clearing sky. The storm clouds licked at the outlines of their dark essences highlighting the idea of the evil leaving. The Zaibach emperor pulled the hood back over his face with a dragon claw and bared his fangs just before he leapt into the air and began to soar off into the sky. His followers soon joined him with the demon that had suggested the land in the mountains taking the lead as the guide. The last sign of evil was washed away as the storm clouds began to drift from the scene and the eight black dots in the sky grew too far away to see any longer from the parched streets of the village.  
  
  
Not a single soul was left in that gruesome area and so the scene falls away,…. But hold! Wait!… Look upon the dead queen's cold corpse… Do you not see her stir?… Her hand slowly drags through the dirt making a small trail with her palm. Her eyes were still close and blood dripped from her body from several wounds. Tattered material on her outfit was stiff from dried blood making you think the woman had long been dead, but in fact she had unconsciously clung to her last thread of life and held breath in her bruised lungs. With weak and feeble movements the drifting hand stretched towards the place the dead king laid as though the woman wanted to lay by her husband one last time. Barely having the strength Sukai opened her emerald eyes and could see the dust swirl from a slight breeze. Bodies within her range of view laid nearby too gruesome for comfort. With no words the royal rose onto her elbows at a sluggish rate. Her chocolate hair was dirty with blood and earth as it fell over her eyes, but she did not noticed. Her focus was on the cold corpse of her beloved. The man had long since been dead, no one could doubt that, but still she called out to him, "Rei?…. Rei…."  
  
  
Using only her arms as her propulsion the maiden half-crawled over to the dead body of the king. Several times the woman had to stop and gasp for air, making the small journey of the few feet between them take what must have been years to complete. Faintly her pale fingers brushed against the hand of her lost husband and with a small groan the woman laid back against the ground unable to move any closer to his dead form. She wished to lie next to him, but she was well spent and could not try again so she decided to stay like that with their hands clasped. Smiling slightly as her eyes slid shut, never to open again, the royal Draconian woman died with her husband's cold hand clasped tightly in her own. Her last breath was a contented sigh as she felt a warm comfort of holding her beloved's hand as she walked through death….  
  
  
Once her body had stilled, no longer a live being dwelt in the town. As though to correct this error of perception a figure appeared from between two of the scorched buildings that had barely remained standing. You could not see his face for a silver hood and cape covered his features well and washed over his shoulders and head. A golden clasp was tightly fixed at his lower neck keeping the attire from falling away. On this golden piece of metal etched quite small on its yellowy surface was the emblem of the Draconian race, an angel in a circle of swirling lines. His arms were kept well hidden beneath the confines of the robe and since the material went all the way down to his ankles it made him look more like a ghost than a human. Gray pants were barely visible for the just exceeded the cloak by a few inches. His feet were bare and appeared as clean and firm as beautiful white marble. Shadows dwelt on the man's face allowing only his nose down to be visible to any viewers that might have watched him.   
  
  
He seemed to be looking over the battlefield for several minutes as though he were studying the bodies each in turn. When his focus came on the royal couple he froze and for several minutes he was like the corpses that laid out on the torn up earth, lifeless. After a moment he walked over to the dead corpses of the Draconian couple at a pace that was neither slow nor quick, but leisure as though there was nothing to hurry his steps. Arriving at the brunette woman's side he bent down and a tan hand emerged from beneath the silvery cloak. The hand reached out as though to touch the woman's back, but once his fingers seem to brush against her green shirt the rough digits did not stop their descent. Shockingly the unknown man's fingers went right through the dead maiden's clothes like a phantom hand, or perhaps the woman was now a ghost. Either way the hand continued into the lady's body until his wrist was brushing against her shirt. Slower than when his hand entered the maiden's back the same hand exited the same area. When the hand emerged from the corpse it was in a large fist and a white glow seem to dwell beneath his skin.  
  
  
Calmly the man opened his palm a bit and in it one could see a wondrous star of a snowy glow in his palm. The shining star twinkled brightly and pulsated like that of a heartbeat. For several seconds the star was left to glow upon his palm for sheer delight before the strange being tucked it away in his cloak. The illumination that had come from the mysterious star soon dimmed as it was enveloped into the shadows of the man's robe.   
  
  
Once that was done the cloaked figure moved to the corpse of the fallen king to repeat the process….  
  
  
  
  
~~~Vision~~~  
Streaks of red lightning flew down at her and trying to knock her from her feet. Hitomi raced through the scarlet blasts that nipped at her body. Emerald eyes desperately looked for a safe haven, but saw none. Too distracted in her search the young woman was unable to dodge from a torpedo of crimson power. Pain engulfed her body and the seeress fell to the rough earth in a heap. Struggling to rise Hitomi could dimly hear the voices of her friends calling her to return to them, but she did not know how to…. or was it she did not want to?…. Something was keeping her from turning back…. Was it herself?… Or some unknown terror?… Gritting her teeth the 'Angel' raced through the darkness towards something…. something she had to reach…. Was it her friends?…. Her family perhaps?….   
  
  
As she ran she glanced down at her body and noticed she was no longer heavy in child, but that didn't seem like much since in all her visions she hadn't been pregnant. Presently she wore chestnut pants with dark brown ankle boots. A long sleeve forest green shirt clothed her back only to be covered by another shirt of emerald green that was over her first. It was a rather simple attire for a queen, but at the moment Hitomi was more focused on how it fared. The outfit was nearly ripped to shreds and clung to her body as if it had to for dear life. Blood soaked into the material darken the color of her clothes and its vile stench filled her nostrils. Gashes ran over her pale skin everywhere she looked and she felt very weak and run down as if she had gone through extensive battles before now.   
  
  
Looking up towards the void's sky she saw a red sphere far above her. From it thousands of red bolts of lightning shot down all around it. Striking the earth in anger the energy tried to smite down the seeress. It was a barrier to keep away the unwanted from its source of power. Already Hitomi was halfway through the field of destruction that was nearly a mile wide and felt an unnamable longing to continue forward. With the little energy she had she raced forward frantically trying to reach the destination that seemed impossible to reach, unable to force herself to turn around.   
  
  
Suddenly a streak of lightning brighter, thicker, and more powerful than any of the others rained down and struck the angel at full force. The crisp lines of electricity ran over her body and a scream tore from her throat though it was very faint in her ears. Her nerves seemed to explode at the pain and her lungs felt like they collapsed. Falling to her knees the seeress gasped for some needed air and found none. The black world spun beneath her gaze as she tried to grasp onto something to steady it. Hitomi's hands flew out in front of her catching her just before she fell to the unseen ground. She could taste blood in her mouth and gagged on the foul taste of it. Droplets of red liquid painted the black earth as she spat out the blood. It was around that moment she noticed her wings…. Her wings were out and now laid limp at her sides. What startled her more though was the color of them…. They were a dark gray… nearly black… a grim gray…. Hitomi's heart skipped a bit at the sight of her most treasured gifts….   
  
  
Suddenly she turned her face towards the red sphere again just in time to see another large bolt of lightning strike her down forcing her to cry out in pain….  
~~~End of Vision~~~  
  
  
  
The feeble cry from the small infirmary bed brought all the occupants of the small room from their worries and stare at the pale form of the 'Seeress from the Mystic Moon.' Millerina lend over the dear queen as she once again for the fifth time that hour checked her friend's pulse. Smiling the blonde royal realized her old rival was finally stable and would soon wake. The Fanelia King sat on the edge of the bed holding his beloved's hand since Hitomi had first been stationed in the small recovery ward. The room was separate from the other patients' area and thus gave a good deal of privacy for the group there. Sitting on a large stone bench engraved into the stone wall sat the rest of the friends worrying about the queen. Merle had her ears pricked up for any sound announcing her friend's awakening as Dryden placed a warm arm around the cat-girl's bronze shoulders. Yukari and Amano held their hands together watching intently the white bed taken up by their best friend. Resshi flanked his king with probably the most worried expression amongst the large group on his face. The knight's sister still dressed in her tattered battle outfit leaned against one of the walls with her arms cross and head bowed causing her golden strains to fall over her eyes. In the large window that was stationed at the east of the room sat the battered guardian with her eyes fixed on her mistress. The sun was falling down from the sky and already its heavy belly of golden wisps brushed against the horizon. Hues of pink, gold, and purple were flowing over the cloudless atmosphere like watercolor paints.   
  
  
Slowly Hitomi's eyes fluttered open and she groaned as her head felt like it was been pounding upon. All eyes flew towards the woman with anxious pleas on their faces. Automatically she felt the warm hand of her husband and she turned in his direction with tired eyes. Overjoyed that she had finally awakened the young king smiled down at her as he blinked back the tears. The seeress weakly smiled back before trying to sit up in the small bed. However, Millerina placed two firm hands on the woman's shoulders and stated, "No, Hitomi, you need to stay lying down. Your still weak from this whole ordeal so you mustn't exert yourself."  
  
  
The royal angel was not in the mood for such things to stop her from what was needed to be done and muttered, "Thank you, Millerina, but I'm quite alright. You might be a doctor, but I have gone through death already and know my limits…."  
  
  
Unable to respond to such an idiom the queen removed her pale palms from her friend's shoulders and allowed her to sit up, however she did help the seeress into the position along with the help of the raven-haired king. Quickly Hitomi scanned the people inside her room and immediately her emerald eyes came to rest on the green guardian. Upon her queen's gaze falling on her the war angel lowered her eyes in shame and tried to become invisible. She knew what the queen would say. She would say she was a disgrace and would be stripped of her title before the moon had rose into the night sky. Tears formed in her silver eyes, but she quickly blinked them away for she was a warrior and was supposed to never show emotions.   
  
  
The seeress had barely gotten a look at the guardian before she realized what her true situation was. She had awoken to the realization that she had fainted in her husband's arms forgetting the fact the reason why she had done so. Upon sight the guardian Hitomi had not seen in over a year she realized her old vision about her father… it was reality…. and with that note came the fact that her mother was also dead…. It was something Hitomi wished she never had to wake up to yet she again had to face the truth about her parents' death for a second time in her life….  
  
  
Clenching the pale sheet in her clenched fingers the brunette woman could feel the tears lining her green eyes and she forced them away so as not to be seen by the large audience invading the room. Putting all the strength she could put into her voice the seeress whisper, "Would everyone please leave a moment so I might talk to Lady Sian alone…."  
  
  
Everyone looked at each other. No one wanted to leave. They had waited many hours for the pregnant queen to awake and when she did they were ordered out?…. Van was not about to leave his wife's side and her personal bodyguard, Resshi, still upset from his absence at the glass house incident wasn't eager in leaving his queen either. Millerina noticed the familiar glint in her sister-queen's eyes and she knew right away Hitomi needed a moment. It was same look Hitomi had when her world had been destroyed…. lost….  
  
  
Without saying a word the Austurian queen slowly walked away from the small pearly bed and upon the door leading into the corridor. She glanced back at the group that stared at her. They looked at her confused at first unable to believe she was willing to leave their weak comrade's side. Millerina came them a look that was an urgent plea asking them without words to listen to the angel queen. Glancing one last time at his old friend, Dryden rose from the stone bench and passed by his wife to exit the room. The bronze cat-girl's ears fell down sadly and slowly she followed the king with her fluffy tail dragging along the gray floor. Sighing Amano, Yukari, and Celena left without a backwards glance, but Van and Resshi were hesitant to step away from their queen's side. Hitomi looked up at her angel king and beseeched him with her eyes to grant her that small request.  
  
  
For several moments the white dragon stared into her emerald pools feeling his heart aching for her asking him to leave. They were one…. Not two separate beings…. They held no secrets…. Yet he felt as if she was trying to hide something…. The seeress could see the hurt in her angel's eyes so she tugged his hand a little gesturing him to bring his face close to hers. Slowly Van knelt on one knee beside the snowy bed and looked deep into the woman's eyes imploring her. Smiling the 'Angel' whispered, "I just want to be able to confront Sian by herself so she will have faith in me…. I don't want other people distracting her…."  
  
  
Van glanced at the silent form of the green dressed warrior and though her face was shadowed by her dark bangs he could see a dark cloud of sorrow and shame over the fine warrior. Understanding he turned back to his beloved one last time just as he saw the seeress mouth the word, 'Please….'  
  
  
Unable to deny her wish any further he caressed her pale cheek in his tan palm and tenderly kissed her brow. Hitomi smiled as she saw her angel king rise from the stone floor and make his way to the door leaving Resshi by her side. The young queen could feel the guilt radiating from the man… Not from his refusal to leave, but from his ill duty as a proper bodyguard. He had vowed never to leave her side again (except at night) and was not about to break such a promise. Gently the weak lady took the general's hand in her own two and looked up into his sad face. His chocolate eyes glanced at her before focusing on the floor downcast. Carefully Hitomi chose her words, "Please, Resshi, grant me this. I know you want to protect me, and that you feel guilty for the other day, but I hold no remorse towards you. You did only what I told you when I asked to have some time alone with my friends. Please…. You'll be right outside if there is any trouble…."  
  
  
The bearded man smiled down at the wise woman with a small glow in his heart. The unbearable weight that had been heavy on his shoulder drifted away and he felt vigorous again. However when he glanced upwards Hitomi saw the strangest thing happen. Resshi looked over at the window where the angel warrior sat and he frowned. The seeress's brow came together as she wondered what was wrong with her guard. His dark mud brown eyes glared at the guardian for several seconds before the moment passed and his face grew gentle again as he gave a final glance to his queen before leaving the room. Luckily Sian's eyes had been downcast and she had not seen the man's angry look directed at her. With a small creak the door to the private infirmary closed and the two old friends were left alone.  
  
  
Hitomi stared at the woman for several moments. Sian did not appeared to have change over the last year… though she had never changed in centuries so there was not much room for surprise. However the seeress did wonder how the woman could have been wounded during battle. She had been immortal last time they had seen each other…. Or at least that's what Hitomi had thought…. Yet there she sat with bloody bandages covering several injuries. Sian's left eye had turned a shade of black and the area surrounding the silver jewel was puffy and sore. Bruises dotted her beautiful milky skin and red stains ran through the material of her outfit in patches. It was a little odd…. to say the least….  
  
  
Sighing softly the queen of the most powerful country on Gaea called, "Come to me, Sian…."  
  
  
The guardian barely glanced at her mistress before slowly walking over to her with her silver pools covered by mahogany locks. With graceful movements the warrior went to one knee and positioned herself by her queen's side with her eyes still focused on the floor. Hitomi knew why the woman was acting so sorrowful and picked up the maiden's chin with a slim hand.   
  
  
Sian looked her lady straight in the eyes unable to turn away at the moment their gazes locked. She was her queen and in all rights she, a guardian, was to face everything her mistress ordered and do it with honesty. The poor warrior wanted to speak out, but her tongue felt as dry as the dessert and could not articulate a single word. Seeing her inability Hitomi decided to speak, "Sian, I know you feel guilty for my parents death and for the destruction of your villages,…. but you did all you could and should not--"  
  
  
Quickly the green maiden interrupted, "My queen, I know you are my friend and do not wish to see me in guilt for untruth, but I am fully responsible for the lives lost at that battle…."  
  
  
Shaking her head and making her bangs bounce over her eyes the seeress replied, "No, Sian, you are not."  
  
  
"But I am!" the guardian responded more forcefully, "I was the land's protector and your family's. I took on the responsibility of that duty and when the time came for me to protect them I failed and they paid for it with their lives."  
  
  
Sian again looked at the stone floor in utter shame and disgrace. Once again the poor guardian could not look her queen in the face. Hitomi allowed the woman to watch the floor as she whispered slowly, "Sian…. I believe no one would have been able to save my parents today…. Even if I was there I feel I would not have had enough power to stop them from falling into death…. I only know is that you are not responsible…."  
  
  
Gradually the guardian lifted her face to her mistress as the seeress continued, "You were their protector and you did everything you could to stop them. You are blameless. What you did today was in hope that you could save them. You could only be blamed if you had turned around and ran leaving your people defenseless, but no you stayed and fought until you could fight no more. In my eyes you did everything a guardian could do and though a great deal of people were lost today I will never accuse you of failing those people…."  
  
  
Tears sparkled in the ancient warrior's eyes and silver droplets slipped down Sian's cheeks as she whispered, "Thank you…."  
  
  
  
  
~~~Unknown Void~~~  
The red devil roared in frustration as he again threw himself against the sealed opening. Once again the seal was still and silence as though it were secretly laughing at Akuma's attempts to escape the inevitable dungeon. Fangs bared in an angry snarl the Demon King rallied what was left of his powers to form a small sphere of red light. Letting the ball of power grow until it became as large as a bowling ball the scarlet figure threw the item with full force at the opening before him. The ball of power merely hissed into nothing as it came into contact of the seal leaving the passage untouched. The demon swore dozens of curses in several different tongues as he glared at the one thing that held him in the dark void of confinement.   
  
  
Nearby floated the golden form of the powerful god, Joutei. Though is body was of burning yellow flames making his physical features hazy you could see him staring at the Underworld King with little interest. Off in the vast blackness flew souls of Hell and Heaven looking for ways out. Only the King of the Universe was still and sullen. His golden form continual watched his fellow immortal ram himself countless times against the doorway that led to their freedom.  
  
  
After growing so outrageously frustrated the red beast snapped his eyes back at his superior and growled, "Are you trying to mock me, Joutei?! As you stand there in this infernal realm do you try to mock me?!"  
  
  
Wisely the king replied, "How do I mock you as you so accuse?"  
  
  
Burning heat coursed through the demon's body and Akuma could barely control his fury as he hissed with shocking control, "You stand there as though our situation is nothing…. Do you enjoy watching me fail?! Do you let me continue my attacks on this seal just for your amusement?!…. If so, Advocate, then I will--"  
  
  
"You will what, Akuma?" asked the powerful being in a calm and placid voice, "Your powers have been stolen while mine are nearly completely intact… Do you dare challenge me when you know very well the gruesome outcome of what you start?"  
  
  
The Devil glared at his adversary knowing full well that his fellow immortal was correct. Baring his fangs the red demon growled, "If you are so powerful, Joutei, than why do you stand there as though nothing is wrong?…. Do you not wish to escape this crude, but effective prison?…."  
  
  
Nodding slightly the man of gold fire answered, "Of course, my friend, but I can not open the seal any better than you can…."  
  
  
Infuriated the demon cried, "Bulls--"  
  
  
"Do not speak such words in my presence, Akuma!" Joutei roared with deep authority. The being seemed to glow a little brighter from his outburst.   
  
  
Aggravated with the hold the being held over him the scarlet being recoiled and snarled at the Supreme Being, "Then answer me, Joutei. Tell me the true reason why you allow all this to occur…. Do not hold your tongue! Answer me!"  
  
  
Silence came from the golden flame god sending Akuma into an angry fit. The red devil reared his head and roared angrily to the blackness screaming curses and foul things that only he, the Devil, would speak. The arrowhead tail swung through the air like a stinger and his claws dug into the shadows. Fangs sharper than diamonds clamped down on still air while hisses and curses flew from dark lips. After several moments of exertion Akuma quieted down and glared at the god.   
  
  
With barely moving his lips Joutei said, "It is not time for me to reveal the answer to the question on which you ask, but I will tell you that my champion, if you may call her that, will complete an important task for me….."  
  
  
Akuma started at this and his eyes of burning ciders stared at him silently for several moments. With a shocked cry the demon asked, "You are placing the future of the cosmos in the hands of a mortal?! You place faith in the same people who rejected you over hundreds of centuries ago?!"  
  
  
Nodding Joutei gave a frank, "Yes…."  
  
  
"You place your essence…. your power…. your future…. in the wench from the Mystic Moon?!" the Devil proclaimed still in shock, "WHY?! Why do you put your faith in someone who cannot do a task you deemed him or her to do?! Surely she will die before she will complete whatever you desire!"  
  
  
Wisely the golden figure replied, "What if that is my wish, Akuma?"  
  
  
Confused the demon stared at the ruler, "What do imply, Joutei?"  
  
  
Standing still as he surveyed the void of darkness the god answered, "What if the seeress's death is what I wish?"  
  
  
The demon frowned at the absurd question, "You, Joutei, would not condemn your own guardian…."  
  
  
"Condemn?…. No…." Joutei murmured quietly more to himself than his fellow immortal, "But if she were to die I can do nothing…. for as long as the task is completed the death of her is irrelevant…. She will die in my name if needed, but I will not forsake her…. She will do it herself…."  
  
  
  
  
~~~Fanelia~~~  
With a groan the docking bay doors slowly opened revealing the inside of the large sail ship the 'Crusade'. The sun of the early morn yawned in disinterest at the large metal transportation as though the idea of it was rather crude. Standing in the sunlight streaming into the opening stood a trio of men. A blonde knight in a royal blue tunic with pearly sleeves and sword at his side stood behind two young teenage boys, who were now considered men. The two young adults were very similar to each other. Both were of noble birth which you could see from the country emblem's adorned on their richly dressed vests. Their hair was cut short and well trimmed while swords barely mastered hung loosely at their royal sides.   
  
  
The first lad had sun drop hair and was crowned by a golden circlet. His eyes were of the summer skies and his vest that fell to his knees matched his sparkling jeweled eyes perfectly with gold trimming it. Beneath his vest he wore a long white-sleeved shirt that was tucked away into brown leather gloves. Cream pants were also tucked away in the same fashion in the young man's knee boots of matching brown leather. A golden sash trimmed in royal blue thread was snugly wrapped around his waist almost completely covering the mud leather belt that held his exquisite scarab and sword. On his vest, sash, scarab, and hilt of his sword were the identical emblems of the country Freid marking his origin.   
  
  
Next to him was a lad of rich chocolate strains that fell over his chestnut eyes repeatedly. An identical circlet like the prior man's dressed his silky locks also making it known his position in society. Though he was dressed in the same exact outfit as his fellow noble he wore a forest green vest with gold trimmings and a golden sash with green trimmings. The emblem he proudly showed on his attire was not the same either for it was an ancient marking not often seen around Gaea. It was the crest of the Draconian race.   
  
  
With a proud stride the three men walked down from the docking bay doors and headed towards the front entrance of the large stone castle that stood before them. At the doorway already stood a welcoming group. At the head stood the King of Fanelia with Advisor Merle and Guardian Sian flanking his shoulders. Behind them stood the royal family of Austuria with their new babe held tightly in its mother's arms. Standing on her own near the very rear of the welcoming group stood the proud soldier of Freid, Celena.   
  
  
As the new arrivals grew closer to the group shock faces were exchanged from both sides. Fanelia had been expecting only Prince Mamoru to be arriving that day on the 'Crusade' yet here came the King of Freid and his personal bodyguard, Sir Allen Schezard. What startled the arrivals was that Lady Celena and Guardian Sian stood amongst the group when they were suppose to be days away in a distant land. Ignoring the surprises King Chid stepped towards his dear friends and shook hands with his fellow kings.   
  
  
"King Chid" replied Van in the tongue of a royal, "I welcome you and Sir Allen to Fanelia."  
  
  
"I thank you, King Van" the young man replied in all nobility, "I did not mean to come unannounced, but word had reached me that Queen Hitomi, along with many of citizens of Fanelia, were victims in a horrible accident two days ago."  
  
  
Sighing tiredly the raven headed king said, "Word travel quickly these days, but I am afraid the matter has grown far beyond a small accident."  
  
  
Agitated with the wasted time of exchanging noble words the brunette youth stepped forward disturbing the conversation, "Excuse my interruption, but what of my sister?"  
  
  
Van turned to the young man and could see the sparks of concerns glittering in the boy's eyes. Trying his best not to show anything about the youth's parents' death the young king replied in a strong voice, "She is resting in our chambers. She wanted me to tell you that she wishes to speak with you as soon as possible."  
  
  
Nodding quickly the young boy brushed past the group of friends saying a silent 'excuse me' on his way to his sister's side. The group watched the youth leave before anyone dared to speak. Chid looked up into the White Dragon's eyes and asked in the voice of a friend, "What's going on, Van?"  
  
  
With a heavy sigh the king muttered, "There is a lot to discuss, but we will only speak of it after midday for it is Hitomi's wish. She wanted to speak to her brother first."  
  
  
The blonde youth glanced around the group and felt an uneasy feeling gripped his heart. He noticed his father talking with his aunt and took note of how the woman looked like she had been in a fight. Taking a glance towards the angel guardian the young man felt her appearance was part of a grave situation. Something was going on…. Looking at his royal aunt with her husband he could see the worry look in her eyes of the same blue of his own. Something terrible was going on….  
  
  
Mamoru stepped in front of the large oak double doors and nodded to the guards there to let him in. Swiftly the wooden entrance was open for the royal revealing a beautiful room decorated in light blue and cream marble with handcraft furniture and large vases of foreign flowers placed in different parts of the room. Even though the area was filled with beauty and glory a dark feeling of sorrow that radiated from its back room overshadowed it. With nervous steps the young boy stepped through the sitting room and passed through the open door that led into his sister's royal bedroom. The sun streamed from the open windows allowing the wind to play with the gentle wisp of the curtains framing the giant openings. On a bed of beautiful cream material laid his dear sister sitting up against many of the pillows that were placed on her bed.   
  
  
Hitomi was dressed in a long sleeve nightgown of plain white that made her pale skin mingle with the coloration of her attire. Her red teardrop pendant laid lazily against her chest coming just below her v-shaped collar. The seeress's emerald eyes were dull from the stress of the prior days and thus it made the boy concern. She seemed paler than usually and from the way her face looked it appeared she had some unwelcoming information. He had felt something was wrong when he had noticed the woman in green and the knight's sister at his arrival. He did not know the woman dressed in the emerald color, but he thought Lady Celena was far away in a distant land. The disturbing fact of the soldier's presence did not settle on his mind well.  
  
  
It was then Mamoru noticed the familiar bodyguard of the resting queen standing beside the bed. Resshi seemed to be in strange disposition being that he rarely entered the queen's quarters unless there was concern. Hitomi waved her guard away and for a moment the prince almost thought the general was going to disobey the order, but after a bit of hesitation the brunette man left the room and closed the door behind him to give the two siblings some privacy.   
  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two relatives. Both stared back at each other neither truly knowing what to say. Hitomi could feel the sadness falling over her again and she could sense the tears coming, but she forced them back knowing it wasn't the time. Taking a deep breath the young woman whispered, "Please, come sit down beside me, Mamoru…."   
  
  
Slowly the boy made his way to the foot of the bed and sat down on the soft comforter making his clothes rustle. Quietly he stared back at his older sister and asked, "Are you alright, Hito?"  
  
  
The familiar nickname almost brought tears again to the seeress's eyes, but luckily she was able to again blink them back, "I will be fine, but that is not what I want to talk to you about…. It deals with mom and dad…."  
  
  
A sudden chill ran down the boy's spine and he felt a ghastly hand gripped his heart. The dark foreshadowing played on his soul and he stared intently into his older sister's eyes of emeralds imploring the unknown, "What's going on? What happened?"  
  
  
Taking another breath of air to steady herself the young queen began, "There was a battle in the village where mom and dad were staying… A lot of people were killed, but luckily mom was able to save the remaining survivors of the villages… Sian, well the woman in green you probably have already seen, was the guardian there. She and Celena barely made it out with their lives…"   
  
  
It was plain to both siblings that the issue dealing with their parents was being skipped over and though the brown headed youth was not eager to ask the question he asked in a voice filled with dread, "They didn't make it back though,…. did they?…."  
  
  
Hitomi felt the tears slip down her cheeks and felt the self-control in her escape her hold finally. Unable to speak the woman shook her head confirming his accusation. The boy flung his arms around his sister's neck and shuddered as a sob escaped his throat. Somehow he had known that something had happened to his parents. He did not know how he knew; he had just known. Perhaps his powers were developing and he was slowly becoming aware of his abilities, but for now that is to be laid aside. Clutching each other close for comfort the two family members cried endless tears for their parents. Both felt lost and now alone without the two people they had forever been dependent on. Though their lives had finally weaned them away from their parents' side they were never severed from the relationship held between them. No one could do that to such a firm bond. Their hearts were shattered and the pieces were so small that you could have fit them through the eye of a needle. Then those shattered remains would fall and twinkle into the night become stars to mark the death of their love ones. Sorrow poured forth and their mourning was not leashed for it needed to be let out. To cry is far better than holding it in and letting it torture you to death. So they cried… and cried… and cried until there were no more tears to shed… Though the tears could no longer fall the sorrow continued to dwell in the two siblings' hearts and so they continued to cling to one another…  
  
  
Hitomi held her brother like she would her own child and felt a sense of motherhood in the effect. In all sense she was a mother to her younger brother. They had been brother and sister, yes, but in a way it was more than that. Perhaps she wasn't considered fully a mother to him by either of their standards, but she had taken on a similar role… She had taken on the role of an older sister. She had been there for him when times were tough and the struggle hard. She had sacrificed her time just so she could spend it with him. When his life became turned upside down with their world's destruction she had been like one of the legs he stood upon. Now apart of him had collapsed. The leg that had been his parents had vanished and desperately he clung onto the only support he had… his sister… She was not his mother, but she was his friend… and from that they had grown closer… Yet at that moment when the truth was revealed before the young prince neither could comfort the other… It was a situation only they themselves could deal with individually…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Tell me what you think of this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!~  
  
  
~Maybe this was a boring chapter and shorter than prior chapters, but I had to stop it here or the chapter would have been twenty pages long and then it would have taken longer to post!!!~  
  
  
~Next chapter should be out by Mon. or Tues. It would be sooner, but I got some cool Christmas presents I want to work with some of my days off from school. Sorry~ 


	7. Secret Leave

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
~This chapter going to start off the journey around Gaea! Hope you enjoy and please review after your done!!! Do I have to get on my knees and beg????~  
  
  
~Sorry this chapter would have been posted sooner, but being the clumsy idiot I can sometimes be I accidentally erased five pages from this chapter and had to go back and rewrite nearly the whole thing! I was lucky enough to save the very beginning of the chapter on another disk! I wanted to kick myself for erasing it!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 ~ Secret Leave  
  
  
~~~Council Room~~~  
Around a circular table of handcraft red oak wood sat the three rulers of the 'Triangular Countries' with two Freid bodyguards, one Fanelian bodyguard, an angel guardian, a cat advisor, an angel prince, and a young couple who were residing in the great city of Fanelia. In the two largest chairs that surrounded the table sat the royal couple of Fanelia as the head speakers. Hitomi now wore a beautiful cream gown that framed her pale body well and made her look a little healthier since it was paler than her skin. Gracefully the queen began to speak showing it was just the beginning of the meeting, "As you all have come to know two days ago there was a horrible mishap at the glass house. This small incident is nothing compared to the sheer enormity of the present circumstances… A war will soon emerge on Gaea…"  
  
  
Automatically several voices broke in unable to believe what they heard. Dryden was the first, "What?! A war?!"  
  
  
The blonde youth of the large country of Freid stood up from his chair in disbelief, "Who would want to go to war now?!"  
  
  
Millerina did not stir from her chair and being the calm one asked the seeress softly, "More importantly who is threatened by this enemy?"  
  
  
Soon questions were flying through the air in all directions completely directed towards the brunette queen. Only the seeress, her husband, Celena, and Sian remained quiet. The blonde bodyguard and brunette guardian had known the war had come and were not surprised by the words spoken by the ruler. Though Van was just as full of questions as his comrades he was more concerned for his wife's well-being and did not try to overtake her with verbal assaults. Sighing wearily Hitomi raised her hands to signal silence. After a few moments the voices grew quiet and their attention were turned back to the meeting. Trying to regain the words the lovely angel heir continued, "Before I go farther it is best I start from the beginning… Dornkirk has returned--"  
  
  
"WHAT?!" came a union outcry from the rest of the group including Van, still leaving the speaker, guardian, and Freid bodyguard silent.   
  
  
Taking a moment for the outburst to settle the seeress continued again for the second time, "He escaped from Hell and attack the immortal ruler there known as Akuma. Taking a large chunk of the Demon King's powers Dornkirk took Hell, Heaven, Akuma, and Joutei into a dark void sealing them away. However before Heaven was taken away Joutei came to me the other day when I was in the glass house. He gave me part of his powers to aid me in the quest that lays before me."  
  
  
Unable to remain quiet Merle spoke up, "Why did he do that? Why didn't he just stop Dornkirk?"  
  
  
Hitomi stared down at the surface of the table. She had been wondering about that since the beginning and still she had no answer to give. With each day the question grew more and more aggravating. Lives could have been saved, including her parents', if Joutei had just stopped Dornkirk at the beginning, but for some hidden reason he had not. Unable to answer the question the seeress whispered, "I don't know… I only know that Joutei wishes that I stop him… No one else…"  
  
  
"Again we ask the question" replied Allen, "Why?"   
  
  
Shaking her head of chestnut locks the angel replied, "Yet again I have no answer for the question. He did not say and I doubt I can ask him now seeing he has been sealed away. However Joutei did say I was to find the seven guardians and to return to the Mystic Valley. There I'm sure I will face Dornkirk."  
  
  
Yukari frowned at the whole matter and asked, "I'm sorry, but who are the guardians in which you speak about, Hitomi?"  
  
  
The young woman of royal birth did not answer, but glanced towards Sian. Catching the gaze of her mistress the guardian rose from her chair and spoke in a proud voice, "I am one of the guardians whom Queen Hitomi speaks of."   
  
  
Gazing at her mistress the war woman asked, "If you wouldn't mind, my Lady, I will tell the story of the seven chosen ones from our ancient history."  
  
  
Shaking her head slightly the 'Angel' said gratefully, "That is alright, Sian, but we do not have the time for stories. We must be quick and hurry to finish this meeting so actions may be taken."   
  
  
Even after this was said the guardian did not sit catching the full attention of everyone in the room. Staring at the brunette warrior the queen silently asked with her eyes what she was doing. In a voice that twanged in guilt the ancient maiden said, "I'm sorry, my queen, but I feel I must… for when I told this story a year ago I left a large amount out…"  
  
  
Bringing her brow together in confusion the Draconian ruler's eyes of emerald depths stared at her old friend, "Why did you do this?"  
  
  
Straightening her shoulders the woman replied, "I was under orders by Joutei, himself, to speak of little that might alter the future. The information I held back at our first encounter would have made this new war known too soon. It was best for peace to dwell quietly and not be burden with a dark foreshadowing of the present."  
  
  
The seeress stared at the woman for a moment as she let the words sink in. The words were more like a riddle and the queen did not fully comprehend the explanation, but believing in her guard she allowed the explanation to remain still and unquestioned. Faithfully Hitomi understood her warrior friend and nodded her approval for the ancient tale. Smiling her thanks the guardian turned to the large audience that sat listening around the table and began the story,   
  
  
"Years ago when the Draconians were at peace the royal heirs always had a trio of royal bodyguards. For centuries the guards became a tradition for the ruling family and time and time again new guards were chosen when an old one would die or retire from the position. The position was one of the most honorable stations given in our culture, but with it came great sacrifice. The guards were sworn into secrecy where they were concealed beneath the confines of robes and sometimes even masks to hide their identities. New names were given to them and only a first name so their origins could not be discover. It was for protection so that a guard would never be blackmailed with their love ones and their pasts. Their sole duty was to protect the royal family and thus they could have nothing that could hinder them from that duty. The chosen ones were severed from socializing with anyone beyond the ring of the three personal guards and royal family.   
  
  
For a long time nothing changed about this position and for centuries the Draconians were at peace, until Princess Iris became queen. Her reign began at the same time when the Draconians were beginning to be persecuted by all of Gaea. Fearful for her family and people Queen Iris appointed two more guards. I, myself, was included among the two because Gaeans had killed my family and because I was a very close friend of our queen. Slowly countries all over Gaea began to form alliances and began to strike the Kingdom of Angels, which was located in the Mystic Valley. When an alliance of twenty countries was formed they struck our land. I had been a bodyguard for over two years when the day came for the 'Final Battle'. Unfortunately we, the 'Ring of Guardians', failed and were killed in the battle. Our queen was captured and through her powers she escaped. Sadly she had been weak from the 'Final Battle' and it took her sometime to finally escape and only after she had been tortured nearly to death.  
  
  
With the population of the Draconians torn in half the Queen created the Mystic Moon to allow the remaining survivors to escape. Terribly the creation of the spectacular world caused her death leaving Lady Iris's daughter, Princess Rachelle, to rule. When plans were made to leave Gaea a third of the Draconians wished to remain on Gaea, refusing to give up their home world. Unable to force them Queen Rachelle decided to allow them to stay, but for a price. If they were to stay they had to go into hiding and not reveal themselves until the time of the prophesied 'Rebirth'."  
The famed knight from Freid stared at the woman of long flowing chestnut hair with suspicion, "I remember you talking of such a time when we had first met you, Lady Sian."  
  
  
  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
Allen took a step towards the beautiful woman with a slight frown, "You spoke of the rebirth before...What do you mean when you say the rebirth?"  
  
  
The woman turned to man with unemotional eyes and an unreadable face, "The time when the heir will finally come back and proclaim herself as the one destined... For the queen to once again to emerge openly..."  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
  
  
  
Guiltily the guardian bowed her head and muttered, "I lied about the 'Rebirth'… There is more to it than that…"  
  
  
Hitomi looked at the woman feeling a small tinge of hurt in the words spoken, "Why did you lie about it, Sian?"  
  
  
Turning to her mistress the woman stared straight into the queen's eyes to prove her honesty, "Because the information was again harmful to the future. If I spoke of it the course of time could have been altered and I was sworn to protect such. Most of the information for those days had been hidden from all of you so you, Queen Hitomi, might not choose a selfish path.... for if you knew that you were going to die.... Would you still have done it?... If you knew your path was already chosen for you would you have gladly accepted?... Many consequences could have occurred differently if you had only died for honor and glory... You might not have gained the love from your people because they thought you did it for only yourself… That was why that knowledge was never told...."  
  
  
Staring back at the woman before her the seeress felt a wave of realization hit her. What if she had known the future?… Just thinking about how many ways the pathway to the present could have changed if she had known that knowledge made her dizzy. If she had known of the attack would she still have gone to the temple and doubled her powers?… She wouldn't have allowed Van to die… She might have still died in the end, but would she have done it for herself or for her people?… The sheer magnitude of the possibilities were overwhelming for a mortal to comprehend, even Sian who was a guardian and knew much of the subject could barely understand the situation. The green angel had manage to deal with the matter of jeopardizing the future by putting full faith in her god, but because of her faith she could barely explain the whole situation to anyone else at the same time. Fortunately the seeress was somehow able to grasp the idea with little work… maybe because her world had been very imaginative in such matters of time and paths of life. Science fiction stories had made a living from the whole thing and television episodes had time and time again dealt with traveling through time and altering the future... perhaps that was what allowed her mind to expand and take hold of the idea. Whatever way it was Hitomi understood the dire consequences of knowing too much about the future and decided to let the matter drop.   
  
  
Nodding Hitomi signaled the war angel to continue her story leaving several people still confused. Taking another breath of air Sian spoke, "At the time I did not know Lady Hitomi was the new heir to the Draconian throne though I did know the queen who would reign in the year to come. I knew it was going to be Hitomi Kazanki Fanel because Joutei had told I. When you came to the 'Spirit Trees' you had yet to take the name Fanel and thus I was skeptical about whom you were."  
  
  
  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
The guardian glanced at the young raven king curiously and then turned back to her queen. If her memory served her well then she knew what was occurring. Her eyes widen as she thought of the woman's name... Hitomi Kazanki!... How foolish she was! How did she not see?... A smile crossed over the warrior's lips and she stood proudly before her queen. The seeress smiled back happy to see that the woman had changed attitude. Perhaps she might know more about what was occurring...  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
  
  
  
"Once I discovered it was the time of the 'Sacrifice' I did my best to assist you with information that could be vital for the future. However a lot of the knowledge I knew had to be concealed to protect you and the near future, for knowing it would have changed the flow of the war ahead" Sian spoke firmly and strong like a scholar. Her words were not her owns, but bits and pieces of what had been told to her and then placed in her own dialect. She did not know at the time she was to be the guide into the present war, but as her story began to grow in length she began to realize her 'special duty' as a guide. Suddenly the story fell short and the guardian turned to the brunette king sitting to her right. Dryden's brow creased in confusion at her stare and only grew deeper when the woman said, "King Dryden, do you carry the 'Book of Angels' with you still?"   
  
  
The group turned to the man waiting for his answer though not knowing the purpose of such a question. The man nodded slightly before reaching behind his chair where a large leather knapsack laid. Since the time of the 'Sacrifice' no one had known more about the Draconians than Dryden. It was because of this he became the leader in leading the scholars through their study of the ancient culture. One day after two months of study the new nobleman went to the angel queen asking if he could be lent the 'Book of Angels' for study. Because of their friendship and his wisdom Hitomi had been happy to help the man and left it in his care. For the remaining months prior to the present circumstances the book had been rigorously studied, but had barely been looked through since so much was contained in the book.   
  
  
With tan fingers covered in ink from continual writing the royal pulled out several old scrolls wrinkled from age laying them on the table so he might be able to reach into the depths of his bag. Again and again things were pulled out and the people around the table began to wonder if the sack had a bottom to its endless contents. Hitomi had even begun to wonder if the bag was made of magic for it to contain such large amounts of items in something so small. After a large pile of scrolls, tools, and books had been created on the smooth surface of the table Dryden finally proclaimed, "Here is the book!"  
  
  
Slowly with careful hands a bundle was produced from the knapsack. It was a maroon velvet cloth tied together to hold its contents by a piece of rope. Nimbly the man undid the knot holding down the cloth. Rubbing against the fabric the rope rustle as it fell away leaving the cloth ready to be pulled back. Slowly to show its importance the king drew back the velvet revealing a white leather book with a gold emblem on its cover. The emblem was the Draconian Crest.   
  
  
Lifting the item in his trained hands the royal looked at the guardian who lifted her hands to it. Dryden was about to lean over to hand it to her when suddenly the book began to glow. Startled by the sudden brightness the man dropped the book, but the snowy leather never hit the red oak of the table for it remained in the air hovering over the table. Several people gasped at this, save for Hitomi and Sian who had seen this happen before. Leisurely the book drifted towards the angel warrior still brightening the room with its pearly glow. Lowering her hands to the table the guardian watched the illuminated volume halt its hover just a foot before her. As if a mysterious wind of no origin had suddenly blown through the room the book flew open letting its pages flip frantically. Light of whiteness continued to pour from the cover now along with the pages. Without a sound the parchment slowed its movement until the book laid open to a set of radiating pages. Fine gold lines began to ripple over the smooth pages of light before forming rows of ancient symbols written in the language of Draconian. With gold and white light mixing together the glow fell over the guardian's face making her look extremely beautiful in its radiance.   
  
  
Carefully reading the ancient writings the woman of the long brunette braid spoke the passage glowing before her, "Time will stretch for a rotation in peace over the world of dreams. After a time of slumber the globe will be shaken in an uproar as the eight shadows from the depths of the past will wrench themselves from the bellows of the underworld. Claws of death will try to squeeze the life from the world and take all the essence they can envelop. Oh, 'Angel of Gaea' your time has come to once again give us your aid. Thy 'Ring of Guardians' is your sworn league of protectors. Call to them! Take your people to the haven you have created! Powers envelop you! You face the ultimate terror! Mortality is the terror you face, oh 'Angel' and even now it towers over you! A babe for power! The ground beneath you is harsh and black as a single feather of identical hue falls to the earth announcing death and also proclaiming the time of the 'Rebirth' when life will fall either to darkness or to light for a thousand rotations. Blood already marks the earth and more will fall before the result appears."  
  
  
As the woman's voice fell silent after finishing the passage the volume dimmed and its radiance snuffed out. With a loud 'thud' the 'Book of Angels' fell onto the red oak surface falling close from the impact. Everyone stared at the book unable to utter a single word for their minds were spinning from what they heard. The emblem of the angel upon the pearly cover seemed to gleam in the sunlight as though innocently saying it was, but a book. However its actions prior to that moment of silence seemed to deem it otherwise.   
  
  
The emerald eyes of the seeress stared at the book sorrowfully. Since the 'Sacrifice' she had been claimed the holder of the book since she was the heir of the Draconians, but she had never open the volume since that dreadful war. An immense power of unknown origin radiated from the leather item scaring her terribly. Its strange antics of glowing and foreboding prophecies frightened her to look upon its dusty pages. When it was often called for study by the request of Fanelian scholars Hitomi had always dreaded going to the small wooden trunk in which it was kept. Every time her pale fingers brushed against the snowy object the 'Angel' could feel the power swelling in it. The book held no powers in which that could be channeled by any known means, but held an imprinting of how the volume was created. It was created by an extremely impressive being with great capabilities, making Hitomi wonder if Joutei himself had created the book.   
  
  
However, it was not that underlying dread that caused the seeress to stare at the book so intently, but the words that had been read by its ancient pages. From the beginning when Joutei had called for her assistance two days ago she had felt the longing of a journey grasp hold of her soul. Her present life though pursued her to think of another path to take. Now with the prophecy of the new war and the 'Rebirth' she knew there was only one way to go… no matter how much she hated to do it…  
  
  
Still watching the 'Book of Angels' the queen declared her decision to the group in a sorrowful voice, "I must leave… I have to stop Dornkirk before he does any more damage…"  
  
  
Everyone started at this declaration except for the green angel who had already known of this decision since years ago and the prince who had been informed earlier about her leave. Automatically everyone rose from his or her seats perplexed by such a decision and not willing to let the young queen go through with such a resolution. Van took hold of his wife's slender shoulders and fearfully looked into her sparkling eyes in disbelief, "Hitomi, you can't be serious?! That's madness!"  
  
  
The blonde knight was just as baffled at her words and exclaimed, "Hitomi, you can't possibly be considering such foolishness! Think of your kingdom! You cannot just go running off like during the 'Great War' and the 'Sacrifice'! You have obligations here, to the 'Kingdom of Fanelia'!"  
  
  
Amano held his wife's hand as the red-haired woman cried, "You can't go! We nearly lost you in the last war! What if this time you are not so fortunate?!"  
  
  
Blue eyes of the sister-queen stared at the beautiful angel royal unable to believe what she heard, "Hitomi, what are you thinking?! You can't go on such a journey! You might be eight moons already progressed in your pregnancy, but you can still miscarry if you are not watchful! For goodness sake! Think of your child!"  
  
  
"It's suicidal, Hitomi!" proclaimed the cat advisor as she too was surprised, "To go up against Dornkirk with the powers he now possesses is senile!"  
  
  
"My lady" cried Resshi, "it is far too dangerous for you!"  
  
  
The cries of disapproval grew deafening and words began to mingle together forming a mute haze in the seeress's pale ears. She heard no words, but could see their faces looking at one another in censure of her judgment. The world slowed and their words were drown out in an eerie silence only Hitomi could hear. Squeezing her eyes shut and grabbing hold of the table in both hands the 'Angel' cried, "ENOUGH!"  
  
  
A sudden silence fell on the group and all eyes drifted to the queen who now with her emeralds closed so tightly seemed to be in physical, or possibly mental, pain. Several moments no one spoke as they stared at the speaker unable to form a single vocal in their throats. Even the King of Fanelia couldn't move an inch as they all stared at the lovely maiden of flowing mahogany. The moment hung in the air like a bubble threatening to burst. If a word was dared spoken the silence would have shattered and one can only guess where it could have led to, but as luck would have it the silence was still and unbroken even when the raven royal involuntarily reached out for his wife's shoulder again.   
  
  
Sadly though the moment was suddenly splintered the moment his tan fingers brush up against her pale figure. A silent sob broke from the woman causing the man's hand to recoil instinctively as if his touch had caused her pain. Slowly the queen's pale face rose so she might look upon the faces of the audience dwelling within the vast council room. Upon seeing the 'Angel's face the group felt a wave of guilt hit them for the seeress's pale facade was stained in the salty water of tears that dripped from her green pools. Her hands clenched the red oak table so fiercely that her knuckles had started to grow white. With a voice more like a sob that nearly broke countless times the Hitomi whispered just loud enough for all to hear, "Do you not think I have thought about my child?… about Fanelia?… about my people?… Those aspects have constantly purged in my mind desperately fighting one another… Since two days ago I have thought of nothing else… Even my slumber had been disturbed with visions that hinder the pathway in which I choose… If it was not my place than I wouldn't even dare consider what I have already chosen,… but I cannot for it is my duty… I have been called upon by Joutei himself to take on Dornkirk and I am not about to go against Joutei… Again and again I have desperately sought for another way so I would not have to place my unborn in such peril, but my search has been in vain for the road ahead is of stone that cannot be changed. If I could I would wait till I had this child before I went on this journey, but that is impossible for time is something we do not have. Dornkirk will strike again as soon as he can for what purpose other than revenge that I can see is unknown. I will not wait on the sidelines and allow more to suffer… My parents have died at his hands! I will stand by an see someone else's parents die before their eyes as have mine!"  
  
  
Hitomi's voice ended into heavy breathing from the force of her words. An awkward silence again fell over the room and the group's eyes fell downcast in guilt for their outburst. They should have allowed the seeress to speak, but they had cut her off without giving her a moment of air to explain. Shamefully they hung their heads feeling too remorseful to even think of a defense or a counter, though all knew there were none. Slowly the seeress saw their dishearten faces and drank up her sorrow. Taking a deep breath and bringing back her shoulders the queen said, "I understand your concern, but understand I have no choice in this matter to decide whether I must go or not…"  
  
  
Quietly the faces of her comrades lifted from their view of the table surface and looked upon the host of the meeting. Seeing the strong look on their friends a small glimmer of comfort settled on their sore hearts. Finally able to articulate words again the Austurian King decided to speak first, "Dear Hitomi, please forgive us for our harsh words and disapproval for your decision,… but we all care deeply for you and do not wish to see harm come to you again…"  
  
  
Nodding softly the woman muttered, "I know…"   
  
  
With the air calmed from its prior storm the knight of long golden hair spoke, "Alright… If you're leaving Fanelia, Hitomi, than what do you want us to do?"  
  
  
Smiling at the new corporation the seeress glanced around the group as she said in a playful tone, "Since I am leaving Van will certainly come with me seeing that he rarely allows me away from him."  
  
  
A few muffled chuckles fell prey to the words causing the White Dragon to blush lightly. Hitomi smiled at her husband fondly enjoying how hansom he looked with the hue of pink touching his tan cheeks. Turning back to the rest of the group the seeress continued, "Since we'll both be away Mamoru will rule temporarily over Fanelia in our absence."  
  
  
Everyone glanced over at the young prince speechless. No one really could consider if they like the idea or not. Mamoru was the next in line for the throne until Hitomi and Van's child was born, but he was extremely young and not well experienced. Smiling at the looks on the people's faces the angel youth stated to them, "I know you have your doubts. Believe me I had my own when Hitomi and I discussed this earlier…"  
  
  
  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
The seeress watched her brother who had drifted over to the window. Her pale fingers played with her cream comforter nervously unsure how she was to speak of the matter on her mind. Staring at her younger sibling she could once again see the youth in him that he had lost over the past year as Mamoru bathed in the sunlight. He was a smaller version of their father with hair and eye color identical to the fallen king. Similar features marked the boy's face making the issue indisputable that the prince was the son of Rei Kazanki. Though he was dressed like a man and was only a head shorter than his older sibling, he was more a young boy than a man. Yes, he had matured, but at lengths he was merely a young teenager still grasping to his past not quite ready to step forth and go down the road of manhood. The path laid before him, but he was hesitating to place a foot forward and progress onward towards life like all young beings do when they reach their moment of maturity.  
  
  
Shaking her head to refocus on her situation Hitomi began, "Mamoru, I have something I need to discuss with you…"  
  
  
Hearing the importance lingering in the words the youth of chestnut strains stepped away from the window enough so his eyes would not be hindered by the sunlight and stood a few feet away from his sister's bed. Her eyes seemed to tell him silently that something dire was happening so he asked, "What is it, Hitomi?"  
  
  
Unable to drift from the question the seeress sighed and whispered, "I need you to rule over Fanelia while Van and I are away…"  
  
  
Silence… Mamoru stared at his sister unable to think. Had he just heard right?… Letting the words sink in the prince proclaimed, "What?! Where are you going?!"  
  
  
Groaning at the question with such a long answer the 'Angel' replied tiredly, "If you don't mind I would rather wait to explain that when we go discuss it with the rest of the group."  
  
  
Automatically hearing the weariness in his dear sister's voice the youth let the question drop and stared at her as she said, "I needed to ask you this favor though before I left… I need you to watch over Fanelia, Mamoru…"  
  
  
A sudden panic gripped the boy's heart as he felt the overwhelming responsibility of a kingdom, let alone the greatest kingdom of all Gaea, hanging over his royal head. Almost desperate to decline the offer the sibling proclaimed, "ME?! Hitomi, you can't be serious! I'm only fourteen years old!"  
  
  
Laughing lightly the seeress muttered, "That's nothing. King Chid started to rule Freid at eleven."  
  
  
Still the youth wasn't about to give up. The idea of taking on such a responsibility scared the living daylights out of him, "What about experience? Chid was raised a noble since his birth. I just took on the noble life this past year! I don't have the ability to rule a kingdom, let alone Fanelia! And what about the advisors?! They'd never stand for it!"  
  
  
Running low on words the boy stopped his outcries and straighten himself like a noble should when he remembered his lessons of nobility. Such outbursts from a royal were not welcomed in conversations, even in private ones. The two relatives stared at one another for a silent moment. Hitomi could tell her brother was fearful, not just from his words, but also from the look in his eyes. It was the same look her father would get when he was scared, and that had been so rare for Hitomi to see that when she had first seen this particular look it had become imprinted in her memory.   
  
  
Slowly the seeress pulled back the heavy comforter and rose from the milk and cream bed. As her bare feet came to the floor her pearly gown fell around her ankles in a gentle sweep making her look like a goddess in the sunlight. Her brother watched as she came and kneel before him so that their faces were at eye-level. With pale hands that mirrored his own the 'Angel' took his hands into hers in a sweet grip. Their eyes locked, chocolate drops with emerald jewels. Smiling the older sister whispered, "Mamoru,… I understand you're scared… I have often been,… especially when I became queen… I had no experience what so ever at anything close to this position I now hold… yet here I kneel before you as one of the most successful rulers of all Gaea. Maybe Van did help me through the days, but I was still scared. Sometimes I still am… It's a big responsibility, but I remember I am not doing this for myself for our people…"  
  
  
Hitomi's hands switched from holding his younger palms to his firm shoulders as she asked, "Please, Mamoru, will you this?… If not for our people, than for me?…"  
  
  
Sighing the youth closed his eyes. If it hadn't been his sister he would have definitely refused, but how could he refuse her gentle plea. She had done far more for him than he could ever repay her for. He had to do this… for her… Nodding the youth whispered, "Alright, Hito… I'll do it… For you…"  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
  
  
  
The seeress smiled at the pleasant memory before saying with a hint of amusement in her voice, "As for the approval of the advisors… We'll leave them in the dark until we are far from here."  
  
  
Several smiled at the slyness playing within the meeting. Everyone already knew the advisors would automatically forbid the king and queen leaving and do everything possible from letting them leave, so it was best just not to inform them of this suicidal quest.   
  
  
"Well" says Chid, "On that happy note I think I'll stay here in Fanelia and aid Prince Mamoru as best as I can."  
  
  
The two friends of noble birth smiled at one another glad to have the other's company. Hitomi also smiled at the offer. She was glad to see her brother growing so close to her brother-like companion. But the joy was short lived as the blonde knight spoke up, "My apologies, King Chid, but you have responsibilities back in Freid."  
  
  
Waving his hand at the matter the youngest king ever known replied, "I surely can delay whatever is back home until my return. My advisors are handling Freid as we speak I'm sure my stay here a week or so longer will not damage anything vital. If needed I will immediately return, but until further notice I plan to stay here until King Van and Queen Hitomi return safely back to Fanelia."  
  
  
Allen smiled at his son's loyalty to his friend and said proudly, "As you wish, King Chid."  
  
  
Chid gave a playful glare at his father for the knight calling him by his title. He rarely got to hear Allen call him 'Chid' or 'son' and hated it when the man had the chance to say the words and didn't take it. Oblivious to this the redheaded woman quickly stood from her chair again and proclaimed, "Well, I'm coming with Hitomi. There's no way your leaving with out me."  
  
  
Laughing at her own best friend's devotion the seeress said, "Yukari, you know darn well you cannot come with me in your condition. Didn't we just have a similar argument over me?"  
  
  
Yukari looked around at the group and then at her growing belly before taking back her place in her chair. Blushing from her stupidity the expecting mother sat back as her husband leaned over a whispered something amusing in her ear causing her to smile. However when taking her seat another had stood. Millerina looked sharply at her fellow queen and said, "You have to be insane to think your going on this journey without me! You'll need a doctor with you at all times, Hitomi, or you'll miscarry for sure!"  
  
  
Shaking her head the angel queen looked straight at the old rival, "No, Millerina, you just had a child and need to attend to him. Not to mention you have your own country to rule and the fact that bringing Prince Tomi on such a journey will surely not be healthy for him in his early moons."  
  
  
"But, Hitomi" the blonde maiden insisted, "You need a nurse at least."  
  
  
A glimmer of light twinkled in the 'Angel's mind as she looked across the table at the bronze feline who was watching the meeting casually. With an amused voice Hitomi said, "How about a catty advisor?"  
  
  
Merle looked towards her queen on hearing herself been discussed and glanced between the brunette and blonde queen before realizing what they were talking about. Feeling the color in her drain the cat lifted her hands up and cried, "But I'm no doctor! I don't know how to deliver a baby!"  
  
  
Hitomi couldn't help, but laugh at her advisor making both her emerald eyes and silky locks temporarily dance. The young cat frowned softly at the fact that she was being laughed at for something that was pure truth. The seeress quickly quieted her laughter when she noticed her advisor's scowl, "Merle, I'm not asking you to deliver a baby. I'm just asking you to help me along the journey if I need. I'm not having this child anytime soon so the most you'll have to do is help me with things here and there."  
  
  
Seeing the silliness of her misunderstanding the cat-girl smiled and sat back in her chair. She was glad she was going on the trip and having the excuse to be by Hitomi's side 24-7 made her feel a little giddy. However this didn't quiet the Austurian queen, "Hitomi, you need a nurse!"  
  
  
Smiling softly the seeress look over at her royal friend, "I know, Millerina, but Merle is our child godmother and has been preparing for the day when the child will be born. She's just as good as any nurse. If you're still worry about it though give her a few tips for the journey before we leave."  
  
  
Seeing the stubbornness of her old rival the blonde woman let the matter fall away and sat back down in dismay, though she still thought a real nurse was the wiser idea. Just as quickly as both queens had sat down another stood from their seat. This was becoming a reoccurring habit, it seemed… Celena placed both of her palms against the red oak of the table and hunch over its side looking squarely at the Fanelian angel woman, "Queen Hitomi, let me come with you. I can help protect you and the others on your quest."  
  
  
The offer was rather inviting, but the 'Angel' knew better. Shaking her head sadly the seeress said, "I'm sorry, Celena, but Dornkirk and his men are quite powerful. I don't think you would stand much of a chance against them when they possess such powers. It would be best if you stayed by your king. Besides Sian will be my protection."  
Just as those last words left Hitomi's pale lips Resshi angrily jumped from his chair and roared, "I will not let that woman be your guard, Queen Hitomi! Look how well she protected her villages!"   
  
  
Everyone to startled by his outburst to say anything just stared back at him in shock,… that is except Sian. Rage boiled in her blood from his harsh claims and furiously the warrior also leapt from her chair. Slamming a flat palm against the table reacting in a loud 'bang' the war angel shouted, "Like you did any better with our queen two days prior to this meeting?!"  
  
  
The brunette general's face grew scarlet in fury and he threw back his shoulder making his royal blue cape flutter for a moment. Just as vigorously as the guardian had done the soldier pounded his own hand against the table making an identical 'bang' before shouting back, "At least no one died because of my errors!"  
  
  
Sian's eyes of silver grew dark in immeasurable fury. The woman would not allow anyone to judge her when they knew not the situation. With a voice low from rage the angel growled, "How dare you! You have no right to judge my actions! You--"  
  
  
"Silence!" roared a rich voice over the angry fighters' words. Van's voice rolled over the two fighters making their words be cut off and extinguished. Both of the warriors glared at each other with their faces deep in scarlet flushes from the heat of their rage. Their near identical mud hair fell over their sparking eyes making them look all the more menacing. Both seemed ready to draw their weapons and leapt over the table at each other making the group still in tension. Breathing heavily from the exertion of their anger the two warriors blinked awake from their antagonism and glanced towards the ebony-haired king. Looking back at each other with daggers flying between their gaze the two fighters slowly sat back down in their chairs recomposing themselves, but continued to glare at one another from their seats. Sighing in relief from the previous tension the king glanced at his wife. She was slightly frowning at both of the fighters. The young queen disliked seeing her friends on such ill ground. Hitomi also found the matter of their fight very inappropriate for their positions, but allowed the fight to pass over seeing there was no time to deal with personal quarrels. Turning back to the group the king replied, "Alright, so we have decided that Hitomi, Merle, Lady Sian, and I will go on this trek alone."  
  
  
The bearded general's eyes glittered with concern as he turned to his mistress in one final plea, "Please, Queen Hitomi, take me with you. I am your personal bodyguard."  
  
  
Smiling sadly at her loyal soldier the queen almost found herself breaking down to allow him that privilege, but in the end she shook her head, "I'm sorry, Sir Resshi, but like Celena you would only be an easy target. Besides I want you to stay behind and protect Mamoru incase Dornkirk takes the chance of attacking Fanelia."  
  
  
In defeat the man quieted his plea. He knew his queen well and could tell there was no way she would allow him now to come along. With no other choice he accepted the ruling, but found himself awaken with a question, "Than how will you travel, my queen?"  
  
  
That was a slight oversight they had not anticipated. Hitomi's brow furrowed in thought wondering that herself. They couldn't count on the Crusade or any sail ship since they were too large and easily spotted in the air though they might need a ship's aid to deliver the Draconians from their lands to the protection of Fanelia. Letting her mind whirl with ideas the seeress settled back into her chair allowing her hand to drift under her chin in thought. Hitomi began to think of back in the 'Great War' how they had traveled before an image of the white legend passed before her mind. Smiling happily the seeress replied, "That's very simple. We'll take Escaflowne and as for the Draconians who live with the guardians will send word to Gaddis and just send the Crusade to pick them up and bring them to Fanelia."  
  
  
The mention of the legendary name sent a flutter in everyone's hearts. The white dragon had been heard less and less about over the past months because of his constant absents from the royal forest. The tale of his glory and fame continued to mingle all of Gaea and many would often venture into the restricted areas of the forest just so they might catch a glimpse of the beast. No one was foolish enough to go after the dragon for capturing though for fear of 'rumored' curses that had befallen onto the legend from sour-folks who had one too many run-ins with the snowy creature because of such events like trying to capture the legend.  
  
  
The group smiled at the name feeling the same peace that came along with the sound of the legend's identity. All welcomed the idea and soon Dryden began to rummage through the pile of scrolls. The king soon pulled out a large roll of parchment for all to see. Pushing aside his other items to make room the man rolled open the paper laying it out over the large round table. Everyone automatically stood and leaned over the side of the red oak furniture to get a better look at the parchment. What laid etched on the large document was a world map of Gaea. Symbols and writings in several languages were scribbled all over the parchment and in several places a special emblem was marked in circled areas.  
  
  
Hitomi's eyes of emerald depths glanced over the atlas a moment before turning to the green dressed guardian knowing the reason for the sudden appearance of a map, "Sian, where are the other guardians located?"  
  
  
Slowly the warrior's silver eyes danced over the writings and symbols distinguishing the areas for herself before softly speaking in a voice like that of a storyteller a passage she had once heard, "When the five awoke and were renewed to the realm of the dead in bodies of immortal forms they struck across the globe marking five territories of different variety…"  
  
  
One of Sian's pale hands ran over the map leisurely as she carefully read a few of the symbols. Everyone's eyes followed her fingers as they halted over a stretch of land that was circled in a green hue and given a crest much like the emblem of the Draconians, except the crest was rather crude because it had been drawn by an ill-experienced artist. Without moving her eyes from the spot beneath her finger the angel whispered, "One went to the forest and dwelt among the dead fighters…"  
  
  
With the same quickness as before the warrior ran her finger over the parchment south of her villages as if she were drawing an invisible line. All were silent and watching intently as her finger once again stopped, but this time there were no markings to indicate the area of land. All that was there for observation was that the land was in a cream pigment and held blue snowflakes designs across it. Gazing at the land the guardian whispered, "One went to the snowy canyon where the blizzard roars and the beast prowls…"  
  
  
Again her finger slid over the wrinkled paper to be followed by all the eyes that filled the room. Leaving that white land the pale digit traveled north falling short when it came to the ocean, "One went to the sea where the sirens sing men to their deaths…"  
  
  
With only a moment hindered on that blue water the finger continued this time to the western hemisphere. Yellowish land ran beneath the digit and Sian halted her motion to say, "One went to the dunes of the desert where the worms travel beneath the sand in hordes…"  
  
  
On the final land the guardian came to halt on a mountain range located in the very center of all four other locations. Stopping on the spot the angel tapped the center of the region showing the last station of the five guardians. Taking her silver eyes from the map the green maiden turned to her queen who looked up from the atlas as well to meet her friend's gaze. With the same quiet voice Sian said, "And one went to the skies where mountains pierce the heavens and the winds howl…"  
  
  
For a moment the group just stared at the five locations conversing among themselves what little they knew about the four foreign lands while Hitomi and Sian just stared at each other knowing what there was first destination was. Not even looking back at the laid out parchment the silver-eyed warrior said, "I never knew the last two guardians so I do not know where they dwell precisely, but I know somewhat of the other four. I believe it would be best to head to the guardian who lives in the mountains. He was a dear friend of mine and he will know who I am… He was the other person who was promoted into the 'Ring of Guardians'."  
  
  
Not stealing a chance to tear away the gaze they had the seeress asked in all seriousness, "What was his name, Sian?"  
  
  
Staring straight back into her ruler's eyes the guardian replied softly, "His name was Nembus…"  
  
  
  
  
~~~A Few Hours Later in Hitomi and Van's Chambers~~~  
Another bundle of items was lifted from the drawer and stuffed into the leather knapsack. Hitomi watched in wonder as the clothes disappeared into the depths of the bag as if they had not even been placed into the knapsack. Like she had suspected Dryden's knapsack had been enchanted and could hold an endless amount of supplies in it. Seeing that they were going on a very long journey and that none knew what to suspect the Austurian king had rounded up several of the bags to lend to the travelers. Now each of them was packing what they needed for the expedition. They had decided to not leave the packing up to the servants for fear their leave of the country would be discovered before they left and not wanting to deal with their advisors they thought this was the best way though none mind the labor.   
  
  
Turning back to her dresser Hitomi dug into another drawer and retrieved a blanket and several warm clothes considering they would have to travel into cold lands. Her pale hands gathered maps, books, medicines, and other items that might aid the group on their quest. Perhaps the books were a bit much, but Hitomi was still new to Gaea, in a sense, and didn't know all its wonders. She felt better knowing she had material to study in her spare time about the lands they were going to travel.   
  
  
Suddenly her emerald eyes fell on a maroon bundle tied down by a piece of rope. Hitomi didn't want to bring the 'Book of Angels' for it still frightened her, but Sian had insisted on it, saying that it might have information in there they might need on their quest. Reluctantly the seeress agreed and had been given back the ancient book to her dismay.   
  
  
Forcing her hands to keep steady the 'Angel' took the book in her hands and swiftly stuffed it into her bag wanting desperately to rid it of her sights. Once the shadows within the knapsack had swallowed the snowy item Hitomi breathed a silent breath of relief. She felt somewhat foolish for her fears of the inanimate object, but she wondered if those same fears weren't foolish seeing that she had a sixth sense for things in this matter. Turning back to the dresser she reached over to pack some of the food provided to her. Merle had snuck into the kitchen and retrieved loads of provisions for the journey and had distributed the amount equally among them.   
  
  
Hitomi's fingers barely brush a package of dry meat when a tan hand grabbed hers. Slightly startled by the being's sudden grasp the seeress's head swung around causing her brunette locks to bounce. Gasping silently and then laughing just as softly the seeress found herself nose to nose with her husband's tan face. His fire eyes looked deep into hers with love and adoration making Hitomi's heart flutter. She always loved that feeling. Van's warm palm drifted to her cheek caressing it tenderly. Their eyes were lost in each other and they breaths mingled together into a sweet sort of air. Quietly the nobleman whispered her name like it was the most precious thing in the world, "Hitomi…"  
  
  
The seeress smiled up into his eyes and whispered back, "Yes, Van?…"  
  
  
Instinctively the king pulled his wife into his secure arms enjoying the warmth he got from the embrace. Pushing aside a few bangs of chocolate from his angel's face he whispered, "You must promise me something, Hitomi, before we leave here…"  
  
  
Confused by such a statement the queen brow furrowed as she asked, "What is it, Van?"  
  
  
Looking seriously into his beloved's eyes of swirling emeralds the White Dragon said, "You must promise me that you will not die…"  
  
  
Warmth took hold of the seeress's soul as she realized her angel was probably going crazy thinking how dangerous their trip was with her in the middle of it all. Smiling the seeress said playfully, "Now Van, how can I promise something like that?"  
  
  
"Please, Hitomi" Van whispered back earnestly, not even considering the absurdity of the vow, "I couldn't live through your death again… We have finally found peace together and I could not bare to see you be stolen from me again… especially now with our child on the way…"  
  
  
Sorrowfully the 'Angel' smiled at her beloved. Oh, how terrible he must be feeling since all he thinks about was her protection. How can you promise something you have no control over?… However the seeress realized something… Their child… No matter what happened she refused to let a life die… above all their child… If she died… her child would die… and that she would never allow… Placing both of her pale hands on her lover's cheeks the queen stared deeply into his eyes of rubies. His own tan palms ran over hers as she whispered, "Van, I promise you that as long as I hold this child within me I will not die… No one will kill me or our child…"  
  
  
Feeling a slight sense of relief from those words the king could not bear it any longer and kissed his wife deeply. With their eyes sliding shut Van felt security take hold of him as he felt her lips against his… knowing she was right there and wouldn't leave him… The two never noticed that behind them where one of the large windows stood you could see out towards the beautiful horizon. The sun was falling from the sky and going into the covers of the horizon marking the end of the day and the beginning of the group's journey… for it had been decided that they would leave under the cover of darkness…  
  
  
  
  
~~~A Little While Later in the Royal Gardens~~~  
"Where could he be?" asked Merle for probably what was the millionth time. Van scanned the starry sky again to no avail as Hitomi and Sian stood a few feet away from the two relatives.   
  
  
Frustrated the raven king muttered angrily, "I have no idea where Escaflowne is. I thought he would come when I called him…"  
  
  
Hitomi glanced towards the edge of the forest thinking of the white legend that dwelled there. Had Escaflowne left again?… Where did that dragon always run off to?… Whenever Escaflowne had been in the forest and Van had called to him he had automatically come in a matter of a few minutes, but today they had waited for nearly an hour with no response from the shadowy trees. It was very simple for the king to call the legend seeing that they were bonded. All Van needed to do was release his senses and call forth the dragon taking, but a matter of seconds. Unfortunately the angel king had found no trace of the beast when using his senses this time and so had decided to call with his limited abilities for his companion. Nothing…   
  
  
The seeress glanced at the rest of the waiters that stood just beyond the four preparing travelers. All who were present at the meeting during midday were present once again in the central courtyard of the royal gardens. Hitomi could see the uneasiness in their stances. They were anxious for the four journeymen to leave before all of Fanelia discovered. Not that anyone could have stopped them from leaving at this point, but they all wanted to avoid any trouble that night. Tomorrow they would have to worry with the whole castle going in an uproar at the disappearance of their rulers, but tonight they wanted a little time of peace.   
  
  
Turning away from the spectators the queen turned to the guardian. Sian stood sharply like a true warrior. She had not changed her attire refusing to because it was her royal uniform and did not like the idea of parting from the outfit. The stunning bow of gold and silver was strapped onto her back along with one of the provided enchanted knapsacks. More than once her braid fell over the gleaming weapon as if trying to make sure the item had not escaped. The angel's silver eyes continually were on alert and glancing every which way for signs of approaching intruders who might try to hold them from their journey. In the gentle moonlight you could barely distinguish her bruised arms and her black eye, but you could tell from small movements she made that her body was still slightly sore from battle. Silent the warrior was fulfilling her duty as a guardian and remained a watcher.   
  
  
Glancing back at Merle and Van gave the seeress a moment to observe them before they left. The young cat-girl was dressed in a cream sleeveless shirt trimmed in pale pink thread making her bronze stripped fur stand out beautifully. Wearing a pair of brown shorts of smooth material allowed the cat good access to wild movement making the outfit formidable attire for running. The outfit wasn't the most attractive design Hitomi had seen, but it was something cat-folks were rather fond of. Being part animals and dwelling on instincts they were prone to wear extremely short outfits so they could have the same amount of movement as if without clothes allowing them to move like a regularly animal of the wilderness. Merle was no exception. Even in the 'Great War' the young cat-girl had worn a rather short dress that had sometimes driven Hitomi up the wall because she couldn't understand how the cat's modesty wasn't affected. On the cat's back was her own knapsack that was extremely light though extremely filled, another aspect of the enchantment upon the bag.  
  
  
Shrugging it off the seeress looked at her husband and smiled fondly. Van was again wearing his old outfit, the one he had worn all during the 'Great War' and a little during the 'Sacrifice'. It was the same red sleeveless shirt with cream pants and mud boots. The only difference was that it had been slightly altered to fit the king. His form had grown tone during the years of wars and even after the 'Sacrifice' the royal had continued to grow a few more inches. Finally the seamstress had to recreate the favored attire because the old one had been ripped so many time from battle and grown too short for the king that they had no choice. The servants had wanted to make the outfit more elaborate because it was meant for a king, but Van had strictly forbid it seeing that it was one of the few outfits that he felt comfortable in. Hitomi almost snickered when she thought how much he was like one of the guys from earth who would never get rid of a certain shirt or jacket no matter how ragged it got. Though the king was Gaean he was still a guy… Van carried a knapsack meant for both him and Hitomi. He refused to allow the seeress carry a bag because of his overbearing worry for her. He didn't want her to overexert herself, even though she had completely healed from the last few ordeals.   
  
  
Looking down at herself Hitomi grimaced. She was a tomboy for one thing when it came to dresses, but even when they were going on a journey she had been forced to wear a dress-like outfit because of her pregnancy. Her over swollen belly made it nearly impossible for her to wear any form of pants except ones that went too low or far too high. Hitomi could have really cared less what she looked like or what people thought of her, but even she couldn't stand the way the pants made her appear. Unwilling to wear a dress on their soon travel the seeress was forced to do the only she could do. She wore a long shirt, sort of like a robe, that fell all the way down past her knees while wearing pants beneath it. The outfit looked very much like a dress making the woman grow a little frustrated with her pregnancy. She desperately wished for a pair of shorts or a skirt even like the uniform she had worn in the 'Great War' and the 'Sacrifice'. Sadly she was forced to wear the light blue dress-outfit with chestnut boots. Fingering the short sleeves of her overlong shirt the seeress glanced down at the slits that ran up the shirt meant to allow her room to run. Frowning slightly the 'Angel' wondered how in the world she would be able to run when she had such a condition like this. The outfit reminded her of people who wore such in deserts and special cultures. Finding herself growing frustrated with the chosen attire Hitomi refocused on the present and glanced back at her husband for a sign of the dragon.  
  
  
Still there were no signs of an approaching dragon so the king frowned and turned back to the group in defeat, "I think we'll have to find another way of traveling. It seems Escaflowne has left Fanelia again."  
  
  
Merle pouted making her look much younger than she was. She still had some kitten in her. Looking straight at Hitomi the cat-girl asked, "What do we do now?"  
  
  
For a moment the seeress had no answers to give. Escaflowne had been their soul hope for travel and now with that option stolen from them there seemed they'd have to break down and take a sail ship, but that meant it would take longer and they wouldn't be out of sight. Sighing heavily the 'Angel' was about to answer the cat when the guardian cut her off, "I have an idea."  
  
  
Everyone turned towards the brunette warrior wondering what possible option she could offer and hoping desperately it was a good one. With her brow furrowed in confusion the seeress asked, "What is it, Sian?"  
  
  
Turning more towards her queen the war angel replied, "Your mother used the blue beam of light to move us from my villages to Fanelia. What if we use the same transportation?"  
  
  
The idea was perfect! To use the blue light would be far quicker than Escaflowne or a sail ship could ever travel. Plus if they used the blue shaft of light than when they reached the villages they could transport the hiding Draconians from their homes straight to Fanelia without having to worry about taking time away from their travels. There was just one slight overlook about the matter…  
  
  
Sadly the seeress looked towards her loyal friend and said, "Sian, that's a fine idea, but when using the beam we need to know where we're going exactly or we might end up somewhere else on the other side of Gaea or somewhere worse."  
  
  
Smiling wisely the maiden of the long braid simply said, "Nay, all we need is to know the guardian, then we will be led straight to them. Sort of like dowsing with the pendant when you're looking for something."  
  
  
Hitomi smiled at the wisdom of the woman along with everyone else, but soon frowned in confusion, "How do you know about dowsing?"   
  
  
Smirking slightly the warrior just kept quiet and let the moonlight sparkle in her eyes. She knew many things for she was ancient and of a very high station. The pendant's uses were well known to her for they were often told about in the ancient chronicles of their people. Time and time again in their written history the pendant had been used for different circumstances.   
  
  
The seeress watched the warrior for several moments before letting the matter slid away only to be replaced with another, "Sian, even we could use the pendant I do not know what Nembus looks like--"  
  
  
  
  
~~~Vision~~~  
Hitomi stood within a large temple of gray stone. Large stone columns and statues decorated the center of the vast room in which the girl stood in. At the very center of the room stood a statue of a large angel woman in a long robe. Her wings were stretched to their full length arching beautifully from her back. Her eyes were closed while her hands were cupped as if they were holding a small item. Slowly the seeress walked to the significant piece all the while noticing the seven smaller statues of angels that circled the large center one.   
  
  
One was of a man who held a rather large blade with small bells falling from the hilt. His hair was cropped short and he was dressed in a long flowing robe that hid his feet from view. His features were very life-like though somewhat crude because he was made of hard stone. A small gold plate that was pressed into the base of the statue revealed the identity of the man, which the seeress's emerald eyes read curiously.  
  
  
"Nembus...the Warrior of the Clouds.... Died serving his people in the 'Final Battle' before the race disappeared."   
~~~End of Vision~~~  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi started after the vision thinking thoroughly over the image she had seen. The vision had been a fraction of an old one she had once seen. She had seen the foresight a year ago after the Mystic Moon's destruction and had met Queen Iris in the dream. At the time the seven small statues that had occupied the temple in her vision had been insignificant, but now looking back at the image they meant everything. With the short moment of observing the statue she had been given a crude picture of what the guardian was like. Perhaps it would be enough to allow the beam of light to work… Even while the seeress was considering this, another vision overtook her…  
  
  
  
  
~~~Vision~~~  
A lone being dressed in dark purple, nearly the color of blackness, stood on the highest peak of a mountain. His hair was like ebony and well trimmed. Black armor ran over his clothes and a silver lining decorated his attire. His dark eyes were hard from experience, but his heart was soft like a summer breeze. Pale skin well toned from labor and battle was kept well hidden beneath his dark outfit, but if seen you could have seen several battle scars marking it. The man stood on the edge of a cliff that laid above the clouds. Behind was a tunnel that led into the depths of the tallest mountain in the world leading to caverns filled with people of all ages. Silently the man stared across the clouds with the sun peeking through the pearly mist. He had been that way since two nights ago. He rarely slept so the deficiency had yet to take its toll upon his body. The necessaries such as water and food had been brought to him several times by citizens dwelling within the caverns, but he had mostly left the offerings on the side only reaching out for them when his stomach had roared angrily or his throat was screaming for liquid. Still he stood staring across the distance looking at nothing in particular.  
  
  
Suddenly the angle in which he was viewed changed and soon Hitomi found herself looking into his eyes. Strangely his eyes were black and held no color other than that ebony blackness. His eyes were like bottomless depths of the dark void in which Hitomi often found herself in when she experienced visions. As she stared at the man's eyes she found herself being drawn into their dark pits. Soon the large black pupil like eyes grew pulling Hitomi into it. Before long she found herself within the black depths with the image of the man left behind.   
~~~End of Vision~~~  
  
  
  
  
As if the vision had reacted with the ancient stone of blood the pendant, which was always worn on Hitomi's neck, began to glow a brilliant red. Before a word could be spoken or action played into motion a brilliant beam of cerulean blue shot down from the stars and surrounded the four individuals. Each of them were enveloped in the light's glory and their features were highlighted in the blue making them look like a dream. Outside the circle of power the rest watched in awe seeing the blue light again after such a long period of absence from it. They smiled as they watched their dear companions begin to float away from their wonderful presence. Each of them waved their farewells as the four travelers began to journey that would change their lives. Mamoru waved frantically at his sister hoping she would again return from the dangerous mission while his best friend did the same. Allen placed a warm hand on his sister's shoulder trying to comfort them both that their friends would be all right. Dryden and Millerina hugged each other close as their eyes followed their leaving companions. Resshi was silent and sorrowfully watched his rulers disappear into the starry sky. Van took hold of his wife's hand as they floated so high that the world beneath them became almost unable to view. The royal couple looked at each other lovingly both feeling an old thrill fill their souls. For the third time in their lives they were taking another journey through a time of war together. Neither knew what lied ahead and in a sense they were glad for that for it was the unknown that always made them think it was like old times… when they traveled all over Gaea with, but themselves as their guides and their comforts…   
  
  
And so the light flew towards the heavens and extinguished before the specters below. With the beam gone so were their friends and thus the war truly began…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Man, I think I was mean for leaving this chapter hanging at the end like that. What's going to happen? I'm still not completely sure myself, but I'm really good of just thinking stuff up so that's not so bad. I do know the next chapter is going to have some interesting action!~  
  
  
~Okay! This chapter was *gawk* over 20 pages!!!! My goodness! Am I going overboard?! Every time I write these chapters they just keep getting longer, and longer, and longer, and longer!!!! I need to stop that! Hehehehehe!~  
  
  
~Next chapter should be out either late Friday or early Saturday. If not by then it should be the next couple of days after that. It deals with how much work I get when I start school again Wed! UGH! I don't want to go back!~  
  
  
~Okay, people, I'm getting on my knees, *Angel_Wings gets down on bended knees and puts hands together* and I am begging for REVIEWS! I really haven't gotten any reviews for the last chapter so I'm beginning to wonder if anyone except for the few that have sent reviews is actually enjoying this story. I'm not asking for much just a few words on your opinion of how this story is going. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I'm begging!!!!!~ 


	8. Cloud Warfare

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or it's characters!~  
  
  
~Okay here's the beginning of the long journey involved in this story! Do you guys know what's going to happen? Perhaps a clue? Read and find out!~  
  
  
~Okay, I have to say this: if you haven't read the first part of this story known as 'The Fate of Two Worlds' do so now! You will get really confused in this chapter and in later chapters if you don't read my other story!!! This IS a continuation of that story so if you haven't read it you will be completely lost!!!~  
  
  
~Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review after your done!!!!!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 ~ Cloud Warfare   
  
  
~~~Skies of Gaea~~~  
At first all she could see was blue light swallowing her up. Its blue depths were like a wall that could not be broken and for that instant the world was no more until finally it fell away and the stars twinkled back at her. The moment the cerulean blue disappeared from her eyes the seeress was able to catch a glimpse of their surroundings. White clouds were highlighted in a bluish-gray from the night and the thousands of diamond eyes twinkled in the black sky while a full moon dressed in a golden hue glowed brightest amongst them. Hitomi was dimly aware that in the background of the sky laid several tall peaks that poked out from beneath the clouds causing the mists to swirl against the high mountains. The 'Angel' blinked once… twice… before realizing that nothing solid laid beneath her feet. The moment that had hung in the air before finally dropped and the seeress felt the pull of gravity take hold of her and begin to drag her back to the world below.   
  
  
And so she began to plunge downwards only to be lifted up again when her wings automatically shot out from her back without ripping a single patch of material. The seeress's clothes had been made where slits were provided in the back of any of her attires so that her wings would have easier access at unfurling from her back. Glowing feathers thrust into the sky mingling with the night clouds. Taking several beats of her wings Hitomi lofted herself higher into the air. The air was thinner her and it forced the seeress to take several deep breaths before she felt steady in the sky. Soon a cry pierced through the air catching the angel's attention.   
  
  
Remembering she was not alone the seeress quickly whirled around and frantically scanned the area for her friends. On turning about the 'Angel' beheld Sian already with her wings spread out against the sky. With the help of the moonlight the seeress could distinctly see her travel companion. The warrior was staring below with a slight smile on her face making Hitomi frown in confusion. On looking down herself the seeress noticed her husband flying upwards from the shadows of the clouds. His wings were dazzling in the light of the moon and stars as he flew to the two brunette maidens. In his strong arms was a rather frighten cat-girl who was clinging to the man's neck for dear life as her chocolate eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Merle's voice carried on the air making Hitomi laugh when she heard her advisor's words, "Next time we do this someone take hold of my hand!!!!"  
  
  
Van smiled at his foster-sister's handicap of being wingless. Sian and Hitomi softly laughed as the two relatives arrived next to them. Poor Merle growled at their laughter annoyed by her inability to fly. The three angels glanced at one another still smiling slyly before they calmed down and checked where they were. Just as quickly as they had quieted down sudden voices filled the air, but it was not their own voices.   
  
  
All four friends snapped their heads around at the sound and suddenly noticed dozens of forms rushing towards them. Hitomi squinted at the flying beings trying her best to see if they were friends or foes, but because of clouds overhead and all around them shadows fell over the figures making their features indistinguishable. All they could see were figures, dozens of them, with wings flying towards them at a very fast pace.   
  
  
Sadly for the four travelers they also could not be distinguished by the approaching horde because of shadows falling over them making the leader of the fliers uneasy seeing four dark forms standing in their path. Technically the escapees could only distinguish three beings before them since Merle and Van seemed to be one person because of their physical closeness to each other. Though the royal couple and guardian's wings were white, in the shadows of the cloud their wings looked a deep gray and their true features were hidden in the darkness. What little light was provided from the stars, for the moonlight was blocked by the blue mists, much you could tell the beings before them were could only be guesses or assumed. So when the fleeing group grew closer and the four people did not move from their path the leader thought automatically they were facing their enemies. Swiftly his hand went to his sword and soon the blade was produced from its scarab with the sound of metal ringing against each other.   
  
  
Luckily for the travelers Sian was well trained and easily comprehended what the metallic sound meant. Instinctively the guardian pulled out her bow and promptly placed herself in front of her queen becoming a human barrier between the armed being and ruler. Alas, when the warrior did this it appeared to the leader she was rushing him causing him to act on his instincts and swing his blade at his attacker. The silver metal gleamed in a sudden appearance of moonlight showing the war angel the approaching danger in time to lift her own weapon up to block the attack. The sound of metal clang in the air and both fighters grunted at the impact. Hitomi quickly flew back giving the two their room while Van came closer to his wife to give what little protection he could give seeing that he still held his foster-sister in his arms.  
  
  
Good fortune fell on the two sides though for with the appearance of the moonlight it allowed all to see the occupants of the sky. Sian's eyes of silver gleamed dangerously as she and her opponent held their weapons locked against each other. Hitomi gasped when she noticed her guard's opponent. It was the same man she had seen in her visions, except for the fact that he looked as if he had been in a fight. His armor was dented in several spots and his neck held bruises as if someone had attempted to strangle him. Other than a slight nose bleed the man was obviously all right. Behind him floated a group of angels, at least an estimate of thirty in all. They seemed to had faired better than their supposed leader except for a few who were being carried in their friend's arms being too badly injured to fly themselves.   
  
  
Sian and the other guardian glared hard at one another at first, baring their teeth at each other like mad dogs before they both blinked and looked harder at their opponent's face. Slowly the green maiden asked, "Nembus?…"   
  
  
The man of jet-black hair furrowed his brow in confusion as his dark eyes ran over the woman for a moment checking her over making sure he was not mistaken. With a rich baritone voice the armored fighter asked, "Sian?…"  
  
  
Quickly the two pulled their weapons apart and stared back at each other. Sian couldn't help, but laugh lightly, "I knew we would be meeting up with you, old friend, but I didn't expect so soon upon our arrival."  
  
  
Frowning in confusion still the guardian glanced towards Hitomi and the others briefly before turning back to his old sparring partner, "We?… What are you doing here, Sian? I thought you were suppose to be searching for the queen."  
  
  
Shaking her head and making her braid bounce the warrior murmured, "Slow as always,… I found the queen a year ago, Nembus, and now I stand beside her as her bodyguard."  
  
  
The 'Warrior of the Forest' waved a hand towards the seeress's direction drawing the opposite fighter's attention to the pregnant woman. For several moments the armored guardian just studied the maiden with suspicious eyes making Hitomi slightly uncomfortable. The way his eyes looked upon her was as if he deemed her an enemy,… but why would he think that?… Didn't he believe his old friend?…  
  
  
All of a sudden the man lifted his blade back up, but this time he pointed at Hitomi making the four travelers start. Venomously the dark purple warrior exclaimed, "That is no queen! That is one of the demons in which even now me and my people flee from!"  
  
  
The man tried to go around his fellow guardian as though to go strike the seeress with his sword. Van automatically leapt in front of his wife. However the armored fighter had barely gotten two feet away from his previous position before Sian took hold of his upper arm in a vice-hold. Angrily the angel man glared back his friend as she looked back him with the same anger.  
  
  
"Are you mad?" Sian cried viciously, "What are you saying?! Do you not believe me?! When have I ever spoken a lie to you, Nembus?! That is the queen of the Draconians, Hitomi Kazanki Fanel!"  
  
  
Shaking his arm from her grip the man stared hard at his old companion, but did not attempt to confront the seeress again. Nevertheless Van refused to step away from his wife just yet and kept himself firmly planted before her whiling still holding Merle securely in his tan arms. Both he and the cat-girl frowned at the man wondering why he would doubt the truth. Never taking his eyes off his friend's silver ones the man growled, "It is not that I believe you are lying to me, Sian, if that is who you are--"  
  
  
"Who I am?!" exclaimed the guardian in disbelief, "Who would I be if I am not the person in which I speak of?!"  
  
  
Drawing away from the forest warrior the man readied his sword at the brunette fighter and hissed, "If you are not the superior warrior known as Sian, than you must be one of the demons come to destroy me, my people, and all of Gaea! Away from me!"  
  
  
With that he brought down his sword at his opponent forcing the brunette maiden to bring her own weapon up to block yet another attack from him. Quickly Sian threw the man off and backed away to give her room to speak, "What is the matter with you, Nembus?! Has your mind been destroyed?! I am Sian, 'Guardian of the Forest'!"   
  
  
Ignoring her words the man struck again making Sian back off once more coming very close to Hitomi and the others. Seeing her new position the war woman got into a fighting stance not welcoming a fight with her companion, but if forced to she would protect her friends to the death. Glaring at her old friend the woman shouted, "Hold, Nembus! Give me a moment at least to plead my case!"  
  
  
Halting at her plea the armored man suspicious eyed the angel fighter before him as if considering. He glanced behind him an instant and his eyes grew hard again when he turned around. With a thunderous voice he cried, "No, you have proven yourself to be a demon, for your friends approach us even now! You have been sent before us to stall us from escaping your associates! Either stand out of my way or I will kill you with my own sword!"  
  
  
With that he went to strike again and Sian prepared herself for a blow, but it never came. Sudden cries behind the man forced him to turn away from Sian to see what his people were stressing over. Hitomi suddenly felt a familiar wave of power coming and dread gripped her soul. Swiftly the seeress looked over her beloved's shoulder and gasped as she saw what was rapidly approaching. Dornkirk had already arrived and now he was attacking the group of escaping angels! Eight black forms flew through the scattered Draconians like bullets and tore at them. The demons were so quick that they were mostly ebony blurs passing through a white crowd. They were growing closer to her and her friends and soon they would attack them. Quickly Hitomi exclaimed, "It's Dornkirk, Sian!"  
  
  
The green guardian frowned and gripped her bow more tightly as her other hand went to grasp the string of her weapon. Turning back around the armored man found himself staring at an arrow of pure white light pointed straight at his chest making him freeze. Sian glared at the man before saying, "Nembus, you fool! Stand aside before those demons get here!"   
  
  
Startled that she did not attack him the man beat his wings and flew off to the side allowing her full view of her opponents. Narrowing her silver eyes the woman took careful aim fearing that she might injure some innocent bystander. With the demons approaching so fast though she could not shoot a single arrow for they continually ran in zigzag motion making their movement unpredictable. Growling in frustration Sian glanced over her shoulder at her companions and cried, "Take cover in the clouds! Queen Hitomi if you can send these people away from here to Fanelia!"  
  
  
The 'Angel' nodded and gave a small pull on the raven king's shoulder to signal to him to hurry and follow the guardian's command. Looking back at his angel the White Dragon nodded and both he and the queen, along with the cat advisor, dove for the clouds. Gracefully the two lovers flew downwards in a gentle sweeping motion in such a way that they appeared more as a single flyer than two individuals. Sian quickly turned back her attention to the approaching predators and tried once again to aim her bow at one of the attackers, but to avail. The demons were still too quick to shoot at unless risking an innocent flyer's life. Baring her teeth in rage the guardian growled to her neighboring fighter, "Nembus, how could you be so blind as to think I was an enemy?!"  
  
  
The man of dark purple kept his eyes on the enemies as he readied his own weapon, "What was I suppose to think? One of the demons looked almost exactly like your friend. I had to be wary of falsehood!"  
  
  
His words rang in the woman's mind for a moment until the shock of the ignominy hit her. Letting her arrow ease off the crook of the bow the white light dimmed and distinguished allowing the maiden to lower her weapon. She turned to the man next to her who still was watching the eight dark forms and stared at him. With a worried voice the green warrior asked, "What do you mean 'one of the demons looked almost exactly like her'?  
  
  
  
  
~~~Demons~~~  
Swiftly like wildcats the demons attack in a frenzy. Each was strong and stealthy making their attacks unpredictable and unseen until the last moment. The eight ebony creatures used their claws and fangs as their only weapons doing their best to scatter the group of angels. One could only assumed they were doing this strategy so that the angels couldn't regroup and attack together. Maybe the dark ones were strong, but the were definitely not invincible.  
  
  
Dornkirk was at the head of the group making his way quicker to the two guardians than his fellow demons. He knew the civilization of Draconians would be easily handled by his minions and had left it up to them, besides he wanted to find the seeress. He knew she was here, for her guardian was there meaning she had finally arrived. How the seeress had arrived without him noticing was something he had to wonder though. The dark emperor was sure she would take a sail ship, but seeing no sign whatsoever of a metal cruiser and seeing she arrived far too soon by use of any known construct forced him to believe she had found another way of transportation. Anxious to begin a confrontation with the skilled pair of warriors ahead the demon ruler thrust more energy into the beat of his twisted wings making him increase his already quick pace.  
  
  
His eyes of dark mud narrowed as he approached the ancient fighters in his continued zigzag approach. Something was amiss… The blasted 'Seeress from the Mystic Moon' was no where to be seen yet here stood the same guardian he had defeated, but a few days ago. The only way she had arrived here was with the seeress… for Sukai Kazanki had transported the woman to Fanelia, or at least that what the royal had claimed she was doing when she had sent the shaft of blue light down from the heavens. Perhaps the 'Angel' had sent only the guardian to retrieve the other six warriors… No! She couldn't do that because Sian knew herself the guardians would only leave their people if the queen herself had called upon them. She had to be here! Frustrated with the visible absence of the being he so desperately wanted to take revenge upon the Zaibach ruler plowed right through the remaining angels straight for his two opponents.   
  
  
Meanwhile behind this dark emperor his fellow demons continued their brutal assaults on the defenseless Draconians. Randomly selecting their areas the seven black flyers dove through the snowy group. Soon individuals began to escape the confines of the crowd and seek cover in the clouds. However because of their disperse from the protective clutter of angels they became easy targets and picked off before they got even close to the white mists.   
  
  
One demon in particular seemed to be a little distracted at one point. Her trained eyes had caught a glimpse of the seeress, king, and cat descending into the shadows of the clouds far off in the distance. Her dark eyes momentarily gleamed as a ray of moonlight passed over her sparkling jewels beneath the cover of her hood. Her scaly claw clenched tightly into a fist and her fangs became evident when she sneered. A deep curling growl rumbled in her throat as she halted her flight. The other demons continued with their attacks either unaware or uncaring about this particular demon's halt. Glancing back at her fellow minions the demon considered calling forth their aid, but soon decided against it for fear they would take the seeress down themselves leaving her without the revenge she desired. Silently like a night owl the dark figure still covered by a black cloak flew towards the direction the seeress and her party had last been seen. Smirking the demon realized they would never noticed she was upon them until it was too late…  
  
  
  
  
~~~Hitomi~~~  
Hitomi quickly halted their flight when the three of them had finally reached the shadows. Scanning the area of the battlefield the royal could tell the Draconian people were not faring well. The demons had scattered them very thin and any who dared to leave the crowd were quickly taken down and allowed to plunge downwards to their deaths. Frowning at the horrible scene Hitomi felt a swell of rage take hold of her heart. These beings were merciless! The way they attacked was gruesome to say the least for they ripped their victims apart, but letting them just fall to their death was even harsher! To be unable to fly and have to wait for death like they did was a horrible way to die!   
  
  
Instinctively Hitomi's hands became fists at her sides and she felt an overwhelming urge to go face the dark predators that were attacking her people. Warmth glowed within her body like fire and for an instant the seeress felt herself grasp hold of that warmth and embrace it,… but she was soon brought back to the present when she felt a sudden physical movement.  
  
  
The seeress was soon awoken from her sudden rage when she felt the hand of her husband take hold of her shoulder. Turning around slightly to face him Hitomi could see his face was full of concern as he asked, "Are you alright, Hitomi?"  
  
  
Shaking away the anger that still clung to her soul the seeress murmured a half convincing, "Yes…"  
  
  
Van stared at her for a moment unsure of what was wrong. A moment ago Hitomi had a sudden fire in her eyes that he had not seen in many years. Whenever Hitomi had grown angry her eyes would always spark with sudden emotions of rage and anger, but today their was something else hidden within the depths of her eyes. It was something beyond what the young king could comprehend, but he could still see the underlining rage that gleamed in his beloved's emeralds. Hitomi had always been a fighter. Never physically, but in a more spiritual way. With such a strong will and open voice she had always been considered a 'spirited one,' but more importantly it was her soul that had always made him notice her as a fighter. Her unwillingness to give up in a bad situation had first made Van realize that in heart Hitomi was a true fighter. Over time her other qualities such as stubborn beliefs and open voice of opinion made him gradually see the essence of a warrior within her. If it weren't for her gentle nature and kindness to others perhaps Hitomi would have been an excellent fighter, but it was not her way. Killing and fighting were not part of her heart though she had all the aspects of a fine warrior. He had longed forgotten of his belief in her capabilities as a fighter until that moment when her eyes had once again gleamed with the same ferocious anger he had seen countless times years ago during both the 'Great War' and the 'Sacrifice'. This time however there was something different in her eyes… that he had never seen before…  
  
  
Hitomi turned away from her husband and sister-in-law and stared back at the Draconians in fear. She had to call upon the blue light, but could she do it?… Each time she had done it the action had been more the light's doing then her own. She had never truly called upon the blue beam except possibly the time when she had brought everyone to the Mystic Valley during the 'Sacrifice' and even then she hadn't truly called upon the pillar itself, but called to anything to get them to the ancient valley. Could she really call upon the mysterious light?… Taking hold of the scarlet pendant of her people in one hand the seeress knew the only way she could discover if she could was to try…  
  
  
  
  
~~~Guardians~~~  
Sian was the first to catch sight of Dornkirk charging the two of them so she quickly placed herself in front of her old friend so the demon wouldn't surprise the unsuspecting guardian. However the green maiden's new position didn't help either of them for Dornkirk merely charged straight at her and shoved into her at such force that she fell backwards straight into Nembus causing all three to tumble down a ways. As soon as they were able the three fighters separated and created a human triangle in midair. Nembus and Sian placed themselves a few feet apart, shoulder to shoulder, while Dornkirk floated about ten yards ahead of them. The two sides glared at one another angrily as the guardians readied their weapons. The dark ruler studied the ancient weapons warily knowing all too well the power hidden within the forged armaments.   
  
  
Growling the twisted beast shouted, "Those weapons will do you no good!"  
  
  
The armored man smirked as he saw the uneasiness in his opponent's stare. A gentle breeze ran through his short ebony locks making him look like the warrior he was. In a loud and, probably, overconfident voice the dark guardian cried back, "We will see!"  
  
  
Bringing his sword into the moonlight better you could see the magnificence of the weapon. The silver blade of the sword was rather large for any normal sword making it look rather menacing for it was nearly twice the regular size of a blade its length. In the center of the blade on both sides the Draconian emblem was etched in a very dark purple. Its hilt was of rich silver twisted with swirls of royal purple-black. Strips of the same color purple-black fell from the hilt. Tied on each strip was a single silver bell. The chimes were for training, so a warrior could learn how to sweep the sword correctly without causing the bells to clink together. It was a very difficult procedure to master and very old so it was a little surprising to see such an old form of weapon before them, but to the three fighters it was very insignificant.   
  
  
Nembus brought the blade of his sword to his face for a fraction of a second before charging the black monster in front of him. Dornkirk effortlessly escaped the dangerous swipe and backed away to face the warrior. Soon the armored guardian was bringing his blade through the air in multiple swipes, but to his dismay the dark demon easily evaded the attacks as if it were nothing, infuriating the warrior. His attacks quicken in pace forcing Dornkirk to have to finally use some effort to escape from death.   
  
  
While the two struggled in their fight Sian stood on the sidelines studying the battle warily. Nembus was too close in proximity with Dornkirk for her to shoot an arrow. However the idea of going into the fray using her bow as a blade was not entirely extinguished from the war angel's mind. It was just that she was fearful for harming Nembus. Grinding her teeth together the green guardian felt her hand clenching the ancient weapon. Though she was a superior fighter the chance of hitting her old friend was still heavy against her favor. Sadly she had no choice. Dornkirk was really giving the armored angel a workout. Sooner or later the emperor would tire of playing with the man and then he would easily defeat him. Sian frowned as she twirled her bow into a better grip. With a swift beat of her pearly wings the woman dove towards the two men ready to take the enemy on.  
  
  
  
  
~~~Demon~~~  
The demon flew swift and silent through the mist using the clouds a tunnel. Her senses easily directed her to the seeress with uncanny accuracy. If it weren't for the powers she had recently been given to her by her leader the dark figure would never had been able to find her way through the clouds. Sneering the demon found herself growing anxious to arrive to her destination, but fear of disturbing the clouds and alerting her soon-to-be victims she continued to pass through the whiteness in a skillful glide that barely startled the clouds into motion.   
  
  
  
  
~~~Hitomi~~~  
Slowly the red drop of blood began to glow a brilliant scarlet lighting up the shadowy area. Hitomi closed her eyes as she held the beacon in two open palms before her. Carefully the seeress released her senses and felt around for the familiar awareness of the blue light. She didn't really know what to expect to happen. She had never done this before so in a way she was rather frighten by what might occur. Anything was possible on Gaea, which she had discovered in the past and because of it the situation made Hitomi nervous. For all she knew she might send all of them accidentally back to Fanelia! Squeezing her eyes closed tighter the seeress locked her jaw determined to make this work. If she couldn't do this,… her people would be slaughtered! Suddenly the same warmth she had felt earlier flowed through her soul. She knew not its origin or what it was, but for some odd reason she longed to grasp it. It was as if it was calling her… Without a moments hesitation Hitomi took hold of what burned within her and felt a sudden surge rack her body.   
  
  
Van watched intently as his wife held the ancient pendant passed down from prehistoric history. Merle's mud eyes were locked on the sparkling jewel with growing interest. Never before had the cat seen the pendant look so bright. It's glow seemed too brighter than the sun. Somehow the glow was different as if something had changed within the power… The glow was not like a light, but more like a flame. Fire-like tongues flew from the stone swirling around both it and the seeress in a beautiful flow. The flames of light were deepening into a blood red as they formed almost a sphere around the woman. Whenever it looked as if the sphere would become complete a part of it would shrink away and swell again as though it was struggling to grow. The cat clung to her brother, as her eyes grew wide in awe. The beauty of the flames could never be out done for they sparkled with their own reverence and swelled with unknown strength. Such glory…  
  
  
However Hitomi was oblivious to the show for her mind was elsewhere lost in the burning power that churned in her veins. The seeress felt like her soul was ablaze being consumed by the sheer heat of power. Never before had she encounter such a feeling and to say the least it disturbed her. What was it?… Was it the powers Joutei had given her?… It had to be!… Yet somehow she didn't seemed convinced that was it at all… There was something about the feeling that she couldn't put her finger on it… Like it was something laid on the back of her mind… Like a word forgotten, that's on the tip of your tongue…   
  
  
The search of the mystery was soon halted as the 'Angel' tried to remember what she was supposed to be doing. She had to make the blue shaft of light appear,… and now before her people all died! Her senses stretched across the sky like a wave and she began to feel the presence of every being within a twenty-mile radius. Every single Draconian within the sky she could feel and could tell them apart individually. She could also sense Van, Merle, Sian, Nembus, and the eight demons. It was like their essences became a beacon of their location and with it she could decipher who they were. With barely a thought in that direction the seeress felt her power fly towards the Draconians in a rush.  
  
  
Opening her eyes at the sudden release of power the seeress gaped at what she saw. Shooting down from the sky came dozens of blue beams enveloping every Draconian they could find. Clouds fell away at the sheer magnitude of the power emitting from the blue rays of light. The white mist rolled back creating a clearing in the sky where multiple shafts descended. Moonlight highlighted the beams into sparkling sapphire twilight with snowy forms in their centers. Within the confines of each pillar was a single Draconian of insignificant age and health. As the light enveloped them several of the angels cried out in fear at being taken from the sky and tried in vain to escape the cerulean clutches. The only result from the Draconians' efforts was for several glowing feathers to fall from their wings and fall towards the planet below.   
  
  
  
  
~~~Demons~~~  
The six demons that had still been attacking the group suddenly stopped in shock to see their mass of victims being stolen from their hope of entertainment. With shadowed eyes the cloaked figures watched angrily as the civilization was lofted into the stars away from their grasp by the blue pillars. One demon in particular was so furious at losing his prey he tried to follow the angels into the sky by flying towards one of the beams in hope of using its transportation qualities, but just as quickly as the angels were suddenly taken up into the blue light they vanished from the surrounding existence. Still in shock the ebony attackers looked back at one another wondering how their joy had suddenly been taken from them.  
  
  
  
  
~~~Fanelia~~~  
The group was just about to separate and go to their rooms when a sudden light from the sky halted their actions. Prince Mamoru felt a sudden awareness take hold of his thoughts and followed it with trained-like senses to the source of the feeling. With his friends the youth turned to the starry night and viewed a single pillar of light of huge size fall down from the heavens in a silent sapphire ray. Without a sound a multitude of white figures descended down the shaft together at a slow pace. The group watched in wonder, as the beings were lead to the grounds dwelling the royal gardens.   
  
  
Just as silent as it had descended the pillar ascended without a noise before disappearing into the heavens leaving behind the civilization of angels sprawled out upon the stone courtyard. Quickly the group ran to the fallen Draconians shocked by how soon the first arrivals had appeared, but the young prince stayed behind staring off into the stars. With no expression on his face the youth scanned the heavens. Why had he felt that?… Never before had he sense anything on that level, yet just then… for a fraction of the moment… he had felt something… something only someone with special abilities could have sense… Frowning the royal thought of what his sister had once told him…  
  
  
  
  
~~~Memory~~~  
"Since we are of royal birth of the Draconians we have abilities that no one else has" her sweet voice rang in his head.  
  
  
"Like what?" he remembered asking. A silent hesitation followed before his sister had replied, "One day you will see, Mamoru…one day when you have grown older and wiser you will see exactly what I am saying…"  
~~~End of Memory~~~  
  
  
  
  
'Was that it?' the prince wondered curiously, "Is this what you were trying to tell me, Hitomi?"  
There was no physical answer to the boy's question, but to him he felt as if his question had been given at least a hint at what the resolution was…  
  
  
  
  
~~~Skies of Gaea~~~  
Dornkirk halted his punch a mere three inches from the armored guardian's face as he felt the sudden surge of power. Snapping his head around the demon noticed the blue shafts falling down from the heavens taking up the dozens of Draconians that littered the sky. With a start the man of Zaibach thought knowingly, 'She's here!"  
  
  
He barely got a glimpse of the scene, however, for because of his pause in his attack he left a perfect opening for the pair of guardians. Needing desperately to take the moment where the emperor let his guard down Nembus quickly struck the ruler in the rib with a well-placed knee. Suddenly aware of his mistake the Zaibach leader doubled over in anguish, but no sooner had he done this had he felt a hard fist send a piercing blow beneath his chin making him rear back and go flying backwards.  
  
  
As Dornkirk began to sail away Nembus flew to stand shoulder to shoulder with Sian. Both warriors turned their eyes to the new clearing of sky where the blue pillars stood only to see the light shoot back up into the sky like an array of bullets. Sian turned to her companion at the disappearance of his protected people and said, "Do not worry, Nembus. They will be well taken cared for… You have my word on that…"  
  
  
The man of pitch-black eyes stared at the woman for several moments with his face as emotionless as ever. He was one to never truly illustrate emotions or thoughts. He was as pacified as a statue and as hard as one. However the two were very close and Sian could easily read the man's face as easily as one would read a book. The green warrior saw the concern in his ebony eyes and knew he was still uncertain about the whole situation. Who wouldn't be?… How had she first reacted when Hitomi had first crossed paths with her?… Now wasn't the time for suspicions though Sian knew. With Dornkirk and his followers already here the risk to the mission was greatly altered. They had barely started their journey and were already facing their enemy. It was too soon! More than anything they needed the other guardians! Without them they would be slaughtered! Hitomi might be able to take on Dornkirk, but if his minions interfered their was no hope whatsoever for survival. She had to make Nembus see that the seeress was the one true queen!   
  
  
Desperately the woman turned to her old partner in life and said, "Nembus, when have I ever lied to you?"  
  
  
The dark warrior was silent, but in his eyes she could see his answer. In his soul he never doubted the green guardian's words and always put full faith into them. Only because of that day's circumstances had he been forced to go against his faith in her. Looking into his black orbs the woman could see the trust he held for her. Taking that as acknowledgement the woman pleaded, "Believe me now, Nembus! She is the queen! I have seen the ancient pendant of our people! She holds it!"  
  
  
Startled by this the armored one gaped at his friend in utter shock. Barely able to bring forth the words the angel man exclaimed, "She holds the pendant?!"   
  
  
"Yes!" the angel woman shouted back making her eyes spark and braid dance, "Now if you wish to right yourself of your previous foolish accusations you need to follow the woman's commands… for she is our queen and we are sworn to protect her!"  
  
  
The dark-purple guardian opened his mouth to speak, but a sudden glow highlighted both the angels drawing their attention to its source. With a thunderous noise a large comet of swirling black flames collided into the two warriors erupting into a fiery blast that sent both of them soaring backwards. Sian felt her clothes and skin sear from the immortal flames and did her best to try and stop her flight. With a bit of struggle the warrior was able to slow herself to a halt just fifty feet away where she had once been. Looking to her left she noticed her comrade had done the same and was glaring straight ahead. Turning to their attacker, the Zaibach emperor, Sian readied her bow.  
  
  
  
  
~~~Hitomi~~~  
Feeling the sudden disappearance of all the Draconian citizens Hitomi let the pendant drop from her palms and land softly against her chest. The burning warmth that had previously occupied her soul had vanished the instant the mass of angels had left the sky. What had she felt?… What was it?… With the burning sensation gone she felt a gap in her soul. It was a small hole imprinted in her heart as if she missed the feeling of the power that had been lodged within her. With that feeling of absence she felt also a deprivation of energy. It was nothing serious. She felt only a bit tired out. To the extent of needing a good rest the seeress felt all right. Her energy had just been a little drained by the new experience. Blinking several times the seeress did her best to return to the world around her, but the lingering atmosphere of longing for that feel of power still clung to her.  
  
  
Van watched Hitomi closely unable to shake off the dread in his heart. He had never felt such power emitting from the seeress before. Was it because Joutei had bestowed more strength and power to her?… That had to be it!… But why did he feel as if there was something more to it?…  
  
  
The young queen forced an energetic smile to her husband not wanting him to worry about her tiredness, but in vain. The raven angel had already noticed her weak motion and went to say something. His words never left his mouth as a sudden comet of blackness struck him from behind. In a blaze of dark light both he and the cat-girl plummet towards the distant ground with the seeress and a dark being left behind hovering above. The 'Angel' was dimly aware of her two comrades descent to death as she stared at the being before her. Hitomi's mind screamed at her begging for her to dive after them, but her body was frozen to the spot. Her face was gaping in shock as she looked at the person before her. Slapping her hands over her mouth the queen gasped,… for who stood before her… was herself…  
  
  
Though her physical attributes were twisted with ebony scales and leathery wings the woman was a perfect image of the seeress. The demon's hood had fallen back at her approach and now her face was completely visible. Long hair of chestnut color fell over her black covered shoulders as emerald eyes gleamed darkly. Smirking devilishly the demon woman felt her soul surge as she saw the shock look on her twin's face. Taking advantage of the moment the dark one lunged for the 'Angel' putting the royal in a headlock with her clawed limb before the Hitomi knew what happened.   
  
  
Hitomi was startled to the present as she felt the deadly hold the demon placed on her. Automatically the seeress's pale hands flew to the demon's scaly arm hastily trying to remove the grip she held on her. Sadly the mirror image of Hitomi was far stronger from newly acquired muscles from the year locked up in tortures and power given from her leader. Struggling for release the seeress beat her wings against the dark woman's body, but in doing so the lady merely pressed her knee up Hitomi spine immobilizing her further. With the new weight of the royal the demon was force to beat her wings of leather furiously to keep the two of them aloft. In doing so the demon knew her energy was being wasted. She needed to dispose of the mystic moon maiden quick or suffer worse consequences then having to face her leader's rage for killing the seeress for herself. Their leader had left very important instruction for them when they had grown close to the mountain peaks of 'Androas'. He had said to leave the seeress for him alone, all others were expendable. To face his wrath was worse than Hell, but to kill the seeress was far more important to the demon woman and so she had broken her pledge of allegiance to her leader. It didn't matter if she was destroyed after she murder the woman she now held… She had been dead for over a year and had thought of nothing else during her tortures except killing the person who had sent her to those fiery pits!   
  
  
The pain in her back intensified as her captor placed more pressure in Hitomi's spine. The seeress's swollen belly became clearly visible for both women to see. Upon the moment the demon's emerald eyes grazed over Hitomi's condition a dark sneer pulled at her face of scale and skin. In a voice much like Hitomi's except hollow and dark the demon woman hissed, "Well… I see you've been busy,… my 'sister'…"  
  
  
The way the cloaked lady spoke the word 'sister' sent the worst feeling down the seeress's back. More than anything at that moment Hitomi wanted to be far away from her dead clone, yet because of her condition and prior use of powers she did not have quite enough energy to escape the woman's threatening clutches. Fear for the life of her and her child the 'Angel' tried to stall for time. Her guardians would come to aid sooner or later… hopefully… With the little air she had to use from the thin atmosphere Hitomi asked, "What do you want, Ana?"  
  
  
"What do I want?!" exclaimed the dark creature tighten her grip on the seeress so that Hitomi yelped in pain, "I want the life you stole from me! I want to show you what Hell is like!"  
  
  
Placing her grip even tighter Ana could tell the seeress's breaths were becoming ragged from lack of oxygen and soon the seeress would pass out,… but it would be too soon. Letting her grip slack just enough for the angel to have access to more air the woman placed her lips right next to her twin's ear, "Do you know what it's like to hear screams continual holler through the darkness?… To have flames forever burn your immortal soul never to be extinguished and relieve you of your anguish?… To forever know your goals are, but ashes of the past to be lost in the wind?!?!?! Maybe I didn't have weakling dreams like you, but I wanted to have the pleasure of spilling your blood! To know I could never even think of achieving such can drive one insane!"  
  
  
Building with rage the demon tightens her grip again so that Hitomi's access to air was nearly severed from the atmosphere. Fire sparked in the dark woman's emerald eyes as she felt a burning desire to snap the angel's neck, but a more vicious idea sprung into her twisted mind. Smirking like she was the devil herself the woman brought her other hand over her twin's swollen body. Ana felt the unborn baby kick as if to protest the demon's actions on its mother. With a dead voice the demon hissed, "Perhaps if I kill your child you will understand true pain…"  
  
  
  
  
~~~Guardians~~~  
Nembus blocked another punch laid out by the Zaibach emperor, but in doing so his side became exposed and with a swift kick the dark purple warrior hunched over in pain. Swiftly Sian took over and went one on one with the demon leader. The two guardians had been going like this for the last few moments. One of them would take on Dornkirk at a time. Whenever the demon struck them or got suddenly winded the other would quickly replace them. However the plan was not working so well. The green warrior could see through the corner of her eye the demon's followers rapidly approaching. When they got there that would be it for them. They could barely handle Dornkirk, if you could call it that since they were getting beat, but if the other seven demons got to them that would certainly end their struggle. Unfortunately there were no options… They couldn't stop Dornkirk… and they surely couldn't stop the other demons… Swallowing the lump in her throat the guardian realized they were about to fall into the worst situation they could possible imagine…  
  
  
  
  
~~~Merle~~~  
Merle groggily woke from the blackness that swam in her mind with a groan. Slowly so as to not grow dizzy the cat-girl opened her eyes. It took her several moments to focus on her surroundings and when she did she wish she hadn't. She could see the ground below spinning before her eyes and rapidly growing closer to her. The rush of air stung her eyes, but she did not close them. She was falling! Automatically she tried to cry out, but she felt too weak to even do that. Coughing a few times the advisor continued to fall as the wind pulled at her.   
  
  
Remembering her friends the cat-girl desperately swung her head around for any signs of her companions. The sight she found though was something she wish hadn't seen. Not, but five feet away from her also plunging downwards to Gaea was her foster-brother. The poor royal was knocked unconscious and was limp in the air. His wings, the hope for their survival, were pointed upward because of the impact of air hitting them almost forcing the man into a dive. His clothes were seared in a few places, but the worse of his injuries was his unconscious state.   
  
  
Merle felt bitter tears sting her eyes and she quickly blinked them away. Stretching a bronze paw to her brother the cat called out, "Van~sama! Van~sama!"  
  
  
Her cries seemed hopeless and deaf to waking the ebony king, but she continued. If she did not wake him they would both perish. Glancing down at the world below Merle noticed they were growing dangerously close to the planet surface. Again she reached out to the king, but she was a good foot short of her brother. If only his hand would reach out to her she would be able to grab it, but his arms were placed against his sides from the force of air. Fearing for their lives Merle's voice became shrill with horror as she continued her pleas for her brother to wake.   
  
  
To her great joy the cat-girl saw her relative begin to stir. Groaning in pain the king moved a hand to head and felt the sudden rushing feeling. Snapping open his ruby eyes the man noticed the oncoming danger. Merle quickly called out to him, "Lord Van~sama! Hurry and open your wings!"  
  
  
The king merely glanced at the world below one last time seeing they were, but a mile away from the hard ground and stretched out his wings. Automatically his pearly objects slowed his descent like a parachute leaving Merle to continue downwards. Swiftly Van tucked his wings close to his body and soon he was in a slipstream dive for the cat-girl. In a matter of moments she was in his tan arms gliding down to the ground below. Confused by his direction the cat asked, "What are you doing, Lord Van~sama?"  
  
  
The young king scanned the land below carefully and on spotting a clove of trees descended to its green form. Silently the man landed at the foot of one of the green giants and placed the cat-girl on the ground. Merle frowned at him for not answering her question and was about to scowl him when he said, "I need you to stay here, Merle. I need to help the others and I'm sorry, but I can't do that carrying you."  
  
  
A little upset for being a burden the cat pouted, but quickly nodded her understanding. She was not a fighter anyway. She was there just to help Hitomi, not to fight Dornkirk and the others. Van turned to leave, but before doing so he said to his sister, "Climb into one of the trees and stay hidden. Once this is over we'll return for you."  
  
  
With that the angel man spread his snowy wings and flew back into the sky at an incredible speed. Poor Merle watched her brother leave and felt a deep sadness claim her heart. Quietly the cat-girl whispered, "But what if you don't make it back?"  
  
  
  
~~~Guardians~~~  
Swinging his sword the guardian of dark armor was able to force Dornkirk to back away from him. At the same time the demon did this Nembus also flew back and got beside his old friend just as the other demons arrived. Swiftly the group of minions dispersed and formed a circle around the two ancient fighters. Like she had been trained to do the guardian quickly placed her back against Nembus's with their wings brushing against each other's and glared back at her opponents.   
  
  
Sizing up the group Nembus smirked. Leaning back a little the warrior whispered to his friend, "Sian, I'm going to try something. Keep completely still."  
  
  
Nodding slightly were her silver eyes still on the dark group the woman waited for whatever the fighter had planned. In one rapid movement the ancient warrior of dark armor brought his sword to his face and crossed one arm behind the silver blade. Before the demons could act the emblem engraved into the blade of the enchanted sword began to glow a brilliant lavender. At the same moment this occurred violet lines began to appear across the man's brow. Hissing with power the markings came together on his forehead in the shape of the Draconian crest glowing brightly like the sword did. A mysterious wind pulled at the man's hair and clothes mysteriously showing off the power within the warrior. With each second the light of both emblems grew and soon an aura formed around the two guardians sending a creeping glow over their enemies.   
  
  
Feeling the power grow from the single warrior Dornkirk growled in hatred, "BLAST!"  
  
  
At the moment the word left the Zaibach emperor's mouth the aura's light shot off in all directions outside of it's circle and slammed headfirst into the ring of demons. With curses and cries of pain the demons were thrown backwards and off into the clouds leaving behind two still fighters grinning at the results of the attack.   
  
  
Sian turned around to her comrade and smirked triumph. The armored one just simple gave a soft smile to his old friend as they both stared at each other. Laughing lightly the green maiden asked, "Now why did you wait to do that?"  
  
  
Chuckling at her the man replied, "I didn't want to waste so much power unless it became necessary."  
  
  
Rolling her eyes like she was hundreds of years younger than she really was the forest guardian laughed, "That's the Nembus I know. Always waits till its gets really risky to show what he really can do."  
  
  
  
  
~~~Hitomi~~~  
The seeress's emerald eyes snapped open wider as she felt her clone pass her hand over her belly. Fear crept into the royal angel as she saw the demon's hand begin to glow a faint blackness. Ana was going to kill her child! Suddenly rage ran through the 'Angel'. Primal instincts passed down from the beginning roared in the maiden's veins. As one might guess a mother is extremely protective of her young, even before their birth. Survival in the wilderness is often determined by later generations making the young vital for a species to continue. Perhaps the seeress was not an animal born in the rough or originated from some four-legged creature, but she held the same reaction as if she had been one. More than anything she was very protective of her child and would defend it fiercely.   
  
  
It was then that something snapped in Hitomi and suddenly a rush of energy hit her. The unexplainable warmth that had burned in her soul earlier took over again. However the rage building within the seeress chest caused her to be unaware of the searing power racing through her veins. Unknown to the 'Angel' or her captor Hitomi's brow began to turn a soft white hue. A wind not sensed by either of the women swept up around them swirling the clouds and teasing their clothes. Hitomi's short hair lifted revealing her full brow just as white lines began to form on the area of pale skin. In seconds the lines had formed a swirling circle with an angel in their mist forming the Draconian crest. As Ana's hand grew darker with its black powers Hitomi's brow grew brighter with its pure power. Hitomi's blood was singing and she was becoming aware of the burning sensation she had experienced earlier, but she was more focused on the hand that threatening her child.   
  
  
  
  
~~~Guardians~~~  
Sian and Nembus got into fighting stances as they noticed the demons regrouping and charging towards them again. Just when the demons got there though a sudden light below the clouds stole their attention. The white fluffiness swirled back and created a clear opening revealing the area where Ana and Hitomi struggled. Sian's first thought was to go aid her queen, but that was soon forgotten when she saw the white crest on her lady's brow. Gaping the warrior gasped, "What the--"  
  
  
  
  
~~~Hitomi~~~  
With renew vigor the 'Angel' flung off the demon's hold and beat her wings furiously. Too surprised at her sister's profuse energy Ana was awestruck and froze only to have her twin's wings hit her hard in the face and chest. Quickly both flew apart and the Fanelian queen turned to face her adversary. Hitomi didn't know what she was doing. Part of her was still on the adrenaline burning in her soul. Something about this power controlled her actions… as if emotions strengthen her energy and controlled the use of it… sort of like when one gets enraged…   
  
  
Without even thinking of what she was doing the seeress stretched out her arms in front of her and placed her palms up facing her clone. Placing one hand behind the other Hitomi looked as if she knew what she was doing. Part of her did, while another part of her was completely confused and barely hanging on to what was happening.   
  
  
It was as if there were to sides to her. One side of her was the girl that had just taken on the role as queen of Fanelia who was just barely coming along learning with experience. That side of her was the kind person who always tried to escape from conflicts. Not that she was a coward; she just didn't want to see anyone get hurt in them. However her other side was completely opposite. That side of her had always remained dormant. It had been the side Hitomi had feared. The situation wasn't like the subject of the relation of her and Ana or Celena and Dilandau. No, that was a completely different matter. This was different.  
  
  
One part of Hitomi was the diplomat always looking for better ways other than fighting and wanting to give everyone a chance, but then their was her conflicting side. It was the part of her that always longed for risks and the thrill of adventure. The part of her that always formed her strong will, stubbornness, and open voice. It was the part of her that refused to give up when all was lost. At times this part of her was all right to handle for the intentions were good,… but deeper within this part of her soul laid the darkness that had claimed her once. That darkness had been the fighter within her and all the emotions that formed this part of her: rage, anger, wrath, etc. All her life whenever she had grown infuriated she would act on her emotions and often it got her into trouble. When she had been in junior high she had once knocked out a boy who had been disrespectful to her. He had tried to get too close physically to her and after several times of trying to stop him her anger had gotten the best of her. Before she knew it the guy was laid out on the ground with a black eye and bloody nose. She had escaped the principal's office only because she had reported what the boy had been doing for several weeks. That had only been one of the examples. It was also because of this side of her that she had become a tomboy. The fighter in her just couldn't stand the frilliness of women and often rebuked many of the women's lifestyle. Women were too frail and worrisome in Hitomi's eyes. Often Hitomi had grown frustrated with herself for always fainting during the last wars because it made her look weak, but that had been the fighter within her talking. The other side of her had whispered everything was all right.   
  
  
After the incident with the high school boy Hitomi had force that part of herself to be kept buried deep within the confines of her mind. After several years she thought she had succeeded in banishing that darkness from her forever. Never did she realize she would come against that part again. It had been when Van had been killed in the 'Sacrifice' that the anger had return. The grief had been so unbearable that rage had sparked within her snapping the logical sense she had in two. Emotions became her fuel for action and before she knew it she had murdered someone. Maybe it had been in self-defense when she had killed Ana, but that didn't matter to Hitomi. The horrible mishap had scarred her heart and she vowed never to open up that part of her again. Yet even now she was doing it… letting it take over her body and wielding her actions… and she was unable to control or stop it…  
  
  
Suddenly just a few inches in front of her palms a small ball of burning white light formed. Swirling in power the orb grew until it was the size of a basketball. Hissing in strength the flaming ball glared at its target. Ana gaped at the power radiating from the snowy item. Never before had she seen that sort of power dwelling in her sister! Too shocked from the scene the demon woman was unable to think of moving from the area far too late. With a cry the ball became a horizontal pillar of light that shot towards the dark figure with great speed. In seconds the light struck Ana tossing her to the side. Smoke trailed her scaly body as the demon howled in pain and began to fall downwards.  
  
  
The sudden surge of power vanished as soon as the white light extinguished. Hitomi shook with fright at what she had just done and slowly brought her hands to her face. The white hue slowly vanished from her palms leaving pale skin in its absence. The seeress stared at her hands as if she had never seen them before. What had just happened?… How could she have done that?…   
  
  
  
  
~~~Dornkirk~~~  
The dark ruler had seen everything… When the seeress had broken free from her captor her powers had caused the clouds to disperse and reveal her location to all. Smirking the ruler felt his blood quicken in anticipation. He had her now… However he noticed one of his minions was falling to their deaths. Frowning angrily the man knew he could not waste a single one of his followers. Glancing over at one of his warriors he gave the minion a signal to go rescue their fellow demon. Without a reply the demon man struck off after Ana in a dive unseen by all, but the leader of the dark band.   
  
  
Turning back to the guardians the ruler noticed they were still staring at the scene below unable to comprehend what had just happen. Smirking the demon ruler nodded to his other followers. Each one of the cloaked beings smirked or sneered at what was to be done. Stretching their identical leathery wings the group lunged at the two unsuspecting guardians silently.  
  
  
Both of the ancient warriors realized their mistake a second too late. Snapping their heads around they were just in time to see the demons take hold of their arms. A single cloaked figure took hold of each of their arms and soon they were immobilized. Sian and Nembus struggled frantically, but they were no match against their enemies' strength seeing that two held each of them. Grunting from her efforts Sian growled, "What do you plan to do with us?!"  
  
  
Dornkirk flew over in front of the ancient warriors with the remaining unoccupied demon flanking his left side. Smirking the leader hissed darkly, "I'm not sure exactly how I'll kill you, but I have plenty of time to think about it since I won't be killing you right away…"  
  
  
Nembus snorted in disgust, "Coward!"  
  
  
Shaking his head ruefully the cloaked being chuckled darkly, "Oh no, I'm not scared… I'm just going to be busy killing your queen first…"  
  
  
Sian's eyes of silver grew wide with fear and soon she began thrashing wildly trying to get to her mistress to no avail. Angrily the brunette warrior cried, "No! I won't let you!"  
  
  
The dark ruler of Zaibach merely laughed at her empty threat, a deep throaty laugh that could send chills down the most fearless man's back. His laughter faded though as he felt a glimmer of awareness grow on the edge of his senses. Smirking devilishly the ruler turned to his last demon and said, "Go occupy the White Dragon… He is approaching us quickly. Do not allow him to reach the seeress. Kill him if you must, but I would prefer him alive."  
  
  
In a voice vaguely familiar the demon growled, "As you command," before diving towards the lower atmosphere to cut off the king's approach.  
  
  
After his followers left the ruler turned his back on the guardians, who struggled desperately in their captors' holds, and dove towards the 'Angel of Gaea.'  
  
  
Hitomi was completely unaware of the dire situation unfolding above her too busy with her thoughts on the previous event until she heard Sian's voice cry out, "Queen Hitomi! Watch out!"  
  
  
The seeress barely had enough time to look upwards and see a dark form block out the moon sending a shadow over her. With no time to move Dornkirk easily captured the seeress by clutching her upper arms tightly. Hitomi cried out in pain from his tight grip and frantically tried to fight away from him. Sadly her pregnancy did not allow her to kick very well or very high so she was unable to bat him away. Even her wings could not extract her from his clutches. Glaring into the royal's emerald eyes with his muddy ones the demon hissed, "Now I can possess all that you have, 'Seeress of the Mystic Moon'!"  
  
  
Swiftly Dornkirk switched the position of his hands from the seeress's arms to her pale cheeks. Eyes wide with fear the seeress stared back at the Zaibach ruler as a red light glowed amongst his fingers and claws. The scarlet hue gleamed in their pupils and soon the transfer began…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Ohhhh! I'm evil!!! Now you people are really going to kill me! That was one major cliffhanger! Sorry about that, but like you people have discovered from reading my last story I love cliffhangers and almost every chapter has one!~  
  
  
~Yeah, I know you people were thinking Dornkirk isn't going to show up until much later chapters, but where would be the fun in that?! What's going to happen? Do you know? I bet you don't! Remember I love twists!~  
  
  
~Okay!!! Another really, really longer chapter done! 19 pages! I don't even know how I'm keeping up with updates with such long chapters! I'm sure you readers are enjoying this!~  
  
  
~REVIEW!!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!! Maybe this cliffhanger will entice you to review! I hope so because I have barely gotten in reviews for the last couple of chapters! Come on don't make me have to beg all the time!~  
  
  
~When will the next chapter be out???? Hmmmm! I'm guessing Wed. or Thurs. I could try and speed it up, but I want more reviews. L Please review!!!!~ 


	9. Chaos

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
~Here's another chapter for you to enjoy. Hope you like it and please remember to review after! Please!!!!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 ~ Chaos  
  
  
~~~Skies of Gaea~~~  
Van's snowy wings beat furiously in his hard effort to gain more altitude. Wisps of his feathers were flung into the air and the wind caught them with gentle ease. The king's eyes of fire narrowed from the rush of wind flying into his rubies. His blue scarab lazily tapped against the side of his leg as he flew reminding him it was there ready for battle. All he could think about as his raven hair whipped around his face was his beloved. Her face lingered on his worried mind and her smile was torture to his heart. Was she alright?… That's all he could think… Was she alright?… Silently he vowed if any harm came to her he would bring down his fury on whoever did so.   
  
  
With the grace of a bird the angel king flew in a vertical ascent to the skies above. His senses flowed from him as he desperately tried to sense for his wife amongst the clouds. If she was dead he would have known when he felt nothing from her. The barest awareness was all he needed to feel to give him the comfort he needed. Smiling in relief Van felt his senses brush against Hitomi's showing she was still alive. However when he felt her it sent a wave of fear through his body. He could sense the fear and horror roaring from her soul. Something was wrong… Like a knight on a white horse the man pulled all the remaining energy stored in his body into quickening his flight. He vowed always to protect her and was not about to break such a promise now.   
  
  
Unfortunately he had so busy worrying about Hitomi he never noticed the fast approaching form   
coming from above. By the time Van saw the dark figure coming he was too late. The demon rammed his fist into the royal's abdomen making the man double over and halt in mid-flight. Just as quickly as he had delivered the punch the cloaked being got behind the angel man and placed him in a iron-hold headlock. Van clawed at his captor's arm trying in vain to pull away the rough limb. Angrily the royal growled, "Who are you?!"  
  
  
A dark sneer was visible in the moonlight although Van was incapable of looking upon it. In a voice of the dead the demon hissed, "Let's just say… I am old friend coming to finish what I didn't get a chance to do a year ago…"  
  
  
Van's ruby eyes grew wide as he realized he knew that voice. It was voice he had thought twice he would never hear again. The first time had been just after the 'Great War' and the second time was after the 'Sacrifice'. That voice was a nightmare to all who heard it and was a torment to all who were victims of such for the twisted voice was forever imprinted in their minds. The horror flying through the angel's blood only allowed him to speak a single word. Luckily all Van needed was one word…  
  
  
"Dilandau?…" the king muttered in a shocked voice. Van's attempt's to pull away the arm under his chin faltered for the moment as reality sank into the angel's mind.   
  
  
The being gave a low dead chuckle in his prisoner's ear, "Correct… I have return for the second time, Van… Perhaps my body is slightly altered and I hold powers I never before possess, but my soul is the same… I am the same Dilandau that destroyed your precious kingdom four years ago… and I am the same Dilandau that help in the murder of your wife over a year ago…"  
  
  
Images of the past flowed through both fighters' minds. Scenes of burning buildings and smoke curling into the air polluted their thoughts. Corpses spewed over scorched earth with the smell of death hindered their movements. Such horrible memories…  
  
  
At the mention of his wife Van again tried to struggle away from the murder's grip, but the dark being's arm held firm. Growing annoyed by the man's disrupting actions Dilandau dug his knee into the angel's lower spine immobilizing him. Grinding his teeth in pain Van hissed in a breath of air. Meanwhile the old dragon slayer continued his speech. In a hollow voice of darkness the killer growled, "Years ago I was weak, but now I am more than a match for you, Fanel. Today your love will die with you shortly following. Then those two foolish warriors will perish along with the other guardians and the whole Draconian race! And you -- you, King Van Fanel-- are incapable of saving them! Admit it, Van… You've lost!"  
  
  
Life sparked in the king's dark rubies and one of his hands slipped from the black arm of scales to drift down to his belt. With deep vengeance dripping in his voice Van hissed, "No, Dilandau! I believe you've lost!"  
  
  
Grabbing the hilt of his sword the White Dragon swiftly drew his blade and stabbed the slayer in his side. Dilandau roared in pain and reared back his head causing his hood to fly off and reveal the hidden horror beneath the black garment. A face very familiar from the past was littered with black scales that ran over most of his brow and the left side of his face. Silver locks fell over the dragon skin in what might have been considered a beautiful flow if it had not been for the identity of the twisted being who held the features. Eyes of burning violet were closed shut at the moment because of the anguish within the demon, but usually the lavender jewels were always gleaming with the desire of plunder and death. With his mouth wide open in a painful howl the demon beast's rows of fangs flashed in the moonlight.   
  
  
Dilandau's hold slacked off during his moment of suffering and Van hastily stole the moment to escape the dark creature's clutches. The young king didn't waste a second after he had released himself from the headlock to pull out his black stained sword and start flying towards his love. Putting all his energy into the vertical climb the raven king flew towards his angel while desperately hoping she was alright and that he would be able to make it to her in time. Glancing over his shoulder Van noticed Dilandau's close pursuit and knew he could not escape him. He didn't care though… All that matter was getting to Hitomi… With a burst of energy Van quicken his speed…  
  
  
  
  
~~~Guardians~~~  
Sian gasped in horror as she saw the light begin to glow between the demon's fingers and claws. Her queen froze like a statue as the light grew and a mysterious wind of power swirled around the two leaders of opposite sides making their clothes and hair ruffle. The green maiden stared at the scene remembering how Sukai had died from the same attack. Poor guardian, she had no way of getting to her mistress. The demons' grips were like steel and as rough as a dragon. Never before had she ever felt such strength from beings, though she had to remind herself these were not ordinary beings; they had been brought back from the dead with dark powers of the Demon King himself. Growling in growing frustration Sian doubled her efforts to escape her captors while Nembus did the same. Neither was willing to give in just yet, but they both knew their actions would be fruitless. Their queen, in their eyes, had yet to fallen, but they could tell she would soon… and before they could ever reach her…  
  
  
  
  
~~~Hitomi~~~  
She didn't know what to do… Her mind felt like it froze along with her body… Around her the world was deaf to her ears and her senses no longer appeared to work… Her emerald eyes could barely focus on the being that towered before her making him a dark blur in her sights. Hitomi was vaguely able to distinguish Dornkirk in his dark shadow-like form. His body mingled with the scarlet light that blinded her already undistinguishable sight and made it impossible to make heads-or-tails of what she was seeing.   
  
  
She was however aware of her feelings, at least that much was still intact. When I say feelings I do not speak of the senses or awarenesses the seeress feels, but the emotions that all beings feel within their souls. Hitomi could feel her powers, her essence, being dragged away from her body. Desperately the seeress clasped onto the marrow of her powers trying to keep it from being stolen from her, but she continued to feel the same pull slowly taking away what she held deep within. Survival instincts started to roar in her royal blood screaming at her to fight back,… but how?…  
  
  
Her body was completely immobile and her powers unusable. How was she to survive when she had no way of defending herself… Her child… What of her child?… With her death came with it the death of child,… along with the deaths of her friends and family… Without her no one would be able to defend all of Gaea… She was the eighth guardian and final protector of this beautiful world… No one could stop Dornkirk except herself… If she died her people would die… her loved ones… her husband… Van…  
  
  
Her death would cause the chain reaction in destroying all she knew and loved. Her life held not only her people, her child, her friends, or her angel in the balance, but it also held all of Gaea. Dornkirk would easily take over the planet of dreams in a few days and then destruction would reign down for centuries upon centuries! She didn't know how, but she couldn't allow this to happen!   
  
  
Slowly a spark began to glow in the center of her being like warm coals. It was the same feeling that she had felt earlier with Ana had attacked her. Involuntarily Hitomi grasped hold of the power and it gradually began to grow in warmth. Soon the power began to blaze within her like an internal inferno searing her soul with its flames. Slowly Hitomi's hands began to move from her sides in a shaky motion undetected by her adversary. Dornkirk was too busy draining the seeress powers to notice her movement. He was becoming all too aware of his progressing transfer when he saw the queen's wings dull in light. Hitomi's wings no longer glowed, but stood there like a regular pair of bird's wings. Meanwhile the royal angel forced the power within her to grow,… but her hands would not move any more… They shook violently trying to move where they laid frozen, only a yard away from Dornkirk's arms. Hitomi struggled with the powers as they fluctuated from the transfer…   
  
  
Grinding her teeth together the seeress became determined to escape his clutches. Images of her love ones flashed before her eyes and with each person she saw her hands moved an inch closer to the two limbs shrouded in ebony clothing. Even with that small movement closer to her goal Hitomi was still a foot and a half from Dornkirk's arms. With her vision growing worse, Hitomi knew her time was short. She began to think about other times she had become so enrage her emotions had taken over. If she could just have a moment of rage… perhaps it would be enough to give her the strength to stop Dornkirk's transfer.   
  
  
Quickly Hitomi focused on memories of the past. An image of a boy with short sandy hair grinned at her from the depths of her mind. She remembered the time she had punched the high school boy…  
  
  
  
A glimmer of warmth…  
  
  
  
Hitomi remembered the time she had fought the gargoyle to save both hers and Merle's life. Red coal-like eyes gleamed at her and roars filled her head at the memory…  
  
  
  
Another slight glimmer… the fire became as large as a flame on a candle…  
  
  
  
The moment when she had attacked Ana flashed before her mind suddenly… The white energy that had surrounded her licked her soul searing it with its unbearable heat…  
  
  
  
The fire glowed brighter… becoming as large as a torch…  
  
  
  
Images of the Mystic Moon being completely obliterated flung themselves against her mind. Hundreds of faces screamed at her in fear and pain moments before the planet was destroyed….  
  
  
  
Hissing loudly the flame within her heart grew to a small bonfire,… but it still wasn't enough…  
  
  
  
A final image played in the seeress mind and with it came the worst memory she could ever remembered…  
  
  
  
  
~~~Memory~~~  
Weakly he smiled up at his fiancé and brought a bloody hand to her cheek smearing more blood on her face, but the girl didn't even noticed. The king soon became all too aware of the pain searing through his body. Wincing a little he began to check himself over while he still looked into those green depths. His leg hurt tremendously and he was sure he couldn't move it. His left arm felt like it was on fire and his insides were hissing in anguish. The taste of blood filled his mouth and ran over his tongue as he realized he was not getting enough precious air into his lungs. Cold fear gripped his soul as he realized he was dying. He had learned from experience in battle that once a warrior had blood dripping from his mouth it usually meant death was soon to fall upon the man.   
  
  
Trying his best to hide the fact from his beloved he forced his smile to widen. The tears in her eyes tore at him... She already knew the truth... Hitomi brushed away his stiff bangs to better see his eyes.  
  
  
"Why did you do that?" she whispered as she tried to keep her voice from  
breaking.   
  
  
Van felt himself falling into a pit of darkness, but he struggled to hold onto the moment for a second longer. If he was to leave this blessed world than he wanted to say his goodbye to his true love before he went to the afterlife.  
  
  
Looking deep into her eyes he whispered, "I had to... I couldn't let you  
die..."  
  
  
Tears of emeralds fell down the angel woman's pale cheeks as she whispered, "So you try to kill yourself..." The angel king was going to say something, but the brunette girl beat him to it.   
  
  
"Well Van Fanel, I am not letting you get out of this marriage!" she did her best to joke in hope of somehow lighting the mood,... but the cold sadness within her voice was easily noticed by them both. They both couldn't deny the deadly fact. It was something they couldn't go around. The dragon king could feel his soul slipping away, but he held onto the last strain of his life. He had to talk to her one last time...  
  
  
The young royal could barely feel his own tears falling down his tan skin as he hoarsely whispered, "I want you to know, Hitomi, that I love you and that I hope you'll live a long life--"   
  
  
"No!" she whispered harshly cutting off his words. With a determined voice she cried, "Don't think like that! You won't die! You hear me! You will not die!"  
  
  
Her pale fingers dug into his shoulders as though if she were to let go he would leave forever. Van could see the emotional battle going on her mind by looking into her glittering tears. A new fear swelled into his soul as he saw one of her pale hand reach for her pendant.   
  
  
Holding it in front of her over his chest she whispered, "I can save you..."  
  
  
Closing her eyes she used her senses to unlock the awesome power. With unknown strength the man grabbed the red stone away and clutched it against his bloody shirt, "No, Hitomi..."  
  
  
Snapping her emeralds open the seeress tried desperately to take the item back, but his words stopped her, "No... If you do it again you'll surely die..." The boy of stiff raven locks looked deep into her eyes, "I couldn't live with myself if you gave your life for mine..."  
  
  
Her fingers loosen their grip on his firm fist as she felt dread sink into her mind. He was willing to die for her. She didn't want to let go of him... The angel woman placed both of her hands on his bloody cheeks and looked into his rubies as she whispered, "But I could not live with myself if I didn't even try..."  
  
  
Van bit his lower lip as he realized she would do it no matter what. If she got hold of the stone she would die for him. The thoughts within his mind slowed as he felt the strength left in him being sucked out of his body. He decided he could do only one thing...  
  
  
"I ask this of you..." he whispered as his voice began to fade, "Respect my dying wish and do not try to save my life…"  
  
  
Hitomi shook her head violently causing her dusty locks of silk to swirl. Her voice was full of pain, but it was strong as she said, "No, Van! I won't--"  
  
  
His other tan hand went to her face and both of his palms took hold of her cheeks stopping the motion of her head. With a deep voice he shouted loudly, "Promise me!"   
  
  
Looking in those sharp eyes of burning flames that she loved so much she felt her world crumble. She wanted to shun him for what he was asking. He was commanding her not to save himself and let him slip into death... But how could she?!... He was her love... her friend... her spirit... her air... her LIFE!!!... What he was asking of her was impossible!...  
  
  
Tears welled into her eyes as she tried a final time to tear away the red stone from his firm clutches, but in vain. His fingers had a deadly hold over the ancient red teardrop. His eyes that were beginning to dull pleaded to her to give up the futile attempts. Looking into his eyes she broke down and fell onto his chest shoving her face into his bloody shirt.  
  
  
His arms weakly wound around her as she sobbed into his tan flesh. Ruby eyes slid close as he whispered lovingly into her ruffled hair, "When you sing the song I sung to you... the night I ask you to marry me... remember me... I will always remember you..."   
  
  
A peace formed in the angel king's eyes as he looked into his lover's emeralds, "I'll always be with you, my love…"  
  
  
The girl brought her cheek up to his trying to always remember the feel of his warmth. Silently the angel sobbed as her only love began to drift into death. With his last moment of life he brought her face to his and kissed her for his last time. Hitomi wounded her arms around his neck as their eyes closed letting the kiss deepen... but the affectionate touch held no joy for it was the last time they would have this chance of bliss... The seeress felt her love break the kiss... far too soon... and upon opening her eyes she saw his rubies had closed forever... The man's soul had left the world around him and now he laid in the realm of the dead...   
  
  
Tears spilled from the seeress's eyes as she laid her cheek against his chest in blind hope to hear a heartbeat. No sound was heard except deadly silence. Her hands stroked his body in search of warmth, but his tan skin was already growing cold. She lifted her head of silky locks from his chest and stroked his face with her hands in a finally attempt in search of hidden life. With overwhelming sadness the seeress pulled her pale hands away from his already battered face as fresh tears washed down her face.  
  
  
His bloody hand that had clutched so firmly on his only chance of life had fallen limp to the ground revealing the red drop of blood. Grief filled the last of her soul as her pale fingers slowly took the pendant. She bowed her head as she squeezed the jewel in her fingers as her soul gave out into anguish.  
  
  
Turning her emeralds of sparkling woe towards her lover's dead face she almost felt anger for him. If he had only let her have the pendant perhaps she would have been able to save him... regardless of the fact that she would have sacrifice her own life for his... It was too late now though for the damage was done and she could not heal wounds like these... Death was a disease she could not even hope to cure...  
  
  
As the terrible emotion raked her body she flung her face towards the sky and shouted a single word, "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
~~~End of Memory~~~  
  
  
  
That's all Hitomi needed to send her emotions over the edge. Her heart flared powerfully at the sudden remembrance of the horrible scene. Rage, anguish, and grief took hold of her soul and soon the fire within her enveloped every single nerve of her body. Soon… Hitomi was lost again in her own powers…  
  
  
Like before Hitomi's brow began to glow a pearly hue and slowly white lines rippled across her skin. In a matter of seconds the emblem of the Draconians shone on the seeress's forehead in all its glory dazzling in power. Dornkirk was shocked with the sudden glow and stared at it the moment it appeared. Taking the emotions that took her soul Hitomi brought her arms up and knocked the demon's hold off her face. Surprised by this the dark leader staggered backwards a few feet in the air. He growled in annoyance and went to lunge back at the seeress, but was halted by what he saw…  
  
  
  
  
~~~Van~~~  
The raven headed king could feel her thunderously now. At first her awareness had been a small whisper, but then, all of a sudden, her existence roared into life like a storm. The sudden change caught Van off guard, but it did not falter his flight, only quicken it. Without thinking about the pursuer behind him the royal plunge through a mass of clouds and found himself on the other side of the white mists. Halting to float at the same level as the others the mist of bluish-white tint swirled around the royal angel's body. The ebony haired king automatically found his wife and had to gape at what he saw…  
  
  
  
  
~~~Guardians~~~  
Nembus and Sian froze in their struggles as they watched their mistress. Their eyes of black and silver grew wide in awe as their clothes and hair fluttered in the wind that began to roar around them. The demons were no better for they too were frozen at the sight that laid before them.  
  
  
  
  
~~~Hitomi~~~  
The seeress hands lifted to the heavens and her knees bent slightly as her wings were still. Her short brown hair whirled about in all directions and her clothes rustled at the force of air. The Draconian emblem burned brighter than ever sending a white glow all around the group. Hitomi's green eyes turned completely white with no pupils to hinder the colorless orbs. Clouds rammed into each other and golden lightning streaked across the sky. The bolts of electricity ran through the air and hit the seeress several times, but the angel queen did not flinch. The golden spears from the thunderclouds ran over the seeress's body like water and showed the woman was immune to its tortures. Gradually the wind increased and began to blow with such fierceness that the flyers of occupying the night sky could barely hold their positions.   
  
  
Dornkirk lifted an arm against the raging winds in hope to give himself some protection though it was hopeless efforts. The man glared over at the angel queen in anger and shouted, "Blast you, 'Seeress'!"  
  
  
As if the wind had heard the curse it suddenly roared into a rage so powerful it formed a living tornado. No one was able to hold their positions any longer and soon the group of virtuous and malevolence were scattered into the wind tunnel. The guardians were thrown from their captors' holds and then tossed into the grips of another, the tornado's. The angels and demons were tossed around like rag dolls while in the center stood the seeress untouched except for the fact her clothes and hair were tossed around violently as the wind stole a few feathers from the queen's white wings. All tried to fly through the violent current of air, but to no avail. The wind was so powerful that it would strike their wings in such a way that they would cave in and forced back to the sides of its master.  
  
  
Sian struggled again and again to get her wings to glide, but no matter how much effort she put into her goal the wings would slam back against her back and force her to continue her tumble through the tornado. Finding there was no hope in flying the woman looked around for her friends and spotted the armored warrior. He too was in the same predicament as she was tumbling about like there was no tomorrow. Locking her jaw the green maiden stretched out her hand to her comrade against the powerful force of air. Her long braid swung around her head during the moment and slapped her in the face, but she shook off the stinging sensation quickly. Urgently the warrior called out to her fellow angel, "Nembus, give me your hand!"  
  
  
The purple guardian did his best to slow his tumble and also struggled to stretch forth his hand to her. For several minutes the two whirled around each other with their hands more than once barely brushing each other. Nembus growled in frustration as he grabbed the pale hand of his friend only to have it slip from his grasp. Neither refused to give up though for it was not in their blood to quit. They continued to reach out for one another coming more than once close to grabbing the other's hand only to be pulled out of reach suddenly or having their grip not firm enough to keep.   
  
  
Somehow Sian finally got a hold of the armored angel's hand and quickly took it in her other hand as well. Nembus, just as quickly, clasped his free hand over hers and soon they began to tumble together lost in the currents. In the mist of their tumbles the green warrior looked up into her friend's face and caught, for a fraction of a second, the gaze of her old comrade. His bottomless eyes stared deep into her until their movements caused him to break the stare.   
  
  
Van, on the other hand, was doing no better. He did not try to stop himself from tumbling. He tried to get to Hitomi. Again and again he went to the center of the tornado only to have himself tossed back farther into the currents of air as if the area was off-limits. Not willing to give up just yet the king dove for the center again several more times only to find his attempts to be the same, fruitless. It was torture to him. He could see Hitomi as plain as day before him, but the invisible wind refused to allow him to go to her. She stood, but a few yards away yet he was unable to get even within arms reach of her. Desperately he called out to his beloved, "HITOMI!"  
  
  
Sadly the seeress could not hear or see anything that was happening around her. All she could make out was the pain stabbing in her chest. It was like a hot slab of metal had been embedded directly into the center of her chest and with the barest movement horrible anguish would erupt from the torturous feeling. With each breath she took the pain grew worse and more intense along with the gradually growth of the tornado's strength. Hitomi desperately tried to look around, but the horrible torments racking her body kept her from focusing. She felt as if she was falling into an endless pit of anguish that struck her from all sides and seeped into her chest. Her powers were in chaos just like the time she had called upon the power of the Atlantians,… but it had never reacted in this way... The struggle had been with her and had never gone beyond that. It had never inflicted troubles on anyone else except those who had helped her. Now her powers were doing the same thing as before, but they were also going against everyone around her as well. She had to stop it,… but she didn't know how. Her rage still flowed in her veins and she knew that as long as she held that emotion within, her powers would never recede.   
  
  
Hitomi had to do something and now, before anything happened to her friends! Dornkirk… She had to get Dornkirk away… She could use the blue pillar of light… She had done it before. Well she sort of used the pillar. She hadn't known exactly what she had been doing, but she had manage to bring the shafts down from the heavens and move the Draconians to Fanelia. However another problem arose with this decision: where could she send Dornkirk and his followers? She couldn't send them anywhere there might be people because they might hurt them or possible even destroy them. She couldn't send them to the desert, ice land, or sea either because Draconian villages were there… so where? An image of Sian's village flashed before Hitomi's mind and the royal would have smiled if she had the strength. With the town already destroyed there would be no one to be placed in danger. It was perfect. Struggling with the chaos Hitomi focused on the eight dark beings. Like before the 'Angel' felt her powers fly towards the beings and swoop them up.  
  
  
The pillars came and left so quickly that no one had time to really react to the mystical transport. Eight blue shafts descended from the sky in a single swept lifting eight cloaked beings into the stars. Dornkirk snapped his head around as he saw the sapphire color swim before his eyes. His eyes sparked in rage. He was being taken away from his victims! His revenge was being wrenched from his grasped! Fire sparked in his dark orbs as he reared his head back and roared in pure fury,… just as the pillars of light stole them into the heavens…  
  
  
At the sudden disappearances of the demons Hitomi felt her power plummet to nothing, along with the emotions that had clashed within her soul. The wind died and the three other angels suddenly had to beat their wings furiously to stay aloft. Slowly Hitomi's brown hair settled down and her clothes became silent. Her eyes gradually turned back to their normal forest green color and her brow dimmed to its normal hue. Weaken from the whole ordeal Hitomi's eyes rolled into the back of her head and the royal fell backwards down towards the planet below unconscious.   
  
  
Upon seeing his wife's fall, Van swiftly went into a dive after the woman with the two guardians close behind. It took only a few moments for the man to catch up with his wife and take her into her arms. Though Hitomi was heavier than normal because of her pregnancy the young angel king was somehow manage to carry his precious bundle alone securely in his tan arms. Slowly the four angels descended in hoping not to awake the slumbering queen. As they floated downwards the guardians could see the figure of the cat-advisor running from a clove of tree. Reaching the clearing of deep green grass Merle began waving her arms towards the group to grab their attention. Nembus smiled down at the cat-girl before glancing over at his fellow warrior with an old look Sian had not seen in a long time. The armored warrior however quickly turned away forcing his eyes back on the three companions that had come with his the green maiden. Sian smiled softly before also turning her attention to her rulers and their advisor.   
  
  
Meanwhile Van was lost in his own world completely oblivious to his three friends. All he could see was his angel's serene face sleeping peaceful. A soft rosy tint flushed Hitomi's cheeks and her silky locks of brunette repeatedly fluttered upwards from their descent. If his hands were not occupied in carry the woman in his arms Van would have ideally brushed away the seeress's bangs from her closed eyes like he often did. Being unable to do so the man did what he usually did when he did that action. In a sweet voice only loud enough for his wife to be able to hear (if she could have) Van whispered, "Hitomi…"  
  
  
  
  
~~~Fanelia~~~  
Mamoru sat up in bed all of sudden pushing the light covers off his body. The youth's eyes were wide and wild as he looked around the room frantically. Gradually he slowed his rapid breathing and realized he was in his own room. Bringing his hand to his brow he felt sweat drenching his forehead. Wiping most of it off with the back of his hand the prince tried to remember what he had been dreaming that had startled him from his sleep. The images were very fuzzy in his mind. All he could remember were colors really, whiteness mingling with a blackness… no… there had been someone… someone dark surrounded by redness before the scarlet turned white… Rage… he remembered feeling overwhelming rage and anger,… but why?…  
  
  
Feeling uneasiness take over his body the prince knew sleep was impossible for the night and thus slowly rose from his bed. Dressed in white pants and shirt the angel boy walked across the marble floor in bare feet. With no expression on his face Mamoru stepped to the double glass doors that laid open to his balcony. The thin white see-through curtains rippled with the breeze and brushed against his ankles, but he was unaware of this. Tenderly he stepped into the moonlight and made his way to the beautiful railing of his enclosure. His pale fingers ran over the glorious blue and white marble feeling the cool stone beneath his skin. Bringing his eyes of chestnut to the starry night the wind teased his hair.   
  
  
Quietly the boy whispered into the wind, "Hitomi…"  
  
  
The world was silent and spoke no response except for the sound of bird wings flapping overhead. Mamoru scanned the skies hopefully forgetting his prior thoughts of his sister. In the vastness of the sky the boy spotted several small forms soaring in the stars. At the sight of those figures the prince quickly discarded his shirt letting it fall to a heap on the balcony's floor. Flinching, but a moment the prince unfurled his white wings allowing white feathers to slip to the marble as they glowed brightly. With his wingspan being over twice the length of his height the boy found the small balcony to be too crowded and swiftly lofted himself onto the railing. Mamoru slightly hunched forward to jump into the air when he stopped.  
  
  
Looking back into his room the royal youth wondered if it was wise to leave the castle. Though it was late at night and he surely doubted anyone would come to his room he had to remind himself he was the acting ruler of this country. To just get up and leave without anyone knowing was probably not the best idea. Glancing back at the sky the boy wondered however if anyone knew yet that he 'was' the acting ruler.   
  
  
Though they had been given a great number of Draconians to suddenly care for he and the rest of the group of nobles and warriors had been able to keep the matter a secret. With the only guards on the roof and castle grounds bringing the people into the infirmary without anyone knowing had been a pretty easy job. It seemed none of the guards had seen the light, or perhaps it had been so quick that the group believed the guards might have thought they imagined it, on both times. Either way no soldiers had run up to the royal gardens and disturbed the group. Millerina automatically ordered the Draconians needed to be brought to the infirmary. Quickly and quietly the group began to bring the angels to the ward. Chid and Mamoru handled carrying the children while Allen, Resshi, Amano, Celena, and Dryden could each take a single Draconian in their arms. However the redheaded angel and royal doctor were forced to carry a single victim between them seeing that either were unable to carry one by herself. Slowly after a half an hour of work all of the Draconians had been secretly brought in.   
  
  
However there was still much to do. Quickly the sunshine haired queen looked over the people one by one checking over their injuries. Only a fourth of the winged group needed serious medical attention; all others were tended by the rest of the nobles and warriors by listening to Millerina's instructions carefully as the doctor continued to examine the victims. Finally after another hour of labor the work was done leaving the ward completely filled with injured angels.   
  
  
It had been decided shortly after the whole mess that they should all go to their rooms to rest seeing that tomorrow would be extremely busy explaining to both, the advisors and the new arrivals, the situation. Not to mention the fact they would need to find places to put the angels. They couldn't keep the Draconians in the infirmary for long because sooner or later new arrivals would come and they too would probably need medical attention. If they didn't get any sleep none of them would be able to handle the stress of tomorrow. So it had been decided and thus the group separated to their rooms leaving the three bodyguards to stay within the infirmary. Because they could not leave the Draconians fearing one might wake to the nightmare of not knowing where they were and because the warriors also needed their sleep the three bodyguards volunteered to sleep in the last remaining infirmary beds. Perhaps they were not watching over the angels with eyes open, but being highly trained to sleep lightly in case of being attacked while slumbering they would know immediately when one of the Draconians woke.  
  
  
Glancing back into his room the prince shrugged off his worries and beat his wings. He needed to rest his weary mind, but not with sleep, with ease. His fears of tomorrow responsibilities he needed to escape… just for a short while at least… Soaring upward the air riffled his pants making them ripple like water. With the ease of a bird the boy lofted into the clouds. The figures above grew closer and soon their forms could be made out.   
  
  
As a beam of moonlight graze over the beings the prince could see the familiar shapes of the beings called pegasuses. Slowly the youth glided next to the 'flock' of winged horses that were counted to be at least half a dozen. The lead stallion glanced at the royal angel before neighing a small welcome. Mamoru gave a soft smile as he settled himself in the center of the group. A small pair of twin fillies came along side the boy and began to nip at his bare sides making him laugh. Mamoru had often flown with the creatures before and several of their kind had come to welcome the youth's presence. The prince merely flew with the pegasuses for the sheer joy and rarely got to see the creatures outside of their joined flights. Sleep or duties would always call him back and thus he never truly got to become close friends with the beings though at heart they already were.   
  
  
Glancing around the group Mamoru tried to look for familiar faces. The twin fillies were well known to him seeing that he had played chase with them several times in the clouds. One was of royal blue splattered with silver specks. White and silver strains erupted from its mane and tail with its hooves gleaming silver. Silver and royal blue feathers made up its beautiful wings. The filly's twin was the same except where there was silver there was gold instead. The leader of the group was a deep gray with white blends mixed into his coat and hair. His hooves and wings were the same idle gray swept in a soft grayish-blue showing the royal he knew the horse well also. Two mares of solid rose and gold flanked the leader, but Mamoru had never seen either before. It was obvious the stallion was running with a different group that night for what reason was unknown. It was easy to say though that mares must have been with him awhile though for one was heavy with foal.   
  
  
At the rear of the group Mamoru noticed a mare he was very fond of. She was the mother of the two fillies and the head mare of the group sworn to the leader. Her coat was a blackish-blue and radiated with splatters of beautiful pearly spots making her look like the night sky. Her mane and tail fell over her dark coat like milk falling over darkness and her hooves were as dark as ebony. Mamoru had come to call her "Starry-Night" because of her remarkable resemblance to the heavens. In fact on her brow was a small crescent moon making her coat a perfect seen of the night sky.   
  
  
Flying along with the group the prince passed along each winged horse and graciously pets the wondrous beasts. They all neighed softly for the pleasant comfort and welcomed further caresses from the angel boy. After a while though the prince grew lost in thought and flew silently along with the flock mindful to keep a eye on how far he was wandering from the castle. The fillies tried to get the prince to play, but at a sharp nip from their mother they quickly flew to her side. Starry-Night might have been a creature not known for intelligent thought, but she could tell the royal wanted to not be bothered and kept her young from interfering.  
  
  
Mamoru was unaware of this as he thought of his sister. She wished desperately she was there with him. He missed her… he missed his parents… Being in a castle filled with people he had never felt more alone… Though servants, soldiers, and nobles bustled about the gray edifice marking life within its silent form Mamoru was alone… If it weren't for his friends nearby he would have gone into depression… though he was beginning to do just that…  
  
  
As he drifted through the clouds with the horses at his side the boy remembered a talk he once had with his sister. He could not remember where he was exactly or what they had been doing, but he remembered their conversation… and the fact that it had been years ago back on the Mystic Moon…  
  
  
  
  
~~~Memory~~~  
"But I'm not like you, Hito!" he could hear his younger voice whine, "I'm not strong like you…"  
  
  
There was a small sniffle before Mamoru heard his sister reply, "Of course you are not like me, Mamo, but you are more like me than you think."  
  
  
Another sniffle, before he heard himself ask, "What do you mean?"  
  
  
There was a gentle sigh like bells, "Are we not sister and brother?"  
  
  
"Yes" the boy had said swiftly though confused, "But--"  
  
  
"Than we are the same" Hitomi said wisely as if she had the experience of many years instead of the few she 'had' experience of. This did not convince her brother though.  
  
  
"That doesn't mean anything though, Hito!" the boy began to wail, "You can be able to do so much I can't even do!"  
  
  
Another sigh. Mamoru could almost see himself being held in his sister's arms as she rocked him softly in her warm embrace.  
  
  
"We are both children from the same parents and though we are two individuals we have been born with the same thing… life…" There was a moment of silence before the seeress continued, "Perhaps we do things differently and fight sometimes, but we have been given the gift of existing and with it we can do great things. We cannot all be the best runners or the best students, but we all have the strength and knowledge to do anything… With time and determination one could probably do anything… I know you, Mamo… I have faith in your abilities…"  
  
  
Again there were a few sniffles before he heard himself say to his older sibling, "Thank you, Hito…"  
  
  
Mamoru was sure his sister had smiled then. He could almost see her face shining down on him. With a sweet voice like that of a mother's Hitomi said, "Now if you're feeling better how about we go play a game of checkers."  
  
  
There was a joyous squeal from him at the mention of his favorite game, "Alright! I'm red this time!"  
~~~End of Memory~~~  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru began to fly away from his friends about that time seeing that he was growing too close to the edge of Fanelia's border. Hearing his comrades neigh their goodbyes the youth smiled at them as he waved his farewell. His sister was right. He needed to have more faith in his abilities like she did. If she could do it so could he. He could rule in her place for the time being. Though he had his doubts he felt his heart lift a little at the prospect. He just wanted to get away from his fears and dread. As the prince glided down to the country below back to his quiet room the flock of pegasuses flew onward in a graceful arch towards the horizon.   
  
  
  
  
~~~Lands East of Fanelia~~~  
Dornkirk awoke and shook the dust from his black hide as he stretched his wings of black leather and dark feathers. Growling the demon leader glanced around the area to see his fellow dark beings sprawled out on the parched earth unconscious. The breeze riffled the dust making the dirty cloud swirl around the dark beast's hunched over form. Baring his fangs the emperor pulled himself into a standing position. His ebony cloak rippled with the breeze and his hood fluttered lifeless behind his head revealing the altered face of the Zaibach ruler. With a heavy claw soaked in dark scales the murder pull his hood back over his head bringing down a shadow over his face that reached all the way down to his nose leaving his fangs to shine in the moonlight. His hand and claw came to his sides and curled up into two hard fists as the creature stared at the horizon pointed towards the west.   
  
  
The moon was growing low in the sky and in a few hours the dawn would emerge with a yawn as if nothing had taken place during the night. The ruins surrounding the eight demons groaned against the wind as if to crumble to dust at the slightest touch. Dornkirk stood in the mist of destruction surrounded by his only allies and one could tell the man's rage was soaring. His teeth were locked together and his fist shook with anger. Several times his wings flinched as if unseen flames were searing them. With a low voice dark with threat the fallen emperor hissed, "You win this time, 'Angel of Gaea', but know this… Today is only the beginning of the end… When we meet again I will finish what I started… Your life will be drained and your powers will be mine… Soon… very soon…"  
  
  
With that the demon reared back his head sending his hood off again. The moonlight washed over his twisted face making his scales gleam an almost silver hue. His fangs open revealing the depths of his throat, which seemed to stretch on forever. His tongue forked like a snake twisted like a stinger as Dornkirk roared his cry. Eyes that were the color of dirt sparkled with red specks and began to glow like embers. His fists pulled outwards as they curled tighter almost drawing blood by such pressure. A blast of wind blew around the beast sending his cloak into a rapid flutter and his short brunette hair and beard ruffled dramatically. As dust swirled around his ankles tiny red stars sparkled in the musty cloud. Gradually the appearance of scarlet sphere formed around the emperor as his roars of rage grew louder. Soon the light of the aura grew so intense that it blinded the world into its red glow…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Okay, maybe that wasn't as long as my last couple of chapters, but I had to end it here. Sorry if this might seem short, but it did take a while. Hey it is 14 pages!~  
  
  
~Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, but some stuff came up all of a sudden and I had little time to work on this chapter, however I did manage to get it up today! Whew!~  
  
  
~Did you guys actually think I was going to end the story here? I mean then what would the purpose be with even mentioning the other guardians! Well the story has really just begun. There are going to be some serious twists and turns in later chapters that I'm sure none of you will even see coming. Here's a slight hint: I mentioned a few thing in the first story! Got a clue? Well, I'm sorry, but that's all I'm telling!~  
  
  
~Okay, I need some reviews! Review! Please review!~   
  
  
~Next chapter should be out Monday or Tuesday. Keep an eye out for updates. Sometimes I say a date and I'll get so into typing that I'll speed up and finish it in time to post earlier than that. However I am rarely late with my updates and promise to keep up!~ 


	10. Questions

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
~Sorry this is late, but something very important came up and kept me from the computer~  
  
  
~FLUFF WARNING!~  
  
  
~Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review after you're done!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 ~ Questions  
  
  
~~~Vision~~~  
A pool of scarlet licked Hitomi's ankles. The liquid felt cold as it began to creep up the maiden's pale legs. Hitomi's emerald eyes widen as the pool began to envelope her body, just like it had done a while back in prior visions. The liquid crawled up her thighs and soon her lower body was lost in the ripples of crimson. The seeress felt as if her soul was being attacked. Pain engulfed her chest burning like hot metal. She felt as if her heart was an inferno bulging within her nerves. Explosions of pain went off in every pore of her body sending new waves of anguish through her frail form. The deep red liquid swirled over her chest and slowly inched its way up the seeress's slim neck while it flowed over her arms. Hitomi went to scream, but the pain caught in her throat locking down her calls. Her silky hair grew sticky with the red substance as it ran over the back of her head leaving only her face visible. The queen's eyes were sparkling with fear as the liquid finally enveloped the last of her leaving only pain and anguish in its wake…  
  
  
Soon the vision switched and Hitomi found herself reliving another one of her visions…  
  
  
Streaks of red lightning flew down at her and trying to knock her from her feet. Hitomi raced through the scarlet blasts that nipped at her body. Emerald eyes desperately looked for a safe haven, but saw none. Too distracted in her search the young woman was unable to dodge from a torpedo of crimson power. Pain engulfed her body and the seeress fell to the rough earth in a heap. Struggling to rise Hitomi could dimly hear the voices of her friends calling her to return to them, but she did not know how to…. or was it she did not want to?…. Something was keeping her from turning back…. Was it herself?… Or some unknown terror?… Gritting her teeth the 'Angel' raced through the darkness towards something…. something she had to reach…. Was it her friends?…. Her family perhaps?….   
  
  
As she ran she glanced down at her body and noticed she was no longer heavy in child, but that didn't seem like much since in all her visions she hadn't been pregnant. Presently she wore chestnut pants with dark brown ankle boots. A long sleeve forest green shirt clothed her back only to be covered by another shirt of emerald green that was over her first. It was rather simple attire for a queen, but at the moment Hitomi was more focused on how it fared. The outfit was nearly ripped to shreds and clung to her body as if it had to for dear life. Blood soaked into the material darken the color of her clothes and its vile stench filled her nostrils. Gashes ran over her pale skin everywhere she looked and she felt very weak and run down as if she had gone through extensive battles before now.   
  
  
Looking up towards the void's sky she saw a red sphere far above her. From it thousands of red bolts of lightning shot down all around it. Striking the earth in anger the energy tried to smite down the seeress. It was a barrier to keep away the unwanted from its source of power. Already Hitomi was halfway through the field of destruction that was nearly a mile wide and felt an unnamable longing to continue forward. With the little energy she had she raced forward frantically trying to reach the destination that seemed impossible to reach, unable to force herself to turn around.   
  
  
Suddenly a streak of lightning brighter, thicker, and more powerful than any of the others rained down and struck the angel at full force. The crisp lines of electricity ran over her body and a scream tore from her throat though it was very faint in her ears. Her nerves seemed to explode at the pain and her lungs felt like they collapsed. Falling to her knees the seeress gasped for some needed air and found none. The black world spun beneath her gaze as she tried to grasp onto something to steady it. Hitomi's hands flew out in front of her catching her just before she fell to the unseen ground. She could taste blood in her mouth and gagged on the foul taste of it. Droplets of red liquid painted the black earth as she spat out the blood. It was around that moment she noticed her wings…. Her wings were out and now laid limp at her sides. What startled her more though was the color of them…. They were a dark gray… nearly black… a grim gray…. Hitomi's heart skipped a bit at the sight of her most treasured gifts….   
  
  
Suddenly she turned her face towards the red sphere again just in time to see another large bolt of lightning strike her down forcing her to cry out in pain….  
~~~End of Vision~~~  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi shot up into a sitting position frantically scanning her sleeping area. Looking around she automatically recognized her four companions: Sian (the 'Guardian of the Forest'), Nembus ('Guardian of the Clouds'), Merle ('Advisor of Foreign Cultures'), and Van, her dear angel. The group stared intently at her with concern written all over their faces. They stood beneath a large elm that was on the edge of a clove of trees. Nembus with arms crossed was leaning against the elm as he watched his new queen. Merle was situated by a small fire with a pot seated in the embers as she cooked. Van and Sian sat on either side of Hitomi as the seeress laid on the deep green grass wrapped in a small quilt. Beyond the campsite the sun rose into the sky higher marking the time of midday.  
  
  
Hitomi's breathing gradually slowed as she closed her eyes. Her bangs were matted to her brow in sweat and her body ached terribly. The fear that had captured her emotions vanished as the lady wiped away her sweat. Feeling the soreness in her limbs Hitomi expressed a loud groan and fell back onto the grass again.   
  
  
The green angel placed a hot, wet hand towel on her queen's brow and Hitomi murmured a soft 'thank you' as she glanced over at her personal bodyguard. Van slipped his hands around one of Hitomi's catching the seeress's attention. The young queen wearily smiled at her dear beloved making him smiled also. Sian glanced at the two lovers and couldn't hold back her faint smile. Those two were so much in love it was hard not to see it. Sighing the lady of the long brunette braid got up from her knees and stood. Her king and queen turned their eyes to her as the warrior said playfully, "One would think you two hadn't seen each other in centuries from the way you two look at each other."  
  
  
Hitomi's face quickly flushed at the comment as well as Van's, except he was able to remove it quicker. Chuckling lightly to hide his embarrassment the king replied, "Sian, have you've never fallen in love?"  
  
  
The green warrior's face became blank and neither Van nor Hitomi could read a single thing on the angel's expression. With silence as her shadow the maiden with the braid straighten and walked away from the two. The seeress watched her with deep curiosity. Nembus glanced at the woman for a short second before closing his eyes as if meditating. Sharply Sian strode from the camp into the shadows of the trees deeper into the clove leaving behind a disturbed group.   
  
  
Merle watched with deep sorrow as the angel warrior disappeared into the vegetation before turning around to ask sincerely, "What was that all about?"  
  
  
No one spoke and an awkward silence fell on the group. Van sadly frowned regretting his words. He rose to go after the war woman in hope of apologizing for whatever he had said that had caused the woman's distress, but the armored one stopped him. With a rich voice wise with knowledge the man muttered, "Leave her…"  
  
  
The three friends stared at their new travel partner. Nembus was still as his eyes remained closed and arms were crossed. Van glanced back towards the direction Sian had left before turning his attention back to the motionless warrior. Slowly the guardian spoke in a voice that held no hint of expression. Trained to hide emotions all you could hear was a monotonous sound that played in his voice, "She will return in time. It is best to leave her in peace until she is ready to come back…"  
  
  
Though Van wanted to disobey the advice handed to him by this silent warrior, he didn't for he knew very little of the 'Forest Guardian' and decided to let it pass. If he went after her he would probably cause more harm then good. However he still wanted to know something, "Do you know why she left, Nembus?"   
  
  
The man who was ancient by many centuries remained silent and still as though he had not heard the question projected at him. For a while Van stared at him, but soon realized he would get nothing from the being who was even older than he. Sighing in defeat the king turned around and returned to his wife's side. Hitomi stared into the depths of the shadows shrouded by the trees. Though Sian had showed no emotions on her face when she had left Hitomi had felt the emotions radiating off the maiden. She had felt… sadness…  
  
  
The seeress thoughts were quickly cut off though as she heard the voice of the cat-girl talking to her, "--Hitomi?"  
  
  
Shaking her head the queen asked, "Yes, Merle?"  
  
  
The pink haired cat-girl studied her sister-in-law carefully as she purred, "I was asking if you were feeling alright?"  
  
  
Hitomi ran her hand over her swollen belly unconsciously thinking about her experience earlier with their enemies. She had saved the life of her unborn and entire world, but for how long?… And how exactly had she been able to do it?… Never before had the powers of Atlantis ever been so powerful… But it couldn't have been the powers of her people… She had never reopened the seal on the pendant allowing the ancient powers loose… It couldn't have been the pendant then… Could it actually have been the powers Joutei had given her?… It was the only possible solution… yet… Hitomi felt as if it was so much more than that… But what?…  
  
  
"I'm fine" Hitomi finally replied in a low distracted voice. Van and Merle shared a short glance between each other before accepting the half-convincing statement. Both could tell the seeress was deep in thought and that something deeper laid within her words. Shrugging off the uneasy feeling that came with their doubt the two nobles nodded slightly to the 'Angel'.   
  
  
Merle turned to the pot lying within the embers and small flames and stirred a spoon through its contents. Curls of steam drifted from the stew cooking within the ebony cauldron causing its delicious smell to drift through the area. Hitomi breathed in deep the wondrous smell before asking, "What are you cooking, Merle?"  
  
  
The cat-advisor pulled the ladle out of the stew and deposited a fixed amount into a small wooden bowl as she answered, "Millerina, told me how to fix a stew from special herbs and roots to help you travel better so you won't miscarry. I don't remember the name, but it sure does smell good."  
  
  
With the cat-girl handing the bowl to the king Van passed the meal to the seeress. Hitomi took the item slowly as she fixed herself in a better position to eat and removed the warm towel from her brow. Eyeing the stew curiously the seeress ran her spoon through the liquid. It was rather thick for a stew and had several chunks of roots and herbs floating through its mist. Tenderly Hitomi lifted a spoonful of the stew to her face and glanced at Merle before putting the utensil into her mouth. Removing the spoon the angel queen slowly swirled the stew over her tongue. It gave a very delightful aftertaste and was warm like water from a hot spring. As the stew was swallowed and fell down her throat its hot liquid coated the passage making a tingling sensation. Several chunks of the roots and herbs were left behind and soon Hitomi began to chew on the food. The small pieces of nutrition held another wonderful aftertaste that lingered in the angel woman's mouth better than anything she had ever tasted. It was then Hitomi realized how hungry she was. Her child stirred within her belly and soon a round of kicking took place as the unborn infant demanded food. More than happy to oblige Hitomi began to dip into the stew again with her spoon ready to eat the entire contents of the bowl.   
  
  
Van and Merle smiled at their friend's sudden quickness in finishing the meal. One could see that the 'Angel' was back to her old self again. The young cat-girl retrieved another bowl and swiftly poured in a portion of the stew into the carved wood before handing it over to her foster brother. The king smiled thanks to the bronze girl and began to also begin his midday meal. Merle's fluffy tail swayed behind her as she again readied a bowl. With the meal in one hand the cat turned around and asked, "Nembus, would you like some--"  
  
  
The cat-girl's words were halted as she noticed the armored warrior had slipped away when no one was looking leaving behind an empty spot in his wake.  
  
  
  
  
~~~Within the Clove~~~  
Nembus stealthily walked through the small clove with his bottomless eyes of blackness forever alert. His ears, as always, were tuned into his surroundings as he listened for signs of other life. He did not keep himself to the shadows, but walked out in full view of the sunspots that appeared through the tiny forest of vegetation. His dark armor gleamed in the light and made his presence more obvious, however, you could not hear a single motion of his movements. Being one of the best warriors of Gaea showed proudly in his steps and one could easily tell he needed to do little effort to succeed in keeping silent.   
  
  
The guardian fell short in the center of the forest he glanced around the area. Shortly after his stop he noticed a small leaf flutter down from above just a few inches from his face. The leaf was small and a rich green marking its youth. Nembus turned his ebony eyes to the treetops and spotted the silhouette of a human, more precisely a woman, standing on one of the large overhead branches.  
  
  
The raven haired warrior stared at the figure for several moments before a sweet voice interrupted his thoughts, "What do you want, Nembus?"  
  
  
The man was silent for a second before speaking just loud enough for her to hear, "I wanted to see if you were alright?"  
  
  
Silence came from above and the angel man could not tell what the other was thinking. Slowly Sian stepped away from the shadows into a ray of sunlight penetrating through the ceiling of leaves. The green maiden stood upon a large branch at its base with one hand leaning against the trunk of the tree. Her face was emotionless as ever and her voice held no clue to her feelings as she said, "As you can see I'm quite well…"  
  
  
It was a signal to leave, but Nembus did not heed it and continued to stare at her. Sian stared back down at him with empty eyes as she asked, "Was there anything else, 'Sir' Nembus?"  
  
  
The way she said the word 'sir' made it apparent that she didn't want to talk to him, yet he seemed oblivious to the hint. The man was mute for what seemed like hours before he muttered, "You still are angry with what happened years ago?…"  
  
  
A frustrated sigh escaped the war woman's lips just moments before she leapt down from the thick branch to the grassy floor below coming to stand just before her fellow guardian. Both stared back at each other in silence unable to say a thing though both knew what was on each other's minds. Sian crossed her arms over her chest as she whispered, "I am not angry with what happen years ago… I am just a little upset with the remembrance of it…"  
  
  
"King Van meant no disrespect" Nembus offered quietly unable to look away from the hard stare of his comrade, "He did not know--"  
  
  
"I know that!" Sian cut him off sharply. Her silver eyes sparked with a glimmer of fire. After a moment the sparkles dimmed and the woman replied more calmly, "They know little of my past, yours, or the rest of the guardians'… No one truly knows our past history and no one truly ever will."  
  
  
The armored one looked down at the ground for a moment in thought as he quietly said, "I don't know about that… There will come a day when we will finally find peace in life--"  
  
  
Sian laughed lightly, a laugh that was bitter, "Life?! What life, Nembus?!"   
  
  
Turning sharply away the woman turned her back to the 'Guardian of the Clouds' and said with hurt playing in voice, "We died a long time ago… Our lives end after this mission with the new king and queen… We will go to heaven and spend eternity there with no hope of ever enjoying life here on Gaea."  
  
  
A silence fell on the two for the moment and Nembus stared at the woman's back. Soon the man muttered, "You sound as if you regret ever accepting the position as guardian…"  
  
  
"Regret?…" Sian whispered as she played with the word in her mind, "Perhaps regret is too strong a word… I had wanted to be at Queen Iris's side, but I also wanted a future… to have a family… to have children… I was a warrior though… I was from a long line of legends and heroes passed down in history. My heart called me to the life of a fighter and soldier… When Iris came to me with the position I couldn't have been more proud of being offered such a high rank, but… to have no hope for the future… to never be able to dream of settling down and starting a family… to sacrifice everything to be a bodyguard hurt worse than any pain a blade could inflict…"  
  
  
Tenderly walking onwards through the brush the guardian her companion followed close behind her. Sian spoke quietly as if mulling over her own thoughts as she spoke them, "I shall never regret taking the position as a royal bodyguard,… but I shall always regret leaving behind the chance of settling down… and living a normal life to end my days with…"  
  
  
Gradually the green warrior halted as she found herself in a ray of sunshine and turned her eyes to the treetops above. The golden light washed over her face making her look more like a peaceful angel then a warrior. Her strains of brunette locks lifted pass her silver eyes with a small breeze that momentarily had blown passed them. Nembus stared at his companion with a deep look in his eyes that was mysterious. They sparkled with unknown feeling. His eyes remained fixed on the woman as she turned to him. Her eyes also sparkled with feelings, yet the emotions playing within her eyes were easily distinguished… as hurt. With an accusing voice the angel dared to ask, "And you had no regrets whatsoever Nembus?"  
  
  
The man's eyes grew hard at the question as he crossed his arms across his chest. His short hair fluttered for a moment as the breeze again blew through the area. Nembus scowled angrily as he growled, "I took my job knowing what I was giving up. I made sure to understand what I was getting into so I would not have any regrets in the future."  
  
  
Sian's eyes sparked with anger as she put herself directly in front of the man and brought her face, but a few inches away from his. Her voice was harsh and low, "And so are you saying you have no regrets, even now?… None whatsoever?"  
  
  
There was a suspenseful pause as the two old friends glared venomously into each other's eyes. After what seemed like years the man hissed a painful, "None…"  
  
  
The green warrior gave a loud frustrated sigh as she turned sharply away and began to walk away with her brunette braid dancing behind her. Her feet padded through the grass noisily, too noisily for a trained warrior like herself. Nembus's raven eyes followed the beautiful woman and for a moment one might have thought they saw pain in the ancient fighter's eyes, but the moment this was seen his bottomless orbs became blank again as the green angel disappeared into the trees.  
  
  
  
  
~~~Fanelia~~~  
"Please, Lord Beowulf" Millerina pleaded earnestly, "Will you please hear us out before you--"  
  
  
"Hear you out?!" the advisor thundered angrily. The bald man with a short gray beard had his palms laid flat against the large round table as he glared at the group around the furniture. In a voice of angry disbelief the man roared, "The king and queen ruling Fanelia has slipped away to go on a mission without the consent of its people or advisors and you dare ask me to hear you out?!"  
  
  
The young queen sigh loudly as she ran a pale hand through her silky golden strains. Sitting around the council room were the twelve royal advisors of Fanelia along with the King of Freid, the Prince of the Draconians, and the King of Austuria. Standing elsewhere in the room were dozens of Draconians, all who had been allowed out of the infirmary, and the three royal bodyguards (Allen, Celena, and Resshi). Desperately Prince Mamoru had called a meeting for the 'Council' and the angel people, but so far the meeting wasn't going very well. There had been several outbursts and cries of astonishment and disbelief disturbing the tale spoken by the young prince. He had retold the story of the 'Sacrifice' for the sake of the Draconian arrivals and now had gone into detail about the quest Hitomi had left on when the lead advisor had jumped from his chair in a rage. Poor Prince Mamoru tried his best to calm down the man, but his efforts were hopeless. Finally Millerina had tried, but all could see this was failing also.  
  
  
"Do you want me to believe this CHILD is to rule over Fanelia, the most powerful country on the face of Gaea, when he has never had any experience of a noble of such statures?!" the man's face was growing red with fury as he pointed a tan finger in the royal's direction. Mamoru did his best to meet the angry gaze of the advisor trying to prove to him he was an adequate substitute by showing his fearlessness. The two nobles stared at one another from across the red oak table sending terrible tension into the air. It was finally Chid who was able to settle down the man.  
  
  
Calmly with a firm voice the newest king of Gaea said, "Lord Beowulf, do you doubt the words of a royal heir of the Draconian throne and next legal holder of the throne of Fanelia?…"  
  
  
The advisor gradually slowed his furious breathing to eye the 'Prince of Angels' more carefully. It was true about Mamoru being the royal heir of the Draconians and by all rights the youth was also the next in line for the throne after the king and queen. Van had no family to rule and Hitomi's child had yet to be born making Mamoru the only other option. However Beowulf was definitely against this idea and glared at the prince venomously. The advisor's hands were tied though. He had no jurisdiction here when blood tied the boy to the throne. If he had been tied to the throne by documents than perhaps Lord Beowulf would have had a chance to keep the lad from taking temporary possession of the throne, but he had no hope in such matters.   
  
  
Slowly the gray bearded man with striking blue eyes sat back down in his handcrafted chair allowing the group to silently sigh in relief. Mamoru seized the moment and quickly stood, "I take full custody of the throne of Fanelia until my sister or brother-in-law returns and ask for me to step down. I promise all of you that I will do my best to rule Fanelia the way my family would want me to."  
  
  
Turning to the dozen of advisors the youth spoke firmly and clearly, "Now I want you, my advisors, to find boarding for the Draconians as quickly as possible before more are sent to us by my sister and I also want you to heighten security by half."  
  
  
The group of nobles glanced between one another a little surprised by the boy's logic. Those were good demands and they were just surprised to hear it from such an inexperienced youth such as he. Beowulf gave a slight nod at the boy in agreement, but his sharp blue eyes still held the same hardness. Gulping down the lump in his throat without anyone noticing Mamoru turned to the Draconians, "My people, until my sister's return I am afraid I can do no more than shelter, cloth, and feed you. Dealing with your desire to stay here permanently or temporarily that is to be discussed with my sister. It is in your best interest though to stay within the Fanelia's borders because of the war erupting throughout Gaea. We can offer protection and places to stay until further notice."  
  
  
A few of the Draconians began to whisper among themselves discussing the matter. None could hear their words, but from the sound of their voices it appear to seem good. Soon one of the angels stepped forward, a man in his prime, acting as temporary speaker for the Draconians, "We accept your proposal, Prince Mamoru, and give you our blessing hoping Queen Hitomi and King Van will return soon and without harm."  
The young angel prince gave a shaky nod of thanks as he silently thought, "As do I hope also…"  
  
  
  
  
~~~Forest~~~  
Van ran his tan fingers through the seeress silky locks as he stared lovingly into her emerald eyes. Hitomi looked deep into her beloved's fiery orbs lost within their ruby depths. The two stood within the shadows of the trees just beyond the border of light that streamed through the leaves. The couple had drifted away from the camp a moment in hope of finding solitude from the distraught of the journey. Merle had noticed the looks in the two rulers' eyes and had made no remark about being left behind as she watched the angels disappear into the brush. Hitomi had automatically told Van about the two visions she had experienced during the day and expressed her fear of the images. Now the two had halted leaning into each other as they heartbeats became one.  
  
  
Hitomi's eyes began to sparkle in tears. In a sorrowful voice the seeress whispered, "I'm scared, Van… I'm so worried…"  
  
  
Tenderly the man began to caress the woman's pale cheeks in both of his tan hands enjoying the smooth feeling of her skin. His affectionate eyes grazed over the woman's face before he leaned over to kiss away a tear. In a rich, low voice he whispered lovingly to her, "Shhh… I'm here…"  
  
  
With her crystal droplets slipping down her cheeks freely now the 'Angel' buried her face into her beloved's chest. Her tears were soaked into his scarlet shirt, but he paid it no heed as he wrapped his muscular arms around his wife's slim form. He could hear her give a small whimper of fear as she muttered into his chest, "I wish this had never happened… I wish we were back at Fanelia…"  
  
  
Gently Van placed his chin on the Hitomi's crown and closed his eyes as he softly whispered, "I feel the same way… Please, don't cry, Hitomi… My heart hurts when you cry…"  
  
  
The seeress lifted her head from his chest to look deep into his eyes and met pools of fire. Quietly Hitomi replied, "I know,… but Van, those visions--"  
  
  
Quickly the young king placed a soft finger on her pale lips silencing her words, "Shh… Don't think about it right now… We are safe at the moment… and we are alone… Let us enjoy this moment together…"  
  
  
The woman's emerald eyes grew sad with guilt as she replied, "I'm so sorry, Van, I shouldn't be putting all this on your shoulders. It's just that--"  
  
  
Hitomi's apology was cut off as the king captured her lips into a tender kiss. Shocked at first by her husband's antics the woman was too startled to respond to the touch, but soon overcoming that small obstacle the seeress responded and deepened the kiss. Unknowingly to her Hitomi's hands slid up and around Van's neck as his found themselves to the familiar spot around her waist. Gradually the world began to spin at the prolonged kiss and sparks electrified in the kiss as passion took hold of their souls. However Van broke the moment as he pulled away, to Hitomi's unhappiness, with a playful smirk on his face. In a low voice that was evident of deep emotions of love and adoration the king whispered, "You talk too much…"  
  
  
The seeress's eyes of emerald pools sparkled with devotion as she stared deep into his soul. Van lost himself in her gaze and soon his hand drifted from her waist to her soft, pale cheek. Cupping her face in his hand the man caressed the area again with his thumb. Gradually he traced the line of her cheekbone to her chin before coming up to stroke her bottom lip. Hitomi could not hold back the shiver contentment that came from his soft touch. Van smiled at her motion and continued his caresses by gradually making his way down her neck to her collarbone. The seeress closed her eyes remembering the other time he had done this; it had been the night of their honeymoon. As the moment continued to be drawn out the angel man's fingers lightly ran down the woman's smooth side before coming to run over her stomach. His caresses ended here as his palm became flat and ran over the swollen belly of his beloved. Van's rubies became transfixed at the sight his wife's abdomen.   
  
  
The life within his spouse was remarkable. It took everything he had to fully take in the fact that he and Hitomi had created a life. Suddenly the angel king felt movement beneath the restrictions of his wife's flesh followed by a sharp kick. Van smiled at the force of the kick and thought how fine a fighter the child would be at its valiant strength it showed off at such an age.   
  
  
Van's thoughts were interrupted though as his wife's hand fell over his. The king looked up and met those pair of emerald eyes that shined like stars. Bringing her face closer to his so that their lips were just a kiss away the seeress whispered, "I love you, Van Fanel…"  
  
  
The young king smiled softly at those words that always made his heart skip a beat, "And I love you, Hitomi Kazanki Fanel…"  
  
  
It was at that moment a rough cough was heard shattering the tender moment. The angel couple's heads turned around suddenly to behold Sian and Nembus standing shoulder to shoulder about fifty feet away. Both of the ancient warriors looked back at their rulers sheepishly feeling somewhat guilty to break such a wonderful instant of love,… but it could not be helped.   
  
  
Hitomi automatically felt the uncomfortable ease of the guardians for their intrusion and quickly asked to cover up the moment, "What is it?"  
  
  
Sian took a step forward towards her lady and in the voice of a soldier the woman said, "I'm sorry, Queen Hitomi, but we must discuss our next steps."  
  
  
  
  
~~~Lands East of Fanelia~~~  
Ana fell to the ground roughly on her side causing a cloud of dust to rise. Dornkirk with his hood back in place loomed over her with his fangs bared. The other six demons stood in a crude line nearby watching the scene. The female demon's hood fell from her face revealing the twisted, yet beautiful, face of the dark fighter. Her emerald eyes sparked anger from the blow, but other than that she showed no sign of defiance as she remained still and stared up at her master. The dark emperor brought up his chin showing authority as he glared down at his follower. The leader growled viciously in a dead voice, "If you ever dare to pull a stunt like that again and try to take out the seeress without my permission I will kill you, Lady Ana, without a moment's hesitation. For now I will allow you to live because I need you, but if you again defile me and prove yourself to be more a hindrance than assistance you will be terminated… Understood?…"  
  
  
The woman was silent for a moment as she stared at her master before quietly answering from the ground, "Understood, my Lord…"  
  
  
Dornkirk snarled at the woman as he gave her sharp nod signaling her to rejoin the others. The female demon rose up from the dirt gradually and made her way back in line with her fellow beasts. The emperor eyed his small group angrily as he bared his fangs. His dark wings twitched with his fury as he paced before them. As he continued his steady pacing the fallen ruler growled, "We must change our strategy… If we all go to one spot the seeress will merely transport us back here. We must separate and find the last of the guardians and wait for her there. Once you find the other civilizations of Draconians kill as many as possible and do your best to destroy the guardian dwelling there."  
  
  
One of the demons stared at his commander as he hissed, "What if the seeress is there?… Won't she just transport us away?"  
  
  
The leader turned his back to the group as he brought his claw over his mouth in thought. Each of the demons glanced at one another before turning back their attention at their master. The dark ruler spoke a dark reply that held confidential knowledge, "Perhaps… but if that is so you must take hold of the seeress and transport her with you. Then it becomes only a matter of bringing her to me…"  
  
  
Another of the dark ones spoke up, "But what of the guardians and the king?"  
  
  
Growling in annoyance by their distraught questions the ruler swirled around and roared into his followers' faces, "That is not my concern! You are to follow my orders! You must go and find the 'Seeress of the Mystic Moon' and bring her to me!"  
  
  
Calming down slightly the ruler turned his back to the group again with his eyes still sparking in rage, "If you confront the queen's friends kill them, but do not harm the seeress. She is more valuable alive…"  
  
  
Together the group said in a single deadly voice, "As you command, Lord Dornkirk…"  
  
  
Walking in front of the demons the ruler eyed each in turn as he spoke, "No one knows were the last two guardians are… correct, old one?"  
  
  
One of the demons that were at one of the ends hoarsely stated in an ancient voice, "Correct, my lord, but I do know the locations of the other three."  
  
  
The ruler gradually made his way in front of this particular demon and commanded, "Continue…"  
  
  
With a unfamiliar voice the being muttered, "The other three were sent to three different lands: the desert, the sea, and the ice lands. The Gaeans never discovered the exact locations for the guardians were very wise and clever when they created the civilizations. However, the area of which they were rumored to be in were never truly searched properly because of several… er… 'obstacles' keeping out intruders."  
  
  
Dornkirk ignored the underlying meaning in the word 'obstacles' and proclaimed, "Fine… I will send three of you to those lands to wait for the seeress. Let me make this perfectly clear also. Once you arrive there do not come back to me unless you have the seeress in your possession or I 'will' kill you… The rest of us will go to the Mystic Valley and prepare for the queen. Even if you should fail in the end, she will find her way to the Mystic Valley… for that is the one place her powers can ever hope of standing a chance against my own… Little does she know that in challenging me there I can also double my powers… for I still hold the blood of the Draconians…"  
  
  
  
  
~~~Campsite~~~  
Hitomi studied the map carefully eyeing the circled areas of the map that were possibly the locations of the next three guardians. The seeress glanced up from the parchment that was spread out on the grass in front of the rest of the group. Each of the individuals surrounding the atlas sat Indian style while forming a crude oval. With Van and Merle flanking Hitomi's sides the seeress couldn't help, but take notice of the two guardians' closeness. Though she knew little about the two's history she could tell they were very good comrades. She frequently saw them nearby each other as though one was the other shadow.  
  
  
What disturbed Hitomi more and more were the emotions lingering in the green warrior's eyes of silver. Sian was doing her best to keep her expression blank, but time and time again the 'Angel' caught a wisp of sorrow sparkling in her pools of shinning silver. Pushing aside the mysterious emotions of her companion the queen asked, "Sian and Nembus, where would you suggest we head to next?"  
  
  
The armored warrior was silent as he eyed the parchment that was scribbled on with several notes and figures so Sian answered her queen, "I really can't say, Queen Hitomi. When Nembus and I joined the other bodyguards of the royal family we never truly got to know the other guards."  
  
  
The young war woman gave a soft laugh at the memories of their first encounter with the other warriors, "To say the least they didn't like us very much."  
  
  
Van glanced up from the map to stare at the forest maiden, "Why would they not like you?"  
  
  
Sian sneaked a peek over at her fellow fighter before continuing, "Well, for one they were a little insulted by being assigned help when they were suppose to be the greatest warriors of Gaea. Second, we were younger than they. Though I never discovered their true age they often called me and Nembus 'children' or 'rookies'. They also felt insulted by the fact that they had 'children' helping them. Another good reason was that Queen Iris sometimes seemed to favor us better than they. Amongst all this they kept mostly to themselves usually excluding me and Nembus from socializing with them most of the time."  
  
  
Merle scowled frustrated by the lack of information being given and hissed angrily, "Well, what can you tell us about them?!"  
  
  
After receiving a glare from both Van and Hitomi the young cat muttered a soft apology for her rudeness before allowing the warriors to speak. Nembus decided to take over at this point, "We do know that the three guards were two men and a woman named: Zaado, Tsuno, and Nazomi. All three of them were very quiet and rarely spoke. We never saw their faces for we all were to keep our true identities secret. Masks, scarves, and hoods were always used hiding most of our faces. The only time we ever reveal our faces was during the 'Final Battle' and even then it we never truly got a complete look on each other for we were too busy fighting."  
  
  
With a frustrated sigh Hitomi asked, "So are you telling me all you know is their names and the possible areas they are stationed?"  
  
  
Sian and Nembus shared a sheepish glance with each other before bowing their heads shamefully, "Yes…"  
  
  
Merle growled in annoyance as she rolled her eyes. Van sighed heavily as he looked back down at the map, "That means when can't use the pillar of light because we don't know our destination. One must have a picture in their mind to use the pillar."  
  
  
Hitomi nodded slightly as she gazed at the three-circled areas on the map. Slowly her eyes ran over the lands with curiosity. The first was the desert; it was rather large and held no markings of towns or cities making it an empty plain of dunes. The rest of the group continued to discuss what was to be done as the seeress's fingers softly played over the yellow parchment. Gradually Hitomi's digits fell on the next land: the sea. The area showed several signs of populated islands and important harbors all which could easily hide a civilization of Draconians seeing that the angel people could easily disguise themselves as human beings. Van had done it since he was born. The final area was the ice lands covered in brilliant white and blue colors. The moment Hitomi's emerald eyes fell on the distinct area she felt as if she was falling into its depths…  
  
  
  
  
~~~Vision~~~  
The cold wind howled all around her whistling in her ears almost painfully. Snow surrounded her legs all the way to her hips. A blizzard stormed in her area of vision distorting everything that she could see. Mostly what she saw was snow-covered land with boulders or pine trees poking out from the whiteness. Hitomi wrapped her arms around her trying desperately to gather warmth, but found none. Ice began to form over her slender body making her temperature drop rapidly. Her breaths shuddered out from her blue-tinted lips becoming white wisps in the wind. The seeress hair whipped around her face stinging her frozen skin.   
  
  
Suddenly a noise, something like a howl, roar, and moan rolled into one, erupted into the air. Hitomi was a little surprised she had heard it seeing that the blizzard was so loud. Turning jerkily from the cold the seeress examined the direction she thought the noise had come from. Unfortunately for the angel her vision was substantial limited and she could barely see a few feet in front of her. Ever so slowly though a form began to become visible through the blinding snowfall. It was extremely large at least a little bigger than a grizzle bear. The beast made the noise Hitomi heard earlier again, except this time the noise was even louder than before. Lazily the creature lumbered on-- supposedly-- on all fours towards the seeress showing its intentions quickly. Hitomi wanted to run, but her legs were buried in the snow making them nearly immobile. They felt as if they were frozen into the ground either by fear or by the cold. The seeress kept her eyes on the beast wanting to see its true self. With utter slowness the creature's body could be better made out. It was as white as the snow surrounding the land and its fur was very thick and long. Though it was the size of a bear its shape was more of an oversized wolf. From looking into its striking blue eyes you could see the beast's vicious intentions. The creature wasn't there to say hello that was for sure especially when one saw the huge row of fangs that snarled at them. A sickening purple tongue ran over the pearly row of daggers showing its hunger. It bushy tail swung in the wind lazily as if to say he had all the time in the world to kill the seeress. Growling the weird noise again the beast crouched to ready himself to pounce on the angel woman.  
~~~End of Vision~~~  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi blinked several times as she realized she had returned to the present. She looked up to see the others staring at her intently. Without even thinking about it before she spoke the queen said to them, "This is where we must go."  
  
  
Sian quickly looked down to where the seeress was pointing and frowned at the parchment. The place indicated was the dreaded ice lands of Gaea. The land was considered to be one the most dangerous areas of the planet and often feared because of the legendary beast that roamed the frozen world of ice. The maiden warrior sharply picked up her head to speak, but Nembus cut her off, "Are you sure of this, Queen Hitomi?"  
  
  
The four travelers eyed the leader of the band as the queen slowly nodded. With a firm voice Hitomi said, "I'm positive of it…"  
  
  
Sian glanced over at Nembus when he heard the man snort in a low voice, "Only fools are positive…"  
  
  
The female guardian frowned slightly at the man's rude comment, but knew he had a point. To be completely confident about something was like knowing the future and no one knew that. You could easily be mistaken with what you consider to be certain and suffer dire consequences for your over assumptions. Like the old saying goes 'never count your chickens before they're hatched.' Sian turned to her queen reluctantly and asked, "What about Dornkirk though? I'm sure he will find his way to us."  
  
  
Van nodded in agreement, "Yes, we should be prepared for anything. Dornkirk is rather unpredictable."  
  
  
Hitomi went to say something when a voice ringed inside her head saying 'Yes, you'll never know what I am going to do next…'  
  
  
The seeress's words faded into her mind as she felt shock take over her thoughts. Had she heard right?… That couldn't have been whom Hitomi had thought she heard… Could it?… Doing her best to shove away her discomfort and shock the queen turned back to her companions. It was then she noticed Van was eying her carefully with a worried expression on his face. Hitomi realized he had noticed her sudden stiffness and had grown worried. The seeress quickly smiled to help settle his mind, but even though Van smiled faintly in return she could tell he was still worried about her.   
  
  
Glancing over at the rest of the group Hitomi saw none of the others had noticed her discomfort. Trying to push away the memory of the haunting voice the seeress replied, "Dornkirk will mostly likely be waiting for us wherever we go. He did manage to get here before us showing it will probably end up the same way as before,… though I don't know how it could be possible. I'm more worried about his followers."  
  
  
Both Sian and Nembus nodded simultaneously knowing what the royal Draconian meant. The green maiden automatically spoke a lesson she had learned while training as a fighter, "A battle is more easily won when knowing your opponent for you will be able to know their flaws and usual strategy."   
  
  
The others nodded in agreement quietly thinking about the seven dark forms. Hitomi brought a hand to her chin as she thought silently, 'It's strange how there are seven demons when there are seven angels. Is there a possible connection between the identical numbers?… If so then what is the connection?…' That was surely a question that could only be answered in the future. Placing the question in the corner of her mind to later be contemplated the seeress spoke to the circle of travelers, "I know one of the demons is Ana."  
  
  
Merle and the two guardians frowned slightly as Van's eyes of fire grew wider. The young cat-girl's brow furrowed as she asked, "Who's Ana?"  
  
  
The seeress wanted to slap herself for her foolish thinking. She should have known better that the only person who would have realized who she was speaking about was Van. After the incident in the flying fortress a year ago in the 'Sacrifice' both Van and Hitomi had agreed to keep the fights within the flying fortress to remain untold. It was better for Hitomi they had thought because the murder of her clone had been too sore a subject to deal with at the time. Now however with a year between the harsh memory the seeress was finally able to relay her first killing of a living being. After a few moments of hesitation and a gentle squeeze of her hand from her husband for encouragement Hitomi slowly explained the secret of her short-lived sister. Several times the seeress's voice broke from such harsh emotions brought back from the memory and each time Van had to mutter soothing words of comfort and had to administer affectionate caresses of his hands rubbing hers to get her to continued. Finally after the story had finish the group fell in a long silence as each stared down at the ground. No queen had ever killed before and it was shocking to say the least. Sian felt her ache for her mistress knowing that the woman was very kind and was sure the woman never intended to harm a living soul.   
  
  
Merle on the other hand was a little hurt. She was Van and Hitomi's closest friend and yet she had also been left in the dark. It reminder her how apart she was from the couple bringing a glimmer of jealousy into her heart. The young cat-girl frowned at herself for the emotion that plaguing her and stamped out the feeling. Merle had decided from the day she discovered Van's feelings for Hitomi after the seeress had returned to the Mystic Moon to never let her feelings get in the way of the friendship she held with the two. She knew deep down that it was hard for Hitomi to even speak of the incident. There was even a good possibility that if Van had never been part in the battle within the fortress Hitomi might never have told him of the murder she done unless he had begged her to speak.  
  
  
It was Van who finally broke the moment, "I know Dilandau is one of the other demon as well."  
  
  
Hitomi started at this and muttered fearfully, "Dilandau?!"  
  
  
The young king nodded to his wife, as the cat-advisor's eyes of chocolate became the size of basketballs. This time only the two angel warriors were left in confusion seeing that neither had met the perverse killer. It took another half hour for the three nobles to explain the situation of Dilandau, which was rather easy, compared to talking about Ana. Soon after that Nembus crossed his arms across his chest as he closed his eyes of raven black. Deep within the mind of thought the man stated aloud, "That will help us greatly seeing that you have dealt with both enemies, but still there are five others who we have no idea about."   
  
  
"Kusari?…" came a small voice interrupting the armored fighter. All eyes turned to the young cat-being of bronze fur. Looking up from her spot Merle faced the others with a sudden realization she was the youngest among them. She didn't want to appear immature. Bringing her chin up a little to make her look older the advisor said, "Could two of the other demons be Kusari and Kaosu?"   
  
  
Nembus and Sian glanced at one another just as confused as always. The seeress gave a small nod as she looked out on the mid-afternoon horizon, "That's a very good possibility seeing that they are both Dornkirk's sons."  
  
  
The two guardians both gaped suddenly shocking the group, for the two fighters rarely showed expressions of emotions on their faces. Sian stared at her queen in utter shock as she gasped, "What do you mean 'Dornkirk's sons?! Dornkirk has no sons!"  
  
  
Hitomi frowned at this and glanced at Nembus and saw the same surprised expression. With a confuse voice the royal angel explained the first time they had ever met the two dark angels. Nembus frowned all the way through the story especially when Kaosu and Kusari claimed to be the twin sons of the evil emperor of Zaibach. With a growl the armored one said, "That's impossible! Dornkirk never took a maiden as his wife and even if he did out of wedlock he would have had to been very old when the children were conceived for the two 'sons' to be the age they are now! Dornkirk was just too ancient and old to have a child, let alone two."  
  
  
"What about cloning?" Merle piped in suddenly, "Couldn't the same scientist who cloned Celena and Hitomi create younger copies of Dornkirk?"  
  
  
Van's brow furrowed as he contemplated what his foster-sister was suggesting, "Perhaps, but why do Kusari and Kaosu look so differently from Dornkirk? And why would they call themselves Dornkirk's sons instead of Dornkirk's brothers?"   
  
  
The young queen shook her head making her silky locks bounce in the sunlight, "We'll never know until we ask Dornkirk or his supposed 'sons', and right now is not the time. We must finish our mission at all costs and deal with such matters possibly later. Now as for the other demons I have no idea who they could possible be, but something tells me we should be wary. For now let us go to the next guardian."  
  
  
Sian quickly stood up and with the concern voice of a soldier the woman asked, "Shouldn't we wait, Queen Hitomi? The battle from the night before was very brutal and you did suffer the worse amongst us. It might be best if we wait a few days and let you rest before we continue."  
  
  
Soon Nembus was also standing up next to his old companion with a blank look on his face. In the same tone as the green guardian the armored fighter said, "I agree with Sian. Perhaps it would be best to allow yourself to recuperate, my lady."  
  
  
Hitomi glanced over at Merle and Van automatically seeing where this was going. Quickly the royal Draconian woman proclaimed firmly, "No, we must continue. As long as I am fit to travel we must go on. Time is very important in this journey and we have little of it. The more time we waste the closer Dornkirk and his followers get to the guardians before us and they will kill as many people as possible. We must get there before they do."   
  
  
The green maiden shared a glance with her fellow guardian both knowing the seeress's words were very true though both were reluctant to follow such wisdom.   
  
  
  
  
~~~Lands East of Fanelia~~~  
With roars of power three dark figures flew from the small ruins of the former village. The three demons of blackness soared high into the air before suddenly shooting off in three directions. Left behind were the remaining five dark ones all watching their comrades leave. As soon as the three chosen ones selected by their leader had disappeared into the corners of the sky the other five rose into the air. Within moments the group flew through the clouds in a chosen direction that only they knew they were going to. Well, we also know where they were going to… the Mystic Valley…  
  
  
  
  
~~~Campsite~~~  
Hitomi stood in the open field of tall swaying grass as it softly brushed up against her legs. The rest of her traveling party stood just a few feet behind her all wearing thick cloaks with hoods for their cold destination. Sian's wore an emerald green, Nembus's wore an ebony darkness, Merle wore a rich chestnut, and Van wore a mud brown one. Even the seeress wore a cloak with a hood that was a deep midnight blue that matched her outfit nicely. After finishing their discussion earlier they all began explaining to Merle exactly what happened when she had been absent in the battle. Hitomi had mostly just told of her experience of her powers, but had quietly left out the part of her wondering how exactly how she was able to do it. After the long talk about the battle the group knew what was to be done. Everything was packed quickly and their campfire was extinguished. Before she even knew it Hitomi had found herself standing in the field with her comrades trying to summon the shaft of light.   
  
  
They had discussed it several times wondering how it would be possible to call upon the blue pillar when they knew little about their destination except that it was cold and icy. The 'Angel' automatically had spoken saying that the little knowledge about the lands' terrain was enough to get them there at least. As long as she had an image of the area she might be able to direct them there. Finding the guardian once there would have to be done the traditional way though… by their five senses…   
  
  
A slight breeze combed through Hitomi's hair as her pale hands fell over the ancient pendant of her people. Closing her eyes like she had done before the seeress opened her senses and released them out onto the world. An image of a frozen plain of ice and snow formed in her mind. Imaginary winds of coldness stung her face and the angel queen clenched her teeth together. A picture of the atlas formed in her mind as the area circled known as the ice lands slowly came into view. Keeping the images within her thoughts Hitomi attempted to call forth the transporter of light. Nothing happened… Hitomi didn't feel a single thing… Again she tried, but it proved just as fruitless…   
  
  
Opening her eyes for a moment the seeress frowned in confusion. What was wrong?… What was she forgetting to do?… Closing her emeralds again she locked her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut forcing her powers to heighten. After several moments of stressing over her powers she felt the sudden pull on her essence. Within seconds she felt the same power envelope her and her friends. Slowly opening her eyes an endless blue light surrounded her blocking her vision. The power felt warm and the woman smiled at her accomplishment.   
  
  
Gradually the group lofted into the air and their clothes, along with their hair, fluttered with the mysterious power that flowed within the light. Van drifted to float beside his wife and smiled at her. Hitomi went to smile, but her facial expression froze in a blank look as she felt the power around her fluctuate. Something was wrong… Looking about she suddenly noticed several white lines glowing amongst the blue. Slowly the lines of vertical descent became bars in between the five travelers. Fear crept in the seeress's heart as she saw the single blue beam begin to break apart and form five identical pillars.   
  
  
Sian struggled against her aqua colored confinement and cried, "What's happening?!"  
  
  
No one had time to answer for as soon as the words had been heard the pillars shot off into the sky taking each individual farther away from the others. Van fearfully turned towards his beloved angel and called out, "Hitomi!"  
  
  
The young king stretched out his hand to her, but the destined queen was unaware of this at the moment as she struggled to keep the five of them together. Closing her eyes she struggled with her powers trying urgently to form the single shaft again. Her senses wrapped around the five identical lines of power and tried to pull them back together as one. Ever so slowly the beams began to drift closer to one another, but too slow… Before Hitomi knew it the moment was over…  
  
  
Her emerald eyes blinked several times as she stared upwards at the sky. Blinding snow flew through the air obscuring most of the blue heavens from her sight. Cold, freezing cold, wrapped around the woman's frail form marking the horrible conditions of her surroundings. Hitomi was lying on her side in a mound of snow that sent such cold feelings through her veins. The poor woman felt so alone. She could not feel her friends' presences anywhere showing they were nowhere near her. Gingerly the royal maiden lifted herself from the ground and nearly fell forward. Her pale hands sunk into the snowdrift until they reached the frozen earth. Struggling against the soft snow that held no firmness the seeress was able to rise to her feet and stood in the snow that reached all the way to her hips. Looking at her hands she noticed the pale digits were growing a hint of blue already. Hitomi suddenly wished desperately that she had demanded her own pack instead of letting Van talk her into letting him carry their things. If she had her own personal knapsack she would have been able to retrieve her gloves. Pulling her cloak tighter around her frozen form the 'Angel' glanced at the area around her. There was little to see though for the blizzard that roared angrily in her ears was so dense that it was impossible to see anything through it. Realizing her friends were nowhere in sight and she could not feel their presences anywhere. Without even thinking Hitomi yelled out into the freezing wind, "VAN!… MERLE!… WHERE ARE YOU?!…"  
  
  
The sound of the roaring storm of snow almost completely drowned out the seeress's cries. Fear and panic crept into the woman's soul and soon she found herself dragging her frozen limbs through the nearly waist deep snow. Plowing onward at a slow pace the queen continued her calls, "SIAN!… NEMBUS!… CAN YOU HEAR ME?!…"  
  
  
Nothing, but the cold realization that she was alone… alone in a frozen wasteland where people died from the bitter coldness… However with fearful realization Hitomi became aware she was not alone… A deep rumble like that of a moan, roar, and howl rolled into one sound bellowed through the blizzard just barely reaching the seeress's cold ears. Panting from her labor of making her way through the drifts Hitomi's breathes came out in white wisps. Memory of her vision took hold of her and a new horrible panic seized her. Through the driving snow the outline of a monstrous beast formed. It was larger than a grizzle and much larger than her. With a low trembling voice the seeress whispered, "No…"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Cliffhanger! Sorry about that, but I love my cliffhangers! Keep reading because the story is going to get really interesting from here on with some major cliffhangers and some unexspecting twists!~  
  
  
~*Whistles* here's another really long chapter! I need to stop writing so much! J/J! :)~  
  
  
~What's going to happen? Who are the rest of the demons? Are Kusari and Kaosu two of them or are they somebody else? And who? What's up with Sian and Nembus? Why did Sian grow edgy and then take it out on her best friend? What is hidden in the past of the seven guardians' personal history? So much is going on in this story! Make sure to keep up! Remember a lot of stuff written in the first story that was never truly spoken about is explained in this sequel. Maybe you should go back and skim through my story or just sit back and wait for the shockers to be revealed by me! Keep reading and enjoying this fan fic!~  
  
  
~Next chapter should be out Friday or Saturday!~  
  
  
~Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!~ 


	11. Separation

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
~Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's all about the action in this one!~  
  
  
~Always remember to review after you read (r/r)!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 ~ Separation  
  
  
~~~Frozen Wilderness~~~  
Hitomi couldn't think… couldn't cry for help… She was frozen in fear as she watched the creature before her… Slowly the lumbering beast made his way to her becoming fully visible. The blue eyes… long white fur… purple tongue… sharp fangs… all of it became evident to the seeress sending a instinctual panic down into the very marrow of her existence… Growling the creature lowered its large belly to the snow readying himself to pounce on her…  
  
  
More than anything Hitomi wanted to run away,… but how could she… This beast would surely overtake her easily seeing that he lived in this environment, probably, all its life. She had never been to any place that was covered in snow before giving her an automatic disadvantage, but another mark against her was the fact that the snow was so high. Perhaps if it had been less than knee deep there would have been the chance of her possible escape, but she was barely able to walk through the drifts let alone run through them. Though the beast had been slow in approaching her Hitomi knew better than to assume the creature was slow. It was a predator and any predator had to be quick to take down its prey. It surely had the experience and the ability to race through this whiteness far faster than she ever could. Above all other facts there was something more significant among the advantages and disadvantages; it was Hitomi's pregnancy. Though she had been able to run on several occasion during her pregnancy it had been times when she had been at her best. At the moment she was still sore and aching from the other night's battle and she could feel her energy was substantial drained;… at least to the point where she didn't have the fuel to run. With the land and weather also working against her there was no way she could escape this brute. Gulping the lump in her throat the seeress eyed the beast before her as its growled menacingly at her. It stood only eight yards away which was close enough for the wolf to attack…  
  
  
  
  
~~~Sian~~~  
The green warrior slowly opened her eyes and automatically her body registered the cold atmosphere. Quickly the maiden rose from the snowdrift causing her body to groan in pain. She was still sore from the battle at her village and the one in the sky. Doing her best to ignore the mild anguish that tore at her the guardian got to her feet knocking off the clumps of snow that had formed over her body when she had been unconscious. Looking around at the scenery Sian knew she was alone,… but how?… What had gone wrong?…  
  
  
Rotating her shoulders to rid them of their stiffness the warrior knew she needed to find her king and queen as soon as possible. She was the royal bodyguard and her main priority was the royal family -- Van and Hitomi. A glimmer of guilt stabbed at her heart as she thought of Nembus and Merle. It hurt to think she was deliberately going to find Van and Hitomi first just because of her duty. Though Van and Hitomi were her friends just like Merle and Nembus it just didn't settle on her soul well. It made her look like that she favored her rulers better than the cat-girl and her fellow guardian. Frowning slightly Sian remembered the oath she had made when taking the position as royal bodyguard: 'Above all else your prime directive is to protect the royal family. Your duty is that alone and you must vow to never stray from that loyalty.'   
  
  
It had been easy to say the words back then so many years ago, but it was harder to carry out the oath. Though the oath had been longer with other rules and duties she had been bound to the prime directive. It was the main law or role of the guardians' duties and could not be bent, broken, or changed by the other laws given to the bodyguards. Yes, there were several rules that might conflict with the prime directive, but if this was so one had to follow the prime directive over the other conflicting rule. It was the law to the royal bodyguards and if one was to stray from such they were to be publicly stripped of their title and have their identity revealed before the crowd. It was a very harsh dishonor. From the beginning of the royal bodyguards none had been punished especially in such a way. They were either too loyal or too afraid to do otherwise.   
  
  
The thick cloak Sian now wore seemed to do nothing against the cold and Sian swiftly drew the hood over her head as her other hand grabbed the fluttering robe so that it curled up around her body. With each step her body ached and moaned in torturous pain, but Sian was trained in overlooking physical tortures and thus she merely overlooked her discomfort. Of course if the pain ever got too bad even her training wouldn't have helped her. Forcing herself to continue the guardian with the freezing cold biting at her body began to trod through the endless snow looking for her comrades…  
  
  
  
  
~~~Merle~~~  
The young cat-girl dug herself out of the pile of snow seeking for the world outside the whiteness. Upon reaching the surface of the soft, pearly drift Merle pulled herself up onto the roof of the snow. Her furry form fell into yet another drift as the snow gave in from her weight. Growling in annoyance the advisor pulled herself out again and shook her head of pink locks to rid herself of the excessive snow clinging onto her body. The young girl glanced around the area for her comrades and felt lonely at the sudden realization that no one was with her. Where was everyone?… What had gone wrong with the pillar of blue light?… Had everyone arrived safely?… Merle could only hope.  
  
  
Pulling the hood of her cloak over her head and shifting her backpack to a more comfortable position the cat wondered what she was to do. She had no idea which direction she should go especially when she couldn't see what laid beyond the raging snow falling from the snowy heavens. Hissing as coldness swept through her body right to the bone Merle wondered if her fur was helping at all. The cat-advisor knew she had to find the others and though when in such a situation of being lost you should remain put Merle knew that was a terrible idea. If she stayed where she was she would freeze to death before anyone found her. Unable to rely on any of her senses the cat decided to just hope she found her friends soon.   
  
  
Before beginning her search Merle tied the strings of her hood tighter so the item wouldn't fall off her head as she traveled through the cold area. Without a second to lose the cat-girl struck off through the snow on all fours. Struggling against the drifts and countless times of falling into the softness Merle plunged onward. She was going to find her friends or freeze to death trying…  
  
  
  
  
~~~Van~~~  
The first thing he thought about wasn't the cold… the snow… or his friends… All he could think of the moment he awoke was his beloved. Images of her flashed in his mind as he laid in the pile of snow. For several moments Van didn't move as he released his senses to search for his sweet angel. Sadly he was unable to register Hitomi's presence anywhere making his heart clench in fear. Was she all right?… Was she alive?… More than anything all he wanted was her at that moment. He wanted to hold her and know that everything was okay,… but he couldn't because she was separated from him…   
  
  
Struggling to his feet after several minutes of just laying there Van rose to his feet. His temperature had already dropped several degrees and was still lowering. His hands reached in his backpack for the old gloves he always wore in the 'Great War'. After slipping them over his hands he pulled his cloak tighter around him and proceeded to latch the robe close with the small buttons that ran down the opening of the material. Van's breathes curled in the air for several seconds before being stolen by the wind in a rush. His rubies scanned the area as best he could, but the world was a tumble of snow. The thought of his pregnant wife out in this storm sent fearful chills down the king's back. Being fully aware that it was probably hopeless to do so Van began to trudge through the pearly drifts as he called out his beloved's name, "HITOMI!"   
  
  
  
  
~~~Hitomi~~~  
Everything went in slow motion as the beast began to flex his muscles. In a matter of seconds the beast was airborne and flying right at the seeress. Without thinking Hitomi's reflexes took over and her wings burst from her back. The creature was startled to say the least, but it was already in the air and couldn't stop itself in mid-flight. Swiftly the 'Angel' beat her wings and with the help of the wind Hitomi was pulled out of the drift into the air. The wolf-beast landed exactly where Hitomi once stood and growled at her form as she glided through the air. Furiously the queen turned her body over so her stomach was closer to the land below. The roaring winds were too strong to fly through and several times the angel lost her balance just barely catching herself before she crashed into the snow. Hitomi was finally forced to glide only five feet above the top of the snow just to keep aloft. Any higher and the winds would toss her to ground or tear her apart.   
  
  
Glancing over her shoulder Hitomi noticed the beast was right behind her plowing through the drifts. The heavy snowfall and deep drifts didn't even seem to affect the creature's speed as it dove after its prey. The seeress beat her wings hoping to quicken her pace, but it didn't help much and only caused her to become unsteady. Struggling with the air currents and driving snow the woman did her best to escape the beast. Glancing back over her shoulder again the queen saw her predator was slowly gaining on her. Hitomi prayed that she would be able to escape it and continued onward just as a row of trees came into view.   
  
  
  
  
~~~Sian~~~  
The warrior huffed out a breath of air as she struggled against the storm. She was a well-trimmed fighter with remarkable stamina and already she was winded from a half-mile walk through the soft whiteness. Taking a moment to catch her breath the guardian looked ahead for any signs of life. Frost nipped at her face and the maiden shook her head violently to rid herself of the coldness, but to no avail. Eyeing the drifts through the storm the woman finally took note of a gray bundle hidden beneath the snow. Thinking perhaps that it was a rock or whatever Sian plunged towards it hoping to get a moment to sit on the boulder to catch her breathe. The bundle was a good five yards away, but that didn't matter to Sian. She was tired and needed to take a break from passing through the snow. She feared if she sat down in the drifts she would doze off and freeze to death in her sleep. It is extremely dangerous to sleep in such a cold climate for many had been claimed by the cold just because they had dozed off.   
  
  
Sian shuddered in the cold realizing suddenly how terrible it was to have an outfit with no sleeves. Hissing in pain from the cold needles that shot in her feet the warrior reached about halfway to the rock. Glancing up again at the gray object the guardian noticed how awkwardly shaped the boulder was. Squinting her silver eyes at the bundle the woman carefully examined the gray stone only to have her eyes widen. The rock was really a person!  
  
  
With new life flowing through her veins for fear of the unknown person's death Sian dove forward forgetting her weariness. Upon reaching the unconscious being's side the guardian fell to her knees and looked over at the body. The person was covered in snow as more continued to land on the individual. Sian could not see the being's face for whoever it was laying on his/hers stomach. With fingers trembling from the cold Sian jerkily turned over the body. The being fell over on its back and its face came into full view. The guardian gasped upon seeing the victim's face.  
  
  
  
  
~~~Merle~~~   
The young cat slowed her speed down as she figured out her running was only tiring her more. In a slow dragging pace Merle, while on all fours, lumbered through the snow. Her lightweight and spanning out her mass on four feet allowed her to not completely sink into the drifts and so when she crawled through the snow it reached just a little below her shoulders. Wearily the cat-advisor scanned the terrain desperate for a place to rest. She knew she couldn't stop for a moment or she would freeze, but she needed to rest her aching at least for an instant. Looking up the cat noticed a row of poles sticking up through the snow. Upon closer inspection Merle realized the poles were actually large pine trees buried beneath several feet of soft whiteness. Smiling weakly the cat pulled herself closer to the trees as she felt like she would fall over any minute.   
  
  
The trees were only fifty feet away, but they could have been a mile away and Merle wouldn't have gone any slower. They were her haven and thus she poured all the energy she could into her frozen limbs. Each step was torture with ice clinging to her fur and sleep dragging down on her body, but finally Merle made it to the trunk of the nearest pine. Without hesitating a moment the cat pulled out her black claws and dug them into the chestnut bark. Gradually the cat-girl climbed the trunk of the pine making her way to the branches that were just a few feet above her head. The top of the snow didn't give way beneath the cat when she had grabbed onto the trunk making her already five feet closer to the treetop. The branches themselves were just ten feet above the top of the pearly softness making her climb far shorter than she expected.   
  
  
After what seemed to be like eternity Merle pulled herself upon the nearest branch and sat down as she placed her back against the trunk. For several moments the cat-girl just panted heavily from her exertion letting her breathes stream from her mouth in sweet clouds. It felt incredibly warmer up in the branches to the cat's delight. The tree's branches held back most of the cold winds and formed warmness within the pine needles. Though snow had manage to sneak onto the bases of the branches there was little to discomfort our dear feline. Instead the white fluffiness offered almost a cushion to the weary advisor as she curled up into a small ball.   
  
  
Merle adjusted herself more properly as she felt her pack rubbing hard against her back. Still freezing cold with the low temperature the cat pulled her cloak tighter around her as her tail wound around her legs that were hidden beneath her robe. Her eyelids grew heavy and soon Merle could barely keep her eyes open as sleep dragged at her soul. Quietly the cat whispered, "Just a few minutes… just a few minutes I'll rest my eyes…"  
  
  
Gradually the chocolate eyes of the advisor closed shut and death sent a shadow over the cat laughing darkly waiting for the cold to claim the noble's soul…  
  
  
  
  
~~~Sian~~~  
The brunette maiden gasped in horror as she saw the face of her fellow guardian, Nembus. The man's face had turned a faint blue tinge and his lips had started to become purple. His eyes were closed and his shallow breathing barely made any sign of white mists in the air. Sian felt her heart constrict as she realize he was unconscious and freezing to death.   
  
  
Desperately the woman did the only thing she could think of. She began shaking the man violently yelling into his face. Her throat was sore from the cold, but she cried with such force her own ears began to ring, "NEMBUS! NEMBUS!"  
  
  
No life stirred from the man as Sian doubled her efforts. Though his body quaked from her movements he was still dormant and unresponsive. Tears began to sparkle in the warrior's silver eyes as she realized she was losing him. Frantically Sian struck the man across the face with her hand. Nembus's head turned to the side at the force of the blow, but he remained passive. Again the maiden slapped the man's face, this time a little harder than before making her palm turn slightly red. When there came no reaction from the armored angel still Sian went into a frenzy of blows. She struck Nembus again and again changing each side she struck with each blow. She would hit his left cheek and then with the back of her hand she would hit his right cheek.   
  
  
Slowly the speed of her hand's movement increased with the increase of her tears. Gradually the crystal droplets slid from her silver eyes and down her frozen cheeks causing them to become even colder from the water streaming down her face. Her voice grew hoarse as her throat began to give out. Though her throat screamed in anguish Sian continued her cries making them all the louder, "NEMBUS, WAKE UP! BLAST YOU!"  
  
  
The warrior that was always so good at hiding her emotions had let down her guard finally for once in her life. Her tears and cries spoke for her and the desperate attempts to wake her dear friend only amplified her emotions. However it was her words that began to really speak for the woman's soul. Her voice was still hoarse and cracked several times in anguish, but it was not the physical pain that constricted her speech. No, it was the hidden meaning behind the words that caused her voice to lower to a whisper and cry invisible tears, "You can't do this, Nembus! You can't die on me now! We have been through so much together… You just can't die! Blast you! Open your eyes, Nembus! Show me you are alive!… I need you as much as you need me… Now live, Nembus! Don't die!"  
  
  
Finally a groan pierced through Sian's thoughts freezing the descent of another blow before her hand could strike the man's cheek. Nembus moaned in pain and tenderly shook his head as his hand ran over a very red cheek. The green maiden took in a heavy sigh of relief as her shoulders shook with emotion. Her silver eyes still glittered with tears, but they were old tears and no new ones appeared at the brim. Joy filled in the depths of the woman's soul for the moment before she roughly rubbed away the stain of her tears. Putting on the familiar emotionless face she always held the warrior watched as her companion rose to a sitting position and saw him gradually open his eyes.   
  
  
The two stared at one another as Nembus tenderly touched his cheeks feeling their new soreness. With a hoarse voice the man muttered, "You got a strong backhand, Sian."  
  
  
The maiden gave a slight smirk as she gave a throaty reply, "That's nothing compared to what I'll do to you if you don't get up and help me find the king and queen."  
  
  
Nembus glanced at their surroundings and asked thoughtfully, "So we are separated from the others… Then how did you find me in all this?"  
  
  
Taking hold of his forearm the woman lifted the man to his feet. Letting go of her hold after he had steadied Sian began to walk through the snow again. Over her shoulder the woman gruffly said, "I just so happen to stumble upon you. You're lucky that it happened because you might have soon died if I hadn't come at that exact moment I did."  
  
  
With a wry chuckle the armored guardian pulled his hood over his head, "What took you so long then? Were you trying to get back at me, but letting me nearly freeze to death?"  
  
  
Sian was silent, but she couldn't hold back the smile that pulled at her lips. Fortunately for her Nembus could not see the smile with her back turned to him. It probably wouldn't have mattered though if he had seen the smile, for he was lost in thought. His mind was dwelling on the woman before him. When he had first opened his eyes he had seen her face and though she had manage to brush away her tears he had been able to see her red eyes and known she had been crying.   
  
  
  
  
~~~Hitomi~~~  
She had no choice. She couldn't land now or the beast would be on her before she could blink and she surely couldn't pass over the trees because the harsh winds above the treetops would surely knock her down into the snow. She also couldn't turn in other direction because if she did the beast would gain several more feet from her turn and possible try to pounce on her in the mist of her turning. With no other options Hitomi angled her wings carefully and drew them closer to her body. Soon her wings were in a crooked vertical line making her left side face the snow below. The angle quickened her pace slightly by this new angle, but it would not hold her up for long. To keep aloft she needed her wings to be horizontal so the air could pass over and under her wing helping her to fly, but now with her wings vertical the wind was doing nothing at all in helping her to keep in the air. It was only a matter of time before she crashed into the ground, and that lapse of time was extremely short by only a few meager seconds. The angel woman pass through the trees with her wings growing slightly closer to her body so the tips of the feathery objects wouldn't run into the snow or low branches.   
  
  
Now the seeress was forced to wait until she pass through the remaining trees before she could open her wings and bring them back into a horizontal angle. If she changed her angle too soon her wings would ram themselves into the trees and easily snap in two, then she would be in the snow waiting for her fate. If she changed her angle too late she would crash into the snow and be in no better predicament. Everything was determined by the future moment that was rapidly approaching. She had to time it just right or lose everything… Up ahead Hitomi could make out the end of the tree line, but it was still fifty yards away. Could she make it?…  
  
  
A roar bellowed in the seeress's ears causing her to look over her shoulder at her predator. Her emerald eyes grew wide as she saw what the creature was doing. The beast was swiftly gaining on her, not by plowing through the snow, but by a more interesting approach. The wolf being was using the tree trunks as walls and was leaping from one to the other. He brought his four feet against one of the tree's chocolate trunk bark and pushed off from it to another trunk, a little up ahead, as he repeated the process. By doing this, his speed had substantially increased. The drifts no longer held him down as he was flying through the air just like the queen angel. His pearly form flew back and forth in a zigzag manner from tree to tree quickly making his way to his fleeing meal. With a loud grunt the creature forced all his energy into one finally leap as he soared at the angel.   
  
  
Hitomi had no chance to react as the creature flung itself at her. She knew at the moment he had jumped at her that she would never reach the tree line. Her fate was sealed for death to claim.   
  
  
The beast's own weight alone took the seeress down and both the wolf and the queen dove into the white snowdrifts. Their momentum was enough for the two to slid a little ways through the fluffy whiteness and come to the very edge of the tree line. The wolf-beast lifted its heavy form from its food and glared down at its prize. He had rarely lost his prey and only when the weather was against the chase. Though the days' weather was severe and cold it was rather normal for the area and thus the beast had knew the day was good for a hunt; however, he never had met such a quick prey in these 'parts' and had thought for a while that he had almost be certain he would lose the tender meal. With a snarl the beast smiled down at his food seeing how wrong he had been. His purple tongue ran over his teeth sizing up how hungry he was.   
  
  
Hitomi felt fear take her as she stared at the predator looming over her. His giant paws held her wings down and its fangs gleamed hungrily at her. The seeress could see her face reflecting in the creature's sinister blue eyes and she could see the utter terror pulling at her face. His breath was foul and hot almost as if he could melt the ice world around them just by breathing on it. Growling hungrily the beast opened his mouth showing the depths of his throat as he reached down to consume his meal. Without even thinking Hitomi screamed as loud as she could…  
  
  
  
  
~~~Merle~~~  
The young cat-girl snapped awake from her deadly sleep with wide frantic eyes of deep chocolate. Carefully the girl sought to remember what had caused her to wake. A scream… she had heard a scream… Frantically Merle scanned the area below the trees and gasped at the sight that was not far from the pine she was situated in. On the ground, deep within the snow, laid Hitomi beneath a huge wolf-like beast.  
  
  
  
  
~~~Guardians~~~  
The two companions' heads snapped at the sound carried on the wind. Though they couldn't be entirely sure both knew they had heard a scream. If it was their friends or a helpless innocent it really didn't matter at the moment. Both guardians knew someone needed their assistance and so they both struck off into the direction where the victim supposedly was. Even if either of the guardians had to think a moment on whether or not they were doing the right thing according to their duties and laws they would have both quickly answered in their defense, 'It was our only lead on the location of our king and queen at the time.'   
  
  
  
  
~~~Van~~~  
The young angel king froze where he stood next to the line of trees. Up ahead he had heard a woman's scream. At the moment he had heard the terrifying sound the royal's heart knew who it was. Barely able to control the fear hammering at his soul Van called out his dear angel's name, "HITOMI!"  
  
  
  
  
~~~Hitomi~~~  
The seeress desperately brought her arms over her face in hope of protecting herself. Her past cry echoed in her ears as frightened tears slipped down her cheeks. She couldn't die now! She had lived through two wars, had gone against the strongest being alive, she had gone to heaven and back just to be taken down by a mere animal! She refused to give up just yet, but her fear was taking hold of her. She couldn't focus her thoughts into figuring out a plan with her emotions beating at her senses. She was fearful for her life and her child… her child… She had vowed to let nothing happen to this babe and she was not about to break that promise. Of course this was all forgotten when she looked up into the terrifying face of her attacker. Hitomi squeezed her emerald eyes shut not wanting to watch her terrible fate.  
  
  
The seeress heard herself scream as teeth dug into flesh,… however, she soon realized the scream was not a scream at all, but instead a painful roar. Opening her emeralds again and removing her arms she saw a wonderful sight. The beast's head was reared up howling in anguish as Merle bit down hard on his left ear. Hitomi smiled happily as she called out, "Merle!"   
  
  
The cat and wolf's growls and roars mingled together as the snowy monster began to buck wildly to remove the pest on his back. Merle dug her claws deep into the creature's flesh causing it to cry out even louder in new anguish. As the seeress laid down in the snow with the creature's paws still holding her down Hitomi was reminded of the time Merle had saved her life when she had been attacked by a dangerous gargoyle. The scene presently playing before her was almost an exact duplicate. With a bellow of annoyance at being unable to remove the young cat the snowy beast reared on its hind legs making himself even taller than before by ten feet! The young cat advisor nearly lost her footing, but her claws and teeth held firm and she dangled from the wolf's massive shoulder. With his front paws in the air the beast had left Hitomi with nothing holding her down. As soon as his weight was off her wings the seeress did her best to scramble out from under the huge creature. Sadly, with Hitomi being pregnant the process was rather awkward and slow making her fear that she would not be able to escape in time. Unfortunately the seeress was right… as always…  
  
  
With a cry the beast finally was able to toss Merle off his back sending her flying into a nearby tree. The cat-girl struck the tree so hard that when she fell to the ground the snow fell from the tree's branches and buried beneath it. Hitomi's eyes widened at the horrible sight of her dear friend crumbling and cried out, "MERLE!"  
  
  
Unfortunately because the seeress cried out the wolf became aware of her again and landed back on all fours over the woman. Hitomi was suddenly staring at the creature's belly as she realized she was under him. It was then she acknowledged the fact that the beast could crush her just by laying down. She had to get out from under him! Hitomi swiftly brought her wings back into their pouches located near her spine and dove to the exit located between its two right legs. To the seeress's horror she watched as the creature hurried to block her escape by putting his right hind leg closer to his right front leg making the hole between them too small for her to pass through. Frantically Hitomi turned to the opening found between the two back legs and wasted no time to dive through them. The queen smiled joyously as the wolf-beast was too slow to block her new exit and find the woman no longer beneath him. Sorrowfully, the act was no help, for the giant creature merely turned around and leapt before the seeress blocking her path.  
  
  
Hitomi stared up into the creature's eyes of summer blue shuddering in fear from her position on her hands and knees. The wolf-beast growled a moment as he opened his mouth to show off his rows of sharp points. Hitomi wanted to scream. She wanted to cry out for help, but that piercing gaze held her full attention keeping her from escaping the hungry demand of the blue depths. It was then Hitomi realized something. The creature's eyes were glowing. It was using what little powers it had to keep her in a trance. It depths of aqua color became swirls of invisible flames that only the seeress could see. The tongues of blue fire began a dance pulling Hitomi more under its spell. Subconsciously the seeress could see everything happening as the wolf lowered its mouth to bite off her head, but she was unable to evade it. The cold around her became warm as her soul became entrapped by the power of this predator. Hitomi knew this was how it caught its prey. If it could not take its prey down the wolf would easily put his food under this magical trance before killing them. Now she was in the same predicament. Her entire body was frozen, right down to the ebony pupils of her forest green eyes. Nothing could save her now…  
  
  
Suddenly the fire extinguished from reality and the creature reared his head flashing pearly daggers as he howled in pain. Blinking several times Hitomi came back to the world around her. The seeress gasped as she looked up at the wolf. Ridding the beast like you would a horse the king sat with his sword, digging deep into the man-eater's flesh. Scarlet blood gushed from the hideous wound mingling with the white fur of the victim until the wolf's hide began to be dotted in a soft pink array. The creature once again rose on its hind legs hoping to knock off the new attacker, but with his sword's hilt to hold and his knees tightly gripping the wolf's sides Van barely shuddered on the being's back. The king's eyes flew towards his wife and with a loud voice he ordered, "Hitomi! Get to the trees!"  
  
  
The seeress bit her lower lip as she watched her husband ride the infuriated beast. She didn't want to leave him at the mercy of the creature, but she knew she was in more danger than he was. Van noticed her hesitation and bellowed, "GO!"  
  
  
It had not been an ordered, but more of a plea and Hitomi knew it. She could see his fire eyes staring at her as Van was jostled around on the wolf's back and they sparkled with fear and concern for her well being. Her eyes glittered with tears as she swiftly got to her feet and stumbled to the row of pines. Her eyes stung from the cold liquid that invaded her emeralds, but she ignored it as she continued towards the shelter of the forest. As she made her way to the trees thoughts of the young cat-girl hovered in her mind causing her to wonder if her dear friend was all right.   
  
  
"MERLE?!" Hitomi cried as panic teased at her words, "MERLE?!"  
  
  
The queen fell to her knees at the pile of snow that covered her loyal advisor and quickly began to dig through the whiteness as she continued to call out her friend's name.   
  
  
Meanwhile Van was unaware of his foster-sister's predicament as he struggled to remain on the wolf. The creature had begun to buck wildly and was twisting into turns in such a way that the king was amazed at how he had been able to stay on so long. The wolf snorted out foul wisps of clouds showing it's furry as its feet kicked up clumps of snow that sometimes sprayed up at the royal attacker. Van's gloves began to be covered in blood as more of the dark liquid spurted out from the gash from the frantic movements of the beast. It white tail swung back and forth furiously in a swift pace almost like a diamond-back snake would shake its rattle. The beast's eyes shone bright and sharp with deadly intentions as its teeth snarled in a hiss.   
  
  
Finally after what seemed like eternity the king's blade began to wiggle out from the bleeding wound of the creature's hide. With Van's weight pulling at the end of the sword the metal slab began to slowly emerge from the pink tangle of fur. The king noticed too late the blade dislodging and was thrown to the ground with his sword in hand. Van fell into a tumble once in the snow and threw up several pearly flakes about. Swiftly, however, he leapt to his feet to face his adversary as soon as he had slowed down.   
  
  
The white beast snarled at his new prey that had injured him so sharply a moment ago. Blood continued to fall in thick waves over the creature's snowy fur turning it a sickening pink, but he barely acknowledge the wound as he glared at the being who had inflicted the pain. His old prey, the woman, he would allow to be at peace, seeing that he could always easily catch her trail again even through the blizzard, besides, the snowstorm had soften to a small snowfall. For now he would focus on his new opponent for he was armed with a sharp piece of metal that gleamed in the sunlight. The other prey was probably the easier catch, but it was obvious that this being was her mate and he would defend her to the death. That was exactly what the beast intended to deliver.   
  
  
Van brought his blade before him ready for an attack. His ruby eyes gleamed venomously as he stared at the monster before him. The young king's rage was soaring as he remembered how his wife had nearly come to be this creature's next meal. Gritting his teeth together Van glared at his opponent straight into his deep blue eyes.   
  
  
Hitomi watched from the sidelines with Merle in her warm arms. The cat's head had a small gash and had been bleeding, but the seeress had stopped it by putting pressure on it with her hand. Merle was unconscious, but was alive to the seeress's great joy. The 'Angel' watched warily as her husband fell from the creature's back into the land of whiteness. As she watched her angel savior glare at the monster she realize the danger of the stare. Desperately she called out to her love, "Van! Don't look at it in the eyes!"  
  
  
It was a good thing she had told him at that moment because it was at the same instant the beast decided to try the same trick he had used on her earlier. Van, trusting his spouse completely, diverted his gaze from the wolf's blue eyes and stared at the creature's chest. The beast growled angrily at his opponent's wisdom for avoiding the magically stare, however, the wolf soon grinned seeing an opening. Bringing a large paw back the beast swiped at his meal. Just when Van had settled his eyes on the chest of the beast he realized his battle disadvantage knowing fully well he would barely be able to see any oncoming attacks. One can understand now why the king was unable to see the huge paw come down on him even though Van did look up in time to see it coming straight towards him. Sadly, it was too late and the white beast hit home as his paw came into contact with the royal's chest.   
  
  
Grunting at the blow Van flew backwards several yards away before crashing into the drifts and sliding through the snow. The moment his sliding movement stopped the king shuffled to his feet and took note he had dropped his sword during the attack. He glanced around at the area for the familiar blade, but Van knew it would be almost impossible to find the weapon in all the snow. He might as well just wait for the sun to crash down from the heavens and melt the snow away! Snarling loudly at his food the large white wolf lumbered forward closing the gap between the two beings. Van looked at the ground once again avoiding eye contact and began to step backwards. He knew he couldn't look into the beast's eyes, but perhaps if he kept enough distance between them he would be able to see an attack coming in time.   
  
  
Slowly the two opponents began to back away from the row of pines making the young couple become even more separated. Hitomi bit her lip nervously as she watched her husband match every step the wolf made. She wanted to help, but she didn't know what she could do. She felt extremely weak from calling upon the shaft of blue light earlier and also trying to escape the creature that now was stalking her dear spouse. She didn't know if she could call upon the powers within her blood again at the moment. Perhaps later she could do it when she wasn't so winded, but right now it seemed impossible.   
  
  
A soft groan brought the seeress's emerald eyes to the cat-girl who was cradled in her arms like a child. Merle's eyes fluttered open and focused on the woman before her. Hitomi felt a few tears slip down her cheek, but she ignored them as she smiled down at her friend. The young advisor smiled back before asking weakly, "Are you alright, Hitomi?"  
  
  
The seeress laughed lightly as she replied playfully, "I was going to ask you that."  
  
  
Merle's smile brightened, but soon fell when she saw her best friend glance in another direction. Hitomi's face stared off into the distance with a look of fear playing over her features. The young cat-girl forced herself to stand even though she was still weak from the ordeal and stood next to her queen. Merle's bronze paws flew over her mouth as she saw her dear foster-brother being challenged by the same beast she had fought earlier.   
  
  
  
  
~~~Van~~~  
The king took another step back and locked his jaw nervously. How long could he keep this up? Sooner or later the beast would attack, but for now all it had done was slowly pressed forward towards him. Taking a small glance to look on the creature's face he saw a facial expression of pain tugging at the wolf's snarling lips. The wound was slowing it down. Van wondered how much damage he had caused to make the beast wait so long to attack. It didn't matter right now. He needed to think of a plan. He could run past the beast and hope he get to the pines in time to climb up one of them, but what about Hitomi? She surely couldn't get up one of those trees in her condition and what if the stupid wolf could climb? It surely had the claws to do it.   
  
  
Nervously Van took another step back and nearly lost his footing. Awkwardly catching himself before he fell the angel king felt a slick surface beneath his feet. Looking down Van noticed his feet were visible within the snow only being a few inches deep where he stood. Carefully the man ran his brown boot against the snow moving it aside so he could see what laid beneath the soft whiteness. To his surprise Van stared down at a reflection of himself. His ruby eyes grew big as he realized he was standing on top of ice, possibly a frozen lake or river.   
  
  
Turning back to his enemy Van noticed the wolf had gained several feet by his distraction with the ice. The young king quickly backed up several feet regained the distance he had held earlier and resumed the game of matching step with step. With each step the king grew farther from the frozen bank and farther out on the ice. When the beast came to the edge of the ice he halted his pursuit of the royal. Slowly the wolf bowed his head to sniff the ice knowing fully well the dangers of stepping on frozen water. Carefully he smelt the scent of ice trying to judge the thickness of the transparent sheet. The wolf snarled at the covered ice not because it was too thin, but that he could not fully judge the thickness. It was hard to tell at this point. Though the weather was very harsh and cold it had not been this way for more than two days. The ice was part of a frozen river that was very wide. The deep banks of the river were thick enough for the wolf to pass over safely, but the center of the river was uncertain. The center was the weakest point of the ice the wolf knew from experience and to dare to cross the river was risking a great deal. Though he had crossed many rivers in its youth the beast knew the consequences of going over unsteady ice. He had nearly died from falling in a shallow stream once that had been too thin to support his weight. Luckily the weather had been only mild compared to present circumstances so the creature had survived, but today he knew if he fell into the river's cold currents he would never live to have another hunt, for even if he managed to get out from the depths of the water he would freeze to death.   
  
  
The wolf took a step back deciding he rather would go after the easier prey, the woman, than go after the one standing on the dangerous ice. Van noticed the creature's hesitation and his mind began to work. Perhaps if he lured the beast out far enough on the ice he could make him fall through. Even if the lake or river was shallow it would distract the wolf long enough for Van to get to Hitomi and flee before the beast could come after them. The plan seemed perfect until the king noticed the wolf decided not to come out on the ice. Baring his teeth Van scooped up a clump of snow and quickly packed it into a round ball. During the winter months when Van was little he had always enjoying playing a game where you packed snow into round balls and tossed them at your opponent or opposing team. Remembering those fine moments Van hurled the small white created sphere at the beast hitting the wolf right in the side of its snout.   
  
  
The blow didn't hurt, but it was the annoyance of it that made the wolf growl. The beast glanced at the overbearing meal that stood on the ice once again before trying to turn around and go after the weaker prey. Van grew desperate when he thought the wolf might go after Hitomi and swiftly began tossing snowball after snowball at the white monster trying to catch his attention. After the third bundle of snow in the face the beast felt his blood begin to quicken. His rage took the better of his judgment and the wolf turned back to the iced over river to take on the man. The snowy beast didn't even take a second to rethink about the dangers as he stepped onto the ice. Growling angrily the beast began to walk over the translucent floor of coldness over to the royal meal. Van's heart skipped a beat as he heard the ice yearn beneath the weight of the creature. He hoped the water was deep enough that the wolf sunk below the water's surface. If the creature fell through the ice now would he be able to stand or would he sink below the water? Van hoped for the latter and watched cautiously as the ice began to shudder beneath the creature's weight. Each moment was filled with suspense as Van listened to the sound of the ice creaking beneath his opponent's feet. The wolf was unaware of his dangers as his mind was completely focused on his prey. His rage was overbearing and completely deafening in his ears making it impossible for the wolf to hear the ice shifting beneath him.   
  
  
Suddenly the ice gave in beneath one of the wolf's paws making the foot sink a few inches into the icy water. The beast howled as the cold water felt like a thousand knives piercing through his flesh. Knowing his mistake the creature tried to turn around, but it was too late. The hole caused by his oversized foot started a chain reaction throughout the ice surrounding the watery gap. Several lines splintered throughout the frozen floor creaking loudly in both the beast and Van's ears. Before one knew it the entire area of ice lying beneath the wolf shattered leaving only dark water. With a howl of last-minute panic the white monster fell into the hole and disappeared from sight.  
  
  
Van sighed happily at the absence of his foe, but the victory was short-lived as the ice creaked again. The young king watched in horror as more lines began to stretch out from the sixteen-foot wide hole. The lines rush around Van like lightning and before he had a chance to even think a solitary thought the sheet of ice broke beneath his feet. The royal angel gave a startled cry as he plunged into the freezing waters…  
  
  
  
  
~~~Hitomi~~~  
The seeress gasped as she witness both the beast and her husband's fall into the water. The young queen rushed to her feet forgetting Merle completely and raced towards where her husband once stood. Stumbling through the deep snow Hitomi felt as if the world was slowing down. The world became mute as the pregnant woman began to yell out her beloved's name which was also unheard by her pale ears. The hole in the ice that had swallowed up her angel king was forever in her sights never once pulled away from her attention as she plunged towards it…  
  
  
  
  
~~~Guardians~~~  
Both Sian and Nembus's heads snapped up as they heard the frantic cries of a young woman. As the sound repeated again the green maiden felt her pulse quicken. She knew the voice as her mistress's. Without so much as a glance at her friend the female guardian broke off into a run through the snow going faster than ever before. Nembus soon was behind her following her every step.   
  
  
  
  
~~~Hitomi~~~  
The seeress was a few yards away from the opening not willing to risk the chance of herself falling in to. Hitomi watched the rippling water carefully for any signs of her husband. The dark liquid curled and churned with the currents flowing beneath the ice, but showed no signs of the young angel king making the queen very nervous. Where was he?…  
  
  
A loud 'thump' caught the woman's attention almost automatically and Hitomi swiftly raced in the direction of the noise. Van must have gotten caught up in the powerful currents beneath the ice and must have been swept down the river. Another sharp 'thump' forced the 'Angel' to halt as she searched for the area she had heard the noise come from. Biting her lower lip she prayed Van would again give her a signal to lead her to him. Seconds began to tick away and Hitomi felt like she was about to go into an emotional breakdown. Where was he?… Finding no other solution the seeress decided to open her senses. With a gentle warmth of releasing the powers within her blood enveloping her Hitomi tried to locate her true love. In the same period it takes for a heart to beat Hitomi found Van. Quickly the seeress shuffled to the spot and began to rapidly shove away the snow that covered the ice.   
  
  
Soon a clear view of the frozen river was discovered and Hitomi was staring down through the ice at the face of her beloved's. Van's eyes were closed and his body was limp. The hue of his skin could not be defined because of the way the ice played with coloration. Hitomi was able to confirm though that he was slipping into unconsciousness from the lack of air and cold water. He was dying! He'd die in a few moments by either freezing or drowning. Tears stung in the woman's eyes and she pounded her fists against the ice. The transparent floor winced at the blows from the angel maiden, but did not even crack. There was no way Hitomi could break the ice with her bare fists. The seeress stared at her husband as she watched his raven locks flow over his face from the current. Frantically Hitomi called out to him feeling the helplessness of her demeanor, "Van!"   
  
  
By then Merle had reached Hitomi's side and was whimpering at the sight of her brother. The cat-girl stared at the face of her dearest and oldest comrade as the tears began to fall from her chestnut eyes. The seeress quickly turned around to the young cat-girl upon hearing her sorrow and swiftly ordered, "Merle, see if you can find Van's sword in the snow! We have to break the ice if we're going to get him out of here!"  
  
  
The young advisor nodded and dove into the drifts frantically sniffing for the lost weapon. As Merle went on her search that would determine the outcome of their love one Hitomi stared down at Van with teary eyes. Quietly she whispered to him as though he were able to hear every word she spoke, "Hang on, Van… Don't die... We're going to get you out soon,… don't worry…"  
  
  
The young king was still as the currents tried to pull the angel man away from his love. The friction of Van's body against the ice though kept him in place as the water continued to play with his hair and clothes.   
  
  
Meanwhile Merle sniffed at the sea of whiteness urgently for the familiar sword and smiled once she got its scent. It was only a matter of moments before the excellent hunter began digging through the snow sending clumps of the soft flakes in every direction. With a triumphed squeal Merle drew out the blade with a huge smile on her face. The young cat-girl turned around to go to Hitomi when saw both Nembus and Sian racing towards them through the trees. The green maiden's face was filled fear as she ran through the snow at incredible speed. Sian was staring passed Merle back at Hitomi drawing the cat-girl's attention back to her queen. To the feline's surprise she beheld a large figure looming over Hitomi from behind the royal angel. A double-bladed ax that was twice the size of any normal ax blade was in the air held by this dark being. The silver metal of the deadly weapon gleamed as the ax was drawn back to slice down the seeress.   
  
  
Sian had long since noticed the attacker and was doing her best to arrive at her lady's side in time, but she could already tell she would never make it. Desperately Sian tried to warned her dear friend before it was too late, "HITOMI, LOOK OUT!"  
  
  
The seeress's blood seemed to freeze at the cry as she felt the dangers projected in the words. Again the world appeared to slow as Hitomi began to turn around at the sound of the warning. Her emerald eyes grew wide as she saw a silhouette of a large figure towering over her. It was one of the demons! Hitomi felt her energy drain from her as she saw the huge blades of an ax gleaming through the snowfall. In that instance the seeress saw her face reflecting in the silver blade as if the blade was saying with the image, 'you are my target.' At that moment time resume its normal pace and the blade came down in a furious sweep…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Yep, it's another cliffhanger. I told you I love cliffhangers and you should begin to expect them at the end of every chapter. Anyway what do you think? Please review!~  
  
  
~Next chapter should be out by next Wed. or Thurs. Sorry, if taking so long, but I can already tell I'm going to get some writer's block on the next chapter especially since I know only half of what I'm going to write in the next passage. I'll do my best to get it up by then or sooner, but be warned there is a possibility that I will get some serious writer's block and miss this deadline. Sorry about that~ 


	12. Images Carved in Ice

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
~Sorry for the delay in posting this, but like I had warned before I got serious writer's block and then I was gone all Friday through Sunday on a trip! Sorry about that~  
  
  
~I really hope you enjoy this chapter. What will Hitomi's fate be? Read and find out. Oh, and don't forget to review after your done~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 ~ Images Carved in Ice  
  
  
  
~~~Frozen Wilderness~~~  
Metal rang sharply in everyone's ears as the blade of the mighty ax hit its target. All spectators froze as they stared in shock at the result of the blow. Hitomi's heart seemed to stop as she found herself staring into the weapon that was embedded in the thick ice. Gradually the seeress's emerald eyes worked their way up the blades of the weapon to its long staff-like handle. Her eyes halted at a pair of gloved hands that were large and rough.   
  
  
'Pair of hands?' Hitomi questioned as she studied the tan items confused, 'But the demons always had a claw and a hand, not two hands…'  
  
  
Ever so slowly the young queen let her gaze travel up the rest of the way up the being's arm that was covered by thick furs of various animals. As her eyes grazed over the furry attire the angel woman took note that most of the hides sewn together were deep mud-brown colors and an occasional tan. Finally Hitomi's eyes came to the head of the fighter, which was covered by a hood of furs that shadowed the being's face. Unable to see the face of the being the maiden could only imagine what lie beneath the darkness of the shadows. Over all he was a huge man at least six feet tall and very broad shouldered making him look like a giant.   
  
  
Suddenly a gruff voice growled at the seeress from beneath the hood making her start, "If you don't mind, milady, but if I am to save this man you must get out of my way."  
  
  
Hitomi was too shocked and confused by this new figure that she was frozen were she knelt, however, soon a pair of arms from behind pulled her off the ground. The 'Angel' glanced over her shoulder to see Sian's face sternly gazing at the gigantic man. As soon as Hitomi was on her feet Merle rushed forward and hugged her dear sister-in-law affectionately happy to see she was alive and unharmed. The seeress, however, was more focused on Nembus who stood in front of her with his sword drawn. The man of dark raven hair glared at the giant who was armed with the huge ax. The man merely grunted at the guardian's defensive posture towards him as he stared down at the ice.   
  
  
Sian and Merle flanked Hitomi's sides as the seeress watched the strange man in wonder. The maiden wondered while the man remained still. He made no move to remove the ax, but let it stay embedded in the thick ice. Van's face was still passive as he lay beneath the ice with the blade of the giant's weapon only a few inches beside his head. Time slowly began to tick away as the stranger made no effort to move. The young queen was about to ask the man to hurry when she felt a flicker of power come from the man. Staring down at the silver blades of the ax Hitomi watched as cream lines began to form over the forged metal. As the lines swirled in a familiar dance the group's many eyes stared at the display in wonder and surprise. In moments the emblem of the Draconians formed in a cream color on the embedded blade of the ax. Unseen to everyone's eyes, except the seeress's, the shadow covering the man's face grew lighter as a cream glow penetrated its darkness. The light came not from the man's ax, but it came from beneath the hood itself to Hitomi's surprise. She had never seen anything like that before. It was as if a light bulb was being hidden beneath the man's hood.  
  
  
A sudden hissing noise stole Hitomi's attention away though leaving the moment of the glow to be forgotten as her emerald eyes turned back to the blade. The angel queen gaped as cream lines like thunderbolts began to form in the ice surrounding the ax's embedded metal. With angry hisses the lines stretched from the ax in a circle pattern before growing brighter. Growling in power the lines grew so bright that they blinded the area with their light for a split second. Afterwards when the fuzziness had faded the group heard the sound of shattering ice. Looking down the group saw the blade, which was now plain silver again, was no longer in the ice, but hung in the air several inches above the cold waters that had flowed beneath the ice. Van's limp body floated in the gaping hole that had been formed by the giant's powers thumping against the hole's side as the currents tried to sweep him away again. The soft noise made from the king's body finally shook everyone from their shock back to their current condition. Sian, Hitomi and Merle quickly rushed to their king and dragged him out of the water while Nembus and the royal's savior stared at each other warily. The armored guardian lifted his sword to the cloaked figure's throat as Nembus hissed suspiciously, "Who are you?!"  
  
  
Laying Van on the ice a few feet away from the hole safely the seeress was able to turn her attention back to her guard. With a firm, but irritated voice Hitomi exclaimed, "Stand down, Nembus! The man just saved Van's life. If he was an enemy he could have let him died and killed me. You should be thanking this man, not accusing him!"  
  
  
Nembus glanced at his queen in thought before letting his sword fall to his side. The armored angel said no apology or 'thanks' to the giant, but remained quiet as he continued to eye the man suspiciously. The stranger was just as quiet as he pointedly ignored the dark guardian's stare to watch the three women check over the near frozen man. Hitomi frowned slightly at guardian's rudeness, but decided to let it go for now as she turned back to her husband. Tenderly the seeress took hold of Van's hand and was shocked to feel how cold it was. It was colder than ice and felt as if no warmth had been held in its flesh in years. Tears formed in her eyes as Hitomi turned to Sian who was checking Van's pulse. With a voice that nearly broke with fear the queen asked, "How is he?"  
  
  
Sian bit her lip as she avoided her mistress's eyes to begin rubbing the king's arm, "I'm not sure. It's hard to say. His pulse has stopped, but his systems might be... I guess you could say 'frozen' from the cold waters. We might just need to thaw King Van to revive him."  
  
  
"What do you mean frozen?" Merle asked as she began to help rub her brother's limbs furiously. Hitomi began to do the same as her hands ran over her spouse's chest as she watched the green angel just as confused as her advisor.   
  
  
"She means his systems have shut down" came the gruff voice of the giant. Swiftly the man pushed Sian out of the way ignoring her protests as he picked up the king, with little effort, after putting his ax in a holder located on a strap of leather that went across his back. All three women jumped to their feet at the sudden stealing of their raven noble. Nembus's sword quickly rose again pointing at the mysterious man's throat again as the guardian growl, "You will put down that man or I will slit your throat right here."  
  
  
Hitomi glanced at her dark bodyguard nervously. She couldn't tell Nembus to back off now. This man had Van, her beloved, and at the moment they knew very little about this stranger. Hitomi began to rethink her prior logic about the man. The giant could very well be a murder for all they knew though Hitomi seriously doubted that. Why would have saved Van anyway if he was a murder? Watching the giant carefully she waited for this stranger's reaction as did Merle and Sian.  
  
  
The giant glanced down at the drawn sword that was pointed at his neck as he growled in annoyance, "Listen you overbearing, pup, like the lady said earlier if I had wanted to kill any of you I would have done so. I mean no harm. If you will come with me we can find shelter in the cave just over there."  
  
  
The cloaked man nodded just a little ways away where a small entrance to a cavern loomed in the side of a high bluff. Smoke curled from the entrance proving the fact that a fire dwelt within the depths of the cave. Nembus studied the cave suspiciously taking his eyes off the man in just enough time for the stranger to step away from the blade and swiftly race towards the cave. Nembus snapped his eyes of pitiless blackness back on the fleeing figure and quickly went to capture the man when Sian swiftly stepped in front of him. The dark dressed man glared at his comrade angrily, but Sian met his sharp gaze. Hitomi ignored the two's confrontation being too worried for her angel as she ran to catch up with her husband's rescuer with Merle close behind. Nembus frowned at the brunette maiden as she firmly said, "Let him be, Nembus. We can deal with him later. Right now all that is important is saving King Van's life and you should know that."  
  
  
The man angrily stared at the escaping group for several moments before nodding in admittance of his mistake. Sian gave a small nod before racing after the rest of her traveling party. Nembus was on her heels with a face that showed just how happy he was with the situation.   
  
  
It didn't take long for them to reach the cave and when they did sweet warmth enveloped them. Hitomi shook the snow off her shoulders as she stepped into the cavern as Merle walked in also. Growling angrily the young feline shook herself like a dog flinging snowflakes everywhere. The queen looked up at the giant as he strode over to a small fire burning in the cave. With all the tenderness of a cloud the stranger laid the unconscious king on the ground next to the fire and began to remove the royal's pack. Hitomi walked over next to the man's shoulder with Merle by her side praying for their love one's life. The giant glanced over his shoulder at the two women and said gruffly, "I must strip him of his wet clothes it is best you turn your backs."  
  
  
The young cat-girl blushed furiously and quickly shuffled away back to the cave's entrance while Hitomi stayed where she was. With a warm voice she said, "I am his wife, if you do not mind I would rather do this instead of you."  
  
  
The man looked at her for a moment before nodding in agreement. Moving away from the frozen victim he put his back to the young king as to allow privacy when the seeress would disrobe him. Hitomi quickly rushed past the man and began to swiftly pull off Van's clothes. As soon as the woman began the stranger pulled the ax from its holder on his back and leaned it against the craven wall. The process was quick and undisturbed as the seeress worked. Even though she had conceived a child with this man she still had to blush when she had pulled off all his wet clothes and tossed them aside. After hearing a moment of silence coming behind him the stranger pulled off his cloak of furs and tossed it over his shoulder, which Hitomi caught easily. Without looking behind him the man replied in his deep voice, "Wrap him in it and tell me once your done."  
  
  
The seeress was quick to comply as she wrapped her spouse in the warm furs with affection. As she did so Hitomi took note that Van's skin was still slightly blue, but now was deepening in color again. Once her task was finished she proclaimed, "Done."  
  
  
Turning around Hitomi finally got a real look at the giant towering over her and her angel. The man reminded her very much like one of the mountain men told in stories back on the Mystic Moon. His hair was of beautiful amber that was very tangled from curls. He had a very long beard that showed off the redness of his auburn hair and brushed up against his chest. His eyes were bluish-gray and soft like the snow. His chest was strong and firm with his shoulders broad. The giant wore a heavy tan shirt that had sleeves cuffed with furs. His mud pants, also very thick, were also cuffed with furs and kept tight around the legs for better installation by tied strips of brown leather. His leather boots came halfway up his calves and were also kept tight to the feet by strips of black leather. Deep mud brown gloves lined with, what Hitomi thought was, rabbit fur covered his monster-sized hands. Muscles upon muscles could easily be defined through his clothes making him all the more intimidating, however, Hitomi was not in the least bit afraid of this man. Though he looked threatening his attitude made Hitomi see the gentleness within him.   
  
  
The giant quickly went to Van's side and checked over him as Hitomi glanced over the cave entrance to find the two guardians standing next Merle. All four waited in full suspense for the verdict of their King's life. After several minutes of tension the stranger stood and walked over to the group. Hitomi's eyes must have been pleading for an answer for the giant turned to her. With the same gruffness he had spoke in before he said, "He will live, but he must rest for now. By morning he should be fit for travel since we got him out so fast and already had a fire going."  
  
  
Hitomi smiled through her unaware tears and whispered happily, "Thank you so much."  
  
  
The man nodded at the gratification before asking the same question that had been on their minds, "Who are you?"  
  
  
The seeress glanced over at Sian and Nembus wondering if it was wise to give out their identities. Neither looked at her for both were watching the man intently and suspiciously. Finding no disapproval the royal angel replied sincerely, "I am Hitomi Kazanki Fanel, Queen of Fanelia and Queen of the Draconian Throne."  
  
  
As soon as the word 'Draconian' was spoken the seeress noticed a sudden change in the man's eyes. Those same eyes that had been so soft and gentle suddenly became sharp and narrow. Sian and Nembus must have also noticed the change for they took a few steps closer to Hitomi if the moment would arise to protect her. Trying her best to keep the peace the seeress continued with the introductions. Nodding over to her sister-in-law Hitomi said, "That's Merle, my sister-in-law and loyal advisor. The other two are Sian and Nembus my sworn bodyguards. The man lying on the floor is as I said earlier my husband, Van Fanel, King of Fanelia."  
  
  
Now the man's eyes were no longer sharp and hard, but had become wide with shock as they focused on the two guardians. In utter disbelief expressed in his tone the giant exclaimed, "You are Nembus, 'Guardian of the Clouds,' and Sian, 'Guardian of the Forest'?!"  
  
  
Merle was the only one of the four that started at this for the others had suspected the man knew of the guardians. If he held a weapon with a Draconian crest on it he somehow knew the Draconians or was one of them. The only question was who exactly was he?  
  
  
Both Nembus and Sian nodded at the shocked stranger giving him the answer to his question. The armored warrior continued to glared at the giant. Unable to hold back his question any longer Nembus growled, "Now I think it's high time you told us who you are!"  
  
  
Hitomi turned to the tall man and saw him briefly look at her before bringing his chin up high to state proudly, "I am Zaado, 'Guardian of the Ice.'"  
  
  
  
  
*****Several Hours Later*****  
  
  
  
  
Sian and Nembus both leaned against the cavern wall in their cloaks tensely not enjoying the way the giant man would continually sneak a glare at them. More then once the armored guardian growled low in his throat like an animal challenging him. The green maiden was more passive and emotionless as she stood next to her good friend.   
  
  
The newly discovered guardian, Hitomi, and Merle sat near the fire enjoying some meat that had been broiled as their meal. Van laid next to the fire still unconscious and would remain like that for some time the guardians had said. As they had eaten their food the seeress filled their new friend in on the story from the beginning of the 'Sacrifice' to the very moment they stood in now. The other two guardians had remained very quiet as the observed the giant which Hitomi had noticed. Neither had really spoken during the story except to express on moments of their encounters with the young queen. The seeress could easily feel the tension in the air between the three ancient warriors and knew they had prejudices amongst them for a long time. She could tell it wouldn't be easy to get the three of them to cooperate.   
  
  
"That's our story" Hitomi finally finished as she smiled at the man of auburn hair. The man looked at all the individuals in turn before turning back to the royal woman before him. Feeling the need to ask the question Hitomi looked straight at the giant and said, "Will you help us, Zaado?"  
  
  
The man snorted at the question and glanced at the other two fighters nearby before replying gruffly, "Excuse my rudeness, Lady Hitomi, but I do not believe you are the 'Angel of Gaea' or the 'Queen of the Draconians.' Thus, I will neither help you or lead you to the Draconians in which I protect."  
  
  
Automatically Sian frowned and pushed off from the wall to stand before the seated man. Her eyes of silver glowed with rage as she growled, "How can you not believe that Lady Hitomi is not the queen that we have already vowed to protect?!"   
  
  
Zaado proudly stood and because of his height Sian was forced to lift her face just to glare at him straight in the eyes. The man's eyes were just as hard as he gruffly said, "One must always have doubt before proof can be given."  
  
  
The green maiden crossed her arms across her chest as she hissed angrily, "She holds the ancient pendant of our people and the 'Book of Angels.' That surely is enough proof!"  
  
  
Zaado simply threw back his head and gave a laugh that shook the walls of the cave. Sian's frown deepened in rage as her temper shortened from being laughed at. After a moment the man smirked and stated as if the information was so common, "That doesn't matter. Those are only items both of which can easily be stolen and used as pawns to draw us into the trickery of its new holders. The only way she could be queen is if she had the power to control the pendant. Have you ever seen her use it?!"  
  
  
The green maiden bit her lower lip angrily as she glared up at the man who was several decades older than her. He had her exactly where he wanted her. Quietly Sian hissed, "No, but I--"  
  
  
"End of discussion" the ice guardian huffed as he turned away from the forest woman, "A true warrior wouldn't have been so easily swayed to this woman's side. Of course what can I expect from 'children.'"  
  
  
Sian bit down on her tongue holding back her anger. She glared at the man's back while he walked away from her. She knew he had every right to doubt the truth of Hitomi's words, but when he had put in that finally remark it had sent her anger skyrocketing; luckily she had been able to keep quiet. Unfortunately Nembus could not.   
  
  
"How dare you!" Nembus thundered as he roughly walked over to the giant, "I am not some squabbling child! You will show the proper respect to Sian and I or I will personally--"  
  
  
"Enough!" Hitomi's voice cut through the man's words causing all the guardians and Merle to turn to her. The seeress frowned at Nembus and told him with her eyes to back off. The armored fighter snorted as he sourly returned to his spot at the cavern wall. Changing her focus from the bodyguard Hitomi turned to the giant man and asked in a gentle tone, "Lord Zaado, if there is anyway for me to prove who I am then tell me what I must do so I may do so."  
  
  
The two other fighters looked up at the iceman waiting for his reply. The giant studied the seeress carefully before saying gruffly, "Alright,… Deep in this cavern there is a room called the 'Hall of Ice.' Within there you may prove yourself to me."  
  
  
Hitomi's brow furrowed in confusion, but it was not she who asked the question, instead it was Sian.   
  
  
"How is she suppose to do prove herself there?" the green angel asked roughly, still annoyed with the giant's earlier words. Both of the younger warriors stared at the older one suspiciously.   
  
The man didn't even glance at them as he answered calmly, "It is a room completely made of ice. Once in there legend says that the room will reflect what the person truly is."  
  
  
Sian's brow furrowed at the words as did Nembus while Merle and Hitomi were totally lost. Unable to understand the seeress asked innocently, "What do you mean, Zaado?"  
  
  
The giant shrugged his shoulders as he stared out the cave entrance at the snowfall as he huffed, "No one truly knows. Few ever venture in there for fear and superstition. The ones who have entered its chambers have come back out crying uncontrollably or screaming as they ran from out of its depth. I have gone in it several times, but it has never reacted to me."  
  
  
The green maiden's eyes narrowed as she studied the man's body language curiously. Though his eyes were blank she could see deeper into him like few could. With a low voice Sian stated, "You lie…"  
  
  
Everyone started at this including the snowman giant. The man's eyes were wild as he glared over at the woman. Slyly Sian continued, "You have seen things in the room… You just don't want to talk about 'what' you saw…"  
  
  
Hitomi studied the older man for the moment. Though he held the face of blankness his eyes were swirls of clashing emotions. What emotions exactly Hitomi could not be sure of, but she could tell there was indecision because of the emotional conflict going on in him. The giant closed his eyes and crossed his arms angrily as he said in a low growl, "Yes… I have seen things in the room, but those images are not of your concern!"  
  
  
The sudden defense from the man brought everyone on edge sending a tension into the air. Fire burned in the gray-blue eyes of the guardian making the subject of his experience in the ice room become unimportant. None were willing to ask more of the man's time in the enchanted room for fear of his anger. Though the other two guardians were not at all afraid of the man they did not want to provoke him anymore. What good would it do anyway? Sian let the man's excuse slid by without a dispute, but she kept her eyes of sharp silver on his rigid form in curiosity.   
  
  
Hitomi decided it was time to change the subject, "Zaado, do you believe Van will be alright by morning?"  
  
  
The giant looked over at the sleeping form of the angel king for a moment judging his recovery before giving a small nod, "I think he'll be well enough to travel by then. He should wake sometime late tonight probably. He was lucky he wasn't in there for long and we got him out so fast or he would be bed-ridden for weeks."  
  
  
The seeress had to smile at the thought of a bed-ridden Van. She could already see him protesting that he was all right and demanding to be let out of his room. He never could just lay around in bed letting others control his country. It always felt wrong to him and made him think he was lazy. Even when Hitomi swore she would do everything he would usually do during the day Van would still protest because he hated to place both their long lists of duties on her light shoulders.   
  
  
Holding back a light laugh Hitomi nodded over to the two suspicious guardians near the cave wall and said, "Sian and Nembus, I want you to go on hourly guard shifts at the cave entrance. Do your best to get as much sleep as possible. Dornkirk could strike at anytime and we must be ready. The rest of us will go to sleep."  
  
  
Both fighters nodded and walked to the entrance to set up their beds for the night. Merle was already pulling out a heavy blanket from her knapsack and laying it on the floor to get some much needed sleep. Hitomi thought about also going to bed, but she was a little nervous about sleeping. It seemed as if every time she went to sleep she would have a startling vision that would make her jerk awake. Though the beds look comfortable that were shadowed with a waiting vision that snuck around in the blankets.   
  
  
Turning away from the cat-girl just as Merle closed her eyes Hitomi turned to her knapsack and pulled out a small pouch of lulu berries. Though she had eaten two helpings of the meal earlier her unborn child was beginning to demand more again and so Hitomi had to comply. Hungrily the seeress began to chew on the delicious fruit as she leaned back against the cavern wall. Looking up she noticed the giant also had decided not to sleep yet and had begun to sharpen his ax head with a large dagger. Scraping noises filled the seeress's ears as she watched the man sweep his dagger again and again over the ax's blade. Zaado was intensely studying his work either not noticing Hitomi's gaze or not caring about it. Finally she had to ask, "Are you not tired, Zaado?"  
  
  
The man glanced up from his weapons a moment before turning back to his prior focus. In a deep voice the fighter said, "No, I need little sleep to live off of and before I ran into you all I had just slept a few hours so I'm rather refreshed. I can go several days without sleep and won't need to sleep at least for another day or two."  
  
  
Hitomi tossed in another blue berry into her mouth before asking curiously, "How did you find us out on the lake?"  
  
  
"I sensed you there" he replied nonchalantly, "I need not recognize your presence so I went to investigate. When I saw your husband battling the monster I knew you were not of our group. No one goes near that forest."  
  
  
"Why?" the angel woman asked as she turned to look at the flames of the fire dance.   
  
  
"It is dangerous" he replied gruffly, "The beast you fought lives in the area just on the other side of the tree line. He never leaves the area unless he's on a hunt. He always takes all who wander on the border of his territory down, even when he is not hungry because he does not like intruders. The only ones who have ventured in his territory or in the forest that have lived only lived because the beast was too worried about the weather then going out to kill. The weather around here can be very fierce, even worse than today."  
  
  
Hitomi wrapped her arms around herself as she was drawn into the fire's glow, "Are there more of those creatures in this area?"  
  
  
Zaado shrugged without looking up, "No one really knows, but no one has every known of another beast like him and no one wants to find out. He is considered to be-- to have been-- the last of his kind. How he became the last is unknown and if he was the last is unknown, but people who live around in the ice lands have come to know him as Saber, the 'Snow Wolf.' Many fear him and do their best to avoid him. Even game around here has begun to become smart and leave the area he dwells-- dwelt. It is a very old legend, milady."  
  
  
The seeress turned away from the fire to study her husband's rescuer carefully. Quietly the woman stared at him confused, "Zaado, there is something that confuses me… You doubt who I am and refuse to believe of am the queen in which you are to protect. I even go so far as to suspect that you assume that I am an enemy,… yet you are kind and respectful to me as though I am a dear friend… Why is that?"  
  
  
The man's hand slowed and his work became dust when he looked up at the young woman sitting directly in front of him. His eyes became distant as he looked at nothing in particular. With his voice low and his eyes hazy Hitomi could tell he was thinking of old memories, "Since I was a child I was taught about honor and respect. My father, Joutei rests his soul, told me always to respect a woman. If the lady was an enemy than the respect is quickly blown out of the water. Milady, I do doubt who you are, but I do not think of you as enemy. Your heart is gentle and kind though some of your company is the opposite."  
  
  
"Sian and Nembus are not that bad once you get to know them" Hitomi sighed lightly at the presumption.   
  
  
Zaado just gave a haughty laugh as he returned to his work, "Perhaps you see them that way, Lady Hitomi, but to me I see them differently. I have known them even before you were born. One might say I prejudged the two from the first day I was introduced to them, but after so many years of being alongside them as a fellow bodyguard I believe my assumptions of them were true. They were rookies when we were guards of Queen Iris's family and now with our second chance at life they are still the rookies they were centuries ago."  
  
  
"Perhaps you are wrong, Zaado…" Hitomi whispered wisely, "If you prejudge someone before you get to know them your mind will always see them that way, no matter what proof is laid before you to make you think otherwise. You see them as rookies only because you automatically assumed they were."  
  
  
The man became silent as he gripped his weapon staring into his reflection. Zaado looked deep into his reflecting eyes thinking carefully about her words. The seeress rose slowly and quietly withdrew a thick quilt from the knapsack Van had worn. Tenderly the angel queen wrapped the blanket around her and replied, "Just think about it, Zaado. That's all I ask. If we are to survive through this new war against Dornkirk and his demons than we must become one group, not a divided team. They had a saying on my home world before it was destroyed 'United we stand, but divided we fall.' Perhaps you don't believe I am your queen, but tomorrow you will see the truth. Good night."  
  
  
Ever so quietly Hitomi walked over to the slumbering form of her husband and sat down with her back against the wall. Gently she placed Van's head in her lap trying not to wake him. Closing her eyes, but not falling asleep Hitomi began to stroke Van's raven locks like you would a cat with only the crackling of the fire to disturb the giant.   
  
  
  
  
* * * * *Hours Later* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
The old fighter with his ax in two strong fists strode over to the cave entrance leaving behind three sleeping nobles to slumber by the small fire. Making his way as stealthy as a lion Zaado walked up behind the armored soldier presently standing in the cave entrance on guard duty. Sian laid on the cave's floor deep in sleep, but even in her deepest slumber she would have still been fully aware of the approaching man. Skills such as that she had been taught at an early age making such a habit hard to give up. Briefly opening her silver eyes Sian glanced at the old warrior before finding no danger at the intruder of her sleep and closed them again to return to her dreams. Nembus's form grew stiff as he realized who was approaching him. His senses told him whom it was and he did not need to turn around to know. Zaado noticed the change in the armored one's disposition, but pretended not to notice as he halted next to the warrior. The raven headed man glanced at the older fighter through the corner of his eye with his arms crossed, but gave no further acknowledgement to the man. Zaado also glanced at Nembus through the corner of his eye, but remained just as still and silent. Both guardians looked straight ahead at the horizon watching the purple hue of the morning beginning to swim over the sky.   
  
  
The older of the two frowned slightly before gruffly speaking still looking straight ahead, "Turn in. I'll take the rest of the morn."  
  
  
Nembus smirked at the offer and snorted, "Believe I can't handle it, old man?"  
  
  
Zaado grinded his teeth together at the mention of the old nickname that had been given to him centuries ago. The older guardian began to wonder if he should just turn around and go back to sharpening his weapon. Why had he come to these children anyway? Growling slightly from trying to suppress his anger the man said, "Believe what you want to believe, kid, but if I were you I would go rest."  
  
  
The younger soldier was completely unaware of the man's kind gesture and thought it was more of an insult than a gift. Scowling Nembus hissed, "Well I'm glad I'm not you because I'm not moving. I can handle this job just as well as you can, old man, if not better."  
  
  
By now Zaado's patience had worn thin. He rarely went out of his way for the two younger guardians and doing what he was doing was going against his pride making the situation all the more hard to complete. Controlling his temper with great effort Zaado gruffly replied, "I'm not here to pick a fight with you, Nembus. I'm offering you some time to sleep."  
  
  
Automatically Nembus relaxed as he heard the giant mention his name. Zaado rarely spoke his name and when he did it was when he was being completely serious. After a moment the warrior realized what the fellow guardian was giving him. He was trying to be kind for once and give him a break. Never before had the snow dweller ever go out of his way for him or Sian. Nembus was a little shocked I have to say. For a moment Nembus considered to decline the offer, but something suddenly drew him to his bed laying a few feet away. There is a good chance that his lack of sleep had caught up with him finally. Quietly the soldier turned away from his elder and began to go make his way to his pile of blankets, but was stopped by a gloved hand. Looking over his shoulder Nembus's bottomless eyes met bluish-gray ones.   
  
  
Still a little angry from the younger one's prior rudeness the man stated roughly, "Listen, kid, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for your mistress, Lady Hitomi. She asked me to get along with you and I will, but I will not bend over backwards to please you and your blasted companion, Sian. I'm not offering friendship; I'm offering cooperation. Understand?"  
  
  
Nembus's eyes narrowed as he glared back at the fellow fighter. Just when he thought he had believed the old man had changed he did this. In a low, rough voice Nembus growled, "I understand you completely."  
  
  
Then the armored guardian shook off the older man's hand and strode over to his bed sharply. Before one knew it Nembus was nestled comfortably in his bed and fast asleep with Zaado standing at attention in the entrance of the cavern watching the dawn.  
  
  
  
~~~Vision~~~  
A pool of scarlet licked Hitomi's ankles. The liquid felt cold as it began to creep up the maiden's pale legs. Hitomi's emerald eyes widen as the pool began to envelope her body, just like it had done a while back in prior visions. The liquid crawled up her thighs and soon her lower body was lost in the ripples of crimson. The seeress felt as if her soul was being attacked. Pain engulfed her chest burning like hot metal. She felt as if her heart was an inferno bulging within her nerves. Explosions of pain went off in every pore of her body sending new waves of anguish through her frail form. The deep red liquid swirled over her chest and slowly inched its way up the seeress's slim neck while it flowed over her arms. Hitomi went to scream, but the pain caught in her throat locking down her calls. Her silky hair grew sticky with the red substance as it ran over the back of her head leaving only her face visible. The queen's eyes were sparkling with fear as the liquid finally enveloped the last of her leaving only pain and anguish in its wake…  
~~~End of Vision~~~  
  
  
  
Hitomi awoke with a start, but force herself not to cry out. Glancing around with her heart pounding she reestablished where she was. Van's head still laid in her lap where she put it while Merle was asleep on the other side of the fire. The giant was no longer at his place against the wall, but had chose to go to the cave entrance where the other guardians were. Staring down the long tunnel of the cave Hitomi saw that Sian laid asleep with Nembus a few feet away also dozing. Zaado stood at the entrance with his special ax in both hands. Even though it was extremely cold and the man no longer had his cloak he stood at the entrance guarding as if it were a spring day.   
  
  
The seeress stared at the man's back for a while lost in her thoughts. Zaado was strange to her. Both Nembus and Sian she had been able to relate to. They both were very loyal to their stations and comrades with hearts of warriors. Hitomi had easily read them out, but when it came to Zaado it was different. He acted like a general with his advancement as a fighter. Honor seemed more important to him then his duty or was it the opposite? He was a puzzle just like Sian and Nembus had been… and still a little were.   
  
  
Though Hitomi had gotten to know the two first fighters she felt there was something laying in the shadows not mention by the two. It didn't deal with the present or the future, no, the seeress felt it lied somewhere back in the past. There was something laid hidden in their history far back… How far though?… Was it part of their childhood?… Or just before they had become bodyguards, like during the persecution?… Perhaps it even was in the time during their life as bodyguards… Whatever it was Hitomi could tell there was something being untold to her, but why wouldn't they tell her?… She could understand Zaado and possibly Nembus not telling her, but Hitomi couldn't understand why Sian wasn't speaking up. The green warrior and the seeress had created a bond the day they had first met and since then the bond had never broken. Hitomi knew she would rely on Sian the most amongst the 'Ring of Guardians' because she had been the first one she had met and grown close to. Now, however, Hitomi wondered if the bond was only imagination playing in her mind… Why hadn't Sian come forward?…   
  
  
Shaking her head Hitomi closed her eyes in thought. It had only been half a week since the incident at the glass house and yet so much had happened. Visions had flooded her mind again and new Draconians were being introduced into Fanelia. Two new guardians had been discovered and Dornkirk had returned with powerful foes. How was she to finish this war this time?… Would she be standing in the end as victory or be lying on the ground dead as Gaea's savior?… Or would she even win this new battle?… Hitomi had thought of nothing else as the days had gone by and with each day more questions and doubts were pounding at her head. Sighing heavily the seeress felt the weakness in her body and the craving of sleep. Her body never felt so sluggish before. Even days before the journey had begun she had rarely required sleep even with her pregnancy, but right now her body was screaming for it. Sadly though, the visions kept Hitomi from falling asleep. She was so fearful of reliving a prior vision, especially the one she had witness moments ago. That image in particular seemed more effective than the other ones. It felt more… real…   
  
  
Hitomi felt something stir in her lap causing her to glance down at her husband. With a soft moan Van woke and looked up at his dear beloved's face. The moment his eyes focused on the beautiful figure looking over him the king was up in sitting position hugging her fiercely. Hitomi sighed happily as her arms wrapped around his tone bare upper body for the fur cloak had slipped off his shoulders and swirled around his waist. With his face buried in her hair Van's soft whispers were slightly muffled, "Hitomi… Are you alright?"  
  
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes and laughed before pulling away to look at her husband, "I should be asking you that."  
  
  
Van gave her confused look and suddenly remembered what had happened. Before he could ask what had occurred after he had fallen into the river Hitomi began the long tale that he wanted to hear. After a good half hour of explaining Van's eyes traveled to the form standing in the entryway of the tunnel. Quietly Hitomi looked down at her hands lost in her own thoughts. She was so afraid of what was going to happen. She wasn't afraid of her own life. No, she had overcome that. It was the fear of her unborn child that kept the terror lodged in her heart. Silently her pale hands gripped her clothes tightly as they shook. She vowed to protect her child and she would not break it, but she felt as if she were endangering her only child even now. She was an expecting mother on a difficult journey. What if she miscarried?… She didn't think she could live with that…   
  
  
"Hitomi…"  
  
  
The young queen looked up into eyes of burning rubies and lost herself in them. For now her thoughts were eased as Van once again wrapped her in a protective embrace. Closing her eyes and breathing in deep his scent Hitomi felt herself relax. Whenever she was in his arms she felt completely safe… and knew that she was…  
  
  
  
~~~Cavern's Depths~~~  
Hitomi pulled her blue cloak tighter around her as she longed for the warmth of a flame. Van wrapped his arm a little tighter around his angel's shoulders to offer his own body warmth to her. Two hours ago the group had finally decided to leave the area where they had been camped in the cave to begin their journey to the mysterious room mentioned by Zaado. After eating breakfast, packing their things, and dowsing their campfire the group had set off. Also immediately after they had began their walk down through the cave's tunnel the passageway had begun to grow smaller. Slowly at first, but soon it became so small that it allowed only two people to pass through at once. Automatically Zaado had taken the lead seeing that he was the only one who knew where the room, even though their seemed little to divert them off the wrong path -- because there was only one path. Merle had been next in line keeping her dear friends separated from the giant. One could only wonder if the cat-girl had suspicions of the man still, but none could really tell seeing Merle acted as if nothing was wrong. Van and Hitomi had been next with Sian and Nembus taking the rear. The seeress had quickly noticed the three guardians efforts to stay apart.   
  
  
Glancing over her shoulder for a moment Hitomi eyed the two younger fighters that walked behind her. Both met her gaze for a moment before turning their attention back to the walk. With a mute sigh Hitomi turned back around and continued the trek without a single word, though her mind was whirling at full-speed. Those two were still a mystery to Hitomi. For some odd reason the angel queen suspected there was something going on about those two. Little had been said about the way they were acquainted except for the fact that they had been promoted to bodyguards for the royal family at the same time and had started a close friendship after being socially cased out from the other guardians. Thinking while still watching the tunnel ahead Hitomi began to wonder, 'Is there something going on they aren't telling me?'   
  
  
It was a very possible assumption seeing that neither had really discussed in 'detail' about their personal histories. With her brow furrowing slightly Hitomi decided then and there that she would have to have a talk sooner or later with Sian… a one on one personal talk…  
  
  
For about a half hour the group continued their journey in silence before a voice broke the silence. At the sound of the person's words the group halted and turned towards Hitomi, however the seeress was motionless as she too listened to the voice…  
  
  
  
"I don't know…  
What words I can say   
The wind has a way  
To talk to me"  
  
  
  
With eyes wide Hitomi recognized the voice as her own and the song as the one sung to her by Van himself on the night he had proposed. Though the voice was her own the seeress had never spoken a word in the last moment and as everyone else could see she was not doing it even now…  
  
  
  
"Flowers sleep  
A silent Lullaby  
I wait for reply  
I'm ready…"  
  
  
  
Eerily the song bounced along the walls sending chills down the groups spines as they heard the echoes.   
  
  
  
"Quiet day  
Calms me  
Oh, Serenity  
Someone please  
Tell me  
Oh, what is it they say  
Maybe I will know someday…"  
  
  
  
Without thinking the 'Angel' pulled away from her husband and rushed pass Merle and Zaado towards the sound of the voice. Before one could stop her Hitomi had already disappeared around the curve ahead. Springing into action Van raced after his wife with the rest trailing him as the king called out the woman's name.  
  
  
  
"I don't know…  
What words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me"  
  
  
  
As Hitomi raced down the halls sloppily because of her pregnancy she could hear the singer's voice grow louder and the melody became stronger. In the faint background she could hear her husband's cries, but something inside her was screaming at her far louder than his voice could ever carry. Something in her told her it was imperative that she'd go to the source of the voice. There was something there… something there calling her…  
  
  
  
"Flowers sleep  
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready…"  
  
  
  
Hitomi rounded a curve and suddenly the narrow hall of stone became a large spherical room of ice. Halting at the entrance of the room the seeress's emeralds swept over the cold walls in wonder. The room was like a world of mirrors that hung in the air. The room was perfect. The floor was incredible smooth and was a single mirror floor. The walls, however, were a mixture of different sized and shaped ice mirrors creating a half-sphere room. The only exit was the one doorway Hitomi had just pass through making the ice room a dead end. Looking around the seeress could see her reflection playing over several nearby mirrors, but in all the ice mirrors were angled in such a way that the only way she could possibly see herself in all of the slabs of ice was to be directly in the center of the room.   
  
  
Slowly the song began to start up again as the verses were sung. The words and melody chimed throughout the room in a beautiful sound that made the room seem all the more wondrous. Without the conscious of her mind directing her Hitomi stepped towards the center. Only the sound of her footsteps clicking against the cold floor conflicted with the singer's voice. The seeress was then realizing that her voice was coming from inside the room as if someone was playing a recording in that very area. Making her way to the center Hitomi could feel something calling her. With each step the tug on her soul became stronger pulling her a little quicker to the center. As she walked the seeress watched her reflections emerge in other ice mirrors enjoying the splendor. It was the moment that Hitomi's right foot stepped into the very center that the rest of her companions burst into the room. Automatically catching sight of his beloved Van called out, "Hitomi!"  
  
  
A second after her name had carried through the air to her ear Hitomi's left foot stepped into the center of the room coming to rest along side her right foot. In that moment the emblem of the Draconians glowed beneath her feet and across her brow in a fine white light. The two identical crests glowed for only a second before a white shaft of light shot down around Hitomi. Startled the seeress could do nothing, but gasp with the rest of the group. Soon small golden stars began to fly around the room like comets in space dazzling the area with their glory. Panicking Van raced to his wife calling out her name, "Hitomi!"  
  
  
Hitomi could hear her name being called out, but she was frozen where she stood with her eyes fixed on the mirrors in the low area of the ceiling and her back turned to her dear angel king. Van lunged for his true love with an outstretched hand, but the moment he made contact with the pillar of whiteness an unseen power took hold of him and tossed him back. With a groan the young king collided into Zaado and Nembus causing all three of them to fall to the ground in a heap. Sian and Merle turned back to their queen in dread wondering what would happen. Quickly the three men rose to their feet with Van struggling to go to his wife.   
  
  
Angrily the young raven king fought against the hold Nembus and Zaado had on his arms crying, "No let me go! Hitomi needs me!"  
  
  
Neither of the guardians listened to his demands though as they tighten their grips on him. Van continued his vain struggles until Zaado's voice made him freeze, "Lord Van, you can do nothing to help her. The room will hold her like that until it has shown all that is need to be seen. Once it is done she will be released and unharmed. You can do nothing with the powers of the room protecting her."  
  
  
Reluctantly the young noble quite his violent attempts to escape his guards and stared at his dear spouse in concern along with the rest of his companions. With longing and worry clinging to his voice Van whispered, "Hitomi…"  
  
  
Hitomi felt her heart quicken its pace at it thumped in her chest. The golden stars brushed up against her body sending tingling sensations wherever they touched, and Hitomi was powerless to look or brush them away. Her eyes were frozen on the overhead ice slabs watching her reflection in awe. Hitomi's eyes of emeralds came to focus on a single reflection, yet all her reflections did the same like perfect identical images. Suddenly the reflection of the seeress became a blur as another image appear. The image was of a man that had several years under his belt with his slightly grayish-auburn hair and short beard. Before Hitomi could really get a look at the person though another person took the place of the prior man. This figure was instead a young woman in her early prime with long red hair with beautiful curls. Just as quickly as before though the lady's reflection became hazy and formed yet another person… and then another… and then another…   
  
  
Time and time again unknown faces emerge on the ice mirrors as the group and the seeress watched in confusion. None could understand what it meant, but knew there was some importance hidden in these images. Soon more than a hundred faces had passed over the surface of the mirrors. Sian furrowed her brow as she saw an image of a man appear suddenly. The figure had a bushy mustache with short-cropped sandy hair that was nearly a light chestnut. The other two fighters also frowned at the image in confusion. Though Sian spoke very low in a whisper her voice echoed throughout the room like crystal bells loud and strong allowing everyone to hear, "I know I've seen that man somewhere,… but I can't remember…"  
  
  
The two male guardians nodded at the remark, but did not let their eyes stray from the mirrors for fear of missing something important. Suddenly the familiar reflection vanished and reappeared into a woman that made all three guardians gasp. If Hitomi hadn't been frozen where she was she would have also gasped with them at the sight of the woman. The new reflection was of a woman with long brunette hair and beautiful green eyes. Quietly Sian cried out\, "That's Queen Iris!"  
  
  
Van and Merle had never seen an image of the famous woman, but they knew very much about the former queen's legendary past. With shock the 'White Dragon' proclaimed, "That's Queen Iris?!"  
  
  
None of the guardians glanced at the other two nobles, but Nembus did answer his king respectfully, "Yes, that is Queen Iris and I do believe the man that had appeared before her was her father."  
  
  
Zaado and Sian nodded in agreement keeping their eyes focused on the mirrors along with the cat-girl and young king. The giant frowned lightly as another image appeared this time of a woman a little younger than the prior adult before. This woman had shoulder length mud brown hair and eyes identical to the former queen. With surprise hinting in his voice the guardian of ice whispered, "And that's Princess… err… Queen Rachael,… but what does it mean?…"  
  
  
The green maiden scowled as more faces came and went across the ice mirrors before asking bluntly, "Do you think it's showing the royal line of the Draconian's throne? Like it's showing the history of every heir that came into claim of the throne?"  
  
  
Zaado frowned in thought before gruffly stating, "That a very good guess, but I don't see much purpose in showing us all this."  
  
  
"Agreed" growled Nembus annoyed by having their precious time wasted over a history lesson.   
The room again became silent as more unknown faces flashed in the mirrors. As time progressed the images began to quicken and went at such a pace that one barely got a glimpse at the unknown figures' faces. Just as suddenly as the speed of the images had quicken they began to slow as the reflections came to a near halt on a woman who, by way of the image, seemed to be very old. This woman's gray hair was in a bun and showed several dark strains that appeared to be a deep brown in coloration. Eyes of emeralds stared down at the group as a wrinkled face smiled solemnly. None knew the woman except the seeress herself and she was frozen in place so she could not even speak out the lady's name, so Hitomi resorted to saying the woman's name in her mind, 'Grandmother…'  
  
  
The image shifted and soon was replaced with a woman who had long brunette hair and identical emerald eyes. Though neither of the two male guardians knew the woman now shown in the ice Van, Hitomi, Sian, and Merle all knew her well. It was the green maiden to be the first to proclaim, "That's Lady Sukai, Hitomi's mother!"  
  
  
With a crackle of power the image changed yet again to form what all had suspected to be the gentle face of Hitomi. Though it appeared to be the same reflection you would see in any mirror of the young seeress there was something distinguishably odd about her reflection. Around the seeress's body was a white and gold aura surrounding her. It glowed so bright that it almost made the image to be unable to look upon. Van was even forced to place his hand over his fire eyes to see properly. Straining to see the group watched as more figures appeared around and behind the reflection of the 'Angel,' but for some reason the other beings were shadowed in gray making Hitomi stand out among them. Van took a step forward totally lost by the images. What did it all mean? What was this 'room' trying to tell them?…   
  
  
Before he or anyone else could say something the mirror's imagery changed to a beautiful meadow where Hitomi stood in the very center. The golden glow around Hitomi's reflection didn't fade away and the identical girl in the ice looked at the seeress deep into her eyes. At that moment Hitomi's mind lifted from her body and she became the girl in the reflection… looking through her eyes…  
  
  
  
~Vision~  
Hitomi stood in an endless field that stretched so far she could not see the end. Trees and mountains dotted the area in the far distance, but other than that there was little to obscure her view. The only thing that destroyed the field was the valley that dipped through the field about several hundred yards away from the seeress. Hitomi knew as she glanced up at the single mooned sky that she stood in the Mystic Valley. The gentle breeze carried the scent of spring grass making Hitomi think of Van. Closing her eyes she breathed deep taking in the wondrous scent as the wind combed her hair.   
  
  
Suddenly the air grew thick with smoke causing Hitomi to cough several times. Opening her emeralds the seeress could barely hold back her gasp in shock. Looking over the same field and valley Hitomi felt her heart would shatter. The ground was now pitch black with burnt vegetation and stone as the ground stained by fire. Storm clouds thundered in the red sky angrily. Several bodies covered in blood covered the area making the seeress want to cry.   
  
  
Trembling with fear and shock Hitomi walked over to the nearest form. The person was turned onto their side with their back to her so the angel woman knelt down and pulled the figure backwards. Sian's lifeless face looked up at the 'Angel' with dead cloudy eyes. Tears slipped from her emeralds eyes as Hitomi's hands flew over her mouth.  
  
  
  
  
~Ice Room~  
Sian gasped at the sight of her bloody body shown in the ice mirrors. Everyone's eyes grew wide in astonishment to see the green maiden dead in the ice walls. Red liquid dripped from the guardian's mouth in the reflection and Hitomi could barely hold down her churning stomach at the sight. In the mirror the young seeress passed her slim hand still surrounded in the golden glow over the dead warrior's eyes to close Sian's eyelids respectfully.   
  
  
  
  
~Vision~  
Hitomi could feel the wave of tears falling now though she tried to remind herself it was a vision and not reality. Stiffly the angel woman rose to her feet still staring at the dead guardian in remorse. It was at this moment Hitomi realized the song that had been chiming throughout the room had stopped and had been replaced with a dark, yet familiar, voice that hissed through the air, "You failed them, seeress…"  
  
  
Hitomi's eyes grew wide and swirled around to meet the speaker that stood behind her. The figure was no more than a shadow of black smoke curling in mid air and stared back at her with invisible eyes. The seeress's emeralds grew wider as she whispered, "Dornkirk…"  
  
  
The dark presence ignored her reply and growled victoriously, "You have failed again to save the ones you hold closest to your heart, dear 'Seeress of the Mystic Moon'…"   
  
  
For some reason Hitomi felt drawn to something behind her as if the being of smoke was directing her there. Ever so slowly the seeress turned around and the moment her gaze fell on what laid there she wished she had never looked…  
  
  
  
  
~Ice Room~  
Van's mouth hung open in shock as a stared at the reflection above. In a low whisper that bounced from wall to wall the young king said, "No…"  
  
  
Shown in the mirrors of slick ice was the dead form of his foster-sister, Merle. The young cat-girl looked completely mauled with so much blood on her one wondered how a single being could have so much blood in them. Clutched protectively in Merle's dead arms was a small white bundle covered in her blood. Merle clutched her brother's arm as she looked up at the image and whimpered. It was such a horrible sight to see yourself dead like that.  
  
  
In the reflection Hitomi raced over to her dead advisor crying endless tears as she cried, "No, Merle!"  
  
  
As she came to the feline's side the seeress noticed two other forms lying not far away from the cat and female guardian. Though their bodies were torn apart and covered in thick crimson Hitomi knew automatically who it was, especially when she spotted the two figures' weapons. More tears spilled as the royal whispered, "No… Nembus… Zaado…"  
  
  
"You failed them…"  
  
  
Hitomi turned around angrily and yelled at the cloud of blackness, "Who did this?!"  
  
  
Dornkirk laughed heartily before growling venomously, "You did…"  
  
  
The seeress narrowed her eyes and growled back, "You lie!"  
  
  
The black smoke shook a moment as if it were shaking his head in reply. Dornkirk snarled at the woman with all the darkness that could be accumulated, "No… Perhaps you did not directly cause their deaths,… but their deaths were a result of your actions…"  
  
  
Hitomi took a step back not wanting to hear what he was saying to her. The world seemed to spin as the seeress brought a hand to her brow and whimpered, "No…"  
  
  
"Yes" the emperor of Zaibach hissed, "Even your husband could not escape death because of you…"  
  
  
Hitomi felt her heart shatter and she fell to her knees letting them strike so hard against the ground that they gushed with blood. Holding her pale hands over her ears the seeress squeezed her eyes shut and yelled, "NO!"  
  
  
Suddenly the world became dark and the angel woman was left to nothing. The blood that dripped from the cuts on her knees created a pool around her slowly. Opening her emeralds again Hitomi saw the pool become larger and larger before it completely surrounded her. In a matter of seconds the liquid began to creep up her body just like in her visions. The liquid crawled up her thighs and soon her lower body was lost in the ripples of crimson. The seeress felt as if her soul was being attacked. Pain engulfed her chest burning like hot metal. She felt as if her heart was an inferno bulging within her nerves. Explosions of pain went off in every pore of her body sending new waves of anguish through her frail form. The deep red liquid swirled over her chest and slowly inched its way up the seeress's slim neck while it flowed over her arms. Hitomi went to scream, but the pain caught in her throat locking down her calls. Her silky hair grew sticky with the red substance as it ran over the back of her head leaving only her face visible. The queen's eyes were sparkling with fear as the liquid finally enveloped the last of her leaving only pain and anguish in its wake. Then the world went black…  
~End of Vision~  
  
  
  
  
~Ice Room~  
The three guardians gasped at the sight of the blood enveloping their queen. Van and Merle gaped in astonishment barely able to stand the sight of it all. Suddenly the mirrors of slick transparency became black with only the white pillar and golden stars as illumination for them. It was then that Hitomi heard the voice again pounding in her mind.  
  
  
"You might not have failed yet, seeress,…" the voice hissed joyfully, "but the time grows near… and your friends will suffer with you!"  
  
  
That's when Hitomi felt that power flow through her. She felt her mind snap like it had done so many times before. No longer frozen in the shaft of light the seeress hunched over with eyes closed and clenched fists. Gritting her teeth together the burning power flew through her veins at a remarkable rate. Hitomi's brunette hair began to lift in a mysterious wind flapping wildly around her face. It was at this moment the group looked at Hitomi. With a growl from the maiden of royal blood two wings shot out from her back in a beautiful flutter of feathers.   
  
  
Sian stared at her mistress wings in new dread as she noticed the color of the precious items. No longer were her queen's feathers pure white, but now a very soft gray almost unnoticeable to the guardian. If it hadn't been for the fact that the seeress was standing in a pillar of white light with her wings against the shaft the guardian would never have noticed the difference in color. The green maiden's eyes of silver stared at her mistress in fear, as she muttered, "No than that means--"  
  
  
She never got a chance to say for it was then Hitomi reared back with the white emblem of the angel race shining brightly on her brow as she yelled, "NO!"  
  
  
The young queen's body became enveloped in an aura of gold, red, and white colors swirling together. Small beams of identical colors from the sphere shot from Hitomi's body in all directions as her cry echoed everywhere. The room began to shake as the ice began to shatter. Soon the ceiling began to crumble and fall down upon them and none could do anything about it…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Whoa, another long chapter. Did you like it? Please review. I only got one review for my last chapter! (Thanks a lot Liz)~  
  
  
~What's going to happen to our heroes? What was Sian thinking when she saw Hitomi's wings? Will Zaado be loyal to Hitomi now? And what do those darn images and visions mean?! Read and find out in our next chapter when one of demons face off with the group in 'Chapter 13: Merge'!~  
  
  
~Okay, don't kill me when you read this, but this can't be helped. The next chapter will be unable to be posted until sometime in late Feb. *hides behind a desk* Sorry, but I must work on a project for a major scholarship plus I just got a job yesterday and will be working soon. The deadline for the scholarship is the 25th so some time after that I should post the next chapter. I'm really sorry for the delay and hope you will forgive me. Sorry~ 


	13. The Merge

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters! Characters such as Sian, Nembus, Kusari, etc. are my own creation and I would appreciate that no one use my characters in their own writings without my consent. Thank you~  
  
  
~Sorry for the wait. Hope it was worth waiting for. Tell me what you think~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 ~ The Merge  
  
  
~Ice Cave~  
The shards of beautiful dark ice sparkled as they fell, but no one look upon the wondrous display with any emotion other than fear. The cold daggers flew down at them in a roar making their hearts stop. Van automatically reached for Merle and hunched over her to protect his dear sister. Nembus did the same with Sian surprising the green warrior while Zaado simple raised his arms over his head as a shield. Hitomi was the only one that was calm and still as the world crumbled around them.   
  
  
For some unknown reason the seeress felt completely at ease-- at least her body was. Her mind, however, was screaming in terror as darkness rain down from above her head. Her colorless eyes stared at her enemy of ice in a cold-sweat knowing there was nothing to be done,… but there was something she could do… As the danger grew incredible close the destined angel raised her hands on reflex. Warmth swirled around her hands as the pale palms glowed white. Crying out as pain engulfed her chest the seeress released two comets of snowy power. The two orbs shrilled with wonder as they hit chunks of falling roof. Chunks of coldness became a show of fireworks as the ice exploded into soft dust. There was no time for another vole though and the rest of the roof crashed down.   
  
  
Van removed his arms from overhead to see why hadn't the cave roof fallen on them. Looking up the raven royal saw a cloudy blue sky staring down at him. What remained of the ice room now laid in ruins around him and the others. Chunks of ice now laid in shards on the ground no longer the color of empty blackness they once were. Snowflakes continued to fall from the sky, but it was a soft snowfall that showed only gentleness. Glancing around Van noticed the others also coming up to stand without a single injury marking them. His rubies gleamed in the sunlight as he looked at the area that the angels and cat stood in. Though all around them there were chunks of sharp pieces of ice in huge piles in the area the five of them stood in was completely empty of the dangerous items. The others looked at their surroundings in utter confusion wondering how it had been possible for them to come out of the event untouched. Looking away from them momentarily Van caught sight of the seeress in the exact spot she had last been seen in.   
  
  
The shaft of white light had been extinguished a while ago when the room had first begun to crumble, yet Hitomi still stood in a sphere of mixing gold, red, and white colors. With here wings outstretched it made the maiden look all the more glorious except for the fact that her feathers were becoming duller with each minute. Hitomi's wings were still white, but slowly they were beginning to become a light gray only distinguishable when placed next to something white. With snow and pearly light surrounding the seeress it was hard not to see the grayness of her wings. With her back to the group none could tell much about the seeress making the situation become very suspenseful.   
  
  
Nembus lent a hand to Sian and gratefully the maiden took it as she rose to her feet. Zaado and Merle also were on their feet in a matter of moments staring with the others at their queen in wonder. Hitomi stood in a glory of power that swelled around her, but in her mind she was lost…  
  
  
  
  
  
~Vision~  
The seeress stood in the familiar black void listening to the silence. Though her surroundings were dark and dim she was not. She glowed in golden fire while she stood in the center of the vastness. Her now emerald eyes stared straight in front of her as she let her mind churn in thought.  
  
  
What was happening to her? She felt as if her soul were a flame that was slowly burning her into nothing. Each time she used the strange powers contained within her the pain grew steadily worse… although the evidence completely confused her… If it was becoming more and more painful to use these strange powers why was she able to use them longer?… Last time when she fought Ana she had barely been able to attack her for more then two minutes before she went back to normal and then when she had fought Dornkirk she had been able to hold up for a while longer… Now she still stood with the power still flowing through her for over five minutes without the littlest sign of weakening, yet the pain was unbearable anguish. What was wrong?  
  
  
"So seeress…" drawled a voice in the darkness, "How do you feel now when you know the lives of your comrades will end at a result of your failure?"  
  
  
Hitomi locked her jaw in anger as she listened to the harsh words. Images of the past vision of her dead friends ran before her eyes in an instant before she growled in a low voice, "I will not listen to your deception, Dornkirk. I will never let that happen and you know it. I would die first before my friends ever did."  
  
  
Somewhere in the shadows a chuckled sounded echoing deadly through the corners of the blackness, "Yes,… yes… I know all too well,… You see, oh seeress, when the time comes and we face one another you will fall, but for revenge for all you have done I will allow you to live… at least long enough to watch your friends die at my hands…"  
  
  
The 'Angel' closed her eyes as she felt her sorrow take hold, but she refused to acknowledge the guilt for she could not show her enemy her weakness. Swallowing a choked sob Hitomi shouted, "Why don't you face me now, Dornkirk?! Are you frightened?! Scared of a young woman?!"  
  
  
Soon a feeling of anger crackled in the air around her and Hitomi knew she had struck the right cord once she heard the man's growled reply, "Listen, seeress! I am Dornkirk! Once known as the man, Issac, and I fear no one! I am the most powerful being in the universe now, possible only second to Joutei!"  
  
  
"Where is Joutei?!" the woman shouted at the mention of the god's name, "What have you done with him?!"  
  
  
A low chuckle rang from her adversary, "Do not concern yourself with him now. He is in safe keeping where you will never think to look and if you dare to venture to his 'cell' you will find yourself also locked away for all can enter, but none can escape."  
  
  
Hitomi grinded her teeth in frustration, "I never knew you were one for riddles, Dornkirk."  
  
  
Another chuckle came before he snarled, "Well here's another for your earlier question. The only reasons that I have waited to face you, seeress, is because of two important things I'm waiting to happen."  
  
  
Hitomi glanced in all directions of the darkness for a moment before asking quite simply, "Which are?"  
  
  
Laughter echoed in the queen's pale ears for a moment deafening in its pitch, but soon it dwindled down back to the familiar chuckle. With great amusement the dark emperor said, "You're pretty demanding for a woman who should fear me."  
  
  
Hitomi smirked humorously, "I don't fear anyone, least of all you, Dornkirk!"  
  
  
Again the maiden had struck a chord and anger once again sizzled in the air before the man hidden in the darkness shouted angrily, "You might not fear me now, seeress, but once we face each other you will know fear, far worse than you can even imagine!"  
  
  
The young woman could barely hold back her cringe as she heard the dark threat. Of course she had lied when she had said she did not fear him. That was such an empty lie. Dornkirk was the being she feared most of all. He had the power and the ability to destroy her and all she cared for. Her life wasn't really the problem of her fear, it was the fact of others dying along with her that sent chills of terror down her spine, but she would never let him know that or that would be the end.   
  
  
"But I guess I'll be considerate for now" Dornkirk soon replied in a much calmer voice, "I will give you half of the answer to you. I wait for the last of the guardians to be drawn from hiding."  
  
  
"Why are they so important?" Hitomi demanded with a scowl, "I thought I was all you were concerned with."  
  
  
"Again you step out of your boundaries, seeress…" the fallen ruler growled in annoyance, "But I will give you your answer. I wait because I want you to suffer as much as possible. So the more lives brought to me to slaughter to greater your pain."  
  
  
Hitomi frowned slightly at the reply, "I can see through your words, Dornkirk. There something else about the guardians you want. What is it?!"  
  
  
Then there was silence in the void as the 'Girl from the Mystic Moon' tensely awaited an answer. For a moment Hitomi began to wonder if Dornkirk had possibly left, but soon the reply came, so low that she nearly missed it.   
  
  
"You are sharp, seeress" came the dark voice of her greatest enemy, "Sharper than I have given you credit for. You are correct in saying that there is more, but for now you will be ignorant of that knowledge. I will see just how sharp you are… I will let you discover the truth for yourself."  
  
  
Growling Hitomi mulled over his answer angry for being left in the dark again about his confidential knowledge. She had to give him credit though. He knew how to play his cards right and he surely wasn't about to show what was up his sleeves. Whatever he had in stored for her and the others he wanted to leave as a surprise, but that just made Hitomi more confident.   
  
  
Smirking again the seeress laughed, "Why not tell me, Dornkirk? Or are you afraid that me knowing will destroy your strategy?"  
  
  
Before he could answer Hitomi felt a sudden pull on her senses. Someone was coming… Carefully the young woman released her mind seeking out the presence she felt. She was right in assuming that it was someone else that she did not know about. Silently Hitomi study the being feeling for its level of power. Before she could truly study the mysterious presence though Dornkirk interrupted, "You feel it don't you?"  
  
  
Hitomi snapped her attention away from the presence back to the darkness that hid her adversary. After not saying a word the demon emperor replied, "You can feel her coming…"  
  
  
"Who?" the 'Angel' asked lost.   
  
  
"I sent three of my followers to the areas that the guardians supposedly are hiding" Dornkirk said proudly, "One of them is rapidly approaching you and your friends."  
  
  
Hitomi swirled around in blind hope of finding where the demon ruler was hiding, "What will she do when she reaches us?"  
  
  
"Destroy all who are with you" he replied as if it was nothing, "And then bring you to me."  
  
  
Confused even more the seeress said, "I thought you wanted to watch me suffer as much as possible by waiting, but you have sent your demons to finish my friends off before I even face you Dornkirk. You say two things at once! Speak your purposes!"  
  
  
"Are you not a being who can see into the past, present, and future!" he chuckled darkly at her, "Open your small mind and think. Perhaps I plan to kill each of you slowly or perhaps I have very short patience, but the truth is it goes with my plans. When we face at the Mystic Valley you will realize everything, seeress,… but far too late."  
  
  
"So you say we will face one another at the Mystic Valley?" Hitomi asked quickly hoping to get a quick response back before this vision faded. She could already feel herself leaving this vastness and returning to reality.   
  
  
"Yes" he whispered as the world began to wash away, "There will be the battle ground where blood will spill from your loved ones. It will be there that you realize all the answers for your many questions, but for now I leave you to face this female demon. Be warned, seeress, this follower though not much of a fighter has a great passion for death. I taught her that when I use to be alive before the 'Great War' for you see she was the dame of my twin sons, Kusari and Kaosu…"  
  
  
Hitomi's eyes of sparkling emeralds grew wide as she yelled out, "WHAT?!"   
  
  
It was too late to confront Dornkirk anymore though for the darkness began to grow brighter with light and the vision began to disappear, however, Hitomi heard the wry chuckle of the Zaibach emperor and knew he had said that last bit of information just to see her shock. True or not, Hitomi knew she had to face another danger with her friends' lives on the line as always.  
~End of Vision~  
  
  
  
  
  
The sphere of colors dimmed to nothing and slowly the dark forest green became evident once again in the seeress's eyes. The white emblem of the Draconians finally faded leaving behind her pale forehead. Hitomi twirled her face towards the sky in time to see the dark form burst through the cloud cover straight towards her and the others. On seeing their queen's direction of attention change the group turned their eyes in confusion in the same direction the 'Angel' looked.   
  
  
Down from the sky in a rush came the dark form of their attacker. Sian narrowed her eyes, as the figure became close enough to decipher and growled beneath her breath. The green maiden could feel her stomach do a small flip-flop from the power she felt radiating from its dark host. The guardian knew it was one of the demons and on reflex her senses grew sharp ready for battle. Looking through the corner of her eyes she noticed Nembus and Zaado had both readied their weapons and now stood in defensive postures as well. They were perfect soldiers. Without a thought they could be ready for anything just because of their well train reflexes. Sometimes it amazed her to see how each of them could be so tense one minute and then in perfect union they would all go into their fighting modes. Life as royal bodyguards had trained not only their mental skills, but their defensive skills as well.   
  
  
In a fit of snow flying everywhere because of the wind created by her demon wings the dark figure landed before the group. Only twenty yards away the cloaked enemy stood with her wings stretched out against the white world making her look very much like the dreaded creatures known as the gargoyles. Sian bared her teeth as she rushed to stand by her queen, but Hitomi's words stopped her before she could even take three steps, "Be still, Sian. Stay where you are."  
  
  
The green maiden looked at her mistress in shock. Why was she telling her to stay away? Carefully the woman studied the two figures before her. The cloaked being stood in the rubble of the ice cave's remains in a standoff against the angel that was surrounded in a glowing sphere of gold, red, and white. Their pairs of eyes were locked in a dark stare as if daring the other to blink. Frowning Sian took another step towards the two causing the seeress's voice to ring out firmly, "Sian, I command you to keep your position!"  
  
  
The guardian gaped as she stared at her ruler as the ones behind her started. What was she thinking?! She couldn't face this demon alone yet it seemed she was firm on doing so. What was her plan? To get killed?! Sian froze letting the chilled wind cause her cloak to flutter lightly.   
  
  
Hitomi saw that the forest warrior would no longer try to advance and brought her attention back to the demon ahead of her. Through the shadows concealing the creature's face the seeress could see a pair of ice blue eyes gleaming at her. Frowning Hitomi thought of Kusari and Kaosu. Their identical eyes shone in her mind brightly. This woman's eyes were a perfect match with the twin angels making Dornkirk's story about this lady to seem true,… but was it?  
  
  
Brushing off the question the 'Angel' studied her adversary as she did the same. A growing tension began to form between them sending a shaky suspense in time as the group waited for one to speak.  
  
  
It was their enemy that broke the silence. In a throaty female voice the demon hissed, "So… I have finally found you, Hitomi Kazanki Fanel, 'Seeress of the Mystic Moon'… Though you show off a bit of power at the moment, I must say I'm disappointed. I thought you would be more powerful according to the stories I've heard from my sons and their father."  
  
  
Hitomi's brow furrowed as white eyes studied the woman silently. In a low and steady voice the seeress asked, "So what Dornkirk said was true… You are Kusari and Kaosu's mother…"  
  
  
Gasps sounded behind the seeress at the remark and caused the demon to smile wickedly as she snarled like an animal, "You are correct. I did bear both of them years ago before I was killed in the 'Great War' along with several Zaibach soldiers."  
  
  
"How can that be possible?!" Nembus cried from the sidelines, "It's physically impossible for Dornkirk to have created sons in his age!"  
  
  
The demon woman glanced at the soldier for a moment before bringing an ebony claw to her hood. Slowly the dark follower pulled back the garment revealing her twisted face of scale and skin. If it weren't for the deformity of the dark patches covering her face the woman might have been considered quite beautiful. Her hair was of cold sunshine that came down to her shoulders with sharp eyes of blue ice to go with her rigid demeanor. She looked a lot like her blonde son except for the black patches. Smirking the woman hissed darkly, "When Zaibach was reaching its prime in power Dornkirk was growing very old and knew he would die in years to come, if not by the hands of his enemies, but by old age so he decided he wanted an heir to finish out his goals for revenge. Unfortunately he was too old to bring forth a child so scientists decided they could clone him a descendant. The only thing was that they needed a woman to impregnate with his provided DNA to bring forth the heir. Dornkirk did not want someone like Dilandau as his son to say the least. He wanted a child who was created with true blood-filled genes, not scientifically created ones. They began a search of all female Zaibach soldiers who would volunteer to be the bearing of his child."  
  
  
Closing her blue eyes the woman sneered, "It was great honor to bear the emperor's child and many offered themselves, though there were limited women in the army for the position, however, Lord Dornkirk chose me. I guess he found my beauty appealing and thus they injected me with his DNA and I became a mother. I bore both into the world proudly years before the war and soon they went into a secret military camp to begin their training--"  
  
  
"You mean brain-washing!" Hitomi snapped angrily causing everyone to jump.   
The demon stared at the seeress for a moment before growling, "Perhaps you would see it that way, but to us we created perfect soldiers willing ready to finish whatever their father didn't. When their father and I died in the 'Great War' both of them were still in the secret camp with a small percentage of the remaining Zaibach army. Over the following years our sons regrouped the scattered soldiers of our mighty kingdom and went to finish what they had been taught to do. They went to gain revenge for their father and so they went after you, seeress."  
  
  
Hitomi continued to frown as she whispered, "So that is the story between Dornkirk's blood-relationship to them… That explains a lot… Though so much remains to be hidden in the shadows…"  
  
  
In a graceful sweep the Zaibach soldier of old went into a fighting stance and bared her fangs like a wild dog, "Now I come in the name of my sons' father to finish what all three of them died trying to do."  
  
  
Sian's eyes of silver narrowed at the offensive posture and took a step to take on the enemy, but a firm glare from Hitomi stopped her feet from moving. The young queen glanced at the other two guardians warning them with her emerald eyes to stay exactly where they were. The forest maiden took her bow carefully in her hands and played with the golden thread with her fingers tensely. Her body was itching for a fight and the fighter within her was screaming at her to protect her queen. Tentatively the war angel took a small step in the direction of the royal woman.  
  
  
Hitomi's head snapped around at Sian's movement and she firmly stated, "Stay back, Sian. This is my fight."  
  
  
The green warrior locked her jaws in agitation. She hated to be deprived of a battle especially one that looked so great a challenge. In the back of her mind she noticed how the other two guardians were just as tense with desire for battle, but they all had strong wills and kept their positions. With the silver and gold bow still clutched in her pale hand the 'Guardian of the Forest' waited for the battle to begin.  
  
  
The seeress turned away from her friends then and carefully adjusted her feet spreading them out slightly. Her hands became two tight fists ready to fly into war as emeralds narrowed on the dark warrior before her. Again a war surged in the young queen. Her two sides both shouted in her mind demanding to be heard. The fighter within her was commanding her to fight the enemy and claim victory while her other more logically side was telling her she should step aside and allow Sian or the others battle. Hitomi was, after all, pregnant and in no condition to fight this being. Besides what if she messed up; she was no warrior, but neither was her opponent.  
  
  
Grinding her teeth together the 'Angel' felt the fighter within her win. She didn't want her friends to get hurt on her account and if that meant battling this she-demon then so be it. With a shout Hitomi's wings beat fiercely making her fly through the air at her adversary. In the same moment the demon woman was airborne and the fight was on!  
  
  
They rushed each other at first growling at each other as they did. The Zaibach lady quickly formed a small black-purple orb in one hand and tossed it at the seeress with perfect aim. Hitomi went to do the same to counter, but her hand came up empty shocking her. Looking up from her empty palm the seeress noticed the dark comet whizzing towards her and swiftly dodged the attack just in time. The ebony sphere hit the ground with crashing thunder causing the world to shake momentarily and bellow with smoke. The two women passed each other and turned around in mid-air stopping their flight. Without wasting time the demon maiden brought her hands side-by-side in front of her and formed a large ball of darkness the size of a four basketballs. With a cry the orb was released and went flying in a hiss. Hitomi tried once again to form the familiar ball of white light, but failed. This time the royal angel could not avoid the attack and with a painful thud the globe struck the maiden square in the chest. Anguish crackled through Hitomi's bones suddenly and she felt as if electricity was running through her veins. Invisible needles began to stick into her flesh drawing out the horrible torment with a cry. The beautiful seeress threw back her head at the sudden blow and gave such a scream that the strongest man would have begged for the torture to stop.   
  
  
Van felt his heart shatter at the sight of his beloved being shot down from the sky. Black lightning encircled the seeress as she fell causing her body to rattle in pain. Though it was beautiful the scene was bone chilling at the same time. With a loud crash the angel queen fell to the ground sending up a soft cloud of whiteness. Hitomi weakly opened her eyes and found herself on her side. Her first thought was for her child. Was it alright?… For a moment Hitomi remained still waiting for movement to come from her swollen stomach. After a full minute, which seemed like a full year, a soft kick erupted from inside her causing a wave of relief to run over her. As long as her unborn was all right she didn't care if she had four cracked ribs and was bleeding to death.   
  
  
Aching all over Hitomi rose onto one arm and one knee struggling to her feet with great difficulty. Luckily for her she had escaped serious injury with just a few bruised ribs and few small cuts, though it felt worse. Getting onto her feet the maiden turned her eyes back to the sky wondering where her opponent was. The vast blue was clear of dark shadows making Hitomi slightly nervous. Where was she?…   
  
  
Automatically the seeress opened her senses looking for the familiar presence of the demon woman closing her eyes silently. The awareness was soon discovered with little trouble causing Hitomi's emeralds to snap open at the location. Before the angel queen could move she felt a swell of power come screeching towards her from behind. Desperately the 'Angel' beat her wings barely evading the large comet that crashed where Hitomi once stood. A small crater became the desolate spot marking the strength of the dark lady. Growling in frustration the seeress swirled around to meet the dark one, but frown in surprise when she saw no sign of the ebony beast.   
  
  
Merle hugged her brother's arm tightly as she bit her lower lip in concern for her sister-in-law and dear friend. She could feel her brother's shudders at the moments Hitomi came into close contact with further attacks.   
  
  
Nembus snorted in frustration at being unable to locate the enemy, "How can this demon be so fast?! Not even Dornkirk had been this quick!"  
  
  
The giant beside the shorter warrior squeezed his eyes shut in concentration growling with equal annoyance, "Yes, but you can tell she's not much of a fighter. Her form is rather sloppy, and she's playing with Queen Hitomi. A true fighter would have gone straight to the kill if they could and Queen Hitomi has given her several opportunities already."  
  
  
In front of the two male guardians stood the green female listening only to half of their words as she observed the battle. Sian's skin twitched with desire to be let in the fray, but with great effort her feet stayed planted to the earth. Grinding her teeth the forest maiden eyed their surroundings scanning for any type of movement. This demon enjoyed playing cat and mouse it seemed and was doing an excellent job of it.   
  
  
Glancing at her queen Sian noticed Hitomi kept turning towards random directions. The guardian realized the seeress was locating the demon a moment to late. Every time Hitomi would find the demon and turn towards her the dark woman would be gone. Frowning the war angel began to also notice the demon's presence and began to follow her movement carefully. Sian smirked as she began to recognize a pattern in the creature's locations. Sharply the guard's silver eyes narrowed at a certain spot waiting for the arrival for the demon. In seconds a shadow appeared in the sky unseen by all except the green one. Sian was about to look towards the next spot in the pattern, but was stopped when she saw the demon's hand glow darkly.   
  
  
Growling the guardian knew what was about to happen. The woman was about to attack again! Without even thinking or mentioning her discovery to the others Sian released her pearly wings causing everyone nearby to start. Baring her teeth and holding her bow tightly in one pale hand Sian flew swiftly towards her mistress. Nembus gaped at the fleeting form of his best friend and shouted, "SIAN!"  
  
  
The winged warrior didn't listen though as her eyes of hard metal focused on the attacker above. By now Hitomi had finally located the demon's position and was turning around to face her, but too slow for already a large ball of energy had formed in the demon's hands. The orb of blackness grew and grew until its size was nearly that of a small room! Ebony lightning shattered over the sphere crackling in power as it was lifting over the demon's head. It was at this moment that everyone noticed the demon and the supreme danger glaring down at their queen. They gaped in fright at the power radiating from the growing attack. Only a few more seconds and the terrible mass of destruction would be released.   
  
  
The group that had remained on the sidelines far too long jumped into action and barreled through the rubble in a frenzy to reach their queen. The angels released their wings and hollered out the royal's name. Unfortunately none would be able to reach her in time leaving their soul hope on the shoulders of Sian. Though the distance between her and her mistress were only twenty yards it might have been a mile, for Sian felt she was going far too slow. Every second count and she tried desperately to use each one to her fullest. Her pearly wings stretched as far out as possible and her rhythm quickened to its max, but still she was too slow. In the corner of her eyes she had seen the release of the sphere and knew it was faster than her. To others she was like a snowy blur shooting through the air. Their hopes began to grow higher, but soon plummeted when they saw how fast the black sphere was going. It didn't look good for either of the noble women.   
  
  
Hitomi's deep pupils began to reflect the purple darkness that shone in the sky. In that moment the world stopped. Though the ball of death continued to descend from above towards the seeress the rest of her surroundings fell away from her. Emerald eyes were transfixed on the orb and her mind could focus on nothing else. Time became irrelevant to her as she was frozen where she was. Her mind had shut down in fear and nothing would seem to bring her back…  
  
  
Suddenly it was over. It's hard to say exactly what occurred in the last moments, but after the attack made contact a large explosion erupted sending earth, snow, and light in all directions. Cries of astonishment along with only half-distinguishable names sounded with the noise mingling with the loud blast. Once the dust settled a large crater had been carved into the ground leaving nothing behind. The group at first thought their friends were no more and their hearts stopped, but soon they caught sight of a heap laying a few yards away from the hole in the ground.  
  
  
Hitomi blinked several times trying to realize where she was. She tried to rise off her back, but somebody lied over her holding her to the ground by their weight. Grunting weakly the seeress pushed the figure off her letting the being slide to the earth beside her. Aching all over Hitomi rose into an awkward sitting position (because of her pregnancy) and turn to look down at the person beside her. The queen's eyes grew wide in horror as they saw the forest guardian lying in the dirt. Sian's eyes were closed shut squeezing tightly as she battled the pain going through her body. If she had not been trained so well she would have been crying helplessly, but with her sheer willpower no crystal droplets formed. Half of her body was covered in blood while the other half look fairly dirty with dust and bruises. Lines of scarlet dripped from a fleshy head wound buried somewhere in her dark locks. Gashes were cut deep into her skin all down her right upper arm while crimson became the color of her skin. The green material of her clothes was still intact, but now there were several more rips and tears added to the already damaged attire from previous battles. Her cloak had been singed quite bad leaving only half of it to remain including the hood. Somehow her legs had escaped the tortures all together without a bruise to be discovered, however, Sian's wings didn't fair as well. One was severely sprained and blotted with pink feathers here and there. The other pearly wing was mostly just bruised up, but because of the other it was obvious she wouldn't be flying for a while.   
  
  
As Hitomi stared down at her friend she felt the familiar burning sensation start in her chest enveloping her heart. Emotions flew through her mind become a clash within her that she could not decipher. She did feel the rage burning in her. Images of the past flashed before her eyes. The time Folken had died… the day her grandfather had died saving her… When Resshi had taken a blow to save her… When Van had sacrificed himself for her life… Again and again people had suffered so she would not… All her life people had done things for her so she would never feel torments and death. Lives had ended because of her from the beginning of the 'Great War' and still more fell. Like prophecy had spoken blood had stained her hands from their deaths, not just the death of her people, but also the deaths of the one who had suffered in her stead. All because of her… her… She was the one responsible for it all… and that knowledge sent a rage through her that she had never known; even the times when the same feeling had erupted in her blood it had never felt so powerful!   
  
  
Hitomi felt herself go over the edge of some unknown crevice and step over an important threshold. The moment she was on the other side a new feeling plagued her chest -- pain. It felt like a thousand knives were piercing her in the chest digging their way to her heart. Her pale hands flew over her heart as her blood pounded in her ears. An agonizing throb began to tear in her flesh making the seeress scream in anguish. Salty tears spilled from her closed eyes and her body, still kneeling, hunched over. Brown locks fell around her face hiding her facial expression of torment. Sweat mingled with her tears and dampened her face. Her jawbones grinded together as her breaths came out in sharp hisses through her clenched teeth. The pearly wings behind her twitched every so often in rhythm to her painful breathing.   
  
  
Merle and Van were suddenly at her side showing that they had arrived unnoticed by her because of the distracting pain engulfing her body. The young king knelt before her and took her shoulders in his firm hands trying to steady her jerky movements of convulsion. Urgently he asked, "Hitomi! What is it?!"  
  
  
Her emerald eyes snapped open for a moment before shutting close again. In a gasping voice she cried, "Pain--… in the chest--… it hurts--…"  
  
  
Hitomi hunched over even tighter making herself almost into a ball as a new wave of intensity went through her pores. Her husband watched helpless as his beloved struggled with an internal battle he could not assist in. Van glanced over at the rest looking for help. Nembus was hunched over Sian checking her injuries carefully with a blank face. Zaado with his wings still out towered over them with his trained eyes of blue-gray watching the figure of darkness flying in the sky. Turning back to his spouse he saw Merle desperately trying to soothe the woman of destiny by rubbing her arm and whispering a few soft words, "It'll be over in a minute, Hitomi. Just hang on a little longer."  
  
  
The young cat-girl's words though could have been screams and the seeress would not have heard them. The pain was so excruciating that all Hitomi could focus upon was that alone. Both of the noble siblings noticed the woman had not heard and glanced at one another in concern. What was happening to their dear Hitomi?   
  
  
Sian struggled against the torment inflicted on her body and slowly opened her eyes. Even that small bit of movement caused a new wave of pain to flow through her flesh. Her silver jewels looked up into black bottomless ones. Sian could fell a pair of strong arms holding her up in a sitting position and knew Nembus held her. Grunting slightly from her pain the green guardian forced herself to sit up on her owns and felt the arms of her companion fall away. Looking up she noticed the giant warrior looming nearby as he glared up into the sky. Smirking the woman looked over at her best friend meeting a confused gaze before grunting painfully, "Nembus,… go…"  
  
  
The warrior frowned at his close friend in confusion and asked, "What do you mean 'go,' Sian?"  
  
  
Wincing slightly the brunette maiden of war grunted, "Go finish that wench… I'll be fine…"  
  
  
Both of the male fighters started surprised to see such fire still in the friend after such a horrible attack. It only showed how strong Sian could be. Smirking devilishly the giant angel looked up into the sky once again, "Of course, kid. I would never turn down a worthy battle."  
  
  
Nembus rose from his feet with a final glance at Sian before saying, "Yes, let us finish this."  
  
  
Zaado gave a swift nod before beating his large wings behind him. In moments he was airborne with Nembus close behind him. The remaining people of the group (with the exception of Hitomi) watched them go with pride knowing they would give a good fight to protect them. After a few moments Sian pulled her wings back into her back flinching in pain as she did so and crawled over to her rulers and Merle. The White Dragon moved back a little to allow Sian to approach Hitomi and also retracted his wings to give more room. The green soldier roughly took the convulsing woman's shoulders doing all she could to stop her jerky movements and nearly shouted, "Hitomi! Hear me, Hitomi!"  
  
  
There was no response from the royal woman as she continued to cry out in pain. Sian's eyes of silver filled with concern as again she tried to reach her mistress, "Hitomi, what hurts?!"  
  
  
For a moment no words came from the young queen making them all think she had not heard the woman's words, but soon their suspicions were shattered when they heard Hitomi gasp out in a small, painful voice, "My heart… my heart hurts…"  
  
  
A deep dread ran down the forest angel's spine as she assumed she knew what it was. Carefully Sian asked with a low voice, "How does it hurt? What does it feel like?"  
  
  
Taking a moment to scream out before answering the hurting woman replied in a strangled voice, "It feels like a thousand… burning knives… stabbing into my heart… It burns like fire from Hell…"  
  
  
Her stomach began to feel like a stone in water as Sian stared at her dear friend and queen. Urgently the guardian asked, "Has it ever felt like this before?!"  
  
  
Hitomi gave a painful nod as she remained hunched over, "But it's never hurt this bad… The other times weren't even half of what this feels…"  
  
  
The world reeled beneath the war woman as terrible realization struck her. She had suspected this was happening to Hitomi after watching the images in the ice room. Now she was certain and the horrible reality was too great to bear. Desperately the angel warrior clung to her mistress's shoulders and shouted with deep sorrow, "Fight it, Hitomi! You must fight it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ In the Sky ~~~  
The two male guardians finally came to a halt hovering a few yards away from the dark woman. She just sneered at them as she watched them lift their weapons, "Is your queen so weak that you must come and finish her work?"  
  
  
Nembus growled angrily at the demon's insult, "No, she's just too great to lower herself to killing such a pathetic enemy."  
  
  
Fire sparked in the woman's cold blue eyes and a roar escaped her dead lips in rage. In seconds an ebony flame swirled in her right palm forming a sword of smoke. Before long dark metal appeared in the haze showing off the lady's weapon. With a snarl she lifted the blade to smite down her opponent, but the armored angel easily brought up his own blade to deflect the blow. It didn't take long for the fight to start, but no one knew how long it would last.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Remains of the Ice Room ~~~  
Hitomi fell backwards with her hands still clutching her chest. Van swiftly caught her before she hit the ground and soon her convulsions started again. The young cat-girl whimpered in distress for her dear sister-in-law praying for her to live. The seeress screamed out again in pain shaking so bad that Van had trouble stilling her. Sian drew in closer studying the queen carefully for signs of Hitomi's progress. Was her mistress winning the battle within her?… Or was she falling to its will?…  
  
  
"LOOK!" Merle's voice cried through the warrior's questions. Sian, along with Van, stared at what the cat was pointing at. Both of their eyes grew wide as they focused their vision on Hitomi's wings. Gradually the two pearly gifts were deepening in color, into a light gray… soon her wings became a near solid gray…  
  
  
"BLAST!" Sian shouted as she turned back to her queen. Van looked up at the guardian with concern flashing in his eyes.  
  
  
Urgently the man asked, "What is it, Sian?! What's happening to Hitomi?!"  
  
  
Unfortunately the green maiden was too busy to answer his questions and was forced to ignore his cries. Sian took Hitomi's face roughly into her two pale palms and shook it almost violently as she shouted, "Open your eyes, Hitomi! Open them!"  
  
  
The seeress snapped her eyes open and focused on her guard with a wild look in her emeralds. Sian ignored this sparkle of life in the forest green eyes of her mistress and shouted, "You must not fight it, Hitomi! It's too late to fight it! Submit to it! You can't stop it now! Allow it to take over! You'll die fighting it if you don't!"  
  
  
Both of Van and Merle's heads snapped up to look at the guardian in shock at this new information. Sian ignored this, though, knowing this was not the time. Grasping hold of her ruler's shoulders again the injured woman continued to cry out, "Don't fight it, Hitomi! Submit! Submit to it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ In the Sky ~~~  
Nembus flew backwards after being kicked in the chest. Grunting the man beat his wings to slow his descent and begin a vertical climb back to the fight. His black eyes narrowed on the female fighter. Clutching the hilt of his sword in his hand the man quicken his pace. Zaado above swung his ax several times in perfect arches, but she was quick dodging the attacks nimbly though with a bit of effort. Growling in frustration the giant brought his weapon in a vertical cut making the demon fly to one side just a fraction of a second to spare. Zaado smirked knowingly. He had her! With a twirl of his great fists the blades of his ax head came into a horizontal line with one edge facing the demon woman with only three feet between them.   
  
  
Her eyes widen seconds before the swing came and struck her flesh. It didn't cut clean through though for Zaado didn't get enough momentum in the swing to cut through her spinal column. The demon looked down at her midsection to see the silver blade sticking halfway into her flesh with black blood dripping over the forged metal. Instinctively she reached out to remove the protruding weapon letting her blade fall from her hand, but was too weak to do so. She instead brought her eyes up to glare at her killer as blood of darkness dripped from her lips.  
  
  
Zaado smirked as a magical wind swirled around him. Slowly cream lines swirled on his brow and ax head forming the Draconian crest twice. Shouting in victory glowing lines ran over the demon woman's body like she was glass. Just before her figure became completely covered by them she growled, "Blast you!"  
  
  
There was sudden blast of light and then she was gone leaving nothing behind, but the blood on his weapon. Zaado's smirk disappeared as Nembus rose to eye level with him. Gracefully the giant brought his ax back to his side as he stared down the younger guard. Nembus smirked as he sheathed his sword with eyes still trained on his elder. Chuckling lightly the youth replied, "I must say, Zaado, that was done quite nicely, but did you have to take that long."  
  
  
The giant's eyes narrowed angrily as he growled, "If I remember correctly you didn't seem able to take out the demon yourself."  
  
  
That did it. That was a blow to a warrior's pride. Nembus snarled at his older travel companion, "Watch it, old man! You best keep your place."  
  
  
Zaado snorted, "Enough of your whining, child. We need to see to our queen and to your friend."  
  
  
With that the giant dove for the planet below not giving the younger male to complain again. Nembus folded his arms across his chest as the man left his presence. He knew he was right, but his temper was still on fire making his pride battle with his logic. After a moment his anger simmered and he followed the elder ready to help in any way he could.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Remains of the Ice Room ~~~  
Finally Hitomi went limp in her husband's arms to Sian's relief. Sighing heavily the fighter fell back into a comfortable sitting position. Using her good arm to lean back against Sian brought her weak hand to her face. Carefully to keep from spreading her blood all over her she thought of what happen. She was certain she knew what had happen to her mistress… yes, she was sure of it,… but she wish it hadn't happen…  
  
  
The woman heard her fellow guardians touch down behind her and she glanced over her shoulder at them. They both were in good condition neither sporting any serious wounds or bruises. It had been a quick, clean fight that had been easily won. It didn't really surprise her. The demon was probably one of the weakest fighters that Dornkirk had. She didn't suspect that he had really wanted to kill all of them just yet or he would be here enjoying their suffering. There was something else he had planned for them, but why had he sent one of his demons to die then?… It didn't make sense… Why waste a soldier?…  
  
  
Sian felt several pairs of eyes on her and looked up to see everyone staring at her with the exception of Hitomi who was still weak from her ordeal and was resting with closed eyes. She knew they wanted an answer and that they knew she had it, but it was so hard to force it out…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ An Hour Later ~~~  
Sian refused to speak until Hitomi woke up feeling she had best know along with the others. While the young queen had been unconscious the fighters had tended to their wounds. It was Sian who needed the most attention, which she got easily from her best friend. When he started to clean her wounds and bandage them she gave quite a fuss for being treating as a child. The armored one just laughed lightly at her angry glare while he finished dressing her wounds. Finally the seeress's eyes had opened and the group formed a circle. Hitomi was still slightly weak and because her husband was so stubborn Van held her as they talked. All eyes fell on the green maiden waiting for the explanation of this mystery.   
  
  
Sian sighed heavily before beginning; "I really didn't suspect it at first until a while ago when we saw the images in the ice room. It was only because of those images that I knew what was happening."  
  
  
"Which was?" Van asked in a dreading voice.   
  
  
Sian closed her eyes sadly as she said, "Hitomi and the powers of Joutei have merged."  
  
  
"What?!" exclaimed the two male warriors as they jumped to their feet in shock. The others just simply frowned completely lost in confusion.   
  
  
Nembus had a wild look on his face, "How can you be sure, Sian?!"  
  
  
"Think about it" she replied sharply, "You saw the images in the last room. You know what the last one meant."  
  
  
Zaado frowned, as did Nembus while they both thought heavily. Quietly the giant spoke, "Well yes, but how can you be sure it has already occurred."  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Hitomi interrupted confused, "What vision are you talking about?"  
  
  
Sian glanced over at her queen and replied, "The one where you are swallowed by the crimson pool."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Flashback ~~~  
The liquid crawled up her thighs and soon her lower body was lost in the ripples of crimson. The seeress felt as if her soul was being attacked. Pain engulfed her chest burning like hot metal. She felt as if her heart was an inferno bulging within her nerves. Explosions of pain went off in every pore of her body sending new waves of anguish through her frail form. The deep red liquid swirled over her chest and slowly inched its way up the seeress's slim neck while it flowed over her arms. Hitomi went to scream, but the pain caught in her throat locking down her calls. Her silky hair grew sticky with the red substance as it ran over the back of her head leaving only her face visible. The queen's eyes were sparkling with fear as the liquid finally enveloped the last of her leaving only pain and anguish in its wake. Then the world went black…  
~~~ End of Flashback ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The seeress frowned in remembrance of the vulgar vision and said, "But I had that visions years ago also."  
  
  
The three guardians' faces started and stared at the woman. Sian's silver eyes grew wide as she asked in a low voice, "When?"  
  
  
Hitomi grew nervous at the sound of the guardian's voice, but didn't let her own voice waver, "The first time I saw something like it when I discovered a doppelganger during the 'Great War,' but then the pool had been silver. The second time I saw it just before I died in the 'Sacrifice' when I was using the pendant to bring back everyone from the dead who were from the Mystic Moon."  
  
  
Zaado shared a disturbed glance with Nembus while Sian swallowed a lump in her throat, "The first vision with the doppelganger was probably only a warning, but the second one… Hitomi, do you remember if you ever sealed the 'Power of Atlantis' back up after you brought everyone back from the dead in the 'Sacrifice?'"  
Slowly the 'Angel' thought back to a year ago when she had died…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Memory ~~~  
Without any more hesitation the seeress pulled open the ancient door releasing the great swell of red energy. Once the door opened the light of crimson surged out in a thunder pushing the ancient door completely open and striking the brunette angel sharply. Hitomi gave a small cry as she was tossed aside by the power and landed sharply on the white floor.  
  
  
Emerald eyes that sparkled with life widened as she the light filled the vast whiteness. It was beautiful!...The light stuck through the area in the forms of billions of red beams, sort of like what happens in a light show. Once the light had exited its container it twisted and swirled in the air in hundreds of graceful designs. The girl smiled sadly as the red illumination reflected in her ebony pupils. It was beautiful... Yet deadly...  
  
As the 'Angel' watched the powers swirled she thought, 'This is it... I have gone through so much to finally reach this moment... There's no turning back from here... I can only pray that I am able to complete my true task..."  
  
  
Just as the thoughts left her mind suddenly the light fell from the sky in a twinkling rain and formed a red liquid on the white ground. Without warning the power swam towards the seeress in tiny rivers of crimson and swirled around her ankles. Fear ran through the girl as she watched the liquid creep up her feet and make its way up her pale legs. It reminded her of a previous vision from many years ago, the one where she had confronted a doppelganger and had been overcome by silver goo that had suffocated her nearly to death. The same was happening here... except this time the liquid was a scarlet of death...  
  
  
There was little time left the 'Angel' knew. Hitomi didn't have the strength to fight her attacker and to complete her task within the same time limit unfortunately. Closing her eyes of green depths the girl lifted her pale hands to the white sky as her white wings stretched out to their full length. Clenching her teeth together the girl decided she would just have to hope she could finish her duty before death stole her soul away. With a small cry the 'Angel of Gaea' took hold of the strong powers of her people and started her task.  
  
  
In the blink of an eye Hitomi found herself in front of a set of golden gates. The twisted pair of metal doors was decorated in diamonds and was at least three stories high and about ten feet wide. Though the girl barely understood where she was Hitomi now stood at the gates of Heaven. Stretching her hands to the golden gate red light streak from the seeress's red palms. The red light swirled like smoke as it stretched towards the gleaming metal. Once the scarlet gas brushed up against the gates they became chains and latched themselves onto the gold metal. Already sweat brimmed the angel woman's brow, but she ignored it. She had to do this! She had to complete her destiny! The red liquid that was trying to kill her had reached her hips and still continuing its attacks on the frail body of the seeress. The sands of time were against her, but she had to do this before she died!  
  
  
The Power of Atlantis roared angrily and a wind picked up like a hurricane causing the seeress's golden locks and torn clothes to flutter in the rage of air. The girl glared at the gates as she struggled to open the beautiful passage, but it wouldn't budge. She was so weak from the tortures on her physical body that she could barely open the metal doors. Hitomi frowned not willing to give up. If she had been able to open the ancient door containing the great powers of her people than she could surely open the golden gates of Heaven!  
  
  
The girl silently prayed as she struggled with the stubborn metal doors, "Joutei, please help me..."  
  
  
Suddenly new energy flowed through the angel's veins and with a loud growl Hitomi opened the glorious gates. Once the doors opened billions of white glowing spirits were released out into the world around her. The red chains crumbled away to the ground and the girl hunched over weakly as the crimson liquid flowed over her chest. Hitomi began to sink into the ground and the liquid crept over her body faster. Although her end was near the girl let loose her senses and felt the billions of souls that soared through the white sky as a sort of reward to herself. She enjoyed seeing her people being able to enjoy their lives and felt her guilty conscious for their death fade away. Hitomi smiled at what she had done and was finally swallowed completely into the liquid...  
~~~ End of Memory ~~~  
  
  
  
  
"No" Hitomi said quietly fearful for Sian's reaction. The poor angel warrior closed her eyes in defeat.  
  
  
Quietly she whispered, "It's even worse than I thought…"  
  
  
"What do you mean?!" Van demanded growing very impatient with these poor explanations.   
  
  
Remaining with eyes closed Sian began, "I've had that vision before along with all the other guardians. You see, when we were given our positions as sacred guardians for Gaea we were bestowed special powers by Joutei himself."  
  
  
Still standing silently Nembus said, "Each one of us was given an enchanted weapon never before seen on this planet, but we were also given powers of our own. Nothing extremely powerful like what Joutei or Lady Hitomi has, but still rather strong. When we were given those powers centuries ago our bodies merged with our powers."  
  
  
"Merged?" Hitomi frowned in confusion, "I've heard the expression before on the Mystic Moon, but what exactly do you mean?"  
  
  
Zaado stepped forward also contributing to the conversation, "Our powers and our souls became one. There no longer became a line that divided the two, but became a single being. Without our soul our powers are nothing. If we would die one day our powers would cease to exist and no one could ever take them from our corpses. Some beings' powers continue to exist even after their death; for example the unicorns. The unicorns take their powers from their horns. After they die the horn becomes a container for the creature's powers allowing anyone to take the horn and use the powers within it, but with us our powers simple extinguish along with our soul. The situation is usually common to any creature with powers."  
  
  
"There is a downfall to this though," replied Nembus sorrowfully, "Our powers do not regenerate very quickly because of the large amount we have. It takes several weeks to fully regain your measure of powers. Usually when you born with powers they can regenerate in less than a day, but when you place powers within you that merge to your soul your regeneration slows."  
  
  
Merle snorted catching the attention of the group, "So? What's the big deal about that?"  
  
  
Nembus frowned at the cat-girl's rudeness and was about to make a comment about it when Sian cut him off with a sad voice, "The 'big deal,' Lady Merle, is that without our powers we have no souls."  
  
  
Emeralds grew wide as Hitomi realized before anyone else what she meant. Turning very slowly the seeress stared at the guardian as Sian continued, "If I was too use all my powers at once or over a very short period of time the results would be my death. I cannot survive without my powers, for they have become part of me."  
  
  
The catty advisor cocked her head to one side in thought, "So how this connects with Hitomi?"  
  
  
Wincing slightly from her pain Sian stepped over to her queen and knelt down before her. The guardian looked her mistress in the eyes and knew automatically that Hitomi knew what she was about to explain. Quietly the war angel spoke with sorrow lodged in her words, "Hitomi… I should have known that you would meld with the powers Joutei gave you. Usually the process take several years, but it can be sped up when a being uses the powers, that's why you have been feeling pain when using them. They were slowly becoming part of you…"  
  
  
Silently the seeress bowed her head knowing already the dangers of this merge, but her eyes suddenly snapped back to the guardian when she heard the woman continue quietly, "It's bad enough you have merged with Joutei's powers, but… now I'm certain that you have also merged with the power of Atlantis…"  
  
  
"What?…" the queen whispered in shock, "How can that be possible?…"  
  
  
Sian closed her eyes in deep thought, "It's hard to say… You have used the pendant on more than one occasion so I've heard, but so have other royal Draconians. Why you have only one to merge with the pendant and how I have no idea. I cannot even begin to guess, but it seems that you are now able to dip into three wells of powers…"  
  
  
"Three?" Van asked as he continued to hold his wife to his chest.  
  
  
"Yes" Sian nodded to the king, "One is the powers of Joutei, the second is the powers of Atlantis, and the third is her own powers born from birth. When the powers of the Draconians had been placed in the pendant only the royals had been the few angels allowed to keep their powers so they could rule over their people and protect everyone if the danger should arise."  
  
  
"So what do we do?" Hitomi asked quietly wondering about the dangers.   
  
  
Sian sadly hung her head, "There is nothing to be done. No one can reverse a merge such as this. This is permanent. The only way to relieve yourself of this distress is if Joutei himself would separate the powers once again, but there is no way we can get to him now. We don't even know where he is. We must be careful at all costs. You have already used a great deal of your powers, Hitomi. Your wings prove that."   
  
  
The young seeress took a moment to glance at her wings. They were now a soft gray; marking how much Hitomi had gone through already. Her emerald eyes gazed at the spectacular items thoughtfully. Over the last few days she had been using great amounts of powers. Each time she had dipped into her sources the powers had latched on to her soul. Ever so slowly her soul mingled with the powers of Joutei and now she was one with it. There was no separation between her essence and Joutei's powers. They were now two fibers twirled together in one thread forever to be a single being. She had been stretching herself the last few days. She had thought the powers given to her were endless, but now she knew otherwise. Sooner or later she would be scraping the bottom of the barrel. When her sources would run dry she would suffer and probably die,… but how was that possible?… If it was true that she had melded with the 'Powers of Atlantis' why was she growing weak?… She thought the pendant's powers were bottomless… for they were constructed in a flow that would forever loop. If that was so why did she feel so weak… so tired… Did the powers of her people also have to regenerate?… During the 'Sacrifice' the powers had never weaken, but as she now searched deep within her she could feel a lack of strength emitting from her… Something just wasn't right… It didn't make sense… If she could regenerate why did feel like her power level was continuing to drop…   
  
  
Closing her eyes Hitomi carefully studied the powers flowing within her. Before she had been able to feel three individual patterns, like three streams, but now she felt only one roaring river crashing through her body. It screamed in her ears shouting its strength to all, but for some reason it sounded quiet to her… She was still growing weak,… but why?… Her power level wasn't dropping extremely fast; it was just gradually descending almost at an unnoticeable rate…   
  
  
Sian studied her queen discreetly watching how she had closed her eyes for a moment. The ancient woman narrowed her eyes as she let her senses be released. Very softly Sian's powers brushed up against Hitomi's studying her carefully. Frowning slightly the guardian checked over the essence of her queen. Yes, she felt it also. She could feel all three different powers in a single source. Her level of power seemed to be a rather safe level,… but wait!… Something wasn't right…   
  
  
Sian closed her eyes of silver to better concentrate and then she felt it. Hitomi's powers were dropping. The guardian's eyes snapped back open in shock just as the seeress opened her soft emeralds. The two old friends caught each other's eyes and they stared at each other both knowing what was wrong though the rest were ignorant to the fact. Hitomi was dying…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Yep, I know I'm evil for leaving it there, but it was just a perfect cliffhanger. What's going to happen next? Will Hitomi continue with the quest even with her life on the line? Of course! But how will the others feel and what about the other four guardians?! In the next chapter a serious event occurs that changes everything for the group. Are the changes going to be for the good or the bad? Who knows? I do, but I'm not telling!~  
  
  
~Next chapter should be out by next Thurs. Sorry, but I got a job and its taking a lot of my free time away. I'll try to hurry with the next chapter. I've been waiting to write this part of the story. From here on out it gets very, very interesting!!!~  
  
  
~*coughs loudly* I'm just going to say it one time and I'm not going to beg *shouts crazily* PLEASE REVIEW!!!~ 


	14. A Life for a Life

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
~Sorry, this is a day late! Had a small problem to deal with~  
  
  
~I really have nothing to say so just go ahead and read, but don't forget to review~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: the Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14 ~ A Life for a Life  
  
~~~ Sands of Dosha ~~~   
Hitomi looked up into the cloudless sky wearily and spotted the torturous ball of gold that hung above their heads. Sighing heavily the seeress took another step forward letting her dark boot sink into the soft golden sand. Her emerald eyes ran over the many dunes that laid before her and the others too tired to think about the dangers of being out here so long. Hitomi went to take another step forward, but her back leg was so deep in the sand and she was too weak to pull it out properly that she lost her balance and stumbled forward. Van was quick to catch and steady her as she regained her footing. On the other side of the young queen was Merle who was doing her best to also lend a hand by taking Hitomi's other arm; however, the young cat-girl was a lot smaller than the seeress and could barely hold her up.   
  
  
Afterwards Hitomi looked over her shoulder at the rest of the group. The three guardians were presently taking up the rear. Sian was still rather weak from the previous battle so Nembus had to lend her a shoulder as they walked. The whole time the green woman had her good arm wrapped around the armored angel's shoulders she grumbled about having to be helped out and that as a warrior she should just endure the pain, but Nembus refused to listen and continued to aid her. Though Sian grumbled she was very grateful for the help she felt extremely weak and barely could walk through the intense heat without stumbling. The man no longer wore his armor leaving only his dark purple clothes to dress him. His ebony protection had been attracting the heat and brought heavy suffering to the warrior so he finally decided to place the armor in Merle's pack until further notice.   
  
  
Behind the two good friends lumbered the giant. He no longer wore his fur shirt and had stripped down to some thin cream pants that had been beneath his thick furry ones placing them also in one of the groups' knapsacks for later use. At the moment you could see his large chest that was well defined by strong muscles. Battle scars ran through his tan skin make him look very rustic and rough. In his monstrous hands was the impervious ax that gleamed in the heat like a beautiful, silver ocean. The man fidgeted a lot when he walked. He was not use to wearing so little clothing and it made him a little uneasy. Sadly, no one could offer him a shirt though because of his size. He was at least twice the size of the other males and he surely he couldn't fit in anything the women had leaving him, but his thin pants and furry boots to travel through the endless sand in.   
  
  
Hitomi gave a weak smile as she turned back around to walking the long trek. She wished they knew where they were going. A bead of sweat slid down from her brow and down her cheek all the way to the tip of her chin before falling to the sand. Hitomi would have wiped her brow, but if she took either of her arms away from the two shoulders she was leaning against she would surely fall over, and then she would never get up.   
  
  
The young seeress thought back to the day before after the battle against the demon. So much had happened after that incident…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Flashback ~~~  
Sian and Hitomi walked away from the group for a moment letting them make a new campsite. Zaado had left to round up the Draconians he had been protecting and would bring them back so the seeress could send them to Fanelia. There had been a great argument over having to do it at all. Everyone was worried for their queen, but Hitomi refused to leave them there. At Fanelia they would be protected, at least better protected then being here by themselves without their guardian. Van had been the most stubborn of the group refusing to let Hitomi do the task, but finally after a long talk with him Van weakened and allowed it though with a grumble. Now they were waiting for the giant to return with the group and while doing so were making a meal.   
  
  
The green guardian and young queen glanced at each other from across the campfire waiting for the meal to be prepared. Their eyes spoke their thoughts and silently they decided they needed to have a private conversation. Saying she was restless Hitomi got up from the group and walked away. Van was about to follow when the forest warrior rose and quickly caught up with the royal maiden. The young man's brow furrowed in thought, but he shrugged it off. He could tell Hitomi wanted to talk to Sian alone. Whatever was spoken to her he would most likely hear about later from Hitomi being that they didn't hold secrets from one another. Though he ached for his wife's company he forced himself to stay seated with Nembus and Merle as they roasted some type of animal meat in the center of the ice room's remains.   
  
  
The guardian and seeress stood at the collapsed tunnel's entrance and sat on some of the rubble. Feeling the cold wind pick up Hitomi wrapped her cloak more tightly around her as she looked up into the sky. Her brunette locks drifted to fall in her eyes making Hitomi have to brush them aside as she watched the gentle snowfall from the heavens. Sian fingered her elegant bow as she studied the object not wanting to look at her queen. Quietly the guardian whispered, "You know what's happening to you, don't you?…"  
  
  
The seeress sighed softly as she closed her eyes with a bow of her head. Just as low Hitomi whispered, "Yes… I can feel my powers dropping… even after the battle…"  
  
  
Numbly the 'Angel' looked up from her spot on the rubble at the female warrior and asked, "Sian,… am I… dying?…"  
  
  
Sian glanced up at her queen for a second before turning back to her bow in thought. As she contemplated over the situation she spoke her thoughts aloud, "It feels like it to me, Hitomi… Though I have no idea how… Merging never caused a person to die from the aftereffects and you didn't get too badly damage in the last fight so I'm stumped on how it's even possible, but the fact is you are dying, Hitomi. Your power level is dropping, though very slowly. If it drops low enough you will die and so far it seems like its not about to stop its descent."  
  
  
Hitomi stared at the toes of her boots as the wind teased with her cloak, "Could Dornkirk be doing it?"  
  
  
Starting a little the fighter stared at her queen, "How do you come to that?"  
  
  
For a moment the seeress did not speak as she herself thought of her theory. It was possible seeing this world was so strange and magically, yet it seemed impossible to Hitomi. Looking at the snowy ground the seeress said, "Since the last time I faced him, when ran into Nembus, I have been hearing Dornkirk's voice in my head… Every so often he will speak to me… A while ago he did in a vision and also before in the ice room… Could he somehow be draining my powers even now?"  
  
  
The guardian frowned as she stared at her mistress thoughtfully, "I don't see how... Dornkirk may be powerful, but I don't think he can continue to drain your powers without physical contact with you, especially with us so far away from him."  
  
  
Hitomi nodded with her eyes still on her boots, "Yes, but now what do we do?"  
  
  
Crossing her arms across her chest Sian said, "Perhaps we should tell the others."  
  
  
"No" the seeress replied firmly as her eyes snapped up at the guard, "Already they are protective of me using my powers. If they know about this they won't let me do anything."  
  
  
The guardian knew this was very true and sighed heavily as she bowed her head letting her eyes of silver close, "Maybe, but you have to admit, Hitomi, this is a serious situation we're dealing with. If you are dying, using your powers will only speed up the process. Keeping the others in the dark about this won't help any of us."  
  
  
"You don't understand, Sian" the queen replied softly, "I have sworn that I would carry this mission out and I will with or without the help of you and the others. My life is far less important than the people of Gaea. I've learned that over the last few years and I have vowed to always protect this world if I could. If I have to I will use my powers."  
  
  
Jumping up Sian half-cried out, "But, Hitomi, will you think about this?! Are you willing to die now before we have even completed our mission?"  
  
  
Lifting herself off the rock also the seeress faced her friend, "Don't worry, Sian. I might be willing to die for this world, but I'm not foolish. I won't use my powers unless it's absolutely necessary. If we go into battle before we face Dornkirk then I'll let you are the other guardians handle it. You're not just here to stand around and do nothing. Joutei allowed you to accompany me so that you could protect me."  
  
  
"Yes, we were sent to protect you, Hitomi" Sian replied sternly, "So maybe it would be best if you returned to Fanelia and wait till we find the other guardians."  
  
  
The seeress shook her head firmly with her lips pressed in a thin line, "No, I'm needed here. It will take you longer to get to the other guardians without my help and the longer we wait the more Dornkirk can cause trouble. We need to finish this war as soon as possible."  
  
  
Silence came from the guardian as she stared at her queen sorrowfully, but proudly. Hitomi was a perfect ruler; seeing her people's safety carried out before her own. She was willing to die for them without a moment's hesitation. It made Sian proud to be her guard… and friend…  
  
  
Hitomi thought perhaps the discussion was closed and turned to leave when Sian spoke quietly, "What about your child?"  
  
  
Those words made the seeress's feet freeze on the spot. No one could have spoken something more heart squeezing in that moment. Her emeralds stared across the rubble of the ice room at the group sitting around the campfire. Quietly Hitomi whispered without turning around, "I swore to Van that I would not die as long as I carried this child and I plan to carry out that promise. I'll do anything to bring this child into this world alive. I will refrain from using my powers as much as possible, but if I have to… I will consider Gaea before even my child..."  
  
  
Sian bowed her head knowing the extent Hitomi would go to save Gaea: she would even give up her child to save the people of this world. It was probably the hardest decision a mother could make… Swirling around the seeress faced her guardian with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Promise me, Sian, you will tell no one of this."  
  
  
The guardian stared at her queen unable to say a word, unwilling to say it. This promise went against everything the guardian was sworn t do. She was to protect her queen and royal family and to take this oath could mean the opposite result in the end. Hitomi's emeralds swirled with tears as she stared at her loyal friend, "Please, Sian, I don't want to keep it from the others, but it's for the best of Gaea."  
  
  
Again no words came Sian as she stared at her royal friend. Hitomi reminded her so much like Queen Iris from generations ago. Iris had always placed her people first… and now her distant descendant was doing the same. It hurt so much to see so much in the two of them. Taking a step towards her again the seeress pleaded, "Please, Sian… Do this for me…"  
  
  
Closing her eyes to keep tears from forming the guardian whispered two words, "I promise…"  
~~~ End of Flashback ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The seeress coughed lightly before bringing her foot up from the sand only to step into the sand once again. The golden orb known as the sun was nearly to the highest point of the sky and with the unbearable heat beating down on them it was hard for them not to notice the time of day. Hitomi felt like she was about to fall over any minute. This type of walking was definitely not healthy for a pregnant woman no matter her age. Hitomi might be still young, but her pregnancy robbed her of her trim body making every step a great effort even with the help of her friends.   
  
  
As the group made their way down one of the large dunes into the bottom of the valley of two other dunes Hitomi thought of when she had sent the Draconians protected under Zaado to Fanelia. It hadn't been long before the giant had arrived with the group after her talk with Sian. Once back Hitomi got a first hand look at all the fur-covered people standing before her. There were at least thirty in all, possibly more, but the task went without a distress, surprising Hitomi a little. After what had happened last time she was certain it would be a great strain on her, but the procedure went by without a problem. After it was over Hitomi pretended to not be tired from the ordeal, although her body was exhausted, and told the group to pull out the map of Gaea. They needed to decide where to go next. Taking a position in the circle around the parchment the seeress was automatically struck with a vision even before she got a chance to look at the large atlas.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Vision ~~~  
Sand… There was an endless sea of it frozen in monstrous waves that bellowed in a single instant. Torturous heat made the land waver and sweat drench a being's brow. Gentle winds took up the grains and tossed them in the air only to fall back into the golden water like nothing had happened.   
  
  
On top of one of the dunes stood a figure hidden mostly by the sand storm surrounding him or her. Coming closer Hitomi could make out the being's head, which was near completely covered in wrapped cloths. All that the seeress could make out was the person's eyes… their eyes were a beautiful gold color that gleamed with burning concentration. Was this the next guardian?… Was this the fourth warrior Hitomi was to find?… Before anything more could be discovered about the being the vision disappeared…  
~~~ End of Vision ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The image had been extremely short, spanning only a few seconds in length, but it had been enough for Hitomi. She knew where they had to go… the desert…  
  
  
After much discussion and arguing it had been decided that they would leave at sunrise. Hitomi wanted to leave immediately, but the group was too worried about her condition. She done a great deal that day; She had entered the ice room, fought the demon, and sent off several dozen Draconians to Fanelia. Bringing them to desert would only make her weaker. If Hitomi had not been against five other people in the argument she probably would have won the disagreement easily. The seeress was extremely persuasive with pointing out the importance of leaving out soon as possible, to get the other guardians before it was too late, but with five people against her it was too hard a battle to be won. Unable to go against all of them Hitomi finally agreed to the much relief of the group.   
  
  
Soon bedrolls were pulled out and everyone was deep in their own worlds of sleep. No one was placed on guard feeling it was unnecessary. All the guardians were well trained in sleeping lightly in case of being attacked in their sleep so none were worried. Sadly though Hitomi was unable to sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Flashback ~~~  
She lay awake looking up at the stars hanging over her head. Van's arms were holding her close allowing their body heat to keep each other warm. The seeress just laid their content in his hold, yet disturbed. Her body felt uneasy. Something was telling her that something was going to happen… something important,… but what was it?…  
  
  
She often got this feeling just before a vision, but as she lies there no vision came to her. Scowling at the night sky Hitomi grew agitated. The feeling sort of felt like when you needed to sneeze, but couldn't. The sensation of being on the edge about to sneeze drives one insane, just like the sensation of waiting for a vision was driving the seeress insane now.   
  
  
Trying to forget about the unnerving feeling Hitomi closed her eyes and thought of Joutei. In a silent pray said in her mind the seeress reached out for the immortal being, "Joutei… Where are you?… What's happening to me?… You told me to find the guardians, but what else must I do?…"  
  
  
Silence came from the starry blackness making Hitomi sad by the reply. After the 'Sacrifice' she would pray to Joutei and though she never heard his voice she could feel he was listening. Just that known fact was enough to content her, but now she wanted more… she wanted a word-for-word reply…   
  
  
Sighing quietly to herself Hitomi closed her eyes and beckoned the world of slumber. As sleep invaded her mind she whispered just a few more words to her king, "Goodnight, Joutei… Wherever you are rest well…"  
~~~ End of Flashback ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The memory faded from Hitomi's mind as she heard Zaado gruffly say, "Hold up. Look on the next rise."  
  
  
The group came to a halt and looked up in the direction the giant had indicated. Numb from exhaustion and heat the seeress tiredly lifted her emeralds to the dune ahead of them along with the rest of the group. On the very top of the next dune were two silhouettes, both on some kind of animal. Hitomi narrowed her eyes against the sun's light and did her best to get a better look at them, but was unable to. Behind her she heard the three guardians speaking.   
  
  
"Who are they?" Sian asked with pain evident in her voice though she tried to hide it.   
  
  
"Probably desert nomads" Nembus commented uninterested, "The Dosha Desert is known for them. These are probably just a pair of scouts."  
  
  
There came a rough grunt from the winter man, "Perhaps it is wise to avoid them then. There could possible be more nearby and if these are raiders then they bring only trouble."  
  
  
Hitomi frowned in confusion and leaned over to the raven king's ear to ask, "What are raiders?"  
  
  
The young man did not shift his gaze from the two figures on the rise, "Raiders are known as nomads who never stay in one spot. They constantly travel over the desert looking for stray groups such as ourselves and take whatever they possess from them by force. Usually the victims are left to die in the desert."  
  
  
The seeress gave a soft nod as she studied the two riders curiously. After a moment she asked the group, "Could they be the next group of Draconians in hiding?"  
  
  
Behind her the guardians look at each other in thought. It was a possibility, however, Zaado just snorted, "No, I don't sense Draconians here other than ourselves."  
  
  
Hitomi's brow furrowed in confusion before she released her senses. Softly her powers rolled over the sands to the two beings feeling their essence. Zaado was right. They didn't feel like Draconians. Before Hitomi had never noticed the signatures secretly drawn in a person's essence marking them as a type of species, but now after the merge she was more aware of it. Something told her they were not Draconians,… but then came up the question: If they weren't Draconians, who were they?  
  
  
As if they were to answer that question the two figures suddenly took their rides and raced down the side of the dune towards them. On seeing this Nembus released Sian allowing her to now lean on Merle for help as he and Zaado circled around to stand in front of the group as proper bodyguards. Van's hold on Hitomi grew slightly tighter making the seeress smile at his protectiveness.   
  
  
In a few moments the riders were close enough to get a better look at. They rode large pale creatures that looked very much like a miniature giraffe. The beasts had long necks that were longer than a horse, but shorter than a giraffe. Long narrow legs with wide feet made the creatures appear more like camels. Their faces were like wildebeests, but with extremely long pointy ears that continually would swivel around listening for unknown things. On these creature's backs were several packs tied down by ropes. To say the least the rides were a lot stranger than the riders.  
  
  
Both riders were dressed in cream and yellow wraps that covered their entire bodies. Light brown boots covered their feet with daggers sheathed in pouches on the sides of their shoes. Their faces were concealed mostly under the clothes allowing only their eyes to show. Hitomi gaped as she caught sight of the figures' eyes… Both of them had golden eyes that gleamed with beauty…   
  
  
Before the seeress could get over the shock the beings took their rides and circled around the group in a slow trot. Nembus and Zaado lifted their weapon into a defensive posture and took opposite sides of the circle to protect the rest of the group. Hitomi carefully watched the two strangers with curiosity as they came to a halt beside each other, their eyes of gold intently studying them.   
  
  
One of the figures leaned over the side of its beast to bring his or hers head closer to it partner. Soon a muffled female voice spoke from the stranger saying, "They are not of the desert. Just look at their eyes."  
  
  
Automatically Hitomi felt her friends around her stiffen for what reason she did not, but she merely shrugged it off so she could pay attention to the other stranger's reply. The second figure nodded while looking over each of them in turn. Soon the other spoke, also in a female voice, "Agreed, but who might they be so far out in desert they are and so lightly packed. It is at least three days travel to the edge of Dosha and yet they surely could not have come that far--"  
  
  
"Pardon!" Nembus interrupted with agitation in your voice, "But do you not know plain Gaean?!"   
  
  
Hitomi snapped her head around at the guardian in shock. Didn't he hear their words?… Glancing around at the rest of the group she noticed they all had the same look of confusion… Couldn't they understand them???… Turning back around she heard the two mysterious women laugh.  
  
  
The second lady probably was smirking beneath her wraps as she chuckled, "Look at their faces! Their completely confused!"  
  
  
"They must not be from near Dosha then" retorted the first female, "for they cannot understand desert talk."  
  
  
Hitomi frowned lightly before pulling away from Van. Automatically the man reached out for his beloved confused by her actions, but she just shook her head 'no' while she walked to the front of the group between the two male guardians. Carefully the seeress spoke in Gaean, "No, we are not of Dosha as you say."  
  
  
The two women suddenly snapped their eyes on the brunette royal with shock surprise in their gold jewels. Nembus and Zaado turned around looking at Hitomi also in shock making the seeress guess the others behind her was just as surprise, but for now she ignored this as she stared at the riders.  
  
  
The two riders narrowed their eyes on the seeress in suspicion. The second woman quietly asked in the foreign tongue, "How do you know desert talk when you say you are not of Dosha?"  
  
  
Hitomi shook her head not understanding it herself. She had never been to any deserts on Gaea before and there was no possible way she could have learned this strange language… yet here she was listening to it as if she was fluent in the speech. Could their foreign language have originated from the Atlantians?… No, if it had wouldn't the guardians be able to understand it?… Could it possible be her powers then?… She did have the powers of Joutei and didn't the immortal know all the languages in the universe?… Could that vast knowledge have rub off on her?… That was her best guess as any…  
  
  
Knowing that to explain her knowledge of the language she would have to explain everything since the 'Great War' Hitomi decided to avoid the question for now and asked, "Do you mind speaking in regular Gaean?… My associates are not fluent in your tongue."  
  
  
The two riders leaned over to each other and whispered so quietly that Hitomi could not here. Their golden eyes remained on the seeress as if they were discussing her in particular. Afterwards the two ladies separated and the second rider nudged her beast forward coming to stand a few feet away from the seeress and male guardians. Nembus and Zaado stiffened at the approach, but Hitomi was at ease. She did not feel threatened by these two for some reason…  
  
  
Carefully the woman studied the young ruler again as if looking for something she might have missed before asking in Gaean, "Who are you?"  
  
  
Hitomi hesitated for a moment wondering if it was wise to give out their identities. If they were raiders telling them she was royalty would not be smart at all even they were only two of them, but something inside her told her these were not their enemies…  
  
  
Trying to not sound boastful the seeress said, "I am Hitomi Kazanki Fanel, Queen of Fanelia and Queen of the Draconians."  
  
  
This small introduction caused both of the strangers to start and the 'Angel' was sure they were both gaping at her. The rider closest to the seeress quickly asked, "The 'Girl from the Mystic Moon?' The one who brought an end to the war known as the 'Sacrifice?'"  
  
  
Hitomi gave a soft nod while eyeing both of the women. What would they do now?… The first rider came up to the second and whispered something in the others ear. The second rider, who Hitomi assumed was the higher command, turned back to the seeress and asked, "If you are who you say, then what are you doing so far from your country and with such an odd group with you?"  
  
  
"Odd?" the seeress asked confused by the description of the travel band.  
  
  
"Yes, odd" retorted the lead woman, "You have a cat in a desert with two battered men and a severely injured warrior. A feline is not meant for the desert and I don't see how your three, I assume guards, could get so badly injured out here. The raiders haven't been seen in these parts in weeks and sand worms wouldn't have left anything behind when they attack."  
  
  
Hitomi's brow furrowed in even more confusion as she thought, 'Sand worms?… What are sand worms?…'  
  
  
Shaking her head clear Hitomi said, "May I just say we are on a mission to find some old friends who are needed?"  
  
  
The lady nodded before asking suspicious, "You go on this mission with only four guards?"  
  
  
'Four?…' Hitomi thought with a frown. Turning around the seeress glanced at her husband and smiled at the sight. Van had his arms crossed across his chest with a scowl on his face. They thought he was a guard! Laughing lightly the young queen turned around, "No, that is my husband, Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, but yes we do go on this mission with only three guards."  
  
  
The woman looked over at the young king sheepishly and said, "My apologies, King Van."  
  
  
He just merely nodded his forgiveness though still a little angered for being assumed a guard. He could care less if he was called a commoner, but he was very proud of being known as Hitomi's husband and often went to mention that at any opportunity. Being referred to as guard made him think that he was only a friend of Hitomi's, which simply was not true! The whole matter was rather humorous to the seeress causing her to laugh lightly. Van glanced at her and automatically smiled seeing how ridiculous he was acting. In fact being called a guard was far better than the burden of king. Shaking his head with a smile Van turned back to the present and listened to the two arrivals.   
  
  
Turning back to the seeress the leader asked, "What sort of mission are you traveling on?"  
  
  
Hitomi opened her mouth to answer, but Nembus quickly cut her off with a growl, "Enough with your questions! I say it's high time you answer a few of ours!"  
  
  
The two females eyed the armored angel with anger gleaming in their eyes as Hitomi glanced at Nembus with a scowl. Quietly the seeress said in a low voice for only him to hear, "Nembus, I don't think its wise to be so offensive with these women."  
  
  
The man nodded with his eyes still on the strangers, "I know, Lady Hitomi, but I don't think it is wise to reveal the nature of mission just yet either. In later time perhaps, after we learn more about them."  
  
  
Hitomi glanced at the riders once before whispering, "Agreed."  
  
  
Carefully the two nobles turned back to the strangers and Nembus asked, "First of all, who are you?"  
  
  
The leader glanced at the woman behind her briefly before lifting her chin high and saying, "I am known as Varia. I am the leader of a group of nomads who live in the desert."  
  
  
Waving her hand behind her at the other rider the lead female said, "This is my good friend, Noi, the healer of our group."  
  
  
Hitomi glanced at the healer and saw the woman's eyes catch hers. Noi's golden jewels danced as she studied the seeress with curiosity, but said nothing. The 'Angel' nodded to the desert doctor and returned her focus to the leader as she began to introduce the rest of her group.   
  
  
"This is Nembus, Sian, and Zaado, my bodyguards" Hitomi said with a wave her hands at the three warriors before pointing towards the young cat-girl, "And that is my advisor and sister-in-law, Merle."  
  
  
The two desert maidens eyed each of the others in turn, but it was Noi who seemed most interested in the guardians. Her eyes narrowed on the ancient fighters with distrust in her eyes as if she didn't believe their story one bit; while Varia seemed to accept everything they said. Varia also seemed to be extremely curious of the guardians with her continuous glances in their directions, which the three warriors never failed to miss.   
  
  
Hitomi never noticed these glances and stares though as she asked, "What are you doing out here all by yourselves, Varia?"  
  
  
The woman again glanced at her comrade before answering, "We were out scouting. We saw something blue shoot down from the sky and were curious of what it might be. I usually would have sent another in my stead, but I wanted to be the one discover what was out here."  
  
  
'Shoot down from the sky?…' Hitomi thought curiously, 'They probably mean the pillar of light.'  
  
  
Smiling the seeress opened her mouth to explain the details of the pillar of light when a strong pain hit her. Automatically her mouth clamped shut and Hitomi closed her eyes against the agony. Air refused to feel her longs as the seeress fell to her knees clutching her stomach. Startled cries came from her companions and warm arms quickly took hold of her as she nearly fell face forward.   
  
  
"Hitomi?!" Van's concern cry echoed in her ears, "What's wrong?!"  
  
  
With her eyes still squeezed shut the angel queen gasped, "It hurts… I think…"  
  
  
She didn't complete the sentence too fearful of what it could mean. She was only eight moons/ months gone in her pregnancy; surely it wasn't time for her to go into labor! As another jab of pain hit her, Hitomi knew she could not determine that. In her heart she knew what it was. She was going into labor!.  
  
  
The pain suddenly disappeared and Hitomi slowly opened her eyes finding everyone surrounding her except for the two riders who had remained on their beasts. Looking around the seeress caught sight of the worried expressions and tried to smile, but it was forced. Van and Merle were knelt beside her while the guardians stood in a small circle around her.   
  
  
"What happened, Hitomi?" Van asked with concern deeply obvious in his voice while his eyes gleamed with worry.  
  
  
The seeress didn't speak waiting for another contraction. Was she wrong?… Could it be a false alarm?… After several minutes Hitomi sighed happily feeling a lot better. The possibility of going into labor in a desert didn't sit on her shoulders to well. Smiling happily at her husband Hitomi said, "It's alright. I think it was--"  
  
  
Another stab of pain shot through her making her double over again and making everyone start. Hitomi squeezed her eyes shut again as new sweat beaded her brow. Her fingers clutched her husband's hand as she tried to endure the contraction. Opening her eyes she looked into the rubies of her beloved and said through her anguish, "Van, I--"  
  
  
Then it was over leaving the poor seeress breathless. Sian quickly knelt in front of her queen and asked, "Hitomi? What happened? Is it the merge?"  
  
  
Furiously the seeress shook her head making her bangs plaster to her brow when they connected with her sweat, "No, it doesn't feel like that… I think it's the baby…"  
  
  
Soon everyone became rigid with concern, especially Van. Swiftly the desert leader turned to her companion and said, "Noi, see to her."  
  
  
The maiden nodded and descended from her beast. The guardians quickly stepped aside to allowed the healer through leaving the king and cat advisor to hold up the seeress. Noi's hand went to the wraps that covered her head and in a single movement pulled them back revealing her face for the first time. The woman had to be in the middle of her thirties. Her sandy blond hair was cut in a similar boyish style that Hitomi use to wear in the 'Great War.' Her skin was a beautiful tan bringing out the gold in her eyes. She definitely could catch the attention of the men.   
  
  
Kneeling down in front of the seeress Noi wiped Hitomi's brow with her hand as Van and Merle watched intently along with the guardians. The seeress's emerald eyes widened as she saw the healer bring the hand to her face and licked her palm. Carefully Noi stared at the ground in concentration letting the taste of the sweat twirl over her tongue. Hitomi couldn't help, but be a little disgusted by the old technique. She had read stories of this on the Mystic Moon. One story in particular had talked about how a midwife could determine if a woman was going into labor by the taste of her sweat. It was a disgusting technique, but extremely accurate.   
  
  
Noi looked up at the seeress calculating, "How far are you?"  
  
  
Being in too much pain to answer Van spoke for his wife, "She's just a few days short of her eighth moon."  
  
  
"Blast" the healer replied under her breath before turning around to her leader to proclaim, "We have to get her to camp as soon as possible. I'm going to need my herbs for this."  
  
  
Varia's lips went into a thin line as she asked, "Is she going into labor?"  
  
  
Running over to her beast Noi began to pull out ropes and large blankets, "Aye, and seeing that she's short one moon it will be a difficult labor. I must have my herbs for this."  
  
  
The leader looked over at the group for only a moment before saying, "Alright, we'll bring them to our camp, but she surely can't ride or walk there because of the circumstances."  
  
  
"I know" Noir replied as she began to latch some ropes onto her beast, "I'll make a small carrier out of ropes and blankets to trail behind my Yui which she can lay down in. That's the only way we can get her to the camp."  
  
  
Varia gave a sharp nod as she wheeled her Yui around, "Agreed. I'll go ahead and prepare some tents for them."  
  
  
"Of course" Noi replied before bringing one arm across her chest and saying, "May Joutei be with you."  
  
  
The leader with her face still concealed also took her arm across her chest and repeated, "May Joutei be with you."  
  
  
With their farewells exchanged Varia kicked her beast hard in the side making it jump into a run. In seconds the woman was over the rise she had first climbed over with Noi before and was gone. Quickly the healer tied ropes and small poles provided in her packs on her Yui and created a small carrier in the shape of a triangle. Spreading the blanket across the three side of the creation she tied down the blanket making a small canopy like item.   
  
  
Turning around after her work was done Noi studied the group. Glancing at her patient she noticed Hitomi's contraction had ended, but still left the pregnant woman gasping for oxygen. The cat and spouse of the seeress clung to her in deep concern while the warriors shifted nervously on the feet betraying their faceless expressions with obvious concern for their mistress.   
  
  
Swiftly the healer trotted to the young queen and took one of her arms, with Van holding the other, and helped the seeress over to the canopy. The moment Hitomi got situated on the blanket another contraction came making her jaws lock together. Noi bit her lip in thought as she turned to the others. Glancing at each in turn she noticed Sian cradling her bad arm to her chest. Walking through the rest of them the healer asked, "Can you ride a Yui?"  
  
  
The guardian gave a small nod in response making the desert maiden smile, "Good, then I want you to ride mine. I'm sure you can handle it even though you are injured, but I need to stay with Lady Hitomi incase anything happens. We need to get there as soon as possible and with you being hurt it might slow us down."  
  
  
Sian nodded in agreement as she limped over to the strange creature and with a little help from Nembus she mounted the Yui. Seeing that the green warrior would be all right on the ride Noi turned to the others, "Will all of you be alright with jogging behind us? We can't have too many on my Yui at once and with me, Lady Hitomi, and Lady Sian will be pushing our limit."  
  
  
"How far is your camp?" Zaado asked automatically not really enjoying the fact they would have to run behind this creature. They had already been walking through intense heat for a few hours.   
  
  
"Not far" Noi replied as she settled in the cot next to Hitomi it's only a few dunes away. It shouldn't take us too long."  
  
  
Without waiting for someone to reply to her answer the desert healer turned around in the canopy and struck her Yui on the rump causing it to start. With a wild grunt the creature bolted from the group and struck for the dune Varia had recently gone over. Sian gripped the reins tightly in the fist connected with her good arm as her other injured limp laid in her lap. Baring her teeth the green maiden asked, "Is it a straight shot to your camp from her?"  
  
  
Noi gripped one of the poles of the canopy as she nearly fell out of the cot, "Yes, just keep going east from here and we should reach it before midday."  
  
  
Glancing over her shoulder the guardian saw her comrade running after them barely keeping up with the quick footed Yui. They wouldn't be able to keep up for long that was for sure. Sian turned her eyes to the sky momentarily to check the time. There was at least an hour before the sun would be directly overhead. An hour… Sian hoped it would not take that long, for there was no way the other could survive running so hard in this heat…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Mirror Pool ~~~  
Dornkirk stood at the edge of the crescent pool that over a year ago Hitomi had stood by. Behind him in a curved line stood his remaining followers each of them concealed beneath their cloaks. Smirking the dark emperor lifted his black palm to the sky where black clouds had begun to swirl and slowly his claw glowed red. Lightning shattered from the sky above and struck the ground making the earth tremble beneath the demons, but they ignored it. The water in the mirror pool slosh around with the earthquake making Dornkirk's image ripple. Soon the shaking grew in intensity as Dornkirk's ebony claw grew brighter with light. It was only a short while later when a streak of lightning came down from the sky ripping open a portal in front of the emperor. A dark hole swirled before the dead man as he sneered happily. His followers stepped forward coming closer to their master waiting to enter into the Mystic Valley.   
  
  
Dornkirk hesitated for a moment as he felt something happening. For a few moments while the earth began to settle down the emperor listened to his powers. Soon a dark smirk came to his face as he realized what was happening. Looking at the portal in triumph he chuckled, "So… The seeress has gone into labor, has she?… Excellent… Now the first thing I have waited for has occurred… It will only be a matter of time before the guardians are all rounded up and then I can attack…"  
  
  
Nodding to his demons he leapt into the burning blackness with his followers close behind. As soon as the final demon passed through the portal the hole closed leaving behind no indication that the demons had been there…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Desert Camp ~~~  
Sian desperately clung to reins as she felt herself totter on the Yui. The creature was not the easiest thing to ride using only one hand. Snorting the Yui topped the final dune separating the group from the village. Making it to the top didn't slow the beast however and as soon as they were there the Yui plunged down the sandy slope towards the camp. The green maiden glanced around at the camp as they lopped in a frenzy. There were dozens of small tents with a few larger ones in the center. Yuis were scattered everywhere amongst the camp either being tied to stakes or being led by their masters. Palm trees shadowed a bit of the pool centered in the desert town, but other then that it was a barren place. There were several dozens of desert folk all covered in wraps. Most of them had their faces revealed, but a scant few hid everything, but their eyes from view.   
  
  
On the approach of Sian and the others the people quickly began shouting undistinguishable words. Hitomi, who had just gotten over another contraction moments ago, barely heard the shouts and cries too tired from her labor pains to think properly. Noi was doing her best to help the seeress, but without her supplies she could do little, but hold Hitomi's hand. Behind them the rest of the group slowed their run to a stumbling walk down the slope, no longer needing to keep up with the Yui. Van was the only one who continued to race after the Yui. He was extremely concerned about his wife and was not about to let his weariness to keep him from helping her.   
  
  
Varia suddenly ran out of a large tent towards the approaching party and quickly shouted to the people to give them room. Catching sight of the crowd opening away Sian wheeled the Yui in that direction and quickly trotted it over there. With a snort the beast stumbled to the desert leader and allowed its knees to buckle. Falling to the ground in a sitting position like a camel resting.   
  
  
Noi was off the canopy in moments helping Hitomi up as well. Just as the seeress got her feet however another contraction came making her fall over. Varia, Sian, and Noi all quickly helped the woman before she could hit the ground and began to walk her to a nearby tent. The crowd watched curiously as the pregnant woman was brought into the healer's tent just as a man with raven hair caught up with them following the women in. Varia came out once again and saw the faces of her people. Quickly she called for food and water to be brought for their guest making several scatter to retrieve the items just as Zaado, Nembus, and Merle came by.   
  
  
Varia quickly ducked into the tent upon hearing Hitomi's cries of pain and reappeared with Van's arm in her hand. The young king struggled against the leader's hold demanding to stay, but the desert woman simply said, "Your highness, I know that is your wife in there, but that is no place for men right now."  
  
  
Van frowned angrily and was about to argue when Nembus and Zaado walked up behind him. The giant placed a hand on his king shoulder and said in his regular gruff voice, "Come, King Van, let us do what the lady says."  
  
  
The young ruler shook off his guard's hand stubbornly and exclaimed, "That's my wife! Blast it! I need to be in there!"  
  
  
"Calm down, Lord Van" Nembus remarked calmly, "There is a healer in there with Lady Hitomi. Don't worry. She'll be fine."  
  
  
The White Dragon eyed the tent knowing there was no way he was getting in there, but he so desperately yearned for his wife right then… to be by her side… Bowing his head he nodded in agreement, but refused to leave the tent's entrance to the guardians' dismay.  
  
  
Smiling one last time Varia entered the tent with Merle tagging along. Van watched his foster-sibling enter with envy, desperately wishing to be in there right then…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Hours later ~~~  
It had been twelve and half-hours since the start of Hitomi labor. Night had fallen on the camp and lanterns were lit to illuminate the desert village. The poor seeress huffed as sweat dribbled down her skin. As soon as she had entered the tent Noi had stripped her of her clothes. Going through labor would be hard enough, but with Hitomi being unused to the extreme temperature it would only make things difficult, so she wrapped the seeress in a thin sheet hoping the change of attire would help. The seeress was then laid down on an array of blankets and pillows just as her contraction finished. Sian, Varia, and Merle did there best to help though none knew what to do. The young cat-girl held Hitomi's hand for comfort as Sian held a cool, wet cloth to Hitomi's brow. Varia and Noi quickly began to mix herbs and spices needing the concoctions desperately.  
  
  
The angel queen screamed out again as more pain hit. Hitomi's mind reeled in the mist of the pain panicking. It was too soon! She still had a moon to go! If she had this baby know she surely would miscarry, especially in these conditions! Closing her eyes shut Hitomi thought of her child. If she had carried this baby this far she would bring it into this world. She didn't care what happened to her as long as her baby survived. Grunting out in her strain Hitomi opened her eyes to see the healer making her way to her with a cup in one hand. Sian stepped back allowing room for Noi. The beautiful healer took Hitomi's chin in one hand and forcefully opened the seeress's mouth, "You must drink this, Lady Hitomi. It could mean everything for the determination of your child's life and yours."  
  
  
Her emerald eyes weakly focused on the healer as Hitomi did her best to comply, but she felt so weak… so tired… Noi bit her lip seeing the weakness in the young queen. The healer knew the woman could not be any older than twenty rotations and this was, it seemed, to be her first child. The pregnancy would difficult for her alone because it was her first born, but with her already substantial weaken by her hike and endurance of the day's heat it surely would make the whole ordeal even worse. This serum was the best hope the soon-to-be mother had to survive with her child.   
  
  
As Hitomi was forced fed with the drink she felt a little bit of senses resurface. The taste of the liquid was very bitter and left a strange aftertaste in her mouth making Hitomi want to gag automatically, but Noi had anticipated this and quickly covered the seeress's mouth. Unable to spew out the bitter serum Hitomi quickly swallowed the substance and began to cough. Noi took away her mouth and again tasted the maiden's sweat.   
  
  
The healer quickly turned away realizing it was time. Grabbing a small sheet the woman forced Hitomi to bend her knees and positioned herself for the moment. Noi looked up at the seeress's emerald eyes catching her gaze with her golden ones, "now Lady Hitomi, this is going to be extremely difficult, but you must give everything you got. Remember this is your child's life at stake. Understand?"  
  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes as tears slipped from her eyes and nodded numbly. Noi glanced at the others seeing the worry gazes being exchange. There was nothing left to be done except endure the moment and hope for the best. Turning to the seeress the healer said in a strong voice, "Now, PUSH!"  
  
  
The seeress locked her jaws and pushed with all the strength she had determined to bring this child into the world. All the troubles of Dornkirk and the future left her mind during those moments of struggle. All that mattered then was to get the child out of her and into safe arms. Gripping the sheets in her hands Hitomi screamed in pain. Her eyes though squeezed incredible tight couldn't hold back the sea of tears. Push… push… That's all Hitomi could do… that's all she had to do… yet the baby felt like it was determined to stay where it was…  
  
  
Falling back against the pillows Hitomi gasped for air trying to rest a moment. Noi looked up and proclaimed, "Again!"  
  
  
Stiffening the seeress pushed again with almost the same amount of force as before. Varia, Sian, and Merle held their breath in suspense not daring to breath. Slowly she felt the child within her move, but not quick enough… Screaming again Hitomi pushed with everything she had… still it was not enough…  
  
  
Weakened beyond what she thought possible the seeress collapsed unable to move… She had given it only two tries and yet she felt she had tried five million times… Hitomi knew labor was difficult, but she never imagined it would be this hard… Neither did Noi… The desert healer had never seen anything like this… She had seen difficult pregnancy, more than most, but she had never encountered one so rough… The patient was in her youth and maybe was a little weak from the hike and having it be her first born, but still it wouldn't be this tough… The woman had barely given any attempts in bringing forth the child and already she was too weak to try again… Noi glanced at the seeress's face hoping the child, plus the mother, would make it.  
  
  
With a determined voice the healer shouted, "Come now, Lady Hitomi! Push again! Push for your child!"  
  
  
Hitomi bared her teeth as she hissed in and out breathes of air painfully. Clenching the sheets in her fists the seeress again pushed with all she had, but the force was substantially weaker than before… The effort seemed far too small for the needed amount of force… Gasping for air Hitomi fell back unable to move… It was too soon… If it had been one more moon later she would have had a chance, but it was too soon… The child would die surely now… Too soon…  
  
  
Noi bit her lip. It was a breech birth. The poor healer knew the only way to save the child now was to cut the mother open and remove the child that way, but it was too risky. Hitomi was too weak to perform the operation. Too much blood would be lost and Hitomi would surely die,… but what of the child?… Noi glanced at the limp form of the angel queen sadly… There was nothing she could do for the child…   
  
  
Closing her eyes the healer said, "It's a breech birth. I can do nothing for the child."  
  
  
Sian, Merle, and Varia all gasped in fear and distraught at the determination. Automatically the seeress snapped opened her eyes upon hearing the faint words. Her vision was slurred and the figures standing around her were swirls of color, but that did not matter. Her child… Hitomi couldn't let her only child die… She and Van had created this small life (with the help of Joutei of course) and if it still lived then she would fight to keep it alive. It might be her child, but it was a life of many that she was destined to protect and she would protect it!  
  
  
Struggling into a sitting position Hitomi braced herself for the pain to come and took a deep breath. Squeezing her eyes shut she screamed with tremendous noise pushing with every ounce of energy remaining in her body! The voices of the other women encouraged her to continue, but they sounded so faint and so far away… Screaming again Hitomi pushed harder determined to get the child out of her. The pain was so horrible and so demanding on her frail body that Hitomi felt she would break soon…   
  
  
"One More Push, Lady Hitomi!" Noi shouted over the seeress's screams, "PUSH!"  
  
  
Tears of anguish fell to the sheets marking the torment just as the seeress gave a final push for life…. Then came the screams of another… A child… Hitomi fell onto her back and closed her eyes promptly after giving birth to her first born. Her ears became the only tool of her six senses that could work at the moment and they were filled with her child's cries. Rejoicing came from her friends, but they were so faint… so far… Hitomi knew why… She was dying… She had done the final deed of a mother… She had saved her child by sacrificing her own life so that the child would live…  
  
  
As Hitomi drifting into the blackness she heard Noi cry out, "It's a girl!"  
  
  
If Hitomi had had the strength she would have smiled. A girl… It didn't matter about the sex of the child, it only mattered that there was a child… Just as the seeress began to leave the reality of her surroundings Merle's faint voice came to her mind saying, "It's a girl, Hitomi! Don't worry, she's perfectly fine!"  
  
  
Knowing her daughter would survive the seeress plunged into the blackness with the content feeling of knowing her only child would survive…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Yes,… yes… I know… That was evil… and now you people are going to maul me… Oh well! I'm glad people can't come through the computer! J Well what did you think about that?! Please Review!!!~  
  
  
~Next chapter should be out next Sun. or Mon. It would be sooner, but I'm going to be gone a few days during this week making it difficult to write! Sorry!~  
  
  
~So what's going to happen? Is Hitomi really going to die?! Will Van become a single parent?! What about the guardians? Dornkirk? Gaea? Without Hitomi will Van have to take over the mission by himself?! And what about Hitomi's daughter? What will be her name? Find out in the next chapter! Until then, bye!~ 


	15. Wolves Within the Flock

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters! Although I wish I did!~  
  
  
~Sorry, it's a little late. I got some writer's block around the end of writing this chapter!~  
  
  
~This chapter has some major fluff so be warned!~  
  
  
~Please REVIEW!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 ~ Wolves Within the Flock  
  
  
~~~ Desert Camp ~~~  
Another scream came from within the tent causing the young king to stiffen. He glanced at the closed opening yearning, but the two guardians remained planted in front of the entrance. Scowling at the two males for keeping away from his wife, Van continued to pace through the sand. Night had long since fallen on Dosha and lanterns had been placed on poles for illumination as campfires continued to roar. The people who resided there kept at a distance for reasons the three strangers could only demise were orders from Varia. The three nobles had been fed and had quench their thirst with the drink and food brought to them by individuals, but after that the people had stayed away.   
  
  
Nembus glanced up at his king's pacing before taking a root from his bowl of food. Quietly the man nibbled on the item curiously. He had noticed several of the desert folk enjoying this type of food and seemed to have vast quantities of it. The armored angel knew there was something special about the root, but being kept in the mountains so long had made outside knowledge fuzzy in his mind. Growling in his throat the man raked his mind for the desired information as he watched his king warily.   
  
  
Next to him sat Zaado in a newly acquired cream tunic provided by one of villagers. The man had his eyes closed as he sat Indian style. His beautiful ax was clutched in his fists ready for anything. He looked to be mediating, but in truth he was resting. The journey had been hard on him and his back was sunburned. Poor Zaado was unused to the extreme heat here in the desert making him probably the worse off of the group.   
  
  
Van stopped his pacing as he heard the sound of a child screaming. His eyes of fire flew to the tent entrance as he tensed up once again for probably the millionth time that day. Joyous cries came from within making the ruler's heart skip. His child was born… the one he and Hitomi had brought into the world… He took a step forward, but still the guardians blocked him as both stood waiting for entrance. Time past and silence began to form within with only the gurgling of a newborn sounding. There came a few worried voices and soon shouts came. Van grew worried as the shouts became more urgent, but it was when he heard his beloved's name being called that fear took hold of him.   
  
  
Unable to hold back anymore the dragon king raced at the doorway determined to get in. Nembus and Zaado quickly acted though and grabbed both of the king's arms before he could step in. Van struggled desperately as he growled, "I demand that you let me go!"  
  
  
"Not until they come for us, your majesty" grunted the giant as he struggled to hold on to his ruler.   
  
  
Just as the words had been spoken a woman pulled back the flap of the tent causing all three males to freeze. The maiden had long strawberry blonde hair that was wild like a flame. Her tan features and gold eyes automatically made the men assume this was the leader of the group, which was a very true assumption. Varia looked tired and weak as she stood there before the group. Van quickly shrugged off his companions' hold to stand before the leader, "Well?"  
  
  
The desert maiden smiled wearily, "You have a new daughter, Lord Van."  
  
  
"A daughter…" the man whispered in awe his eyes fixed on the tent behind the desert ruler.  
  
  
Varia tensed as she spoke on, "She is fine and well though a little underweight, which can be expected from a child born a moon early."  
  
  
The Dragon King suddenly turned to the leader and asked in concern, "How is Hitomi?"  
  
  
The woman before him bit her lip unwilling to say word, but knowing full well it was needed to be said, "The labor was extremely difficult… We almost thought the child was lost…"  
  
  
Van took a step closer towards the leader his eyes focused on her in concern, "And Hitomi?"  
  
  
The woman bit her lip before saying, "She's unconscious at the moment… We don't know if she will fair well in the end… A great deal of blood was lost and she was already incredible weak--"  
  
  
The young king could hear no more of this and swiftly pushed past the woman determined to go to his dear beloved. None of the three individuals stopped the man knowing he needed to go to the one he loved. Van got only three steps into the tent before he halted. Sian, Noi, and Merle turned around at the sudden entrance of the royal. The healer cradled a small infant in her arms, which was only a few minutes old. Small emerald eyes blinked at raven headed figure as Van slowly approached the child. After being cleaned of her mother's blood the infant had been wrapped in a white sheet. Noi smiled warmly at the king with his rubies transfixed on his daughter. His tan hand reached out for the baby without thought. Gurgling happily the girl clutched her father's index finger in her tiny tan fist.   
  
  
Noi let her smile grow bigger before asking, "Would you like to hold her?"  
  
  
Van stiffened a little at the idea, but nodded. The young healer stretched her arms out to the king and slowly the man took hold of the precious bundle known as his only heir. The beautiful child was cradled to his chest with such precaution that it made you think the baby was made of glass. Noi watched with pleasure at the happy gaze falling upon the newborn from its father.   
  
  
Without a word the healer signaled the others to exit the tent and silently the others did just that, leaving the king with his family. Van knew they had left, but he didn't show anything to make it known of his awareness of the change. Slowly he lifted his eyes from the infant to the area around him. His beautiful rubies fell on the silent form of his beloved.  
  
  
Hitomi laid on the pile of blankets and pillows unconscious. Her hair was matted to her face by her sweat and tears. Her body was wrapped in a lone sheet, but now she was covered in two blankets because of the drop in temperature. Though she was flush from the ordeal Hitomi was pale like milk. Blood stained the lower half of the sheet covering the seeress, but it was mostly the smell that caused Van's senses to reel.  
  
  
Carefully the young king placed his daughter in a woven basket filled with clean wraps as if it were a cradle. The small child yawned as the new father covered the baby with a small blanket. In seconds his daughter was asleep making the young king smile momentarily. Slowly Van turned back to the bloody heap known as his wife. His heart ached just looking upon her. His hands automatically went for the blankets pulling them from his wife's limp body. Hitomi shook for a moment from the sudden coldness, but soon laid still. Next came the sheet she had been wrapped in. Leaving it on her wouldn't help so he was quick to remove it and then replace the blankets on her nude body.   
  
  
Van couldn't hold back the blush that came. Just like Hitomi had done when she had stripped Van of his clothes he felt a little guilty leaving her in bare flesh while unconscious. It didn't matter that they were married; it just felt taking advantage of someone special, though neither would have cared if they had known.   
  
  
Hitomi moaned lightly in her sleep, but remained like she was. Finally feeling the weariness of the day take over his body Van stripped down to his cream pants and left his shirt, boots, and knapsack beside the crude bed. Silently he slipped beneath the thick blankets and wrapped his arms around his beloved wife. Bringing her back into his chest Van nuzzled her neck. As if reacting to his touch Hitomi pushed herself deeper into his tone chest snuggling up into his delicious warmth. Van smiled as his eyes became too tired to keep open. He knew she would live… He knew it… Perhaps his assumption was not well grounded, but it was his heart's assumption. His fingers danced over her pale arms as sleep began to take over him. If she was going to die than his heart would be tearing apart,… but no,… it was at rest right now… meaning she would survive the night… and tomorrow they would be back together… with their firstborn child… their daughter…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Vision ~~~  
Hitomi stood in the Mystic Valley again scanning the horizon in mild interest. It was the same as the last time she had seen it… Green grass… mirroring streams… countless flowers… rays of sun… the ancient temple in ruins…  
  
  
The seeress stood on the cliff harboring the remains of her people's temple… The one that had held the statues of the guardians and of Queen Iris. Slowly Hitomi entered the desolation of gray stone and marble searching through the rubble with her eyes. In seconds a part of stone caught the angel woman's attention making her walk over to the dusty item. Wary of breaking it Hitomi softly brushed away the access dirt before removing it from the pile. Bringing it fully out of the mound the seeress got a first hand look at the piece. It was a broken part of someone's face, at least that was all Hitomi could make out. All that was left of the face was the lips and chin. Finding nothing of interest the seeress carelessly tossed the item aside letting it break into several more pieces. Turning back to the pile the seeress spotted something gleaming in the dirt. As careful as before Hitomi removed the next fixture finding it was one of golden plates that had been on one of the statues' base. The metal was bent in several places and covered in scratches, but one could still distinguish the ancient writing engraved in it:  
  
  
  
'Nazomi… Warrior of the Sand… First amongst the royal guards to die in the 'Final Battle.'  
  
  
  
Hitomi stared at the identification plate in thought. This was the guardian in which she was in search of presently. There had to be something here that could give her clue who or where the guardian could be! Hitomi plunged into the rubble digging frantically for some type of item to help her in her mission. In seconds her fingers clasped over a round item and with a triumphed smirk the seeress pulled out her discovery. The moment it was dislodged out of the dirt dust fell away revealing its beauty. It was a perfectly round disc with a hole where the center should have been. The outer edge was very sharp while the inner edge was dull and flat. The circle was as large as a firsbee and as thick as a sword. Was it some sort of weapon?… Glancing over the surface of the stone artifact Hitomi noticed it was rather plain except for two indentions that were cut into the granite on two opposite sides of the circle making it look as if two connecting half-spheres.   
  
  
Unconsciously her fingers ran over the surface of the weapon feeling the rough texture of its granite. Suddenly a shadow ran over the disc making it known that another was nearby. Startled Hitomi dropped the item and swirled around to face the stranger. Her ears could faintly hear the stone item shatter behind her, but she didn't care about it any longer. Her emeralds focused on the figure before her.  
  
  
Dornkirk smirked at the seeress as he brought his palms up. Behind him you could see the remaining demons standing by. Hitomi stared at the dark emperor in terror knowing fully well his presence signaled nothing good would occur. Slowly his hands began to glow red and the ground began to shake. The rubble groaned and shifted as a roaring beneath them all grew. Slowly the sky grew dark and thunderclouds rolled in from nowhere. Hitomi fell to her knees from the thunderous quake, but she was quick to return her emeralds back on the dark leader. His eyes glowed red with fire as instantaneously a scarlet sphere engulfed him. Throwing back his head he released an animalistic howl that echoed in the seeress's ears.   
  
  
Suddenly the ground beneath Hitomi's feet cracked open and black rock pierced out of the earth's wound. Stumbling out of the way the seeress fell backwards onto the back of her hands beside Dornkirk with her eyes transfixed on the creation. With a hiss of steam the ebony charcoal of stone struck towards the sky in twisted spikes. One by the one the raven spears twisted together as they made their ways to the heavens. The central and largest spike made its way in a perfect vertical climb determine to hit the clouds. Reaching a height of one mile the tower of blackness slowed to halt, but continued to shift in shape. Narrower spears warped themselves around the creation before forming a thorny throne at the top of its peak. As the final transformations were completed red lines struck upwards in the black rock from beneath the planet's surface as if the rock was made of molted lava. The ground surrounding the mountain began to turn black with red lines running through the darkness. Soon the whole valley was covered in ebony stone. With a final roar the edifice grew still and silent, but continued to let its scarlet lines glow with power.   
  
  
Hitomi slowly got to her feet staring at the great structure in awe. It was similar to the dark fortress from so long ago with its twisted spikes striking out in all directions.   
  
  
"It is grand, isn't it?" hissed Dornkirk with pride, "It is the throne upon which I will sit on the day you will betray your comrades."  
  
  
The seeress turned towards the man with frown and said in a low voice, "I promise you I will never do such a thing."  
  
  
He smirked as he glanced away from her to his throne, "Oh, you will and quite easily too if I may say so. They will tell you to take a different path, but you will refuse and go another becoming a traitor."  
  
  
"Why would I do something like that?" Hitomi asked not believing anything he said.   
  
  
"Because, oh seeress" he replied with evil intentions dripping in his words, "I will have something you greatly desire… something so important you would do anything to have…"  
  
  
"I truly doubt you could have anything I want, Dornkirk" she responded coolly.  
  
  
"Oh, I will…" he said in a distinctively low voice, "I will have it and you will weep to have what I hold. You will go against yourself looking for another alternative, but you are faced with only one choice and thus you weaken. Before long you will come to me begging for what I have turning your back on all who you protect and love."  
  
  
"Liar!" Hitomi shouted forgetting to remain in control of her emotions, "You lie just as well as your sons, Dornkirk! If not, better!"  
  
  
Chuckling the emperor walked past the seeress towards his throne, "No, seeress, I only speak truth. Even I was surprised to see a vision of you doing it, but I have overcome the shock and know what must be done."  
  
  
Hitomi stared at him not knowing what to think. The whole idea of her betraying her friends and family seemed highly improbable, but could it really be possible? Unable to come up with her own answer the seeress stood tall and said, "We'll see what happens, Dornkirk. When I have found the last guardian we will face each other here and then Gaea's fate will be settled."  
  
  
"No, my seeress" Dornkirk muttered, "Gaea's fate has already been settled…"  
~~~ End of Vision ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi rose from her spot on the bed coming into a sitting position that caused the blankets to shift. The covers began to slip down her nude form, but the seeress quickly caught the blankets before they could show off her bareness. Her face flushed pink as she realized her inappropriate attire. Looking around in a rush Hitomi spotted Van's knapsack on the other side of the bed. Her face grew even redder as she realized the only way she could get to her extra clothes was by running around the bed and digging through it leaving her modesty unchecked.   
  
  
With no other options to choose from Hitomi quickly scrambled out of bed and dug frantically into the knapsack. As soon as the seeress had escaped from her husband's arms Van automatically reached out for her again before falling back into slumber. Her hands dove into the bottomless holding of the sack searching in blind hope for some of her clothes. As her hands took hold of a bundle the seeress pulled out the attire with a huff. Automatically she recognized it as one of her own outfits and put it on in a rush not even checking it out properly. Before long Hitomi was dressed and sighing happily at her quickness.  
  
  
Glancing down at her outfit the beautiful maiden gasped. She was wearing chestnut pants with a long sleeved green shirt. Over the forest clothing was another sleeveless emerald green vest. Memory of a prior vision flashed in her mind as she gazed at the foreshadowing attire…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Flashback of Vision ~~~  
As she ran she glanced down at her body and noticed she was no longer heavy in child, but that didn't seem like much since in all her visions she hadn't been pregnant. Presently she wore chestnut pants with dark brown ankle boots. A long sleeve forest green shirt clothed her back only to be covered by another shirt of emerald green that was over her first. It was a rather simple attire for a queen, but at the moment Hitomi was more focused on how it fared. The outfit was nearly ripped to shreds and clung to her body as if it had to for dear life. Blood soaked into the material darken the color of her clothes and its vile stench filled her nostrils. Gashes ran over her pale skin everywhere she looked and she felt very weak and run down as if she had gone through extensive battles before now.  
~~~ End of Flashback ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The clothing brought a deep feeling of dread in the pit of her stomaching making her sick with fear. Could this mean something?… Would the vision come true like all the others before it?… She hated to assume it would for it shadowed so many disasters of the future.   
  
  
Suddenly the sound of gurgling filled her ears causing the seeress to glance over her shoulders. Her emeralds glanced at the basket unable to see what it held. Tentatively Hitomi stepped towards the cradle already figuring out what it held. Carefully the mother looked down into the crib with a smile. The small bundle known as her child laughed happily while waving tiny fists at its mother. Hitomi lent her finger to the baby allowing its tiny hand to clasp her slender index finger. Tears began to form in the queen's eyes as she held back the joyful sob. Her daughter… HER daughter… Never before had she ever been graced with a baby brought to the world from her own belly… and now as she looked upon the gift sent from Joutei she wondered how she had been able to live without one of her very own for so long… Just by looking upon her Hitomi knew her life would be blessed from this bundle…  
  
  
"She's beautiful, isn't she?" came a rich voice from behind making Hitomi start. Swiveling her head around Hitomi smiled at her husband with obvious joy. Van smiled just as warmly before placing a sweet kiss on her brow. The seeress showed off her beauty with a brilliant smile before reaching down into the woven crib and bringing their daughter into her arms. Tenderly Van embraced his wife bringing their daughter with her. Hitomi smiled up into his face overjoyed to be there with him at that moment. Kissing her cheek with a feather touch Van whispered, "You know, we never chose a name."  
  
  
A laugh like bells filled the air as Hitomi playfully glared at him, "That's because you assumed it was going to be a boy!"  
  
  
"Well, before the wars boys were known to always be firstborn" he smiled as he extended his fingers to his the small baby who happily sucked on it.  
  
  
Becoming very serious Hitomi gave a sad smile, "Are you upset it's a girl, Van?"  
  
  
The young man quickly looked up in surprise, "Of course not, Hitomi. You could have had a son and I wouldn't be happier."  
  
  
"Good" the seeress said playfully, "Because if you did had a problem I think I would have to hit you in the back of the head to make you a little wiser."  
  
  
The king chuckled as he brought his wife closer to him, mindful of the precious bundle between them, "Don't you think it's enough that you've slapped me several times before."  
  
  
A twinkle played in the 'Angel's eyes, "You never did learn to duck."  
  
  
Van's face twisted in a mischievous smirk as he lowered his mouth to her ear in a low whisper, "Besides, even though we don't have a son we still have a lot of time to bring forth one."  
  
  
Automatically Hitomi's face flushed pink before she thought of a comeback and she growled in mock annoyance, "Oh please, I just went through hard labor and bore you a beautiful daughter and your already thinking of another!"  
  
  
Van just laughed as he captured her mouth in an intimate kiss. Hitomi was a little shocked by Van's fierceness, but soon responded just as eagerly. It had been so long since they had been this intimate… the last time had been just before they had discovered Hitomi was pregnant… Slowly her pale fingers twirled in his dark locks crushing his lips against hers… Hungrily he devoured her mouth like a starving animal… However, the moment was shattered as the forgotten infant emptied her lungs with a loud cry voicing the discomfort of being between the two lovers…  
  
  
Quickly Van and Hitomi separated with the seeress swiftly rocking the babe with a small laugh, "I'm sorry, little angel, for forgetting you were there. Don't worry… I'll never forget again…"  
  
  
The young king smiled contently as he watched his daughter quiet down and stare up at his wife with her big emerald eyes. Gurgling happily the small creature waved her fists wildly enjoying the attention. Van could not have been happier at that moment. He had dreamed of this day… the day he would have Hitomi forever by his side… the day he would have Hitomi as his queen… the day the two of them would start a family… For nearly three years that had been his only desire… Since when he discovered his love for the beautiful seeress during the 'Great War' his heart had been plagued with that sole obsession… Perhaps his body had its wants and other needs, but it had been that desire that had overpowered the others… Forcing him to see the underlying truth… He was in love with the 'Girl from the Mystic Moon'…  
  
  
"Van?"   
  
  
Coming back with a start the distracted man muttered a soft, "Hm?"  
  
  
Hitomi's bright smile filled his vision as she laughed, "Didn't you hear me?"  
  
  
Van smiled an apology as he asked, "What?"  
  
  
Laughing at his distraught the seeress lent a finger to the small infant allowing the tiny hand to curl around her finger. With deep adoration in her emeralds Hitomi said, "I figured out a perfect name for her…"  
  
  
Coming to stand beside his wife he wrapped an arm around her slim waist, "Like what?"  
  
  
Hitomi looked up into his rubies her own eyes glittering happily at her cleverness, "Iris…"  
  
  
Automatically the king caught the connection with the flowery name, "Your grandmother's name…"  
  
  
Nodding softly the new mother played with her child letting the girl take hold of another finger in her other tiny fist, "Yes, my grandmother was named after Queen Iris. I think it would be perfect to let the name live on… If not in memory of my grandmothers, but in memory of our people…"  
  
  
Van stared at his wife proudly. She was so brilliant. She never stopped surprising him with her wisdom and strength. Sighing happily the man kissed his wife's temple before whispering in her ear, "Your right… It's a perfect name… Princess Iris Fanel…"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Fanelia ~~~  
'Iris…'  
  
  
It was a perfect name…  
  
  
A perfect name for his niece…  
  
  
Standing in the royal gardens surrounded by the suffocating petals of flowers Mamoru stood gazing at the moon. The youth smiled up at the quiet orb above as he silently cut off his mental connection with his sister. The last couple of days with the appearance of another group of Draconians had showed him something. The feeling that had been there when he had felt the shaft of light coming down before it did with the first group of renegades (after Hitomi's absence) had intensified… It had grown at the time around his disturbing dream nights ago and he had felt it again, fully, when another group of Draconians had arrived in the courtyard.   
  
  
It had taken him time to figure out what the feeling was. The feeling no longer came and went; it was there constantly, never ending. More frightening he began to see things… not visions or foreshadows,… but he could see through other's eyes… It didn't matter whose… After several encounters with seeing things he began to see a pattern that quickly ensued… Before long he realized what he had… he could see through other's eyes… anyone he chose… It didn't take long for the prince to be able to manipulate the powers he had… He was a smart child and with Hitomi's tips from the past he began to practice… Before long he could enter people's minds and see everything they saw…   
  
  
But why did he have these powers?… Mamoru could only figure it was what Hitomi had told him about a while back… about that feeling within you… It was the powers born in his blood… his Draconian blood… Like his people before him he had been given a special gift that would ignite in a Draconian around puberty… just like his sister… His sister had been given a rare a precious blessing (though Mamoru did not know of its rarity); Hitomi had been given the gift of her visions… or cruse if you want to call it…   
  
  
Though both siblings were given these powers naturally Hitomi was different from her brother in a way that no one knew. Hitomi was the first Draconian ever born to have powers that she could not call upon at a whim. Mamoru, like others of their people, could easily turn on and off his powers like a light switch and could direct his powers to see through one person's eyes. Hitomi, at the moment of birth, had her internal switch automatically turned on and became erratic, turning on and off by its own. The poor seeress could neither turn on or off her powers nor direct it to a certain focus, making her powers completely unpredictable… and dangerous... Often Hitomi got to see things no one should have been meant to see, like entire pasts of wars or deaths...   
  
  
Of course Mamoru knew nothing off this… only that he had a special ability like his sister and was able to use it the way he wanted… It was a dangerous tool in the wrong hands, but being in his mature palms brought not even the glimmer of a shadow…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Desert Camp ~~~  
Hitomi glanced at the people occupying the large camp as she walked with the 'Forest Guardian' in the late afternoon heat. It had been nearly a week since Princess Iris had been born and for that week there was a constant argument between the traveling angels and cat; Hitomi wanted to leave as soon as possible, but the others knew she was still too weak for travel. Though she had waken with energy after the ordeal her systems were still messed up and wasted of whatever was left of that little energy she had. They all knew it was best to wait, to Hitomi's dismay. Feeling the aching in her limbs didn't help her argument though so finally the seeress gave in.   
  
  
Everyday Hitomi was watched by her friends: Van, Sian, or Merle. Noi regularly checked on Hitomi for signs of any problems, but had yet to find one. Nembus and Zaado weren't ones for showing concern and often kept from the tent Hitomi and Van occupied leaving them to their privacy. The two males were more concern with the future traveling they would have and presently were with Van to possibly buy a few Yuis for travel in the next days. Merle right then was watching over Iris as Hitomi got some exercise by a small walk. It was just too hot to take the infant out in that heat anyway.   
  
  
When Van and Hitomi had announced the name of the child there was much rejoicing especially amongst the guardians. The three warriors greatly approved of the name seeing that it was customary that royalty be named after their ancestors and that they had all been fond of Queen Iris (Princess Rachelle's mother).   
  
  
The queen glanced at the group of people again and gave a tiny frown. Where were the Draconians and the fourth guardian?… For a while Hitomi had begun to suspect these people as those hiding Draconians for some odd reason, but had finally concluded they weren't Draconians… They just didn't feel like Draconians… So then where were they???… Hitomi and the others surely didn't have he time to go searching all of the dunes of Dosha!   
  
  
None of the desert folk gave any information. Most of them just said there were only rumors of desert angels living out here in Dosha and had also mentioned the Draconians in the sands often disappeared like ghosts with the tracks being lost by constant sandstorms… With no roads or easily seen markers in the dunes it made looking for the Draconians nearly impossible… Sighing the seeress felt her heart sink. How were they going to complete their mission if they couldn't find one of the guardians?…   
  
  
Hitomi shook off the uncomforting thought and glanced at the desert people again. A few glanced at the two foreign women, but only that. Most seemed uninterested or trying their hardest not to seem interested. Eyeing the folk critically the seeress asked the guardian beside her, "Is it just me or is their something odd about these people?"  
  
  
Sian gave a short glance at the desert folk before replying, "What do you mean?"  
  
  
"I don't know…" Hitomi muttered in thought, "There's something about them… that I can't put my finger on…"  
  
  
Nearby a young girl, no more than five rotations, smiled at the pair before racing after a small creature. Hitomi nearly stopped in mid-step as she watched the young child leave. Gold eyes… She had gold eyes… Glancing at a nearby old woman Hitomi stared at the lady's eyes… Gold eyes also… Turning to another person she met the same thing… gold eyes… gold eyes… gold eyes… Everyone had gold eyes…  
  
  
"Gold eyes" Hitomi gasped quietly, "Everyone here has gold eyes!"  
  
  
The brunette warrior just gave a small laugh, more like a chuckle, "You didn't notice, Hitomi?"  
  
  
"No" the seeress answered as she turned to the guard in confusion, "Should I have?"  
  
  
Laughing again the angel soldier said, "Well it just that all desert folk have gold eyes."  
  
  
Hitomi frowned at this and asked like she were a school child that did not believe her teacher, "They do?"  
  
  
The seeress quickly remembered the day they had met Noi and Varia…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Memory ~~~  
One of the figures leaned over the side of its beast to bring his or hers head closer to it partner. Soon a muffled female voice spoke from the stranger saying, "They are not of the desert. Just look at their eyes."  
~~~ End of Memory ~~~  
  
  
  
  
"Yes" Sian replied with a playful smile, "It has something to do with the chemicals found in the food they eat called spice. It looks like some kind of root or herb and has a very tangy taste. It's one of the few foods found in the desert and grows in mass quantities out in the dunes. The chemicals go into the blood stream and once they hit the area around the front of the skull the chemicals react with the fluids found inside our eyes causing the eye color to turn a brilliant gold. Of course you must consume a bit of the spice to cause your eye color to change. I've heard if you only eat a small amount the color change is only temporary and can easily disappear after some time if you stop consuming the root. However, if you eat it for a long amount of time, say a few years, the color change becomes permanent."  
  
  
Glancing back at a few nearby desert folk Hitomi said, "So these people must eat it often."  
  
  
"Yes" the forest warrior commented, "It is their main source of nourishment and they cook it many ways or so I've heard."  
  
  
As they continued to walk Hitomi turned to the woman beside her and asked simply, "Where did you learn all this from?"  
  
  
Sian glanced at her queen a moment before returning her sight ahead of her to say, "When I use to be a royal guard for Queen Iris. Nazomi often spoke of the desert. She used to live there before she became a guard."  
  
  
Quickly Sian dropped the story living the past of her fellow guardian hidden. Hitomi's brow furrowed at the drop off, but didn't comment on it. Instead she tried another approach; letting her voice grow lower the seeress asked bluntly, "Sian, I must say I know little of your past or the other guardians' history."  
  
  
Automatically the warrior stiffened, but continued her walk, silent. Again Hitomi tried, not willing to give up.   
  
  
"There something special about each of you" the seeress asked quietly not allowing her eyes to leave the sight of the guardian, "Isn't there?"  
  
  
Sian sighed heavily stopping their trek a few feet outside the camp where they could have a bit of privacy, "I cannot truly speak of those times, Hitomi, but I will tell you we will tell you soon our stories."  
  
  
"Why to keep them from us?" Hitomi asked with hidden annoyance. Information was being held from her again!  
  
  
The silver-eyed maiden looked at her mistress and said quietly, "No one has told us to keep the information from you or the others, but it is our personal choices that have kept us from speaking. I know very little of the other's pasts, including Nembus's, but I know each of us went through something we never wish to go through again."  
  
  
Innocently the seeress asked lowly, "What do you mean, Sian?"  
  
  
The guardian frowned as she ran a hand through her dark locks, "I mean that our histories are plagued with memories we don't like to remember or else we would speak openly of them."  
  
  
Staring straight into the emerald queen's eyes the guardian said, "I promise you, Hitomi, soon we will tell you of our pasts, but for now be content with what you know."  
  
  
The seeress could tell Sian didn't want to speak about it from the evident passion in her words. Something had happened to the guardians that had caused them to be chosen guards. Hitomi wondered what had happen to these warriors to cause her ancient grandmother, Queen Iris, to pick them as her chosen soldiers.   
  
  
Nodding in understanding the seeress allowed the topic to drop and let the guardian relax. The silver jewels of the angel warrior glittered their thanks as Sian smiled at the seeress, however the smile soon left as the guard caught sight of something behind the young queen. Turning around Hitomi saw what was the problem.  
  
  
Standing behind one of the tents in their own private conversation stood Varia and Noi. The two women were glaring at each other with their identical golden eyes gleaming. Though Hitomi and Sian were out of earshot range they could tell by the women's moving lips they were speaking quite harshly to one another.   
  
  
Hitomi wasn't really surprised at the sight of the suppose good friends arguing. For the last few days she had seen the two privately arguing several times. Mostly it seemed Noi was upset with Varia and was constantly giving her glares. After the birth of Iris Varia had begun to change dramatically. At first she had been kind and caring, but now her heart had hardened… and just in a few short days… Hitomi had first noticed this when she spotted Varia lurking behind the tents one day as Hitomi took her daily walk for exercise. The desert leader was eyeing the seeress and Merle (who had joined her that day) with venom in her golden jewels, as if the leader's perception had changed about the group. Varia slowly became isolated from Hitomi and the rest of group plus her own desert folk. As time progressed Hitomi noticed Noi was becoming agitated with the leader and noticed concern in the desert maiden's eyes. The whole change of attitude bewildered the seeress.  
  
  
'Something's going on' Hitomi thought as she eyed the two desert maidens. Never before had the two been in such a heated argument. Noi was throwing up her arms in frustration as she shouted at her leader. Varia's arms were crossed with a plain scowl set on her face. Suddenly the healer shouted something in the leader's face causing Varia to say something and storm off. Noi glared at the retreating form of her best friend before growling a silent curse beneath her breath.   
  
  
Hitomi automatically went to the ruffled woman wanting to help like she always did, Sian quietly followed. Noi quickly noticed their approach and did her best to beat down the anger in her. Crossing her arms across her chest the woman tried not to sound harsh as she asked, "Can I help you?"  
  
  
"I was going to ask you that" Hitomi replied sincerely, "Are you okay, Noi?"  
  
  
The healer fidgeted as she glanced in the direction Varia had left. Turning back around Noi retorted, "I'm just aggravated with her decision."  
  
  
"Decision?" Sian asked quite curious, "What decision is that?"  
  
  
Noi's face grew grim with rage as she hissed, "She refuses to pack camp and leave the area."  
  
  
"Leave?!" Hitomi asked in surprise, "Why do we need to leave?!"  
  
  
The healer sighed lightly, "I might as well tell you. We haven't spoken this to our group so it best you keep this amongst yourselves. We don't want anyone to panic."  
  
  
"Panic?" the seeress was becoming a little edgy with the doctor's talk.  
  
  
"Yes" Noi replied tiredly, "I went on a scouting trip two days ago and found signs of sandworms."  
  
  
"Sandworms?" Sian asked confused. The guardian had heard Nazomi talking about the creatures before, but forgot a lot about the beasts.   
  
  
"Sandworms" the healer began, "are giant worm-like creatures about three times the size of a guymelef. They have dozens of rows of teeth the size of a dragon's head. Their skin is like armor with spikes that stick out from between their scales. Those spikes help propel them through the sand letting them travel at extraordinary speed. They are extremely dangerous and are to be avoided at all costs."  
  
  
"If they're in the area and so large how come we haven't seen them go by?" Hitomi asked confused.   
  
  
"Sandworms move through the ground," Noi answered as she stared at the horizon of sand, "They can travel through dirt, but sand is easier to travel through. Besides the sand though soft as it is makes a lot of noise in their ears."  
  
  
Turning back to the two foreigners the healer continued, "You see the sandworms have no eyes and rely on hearing alone to catch their meals. Mostly they just fight each other from opposite hordes and eat their enemies' flesh, but they pick us off first because we're easy targets and our flesh is a delicacy to them."  
  
  
"Sounds like you have a lot of trouble with them" Sian commented off hand.  
  
  
Noi nodded, "Some times, but we've learn to chart their migrations and easily avoid most of them. Plus they rarely take on small groups seeing we are barely a mouth full to them, but being such a large group as we are we surely will attract attention of any sandworms nearby."  
  
  
"How do you know there are sandworms in the area, Noi?" Hitomi asked grimly not liking the idea of those creatures around. Those worms surely didn't sound like the creatures from the Mystic Moon!  
  
  
The healer again glanced at the horizon disgusted, "I found some of the sand over those dunes in the west in a disarray like an attack had occurred. I check out the area around it and found a chunk of scale buried beneath the sand; it was from a sandworm… I don't understand why they have changed their migration. Usually sandworms don't come around here until another moon or two. Something is attracting them… possibly our large number…"  
  
  
Silence fell on the three as the thought of the giant monsters attacking the pleasant camp. It would be a disaster, which was easy to be certain about. Possibly no one would escape. Sian angrily asked, "Why won't Varia call for the camp to move then if these creatures are so dangerous?!"  
  
  
Noi shook her head, "I don't know. She refuses to say and has constantly avoided the subject. She seems to be more interested with you folk."  
  
  
"Us?" Hitomi and Sian said simultaneously, "What do you mean us?"  
  
  
The healer lifted her hands in mock defeat, "I don't know why you, but I've seen her watching your group all the time in the shadows for some reason."  
  
  
The guardian and seeress glanced at each other in confusion. What was going on?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Mystic Valley ~~~  
Dornkirk stood in the mist of the black and red earth enjoying his decorations of the enchanted land. Time was growing close… Although the seeress did not know it… They had barely begun the journey and already they had discovered two of the guardians. Though four remained they would quickly be discovered Dornkirk knew. For now he waited, allowing the powers of Akuma to merge with his own soul, like the powers of Joutei had merged with the seeress.   
  
  
"Soon seeress…" the man muttered darkly as his minions stood nearby, "Soon seeress we will finally meet for the third time of our lives and then we will part again like twice before,… but this time… I will be the one left to be victor…"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Desert Tent ~~~  
Hitomi checked on Iris as she slept in her tiny crib peacefully. The young seeress rubbed a hand unconsciously over -- surprisingly -- flat stomach. It had shocked Hitomi to see her stomach so flat, but she had learned from Noi that the herb she had eaten during her labor had caused her system to do this to her body… to bring her back to her normal state at a rapid rate,… It was just one of the side effects of the mystic food.   
  
  
Tiredly the seeress turned the page of the 'Book of Angels,' her fingers jumping over the parchment fearfully. Hitomi was still nervous about holding the enchanted book, but was determined to discover something in its writings. Slowly Hitomi's emerald eyes ran over the pages reading the ancient writing furiously for some form of hidden meaning, but finding none…  
  
  
There had to be something in here that could help…  
  
  
Turning a page Hitomi eyes fell on something mysterious. In a beautiful array of art there stood two dragons of beautiful color. One was dark ebony while the other the opposite color, pearl. Both were large, but the darker one was a little bigger in size. The strange thing about it was the dragons' wings were made of black and white feathers…  
  
  
The seeress thought back to the 'Sacrifice' when Dryden had brought out his scrolls and they had discovered a very similar picture…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Memory ~~~  
The group watched as Dryden began searching through the scrolls. After several moments, Dryden started to become very annoyed at not being able to find what he wanted. As he grabbed one of the few remaining scrolls left he smiled at the emblem on its handles, an angel.  
  
  
He turned to his friends and held up the scroll, "I found it. It's the scroll of prophecy." At his words everyone immediately gathered around the man. He carefully laid the scroll open on the table. There were dozens of different passages, all prophecies from the Draconian's culture. Beautiful drawings were sketched all over the parchment as illustration to go with the passage. Hitomi stared at a passage' drawings. An angel and a dragon flying together, a white dragon with white angel wings, and a black dragon with black angel wings. Something about the drawing interest Hitomi. They seemed very logical to her in some way, "but how?" she wondered.   
~~~ End of Memory ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Glancing at the passage opposite of the page in the 'Book of Angels' the seeress read the words carefully…  
  
  
  
"There will be a day when a dragon and an angel will join in union. From their union the angel will bear forth a new creature. A creature of both angel and dragon will be born into the world. She will bear two sons. After several years the dragon will die. The first son will fall to the hand of evil and a shadow will come over him. Thereafter, the angel will die leaving the second son to reign. For the love of his brother the first will shake off the darkness, but die hence after. Again the second will be alone and reign over the Kingdom of Dragons."  
  
  
  
Hitomi frowned at the words lost. The words didn't make since, but they were the exact words that had been written on Dryden's scroll…  
  
  
What did this mean?… Both of the parchments had been the Draconians' writings, but why did they have both of them filled with this story?…   
  
  
'Strange…' Hitomi thought quietly as she turned the pages again looking for something else to interest her. It didn't take long for the seeress to find the passage Sian had read days ago. Carefully the young angel queen read it again looking for some sort of clue…  
  
  
  
  
"Time will stretch for a rotation in peace over the world of dreams. After a time of slumber the globe will be shaken in an uproar as the eight shadows from the depths of the past will wrench themselves from the bellows of the underworld. Claws of death will try to squeeze the life from the world and take all the essence they can envelop. Oh, 'Angel of Gaea' your time has come to once again give us your aid. Thy 'Ring of Guardians' is your sworn league of protectors. Call to them! Take your people to the haven you have created! Powers envelop you! You face the ultimate terror! Mortality is the terror you face, oh 'Angel' and even now it towers over you! A babe for power! The ground beneath you is harsh and black as a single feather of identical hue falls to the earth announcing death and also proclaiming the time of the 'Rebirth' when life will fall either to darkness or to light for a thousand rotations. Blood already marks the earth and more will fall before the result appears."  
  
  
  
  
The whole thing just sounded like a jumble of words to Hitomi. There was meaning in the riddle she knew, but to her it was still just a disarray of letters put together. Sighing heavily the seeress closed the book not even noticing Van walking into the tent. With her back turned to him Hitomi didn't even realize he was walking to her. With a playful grin the young king walked up behind her and placed his hands delicately over her eyes. Hitomi grinned at the game and innocently asked as if she didn't already know who it was, "Who is it?"  
  
  
Smiling Van brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, "A man that loves you more than he can ever express… the father of your child…"  
  
  
Smirking evilly the seeress said, "You know you shouldn't be here, Van, might find out about us."  
  
  
Shaking his unruly locks Van removed his hands and chuckled, "Nice try, Hitomi."  
  
  
Still playing along the seeress gasped dramatically, "Oh, Van! I thought you were someone else!"  
Laughing Van brought his lips to hers in a tender kiss that was meant to be just a small peck, but ended up to be a few seconds longer. Hitomi smiled contently as she got up from her seat and walked over to their bed. Van smiled mischievously as he followed her. Just as she was about to step into the fixture of pillows and blankets the young king took hold of her shoulders stopping her.   
  
  
"Wait" he whispered softly in her ear, "Don't go to bed just yet…"  
  
  
"Van" Hitomi reminded, "I'm still tired from everything going on. I really need some--"  
  
  
"Shh…" he quieted her as he tenderly took her in his arms letting his hands rub up and down her exposed pale limbs, "Hitomi, I've missed being with you for so long… we've finally got a moment to rest from our duties at home and the mission, and still we've had barely any time to ourselves… Please…"  
  
  
Energy suddenly engulfed the seeress as she spun around in his arms missing him as much as he had missed her. Finally they were able to hold each other once again with no large stomach forcing them apart. They finally were able to hold each other like before… It felt so good…  
  
  
"I've missed you, too" she whispered with a small smile, "It's hard not being without you…"  
  
  
Kissing her cheek he whispered, "I guess you understand how my heart aches… when you leave a room… How it skips a beat… when you return… How it cries sorrow… when you're sick or hurt…"  
  
  
Laughing lightly Hitomi replied quietly, "You have no idea…"  
  
  
Hitomi sighed happily in his arms looking up into his sparkling rubies with her gleaming emeralds. Smiling softly Hitomi lifted her face to his meeting him halfway in a passionate kiss. They missed being alone with each other so badly… Quickly they lost themselves as her hands wounded around his neck and his came to hold her waist. It felt so good to forget the troubles of the day and lose themselves in the moment of love they shared… It just felt good to be together…   
  
  
Pulling away suddenly Van grinned mischievously catching Hitomi's attention automatically. What was he planning?  
  
  
Tenderly he nuzzled her neck as he whispered, "Didn't we talk about bringing forth a son?…"  
  
  
Pink coloration flush the seeress cheeks as she growled playfully, "Why you--"  
  
  
It was too late. His lips caught hers again cutting off her pretend retort. Slowly they fell down onto the bed never losing the kiss…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Desert Camp ~~~  
Most of the tents were dark, their occupants already lost in their sleep. Only a few were lithe with lamps for the few who were still awake. Only a group of Yuis stood out in the sand around the tents. The moon was high in the starry vastness glowing silently for a figure lurking within the shadows. Carefully the form walked to a nearby tent with the stealth of a leopard. Just as quietly the figure pulled back the tent's canvas glancing in on the occupants. Inside were Sian, Merle, and Noi all sleeping peacefully. Satisfied that they were well under the figure replaced the doorway and continued on, coming to a halt at the next tent's entrance. Again the canvas was pulled back this time to reveal the two male guardians, both deep in slumber. There was a small moment of hesitation at the tent before the figure replaced the canvas again.  
  
  
Finally the being found its destination: the tent holding the king and queen. Grinning in the shadows the figure pulled back the canvas about an inch open before checking on the occupants. Through the darkness the intruder spotted the couple wrapped in each other's bodies fast asleep. Without a sound the figure ducked into the tent and quietly replaced the canvas so as not to arouse suspension if someone should happen to pass the tent. Quietly the figure stepped towards the royal couple her feet going directly in front of the other in perfect stillness. The sand beneath her feet barely stirred as she made her way to the seeress and White Dragon.   
  
  
Finally after what seemed like years the intruder made it to the side of the bed. The figure's face was hidden in the darkness, but the intruder could see the couple's faces perfectly from a ray of moonlight sneaking through part of the canvas. Hitomi sighed in her sleep and rolled over coming to lay on her back, Van's arms still tightly wrapped around her. The figure smiled as she slowly reached beneath her clothes to grasp the handle of a dagger. It wasn't long before the silver blade could be seen in the moonlight, glaring down at its target…  
  
  
Hoarsely the figure whispered, "Sleep for eternity, 'Seeress of the Mystic Moon!"  
  
  
And the dagger came down…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Yep, another evil, heart wrenching, cold sweat, torturous, rage ripping, heart stopping cliffhanger. Sorry, about that! But you know me! I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!~  
  
  
~ What's going to happen now? Can't anyone stop the intruder before they kill Hitomi?! Who is the intruder?! Find out in chapter 16: "Whose Who?" ~  
  
  
~Next chapter should be up next Thurs.or Fri.~ 


	16. Whose Who?

~ Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
~ Sorry for being late yet again! Shame on me! I've been having serious writer's block not to mention less hours to write because of school and work!~  
  
  
~ I hope you guys are enjoying this story and I hope I'm not making any mistakes in this series! If I am point them out, but please don't burn me. This is one of my first fanfics!~  
  
  
~ I was informed on a few errors I have in my story so I'm writing this to clear things up:  
  
  
(a) error #1 -- Merle's eyes are actually green, NOT brown which I wrote in my first story.  
  
  
Cleanup #1 -- I didn't know, sorry. From now on I'll refer to Merle's eyes as green   
  
  
(b) error #2 -- Hitomi's hair is a light brown, NOT mahogany which I might have mentioned a few times.  
  
  
Cleanup #2 -- I was just looking for another word for brown, but I guess I slipped with the phrase so you'll just have to excuse me and from now on I won't refer to Hitomi's hair as that color.  
  
  
(c) error #3 -- Hitomi's grandmother's name in the magna series is actually Yuri (meaning "Lily" in English), NOT Iris as I like to call her  
  
  
Cleanup #3 -- In all reasonable terms I'm not following the magna series, but instead the TV (uncut) version where Hitomi's grandmother's name was NEVER mentioned so I'm really not to blame for this foul up so don't worry about the name.  
  
  
~ I'm not mad at anyone for mentioning these errors for me. They were honest mistakes, which I'm glad someone pointed them out to me, though they can be slightly aggravating to deal with. Thanks again for the pointers and hope you guys don't get upset for having a few~  
  
  
~ Please Review~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: the Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16 ~ Whose Who?  
  
  
  
~~~ Desert Tent ~~~  
The blade was stopped short as a pale hand grasped the intruder's attacking limb. Angrily the murderer glared up at the person who had stopped her. Sian smirked at the mysterious attacker dangerously and growled, "Next time you check to see if someone's asleep perhaps it's better not to be so loud!"  
  
  
Hissing like a cat the intruder struggled for the blade as the guardian used both her hands to grab the hilt of the dagger. Desperate to keep her rulers out of danger Sian pushed both of them to the ground. Sand quickly was tossed about as the two rolled over each other grasping for control of the dagger. Van and Hitomi soon jumped up into sitting positions at the sudden noise.   
  
  
"What's going on here?!" Van roared angrily as he spotted Sian and some figure tossing about on the floor in the dark.   
  
  
Hitomi furiously put on her clothes, as did Van, and illuminated the room with a lantern. The golden light pierced the darkness showing the face of the attacker. Sian gaped down at the face of Varia.   
  
  
"Varia?!" the seeress gasped loudly shocked at the sight of the desert ruler.   
  
  
Grunting the desert leader pushed the angel guard off of her sending Sian onto her back. In a single swift motion Varia jumped to her feet and hurled the dagger at Hitomi.   
  
  
"Hitomi!" came the sound of Van and Sian's voices as they watch the gleaming metal fly through the air. It went all too fast for the seeress to react. Luckily someone else was able to.  
  
  
Noi urgently threw herself at Hitomi making them both fall to the ground barely missing the sharp silver blade as it whizzed by. With a 'thud' the two fell into a heap and the dagger struck one of the thick tent pole becoming automatically embedded in the tough wood. Growling at her failure Varia quickly swirled around and dove out of the tent.   
  
  
Sian snarled in aggravation as she gathered her limbs beneath her and struck off after the escaping killer. Noi was just as quick and easily rose to follow leaving behind the two rulers. Glancing at each other Van and Hitomi raced after the three women determined to find out what was going on.   
  
  
Varia had barely exited the tent when Sian tackled her. The leader screamed bloody murder as she tried to kick the woman off of her. The guardian merely grunted as she struggled to hold down the leader's legs. Noi was soon there and reached for her dear friend's arms.  
  
  
The desert leader glared up at her comrade as she roared, "Traitor!"  
  
  
Noi simply frowned at the word as she said angrily, "Whose the traitor, Varia?! Why did you attack Queen Hitomi?!"  
  
  
The desert attacker remained silent as she continued to struggle. Before long the camp was in an uproar with lanterns being turned on and people bursting from their tents. Merle raced out of Hitomi and Van's tent, after following the guardians, holding Iris in her arms. It didn't take long for Nembus and Zaado to wake and soon they were standing nearby the three fighting women.   
  
  
As the fighting progressed the desert leader began to twist her limbs in such a way that Noi could barely hold on to the woman. Varia growled like a wild dog as she ripped her arms away from the healer. Quickly the leader placed her palm in Noi's face and in seconds an ebony-purple glow shot in the woman's eyes.   
  
  
Crying out in pain Noi fell backwards running her hand over her face as if to brush away the anguish of the attack. Sian gaped at the sight and lost her concentration on the desert woman's legs. Grunting Varia brought her heels hard into the guardian's chest knocking the wind out of Sian. With a 'thud' the forest maiden collided with the ground sending up a small cloud of golden grains. With perfect grace Varia leapt to her feet and eyed the group nearby. Nembus drew his sword with a growl as Zaado readied his ax. The desert woman smirked as her palms began to glow.   
  
  
Hitomi's emerald grew wide as she realized what was going to happen. Turning around desperately to the two guardians she shouted a warning, "LOOK OUT!"  
  
  
It had been too late though, for the attack had already been released when the seeress had cried out at them. Though they were the best fighters in Gaea they were unable to evade the blows and crashed into the tent behind them. The canvas fixture collapsed on the two males leaving behind no sight of the two ancient fighters. Cries of fear and astonishment came from the group of desert folk startled and surprised by their leader's actions.   
  
  
Varia turned towards the royal family and advisor with her eyes gleaming. Hitomi took a step back next to Merle as Van stood in front of them. The young king cursed under his breath for not remembering his sword when they had left the tent. Hitomi stared at Varia not understanding what was going on. How could Varia do this? And why was she attacking her?…   
  
  
Growling the desert leader launched another black comet, this time at the raven king. Van dodged the attack and pushed Hitomi and Merle also out of the way. The two women and child landed in the sand roughly, but without injury saving the infant from its roughness. Getting into a fighting position in front of the two, Van glared at Varia daring her to attack him.  
  
  
The leader was not impressed and rushed him. The king's fist went to make contact with the woman's face, but she was quicker and ducked a second before the connection took place. With perfect form Varia punched the ruler in the stomach making him wince considerably, but not quite enough to double over at the blow. Grunting painfully Van tried again by swinging at her, but it didn't even come close, for his aim was sloppy from his pain. Twisting her body gracefully the woman brought her heel hard in his side. With a small cry of anguish Van flew through the air landing several feet in the sand clutching his side as he coughed.   
  
  
Smirking Varia turned back towards Hitomi. The seeress stood up with Merle and stared at the approaching leader with shock, and a glimmer of fear; however, Hitomi quickly covered those emotions by frowning at the desert maiden and stepping in front of Merle as a human barrier. Varia snarled happily as she saw her prey was unprotected.  
  
  
"What's happen to you, Varia?" exclaimed Hitomi in a thunderous voice, not willing to show her fear, "Why are you doing this?! How are you doing this?!"  
  
  
The desert woman's eyes grew shadowy with internal darkness while a smirk twisted her face. Her wraps ruffled in a growing wind as Varia chuckled evilly, "What's happened to me you ask, seeress?"  
  
  
Hitomi bit her lower lip nervously; not enjoying the way the desert maiden was talking. Something wasn't right…  
  
  
"You ask the wrong question, seeress…" Varia hissed menacingly, "The question should be: what's happened to you,… Zongi?!"  
  
  
"ZONGI?!?!" the seeress gasped in total disbelief. It was him?!… The doppleganger from the 'Great War!' He was the one who had killed Plactu and taken his form! He had nearly killed Hitomi last time from a vision and now he stood before her?!?!   
  
  
Staring at him with wide emerald eyes Hitomi watched as the old enemy transformed back to his original form. Slowly his clothes became the ebony darkness and his skin became a weird pale with dozens of tattoos. The beautiful hair of wild strawberry blond locks slicked back into dark mud. Surprisingly though the metamorphosis didn't end there. Suddenly raven scales ran over him and gargoyle wings protruded from his back startling Hitomi…  
  
  
"You're one of them…" she whispered painfully, "You're a demon… a follower of Dornkirk…"  
  
  
Zongi smirked as his eyes gleamed at her with venom, "Yes… Since my death I have thought of nothing else except finishing you, seeress…"  
  
  
"Me?…" Hitomi whispered confused, "What did I do?"  
  
  
"You were born!" snarled the strange creature, "It was because of you I failed my mission! It was because of you I was forced to flee! And it was because of you I died at Dilandau's hands!"  
  
  
The seeress's eyes filled with anguish as she whispered, "I never meant for that to happen… I was trying to save--"  
  
  
"SILENCE!" Zongi roared with his wings twitching, "I don't want to hear your lies or half-truths! I want only for your blood upon my hands!"  
  
  
With that the doppleganger launched himself at the seeress. Hitomi quickly pushed Merle aside to protect her and the baby, but unfortunately the seeress was unable to evade the attacker. Tackling her to the ground Zongi and the seeress, two old enemies, rolled in the sand trying to get the upper hand. It wasn't hard for Zongi to get Hitomi on her back with him on top seeing that she was still weak and he had been training hard in the bellows of Hell. Straddling her stomach the doppleganger snarled down at his victim while the seeress struggled beneath him trying to free her arms from under his knees. Growling Zongi revealed his black claw, its nails sharp like knives.   
  
  
"Die, seeress" he hissed as he brought the claw up to strike, "Die and stay dead this time!"  
  
  
"No!" a woman screamed and suddenly Zongi was pushed off Hitomi. The seeress stumbled to her knees as she saw Noi grapple the doppleganger. The desert woman looked like she was in a rage as she locked the doppelganger in a headlock. About this time Hitomi noticed the others rising from their fallen positions. Sian trotted over to Merle, as Nembus and Zaado finally were able to escape the mess of twisted canvas. Van, who cradled his side painfully, came to stand by Hitomi putting an arm around her shoulder for comfort. All watched as the desert healer held the attacker tightly in a burning rage.   
  
  
Noi glared down at the being angrily and growled, "Now what did you do to the real Varia?!"  
  
  
Zongi smirked evilly as he breathlessly hissed, "Whenever I take on someone's form the original version of the person is eliminated."  
  
  
Pure hatred burst into the golden eyes of the desert maiden as she shouted furiously, "Then you die!"  
  
  
Noi reached for the dagger in her boot her golden eyes filled with the lust for blood, but sudden shaking of the ground stopped her. The golden sea rippled with sudden disturbance and roared angry thunder in the ears of nearby spectators. People began to scream and run about as the sand shifted dangerously. Hitomi nearly fell over at the shaking, but Van was quick to steady her. Sian toppled along with the other guardians, but Merle was able to keep on her two feet -- her cat skills kicking in. Baby Iris began to wail unhappily at the pounding noise and quaking earth upset by being awaken from her slumber.   
  
  
Without a moment's warning the sand separating the royal couple and the healer holding the doppleganger suddenly flew into the air. Hitomi's emeralds grew wide as she saw a pale creature burst through the ground following the direction the two individuals had risen to. A deafening growl came from the monstrous beast as it lifted its mighty head into the sky. Its body was a cream cylinder that stretched up into the clouds and disappeared beneath the sand. Speared with hundreds of ten feet spikes the creature looked quite dangerous. Scales like perfect armored dressed its flesh making his skin so tough that it would take magic to penetrate it. Probably the ferocious feature about this beast was its mouth. As it opened it jaws to roar you could look down into its throat and possibly see the opening of its large stomach. Teeth curved back to hold its prey glimmered in the moonlight. There had to be at least fourteen rows of teeth inside its mouth making an expedition into its internal organs highly impossible without coming out shredded. Towering over the camp in all hideous splendor and awe with the moon as its spotlight was the treacherous sandworm of Dosha.   
  
  
Roughly falling to the ground the healer and doppleganger tumbled into the sand now separated from each other. Taking the moment as a distraction Zongi flew to his feet and raced out of the camp. Sian noticed this right away, along with the other guardians and took after him ignoring the giant worm roaring overhead.   
  
  
Nembus and Zaado went to follow, but suddenly another sandworm burst through the ground directly in front of them blocking their path. That's when everything became chaos. The two worms dove at the people occupying the camp their jaws wide open to scoop up the delicious prey. Screams of panic came and people scattered in all directions desperately trying to avoid the monster; however wherever they ran the other worm would attack pinning the people in the center of the camp.   
  
  
Growling in annoyance the old giant twirled his ax and brought it down in the second worm's side. Sparks flew as the enchanted metal met the scaly skin of the monster, but nothing else ensued. The ax hadn't even made a scratch. Both warriors gaped in astonishment as Zaado exclaimed, "Impossible!"  
  
  
Their weapons had been forged by the greatest blacksmiths of Gaea and laced with Joutei's own powers! How could a simple monster withstand the blade of Joutei?!  
  
  
Noi lifted to her feet in fear seeing how her people were so badly reacting. Urgently the maiden cried out in the 'desert tongue', "NO! You mustn't move! Or cry out! They'll only seek you out better--"  
  
  
Suddenly another worm pierced through the ground a few feet away from the healer halting her cry in mid-sentence as she was thrown to the side at the force. Noi rolled through the sand for a few seconds, but furiously righted herself onto her elbows to look at the destructive creature. What should she do now?…  
  
  
Sian barreled after Zongi her feet kicking up clouds of sand while dozens of more worms sprouted from the earth around her. Snorting out a breathe of sand the guardian threw herself at her target making them both fall to the sand. Sian was swift to put the doppleganger into a headlock of her own as she growled out, "Gotcha!"  
  
  
No sooner had the words been said had a worm suddenly erupted from the ground directly beneath them. Suddenly the two found themselves lofted into the air with themselves mere inches from the mouth of the largest creature they had ever seen. With a roar the worm opened his jaws welcoming the easy catch with fierceness. Sian was lucky enough to be thrown aside at the beginning and was able to avoid the gaping rows of teeth, but Zongi did not escape the deadly fate and fell into the jaws of the monster. The guardian, on reflex, grabbed onto a spike protruding from the worm's side and hung on to dear life. The bloodcurdling scream from the doppleganger was happily faint in her ears as the poor demon was torn to shreds in the creature's jaws.   
  
  
Sian clung to the protruding spike desperately as the monster rose higher into the air. If she were to fall from this height she surely would die on impact. The forest maiden wrapped both her arms around the cream spear as she realized if she did loose her hold and fall she would have no hope for survival. Her wings had been damaged in the fight with the last demon and were still badly hurt. There was no chance she could fly on her injured wing.  
  
  
"Great going, Sian" the green maiden grumbled into the wind, "Now look what you've gotten yourself into…"  
  
  
Hitomi watched as the monsters attacked the people and swallowed a few whole. The snakes swallowed up nearly all the Yuis, leaving no way for the people to escape. Anger and hurt boiled in her blood as she felt the barbaric warrior within her begin to show herself again. A protective urge to help those desert folk, unable to be overlooked by Hitomi, took over as a mysterious wind blew around her. Soon the faint outline of a white sphere could be seen around her marking her growing powers evident.   
  
  
Van looked at Hitomi with fear and said quietly, "No, Hitomi… Don't do this…"  
  
  
Slowly the young maiden turned to look at the one person she had always trusted and loved. She saw the pain in his rubies that came with her decision and the fear that trailed with it. More than anything she wanted to wipe away those unshed tears and comfort him with her decision to not do what she was about to do,… but she couldn't…  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Van" she whispered in a pained voice, "I can't let innocent people get hurt and you know that…"  
  
  
Van knew that nothing he said could keep her from doing this. She had always been the first to protect the innocent and even with year of peace she had not changed in the slightest. Desperately the young king clung to his only hope to keep her out of the battle and said, "The guardians can handle this…"  
  
  
The seeress felt a stab of guilt strike her at those words. She had promised Sian that she would stay out of the battles unless it was necessary… Turning Hitomi stared at the horrible scene in concern… Several people had already died by way of the sandworms and it was obvious by the continued attacks that more would follow… Nearby Nembus and Zaado did everything they could to pierce the worms' skin, but their weapons were like butter against steel. Their weapons were taken more of the beating than the worms…   
  
  
Turning back to Van the seeress said firmly, but full of emotional distraught, "They need my help, Van… They need me so I must do this…"  
  
  
With a silent swirl the young queen let her powers reach their peak letting the wind suddenly roar sending up the sand, her clothes, and hair in a violent ripple. The faint sphere became brilliant and the glowing symbol on her brow became evident. Grayish wings suddenly sprouted from her back, a few stray feathers left to swirl around her.   
  
  
"I'm so sorry, Van…" Hitomi whispered sorrowfully, "Protect Iris…"  
  
  
Unable to hold back a few tears the seeress took off towards the mass of sandworms. The raven king took a few steps after his beloved, but no further. A painful stab came to the ruler's heart as he saw his wife fleeting form flying towards danger. What could he do?… He surely couldn't stop her…He couldn't even protect her… It was hard for him to accept the fact that he would never be able to protect the woman he loved… She was more capable of protecting herself then he was… She was the destined one… She was the one who had abilities that no one else had… She was the one known as the 'Angel of Gaea'… What was he?… Her husband… The king of a successful nation… but in other's eyes he was nothing compared to her… For nearly a year that Fanelia had been so successful the light had shined mostly on Hitomi and not him… He could careless for the glory she received… It didn't matter to him what he was or what he could do when all he needed was her,… but he felt like he was a failure to her… He knew she didn't see him that way, but he felt he was being unworthy of her praises… He had vowed to always protect her… and now… when she needed it most… He could do nothing… The horrible truth place a horrible guilt in the man's heart as he stared after her beautiful form disappearing into the battle…   
  
  
Just as sorrowfully as she had whispered to him the young king whispered,   
I'm so sorry, Hitomi…"  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Nembus ~~~   
The dark clothed angel dodged another worm's dangerous jaws and flew up even higher trying his best to distract the beasts as best as he could to help the people escape. Twirling beautiful the guardian flew right through a pair of open jaws without a slight bit of fear. With agility of a cat the man brought his sword into view of the moonlight letting its silver blade and chimes gleam. The tiny metal pieces clinked together in a beautiful tone alerting the worms of his position once again. They lunged blindly at the sound hoping to find their prey. Smirking successfully Nembus quickly moved out of their path without making a sound with his sword's chimes. With a howl three of the worms butt heads and roared with anguish.   
  
  
The man sneered down at the twisted forms of the worms triumphant fully and readied his sword. With a warrior's cry the soldier brought his sword down hard on one of the worm's upper half. Red and orange sparks flew at the connection and Nembus stared down in wonder at the results of the blow. The worm's scales were merely scratched deep and bent slightly making the attack more like a mosquito bite than a fatal injury. Pulling up his sword to his empty eyes the warrior saw his blade had become brittle from the extent of the attack.   
  
  
Growling in annoyance Nembus unconsciously alerted the worms again of his location. Bringing his blade to cross over his arm the guardian decided he would have to resort to his powers. Suddenly a familiar wind picked up around him as the worms lunged at him. Seconds before they struck the man's brow glowed a purple emblem and an aura of identical hue surrounded him. With a yell Nembus released his powers and the sphere fell in all directions hitting the worms at full force. The large creature's fell over landing hard on the sand below nearly squashing several innocents, but just barely missing them. Slowly Nembus descended eyeing the still bodies of the worms as he still glowed with power. They appeared to be dead. Snorting the guardian turned away ready to finish off the rest of the worms. If all he needed to do was use his powers they were in luck.   
  
  
Spotting Zaado not far away trying to attack the worms Nembus call out to him, "ZAADO! THE WEAPONS WON"T WORK! USE YOUR POWERS!"  
  
  
The gentle giant glanced at his fellow guardian and quickly released his own powers. Zaado roared with the intensity of the process and soon a cream sphere surrounded him. Clutching the handle of his ax the man charged a worm kicking up sand as he did. With a bellow the bearded warrior caused his ax to become a brilliant glow of cream just as he swung the blade at an unsuspecting worm's side. A grunt of effort came from the snowman as a howl of pain came from the worm. The ax head laid buried in the monster's flesh, the worm's green blood spreading over the silver metal.   
  
  
Zaado gave a smirk as glowing lines washed over the worm. Grinding his teeth together the warrior pushed his powers into the ax letting them strike the monster at full force. Suddenly the creature exploded sending pieces of itself everywhere with its weird blood trailing. The mountain man snorted as a large portion of the creature splattered onto him, reminding him that he should never do that again with such a large enemy.   
  
  
Nembus smirked at the success they were having, but suddenly the smirk turned to distress as he spotted a frightening scene. Up in the air hanging on for dear life was Sian…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Sian ~~~  
The forest maiden felt her grip on the spike slipping. Soon she would loose the hold she had and would fall to the world below. Grunting from the extent Sian tightened her hold as the worm once again tried to turn around and bite her off its neck. Luckily for her she was too close to the head for it to turn around and take her. Its mouth just simple couldn't reach her behind its head. Roaring with annoyance the worm turned to bucking. Sian was swung back and forth as she clung to the spike. Again she slipped a few inches down the spear coming to the mid-point of the visible portion of the barb.   
  
  
Growling Sian decided she had to change tactics. Anyone could tell she wouldn't last long just hanging on like this. Carefully the guardian reached for another spike with one outstretched hand. Her fingers barely brushed up against the spear showing how useless it was to hope. Frowning angrily Sian reached out for the spike as best she could. Her fingers slowly wound around the spike, but it was too thick for her to properly grasp. Snarling she tried to reached even further when suddenly the worm bucked. Sian lost her hold on both spears and suddenly was in the air. Looking down she saw the worm she had just fallen off of collecting below her ready to catch her with its teeth.  
  
  
"Well, if I go" Sian snarled as she reached for her bow, "At least I can take him with me."  
  
  
Swiftly she twirled her bow to the right angle and brought her finger to the golden thread. In seconds a white arrow formed in the crook aiming right for the monster below. For a moment the green emblem of the Draconians brightened on her brow. Suddenly the worms rushed upwards as if the sudden powers attracted them.   
  
  
"What the!--" the guardian shouted as the creature nearly met her before she could released her shot. In sudden panic of being eaten the arrow was released and shot into the opening jaws of the sandworm. As soon as the light weapon had passed through its jaws the worm quickly shut its mouth only to thrown it back open moments later in a cry of pain as it exploded to a billion pieces of blood and flesh.   
  
  
Sian continued to plunge downwards unable to stop her descent. The sea of sand under the moonlight shone like a marker of death. With her wings being useless the beautiful maiden allowed herself to fall ready for the death. Her braid whipped behind her while her bangs struck her face. The green emblem continued to glow with her descent along with the emerald aura that formed around her. Her silver eyes slid close as if in a small prayer…  
  
  
"I'm sorry I have failed you, Queen Hitomi" she whispered with sadness, "I'm sorry I won't be able to protect you when the time comes--"  
  
  
Suddenly Sian felt a pair of arms take her from behind slowing her descent tremendously. Glancing over her shoulder the guardian spotted her dear comrade smirking at her. The woman could not hold back her joy at the sight of him, "Nembus!"  
  
  
The warrior smiled a true smile that he rarely used, "Would you have thought of someone else?"  
  
  
The two warriors softly landed on the sand and glanced around at the scene. Though they had tried to distract the worms the beasts had continued to round up the people in a central location keeping them from scattered from them. Zaado raced through the twists of scales striking down the worms one by one with his glowing ax, but with each worm he killed two more would pop up from the ground. Sian's silver eyes narrowed as she noticed a good portion of the sandworms were focused on the old man.   
  
  
"Strange…" the woman muttered in thought, "Why would they be so intent on getting Zaado?…"  
  
  
Nembus glanced at the old timer with a blank expression, "I don't see that I follow you, Sian… Wouldn't they want to focus on their most important threat?…"  
  
  
"Perhaps…" she said speaking more to herself then him, "But… why do more than half concentrate on him?… Wouldn't a lot of them continue to attack the desert folk?… And their attacks are odd… Look at the way they attack as if Zaado is more of an easy meal than threat…"  
  
  
Sian was quite right. The worms were continual lunging at the ancient warrior instead of trying to be wary of his dangerous ax… and completely ignoring the easier victims nearby… It was like… they were… attracted to him…   
  
  
Sian gasped at the sudden thought of attraction… Could they be attracted to their powers?… That would explain a lot…   
  
  
  
Why had the worms suddenly change their migration?…  
Because they were attracted by the power radiating from the blue pillar of light…  
  
  
  
Why did were they attacking Zaado and not the other easier prey?…  
Because Zaado's powers attracted them…  
  
  
  
Why did they suddenly attack now during the night?…  
Because Zongi's attacks had attracted them…  
  
  
  
Why had the worm suddenly rush up to meet her when she had powered up?…  
Because it was attracted by her powers…  
  
  
  
Sian stared at the intense battle with a shocked look on their face… That had to be the answer… The maiden lowered her powers extinguishing the light on her brow and green aura surrounding her. Nembus followed her approach although not quite understanding.  
  
  
"What is it?" he asked mildly as he eyed her curiously. Sian glanced towards him and then back at the battle. A sudden movement caught her eye just before she could speak. Narrowing her silver jewels the guardian focused on what she saw. With a start Sian's eyes grew wide with a gasp.   
  
  
Nembus frowned at this and asked, "What is it?"  
  
  
Sian said nothing as she watched her queen enter the battle with her power level soaring…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Hitomi ~~~  
The seeress flew through the twist and turns of the worms' twisted bodies trying to reach the old warrior in the mist of them. Her emerald eyes were trailing tears, but she ignored their meaning as she put complete focus in the task at hand. She couldn't be distracted with emotions right now…   
  
  
Hitomi's emerald eyes slowly faded into their pearly glow as she opened up the powers within her… Subconsciously Hitomi noticed how much easier it was to fully open her powers now after the merge… Strange,… but logical… The white aura surrounding her suddenly became bright and began to trail a pearly afterglow like a comet's forked tail.   
  
  
With a twist of her body Hitomi passed by the finally blockade of worms and landed a few feet beside the male guardian. Zaado turned to his queen and started at the sight of her. Her powers had doubled in the last few minutes and her beauty was heightened in the display of it. The guardian shifted as he noticed the young queen turning towards him. With her hair fluttering in her own magical wind the seeress softly nodded to her bodyguard. Zaado stared at her a moment before nodding in understanding.   
  
  
Quickly the ancient warrior brought his ax in both fists in a perfect fighting stance. Hitomi just turned back to the regrouping worms ready to do all she could to stop them. Her emerald eyes narrowed on the approaching danger and her palms were brought up to face their targets. Slowly they glowed a beautiful pearl ready to finish cleaning up the garbage while Zaado ax became a brilliant cream. Together the two looked like a pair of beautiful jewels hidden in the desert…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Noi ~~~  
The healer pushed another individual towards the nearby dunes hoping to somehow escape these monsters. Her sandy hair lifted in the growing winds as she glared at the creatures that had picked off her people in the past. She wouldn't allow them to kill all her people! Not when she had worked so hard with Varia, her dearest friend, to protect them! Growling the woman's hand subconsciously reached for her weapon, but stopped just as her fingers brushed against the cool metal.   
  
  
Noi's golden eyes grew wide as she saw the three bodyguards of the royal couple attacking the worms… She saw the way they glowed with power and their weapons were graced with enchantment… More importantly she saw their wings… Draconian wings… The healer gaped at them in astonishment… She thought they had been lying to them when they had claimed to be Draconians… It had been years since Draconians had finally emerged back on Gaea in full sight… It was finally at the 'Sacrifice' that the legend of Draconians were given truth… The healer had been unwilling to believe that they had been Draconians… The idea had still been very raw and new to the world that Draconians were once again on Gaea bringing about suspension and anger for all who had old grudges against the angels…   
  
  
Her gold locks fell over her eyes and the woman swept them away as she eyed the three warriors fighting off the worms. They weren't even bound to her people yet they fought for their survival willing to put their lives on the line for them…   
  
  
Suddenly a flash of white light streaked towards the battle catching the healer's eyes. Turning Noi gasped at the beauty and wonder of the display. She watched as the young queen shot towards the center of the fight in a pearly glow, her wings a tinge gray though still marvelous… The desert maiden gaped in astonishment as she saw the ruler take a fighting stance against the giant snakes…  
  
  
She was willing to risk her own life???… The notion of a QUEEN going into battle to protect her people was very rare,… but a QUEEN going into battle to protect just anyone had never been seen by the young woman… The idea seemed nearly impossible!…  
  
  
Noi stared at the display as her mind began to go into full speed…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Zaado & Hitomi ~~~  
With a shout the fighter released his pearly wings and leapt into the air striking a worm hard in the face. The snakes suddenly ignored the warrior and lunged at the seeress feeling the intense power radiating from her. With a frown Hitomi brought her power level a little higher and caused the wind around her to pick up and send sand and feathers flying. The pearl sphere around her became nearly blinding and sizzled with white lightning that struck every which way. The nearest worm hit the aura at full force and reared at the pain that came from the contact.   
  
  
The seeress's face remained blank as she aimed her palms at a few of the sandworms. With a small grunt she released two sparkling orbs letting them hiss through the air and strike two of the monsters. The beasts cried out as their skin sizzled from the heat and their inner flesh was scorched.   
  
  
Though their brothers had been injured the others showed no fear as they plowed past them charging the 'Angel' head on. Hitomi frowned at the sudden approach, but didn't back down. Gracefully she brought her wings into a delicate arch and pounded against the air with them as best he could against the wind sending her rapidly into the sky. Her sudden taking to the air was so quick that the worms rammed into the spot she had once occupied. With growls and hiss of aggravation the monsters thrust into the air determined to take down the delicious prize.   
  
  
Zaado pushed past a few of the worms that were completely ignoring him and stared up into the sky at his queen. Hitomi dove, twisted, and swiveled past and through the worms forcing several to tie into painful knots as others were struck down by her powerful white spheres. The warrior frowned at how much attention they were showing her. What was going on?  
  
  
"ZAADO!!" he heard a voice cry over the roars of the monsters. Turning his head slightly the giant caught sight of Sian and Nembus racing towards him. The green maiden waved her arms wildly as shouted hoarsely, "Stop using your powers! There attracted to them!"  
  
  
The mountain man's eyes opened wider and he glanced at the worms momentarily. She was right! They were attracted to their powers! The way they ignored him and gave full attention to Hitomi told him that! The greater the powers the more attraction they drew. One could only imagine what the sandworms thought of Hitomi!  
  
  
Sliding to a halt next to the giant the maiden turned her silver eyes to her mistress while the man lowered his powers. Sian bit her lip as she saw Hitomi struggling to keep a step ahead of the snakes. Though the queen was injuring several of the worms and tangling them up quite well there were still a great number of them who were still causing problems. There were at least forty worms surrounding her and who knew how many more were nearby! The odds weren't looking good!  
  
  
Frowning angrily the maiden twirled her bow in one hand and growled, "Alright! Here's the plan: We need to get the sandworms off Queen Hitomi so let's draw their attention by using our own powers at full strength. We might even be able to take a few down!"  
  
  
Zaado frowned automatically at the idea and snorted, "How could that help?! Queen Hitomi's powers far exceed our own! We would look like garbage compared to her!"  
  
  
Annoyed by his disagreement with her idea the woman crossed her arms and snarled, "Well, Zaado, what do you suggest?!"  
  
  
The ancient warrior became silent causing Sian to suddenly smirk in triumph, but it soon fell as Zaado gave a better smirk. The maiden narrowed her eyes on him in expectation while Nembus was still and expressionless.   
  
  
"All we need to do" Zaado began, "Is to get Queen Hitomi to power down and then we can bring our power levels up and attract them."  
  
  
Sian rolled her eyes at the way he had twisted her idea into his idea. Angrily the woman hissed, "That'll never work! Once Hitomi's power level drops the sandworms will easily take her down!"  
  
  
Nembus scowled as Sian and Zaado got into each other's face snarling like wild dogs. Angrily the forgotten warrior growled, "That's enough! Must I remind you that we should be protecting the queen right now!"  
  
  
The two other guardians glanced at him their eyes being washed away of anger as they turned to look up at their mistress.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Hitomi ~~~  
She whirled around and brought her palms together in a circle. Within that circle a tiny orb of white light was created. Gentle warmth came from the tiny creation showing its power. Slowly the star grew rubbing up against the seeress's pale skin. As it continued to grow in diameter her hands spread back allowing the globe to swell into the size of a car. The sphere glowed so bright it was its own sun drowning the shadows in light and overrunning the moon's own glow. Sweat slipped from the angel woman's brow as she locked her jaws in exertion. Her emeralds eyed the serpents as they threw themselves at her. Her wings fluttered as she felt herself become unsteady for a moment.   
  
  
Grunting because of the effort Hitomi threw the ball of light at the mass of snakes seeing a dozen of them blast to pieces, their flesh rotting from the searing heat. Bodies littered the ground marking the death on both sides. The seeress panted as she stared down at the remaining worms only to see more suddenly shoot up from the ground. Coughing once the 'Angel' got into a fighting stance gasping for air. Her body was straining against these monsters. She had been given nearly a week's rest and still she was no match for these simple beasts?! It was absurd! Growling she curled her hands into fists and forced her power level to rise higher. She had to defeat them… so these people would survive… so her guardians… so her daughter… so her beloved… so her advisor… may live…  
  
  
Screaming hoarsely the seeress released a great swell of power at the dark beings allowing every ounce she could find within her to be pounded into the sandworms! A brilliant flash ensued the moment and with a deafening strike of power a group of worms fell to the ground dead,… and still more came… and more…  
  
  
Hitomi saw the group of worms rising to meet her, but she was too exhausted to do anything… She had released a great deal of powers and she could tell her power level was getting dangerously low… If she went too far that would be the end… Even if she wanted to go farther she didn't know how she could without killing herself…Gulping to help her dry throat the seeress waited for the sandworms to arrive… desperately trying to come up with a way to survive…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Guardians ~~~  
Sian felt her heart clenched at the sight of her mistress growing weak… the worms coming up to meet her… Without thinking the maiden's feet began to slowly walk towards the direction of her ruler… With each step her feet grew faster… The maiden suddenly began to trot… then jog… and then racing through the sand towards her queen… In the back of her mind she acknowledged that Nembus and Zaado were following behind her, trying to keep up…   
  
  
In a desperate cry the 'Maiden of the Forest' called out to her queen and friend, "HITOMI! NO!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Van ~~~  
He stood next to his sister watching his wife fight the worms by herself…   
  
  
Help…  
  
  
The word constantly repeated in his mind…  
  
  
Help…  
  
  
What help was he?   
  
  
He had no powers… no enchanted weapons… All he had was a sword passed down in his family and a dragon who was no where to be found… He might be a swordsman, but what good was he against those monsters?… He felt… utterly… worthless…  
  
  
Merle cradled the infant to her body in a motherly fashion as she glanced again at her brother… He seemed so… dead… His rubies were shadowed with deep thought as they were transfixed on the fleeting form of the seeress… He didn't speak or move, but remained silent watching the battle…  
  
  
Scowling angrily the cat-girl rocked the screaming baby. For some odd reason it seemed Iris could tell her mother was in danger. The more the danger grew for Hitomi the louder the princess would scream… Merle did her best to calm the child, but her mind was more focused on her quiet brother. Finally unable to take the silence any longer the cat-girl shouted, "VAN!"  
  
  
The young king glanced at his sister in response. Angry by his silent reply Merle's voice became harsh, "For Joutei's sake, Lord Van, go do something!"  
  
  
His rubies stared at her for a few long seconds before turning to refocus on the battle. In a strange low voice Van asked, "What would you have me do, Merle? I can't protect Hitomi… I have no powers to stand up against beings like that…"  
  
  
The young cat-girl softened at those words. She understood his sudden silence…   
  
  
Tentatively Merle whispered with her blue eyes sparkling, "Lord Van,… I have been by your side since the beginning of our childhood… I have always stood by your decisions and always had deep faith in you… I have never doubted you… Your parents had never doubted you… Folken had never doubted you… and Hitomi has never once given the slightest inclination of doubt towards you…"  
  
  
Van stared at her not quite grasping the meaning held in her words. Merle smiled sadly at her brother with love and understanding. Her bronze ears twitched once as she whispered assuredly, "Lord Van, how many times has Hitomi gone to help you when all seemed impossible?… especially for her?… Don't fail her now… She has never left you to fight alone… Don't let her fight alone…"  
  
  
Raven locks fluttered over his rubies as he stared at the mature young feline known as his adopted sister. Slowly his pale lips turned into a smile as he began to understand her… She was right… It didn't matter what he did… As long as he tried to always be by her side… To fight for her any way he could… Quietly the man whispered, "Thank you, Merle…"  
  
  
She merely smiled as she cradled his daughter, "Don't worry about me and Iris… We'll be fine… You just go help Hitomi…"  
  
  
With a wistful smile the young king nodded and turned towards the battle, but he was already too late…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Hitomi ~~~  
The seeress heard the cries of her friends calling her name over the roars of the sandworms. Through all of them she caught the voice of her beloved hollering out to her, but he was so far away… She was alone to face her death…  
  
  
The sandworm lunged at her and Hitomi stared at it with a panic expression on her face. This was it…. She had no plan… no decision… no option to turn to… It was the last second of her life and though she had lived through two alien wars… escape several attempts on her life… Suffered through countless visions… and died once… Her life would finally come to an end from a mindless animal?!… The irony of her death just seemed too dramatic to express…  
  
  
Suddenly the seeress caught the sound of something whizzing through the air. Turning her green eyes towards the left she caught sight of a golden disc flying through the air with a forked golden trail following behind it. With a hiss the glowing disc struck the attacking worm's side going right through its flesh and exiting out the other side of it. Though the disc had been only a foot wide and had only been able to slice a hole through the worm it had been enchanted causing the magic it was graced with to slice through the rest of the worm's body severing its head. With a disgusted thud the creature's head and body fell to the ground already forming a huge pool of green blood. Hitomi stared down at the creature in astonishment unable to understand what had just happened. Turning her emeralds back to the golden disc that flew like a frisbee the seeress saw that not only did it fly like a frisbee it flew like a boomerang, for the disc was coming back the way it came!   
  
  
Following it with her eyes Hitomi watched as it flew past her and was caught by a trained hand about fifty yards away. The guardians, Merle, and Van all followed the disc as well and stared in astonishment of the wielder of the weapon. The seeress gaped as she saw who caught it. The person was flying in the air by the help of two glowing white wings and her brow was blessed with the golden symbol of the Draconians. Her eyes of gold twinkled at the young queen as a smile graced the figure. Slowly the disc in her hand dimmed to its original color, a brilliant silver. It was… Noi?!…  
  
  
Hitomi stared at the desert healer as the desert guardian flew to her and hovered a few feet before the young queen. Noi smiled softly as she stood before her queen. Tentatively the seeress asked in an astonished whisper, "Nazomi?…"  
  
  
"Yes, my queen" the woman said in a rough, but feathery voice, "It is I, Nazomi, 'Guardian of the Sands'…"  
  
  
Hitomi's mind reeled with question suddenly as stared at the newest arrival. Suddenly words poured forth from the royal's mouth as she tried to understand everything, "But how?-- Why did you?--"  
  
  
Nazomi shook her head as she turned slightly to the left, "I'm sorry, mistress, but now is not the time for questions."  
  
  
The seeress glanced around realizing the truth of their predicament taking notice of the sandworms regrouping to attack. The newest guardian brought her weapon to her chest as she readied to attack. Slowly the disc glowed with power sending a gold highlight over her and the seeress. Within the empty center of the sphere the emblem of the Draconians glowed like diamonds. Twisting her arm back the warrior smirked and released the deadly disc. It flew with such accuracy and grace it nearly astonished the seeress when it plowed through a worm's neck. Golden light swallowed the snake throwing its limp body back to the planet below with a crash. Hissing with power the disc twirled around and zipped back to its owner softly landing in her pale palm.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Guardians ~~~  
Sian smirked at the figure flying in the air as she raced across the sand into battle while she spoke to herself in her mind, 'To think that Noi had been Nazomi the whole times… It just blows my mind away… It seems so absurd… Nazomi had always been harsh and rough while Noi had seemed more on the soft side… Strange,… but logical… It could have been a sort of strategy to keep up a sweet and innocent act…'  
  
  
The warrior half shrugged as she continued to plow over the sea of golden sand. What did it matter about the reason? As long as they had found the next guardian that meant they could continue their search and leave this retched land of horrible temperatures!   
  
  
With a grunt the maiden lifted her bow to eyes level and pulled back the golden thread producing a brilliant light arrow. Not even stopping her fierce running the warrior released the arrow letting it strike a worm hard in the side. A hellish roar came from the brute as the shot exploded in its skin ripping away a good chunk of its flesh.   
  
  
Sian's eyes of brilliant silver narrowed as she leapt into the air. Taking her bow in two hands slowly the weapon began to glow an emerald green. The familiar angel emblem burned on her brow as the guardian released a warrior cry. In a wisp of power Sian sliced clean through the same worm severing its head from its body. Landing on one knee in the golden grains the body fell beside her making thunder in her ears.   
  
  
Zaado and Nembus quickly released their wings and took off into the sky their weapons glowing brightly as well. The giant made easy work of his enemies with only a few short cuts while Nembus had to resort to using a heavy dose of his powers to cut through the monsters.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Hitomi ~~~   
The seeress lowered her powers bringing them back to their normal state as she watched the four guardians work the battle. Careful to not overexert herself Hitomi barely beat her wings allowing just enough effort to keep her aloft. Glancing over at the newest bodyguard the 'Angel' grew incredible focused on the desert maiden. Nazomi threw her disc again letting it slice through another worm with barely an effort.   
  
  
Why had she kept her identity a secret?… Had she doubted that I was truly the Queen of Draconians like the others?… Or did she still hold some grudges against the younger guardians?…  
  
  
Shaking away the questions the seeress watched the golden disc fly in a perfect glide transfixed with its grace. Suddenly the weapon broke into two different halves striking off in their own directions. Like shooting stars the two half-spheres drilled through two different snakes destroying them in a swell of golden glow. Glittering beautifully the two halves curved back and reconnected as they flew forming a full disc once again. Silently the weapon flew back to its master's hand and its glow faded.   
  
  
Hitomi stared at the weapon curiously. The guardians' weapons were so unique. She had never witness such uses of their particular weapons are such variety. Joutei surely didn't go halfway when he formed those weapons. Hitomi had been so transfixed by the display that she never noticed the figure behind her. Van placed a gentle hand on her shoulder giving her a small start. Swirling around the seeress locks bounced before her emeralds beautifully as she gasped, "Van!"   
  
  
The young king smiled as he opened his mouth to speak, but the desert guardian cut him off as she exclaimed, "Queen Hitomi, we must get the people out of here!"  
  
  
The royal couple turned towards the flushed warrior as Nazomi glided over to them. Scowling slightly the guardian spoke a bit roughly, "All the people who are part of this camp are the Draconians I protect. We must get them out of here before the sandworms kill them all!"  
  
  
Automatically Hitomi knew what to do, but so did Van and the idea quickly put him in a panic. The Dragon King took his wife's shoulder in his hand, as he exclaimed, "No, Hitomi You're far too weak to do that now!"  
  
  
The seeress shook off his shoulder softly as she whispered sadly, "I must, Van. I won't allow our people to die… I won't allow anymore people to suffer…"  
  
  
His rubies glittered with concern as she turned away and closed her emeralds. Carefully she searched out for every single soul of the desert folk letting her powers surround each. New sweat dripped down her brow as she concentrated all her powers towards the familiar task. She could feel it… She could feel her powers nearing the edge… She had to get it pass that borderline for it to work… Straining hard Hitomi pushed her powers to their limits letting them spill over the crevice… With her eyes still closed the blue shafts flew downwards enveloping all of the desert angels in a single moment. Cries could be heard from the people, but they were lost in the shrill hollers of the worms. Taking off guard by the sudden outburst the guardians stopped their attacks for a slim moment. Each of them watched as the people of the desert were lifted into the sky at a rapid speed knowing they were going to the safe haven of Fanelia.   
  
  
Sian lowered her powers becoming the normal warrior she had always been and stared up at the night sky at her queen. Brunette locks swept over her silver jewels and the warrior brushed them aside unconsciously. Hitomi looked extremely weak as the final glimpse of the blue pillars disappeared into the stars. Falling backwards into her waiting husband's arm Hitomi knew her power level was too low for comfort.   
  
  
Opening her emerald eyes slowly the angel queen knew what was to be done next. The ocean was the final location known to have a guardian dwelling at. She had to get them all to the ocean,… but she had never been to Gaea's oceans… At least not to the particular one they needed to go to… Perhaps if…   
  
  
Careful to hide her exhaustion the young queen looked up at her husband and asked, "Van, have you ever been to the Ocean of Azul?"   
  
  
The young king was a little surprised at the question responded very slowly, "… Yes, Hitomi…"  
  
  
Taking his hand into hers the woman whispered tiredly, "Then picture it in your mind… We must leave before all is lost here… The worms are many and we cannot hold out against them forever… We must go to the ocean… to seek out the next guardian…"  
  
  
"But, Hitomi" he started worriedly, "You're still very--"  
  
  
"We must!" she responded firmly as she was cradled close to his chest, "We cannot wait any longer! We must go now! Picture it, Van! Please!"  
  
  
The young king stared at her with his eyes in a turmoil of decisions. Hitomi brought her hand to his cheek tenderly as she blinked back a few tears to whisper, "Please, Van,…"  
  
  
That's what all it took. He could never deny her anything when she asked like that and looked straight into his eyes. Quietly he closed his fire orbs seeking out the old memory of the ocean as Hitomi gave him small instructions.   
  
  
  
"Think of the sounds you heard… The way the water felt…"  
  
  
The sound of seagulls singing filled his head and the laps of the waves he could feel against his ankles.   
  
  
  
"Do you still remember the taste of its waters?…"  
  
  
The taste of saltwater…   
  
  
  
"Remember the way the air was like there…"  
  
  
The salty air running through his raven locks…   
  
  
  
"Where were you?…"  
  
  
The ships' planks creaking… He remembered it so well… The time his father had brought him on a trip across the ocean… the Ocean of Azul…   
  
  
Closing her eyes Hitomi surged into his mind clamping onto the memories he was reliving in his head…Weak from battle the seeress took hold of the images loosely and laced the memories with her powers…Without warning light shot down from the sky swallowing him and the others in its glory. Hitomi stared up the pillar at its center concentrating hard on keeping the shafts intact. Her mind was filled with the images Van remembered. Using all the abilities she wielded Hitomi focused on their destination in blind hope that this would bring them where they needed to be…  
  
  
Sadly she was so weak that she lost consciousness and blacked out halfway through the process…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Sometime Later ~~~  
The seeress coughed loudly spewing out the seawater that had been unconsciously swallowed by her. Sounds of an ocean penetrated the darkness that had been cradling her mind and slowly Hitomi began to draw her mind from the fuzzy blackness. Her body was cold and her clothes stuck to her body with their wetness. How had she gotten wet?… Her body ached with soreness and she felt as if she weighed a million pounds. Voices… she heard voices…  
  
  
Tentatively she opened her emerald eyes and saw the moon smiling down at her. For a moment she was at lost where she was until she heard the creaking of planks beneath her… A ship… she was on a ship…  
  
  
Suddenly a silhouette blocked out the moon forcing Hitomi to focus on the stranger looming over her… She desperately wanted to ask who he or she was and exactly where she was, but the trip with the pillar had been too much and before a single word could be spoken she blacked out again left to drift in the unconscious state of not knowing the seriousness of her predicament…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Well, what's going to happen? Where is Hitomi? Did everyone else make it okay? Who's the one that found her? Is it a friend or is it a foe? Find out in Chapter 17 when Hitomi wakes up and finds herself in strange lodgings!~  
  
  
~Sorry, about all these delays! I'm trying my best to get them out on time, but it's growing harder with work and all. I will try my absolute hardest to get the next chapter out by Fri. I'm out of school right now for the holidays sooooo I should be able to do it, unless of course I get writer's block!~  
  
  
~Did anyone figure out that Noi was really Nazomi? I thought it was pretty obvious, but maybe it wasn't, you tell me!~  
  
  
~Please review!~ 


	17. Echoes on the Rocks

~ Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
~Sorry, for the delay, but my file corrupted L and I lost over six pages of this chapter! Here's just a reminder to always save your important files in two different places no matter how aggravating it is to do it! Though my chapter is late it is extremely long -- at least 23 pages!!!!!~  
  
  
~Oh, and I was also mistaken about something. Merle's eyes are actually blue, when I accidentally put green in my explanation of the last chapter. Sorry about the confusion!~  
  
  
~Hope you enjoy this chapter!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17 ~ Echoes on the Rocks  
  
  
  
~~~ Hitomi ~~~  
Salt water filled her nostrils and hurled through the barrier of her senses abruptly smarting her awake. The distant sound of creaking whispered in her ears and suddenly she felt unsteady as the world teetered beneath her for a moment. Clinking startled her making her realize she was restrained by something. Groaning softly Hitomi fluttered opened her eyes and scanned her dwellings. She stood within a large iron cell made of firm bars with a small area outside of it and a small door to the right. There were no windows and the only material around was wooden planks that made up the ceiling, floor, and walls. Glancing down at herself Hitomi noticed steel chains draped over her with clamps locked on her wrists and ankles restraining her against the wall. Groaning as her head spun Hitomi wondered where exactly she was and how long she had been out.  
  
  
"Good you're awake" came a rough female voice. Hitomi glanced to her left and noticed the rest of her travel companions all chained against the wall like she was, each of them unconscious. Van was the closest to her with Merle on his other side. The guardians took the end. About three positions down was Nazomi and she looked at her queen with no expression as she asked, "How do you feel, Queen Hitomi?"  
  
  
The seeress took a moment to study her physical body for injuries before responding, "Drained… Other than a small headache I feel fine… And you?"  
  
  
The guardian fought against her restrains angrily making them cackle at her as she hissed, "I just feel… helpless… It's a feeling I rarely experience and I definitely DO NOT enjoy…"  
  
  
Hitomi nearly chuckled at the comment. The guardians were well trained to escape being capture like their present situation and so their predicament was a little… ironic I guess you could say…   
  
  
Though it was amusing the seeress refrained from laughing and asked simply, "Do you know how long we've been out? Or where we are, Nazomi?"  
  
  
"Can't really say on either count," the woman replied in her usually rough voice, "I only awoke about a hour before you did and have seen nothing other than this cramp room. No one has enter or left this room and with no windows to see out of I can't even begin to guess what time it is."  
  
  
"However, I assume we are on some sort of ship considering how this room keeps swaying back and forth" the guardian snorted at the obvious fact.   
  
  
Glancing at the group chained to the wall Hitomi muttered absently, "And the others?"  
  
  
The warrior merely shrugged not concerned, "Fine from what I can tell."  
  
  
Hitomi nodded softly as she studied her husband carefully for injuries though finding none. She wondered how the others had faired from their trip. Suddenly a thought occurred to the ruler and she turned her eyes back on the only other awake being in the room, "Nazomi, how did you make your… er… signature (I guess you would call it) appear to be human instead of Draconian?"  
  
  
With a small glance through the corner of her eyes the desert angel replied casually, "It's very easy to do. I used a form of mental shield to block my signature along with the other Draconians within my camp."  
  
  
Hitomi kept her emeralds locked on the woman before softly asking, "Why did you do it?"  
  
  
Golden eyes stared at the brunette maiden uncertain if she had heard right. Quietly the seeress repeated the question, "Why did you hide your identity? Even when you discovered who we were?"  
  
  
Nazomi looked down at the ground hard, not saying anything. The angel queen stared at her wondering if she was refusing to answer. Hitomi offered an explanation, "Was it because you didn't believe who we were?"  
  
  
"No" the guardian responded automatically as she turned to her queen, "Though I did have my doubts about the truth in your words it was not that which kept me from showing myself."  
  
  
"Then what?" the seeress prompted hoping to find the truth over the matter. Nazomi turned her eyes to the floor with no emotion written on her face, only a solemn demeanor.   
  
  
Softly the warrior replied, "I'm… not sure… I've spent my entire life-evading people even during my time protecting the people in the desert… Wars and battles have been part of me for a long time as well… I guess… I guess I was tired of that kind of life… Though I do enjoy a good spar or small battle… I am tired of seeing close ones die around me leaving me to continue alone… The day you arrived with the others it made me realize I was becoming apart of that life again… I have spent several hundred years in the peaceful sea of gold. Though rattled with small battles my life had never felt so free from strife… I guess I was reluctant to return to my old ways… I've change dramatically over the years and do not know if I am the same Nazomi that fought alongside her queen so long ago…"  
  
  
Silence fell when Hitomi had no response to give. The half-story of the warrior's past gave a hint to the guardians' old lives. The seeress could only wonder what it had been like for all of them. What had happen to each of them?…  
  
  
"I'm ready to receive whatever punishment you are ready to give, my queen," the guardian replied firmly as she looked her ruler dead in the eye.   
  
  
Hitomi was a little startled by this confession of sort and asked, "What do you mean punishment?"  
  
  
Nazomi frowned in confusion, "The one I am to receive for hiding from you when I knew you were my queen."  
  
  
Emerald eyes locked with gold as a stare off took place. Hitomi shook her head lightly and said, "I'm not going to punish you, Nazomi. You deserve no punishment."  
  
  
"I failed to be the guard I am suppose to be" the woman replied firmly, "And thus I deserve the punishment I am to receive."  
  
  
"No, Nazomi" the seeress replied just as equally firm, "You might have made a bad judgment call and a mistake, but you're only human who has her faults. I will not punish someone for such a small error."  
  
  
The desert woman stared at her ruler in awe. The only person who had never punished her for disobedience was Queen Iris herself. Never did she think she would meet a woman so like the Draconian Queen of her past. Nazomi formed a deep respect for the seeress at that moment.   
  
  
Suddenly a half-moan startled the two women making them turned to the young king who was slowly rousing. Hitomi tried to draw closer to him instinctively, but she had limited access to him, because of her chains and couldn't even touch him. Softly she called to him, "Van?… Van, are you okay?"  
  
  
"Yea" he half-groaned, "I think so… just a little dizzy…"  
  
  
"That's good" Hitomi smiled happily at her husband's good health. Her expression was suddenly washed away by the abrupt banging of a door opening to their right. The three only conscious occupants turned their sights on the only opening in the room and saw three men walk through the door. All of them were young well built men with cream and white uniform on with dark boots. Quickly the trio stepped in and lined up against the wall allowing another to walk in from behind them. It was this next being that drew the attention of the group.   
  
  
The newest man had spiky brunette hair with a tiny ponytail at the back of his neck. His tan fingers constantly played with the mustache adorned on his face. A large black patch of material went over his left eye with a large scar protruding from both side of the cloth. The one good eye was a sparkling blue that shifted about a lot. Dressed in royal blue pants and a white shirt with a brown leather vest and matching boots the man looked liked the authority of the four. Hanging from his belt was a set of keys that jingled when he walked and a glamorous sword of jewels that screamed of thievery.   
  
  
Silently the man passed before the uniformed men like a respected leader. Jingling loudly a key was placed into the lock of the cell before a 'clicking' sound was heard and the bar door was opened. Slowly the mysterious man entered the room making a wave of tension pass through the others. Pacing before the chained group with a light the man smirked.   
  
  
Stopping in front of the desert guardian the man took hold of Nazomi's chin in his palm asking much too sweetly, "Now what are you doing here at sea desert vixen? Have you grown bored of the spice in the dunes?"  
  
  
Nazomi growled viciously and furiously wrenched her face from his grasp before lunging at him against her chains. Baring her teeth and snarling wildly she looked like a crazed animal scaring the uniformed trio considerable, however, the leader merely laughed at her fury.  
  
  
"You're quite the spitfire" he chuckled smugly, "Just what I love in a woman."  
  
  
Nazomi snorted at him angrily before snarling dangerously, "Dare touch me again and I'll make sure to change your ideas about spitfire women!"  
  
  
Shaking his head lightly the man sneered, "With you in those chains I doubt you could do anything that could possible change my mind."  
  
  
"Want to bet?!" the guardian hissed angrily. Suddenly a small breeze formed around the two marking a sudden change.   
  
  
Hitomi new automatically that the woman was reaching into her powers and quickly said, "Nazomi!"  
  
  
The maiden glanced at her mistress and noticed her queen shake her head almost unnoticeably. Showing off their powers to a potential enemy wouldn't help them at all. Growling the warrior dropped her powers back to its normal level and stuck to glaring at the man before her.  
  
  
Slowly the leader turned to look curiously at Hitomi with a scowl before walking up to her. The seeress grew tense along with Van and Nazomi as the stranger stared at her with a stern expression. Smirking suddenly the man said to the 'Angel', "I am Captain Ski of the pirate ship, 'Apparition.' May I ask who you all are?"  
  
  
"Why have you taking us prisoners?" Hitomi asked skillfully avoiding the question.   
  
  
Though he noticed the change of conversation the man decided to just forget about the question for now and said, "I'm a pirate who happened to suddenly have several unconscious people dumped on my ship. What else was I suppose to do? You could be enemies? There also could be profit from you or some sort of use."  
  
  
Turning away with a chuckle the man strode over to stand before Sian just as Nembus awoke groggily. The male guardian narrowed his eyes on the captain as Ski took hold of the woman's chin and Hitomi grew tense. With a small groan Sian's opened her eyes momentarily before letting them fall close again. In a swift blow the pirate backhanded the female warrior causing everyone to jump. Automatically the maiden became awake and lunged at her attacker, straining against her chains. Her angry face came mere inches from the man's laughing one. Ski eyed the woman as he chuckled studying her eyes above all before turning away from her and walking back over to Hitomi. Sian growled at the man's back as a red marking became evident on her face.   
  
  
Van tried to grow closer to his beloved though his chains restricted him. Ignoring the glaring king the captain came to stand a few inches away from the seeress causing everyone to grow very tense. Coming very close to her face the one-eyed man said in a low voice, "I have something that belongs to you…"  
  
  
Slowly his hand reached into his vest pocket before producing before Hitomi's eyes the royal pendant of Atlantis. Her emerald grew slightly wider as she saw her reflection glow in the scarlet stone. Playfully the pirate swayed the teardrop back and forth as he commented, "This is a very unique stone. There's not a single scratch on it and has such fine gold that I've never seen. More importantly I've never seen one like it. There something very strange about it also though I have no idea what it is… I found it on your neck… Where did you get it?…"  
  
  
Hitomi looked past the swaying stone staring straight into the criminal's good eye of blue refusing to speak. Annoyed by her defiance the man swiftly took hold her throat in his large fist making several of the group suddenly burst into angry retorts directed at the captain. Sian and Van were the loudest amongst the group shouting out, "TAKE YOUR HAND OFF HER!"  
  
  
The man ignored them as he growled, "You will tell me or I will hurt you in a way that will make you screaming out the answer!"  
  
  
Scowling at him the 'Angel' remained silent ready to die with the information. She would never tell a lowlife such valuable knowledge. If she explained where she had gotten the pendant she would have to explain everything about the Draconians and Atlantis. Then their confidential mission would follow. She couldn't speak about it! Frowning Hitomi glared at him making all the more furious. Soon the pendant was replaced into his vest pocket. Unable to hold his rage the man drew his other hand up into the air ready to strike her. There was another round of angry shouts as the man brought down his palm. Fortunately halfway through the motion his attack halted as the seeress replied lowly, "No matter what you do to me… it will be nothing compared to what I have gone through… I promise you that…"  
  
  
Ski stared hard at her his hand still in the air. The group of angels held their breaths as they waited for him to make up his mind. Finally to the party's relief both of his hands came back to his side. Hitomi gave a small cough, but kept her eyes on the man. Quietly the man stepped back and strode over to the center of the group with a thoughtful glint in his eye. Standing in front center he asked the seeress slyly, "So you won't speak no matter what I do to you, huh?… Well, what if tortured her before your eyes?!"  
  
  
Quickly the man pointed to the forest maiden making the war woman growl angrily at his psychology. Hitomi stared at the guardian worriedly. She couldn't allow her to be tortured; even if did mean to hold confidential information from someone. Knowing about her queen's kind heart Sian turned her silver eyes to her mistress and shook her head slightly, telling her silently to not give in. Biting her lip the seeress rolled back her shoulders and stood a little taller to show her refusal to speak.   
  
  
Frowning the man glanced at the individuals shackled to the wall and rapidly grabbed hold of the cat-girl's neck and struck her. Merle whimpered at the blow and slowly let her cerulean eyes fluttered open. Van angrily fought against his chains and growled, "Leave her alone!"  
  
  
Ignoring him Ski hissed, "What about her?! What if I torture her?! Then will you tell me where you got the pendant?!"  
  
  
Hitomi stared at Merle sadly knowing she could never ask her to take such an affliction for her. As a single tear slipped down the cat-girl's bronze cheek, however, the advisor hoarsely whispered, "Don't tell him… anything!…"  
  
  
Seeing that this was getting no where the captain shoved the bronze feline away and stormed to front of the group. Smirking dangerously the man hissed, "You leave me with only one other option! Thomas, bring me the package!"  
  
  
One of the uniform crewmen nodded shakily before bolting out of the room. While they waited Hitomi felt a deep swell of fear take hold of her heart wondering what exactly he could hold over her head to make her talk. Suddenly the sound of an infant crying reached the group's many ears making the seeress's emerald grow extremely wide. She knew exactly what he had!  
  
  
Hitomi watched in horror as the crewmember returned with a squealing bundle in his arms. Zaado finally awoke at the sound of her cries being the final one to be conscious again. The seeress, along with the others, grew rigid as they saw it was Princess Iris in the man's clutches. Smirking Captain Ski took the bundle securely in his arms and walked before the crowd while playing with the baby. With playful smugness the man talked to the infant loud enough for all to here, "Don't cry, little one. Now, tell me who are your parents?"  
  
  
A loud scream came from the flush baby as she called out for her dame and sire desperately. Smirking the man stepped before Sian, the female at the farthest end of the line. The forest maiden growled at the man as he glanced from her to the baby. In an overly sweet tone Ski stated, "Now you really look nothing like the child and though you might be the mother I really doubt you are."  
  
  
Stepping away from the guardian he stepped before Nazomi as she glared at him angrily. Just as sweetly as before the man said to the infant, "And she doesn't appear to be your mother either."  
  
  
Next there was Merle and though Iris quieted for a moment she was soon starting her cries again, which seemed even louder than before. Smirking at the cat advisor Ski replied, "I doubted all along you were the mother. Not only are you far too young, but she just doesn't have your ears!"  
  
  
Chuckling at the cat-girl's angry eyes the man walked over to Hitomi. At the moment the young baby saw the seeress her cries ceased and Iris reached out for her mother with two small, chubby hands. The 'Angel' desperately wanted to scoop up her child from the man's tainted hold, but could only watch in defeat as her little flower whimpered for her. Smirking the man slyly whispered, "Isn't it funny how silent she gets when I'm near you…"  
  
  
Hitomi stared down at the bundle just begging for this nightmare to end… to hold her daughter in her arms and coax her to sleep… Dangerously the man hissed at the queen, "Now tell me what I want to know or your daughter will have a very short life!"  
  
  
The emerald eyes of the 'Angel' snapped up at him glaring fiercely as she growled lowly, "You wouldn't dare to kill a helpless child!"  
  
  
Glaring just as hard at her into her green eyes he hissed, "Are you willing to risk your child's life to prove me wrong?!"  
  
  
Looking down at her child Hitomi knew she could never do that… even if it was just to prove a bluff when she heard one… She could never put her child's life on the line. The group knew this and let their shoulders slump already aware of what was going to happen next. Hanging her head the seeress felt a few tears slip down her cheek while her bangs shadowed her face. Quietly she whispered her reply, "You win…"  
  
  
The man smirked triumphantly and handed the infant back to his crewmember as he said, "Good. That's the response I want. Now tell me where did you get this fancy piece of jewelry?"  
  
  
Closing her eyes the seeress felt her comrades watching her sorrowfully as she whispered, "It has been handed down from my family for generations…"  
  
  
"Really?…" the captain said as he eyed the pendant carefully, "May I ask who you are exactly then?"  
  
  
A few tears slipped from her eyes as Hitomi whispered quietly, "I am Hitomi Kazanki Fanel,… Queen of Fanelia and Queen of the Draconians…"  
  
  
Gasps came from the shipmen as they stared at the maiden. One of the men turned to his captain in shock and stated, "Queen of the Draconians?! How can that be true?!"  
  
  
"It's not!" Ski retorted angrily at his man making the crewman cringe, "She lies! The Draconian Kingdom fell many centuries ago and no queen ever rose again. The only Draconians left are a few scant groups hiding all over Gaea!"  
  
  
Hitomi looked up with blurry eyes and pleaded, "If you release me I can prove to you I am who I am…"  
  
  
The captain angrily flew into the woman's face, "If you dare try to escape, I will not only kill your daughter I will kill all of your companions as well!"  
  
  
Without flinching at his threat the maiden whispered, "Upon my word I vow not to leave this cell without your permission."  
  
  
There were several moments of eerie silence as the leader stared hard at the teary eyed seeress before he furiously unlocked her chains. The moment she was free of her chains Hitomi stepped forward waiting as the captain stepped back. A determine plea came from Sian as she shouted to her mistress, "Hitomi, please don't!"  
  
  
"It's too late to turn back now, Sian" the seeress muttered as the mysterious wind swirled around her. The men stepped back in fear as slowly her brilliant sphere began to surround her. The guardians grew tense as Van grew transfixed with his wife's beauty. Closing her eyes and letting emerald droplets fall two gray wings burst through Hitomi's back startling the spectators. Gray feathers fluttered about drawing attention to their keeper. The display didn't stop there though slowly the royal emblem began to glow on her forehead sending chills down the seamen's spines. Opening her green eyes slowly the maiden stared at her captors sadly. Quietly she whispered, "This is my proof… I came here with no intention of hurting you or any of your crew. I and my comrades are in search of a Draconian known to be hiding in the Azul Ocean…"  
  
  
Ski stared at her uncertain before whispering, "You're in search of the Water Angel?"  
  
  
Hitomi stared at him with slight confusion on her face as he continued, "You must be for he is the only known Draconian around these parts. What do you want with him? And how could you possible know of him?"  
  
  
"If I answer you" asked the seeress quietly, "Will you release me and my comrades?"  
  
  
The captain stared at the vision before him for several moments before replying calmly, "Agreed."  
  
  
"Good…" Hitomi whispered quietly, "The answer is to seek out his… help…" Suddenly the show of her power faded away leaving the regular Hitomi behind. Without a word her wings were swallowed back into her flesh and the seeress closed her eyes. Seconds later Hitomi fell forward unconscious…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Small Island in the Azul Ocean ~~~  
Three women draped in flowing silk stared across the waters watching for approaching vessels. The first maiden was a red head draped in rosy silk. Another was a brunette wrapped in a pale green. The last was a blonde covered in baby blue. For several centuries they had been silent allowing the ships to pass without a gentle tune to call to them. Everyday and every night they stood there watching for the ships to pass on the horizon hoping for strong men to one day come to them, to be their husbands. Little is known about the three sisters and little is known of why or how they every came to this small island. All that was truly known was their name. They were called the 'Sirens.'  
  
  
For nearly seven hundred years they had stopped singing their enchanting tune so no more lives would be lost on the hard rocks surrounding their island, but they were becoming desperate for husbands and were becoming too anxious to wait much longer, but they refused to sing… not wanting more blood on their hands…  
  
  
Their song was a spell that would be cast on any man and beckon them to their island. Unfortunately the only way to reach the island was by boat and all who tried to venture to them would crash upon the rocks.   
  
  
Suddenly one of the sisters noticed a dark form in the sky and in her melodic voice she said, "Look, my sisters. Someone comes!"  
  
  
"Sweet sister, who could it be?" sung another.   
  
  
The third, just as sweet, cried, "Perhaps it is a man to become one of our husbands!"  
  
  
The three women became joyous as they waited for the individual to arrive, but they were all disappointed as a woman landed before them, a woman with black wings. Smirking devilishly Ana hissed, "Dear Sirens, I come bearing gifts to you as a token of my friendship."  
  
  
"Gifts!" came the youngest of the three, her voice high and playful, "What kind of gifts have you brought us?!"  
  
  
"Why, yes" came the second oldest, "Do tell us what they are!"  
  
  
The oldest exclaimed sweetly, "Yes, yes! Do tell!"  
  
  
Bowing lowly the demon woman slyly replied in mock sweetness, "Why I bring you a ship of men just over the waves!"  
  
  
"A ship!" the sisters cried out in union, "But they will crash upon the shore and die!"  
  
  
"No, they won't" lied the dark angel woman, "for the ship is controlled by people with many powers. They will be able to avoid death and any are willing to become your grooms! All you must do is sing to them!"  
  
  
The sisters glanced at each other not truly believing the story provided by the strange looking woman, but they were desperate for life mates and decided to believe in it for just this one time. Standing tall the three sisters began their song, knowing it may take sometime before their spellbinding tune would reach the ears of the ship…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Vision ~~~  
Hitomi stood in her black world just standing there with nothing else to do. How long had she been here she wondered. She was only conscious of several minutes, but could she have been there longer?… Suddenly her brother was beside her as if he had always been there. Silently she stared at him not knowing what to say or expect from this vision… Her brother was dressed in some of his fine garments for what seemed to be an outside hike. Mamoru wore his beautiful pearl silk shirt with a chestnut vest and pants. Black knee high boots and a small circlet finished his attire. For an endless time they just stood before each other wordlessly until the younger sibling finally spoke.  
  
  
"How are you, Hito?" he asked, his voice echoingly eerily through the vastness.   
  
  
The seeress stared at him with a small scowl, "Mamoru? Are you actually here?"  
  
  
"Yes, you could say that…" he murmured as he glanced around their area of privacy, "I'm not exactly sure how it's possible, though…"  
  
  
The angel queen stared at her brother thinking hard before gasping, "Your powers have begun to develop!"  
  
  
Mamoru nodded slightly as he glanced again at their surroundings, "Yes, they have, though I'm beginning to wonder exactly what are my special abilities…"  
  
  
"How so?" she asked absently as she studied him for signs of new maturity. She knew his powers would develop around puberty for him.   
  
  
His eyes caught hers as he said, "I've been able to see through other's eyes…"  
  
  
"Other's eyes?" she asked confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
  
"I've been able to see what they see" he replied, "Not from the past or the future, but what they're presently seeing."  
  
  
Suddenly the world changed around them and Hitomi found herself standing in an open field of yellow flowers beneath the single oak tree, her brother no where to be seen. Glancing here and there without seeing him the seeress figured she was alone… at least until she heard his young voice speak from above.   
  
  
"About a few days ago I saw you, Hito, with your new daughter."  
  
  
Turning her face upwards Hitomi caught sight of her brother sitting up in the branches as if this new scenery where nothing. With a warm smile he commented, "She's very beautiful and naming her after grandmother was a wonderful touch. I think she would have been pleased by your choice."  
  
  
Leaning against the tree to gaze at the lovely horizon Hitomi spoke quietly, "Perhaps you have some form of telepathy, Mamo."  
  
  
"Perhaps" his gentle voice filled her ears, "I just wonder what else I can do. Changing the land around us in this world of blackness doesn't seem to connect with my powers."  
  
  
Hitomi gaped at him with shock plainly evident on her face, "You did this?"  
  
  
The young prince nodded softly, "I've been doing this in my dreams though the feat seemed hardly part of my powers. I never realized I could do this until this moment when I just thought of the field back on the Mystic Moon. Do you remember it, Hito? The one mother would play with us in…"  
  
  
A deep sadness played in his last words catching the attention of the seeress. Quietly she stared up at the twinkling stars in his eyes as he stared at the pretend reality surrounding them. Tenderly she whispered up to him, "Mamoru,… Please don't cry… Mother would not wish us to be sad…"  
  
  
No reply came from above…  
  
  
"I promise you this" she changed her tactics, "I promise to kill the man responsible for our parents' death!"  
"No, Hitomi" he replied firmly catching her off guard, "No matter how angry I am with the murder of our parents I will not kill, not even in revenge, and neither should you…"  
  
  
The seeress stared up at her brother lost, "Mamoru?"  
  
  
"Mother always said no life deserves to die no matter what they've done!" he nearly shouted down at her with tears slipping down his cheeks, "A life deserves the chance to reconcile! Thus, I will not kill!"  
  
  
Suddenly rain began to pour down from the now black sky and though they were beneath a tree rain snuck through the leaves soaking them. Hitomi stared up at her brother as he continued with deep passion, "Mother taught me that and I have always respected that. Though my heart hurts with pain I have never felt I will never stoop down to killing! NEVER!"  
  
  
Suddenly Hitomi was thrown back by blinding light and she was brought back to the real world…  
~~~ End of Vision ~~~  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi's flew up into a sitting position and stared at the wall in front of her for several moments as she caught her breath. A single word was whispered from her lips as she thought of the last vision, "Mamoru…"  
  
  
Blinking once then twice Hitomi glanced at the room around her. Where was she?… She was sitting up in a small bed carved into the wall. The furniture within the room was all nailed or bolted to the floor. A small desk with a round mirror was across the room with a closet next to it. Beside her was a small night table that held the small knapsack of hers and Van's. By the way she felt the room sway back and forth she easily surmised that she was still on the ship.  
  
  
Without thinking Hitomi threw back the covers of her bed and stepped towards the door. Quietly her fingers pulled on the wooden handle and slowly the door opened revealing an empty hallway. Stepping into the long corridor the seeress glanced in either direction for life, but found none. Shrugging off her feelings of loneliness the queen began to silently walk down the hall looking for her companions. Though she had no idea where she was going she passed several doors not even giving them a deserved glance as she directed herself towards the exit. She soon was at the bottom of some steps leading to the topside of the vessel. Still without thinking she walked up the short flight and through an opening in the deck floor.  
  
  
Reaching the deck she spotted the night sky and realized how late it was. The salty air combed through her hair as she wondered how long she had been out. Forgetting the question she glanced around the area. She found herself at the stern of the ship with her back to the main masts and wheel. There leaning against the railings was him…You could see his profile beautifully against the moon with its gentle glow heighten his hansom physique. He was staring at the waters, but his mind was somewhere else.   
  
  
Smiling Hitomi walked up beside her husband only catching his attention when she was a few feet away. Van was a little startled to see her up and about so suddenly after her faint, but he quickly recovered as he asked urgently, "Hitomi, shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
  
She chuckled lightly as she replied, "I'm fine don't worry. I was a little confused when I woke where I was by myself though."  
  
  
"I'm sorry" he replied softly while his arms came around her waist, "I couldn't sleep with all that's happened and decided I needed some fresh air."  
  
  
"What has happened since I was awake?" she asked in concern wondering what had befallen, "Where's Iris?"  
  
  
"Shh…" he soothed softly, "Merle wanted to take care of her while I watched over you. She said the way I kept my entire attention on you I was sure to not even notice if the boat was sinking."  
  
  
There was a mild chuckle as he breathed in the scent of her hair. Hitomi sighed lightly as his hand rubbed up and down her back. Softly he continued, "Captain Ski was to say the least impressed by your… display… and allowed us freedom, but since we're at sea we are forced to stay on board. The nearest land is a considerable distance away."  
  
  
"The others?" Hitomi asked next.  
  
  
"There all fine" he replied uninterested with the subject as his hands drifted to rub up and down her arms, "Right now I would guess they're all asleep ready to begin the search of the next guardian."  
  
  
"Search?" the seeress asked not sure if she understood.  
  
  
"Ski offered his services to us for our quest" he replied as he swept his fingers through her silky hair, "Said something about it might be profitable."  
  
  
"And you trust him?" she asked unsure, "A pirate?"  
  
  
Van nodded as he stared into her sparkling emeralds, "He's not really a pirate. He said he was just acting like one in case we were enemies. He's really just some captain of a cargo ship that runs the harbors along the coast. Though Nazomi and Sian don't really believe him… I sort of… feel this… trust for him…"  
  
  
Hitomi pulled out of her husband's embrace a little to lean against the railing on her elbows. Quietly she whispered, "I know what you mean… Ever since I've first come to Gaea… I have discovered bonds set between certain others and me… Sometimes I never understood what I was feeling, but sooner or later I discovered what it meant… First with you… then Merle… Allen… Millerina… All of them… Then when the Sacrifice came to pass… I met Resshi and Sian… It just like… I know who exactly I can trust in an instant… you know?"  
  
  
"Yeah" the young man replied as he came to look over her shoulder while placing his hands on either side of her along the railing, "And now I feel it with Ski."  
  
  
Her emerald eyes glanced at him for a second before asking, "Do you think he could be the next guardian?"  
  
  
Van shrugged uncertain, "That's a possibility, but to me he doesn't fit as a warrior. Perhaps he wears a sword at his side, but he's not well trained in it."  
  
  
"How do you know?" she asked curiously still scanning the moonlit waters.   
  
  
"Allen sparred with him" he replied casually, "I didn't watch them for long. I was just passing by the room where they were sparring in and noticed a few things about his movements. He's really awkward with a sword, but it's more than that about him. Though he was harsh earlier he's very laid back and quite humorous. There seems to be little honor or pride in his fighting, more like pure entertainment to him."  
  
  
"Well…" commented the seeress simply, "Perhaps he isn't the next guardian. Maybe he's just a regular human being after all. He doesn't feel like Draconian to me, or his crew."  
  
  
"It could be a similar technique to Nazomi's though," Van reminded remembering how he had talked to the female guardian after their release, "Maybe he's doing the same thing."  
  
  
Hitomi quickly sighed and muttered, "Personally I really don't want to think about it. I'm tired from everything and tired of becoming suspicious of people. I am so tired of wars… and people dying…"  
  
  
Suddenly tears slipped down her cheeks unnoticed by her, but not by him. Slowly he turned her around and delicately brushed away her crystal droplets with a rough thumb. Hitomi looked up at him unable to hold back a small sob, "I'm tired of my friends being hurt because of me… I'm tired of my visions… I'm tired of fighting… I'm tired of the powers that burn within me… I'm tired of seeing my parents' death before my eyes…"  
  
  
Silently he took her into his arms and enveloped her in a comforting embrace as her emotions crumbled. Maybe it was the small fight with her brother or perhaps the tiredness of her body, but whatever the reason she suddenly broke down and cried into his warm chest still mumbling, "It was my fault they died… If I hadn't brought them back to life… They wouldn't have die such an agonizing death… My father would never have been killed and my mother wouldn't have been forced to save the people at Sian's villages… My fault… all… my fault…"  
  
  
Pulling her away from him Van forced the maiden to look up into his face. The turmoil of tears in her eyes made his heart squeeze painfully. Firmly he said to her, "Hitomi, it wasn't your fault. Your parents were proud of your decision. Think about it… Would your brother be alive if it wasn't for you?!"  
  
  
That small piece of knowledge kept the maiden from shattering. Just barely, but it was enough. Unfortunately the pain was still there and it was harsh on her heart. Sniffling back her tears Hitomi rubbed her face in his chest wanting to find the comfort he always could give her. Running his fingers through her hair he whispered tenderly to her, "Joutei wanted you to do this for your people. He has faith in you and not once have you failed that trust. Your people love you more than you can imagine, Hitomi. I have never been ashamed of you. Never once. I'm more ashamed of myself than you."  
  
  
The small comment suddenly drew the seeress out of her depression as she pulled away from him and asked quietly, "What?"  
  
  
Van cursed himself mentally for letting it slip. He didn't want to burden her more with his own troubles. She had enough as it was, but it was too late. He couldn't just brush off her question. Sighing lightly he replied, "During the last battle, I felt… worthless…"  
  
  
"I don't understand" Hitomi replied quietly staring up at him.  
  
  
"I couldn't protect you, Hitomi" he said just as quietly, "I have no gifts or powers that can help protect you, even though I have forever vowed to do so. You're better doing the job than I am…"  
  
  
There was moment of silence before the maiden replied firmly, "So what?"  
  
  
"Huh?" Van said confused at her reaction.  
  
  
Quickly she wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked deep into his eyes, "Van, I don't care what you can do as long as your right beside me. All during the Great War I felt like a sore thumb that was your weakness in battle. You were always flying to my rescue and having to save my life. I never thought much about how well I could protect you, but I always was right there in case you needed me."  
  
  
Taking his face roughly into her palms she said firmly, "Don't you see?! I don't care if you can or cannot be able to protect me. Knowing your willing to die for me is far better than what I could hope for. You've die for me once already and I you… not because we were 'able to, ' but because we wanted to…"  
  
  
Van stared at her proudly feeling such devotion and love from her as he whispered, "I know… I've discovered that, too… and more than anything else I can never deny how much I love you… Hitomi Kazanki Fanel…"  
  
  
"Van…" she whispered back just as lovely.  
  
  
Quietly he pulled away from her and dug into his pocket. Soon the familiar red teardrop was produced before her face making her smile softly. Tenderly he unlocked the chain and lifted it to her neck while speaking, "After we were released Ski gave this back to us. I've been waiting to put it back on you, Hitomi… You look so beautiful in it…"  
  
  
Lifting her hair she helped him lock the chain back and soon she was fingering the small stone between her fingers. Looking up into his fire rubies she grew lost in his gaze and they both felt the pull between them. Van smiled softly as he cupped her face in his hands. Their eyelids grew heavy as their lips grew closer, coming together in a sweet kiss full of innocence. Slowly her hands ran up his chest to come around his neck while his own slid to her waist. Before long the kiss became more than innocent and into passion between two lovers.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Main Mast ~~~  
Sian skillfully placed her feet one before the other as she stepped across the main mast's highest point, right where the sails dropped off from a long horizontal pole. Ropes were cast everywhere around her to help people from falling, but she ignored them. Focused completely on her movements the war angel brought her arms into a fighting stance. The boat rocked back and forth, but she already had become accustom to its motion. With prefect figure the woman struck out at the air with a hard fist. A kick followed and then an upper cut. There was a moment where the boat moved, but she was not fazed by it and quickly did a roundup coming to land easily on her feet with slightly bent knees. Gracefully the guardian pulled off her bow that had been strapped to her back and brought it before her like a sword.   
  
  
Closing her eyes of silver the woman remembered her fighting techniques carefully. For a few moments she was motionless, but then she suddenly flew into a voile of techniques, fighting against an invisible enemy. Her movements were strong and powerful, but it was the passion that sent beauty into all she did. She fought not for perfection, but for a desire buried in the deepest part of soul,… a part of soul that was thought to be long dead…   
  
  
Suddenly movement behind the woman caught her attention and her eyes flew open, but she did not turn around. Carefully she studied the signature behind her before closing her eyes again. Sian spoke a little more roughly than she usually did as she spoke, "What do you want, Nazomi?"  
  
  
Slowly the other female stepped out of the shadows and leaned against the main mast casually with arms crossed as she eyed her fellow warrior. The desert maiden simply replied coolly, "I came to ask you a few things."  
  
  
The other woman merely snorted at the response as she continued her practice session, "You never cared to talk to me before."  
  
  
There was a shrug of the shoulders as the newly acquired soldier replied calmly, "Maybe things change."  
  
  
"And maybe things never change" the green angel growled angrily as she put a little more effort in her strokes of her blade. Now Sian's movements became a hostile rage, no longer containing the desire of her soul.   
  
  
Nazomi's gold eyes narrowed angrily, "You judge me too easily, Sian. I only came here to talk, not start a fight with you."  
  
  
For once the other female did not give the warrior a short remark like she had so often done and simply turned around with her bow at her side. The two women stared at each other tensely knowing each other to a limited extent. Sian and Nazomi had never been close. Though they were the only females of the Ring of Warriors they had always been separated. Perhaps a certain sex seeks out friends in the same sex pool, but sometimes it doesn't always work like that. Women seek out women for friendship and men seek out men. Neither of the women, however, needed the companionship of another female to feel complete (Not romantically speaking). At the very beginning the two warriors had stepped on each other's toes already drawing heavy lines in the ground showing the boundaries of their relationship. They considered themselves acquaintances and perhaps even allies, but they would never see themselves as friends (or at least that what they thought).   
  
  
Finally the forest maiden muttered, "Fine. What do you want to know?"  
  
  
The tension fell and the desert woman asked bluntly, "What do you think of Ski?"  
  
  
Sian stared at her skeptical, "Is that all you wanted to ask?"  
  
  
"Just answer the question!" the warrior replied hotly not liking the interrogation she was getting.   
  
  
Personally Sian could care less why the woman wanted the information. All she wanted was to be left alone again to practice. Uncaring the forest maiden replied casually, "I don't like him at all. For one, he's a complete imbecile who had the audacity to strike me. Second, he's a failure as a warrior. He can't even hold a sword correctly. Third, he's a coward who willing to hide behind the lives of innocent children."  
  
  
Turning back around sharply the warrior's long braid danced in the wing like an agitated snake. Sian roughly asked, "Now if that is all I will go back to my training."  
  
  
Without waiting for the other woman's approval Sian went back into a fighting stance before slicing her bow through the air. Nazomi stared at her back for a moment before finally speaking up, "Why do you dislike me so?"  
  
  
Sian swirled around angrily and glared at the older one, "Me dislike you?! Who was the one to judge who first?!"  
  
  
The golden-headed soldier bit her lip in remembrance before hissing, "That is in the past."  
  
  
Not turning away just yet the other woman replied roughly, "To me it is not! Though centuries have past we are still the same people we were before, Nazomi!"  
  
  
"I can't accept that" she responded coolly, "Days ago you had no problem talking to Noi, but when my true identity is revealed you back away from me as if I am fire."  
  
  
Sian turned around leaving her back to face the other, "At that time you had been someone else, and not the true Nazomi I remember."  
  
  
Angrily the warrior growled, "Blast it, Sian! I am the Nazomi I once was! Can't you see that people change! I have! It took me nearly several hundred years, but even I can change!"  
  
  
Nothing came from the tense forest warrior as the desert maiden continued, "I've spent hundred of years alone with the few people I had to protect. Years of hiding and seeking Joutei's guidance have not been done it vain! Do you know what I have learned?!"  
  
  
Still there was silence on the other end as Nazomi nearly shouted, "I found out that even though I was the elder of you and Nembus, that I had more experience than either of you could put together the two of you were still Draconians!"  
  
  
Slowly Sian turned to face her female acquaintance with obvious curiosity of where this was going. Bringing her voice back to a normal level the desert woman continued, "I have always stood for the Draconians. I will always fight for our people and yet I still fight against you and Nembus as if the wars are with you… I will not fight against you anymore, Sian… I have put down the grudges I placed on both of you not even caring if you are willing to put them beside as well… All I ask is for you to meet me halfway…"  
  
  
"So what are we then?" Sian asked bluntly, "I really don't know if I can be a friend to you just yet, Nazomi. Too much went on in the past for me just to forget and put aside. My heart long ago turned hard and rough."  
  
  
"Let us just tolerate each other than" Nazomi stated, "We don't have to be close just yet. Let's just get along so we can do our duties correctly and protect our royal family."  
  
  
Sian stared hard at the other female thinking hard. They truly needed to cooperate now. This was not the time for centuries old arguments and grudges. At the last battle such disagreements had nearly cost the life of their queen. Sian sighed sharply before muttering roughly, "I don't know if I can, but I will try if it means I can help Lady Hitomi."  
  
  
Smiling for once in a very long time Nazomi replied quietly, "I agree to those terms."  
  
  
Silence came on both of them as they found themselves at a loss for words. When suddenly a distant song came to their ears. It rolled out from the sea and played on the nearby rocks of a small isle no more than fifty feet wide. The song was sweet and melodic with no words, but it held a sickening tune that became heavy stones in both of the women's stomachs. Looking out across the dark waters Sian asked quietly, "Do you hear that?"  
  
  
Nazomi gazed out across the horizon looking for the source of the melody, "Yes…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Nembus ~~~  
The guardian stood beneath the mast watching his close friend go through her regular practice session. Usually the two would spar for practice, but tonight she had decided to go by herself. Being a little hurt by her sudden 'lone wolf' attitude Nembus had felt no joy in practice and decided instead to see how far she was in her own personal training. As he stood in the shadows of the wooden pole he could see the woman take graceful sweeps at the air and perfect flips and dives. Her training was really paying off he noticed as his dark eyes followed her. The grace of her movements was hypnotizing drawing him into the display. Every step of her foot, every twist of her wrist, and every twirl of her body did not escape his eyes. Beauty was with her and the glory surrounding it did not leave.  
  
  
Nembus shifted as he noticed a dark shadow appear behind his old comrade. It only took him a second to be brought back to ease as he recognized the signature up there. Obviously Sian had as well for she had turned around and started talking to Nazomi. The angel whose armor had been replaced on his body glared up at the two. He had never liked Nazomi very much. Something about her had always caused his skin to automatically crawl at her approach. He knew little of her past and personally could care less. Nazomi had always been rude to them because she was older. Now with only one and half decades between them while centuries were in all of their ages the numbers sounded very unimportant, but the grudges were still there making their relationships bitter and coarse. It would take sometime before either side was willing to relent.   
  
  
Suddenly a sweet melody came upon the wind catching on Nembus's ears. Slowly he turned towards the sea in a wondrous trance-like state. He listened carefully to the melodic tune and lost himself. His black eyes glazed over and slowly his feet began to step towards the side of the ship…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Zaado ~~~  
The lumbering giant tossed in his sleep feeling uneasy on the large vessel. He was unused to the rocking of the sea and couldn't help, but be tense as the floor waned beneath him. Lucky enough for him he didn't feel nausea from the whole experience, just uneasy. Finding no welcome of sleep the guardian rolled onto his back and placed his hands behind his head. Since there release he had barely seen Nazomi. Him and her had been like close siblings when they had been under Queen Iris. Once the chains had been unlocked the two had eagerly welcomed each other in a hearty handshake and bear hug. They had been good friends for a long time and had missed each other's company over the separation of everyone.   
  
  
Though they were still the same people Zaado noticed a definite change in the woman's demeanor. She seemed a lot warmer and less rough around the edges who was willing to restore burned down bridges. A while ago she had come to him asking what he thought of the other two present guardians. He had easily responded saying they were 'young, juvenile, brats' like he had done in the past, but this time her reaction to his response was a small frown than usually smart remark to go along with it. Something had happened in the desert during these last hundred years that had caused her to change so dramatically… He never thought he see the day when Nazomi would willingly welcome the other younger warriors…  
  
  
Suddenly a haunting melody seeped in between the wooden planks swirling in the man's ears. His eyes, which had been so pleasantly closed, flew open revealing the glaze over look they held. With zombie-like motions he lifted from his bed and walked towards the door, his beautiful ax left behind to lean against the hard wall…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Merle ~~~  
The young cat-girl laid the infant in the small basket that had been provided by the crew of the ship to substitute for a cradle. Merle smiled at the sleeping baby feeling very relieved to finally have gotten the newborn to bed. Van had been no help to her at all! He was too worried about his wife to even consider his daughter. It made him look like a bad father, but in truth he was being an excellent husband. The truth made the young cat-girl nearly gag at the romance. Personally she was still very young and a little prejudice against boys, mostly because she felt no ideal guy could every replace Van in her heart. Yes, the boy king had been her crush during the Great War, but finally at the beginning of the sacrifice she had finally come to terms with her feelings. Her love for her brother was only a crush and no more. She would forever love him as a close friend and brother, but in the terms of romance there was none. Sighing Merle bounced onto her bed and wrapped the covers around her body. With a small smile she drifted off into the first stages of sleep.   
  
  
Suddenly the feline's ears twitched as soft melody invaded the room. Scowling at being disturbed from falling asleep the cat-girl tuned her hearing towards the bewitching tune. Automatically the cat-girl flattened her ears against her head as she hissed at the song. Something about that melody made her fur stand on end. Something just wasn't right about it…  
  
  
By this time Iris had been awoken by the tune and begun to empty her lungs with a shrill cry as if to show her own discomfort for the song. Merle rolled her eyes angrily as she leapt towards the basket. Gathering the infant in her arms the advisor rushed out the room deciding it was best to tell Van about the melody…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Royal Couple ~~~  
As their kiss grew longer the song grew louder finally reaching the pair of ears located near the edge of the ship. Slowly the two royals pulled away and glanced towards the sea. Hitomi scowled at the tune feeling an automatic disliking towards the mysterious melody. Her emerald eyes flashed a moment, as she knew something was very wrong. The seeress suddenly took note of men going towards the side of the ship in a deep trance.   
  
  
"Strange…" Hitomi muttered to herself wondering what could be going on. Amongst the group of men she spotted Nembus and Zaado making their way through the crowd. Not far behind them was Ski no better off then they were.   
  
  
Van abruptly pulled away from her catching the seeress off guard. His once comforting warmth became replaced with a sudden chill. He strode away from her just like the others in a trance-like state. Hitomi raced after him crying, "Van! Stop!"  
  
  
Something wasn't right! Something was going on! Running before him Hitomi spread out her arms signaling him to stop. Her emerald eyes grew wide as she noticed his own rubies were glazed over… as if he was having some sort of reaction to the song… Too surprised by this Hitomi didn't move out of the way in time to evade the spell-bounded king. Being irresponsible for his actions Van pushed past the young queen causing her to fall over roughly to the hard deck. Ignoring the aching in her body from the fall Hitomi propped herself up onto her elbows and stared at her husband's back whispering sorrowfully, "No, Van…"  
  
  
A warm pair of hands suddenly pulled the young queen up to her feet and Hitomi glanced over to see Sian and Nazomi standing nearby. The brunette warrior nodded to her queen as she released the pale woman's arm before saying, "Something very wrong, Queen Hitomi. The men are all acting very strangely."  
  
  
"So it would seem…" Hitomi muttered the obvious, "What could it be?"  
  
  
"I have no idea," replied the guardian as she eyed the men with silver jewels, "But surely it can't mean anything good."  
  
  
"What about sirens?" asked the desert angel casually as she narrowed her own gleaming jewels on the growing crowd.   
  
  
Sian frowned automatically at the suggestion while Hitomi's brow just furrowed in confusion. A little roughly the forest angel replied, "You can't be serious. Those beings were considered to have died ages ago. No one has heard from the trio in centuries."  
  
  
The young queen glanced at both guardians as Nazomi answered calmly, "It would make since. There's a strange melody in the air and the men are all acting strange."  
  
  
"Wait a minute" Hitomi interrupted the two much older women, "What are sirens?"   
  
  
Nazomi crossed her arms annoyed with everything forcing Sian to answer the question, "The Sirens are known as three nymphs or some form of magical women who live on a tiny island of their own that is surrounded by hundreds of rocks. It is said that they sing to draw men to them for marriage. Unfortunately all that venture towards their shores crash against the rocks before they can even step foot on their island. Their song has been claiming hundreds of lives."  
  
  
"How sad…" Hitomi muttered mournfully as she saw the men trying to jump overboard to reach the three deadly maidens. Without warning the ship suddenly pitched to the side causing everyone to fall over. Grappling to stay put on the deck Hitomi lifted her eyes towards the helm to see one of the men frantically turning the wooden wheel towards the direction the song was coming from. The seeress gasped as she realized they would be heading towards the dreaded island and surely crash to their deaths.   
  
  
Jumping to her feet the royal angel called out to the only two people left to help her, "Sian! Nazomi! We have to kept the ship from heading towards the sirens!"  
  
  
"What's your plan, Queen Hitomi?" Nazomi asked desperately as she swayed on the deck.   
  
  
Turning towards the helm the seeress shouted, "Sian, I want you to take control of the helm while, Nazomi, you keep the men from jumping over!"  
  
  
"Understood!" the women cried in union as they raced towards either's destinations leaving Hitomi to think of what else should be done. What could be done in a situation like this?… As the 'Angel' contemplated this Merle ran up to Hitomi with a squealing Iris in her arms.   
  
  
Panting heavily the cat-girl was happy to see her sister alright, but with so much going on she was forced to ask, "What's happening, Hitomi?!"  
  
  
Ignoring the question the seeress turned on her heel and ran towards the main mast while shouting over her shoulder, "Take care of Iris for me, Merle!"  
  
  
The cat-girl frowned at the fleeting form of her queen and shouted like the young child she was, "HEY THIS IS YOUR KID, NOT MINE!!!!"  
  
  
Furiously Hitomi pushed her powers to her back and released her wings. Pounding them against the air the maiden showed her urgency as she flew into the air. Quietly she said to herself I have only one idea that can stop this. Bringing her hands to cup her pendant Hitomi released her powers letting the red glow of the stone envelope her.  
  
  
The men all plowed by each other determined to get to the sirens. Their eyes gleamed with the magical spell of the song as they trampled over one another to reach the bow of the boat. The sweet melody of tuneless chatter was their background pounding at their ears herding them towards the dangerous goal of the three sisters. It drove them into their blind gallop striving them onward towards the end…  
  
  
Sian flew with winged feet towards the man that clung to the helm. Growling she leapt at him taking him down in a single tackle. Squirming away the guardian rose to the wheel and latched on desperately. She had to get the ship heading in the opposite direction! Putting her shoulder into the turn of the wheel the warrior felt the vessel tilt towards the right making a sharp turn. Sian smirked at her victory, but it was short lived when suddenly someone punched her in the jaw sending her flying backwards. Grabbing her aching chin the woman looked up to see several men grabbing the helm and turning the ship back towards the sirens.  
  
  
"BLAST!" the woman yelled against the wind as she began racing towards the men again. Carefully she measured her distance and leapt over the crewmen right into the center of their group. Angrily she elbowed one of the shipman hard in the stomach before bringing another's head into her knee. The third was dealt with a swift kick in the side.  
  
  
Sian stood over the unconscious bodies smugly before noticing a dozen new attackers lumbering towards her. Snarling in annoyance the guardian twirled around and grappled with the steering wheel just as the men arrived taking her down. They struggled for the helm desperate to make their wills the ship's. Sian struck several of the spell bounded men with hard fists, but only a few would fall to her dismay. Pushing past the remainders Sian took hold of the helm again along with two other men. Straining the guardian pulled at the wheel urgently forcing it to turn right, but no matter how hard she pulled the two men wouldn't allow it. Together the two males kept the boat going into a straight line right for the sirens while the angel struggled to correct their error. Shouting in anguish Sian pulled at the helm, her muscles straining. Soon a loud cracking could be heard and then the helm broke in apart, leaving nothing to steer with…  
  
  
Nazomi were beating men left and right trying to hold them back, but being the lone fighter against several dozens just didn't cut it. Growling the woman began to strike wildly at the men trying to make them fall unconscious so there would be less individuals to deal with. Unfortunately as she began to lash out at the males they turned around and returned the favor by striking her down. Falling to the ground with a few bruises and cuts the guardian growled at her show of weakness. Struggling to rise the woman desperately wished for some help….  
  
  
And then…  
  
  
There came another sound…  
  
  
A sound that pierced through the enchanted melody…  
  
  
A sound that awoke the men from their trance long enough for them to listen to the new song being sung for them…  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know…  
What words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me   
  
  
  
  
  
Sian slowly turned her eyes above to stare at the singer in awe…  
  
  
  
  
"Flowers sleep   
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready…  
  
  
  
Nazomi looked pass the heads of the enchanted men in pure wonder of the display above…  
  
  
  
"Quiet day  
Calms me  
Oh, Serenity  
Someone please  
Tell me   
Oh, what is it they say  
Maybe I will know someday…."  
  
  
  
Merle smiled up at the seeress in pride as she whispered to the infant whimpering in her furry arms, "Look, little Iris. Look at your mother…"  
  
  
  
"I don't know…  
What words I can say…  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me  
  
  
  
Van amongst all the men was the first to blink awake and stare up into the sky at the beautiful display. With tender affection the king whispered, "Hitomi…"  
  
  
  
"Flowers sleep  
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready…"  
  
  
  
Hitomi started the song over as she floated up in the air amongst the ropes, sails, and masts. Her hands cupped around the hovering red stone as it glowed like a small star. It's red hue washed over the seeress sending her into a beautiful scarlet array. From the pebble sized stone came wisps of pearly glow that flowed from not only the teardrop, but from Hitomi herself. With her dark gray wings against the black sky and surrounded by red and white glow her beauty could not be measured. Her voice was as pure as her heart and flowed with such perfect harmony that it sent a wave of realization through the crowd. Like fires in the night, tiny stars erupted from the 'Angel's hands floating downward like gentle snow. Each tiny white star touched one of the enchanted men making the spell upon them abruptly break.   
  
  
Slowly each man began to wake, one by one. They glanced at one another wondering what had happen to all of them. Van, within the very center of the group, pushed his way through the men making his way to his beloved. As he made his way to the queen so did the guardians. Nazomi shoved through the crowd and soon came along side Zaado and Nembus who were also frantic to get to their queen. Sian quickly came to Merle's side watching as the queen lowered herself to the deck just as the others reached the edge of the crowd.   
  
  
Quickly Van rushed up to his dear angel queen and swept her up in a crushing hug asking urgently, "Are you okay, Hitomi?!"  
  
  
The seeress smiled at his concern and whispered softly, "I'm alright, Van. I'm okay."  
  
  
Uncertainly the White Dragon released his wife studying her to be sure. Playfully the seeress replied, "Don't worry. I'm just a little tired."  
  
  
Just a little?! Hitomi felt lightheaded and the world was spinning around her. The ground seemed unsteady and her vision blurring. Her power level was still dropping and slowly coming to a dangerous level… A 'little tired' truly did NOT describe her health, but telling anyone around her about that would only make matters worse she knew.   
  
  
Sian stepped forward drawing attention to herself unexpectedly. Everyone eyed the guardian as the brunette warrior spoke, "Queen Hitomi, there is still a dangerous situation. The helm has been broken and our present course is heading directly towards the sirens!"  
  
  
A silent panic fell on the group as they realized they had nowhere to turn. Nembus gruffly asked the obvious question, "Then what do we do?…"  
  
  
"It doesn't matter" came a dark voice from above, "For you'll die long before you reach their island!"  
  
  
Everyone turned their eyes above them to see a dark silhouette hiding in the shadows of the sails. Slowly the figure flew into the light and revealed her identity although one did not need to be told who she was. That voice gave her away…  
Growling quietly the seeress whispered, "Ana…"  
  
  
The dark twin floated in the air with her leathery wings as her tool. Smirking the demon hissed, "Hello, dear sister. It's good to see you again. I've come to finish what I've started. Not just with our last battle together, but with you fouling up my plans involving the sirens."  
  
  
Hitomi frowned angrily at her twisted sibling unable to control her rage suddenly. Something about Ana always seemed to get beneath her skin driving her into battle. The two cloned sisters were perfect examples of good and evil. Mostly it was that drove her mad… Knowing there was a small part of her in there that related to the monster above made her want to bring a knife through her own heart. She was no killer! She was not responsible for the massacre at Sian's old villages! Knowing a part of her could succumb to such evil darkness drove the 'Angel' to the brink literally taunting her with this knowledge. Growling the seeress felt an overwhelming urge to stamp out the darkness within her… to stamp out Ana!…  
  
  
The words of her brother suddenly rang in her ears pleading for her not to do what she was so willing to do…  
  
  
  
"No matter how angry I am with the murder of our parents I will not kill, not even in revenge, and neither should you…"  
  
  
  
Stepping away from the others the seeress shouted loudly at her cloned sibling, "If it's me you want, Ana, then fight me!"  
  
  
The demon woman smirked at the offer, thirsty for a battle with her sister.  
  
  
"NO!" cried Sian frantically, "You mustn't! You promised me you wouldn't!"  
  
  
"No!" Van always shouted, "I won't let you do this! You don't need to fight her, Hitomi! Let the others handle this!"  
  
  
Turning around Hitomi sadly faced the guardian with the young king and said with deep pain in her chest, "I'm sorry…"  
  
  
Glaring back at the sky the seeress muttered, "But this is personal…"  
  
  
"Are you ready, sister?" the demon taunted as she crossed her arms impatiently, "Or must I come down there and get you?!"  
  
  
Hitomi glared at her other half angrily feeling her fist tighten next to her hips. Slowly the wind grew around her marking that she was raising her power level. The deep burning of rage in her soul began to bubble urging her power to go even higher. Never before had her power level ever gone so high… and all because of her fury… her fury for Ana… Suddenly beams of red light shot everywhere from the pendant sending the ship into a fiery glow. Dark feathers circled her and her clothes fluttered noisily while she locked her jaws together. Straining at the electrifying pressure pounding throughout her body Hitomi let her eyes squeeze shut and bared her clenched teeth. Her pores felt they themselves were on fire and her bones seemed to disappear. Above the ship black clouds blocked the moon and the stars letting only the light of the seeress be the illumination for the new stage. Lightning struck through the heavens a half mile over Ana. The distant flashes ran over her scaly face making her appear even more malicious. The 'Angel' stressed her wings to the maximum length, a good twenty feet. Suddenly the emblem of the Draconians burned on her brow like a fire white. Hitomi's eyes snapped open revealing that they had changed from emerald to colorless again. Abruptly a flash of white light silently enveloped the scene startling everyone for a moment in shock… before the thunder of the sonic boom occurred... Falling backwards everyone blinked through the dots in their eyes and saw the seeress in a glow of white light. Strains of gold and red swirled around her from the pendant, but it was the flaming pearl aura that took up much of the glow.   
  
  
Scowling at her sister the seeress shouted, "I'm ready when you are, Ana!"  
  
  
"Nice show!" the demon hissed slyly, "But I can do that too!"  
  
  
To the shock of the seeress and spectators the dragon scaled woman released a howl letting her power level skyrocket. Hitomi frowned as she felt her sister's level of strength crawl towards her own plane of power. Black lightning swirled around the creature of darkness and her wings stretched to their brink. It didn't take as long for the demon to reach the amount of power the angel had. And when she did she looked just as powerful. On her brow was the mark of Zaibach and eyes became solid black as she stared down her sister.   
  
  
Roughly Ana shouted, "You see, dear sister, I am just as powerful as you! Tonight we learn who is the true Hitomi Kazanki!"  
  
  
Growling at the comparison of the truth the seeress beat her wings and struck off into the air. As she rose into the sky in turbulence of thunder and lightning she silently pleaded, "Forgive me, Van, Sian, and Mamoru… I'm so sorry that I have to do this!"  
  
  
With that the angel quickened her pace to face her inner demon…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Yep, a very aggravating cliffhanger once again! Sorry about that. In the next chapter Hitomi faces off with Ana for the finally time. Can Hitomi beat Ana? Or will she learn that the darkness within her is stronger? And then when two new faces appear on the scene has Hitomi and the others found two of the guardians? Could one of these new people be Tsuno, the Guardian of the Waves? Or are they enemies to be avoided?… Read and find out in chapter 18: 'For the Price of One' coming soon on April 17th (Wed)~ 


	18. For the Price of One

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
~Sorry, for getting this out a day late, but I got called into work making my time be cut short on Wed so I didn't get to quite finish this chapter on time. However I did get it up the next day! I'm proud of that. Lately because of school and work my deadlines have been off very badly. I'm really sorry about that. I'm trying my best to get it out on time. Please forgive my lateness!~  
  
  
~Enjoy and please review!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18 ~ For the Price of One  
  
  
~~~ Ship: Apparition ~~~  
Thunder clapped above and the waves became dark hands of malicious striking against the side of the ship. Hitomi and Ana were nearly a blur as they went all out against each other. Neither was ready to leave this battle without one of them being dead. Individuality pushed them to the brink of their fight, but it was the difference of them that sent them into the abyss. So blinded were they that they didn't even consider where they were or what they were doing. All that matter was becoming victor of the battle… of being themselves…  
  
  
The angel queen dove through the raven clouds letting the gas swirl around her body as she dove. Ana was not far behind bursting through familiar darkness. With a grunt the demon released a black comet after the seeress. Hitomi nimbly dodged as she turned to face her evil sibling ready for more. Bringing her palms beside each other the seeress formed a ray of white light that shot at her sister. Ana growled at the sizzling beam as it charged towards her sending away the shadows that engulfed her. The moment the attack came close enough the demon, without taking her eyes off her twin, knocked the beam away. Hitomi gaped at her sister as the beam continued on its flight towards the horizon, before exploding in the sea. A white mushroom cloud hissed up from the distance and the final bit of the shock wave rattled the ship.   
  
  
Hitomi bit her lip wondering how her clone had been able to deflect a shot like that one. Supposedly she, the 'Angel of Gaea' was to be stronger than anyone on the face of the planet, yet it seemed Ana was about to test that theory. Scowling the seeress lifted her palms at her twin again and shouted angrily, "You might be able to deflect one, but how about two!"  
  
  
Coming with that threat were the sound of two more sendoffs of light beams from the seeress. Ana snarled at the strategy, but show no discomfort in the approaching danger. In fact she charged them! Twirling in a slanted spiral the demon faced her illuminating attackers with a dark smirk. Bringing her arms across her face the shafts of radiance shattered against her crossed limbs. The remains of the blow became fading twinkles as they drifted in the roaring wind. Hitomi gaped at her opponent unable to believe what she saw. How was this possible?!   
  
  
Smirked at her twin's discomfort Ana shouted, "Now it's my turn!"  
  
  
In the blink of an eye dozens of dark orbs where shot in the 'Angel's direction. Locking her jaws together the young queen frantically dodged the array of the attacks at such speed that the spectators below could barely follow her.  
  
  
Sian stood tensely next to her king and companions. Her silver eyes never left her queen's racing form as Hitomi flew through the air. The guardian's jaws tightened every time the seeress barely missed an attack. Next to her Van did the same, but it was more restraints then concern etched in his movements. He so badly wished to enter the fray, but at the same time wanted to follow Hitomi's wishes by keeping out. Next to them the other guardians remained expressionless with the help of the old training, but they too felt a longing to stop their queen from fighting. Screaming her discomforting cries Iris wiggled wildly in the bronze arms of her godmother trying to go to her dame. Merle did her best to keep an eye on Hitomi, but the young princess was helping little.   
  
  
The seeress flew into her adversary's face and threw a hard punch. Ana easily dodged and grabbed hold of the woman's arm. Hitomi growled beneath her breath and threw her other fist at the demon's face. Again the blow was stopped by an iron hold leaving Hitomi to glare at her sibling.   
  
  
"I'm must say, sister" the dark one taunted sweetly, "You have shown little improvement over the last year. Have you not trained at all?"  
  
  
"Personally, I see no importance of training when there is no war to fight" Hitomi shot at her with rage gleaming in her white eyes.   
  
  
Ana chuckled lowly, "Perhaps, but does one always know when a fight will break out?… I am prepared for I trained through the last rotation ready to take your life the moment I had the chance."  
  
  
"Surprising how you have trained for a full rotation in Hell" smirked Hitomi, "And still can barely reach the same level of power I am on when he did no training what so ever."  
  
  
Empty black eyes narrowed as the other snorted, "Surprising how Joutei's had to give you a strain of his power just so you could stand a chance against me."  
  
  
The seeress growled as she ripped her arms out of their hold and brought a hard fist into the demon's stomach. Ana winced at the blow and angrily grabbed hold of the same arm that had struck her. With a warrior's cry the demon threw the woman over her shoulder at the clouds. This battle was far from over…  
  
  
Hitomi flew towards the dark clouds as she warily watched the lightning. Gracefully her wings spanned out and she angled for the black cover hoping to gain its help for a surprise attack. Glancing over her shoulder the seeress suddenly noticed her sister was not following her… To be more precise, she was nowhere in sight…  
  
  
The seeress absently muttered, "Where did she--"  
  
  
Slamming into something hard forced the 'Angel' to realize her mistake. Turning back around Hitomi came face to face with her sister. Sneering the devil woman hissed, "Why are you in such a hurry to leave?"  
  
  
Opening her mouth to reply a sharp remark Hitomi was suddenly cut off as a knee came jutting into her stomach. Bending over with her arms holding her abdomen the seeress gasped for the air that had suddenly been lost. Ana then brought her fists down hard on the angel's unguarded back. In a vertical headfirst descent Hitomi fell her eyes shut close from her recent pain. Feeling that the seeress was not falling fast enough Ana brought her hands together to create a giant beam of black power. Crackling darkly the attack flew down to meet its target. Hitomi weakly opened her eyes and noticed the power coming her way. Unfortunately even as Hitomi tried to block the attacks like Ana had done she was too weak to do so. In seconds the shaft enveloped her ramming her hard towards the earth.   
  
  
The crowd on the ship gaped at the battle above unable to take their eyes of the shock of the power radiating from two women. It was almost impossible to believe those two women had that much power in their veins… At the first sight of the ebony shaft the group separated knowing the destruction that was coming. The guardians quickly turned around racing to escape the blast plowing towards them while easily grabbing their princess, king, and royal advisor.   
  
  
There was no sound as the beam ripped through the deck of the ship plunging through two floors before coming to a stop. The shaft quickly vanished before being replaced by a sudden blast of wind, light, and sound. The rush of air alone threw people back making them slide into a crash against the boat railing. Next a light so powerful that is swallowed the entire sea enveloped the boat for several seconds before blinking back to the dark blackness of night. From the heavens the short flash had been like a sudden light bulb had burnt out. Last came the after shock as wild screeching came the thunderous blast knocking over people once again.   
  
  
Ana hovered close to the clouds eyeing the destruction she had just cause searching for her sister. As if to signify the huge power drawn in the attack several planks collapsed into the large gap in the ship's deck. The first sign of movements came from the foreign group as Van quickly rose to his feet. His ruby eyes stared at the devastation in fear as smoke curled from the rubble. Desperately he called out to his angel, "HITOM?!"  
  
  
Nothing came from the seeress as the ship swayed beneath him. Slowly Sian rose with help from Nembus. The brunette warrior's heart ached as she felt a longing to find her friend and mistress. The rest followed with all eyes on the hole. The White Dragon ignored the others and raced towards his beloved shouting out her name, "HITOMI!"  
  
  
Sian shoved past Nembus and followed her king also eager to discover the condition of their queen. Watching as Merle passed him with the squealing princess the soldier ran after his friend with his fellow guardians on his heels.   
  
  
Reaching the edge of the hole Van slowed his speed careful of the rest of the deck collapsing. Slowly he approached the crevice scanning into the pile of broken tree for his wife. Tenderly he called out to her, "Hitomi?…"  
  
  
Coming to stand at his shoulder the king didn't even acknowledge the forest guardian with a glance as they both searched for the seeress. It didn't take long for a crowd to grow around the hole, not just including the travelers; Ski was amongst them along with a few of his crewmen starring down in the dirty pit.   
  
  
Finally to relief of the searchers a loud groan came from the bottom of the destruction. A clump of rubble shifted and fell to the side revealing the battered seeress as she painfully lifted herself onto her feet. Her wings were tattered with small wisps of dark pink (nearly red) mingling in the gray feathers. Grabbing a bloody arm Hitomi stepped slowly across the destruction testing her body for internal injuries. Blood seeped from several nasty gashes on her face and forehead while her clothes was nearly torn to nothing. More cuts then bruises marked her pale skin making her look flush with so much red covering her body. Probably the worst was the chunk of wood that was speared in her arm that she held. Locking her teeth together the angel grasped the end of the scarlet wood that protruded from her arm. With a half-muffled cry the queen ripped the material from her arm letting the wound pour forth its sweet nectar.   
  
  
Forgetting about the danger of the planks collapsing Van leapt into the pit and scrambled over to his wife. Sian rolled her eyes at how lovesick her king was and followed his approach. The White Dragon came to stand beside his wife unable to approach her suddenly as he felt a sudden emotion radiating off of her… Rage… Uncontrollable rage… Not for him, but for the demon in the sky…   
  
  
Van had never felt something like this from Hitomi… At times he had sensed her anger and fury, but never before had he ever felt such pure animalistic rage burning from her at such intensity…   
  
  
Nosily Hitomi's labor breathing cut through his thought making the young king remember his wife was badly injured. Anxiously Van went to hold her as he said, "Hitomi, are you alrig--"  
  
  
Suddenly the maiden flinched causing him to back away from his approaching hug. Worriedly the young king, 'What's wrong with her?… I've never seen her this way…'  
  
  
Hitomi blinked at the young king several times before refocusing on the world around her. Her battle lust had become so blinding that it had blocked everything out except Ana and defeating her. Shakily the seeress asked in a low whisper, "Van?…"  
  
  
It took her several seconds to remember who he was exactly and where she was presently. The absentmindedness of her caused Hitomi's mind to wander… What was wrong with her?… Her anger was taking over her mind… making it slur with rage… Why did anger always do this to her?… Every event when she lost her temper her movements were completely fueled by anger and her mind blanked out on her… She needed to control herself…  
  
  
"You need to stop this, Queen Hitomi" came the firm voice of the forest maiden sparking life back into the seeress. The 'Angel' looked over at her guard silently as Sian face became a firm scowl, "You can't defeat her like this. Let us handle this."  
  
  
"NO!" Hitomi replied hotly startling both the king and guardian, "I can defeat her! I am not weaker than she is!"  
  
  
Frowning angrily the seeress ripped the bottom of her shirt in a long strip and roughly tied it over the wound on her arm. Unable to use her injured arm Hitomi was forced to use her teeth to tie the other end causing the tightness to be nearly cutting at her circulation. Wincing at the pain that came with her roughness Hitomi wiped some of the blood away from her brow. Her wings flexed testing their injuries… nothing serious… she could still fly…   
  
  
Above Ana noticed the seeress was still alive and smirked. This meant she still had time to torture her before her sibling died. Abruptly the demon female went into a dive and plunged towards the ship to reek her havoc. Hitomi automatically caught sight of her opponent's movements and tensed. Being the warrior she was Sian took a mechanical notice of her queen's tense body language and glanced towards the obvious assessment. Growling at the demon's approach the brunette warrior pulled her bow off her back and shot an arrow at the dark clone. Ana hissed as the attack barely missed her left wing and stopped her descent near the tops of the masts.   
  
  
Hitomi swirled around at the guardian and cried out, "No, Sian! Stay out of this!"  
  
  
"My lady" the war angel replied forcefully, "I won't allow you to do this any longer. You'll get hurt!"  
  
  
"I am your queen" the seeress replied hotly using her only trump, "and I order you to stay out of this fray!"  
  
  
Sian's muscles tense at the words as anger flurried in her veins. She was a warrior to obey her commander and she would without question. Silver eyes flexed into a glaze as the bodyguard of old sought to go against the rules of her station, but could not. Angrily the warrior hissed beneath her breath, "Yes, my queen."  
  
  
Van, on the other hand, wasn't about to let her do this and interrupted the staring contest loudly, "No! I won't let you!"  
  
  
Grabbing hold of her arms the king forced the woman's face into his flushed one. Hitomi frowned at him as he growled, "You're going to kill yourself! Blast it! Don't do it!"  
  
  
A single tear slipped from the colorless eye of its bearer swelling with all the emotions of the three. Hoarsely the seeress replied, "I am not going to kill myself! I'm going to kill Ana! She may be the darkness of my heart and hold powers like myself, but she is not me!"  
  
  
Furiously the maiden wrenched her arms out of his hold and struck off into the air rushing Ana. Van growled at his wife's stubbornness and went to follow her when a firm hand took his shoulder. Glancing over his shoulder Van saw Sian staring after the angel queen. Annoyed the White Dragon demanded loudly, "Why did you stop me?!"  
  
  
A far off look came in the guardian's eyes as she whispered quietly, "Because this is a battle neither of us can truly fight in… It is not a battle between physical beings, but a battle fought within many of us warriors…"  
  
  
"Hitomi is no warrior!" Van quickly said hoping to salvage any hope of stopping his wife.   
  
  
Sian turned to her king quietly and said, "She might not have the skill of one of us or the experience of battle,… but her heart and soul is of one and she fights with courage and hope of one as well…"  
  
  
"Then what battle does she fight?" Van asked, wanting to help his beloved in any way he could. Perhaps knowing the problem would help.   
  
  
Turning to look back at her queen and the demon fight the guardian whispered, "She fights the inner turmoil that plagues many of us warriors. She fights the darkness that harbors her heart determined to make it known that though she fights she is not evil. Ana is her inner darkness… her evil side… that has loomed in the shadows as he nightmare… Seeing her dark half makes Hitomi think she might be truly evil inside… Hitomi thinks that perhaps if she destroys Ana it will prove her pure heart…"  
  
  
Van stared at the guardian as the wind flurried around them loudly. Trying to speak over the sudden wind the king shouted, "How do you know about this?"  
  
  
"Because I've fought the same battle" Sian called out over the noise, "Though not exactly like this…"  
  
  
Looking up at his wife his rubies reflected his deep concern for his angel. Letting the wind steal his words the man quietly asked, "Do you think she will win this battle?…"  
  
  
Sian, being so well trained for listening, caught his question through the turbulence of the air and stared up at her queen thoughtfully. Quietly the warrior spoke, "I don't know… Killing Ana might make her doubts about her heart become more pronounce… Killing her might be like submitting to the darkness…"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Battle Above ~~~  
Hitomi quickly rose to meet the demon woman and threw a heavy punch at her face. Ana threw her head back and dodged the attack responding with her own offense. A sharp knee collided with the 'Angel's stomach and the seeress gasped violently at the hard blow. Sneering in victory Ana pulled back her fist to bring it in the woman's face. Surprisingly Hitomi roughly caught the punch in her palm and took hold of the demon's ebony arm in both hands. Swiftly the seeress pulled the clone over her shoulder and threw her towards a nearby mast. With a sickening crunch the heavy pole splintered and toppled over crashing to the deck. Several people screamed and the crowd separated to escape the fatal collusion. Ana hovered over the destruction smugly starring at her opponent.   
  
  
With a sly hiss the demon spoke to her rival, "I didn't think you would actual put other people's lives in danger, sister… Must be the darkness within that caused you to do it… the same darkness I was born from…"  
  
  
Hitomi growled a warning at her twin's accusation. Crossing her arms haughtily Ana said loudly, "You are just as evil as me, sister! Admit it!"  
  
  
"NEVER!" the seeress cried out as she charged her half-sibling. A new light formed over the angel's body as power became charged with the fury burning in her heart. Her fists flew with unknown speed trying to meet their target furiously, yet somehow Ana was able to block or dodge the impressive blows. The two glowed brightly as their fight became nearly unseen by their glows. Fists met fists and knees struck against knees as either opponent tried to block attacks.   
  
  
Suddenly the black light was flung back from the pearl and crashed through one of the sails ripping a large gap into it. The demon quickly stopped her flight and glared at the seeress who floated on the other side of the sail. Hitomi eyed her twin darkly feeling a sudden lust for her clone's blood upon her hands…  
  
  
  
A sudden voice suddenly struck through the angel queen's mind speaking slyly, 'She is the dark side of you, seeress…'  
  
  
  
Hitomi frowned deeply at the voice before she growled beneath her breath, "Dornkirk…"  
  
  
  
The emperor ignored her answer at his appearance and continued with obvious accusation, 'She is you, seeress. You are her. Both of you hold the same dark portion of your soul.'  
  
  
  
"NO!" Hitomi cried aloud surprising the demon at her sudden outburst, "We are two different people! I'm nothing like her!"  
  
  
  
'You two are the same' the far away enemy continued to hiss demonically, 'She came from the darkness in your heart that you try to overlook… She shows there is darkness in you! Both are of one heart and soul! You are one of them!'  
  
  
  
"NO!!!!" Hitomi screamed as she rushed her rival determined to settle this disagreement. Ana shouted a warrior cry as she met the attacks driven at her. As her body moved with fury the seeress silently spoke to herself… doubting her very being…  
  
  
'I'm nothing like her…'  
  
  
'She may have the same face and soul as me, but we are not the same!'   
  
  
'She is my clone, but she is not me!'  
  
  
'Is she?…'  
  
  
Because she was so caught up in her own thoughts Hitomi lost concentration and Ana took advantage. Before long the seeress was in a headlock plunging towards the sea. The 'Angel' gasped for air as she clawed at her adversary. Her emerald eyes glanced towards the waters below knowing the demon's tactics. Hitomi knew Ana was going to try and drown her… If she was going to survive she needed air!  
  
  
Sadly the brunette maiden's head hit the water before she could gather enough necessary air. Hitomi and Ana sunk into the black waters the cold currents pulling at their struggling bodies. The seeress continue to grapple at her holder's arm desperate for air, but her attempts became less forceful as she began to grow weak from lack of oxygen.   
  
  
  
'If you die now, seeress, it proves everything that I say…' sparking sudden life in the drowning royal.   
  
  
'If you die it proves your darker half is greater than your pure half… It will prove you are evil…'  
  
  
'Not today' Hitomi's mind screamed as she fought furiously against the hold of her captor. With sudden victor of her escape the seeress exclaimed to the emperor and to herself, 'Not today, and not ever!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Ship: Apparition ~~~  
The dark waters rolled angrily against the ship as the spectators hung over the railings waiting for the two women to show themselves again. The foreign group was tense, as the minutes grew long for their queen. Van shifted from foot to foot as his eyes of fire scanned the sea desperately… Where was she?…  
  
  
There was an abrupt flash of white light beneath the surface of the water and then suddenly the sea sprayed everywhere as white light shot out from the water. The air roared against the people's ears and some were tossed to the deck at the force. When the aftereffects of the explosion ended the crowd turned around to see the two women standing on the sturdy portion of the deck. Both were soaked to the bone their clothes clinging to the bodies in an almost indecent manner. Watery liquid tinted with blood ran down both of them though mostly from the seeress. The bitter serum dripped from the demon's shoulder becoming darker with each moment. A heavy raven claw clamped over the hideous wound as the woman panted from exertion. Hitomi's body shook with weariness and lack of oxygen as she gasped for air.   
  
  
Van stood at the edge of the crowd next to Sian, the others momentarily forgotten as they both watched their teammate. Both wanted so badly to run out into the middle of the starring down contest, but neither willing to do it because of how important this fray was for their dear comrade…  
  
  
Hitomi and Ana suddenly flew into fighting stances ready for more though their physical injuries disagreed with them. Their bodies became engulfed by their personal auras showing how their powers were rising again. It didn't take long before they both lunged at each other meeting halfway. Their fingers interlaced as they pushed against each other's palms. White-eyes locked with solid black daring the other to blink. Black and white electricity sizzled around their hands, down their arms, and over their bodies as a single sphere surrounded them. Illumination of both the darkness and the light swirled around the two in a glorious and powerful radiance. As the fighters fought with all they had the different color glows fought for domination of radiance. Light versus darkness… pearl versus ebony… angel versus demon… Hitomi versus Ana…  
  
  
The sky was darker than ebony and the waves matched their raven shade. White foam contrasted against the black waters peaking at the sharp crests that plagued the sea. Golden bolts seemed dim against the glorious show below them as they hissed in the heated air. All waited in the mist of the storm tensely for the battle to end…  
  
  
Then it was over… Soon the light vanished and all that was left behind was the two women… Both stood several feet apart, scarlet juice dripping all over their bodies… Neither of them looked as strong as before… The glowing auras that had surrounded them both had disappeared and the solid colored eyes became their normal hue… Though they were back to their regular physical state they both looked different, for blood near completely covered their bodies… The storm continued to roar around them, but it was forgotten for the moment…  
  
  
Hitomi wobbled on her bloody legs for a moment as she glared at her rival… before falling to her knees scraping them even more… The drained seeress rammed her hands onto the floor teetering back and forth on them… Lazily, and pain filled in her motion, emerald eyes slid upwards to stare at the demon before her. Ana glared down at her opponent with obvious fire in her shadowed emeralds…however… the fire suddenly died and the woman's eyes shut as she fell face forward. Landing with a lifeless thud the demon remained on the deck forming a pool of blood around her…   
  
  
Van took a step towards his wife feelings his heart jumble in concern… Though Hitomi had defeated Ana had she truly won the battle?… Had she discovered the truth she sought for through Ana's death?… Sian stood nearby with Nembus behind her… Her silver eyes trained on the injured queen before them…  
  
  
The 'Angel' stared over at her sibling with emotion plaguing her ebony pupils… Though she was victorious in the battle she felt a dead aching in her heart… an ache that didn't seem to go away… She had won… She had WON!… SHE HAD WON!… yet… she still felt defeated… Had she not proven she was pure and innocent with this victory?…  
  
  
A voice deep within her mind answered the question…  
  
  
'No…'  
  
  
Bringing her hands to her face Hitomi stared at the copper blood spread over her milky palms. A dreadful reminder of the past flash in the back of her mind reminding the seeress what she had discovered a year ago… during the 'Sacrifice'…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Memory ~~~  
The two women stared down at the blade that pierced through the female body. Its silver hilt gleamed evilly as pale hands clutched the object. Ana turned her eyes of emerald depths up to her sister. Hitomi stared back at the dark woman with wide eyes. Blood began to drip from the lady's pale lips as she fell limp against the seeress's shoulders. The red liquid seeped into the angel woman's blue shirt as her foster sister died. Shuddering away from the corpse the brunette maiden pulled herself from under the body and dislodged the weapon from the warrior's bloody chest. The dead body of the evil twin fell to the marble floor, her dull emerald eyes were wide and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
  
Hitomi shuddered at what she had just done and lifted the sword to her face. The blood dripped down the silvery blade and proceeded to slip over the seeress's pale fingers. Gasping from the touch of the liquid the 'Angel' allowed the weapon to fall onto the floor with a clatter. The angel woman stared down at her hands and saw blood staining the pale palms. The girl's shoulders shook as she remembered a past vision......  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Vision ~~~  
Without even thinking Hitomi looked down at her hands. They were stained with blood. Her eyes grew wide and her hands shook in fear. She stood up and tried to wipe away the blood on her clothes, but the blood just grew thicker. Pink feathers littered the ground around her causing her eyes to widen even more. The feathers were soaked in blood resulting them to turn pink...  
~~~ End of Vision ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl stared down at her hands remembering the small fraction of the vision. Turning her eyes back to her other half she realized what she had just done. She had just murdered... The world swirled around and Hitomi felt like her mind was floating. How could she do such a cold act?... She killed someone in cold blood...   
  
  
Slowly the angel backed away from the limp body of her clone and tears filled her eyes. Hitomi's sweet voice sobbed, "No... I..."  
  
  
Kusari emerged from the edge of the darkness just behind the seeress. His ice blue orbs were hard with anger as he stared at the girl's back that held white wings. With a hollow voice he said, "You murdered your own sister..."  
  
  
The seeress didn't turn when she heard his sinister voice. Her emeralds were still locked on the corpse laying on the gray marble that was stained in new blood. Hitomi shook her head as she whispered, "I had to.... she..." The seeress was unable to continued as she shook violently.   
  
  
Silently the commander strode over to his dead aid and knelt by her side. Gently he brushed aside several of the woman's brown bangs so he could better see Ana's forest green jewels. Growling with anger the dark angel said, "You destroyed my plans, Kazanki..."  
  
  
His dark eyes stared down at the beautiful dead woman as he hissed, "No, matter I can clone another, but... I had grown fond of Ana... She was everything I could hope for in a woman... beautiful... strong... and dark..."  
  
  
The angel woman barely acknowledged the words for her heart still shook with the terrible dread that went through her body. It seemed like all her energy had been drained once the blade had dug into her twin's flesh. Hitomi still couldn't believe what she had done... Murder... She had always been carefully to not hurt another soul, yet here she had ruthlessly killed another... The girl's mind snapped and grief ran through the girl... Her legs felt weak as sobs broke out... Her eyes squeezed shut as she bowed her head of brunette locks...   
  
  
Kusari smirked at the woman remembering he could have a more interesting way to get what he desired. It was rather risky, but he would greatly enjoy carrying out the new plan. Without being noticed he pressed a small button concealed on his black guadlent. A small mechanical sound was heard as a small door was opened somewhere in the shadows. Slowly the man rose to his feet and walked over to the seeress. Standing just a few feet in front of the woman he said, "Perhaps you can still be of use to me, Kazanki..."  
  
  
The seeress said nothing as she listened to the dark voice. She could barely acknowledge the words for her mind was whirling. The man stared at the woman's tear stricken face and hissed, "You will use your powers to aid me..."  
  
  
Her emerald eyes snapped open. Part of her was still in chaos... Tearing apart at the seams at what had happened,... but another part of her was controlled and realized the meaning of those last words. She looked at her captor with shaky eyes and whisper, "What?..."  
  
  
The dark eyes of the officer stared hard at the woman as he growled, "You killed in cold blood just like a killer..."  
  
  
She shook her head slowly, "No..."  
  
  
Slowly he circled the girl as he continued, "You murdered and enjoyed it like a killer..."  
  
  
"No...."  
  
  
"You no longer hold a care for one's life... like a killer..."  
  
  
"No..."  
  
  
"Your heart is of a killer... cold and hard..."  
  
  
"No..."  
  
  
Slowly the dark angel brought his mouth to the seeress's pale ear and whispered, "Look into your soul, Kazanki... You know it is true...Your just like one of us... a murder..."  
  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Hitomi cried as she fell to her knees and pounded both of her fists against the hard floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her shoulders shook from sobs. She couldn't believe what he was saying. It wasn't true!!!!!!  
~~~ End of Memory ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Blood… Her clone's blood… It stained her skin again… History was repeating itself again… Looking across the deck at her sibling she felt her heart shatter for her own self… She had murdered again… Maybe it could be called self-defense, but to Hitomi she felt as if her soul had been condemned…   
  
  
'You have confirmed your own truth of your soul…' hissed Dornkirk in her mind, 'You have shown that your heart is of shadows and your soul of raven…'  
  
  
Tears slipped down her cheeks as she mourned for her wrongdoing. Hugging her self with her arms and darkened wings the poor maiden crumbled to sobs… Closing her eyes her powers released with the memories of the past and of the present… The torment plaguing her rammed her heart into her throat and made her powers burn… Crying out to the stars Hitomi called upon the storm to end her misery…  
  
  
The maiden could almost see the disapproving look Joutei would be giving her this very moment… Hitomi felt as if she had failed him… She was the 'Guardian of Gaea' and her God's champion, yet she had murdered in a fit of rage… New tears and sorrow surfaced in her green eyes as she no longer felt the suffering of her own sin, but the suffering of knowing her God would disapprove… The idea of Joutei disapproving was for more terrible then thinking she was a murderer… She had been trusted with the responsibility to protect this world and the people on it… Now here she knelt beside the bloody form of her sibling, who she had murdered… Over a year ago the same sin had occurred and she had been forgiven, but would he forgive her again?… Would you?… She could almost see herself standing in Heaven with Joutei towering before her with a sadden face. He would speak a sad farewell of disbelief before the ground beneath her would shatter and she would drop into the empty pit of Hell… The consequence didn't really matter to her… It was the thought that she had failed her king… failed the being that had created her… That notion was far more damaging to her heart…  
  
  
The wind picked up and slowly monsoons formed in the sea. The waves became tall as high as eighty feet buffeting the ship dangerously. People slammed against the railing as the storm howled its anger at them. Startled by everything going on Van stumbled to his feet calling out to his beloved, "HITOMI!"  
  
  
The seeress just knelt there thinking of Joutei's disapproving face… This was the second time in her life she had killed… The first time had been hard and a powerful blow to her, but the second seemed just as bad… if not, worse… After her emotions had settled into her stomach and the battle was over she discovered the consequences of her temper… She knew what she had just done was nothing to be triumphed over… Though she had stopped Ana she felt a dull weight in her heart at the death of her sibling… Slowly the world dimmed as she released every ounce of remaining energy out at the world surrounding her…   
  
  
Sian slammed down onto the deck as the ship pivoted to the right. Sliding against the wet planks the guardian was rammed into the side. Angrily she tried to right herself, but then the ship pivoted to the left sending her flying with the crowd again. Quickly as she slid on her back the guardian brought herself feet first and caught her heels on the railing. Before the vessel could pivot again Sian latched her arms onto the side and hung on desperately as water sprayed in her face. Flinging back her wet bangs the warrior glanced over her shoulder as the boat's deck came at a near vertical angle. Her chestnut boots hung in the air for a fraction of a second before the boat righted itself and they clapped against the deck again. The crew once again slammed onto her side, but this time Nembus was beside her. Before the male could slide away the woman grabbed hold of her wet comrade and brought him to the railing.   
  
  
Numbly the man took hold of the side and threw up salt water he had just swallowed. Limp from the ordeal the guardian shouted out over the storm, "We need to do something! We can't survive through this! The boat will surely flip!"  
  
  
"Even if it didn't" Sian hollered, "We'll soon crash along the Siren's shores! We have to get Queen Hitomi to bring everyone to Fanelia!"  
  
  
"That's impossible!" he reeled on the boat's side a moment before regaining his steadiness, "Just look at her!"  
  
  
Following his advice Sian looked over her shoulder at her friend. Hitomi knelt in the very center of the ship unaffected by the ship's reeling. Her head hung down she looked as if she was crying. Around her white stars whipped around her making the wind roar. Her powers were beginning to lace the storm and reek havoc on them.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Hitomi ~~~  
Slowly a shaft of light formed from the floating stars rising into the sky. Coming together in a single ray Hitomi knelt in the pillar blocked off from the outside realm as if the light was her cell… her punishment…   
  
  
Nazomi, who had been smacked against the railings several times, stumbled towards the white light surrounding her queen. The water curled around her ankles trying all it could to pull down the desert maiden, but she gritted her teeth and steadied herself carefully. She needed to stop her queen from allowing the storm to continue. Being, but a few feet away from the immobile royal Nazomi took it upon herself to stop her mistress.  
  
  
Reaching out with a friendly hand the guardian called out to the seeress, "Lady Hitomi! Please stop this! We need to--"  
  
  
The very second her fingers brushed against the pillar a blast sounded and Nazomi was flung into the air. The maiden cried out in pain with smoke trailing her as she flew threw the air backwards. Zaado grunted as he leapt into the sky and took hold of the woman. The female guardian though slightly burnt was all right and quickly squirmed out of his arm hating being babied. All of the guardians stared at the pillar in surprise…  
  
  
Hitomi's powers were reacting in the way of a shield around her… They couldn't get to her… The giant felt their chances disappear into nonexistence as she whispered, "Now what do we do?…"   
  
  
"Blast!" Sian hissed as another wave hit the side of the ship sending water into her face. Shaking the stinging salt from her eyes the woman glanced down at the water and suddenly spotted two glows beneath the aqua surface of blackness… One red… and one green… Quietly the guardian whispered to herself, "What the--"  
  
  
At that moment two beings burst from the waters into the blackness of the sky. For a split second Sian could have sworn the beings were massive, but suddenly they grew closer to the light and showed their slim forms…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Van ~~~  
The young king hugged his daughter and sibling close to his chest as he hung onto a nearby rope. Merle whimpered into his chest frightened by everything that was happening and Iris wailed loudly. Water crashed over their already drenched bodies and the cold wind did nothing for them. Van numbly glanced at his beloved as her chaotic emotions called for the storm's havoc. Her powers were going out of control as distress plagued the seeress… Van wished so desperately to go to her, but he had to hold onto Merle and Iris or they would surely be swept away…  
  
  
Looking across the deck suddenly as two figures appeared before Hitomi staring down at her. One was a woman with long fiery red hair that was tangled and coarse like that of a wild woman. Her outfit was completely made of scarlet scale mail that draped all the way from her sleeveless shirt to her tight fitting pants and boots. An odd crimson cape was draped from her high scale collar. Strapped to her side was a wondrous whip also of the vibrant red color. To finish off her physical attributes were a pair of coal red eyes that burned with heated emotions. To say the least she was a bit odd. Next to her a man stood in a very similar attire. He had long white hair tied back in a low ponytail. His sleeveless high collar mail with matching pants and boots were also made of scales, but instead of crimson color were of white pearl. Also different was the fact that he had cream, nearly white, armor over it with a red jewel the size of a fist over the spot where his heart was. At his side was a very familiar looking sword… His white cape was heavy and didn't even float in the wind… Glancing towards Van the young king noticed strange green eyes that sparkled with mystery…  
  
  
Who were these people?…  
  
  
The red female nodded to the male before kneeling before Hitomi. Quickly the man raced towards Van and the others with unknown intentions. As the man reached for the fallen king the ruler flinched away from his reach and demanded hotly, "Who are you?"  
  
  
"There is no time" came the smooth voice of the stranger as he grabbed hold of Van, "Just come with us if you want to survive. We're here to help."  
  
  
The young ruler stared at the man as he was lifted to his feet along with his sibling and daughter. Automatically Van trusted the stranger and decided to follow his feelings like he and Hitomi had talked about earlier. Something told him it was dire that he follows him…  
  
  
Nodding sharply Van showed his cooperation. Smiling at the king the man whirled around and raced towards the woman, his long hair flapping against his heavy and odd looking cape. As they ran across the unsteady deck while it was momentarily horizontal Van stared at his wife as if she were his goal to reach.   
  
  
The red headed woman frowned at the pillar of white light cautiously as the wind caused her clothes to flap rapidly. Gingerly the stranger lifted a pale hand to the shaft preparing to do exactly what Nazomi had done earlier. The young king tried to warn the woman before it was too late,… but he was a step behind her…  
  
  
The pale fingers brushed against the white light… and then… her hand went through the wall of illumination to the surprise of all. The stranger stared at where her hand passed through the pearl barrier with a hard look on her face… as if she were… concentrating… Slowly the woman passed through the powerful barrier as though it were water… and to the shock of the spectators she entered into the circle of light…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Inside the White Pillar ~~~  
Hitomi slowly lifted her eyes as she realized she was no longer alone in the pillar. She felt no comfort or remorse at the intrusion… only curiosity… The maiden, through blurred vision, stared up at the scarlet woman with obvious confusion… There standing before her was a woman possibly in her mid-thirties. Her hair was a deep red, about as red as Yukari's, but more vibrant and tangled like she was wild and rugged. Her eyes… her eyes of burning red… were odd…  
  
  
Slowly the woman came to one knee and whispered in a low sweet voice, "Why do you torment yourself like this, 'Angel of Gaea'?…"  
  
  
The world of white swirled about them in complete silence as the seeress stared up at the middle-aged woman. Quietly Hitomi asked, "Who are you?…"  
  
  
"I am a guardian" replied the woman in a mysterious voice, "That's all you need to know for now. I ask you again,… Lady Hitomi, why do you torment yourself?"  
  
  
Sadness swept over the brunette maiden as she bowed her head. Chestnut locks fell over her eyes as she whispered quietly, "I have sinned by murdering my… my twin…"  
  
  
The woman cocked her head without a sound as she whispered just as lowly, "I promise you, Lady Hitomi, that may have been a being physically like you, but she was not you… You are an individual of your own,… There is only one Hitomi Kazanki… but that is not the true reason you cry so many tears… Now is it?…"  
  
  
Hitomi looked up into red eyes in slight surprise. This woman seemed to be able to read her heart… as if she knew her better than she knew herself… Slowly the seeress shook her head no, "It is not… I'm upset… because I wonder what Joutei will think of me… He must be very displeased… for I have sinned…"  
  
  
"You're not perfect, Hitomi" came the mysterious woman's sweet voice, "Joutei knows that… We all make mistakes… Sooner or later you will sin again, but Joutei will forever forgive if you repent…"  
  
  
Hitomi looked at the woman as if she were crazy, "But what about this?! Look what I have done! Blood is smeared on my hand! A life has been taken because of me!"  
  
  
"And Joutei will forgive you" the redhead said confidently, "He forgives all errors, mistakes, and wrongdoings as long as you truly are sorry for the deed."  
  
  
Carefully the seeress stared into the red coals of the woman's feeling a glimmer of hope forming. Quietly, and almost in the sound of a plea, Hitomi asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
  
"Yes…" came the quiet reply as the stranger reached her hand out to the maiden, "Take my hand and let me show you how Joutei forgave me…"  
  
  
Hitomi glanced at the hand a moment before tenderly grasping the woman's hand. The stranger smiled warmly making her face linger in the 'Angel's mind moments before the young queen blacked out.   
  
  
Suddenly the shaft of light disappeared and the world once again began to grow quiet. The clouds began to part for the stars and the sea lazily lapped against the ship's side. Van was next to the stranger and queen in moments with the white clothed male beside him. The young king stared at the red head as she lifted his unconscious wife into her arms. Automatically the mysterious woman took note of his concern and said, "Do not worry, King Van, she is quite alright. She is just a bit spent from the battle."  
  
  
Ruby eyes snapped onto the woman with surprise as Van gasped, "How do you know me?"  
  
  
Shaking her head her firelocks danced, "There is no time to explain. The ship is growing very close to the siren's shores. We must leave at once."  
  
  
"But how?" came a female's voice nearby.   
  
  
Turning around the small group discovered the four guardians approaching along with Ski and several of the crew. The one who had spoken was as usually the forest maiden. Continuing Sian gestured to the seeress, "She was our transportation and the helm is gone."  
  
  
"Besides" interrupted Ski, "This is my ship! I can't just abandon it and go with a couple of strangers!"  
  
  
"Listen" snapped Nazomi angry by his coward attitude, "If you want to go down with the ship fine! But as for me I'm getting off this vessel!"  
  
  
There were a few cries of approval from the crew at the woman's remark making the guardian give a tiny smirk at the captain. Ski shrugged casually as if it were just a joke, "Fine! I guess your right… Rats always know when to leave a sinking ship."  
  
  
Nazomi turned five different shades of red with anger and lunged at the man. Her hands coming dangerously close to snapping his neck, but luckily Zaado was able to catch her before she got any closer to her target. Ski laughed heartily at the red faced struggling woman without concern as if he could easily take her. Sian rolled her eyes at the whole display and impatiently growled, "Can we get back to the problem here?!?! We are on a ship heading for a fatal crash! BLAST IT!"  
  
  
"Don't worry, Sian" came the gentle laugh of the mysterious woman, "We have everything under control."  
  
  
The brunette war angel swirled around at the red female with a shocked expression. Gaping still the green guardian asked, "How--… How did you--"  
  
  
Smiling with a knowing glint in her eye the scarlet figure Turned to her companion and gave a signal. Nodding the man closed his eyes along with the woman as if in a form of concentration. In a matter of seconds the storm, sea, and ship were gone to be replaced with the hard ground beneath them. Glancing around Van noticed the entire crew and guardians were scattered across a large dusty plain. About two miles off towards the horizon a single mountain pierced the sky making the king wonder where exactly they were. Shaking his head in confusion the White Dragon turned to their hosts with questions sparkling in his rubies.   
  
  
The scarlet woman bowed lightly and handed the unconscious Hitomi to Nembus. Stepping away from the crowd the two strangers stood side by side. Smiling with warmth the woman spoke in a loud voice for all to hear, "We are glad to have been help to you and your comrades, King Van Fanel. Let us just say we are your humble followers for we are two guardians in which you seek."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Yep, there's a cliffhanger. This one isn't so bad though. Well… not really at least. Anyway, what's going to happen next? In the next chapter Hitomi wakes up and a story unfolds about the two new arrivals, but with their story comes another, making a startling discovery. Before long everyone begins to talk and finally the history of the guardians is revealed,… but what are the pasts of the ancient guardians? And what startling discovery is going to be uncovered? And what does it have to do with… Van???? Find out in my next chapter: 'The Pasts of Warriors' coming on April 30th! See you then!~ 


	19. The Pasts of Warriors

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
~Sorry, this took so long, but I promise you will enjoy it!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel   
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 19: The Pasts of Warriors  
  
  
  
~~~ Dusty Plain ~~~  
The mysterious lady gently placed the unconscious royal onto the ground as Van knelt by his beloved's side. His hand involuntarily went to brush away a dusty lock of brunette hair from the seeress face causing the stranger to smile. Her red eyes glimmer with knowledge as she stared at the couple. Her ears twitched as she remembered their past history together. They were so in love it made her soul weep out for their troubles. They had been forced into such heartbreak and toils that snared them to destiny. She was glad that they had found peace together through the wars…  
  
  
Shifting behind her made the red warrior slightly jump. Glancing through the corner of her eye she sized up the crowd. There were far too many eyes here. The crew of the Apparition needed to be dealt with first before anything could take place. The less people who knew about what was going on presently the better. In time all would be known,… just not now…  
  
  
The young king gave a small glance at the red head as she stood up and walked over to the crowd. Presently he was more worried about his fallen angel than the strangers' identities. They said they were guardians,… but what if they were lying?… Personally Van felt no dishonesty from the two and felt very relaxed with them, but he was still a bit suspicious about them…   
  
  
Merle silently came to sit next to Van with baby Iris in her arms. Growing closer to her mother seemed to quiet the child's screams and soon the child was fast asleep. The young cat-girl glanced over the injured queen and let her ears fall sadly. Glancing at her brother Merle whispered, "Will she be alright, Lord Van?"  
  
  
"I hope so…" he could barely choke as he watched more blood seep over the seeress body. With shaky hands he wiped away some of the blood and placed pressure on one of the wounds. If they didn't do something she would bleed to death! As if on cue another pair of hands began to tie strips of cloth around the seeress's wounds. Looking up Van was not surprised to see Sian handling the work with the other guardians right behind her. Quickly bandages were produced and Nazomi, being a healer, began to work on some ointment to help with the injuries, however, the desert maiden had barely begun to create some medicine when the red headed stranger said, "There is no need for that."  
  
  
Every head turned to look at her as if she were insane. Sian gave a slight frown and commented, "Unless you want our queen to bleed all over the earth then I suggest you help us. Or are you not worried about your queen? That is if you are guardians…"   
  
  
A small flame burned in the pupil of the scarlet female's eyes as she hissed at their distrust, "I am no liar and what I said was true. Both me and my comrade are guardians."  
  
  
Nazomi looked up from her patient with narrowed gold eyes, "Are you the last two guardians? Surely he is not Tusno. He does not act like him at all."  
  
  
The red and white strangers glanced at each other in a wordless conversation. A discussion was spoken between them, but without a sound to be heard. Nodding after a moment of starring at each other the male stepped forward and spoke, "For now live with what you know of us. We wish to wait until Queen Hitomi is awake to discuss everything. At the moment we wish to lessen the eyes about us. With your permission, King Van, we would like to send the crew of the Apparition to Fanelia."  
  
  
The raven king stared at the woman for a moment, "How can you do that?"  
  
  
"It is in our power to transport from place to place or others" she said, "If you will give me permission I will do the same thing I did for us to be brought here and bring these individuals to Fanelia."  
  
  
Van glanced over at the captain and remarked, "It is not my permission to give. Captain Ski must be the one to decide."  
  
  
Narrowing her eyes on the sea leader the scarlet stranger smirked a knowing smirk. With a playful mock in her voice the woman asked, "Do I have your permission, Captain… Tsuno?…"  
  
  
The group started at the accusation, well that is except for the crew. A few smiled at the secret being finally revealed, but Ski frowned. Testily he growled, "Thank you so much for blowing my cover out of the water, and yes, I give you permission to send my crew of Draconians to Fanelia."  
  
  
Nazomi and Zaado gaped at their old friend in complete surprise as Nembus and Sian gave half muffled chuckles. Van smiled at the news not feeling too surprise by the admittance. Something had set Ski off as the one they were searching for… Maybe because every time they had been transported to a different area of the world they had automatically come first into contact with the guardian of the land. It was strange, but that's what had tipped off the young king about the captain…  
  
  
The scarlet stranger smirked at her revealing and glanced over at her companion who gave a tender smile at her. Ski snorted slightly as he turned to his old friends, Zaado and Nazomi. The two just stared at him as if they had never seen him before. Chuckling at their shock the man crossed his arms and said, "No, welcome? I'm hurt."  
  
  
Suddenly Nazomi's golden eyes burst into flames and she growled darkly, "You want a welcome?! Well let me show you the proper welcome!!!!"  
  
  
If smoke would have came out of the desert warrior's ears at that time I don't think anyone would have been surprised… Snarling loudly the maiden stepped forward and punched the unsuspecting sea guardian in the jaw knocking him to the ground. Ski (actually Tsuno) collapsed to the ground on his rear and held his bruised jaw tenderly with a painful grin.   
  
  
Almost unaffected by the blow the man laughed loudly, "Still the live wire Nazomi I knew!"  
  
  
The blonde female towered over the injured male with her face growing a flush red of rage as she shouted, "IF YOU DARE INSULT, STRIKE, OR DO ANYTHING AGAINST ME LIKE THAT AGAIN TSUNO I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU VISIT AKUMA THE NEXT TIME AROUND!!!!"  
  
  
"Oh, how sweet, Nazomi" the captain replied with sweet innocence, "The gift is far to nice to have all to myself. Please you must join me when I go."  
  
  
The female roared angrily in frustration as she balled her hands into fist and walked over to Zaado. With flames simmering the desert doctor hissed, "I'm not surprise that I overlooked you as being one of the guardian's, Tsuno. You never use to be this obnoxious!"  
  
  
Spitting out blood the man gathered his feet beneath him and smiled one of those cute lopsided grins, "Well, its been a while since you last seen me hasn't it, Nazomi. People do change over the years, and just think when been given triple the amount!"  
  
  
The blonde warrior glanced at the man and suddenly smiled at him, the anger lost from her eyes. Sporting a friendly smile the woman handed out her hand to him she said, "I know all too well about that, Tsuno. Though your humor is extremely annoying I must say its good to see you old friend."  
  
  
Taking her hand the newest arrival pulled Nazomi into an unsuspecting bear hug. Laughing loudly Tsuno squeezed the woman hard into his chest before receiving a sharp knee to the abdomen. The brunette guardian clutched his stomach as he smiled up at his old friend, "Still don't like it when I hug you like that, huh, Nazomi?"  
  
  
"That's right" she smirked while stepping aside to allow Zaado a turn to welcome their lost partner. Nearby Sian and Nembus stood emotionless to the exchange all too familiar with how the three acted amongst each other. The green maiden felt a small glimmer of jealousy at the small reunion of the musketeers. She often had wanted to be part of that circle and yet had remained on the dusty sidelines. Quietly she stood there wishing she and Nembus could step across the boundary lines of old.   
  
  
Suddenly Nazomi glanced over at the two lone warriors making Sian jump. Compassion filled the golden orbs as the maiden of the sands nodded a signal to approach. The forest maiden glanced over at the other two men who were busy talking and hesitated. Nazomi nodded again comforting the green angel to step forward. Silently Sian began to walk to them and felt the eyes of Nembus on her back. Stepping forward with an odd and unfamiliar feeling of nervousness in her stomach the guardian crossed the threshold into the elder warrior's circle.   
  
  
The moment Sian was at her side Nazomi spoke up for the males to hear, "Tsuno? You remember Sian and Nembus, correct?"  
  
  
Quickly the man swirled around and caught sight of the younger pair. Both older males stared at Sian and Nembus, who had come behind her, with no emotions in their eyes. Nazomi scowled at her companions hoping to spark sudden life into them… Unfortunately the wrong kind of life took form…  
  
  
"Of course… Sian and Nembus…" Tsuno responded casually, "I'm surprised you two even could survive these centuries by yourself."  
  
  
Nembus growled in his throat a warning as silver eyes narrowed. Crossing her arms haughtily Sian snarled, "I'm surprised you didn't stepped forward and reveal yourself to us, Tsuno. Were you too afraid of the battle ahead?"  
  
  
The man's blue eyes sparked fire and he gave a low snarl challenging her to go further, but to the surprise of the other two males Sian merely snorted, turned on her heel, and stormed away. Nazomi quickly grasped hold of the female arms trying to stop their anger, "Please, Sian--"  
  
  
Angrily the forest female ripped her arm from the other woman's hold and continued away. Nembus stared after his friend for a moment before turning back towards the other men. Scowling the man huffed at the men and swiftly followed his good friend. The two older males gave a low chuckle at the younger ones' anger, but soon quieted as Nazomi glared at both of them.   
  
  
Clenching her fists to her side the desert woman nearly shouted, "Can't you even try to get along?!"  
  
  
The white stranger came to stand behind his partner and quietly spoke in her ear. Not tearing her eyes of scarlet away from the guardians' exchange the woman nodded in agreement. Turning away from her the male walked over to the bountiful crew ready to send them to the safety of Fanelia…  
  
  
Slowly the female stranger walked over to the royal couple. Kneeling on the other side of Hitomi across from Van the woman stared down at the young queen. The White Dragon stared at the mysterious helper with worry for his wife flickering in his rubies. Tenderly the woman placed a delicate hand over the seeress brow and whispered, "I will help you, Lady Hitomi… Do not fear… for you shall live by my the help of my strength…"  
  
  
Slowly the pale hand of the woman began to glow a beautiful pinkish-red swirling around herself and Hitomi's still body. The white male stopped a few feet away from the group and watched the woman work her powers on the angel queen. The guardians and their squabble became silent as they watched the proceedings in awe. Merle's blue eyes grew wide as the crimson glow reflected in her pupils. Van was so close to the action that his skin began to tingle with life… Slowly Hitomi's skin began to flush to its creamy peach and the wounds began to knit together by invisible stitches. Blood was washed away by unseen water and soon even the fallen maiden's clothes became anew. The scarlet sphere that had begun to form around the two women soon began to fade even before it had a chance to be truly visible.   
  
  
Shakily the unknown guardian removed her hand from the seeress's brow and weakly looked at her partner. In a drained voice of straining voice she said to him, "It is done… Take the crew to their haven as I rest… When she rises I will rise with her… and then we will speak what is needed to be finally spoken…"  
  
  
He nodded his understanding making the female smile contently before slumping backwards as she blacked out from exhaustion. Fire locks lifted with a small breeze and for a brief moment several unidentified shadows ran over the mystery woman's skin… exactly the same places Hitomi's injuries had been… Sian eyed the fainted woman carefully feeling suddenly uneasy as something dawned on her…  
  
  
If they were the two guardians they had never met… then that meant their search was over for the guardians… They were here together… and now it was time to face Dornkirk…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Vision ~~~  
Hitomi knelt in the black world. She knelt there not caring what purpose she had here… All she wanted was to be left alone for now… Left alone with her thoughts… Blinking back a few leftover tears the seeress looked down at her palms remembering the blood that had spilled over the pale milk of her skin. The very stench of the bitter liquid clogged her nostrils still…  
  
  
"Why would anyone forgive me?" the seeress whispered to the emptiness of the dark realm, "I've done such horrible things… yet they still stand by me…"  
  
  
Flashes of her friends and family ran through her mind as she remembered each of their personal loyalties to her. Allen,… Merle,… Celena,… Mamoru,… Resshi,… so many more… Why did they all have some much faith in her?… A killer?…  
  
  
  
'Because…' came a familiar voice, 'they love you…'  
  
  
  
Hitomi felt heat flushing her skin and tentatively she looked up at the source. Gold light washed over her body making her look increasingly beautiful in the glow of tiny stars. Standing before her was the being she feared to see at that moment,… Joutei…  
  
  
  
"Joutei?…" the seeress whispered surprise, "How can you be here? I thought you were sealed away…"  
  
  
"That is not important right now, young one" he said gently as his golden form swirled with flames of light, "I came to speak with you…"  
  
  
Quickly Hitomi became sadden and bowed her head so her bangs would cover her face, "Why do you wish to see me?… I have gone against you by committing a horrible sin…"  
  
  
Silence came from the other end for several moments before the immortal spoke lightly, "I do not shun you, young one… I am embracing you…"  
  
  
"Embrace me???…" Hitomi suddenly snapped her eyes back on the being before in total exasperation, "How can you embrace me after what I have done?!"  
  
  
There was a warm chuckle as the god proclaimed, "Many asked me that, but you are my children and no matter what you do I will forever love you… But why would I shun you for killing the demon known as Ana, young one?… Did I not tell you to destroy the darkness that attacks Gaea?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Flashback ~~~  
"Go…. My young one…. Find the seven guardians and return to the Mystic Valley…. With their help you can destroy the darkness and rid Gaea of its shadows…. Goodbye…."  
~~~ End of Flashback ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi stared down at the invisible ground letting the forgotten conversation be played back in her mind. With a half-sob the 'Angel' cried, "But I did not kill Ana for the sake of Gaea! I killed her to satisfy my own desire for her death! Is that not enough to be shun for?!"  
  
  
Joutei cocked his head slightly and spoke wisely, "Perhaps,… but I know your heart, young one… You repent of your wrongdoings… You understand what you did should not have been for lust of blood and thus, your soul cries out for forgiveness…which I gladly give…"  
  
  
The maiden stared up at him through her tears still feeling uneasy with everything that had happened… Though she was forgiven she felt her heart was shadowed with darkness of evil…  
  
  
Knowing her thoughts the god smiled as he recalled a past memory, "Do you not remember what I said near a week ago, young one?"  
  
  
Glancing up at her king the seeress asked, "What was that?"  
  
  
Joutei smiled again as he graced the maiden's mind with a small flashback…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Flashback ~~~  
"I grant you part of my powers. If your heart is forever true my essence will help you…"  
~~~ End of Flashback ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi blinked several times not quite understanding him. Chuckling at her confusion the god reached out his hand, "Look, young one…"  
  
  
Following the direction his palm was pointed to the seeress stared down at her chest. Slowly a white glow came from beneath the shirt as Joutei called to the power lying within her soul. Careful to keep most of it embedded the immortal pulled out the white globe showing his powers still remained within her…  
  
  
"You see, my child" he said in comforting tone, "You still hold the powers I have graced you with… meaning your heart is still pure…"  
  
  
Tears ran down her cheek suddenly as Hitomi smiled up at her immortal king. Her voice nearly cracked as she whispered, "Thank you…"  
  
  
Joutei smiled and allowed the globe to fall back into her flesh. Slowly he began to back away from the seeress and said, "I must leave now… You will see me again very soon, but I will not be part of the battle… Follow my teachings and destroy the darkness that plagues this peaceful world… Bless you, my child…"  
Then there was no more…  
~~~ End of Vision ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi faintly opened her eyes and saw the bluest sky of white clouds before her. Contently she smiled as she remembered what Joutei had said. He had forgiven her and told her that her heart was still pure and true… That was enough to snap her back to her reality… To let her see past her depression… She had returned as the normal Hitomi again…  
  
  
Suddenly a silhouette appeared before her eyes as a gentle voice called out, "Hitomi?…"  
  
  
The young seeress's smile widened as she whispered a pleasant, "Van…"  
  
  
Gently he helped her into a sitting position and asked worriedly, "Are you alright, Hitomi?"  
  
  
"I'm wonderful…" she muttered as she suddenly pulled him to a hug. Van was a little surprised by the hug and fell over at the intensity of her force. Hitomi giggled in his chest as she buried her nose in his scent. It felt so good to have washed away all doubt in herself. Today was new and the sun was high in the air pronouncing the time. Taking quick note of this suddenly Hitomi swiftly jumped up and asked frantically, "How long have I've been out?!"  
  
  
Nearby Sian was sitting on a large boulder with her legs outstretched before her. Nembus leaned against the monster rock testing the sharpness of his sword on his thumb gently. Casually the forest maiden replied, "You have been unconscious for near half a day."  
  
  
Glancing around Hitomi noticed the other guardians sitting on the ground beside some other heavy boulders. Ski stood on the rocks looking over at the horizon, his face blank. Hitomi was a little surprised to see the captain there, yet she had a good guess why. Looking over to her left stood Merle with Iris in her arms. Smiling happily the cat-girl said, "Good to have you back, Hitomi!"  
  
  
The seeress smiled at her dear friend and reached out for the squirming bundle. Joyful to reunite the two Merle passed the princess to her mother. Hitomi cradled the infant to her bosom and smiled down at her daughter, "My little angel…"  
  
  
A pair of emerald eyes stared up at her and with a wild fail of her arms Iris gurgled to her mother. Hitomi laughed lightly as she brushed the baby's bald head, taking a slight notice that already the infant was growing blonde hair… in a few weeks they would soon know the true color of the child's hair, but for some reason Hitomi could just imagine long raven locks falling from the baby's head…  
  
  
Van put an arm around his wife as he smiled down at their child happy to have them both safe and sound. Hitomi glanced up and noticed the scarlet female from earlier. Gasping quietly the brunette queen asked, "You?!"  
  
  
"Yes, my queen" the lady bowed along with a strange white male that flanked her shoulder, "It is time that we all had a very long talk…"  
  
  
It was about a few minutes later that group formed a large circle ready to begin to understand what exactly what was going on. The scarlet woman sat at what could be considered the head of the group with the white male on her left. Directly across from the two was Van and Hitomi with Merle rocking Iris to sleep. On the left portion of the circle sat the two youngest guardians with the three elders across from them. All eyes were on the strange guardians of red and white waiting anxiously for the information of all to be heard…  
  
  
Slowly the scarlet woman began with her sweet voice loud enough for all to hear. Looking directly at the seeress the lady said, "You might not recognize us, Lady Hitomi, but you and Van have met us before…"  
  
  
"That's impossible" Hitomi scowled in confusion, "I've never seen you before yesterday, and him no sooner than when I awoke today."  
  
  
"I've never met you before either" replied Van frowning at the two just as lost as his wife.   
  
  
Smiling slyly the woman continued, "But you have."  
  
  
The white male suddenly stood and stared pointedly at the young king. With a small scowl on his face the man said, "Look at me, Lord Van… Do you know who I am?…"  
  
  
The young ruler shook his head annoyed, "No, I've never met you."  
  
  
"Look again" the stranger commanded firmly staring hard at the young raven angel. Van looked hard at the man carefully searching for anything he might have looked over. His outfit really made no sparkle of remembrance in the king's mind, but for some reason the sword did. Something in the back of his mind gnawed away at his logical and suddenly Van stared up at the man's emerald green eyes with his own rubies wider than ever.   
  
  
Almost to shock to speak Van could barely whisper, "No… you couldn't be…"  
  
  
The woman and male both smirked, as they knew the king had realized at least who he was. Nodding in triumph the white stranger whispered back, "Yes…"  
  
  
Closing his eyes the man never let his smile drift from his face. Suddenly his heavy cape began to rustle with life. The group grew tense as they felt a great importance about to occur. With a rush of life the cape burst open into two halves and spanned out behind the white figure. Slowly stretching out about fifty feet a bony structure could be seen. Hitomi gasped along with the others as they realized the cape was actually a set of leathery wings. The red jewel that gleamed so profoundly on the man's chest suddenly glowed brighter than ever washing a pink hue of the group. Impulsively the man's scaly mail began to melt over his pale skin while his creamy armor swirled over his body. His neck grew long and his hair was swallowed into his head. His face was extended into a muzzle and his eyes became solid green. Pointy ears swiveled and a long pointy tongue ran over fangs. His hands became sharp claws and a tail wiped through the air. Gradually through the process he grew to an enormous height and soon he was nearly as big as a guymelef. Armor of cream and gold was over his pearl scales and the ruby stood at the center of his muscular chest. There on four legs with wings spread stood the legendary dragon--  
  
  
"ESCAFLOWNE!" Hitomi cried exasperated. The guardians, though none of them had ever seen the dragon, knew whom he was from stories spoken during the trip from the royal family. Van stared at his old partner in utter shock still unable to believe that he was his dragon guymelef. They all stared at the legend creature with obvious surprise as the scarlet female smiled at her comrade.   
  
  
The seeress, the only one able to think through the display, looked over at the scarlet female in confusion. Their eyes locked and Hitomi could tell the woman knew the question searing in her royal mind. Quietly the 'Angel' asked, "If he is Escaflowne, then who are you?"  
  
  
Not answering her questions with words the mysterious woman of crimson closed her eyes and gradually a symbol began to glow in gold on her brow. With time Hitomi could make out the swirls of lines becoming the crest of the Draconians… For a moment the seeress scowled at the emblem unsure of what it meant when suddenly it dawned on her… Staring at the crest in shock Hitomi remembered there had been only one other being that she had met that had the emblem on their brow in gold.  
Gasping loudly the seeress proclaimed, "SHAKAKU!"  
  
  
Everyone suddenly turned at the name being voiced. The female smirked as her wings spread out before them marking she was also dragon. It was the red dragon that Hitomi, Van, and Escaflowne had fought on the way to the Mystic Valley. Back then the golden emblem had meant nothing really to the seeress, but as she stared at the crest now she began to understand its true nature… Letting the emblem fade from her brow the woman turned towards the white legend and said, "I think that is all they need, Escaflowne. Turn back."  
  
  
Roaring once the snow-white beast began to reverse the process and return to human heights. Striding over to the red legend's side Escaflowne chuckled, "Do not worry we'll explain everything."  
  
  
"You better" growled Zaado as he eyed the two dragon people suspiciously. Hitomi gave the guardian a warning glare and the mountain man backed down.  
  
  
Shakaku ignored this and politely said, "First, Escaflowne will speak because I will only confuse all of you with my old story."  
  
  
Coming to once again rejoin the circle the white male of dragon blood began with a tale that shock and surprised the group…  
  
  
Glancing at everyone Escaflowne spoke in a rich and wise voice, "My story begins at the birth of Gaea when the world was new and Joutei brought forth creatures to dwell on its lush lands. Our people are known as dragons now, but before we were nicknamed dragonmeres, beings who are dragons who can transform to a human state. The states we are now in are our human forms, which in the beginning of time we used more often then our dragon forms. Don't think we are different from dragons. No, we are exactly the same in everyway for we are dragons we were just named Dragonmeres in the beginning and over time the ancient name was forgotten as situations transpired…"  
  
  
The male's voice grew low with sorrow remember those ancient days of long ago. The group watched him anxious to know all that was going on. Shakaku nudged him gently comforting him to go on and slowly he began again in a sadden voice, "We were very much like the Draconians with a royal family with bodyguards and ruled a rather large kingdom from the beginning. About fifty centuries before the time of the persecution of the Draconians, though, our king died. The only royal heir, Prince Caster, took the throne without a wife or child. Over the next few years he was constantly forced to pursue relationships to find a mate, however, Caster was very stubborn and often ignored many of the dragonmeres who were eligible women. It was a very stressful time for our people because all of our prior rulers had already had mates and even children before they had taken claim for the throne. Though Caster was in his prime and we were far from suspecting war we were uneasy about not having another to take the throne if something should happen…  
  
  
"That's about when Caster evaded his guard one day and wandered from our safe borders. He accidentally ran into a human woman during his small venture into a nearby forest and spent the afternoon in her company. He soon became obsessed with her and would regularly leave the kingdom to speak or spend time with her. Finally he did something that was forbidden in our culture. He offered a union to her… One you Draconians call marriage."  
  
  
Instantaneously Shakaku turned to the group to explain, "You see we, dragonmeres, were forbidden to mate out of our species because of our genes. We are very powerful beings like Draconians and have many powers that aid us. Crossing genes never helps a species especially in a world like ours. Interlacing powers often perspire in drastic consequences that can be fatal or extremely dangerous. Not only can offspring be very difficult to be created, but also their genes differ from their parents making them as some like to call 'freaks' of nature.   
  
  
When he eloped to the woman without our people knowing it caused a serious friction in our society. A human's genes are very mellow and though the dragon genes dominate over the human's if enough of the recessive genes are brought forth the dragon within the family can be lost through several generations. Thus, that's how it began…  
  
  
Once Caster pronounced the woman queen the entire kingdom was torn from their seams and a civil war broke out. Many were willing to assassinate the human female seeing it was a logical course of action, but it was a foolish one at that. When Dragons (or meres) mate/marry they do for life in a strange form of bond. The union or bond is strange where if one should die the other will automatically die with them because of the spiritual connection they have together, as if a thread binds them to one soul…   
  
  
Because they had no other heir to take the throne and forcing the blood-king down from the position was highly dishonorable, the people could not assassinate the woman for fear of their king's death. Some were still loyal to the king, however, and blessed his union although how dishonorable it was. Sadly many were against our king sending the land into an uproar of war. Many were slaughtered over the next few months letting our numbers plummets to meager hundreds when we used to block out the sun with the size of our groups…  
  
  
Finally when no one could stand the sight of brothers' blood the people scattered leaving behind only the royal family, the only surviving royal bodyguard, and the remaining dragons that were still loyal to the king… All other dragons flew off into the horizon to find places to end their years siring their young…  
  
  
Too small to become a kingdom again our people call upon the animal folk to fill the land of dragons. They came across many miles to settle for the land was rich and large attracting many, but it was the nature setting of the land that brought the animal folk. Dragonmeres enjoyed their natural surroundings and kept much of it untouched only using part of it for housing and such so many of the animals saw our lands as a beautiful and open place to settle down in, thus the heritage of the dragon lands were forgotten.   
  
  
Though dragonmeres still populated the land many of them had also mated with humans forming a different kind of folk over several generations. After a few generations a dragonmere was born with no wings and the inability to transform into a full dragon. The child looked physically human, but in blood the infant was still part dragon and still retained bits and pieces of the powers passed down through the race. Few of the dragons that had remained at Fanelia and stayed loyal to our king did not marry humans. Nearly all the ones who did stay there became involved with the human race and soon sired dragonmeres without wings just like the royal family was doing. The few that refused to marry humans began to draw away from the kingdom's society and became loners in the forest that grew around our lands. Gradually the dragons their became protectors of the land, attacking any dragons not of the land and keeping away invaders all the while keeping to themselves.   
  
  
By the time the persecution of the Draconians came around we looked very different and had several rumors circulating around our strange culture. Unfortunately our dragon heritage was nearly completely lost by the time of the persecution and when that started almost everything was lost…"  
  
  
"With the changes happening throughout the kingdom and with the war against the Draconians the royal family grew worried…" the red woman whispered in deep remembrance, "Feeling that they were unable to trust anyone except their only remaining bodyguard as their personal protection they decided to do something that none had tried or ever thought of doing…  
  
  
"Gathering all the wizards they were friends of and any sorcerers who were willing to help them they preformed a enchantment never meant to be cast on a living being of innocence…" continued Escaflowne lowering his voice in a mysterious drawl, "For you see the ancient protector of the royals was growing dangerously close to the end of his years and time had done serious consequences on his body. In truth he was the oldest dragon to ever live and now his time had come to pass on though the royals were desperate for his aid. Thus, they chose to do something none had ever wish to do…"  
  
  
"The day when the guard turned 5,023 rotations of age the enchantment was placed on him. The seven magical beings were able to lock the dragon's soul in his body and caused his flesh to become hard stone and metal like armor. Though the energist known as his heart dull, depleted of its life force, his soul remained imprisoned in his petrified body."  
  
  
"Sort of like the powers of Atlantis being sealed in the pendant" Hitomi interrupted to give some sort of help in explaining the enchantment. Escaflowne and Shakaku nodded smiling at the seeress's cleverness.  
  
  
"Yes" responded the scarlet mere; "They are near identical except for the fact to unlock the guard's soul you had to replace his worn out energist with a vibrant new one. When that would happen his body would become a weapon to be used against all. None were able to stop him and only those that could use his now machine-like body were the royal family. A blood exchange was always needed to replace the energist and so only the blood of the royals could ignite power into the guymelef. Allowing the guard to forever live and stay under the power of his rulers."  
  
  
Slowly the group eyes grew wide and gradually mouths began to hang open as all focused on the white dragonman of ancient legend. Shakaku gave a pleased smirk as knew they had discovered the meaning in her words. Softly the raven king asked, "Are you saying what I think you are?"  
  
  
"Yes" the snowy figure replied in his mate's stead, "I am the guardian from long ago that was enchanted for centuries. I am the guardian of the royal family of the forgotten race of dragonmeres and land of the dragons. I am Escaflowne, The White Dragon!"  
  
  
The group stared at the two figures in complete silence unable to get over their shock. Even Hitomi had a hard time when usually she needed no real effort to regaining composure. A flash of the picture found in the Book of Angels startled the maiden out of her shock… The image of the two dragons,… one white… one black,… Both with angel wings… Turning to her husband the seeress whispered, "Van… do you know what this means?!"  
  
  
The young raven headed ruler did not turn to face his wife, but just gazed at the figure before him. Quietly he muttered, "Are you saying Fanelia was your kingdom?… And I am…"  
  
  
"Yes" the White Dragon smiled wisely, "You are not only part Draconian and part human, but you are also part dragon… You are the heir to the throne of Dragonmeres and I am your protector…"  
  
  
Hitomi smiled at her husband happy for him and hoping to show some comfort if needed. Finding knowledge such as this was always hard for individuals, but for some odd reason Van understood. He had always suspected there was something more to the history of Fanelia and now his suspicions were proven. Smiling warmly at his ancient guard Van welcomed the news though startling it was. It did not matter what sort of blood ran through his veins. He was who he was because of him and not of his heritage. Perhaps he would not rule a kingdom because of his individual being, but he would not let the matters of heritage change his ways. He was Van Fanel, a legend because of what he had done in the past and not who he was the son or born of…  
  
  
"You may be there king" shouted a voice, "But you are not mine!"   
  
  
Startled Hitomi along with Van, Merle, and the dragons turned to see Tsuno standing in front of the guardians his left hand in the air. Slowly a light of cerulean blue swirled in his palm making a cloud of aqua. Gradually it grew firm forming a staff with three points at one end like a pitchfork, but curved like a trident. Blue like a summer sky with silver swirls and the emblem of the Draconians on its side was a mighty weapon of power,… the trident of the 'Guardian of the Waves!'  
  
  
Bringing his weapon to point at Van the man set his glare firmly on the young king as he growled, "I will not serve a false king! You are no Draconian, but a demon like the ones we fight!   
  
  
"What?!" exclaimed the Dragon King shocked by the guardians' sudden disloyalty, "Why am I like one of the demons?! I have done no harm to you are anyone?!"  
  
  
"If you are not Draconian," he exclaimed as the warrior threw himself into a fighting stance, "Then you are not my king!"  
  
  
With a cry he launched himself into the air his trident focused on the male ruler with fury. Hitomi called out to the guardian desperately, "NO! TSUNO DON'T!"  
  
  
Van stood there shocked beyond his wits as the man came at him. Luckily Escaflowne quickly intervened bringing his famed sword to stop the man's weapon. Eyes of green and blue locked together as Hitomi raced to stand beside her husband staring at the two men warily. Hissing through locked teeth Escaflowne demanded, "Why do you attack your king? So what if he is part dragon--"  
  
  
The white figure suddenly crashed to the ground by the force of the guardian. Angrily looming over his adversary Tsuno cried, "Draconian he may be, but his right as king is extinguish the moment he holds the blood of the enemy!"  
  
  
"AGREED!" cried Nazomi as she stepped forward with her disc tilted dangerously in her hand, "Blood of humans does not belong in our rulers!"  
  
  
Hitomi gasped as she tossed her hands over her mouth in realization. The guardians had never known Van was part human! He had was adorned with angel wings and thus they had assumed he was full-blooded Draconian. It was not the dragon part that they were angry at it was the human factor! The seeress wanted to kick herself for not bringing information sooner to their eyes! Now look what had happened!  
  
  
Soon a battle broke out as Nazomi and Tsuno took the air with Zaado and Nembus in toe. Only Sian held back uncertain of what to do. Quickly Escaflowne and Shakaku stretched out their own wings and met the angels' attacks. Hitomi stood next to Van sorrowfully as she saw their friends fight one another. Nazomi threw her disc with perfect aim, but Escaflowne struck it with his sword knocking it to the ground. Nazomi had to have a moment to call it back so Tsuno took over and attacked the White Dragon. Meanwhile Shakaku had pulled out her whip and was keeping the two other angels at bay with her lashes. Dodging one of the blows Zaado came and swung his hefty ax. With limberness in her body the scarlet female bent backwards narrowly missing the horizontal cut and quickly brought a foot to the man's chin. The giant was thrown back leaving Nembus to finish it, but Shakaku suddenly made her whip be surrounded in flames. Striking now with fire the angel warrior was forced to back off.   
  
  
Hitomi stared up at them her heart shattering. In the matter of a heartbeat they had thrown themselves at each other furiously fighting for an ill purpose. All this for what?!… Differences!… The war against the Draconians had been for the same reason and yet the guardians were blinded by their hate for humans to realize their error! The seeress felt her heart cry out as they fought for not for reasonable efforts, or freedom, nor survival… They fought for only the thirst of an opposite's blood! This was no better than murder!  
  
  
Angrily the seeress felt her anger ignite in her heart and the wind lifted in her ears noisily. The fighters were too busy to notice the sudden change in their queen, but Van and Merle did.   
  
  
"Hitomi" the cat-girl whispered as the seeress began to glow pearl. Bringing her hands into fists the ruler knew someone had to stop this and she was more than willing.   
  
  
Van and Merle were nearly about to stop her fearing for their dear one's life when another voice from above shouted, "ENOUGH!"  
  
  
Suddenly a blast of light shot in the center of the battle, between dragons and guardian bringing an abrupt halt to the feud. Hitomi, startled, turned back to her normal state as she, Van, and Merle stared upwards. Everyone turned to see Sian, angel wings spread, in the center replacing the light arrow she had shot. She stood facing her fellow guardians with a grave expression on her face.   
  
  
Nembus angrily glared at his closest companion, "Why do you halt us, Sian?! Do you aide the enemy?!"  
  
  
Narrowing her eyes of gleaming silver on her friend the maiden growled, "I see no enemies here, Nembus! Only a foolish bunch of brainless warriors fighting amongst each other when they should be celebrating the joining of new allies!"  
  
  
"ALLIES?!" scoffed Zaado as he pointed to the two dragons, "They aid the mongrel king as if he should be praised! If they are with him then they are just as much as our enemies as he is!"  
  
  
"You are wrong!" Sian exclaimed as Shakaku and Escaflowne relaxed behind the green guardian knowing she was with them, "They are our equals as we are their friends."  
  
  
"They deserve not our companionship!" roared Nazomi, "They side with 'Man!' The being who slaughtered us and our kind! We fight in revenge against all 'Man' and their wrongdoings!"  
  
  
"YES!" proclaimed Tsuno with equal force, "They killed us for our differences and now we demand their blood for it!"  
  
  
"FOOLS!" roared the green maiden at such a level of force that the warriors all flinched. Her eyes of precious metal glittered with rage as the green emblem involuntarily glowed on her brow, "You are imbeciles for what you say! Do you not see the reasoning behind your own words?! Because he holds the blood of an enemy we automatically shun him! Listen to yourselves! We fight them and King Van because HE is different! We have become no better than 'Man' so many years ago!"  
  
  
They guardians glanced at each other before Tsuno raised his fist angrily and shouted, "We do not fight for that! We fight for vengeance!"  
  
  
The brunette female glared at her comrade and growl, "You would slaughter someone who has bore the same pain as us!… He bore our pain also! For years he has been forced to hide his wings, as did we! He has come not on this journey to kill us, but to help us and you turn on him the moment you gained knowledge of his heritage! For shame!"  
  
  
The warriors all started as they realized their mistake in the fight and they looked at each other sorrowfully bringing their weapons to their side. Never before had they thought of what she had just spoken and now they too were ashamed of themselves. Sian scowled at them still and growled lowly, "I am a guardian of Gaea until the end, but I am ashamed of knowing you now from what I have just witnessed…"  
  
  
Turning her back to them Sian flew to her rulers with the two dragonmeres following close behind. The others gradually landed on the ground remember the shame and truth of her words. Sharply the forest warrior strode over to her king and queen. Bowing on one knee with her arm across her chest, palm over her heart Sian said, "I apologize for my comrades, King Van and Queen Hitomi. I do believe they did what they did in good conscience, but wrongly placed. Please forgive them."  
  
  
Hitomi glanced at her husband feeling it was his right to give or deny the forgiveness of the guardians. Looking down at the bowed woman Van thought carefully before staring up at the four other angel guardians. With authority in his voice he asked, "Do you, guardians, ask of this or does your fellow warrior speak untrue?"  
  
  
None move for several heartbeats until Tsuno, the one who had started the fray, stepped forward, head bowed. In a low, shamed voice the man said, "We do beg for this, our king. We plead for the forgiveness of what we have done seeing our wrong. Ple- please forgive us…"  
  
  
Smiling fondly at her king Hitomi knew his answer. Nodding with a grin the raven headed man replied, "Of course. I understand your nature of doing this. I give you it with all my soul. Take it and remember what you have learned from your loyal guardian."  
  
  
Van had matured lately in the last year able to look past grudges and mistake to realize no one was perfect. Gladly the guardians came to their king given proper apologizes for their mistakes while Hitomi walked over to Sian. The green maiden humbly rose and watched her fellows greet their king. The seeress smiled faintly as she whispered, "Thank you, Sian, for your intervention. It is good to see your heart has not been poison over the years of hate against our people and 'Man.' Those days are long forgotten and I have seen 'Man' put aside their differences welcoming Van and I. In time all of Gaea will do the same…"  
  
  
Sian nodded silently, but her eyes were shadowed with deep emotions as she stared at her comrades… Shadowed by memories of the past…  
  
  
The group suddenly turned to the dragons as Escaflowne coughed for attention. Stepping forward the scarlet female showed it was time for her tale to be told. Smiling softly Shakaku spoke in her elegant voice of wisdom, "Now it is time for my story… I am not the same as Escaflowne… my tale is different…"  
  
  
  
Slowly the words rolled off of the woman's tongue in a spell like music catching everyone's attention at once. With tender grace cradling her words the scarlet warrior spoke a tale that had not be revealed for over thousands of years…  
  
  
  
"It was during the first years of the Draconians' persecution that I became what I am today. Many tales and rumors have been spun around me, but only Joutei, my old friends, and I know the truth of my heritage…   
  
  
It was said that my parents were murdered and I seek vengeance on all who come near me, but that is false knowledge for I do not remember my parents well… Only that they were descendants of those who had fled our homelands because they did not agree with our king's union to a human…   
  
  
When I was young I grew rebellious against my parents not joining in their belief against our king and left our home to seek other dwellings… I was hot headed and very rash, but I was still very clever in my youth and survived throughout the years of my own. One day I was flying over the mountains of Boras when I noticed a figure lying near dead in a clearing. Most would have ignored the fallen female and would have continued on their way, but I was a curious one and landed next to her.   
  
  
She was covered in her own blood and her wounds were many, but it was her pearly wings that drew me closer. Carefully I studied her and sniffed her strange scent for a near hour lost in bewilderment and wonder. Finally she awoke and shrieked in fear at the sight of me. She looked to be no more than twenty rotations in human terms and her hair once a brownish-gold was now dirty with dried mud as was her clothes. She begged for her life, but I merely laughed, 'Why would I want such a scrawny half-ling such as yourself. I don't even know what you are (seeing I was sheltered by my parents from most of the world) and know not if you are good to eat."  
  
  
Perhaps my humor relaxed her for she spoke softly and said she was one of the angel people called Draconians. I told her I still had no idea what she was so she spoke her history to me in a sweet song that I forever hold in my heart, but I will not sing it today for it is not the time for song. No, let me continue. With the revealed past of the girl I pitied her people and grew rather fond of her. The next couple of hours were spent by speaking of our history and exchanging knowledge of the world around us. It wasn't long before I transformed into my human state. She grew overjoyed at our likeness and soon we were great comrades… Soon she explained to me that she had been chased by humans who had persecuted her people for the last decade and that she had only escape because of her wings… Unfortunately she had been seriously wounded and had fallen from the sky only a mile from the initial attack.   
  
  
By then a clash of men arrived and surrounded me and her pointing their weapons at my newly acquired angel friend… I grew angry with them and demanded why they sought to kill her. They gave me lame excuses for their hunt on her and even went so far as to ask for my aid thinking I was human also, causing my rage to soar. Letting my anger take hold I denied their offer and transformed back into dragon startling all the men. Terrified for their lives upon seeing my fury of flame they shot arrows and swung swords at me, but I keep them at bay. It was when they tried to kill my new friend that my rage truly grew uncontrollable. Angrily I rushed the men driving them away, but not without consequences. I had been pierced in the heart by a lucky bowman and fell to the ground bleeding terribly. My angel friend rushed to my side, but saw she could do nothing. Frantically she told me she would get help and flew off into the sky for many hours. I began to think she might never return…  
  
  
"When the sun's mighty belly had grazed against the distant horizon blocked from my view because of the forest top the sky grew pink and purple with the first few stars appearing in the highest point of the vastness. By then a pool of blood had swelled around my limp form licking at my already scarlet scales. The arrow felt heavy in my chest and with every breath I took I felt pain storm through my veins. I felt that each moment was my last…  
  
  
"Then… she appeared… It was not the same woman I had so recently become acquainted to, but another… Her hair was long and dark like the bark of the trees found in Lustro. Her skin was a beautiful paleness making her hair frame her beauty well. Dressed in a silver mail as protection and white garments that was loosely worn over it she appeared to be the most beautiful angel I had been graced to ever see, though she was only the second to be seen with my red eyes at the time.   
  
  
"With soft, soundless steps she approach me, her green eyes of the fairest grass trained on me wisely as if she held no suspicion of me, but careful of trickery. Coming, but a few strides away from my head she knelt and looked straight into my eyes as if she could read my heart by doing so. Tenderly in a whisper like that of the winds she asked, "Why did you save her?…"  
  
  
Ignoring her question I painful hissed, "Who are you?"  
  
  
"I am a friend of the female Draconian you saved today" the woman answered stepping around the question, "But I wish to know why you saved her?…"  
  
  
I fixed my eyes sharply on her at the mention of my angel friend and asked, a little too urgently, "Is she alright?"  
  
  
The angel smiled faintly, "Yes,… because of you she will sleep tonight under the stars ready to wake with the dawn…"  
  
  
My soul was at ease then and I let go of life softly muttering, "Then I have no need to remain here… I sleep an endless sleep tonight…"  
  
  
"Why do you give up your life for the angel girl?" the woman asked curiously cocking her head to one side so that her tresses fell in an elegant wave, "You are a dragon, are you not?… Why save one of different species?… A stranger at that?…"  
I gave a small snort at the irrelevance of the inquiry, but answer any way, "I do not abandon others. I might be of leather and scales while she's of feathers, but I will not let another die. Besides the men had no right to kill such an innocent being."  
  
  
Smiling widely her face was light a new light in the growing dusk. Standing fully erect now the woman spread her arms out and brought her face to the now dark sky of twinkling lights allowing the moonlight to send a silver spotlight over her. The breeze swirled around her as she said, "For the life of another you sought to keep so I will keep yours in return."  
  
  
Delicately she placed her hand over my brow and soon I felt a surge of energy blast through my dying body sending my pores on fire and my throat once more kindled unseen blazes. My wings stretched as a white glow appeared beneath the woman's hand and I lifted myself from the ground without a single injury. Spouting fire into the air I cried, "Shakaku lives another day! Let all of Gaea be warned that I still fly the heavens!"  
  
  
Looking down at the woman after my outburst I quietly brought my head to the ground and said, "I thank you upon the bottom of my soul. Not only for my own life, but also for my friend. May I ask the name of our rescuer?"  
  
  
Laughing like the sound of chimes she said, "Yes, you may indeed. I am Lady Iris, Queen of the Draconians. I bless you with all my being, Shakaku. You have saved a good friend and assistant of mine who I was very frightened for when were separated in battle… In return I give you a gift--"  
  
  
"No, your grace" I replied as I stood tall looking down at the royal before me, "You have given a life in exchange for a life and I will ask no more. Your debt is repaid and I will take my leave of you now."  
  
  
Turning around I got ready to fly, but her gentle, yet firm, voice rooted me to the ground, "Hold. Perhaps our exchange is complete, but I give you surplus of reward in exchange for only justified trade."  
  
  
Turning my head so my left eye could see her I asked curiously, "And what sort of barter would that be?"  
  
  
"Why the help of a stranger for another" replied Iris, "You willingly gave your life for a being who was not of you and thus I feel obligated to hand you a repayment."  
  
  
"None is needed" I replied hastily, not enjoying the praise from such a high politic. Trying yet again I turned to go, but again her voice held me.  
  
  
"Do not worry, Shakaku" she called, "I will give you not treasure or items to fulfill this reward. I give you only recognition. Step to me and lower your brow."  
  
  
I was hesitant first, but like I said before I was a curious one and longed to see what she might do so I relented and did as she asked. She must have known my curiosity for a saw a small smirk grace her pale lips as I did so. Again for the second time beneath that night sky she placed her palm over my brow, but this time no power flew through my blood. Instead a burning sensation ran into my hard scales making me jump at such heat. Throwing back my head I growled suspiciously, "What have you done?!"  
  
  
"Look into the pool of crimson before you, Shakaku" she replied calmly pointing to a small puddle of my own blood.   
  
  
Furiously I looked into the liquid and noticed the angel emblem on my brow making me grow all the more filled with rage. Snapping my eyes on her I near shouted, "You have branded me!"  
  
  
"Nah" she replied with a soft chuckle, "I have given you a small token. It is the emblem of my people. Let it be known that you are a friend of us and no harm will ever fall upon you from us. This is my gift, though I fear that it might also send you into peril. To bear our mark might send 'Man' against you for they like us little, and lesser our allies."  
  
  
I snorted proudly, "Let them see this emblem! I have already claimed war against their kind for the mistreating of my friend and Draconians! This only strengthens my bond to you all."  
  
  
"Then so be it…" she said and that was how I became friends with the angels…  
  
  
However, it was many centuries later before my service became extremely important to Gaea… For during the time of war against my angel comrades I did what I could to assist. I fought any battle with them whenever I found one and protected angels when I saw them being done wrong. Unfortunately I was unable to help in the Final Battle for it was the time of hibernating for dragons my age and when I awoke I found the old queen dead, my dear friend gone, and her people no where to be found. For several months I searched for any sign of my angel friends, but the only ones I could find were scant bands of the Draconians rushing to live in hidden dwellings… Thus I mourn the lost of the queen, the lost of their homelands, the lost of their fallen, and also the lost of the first angel I ever knew and formed a bond with… I soon went on a rampage destroying cities in my grief and soon a legend was built about me though none truly grabbed the truth of my tale…I regret to say my destruction caused many to go against the dragons and soon we became the hunted and killed when one could kill us…   
  
  
It was the eve of my coming of age when the apparition came to me… I stood on the mountainside of the volcano I had claimed as my home and was roaring to the sky announcing my maturity when suddenly I saw a figure in pure white stand before me… She was the angel that had saved me many centuries ago, but today she looked mysteriously different. Though she still wore elegant snow her hair was now stripped with hints of silver and her emeralds were etched with almost unnoticeable wrinkles. Age had taken hold of her body, yet she seemed far to well for one who would presumable be two thousands rotations now.   
  
  
"What form of treachery is this?!" I cried as I lowered my belly to the ground ready for an attack though none came.   
  
  
Instead the woman gently laughed, "I am surprise, Shakaku (Angel of Fire). Do you not remember the one who saved your life all so many moons ago?"  
  
  
"Yes" I replied suspiciously as I kept my fiery jewels set on her, "But even though you resemble her quite well you can not be her. She's been long dead, her people have disappeared, and thus she no longer walks this planet's lush ground."  
  
  
"And so I don't" she replied with her voice giving off a melodic echo, "I stand before you as a ghost from the past come to bid your help. I am Iris, the fallen queen of the Draconians."  
  
  
For a moment I was hesitation unwilling to believe her, but for some reason I found my soul relenting and gave up my hard demeanor for a welcoming one. My body relaxed and I exclaimed warm salutations to her, but it was she who mostly spoke that evening explaining her sudden presence back on Gaea.  
  
  
"As I have said before, Shakaku" she said seriously, "I have come for your aid."  
  
  
"How can I be of service, old friend?" I asked in a throaty purr knowing there was concern in her voice.   
  
  
"I need to ask for your help in a most important matter" she replied urgently, "It is so dire that I receive your help that I was sent from the afterlife to find you by my god, Joutei."  
  
  
"Joutei?" I whispered in awe letting the ancient word roll of my tongue clumsily. My old comrade had spoken of him and had explained to me of their religion. I personally believed the same after her witnessing and was very much astounded to hear that the 'One' called upon me. I was just a young dragon after all…  
  
  
She, in Joutei's stead, offered me a position to be a guardian of Gaea. She spoke that there were already five Draconians who had taken similar positions, but after many centuries it had been decided two others would be needed. Because of my friendship and loyalty to the angel folk I had been selected as a choice and because of other reasons, which I was never told until several years ago, gave ample encouragement for my promotion. I will not speak of the reasons just yet. When I accepted the generous offer I was put into a deep sleep and I fell into the bellows of the volcano to slumber until the day I would be needed. My aging slowed tremendously and I stayed in a waking dream where I spent my slumber in the dream world discovery knowledge from Joutei himself. I was told of my purpose amongst other things and then I was left in the paradise of my dreams to bask in until the time would be for my awakening… Several times I was said to have awaken, but they were only rumors and old tales passed down to scare young children…"  
  
  
Stepping towards Hitomi suddenly the female continued, "But that is not all. I had learned also in my dreams the name of my friend and where she had gone. I discovered she had left for the Mystic Moon and had lived a long life bearing many children… Her name was Rachelle…"  
  
  
Hitomi stared at the woman as Shakaku said quietly, "I had unconsciously protected the princess of your people at the time. I protected your ancient grandmother, Lady Hitomi…"  
  
  
The seeress smiled at her feeling comfort come from knowing her ancestors had such a kind friend in the time of such torment. Suddenly however Hitomi scowled and asked, "I am somewhat confused though… Sian told me a king promoted the sixth guardian and that the warrior had been male…"  
  
  
The forest maiden shrugged her shoulders, "I thought that was true, Queen Hitomi. For that's what Joutei told me when I grew curious one day."  
  
  
"Yes, he did" chuckled Shakaku; "He did it so my tracks would be hidden well. I wanted no one to know who I was so I ask him to do that when I took the position so long ago…"  
  
  
Coming to stand alongside his the red one the White Dragon said, "And those are our stories… but there is more to tell… for as you know I have been away from Fanelia for the last week… That is because I was completing my union here to Shakaku… We are mates… I would have arrived to your side the day you called me, Lord Van, but I was many miles away and could only catch up with you last night… We have waited long to speak ALL of this to you and today we ask to stand by your side as you continue your quest… For there remains a single guardian to find…"  
  
  
"We welcome your aid joyously" Hitomi said as smiled at them feeling even better knowing that not only had they found Tsuno, but Escaflowne and one of the two remaining guardians who they knew nothing about.   
  
  
As they shook hands with their new allies Sian suddenly asked for their rulers' attention. Looking at the royal couple the maiden of green said, "I have discussed it with the other guardians… and we have decided it is time for our own stories to be revealed… We are finally ready to share our pasts for the first time since we have ever become guardians of Gaea…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Okay, so Ski is really Tsuno (*sarcastic* like none of you saw THAT coming). Also those two strangers are really Escaflowne and Shakaku?! And Van's part dragon?! Did any of you figure that out?! I thought it would be an interesting twist. One begins to wonder why Fanelia is so called guarded by dragons so my mind got to working and thus this occurred. Anyway what going to happen next? Almost everyone is assembled and now the guardians are about to revealed their pasts!!! What is hidden in the shadows of their memories that only Joutei and Iris know (she was the one who gave them the positions remember)? The next chapters will be a lot shorter and come out a lot quicker because I have decided I wanted to see what you thought of each guardian in turn so the next chapter will be the story of Zaado and then the next will be the story about Nazomi, and so on and so on. Soooo is everyone ready to find out why the guardians are like they are? And why each was so willing to leave their lives to become individuals with no identities? Find out about them in the next five chapters starting with chapter 20: 'Tale of the Snowfall'~ 


	20. Tale of the Snowfall

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
~Each of these next few chapters will be in the specific character's point of view!~  
  
  
~Very sorry about the delay of posting this chapter, but some major events happened taking me away from my writing time. Plus with graduation rehearsals and work it's been hard to find the time to do anything! Sorry! Enjoy!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 20 ~ Tale of the Snowfall  
  
  
  
~~~ Traveler's circle ~~~  
Everyone sat in the ground as the ancient warrior of cold lands stepped to the center. The wind became noiseless and even the birds that flew overhead kept silent in respect of the coming tale. The guardians bowed their heads solemnly knowing little of each other, but knowing that they each had been through serious trials that had forever changed them… Hitomi felt a trance take over her making her attention lock fully on Zaado as he began to speak of his past… A history that had never been spoken of until now…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Zaado's POV ~~~  
My story begins when I was only eight rotations… about fifteen years before the persecution… I was a young, but vibrant and stubborn lad. My family was small with me as the only child and we lived in the small area just outside of our kingdom's borders with a group of people acting as a plantation. It was a rather hard life working on a farm, but it was very peaceful and well secluded. From the beginning of my education I was taught of honor. The word was not a sort of attitude it was our belief… and from then on my mind was drilled with those teachings until my own behavior was made into the ways of an honorable man…   
  
  
At age seventeen I was accustom to running off and playing mock battles with friends. I was pretty much the normal youth of getting too rough with people, but I was an honorable one making me quite favorable in my villagers' eyes. I was always respectful to the ladies and did honest work making sure to always try my hardest. Around those times I began to ignite the powers of the Draconians within me. Somehow I was able to make ice form even in some of the hottest places. My maturity gift had been discovered one day when I had been singed by a campfire. Hollering in pain my emotions had flared and suddenly the roaring flames of gold had become petrified silver blue of ice. Some thought it had been a fluke by slowly as the days went on I realized it was I who had done it.   
  
  
A day of rejoicing soon followed… You see, when a draconian would finally come to puberty in the village and finally be granted his personal gift there would be a great celebration in that being's honor. My celebration was one of the largest my village had seen since I was greatly favored amongst many there. When the sun had peeked over the horizon the next day and the rays had struck the roofs of the small plantation of my parents I had already left on my rotation of wandering. Whenever there was the celebration the youth who was honored would leave the village the next dawn and would not return until a year had past. This was done so an individual could learn how to survive in the real world and show his or hers independence. I was no different and thus I packed my things and set off…  
  
  
I had no trouble surviving in the wilderness and I found great enjoyment of living off the land. I could make food out of anything and make it a delicacy with just a few herbs and spices. Not to mention I was an excellent hunter and tracker of prey. With only an ax as my weapon I was a danger to any creature that made a good meal. Though I did not tread far from my village I rarely was near it. Some would journey to the far seas or to the heavy dunes during their wandering, but I was reluctant to go for it was about the time of my leaving that the persecution against the Draconians had started. When my rotation was up I returned in a rush. Two days after my return soldiers of the royal Draconians arrived in our village. A war had broken out against 'Man' and recruits were needed desperately for the humans made nearly a third of Gaea's population with no other race close to their numbers. I was one of the first to join and one of the few who did to survive…  
  
  
Becoming part of the army was not a problem for they were desperate for men of age (those who had powers) and with my good strength and build I was quickly admitted. That night over thirty young men left their homes to face the full wrath of 'Man'…  
  
  
Weeks went by as I was trained for battle and was finally brought out into the field,… but it was a full moon before I ever saw a true fight between the two sides. My group I was stationed with stumbled on a legion of 'Man' burning down a Draconian village. Filled with rage at the assault of our kind we struck them and took many down, but we were less than they to begin with and soon it was three to one. I fought like a cornered creature bringing my heavy ax through my opponents one by one and freezing any attackers that got too close. If we had not been so closely packed together, scattered amongst our enemies I would have taken all of the humans out with a single blast of coldness. In the mist of battle I noticed my high commander had been injured and fell to the group clutching his side as it bleed. He was an easy target so I raced through the mass of fighting bodies trying to get to him before an enemy could. I never shall know how I manage to get there in time, but somehow I suddenly was before my leader taking down all who approach either of us… Several men fell and abruptly the fight was over as the leader of the humans fell at my blade. With cries of fear that raced over the stained earth a few of us on the heels. When they had finally disappeared into the after dust I was rewarded with recognition by my commander…  
  
  
With my recognition came the opportunity for me to have a small leave to see my village. Being that I had only been there in the last year for two days I felt a need to return so with a heavy pack on my shoulders I began the journey home leaving behind a great war to the men of my formation…   
  
  
Days slithered by and finally the village I had grown up in finally appeared on the horizon… It was near midday and I was happy to arrive during that time hoping for a good hearty meal of my mother's. As I made my way into the man streets I caught sight of a group cluttering one of the homes located there. Automatically I grew tense knowing something was wrong. Treading silently I crept closer feeling a need to remain unnoticed suddenly. Coming to hide behind one of the other buildings I checked over the group. Many of the figures I saw there I had never seen and my skin crawled at the sight of them…   
  
  
Abruptly three men plowed out of the house with a long rope pulling something behind them. I gasped as I saw three of my villagers' necks clutched by the wisps of the ropes and rough lines were wrapped around their wrists. Bruises and scratches ran over their bodies and they stumbled after their captors. I knew automatically what had happened; 'Man' had infiltrated my old village… Rage burned in my soul and I began to step out of hiding when suddenly I saw the most disturbing thing…  
  
  
My parents walked out from behind the captive Draconians freed of any bondage. Their eyes were hard and their limbs tense as they stiffly walked behind their own kind. I felt my mouth go dry and my heart skipped several beats… In utter shock I watched as the angel folk of captivity were pushed to the dirt. Strangled coughs came from them as they struggled to their knees. When they finally got into a better position they glared at my parents with hatred in their eyes…  
  
  
With such rage of never before I've seen for my parents one of the Draconian's shouted, "Clao! Dar! How could you betray us like this?!"  
  
  
I remember gasping at the accusation against my parents. My heart filled with hate for the individual who had cried out and I yearned to end his life for the dragging of my family's good name through the mud… yet, I remained where I was… Not because of the fear of 'Man' there, but for the feeling burning in my chest… What was it?…  
  
  
"Yes" came the second captive, "Why did you give out our location to them?!"  
  
  
I stared at my parents pleading in my mind for them to deny the accusations… to restore the honor in our name that we had held so dear to our hearts,… but to my shock and displeasure they remained silent, their eyes glinting differently then I had remembered them from the past…  
  
  
Suddenly one of the humans stepped towards my parents, a smirk heavy on his lips. I found myself thinking he was serpent as he spoke to my sire. I could almost see his tongue darting out…  
  
  
"You have done well for us, Sir Dar son of Baltezar" the leader had hissed darkly, "In return we allow you to live in peace though we might come to see you more often if needed."  
  
  
"We welcome that visit" my father had spoken in a grim voice unfamiliar to my ears. I felt my soul drop to the bottom of my stomach and my heart cried out in disbelief. My parents… MY PARENTS!!!… They who had taught me of honor betrayed their own teachings and beliefs!!!… WHY?!… They had been a respected couple because of their honor and yet here they stood over their own people not caring that they were condemning them…   
  
  
My heart began to race and I felt my own doubt in their teachings,… but my own pride kept me from discarding something I had created my whole life upon… Growling I got ready to stop them…  
  
  
It was then another human stepped forward this time with an unsheathed sword. The silver metal of the blade glistened with danger. I knew when he lifted the blade over the heads of the angel captives that I had to do something. I would not abandon them like my parents had…  
  
  
I barely can recall that instant as I howled my challenging cry. I rushed the humans with rage and power flowing through my veins. Startled at my abrupt appearance they were unable to anticipate my attack and fell at the blade of my battle-ax. I was like a wild cat being everywhere at once and striking in a bloody frenzy spewing dark liquid onto the earth. As I took a final swing, killing another opponent, I took notice that most of the humans were running away screaming. I panted in exertion as I turned to my parents. Both gaped at me shocked to see me and my actions. I scowled at them as I growled, "Why did you do it, father? Mother?"  
  
  
I thought they might beg for forgiveness or at least hope they would,… but their eyes were hard as granite and those familiar orbs glared at me in rage and anger… emotions I had not been graced with from my family in many years… My father… the man I had truly placed full faith in stepped forward and made my heart fall with his answer.  
  
  
"Why did you do that, Zachary?!" he thundered with uncontrollable fury in his deep voice. The mountains even seemed to tremble at his roar.   
  
  
My ax felt heavy in my large fists as if it were my soul's despair. Tears I had never shed in a decade surfaced as my entire being screamed out in anguish. While my spirit exclaimed its disbelief my voice quietly quivered, "Why?… Why, father?…"  
  
  
He stared at me with a darken soul and growled, "You were not here for many years, Zachary. You do not know what has befallen here during the war and your rotation of solitude. They came upon many of our kind. Slaughtering hundreds and tearing our very wings from our hides with bare hands! Children bawled near their parents' bodies and whole villages were burned to nothing! Yes, they put up fights, but there were too many! Hundreds swarmed and against meager groups in small villages. Your mother and I refused to die! We exchanged locations of Draconians for our own survival… What is the good of honor with no life?… We will sacrifice even our honor to survive…"  
  
  
"What has happen to you?…" I whispered in shock, "For years I have been taught to never give up honor, to die before I ever do that, yet you are ready to the opposites of your very teachings?! You hypocrites!"  
  
  
My father's face became red like lava and my mother was tense as the three still tied up angels watched the dispute, unable to do anything. Suddenly my old man pulled out his sword his eyes blood red with crazed fury, "You dare to insult me?! You are my own son!"  
  
  
"NO LONGER!" I shouted back with equal force, "I deny being your son! I am an orphan! My true parents were killed with their own selfishness for life!!!!"  
  
  
"SO BE IT!" he thundered and soon he was in my face his blade coming towards my throat.   
  
  
I remember very little of our fight, except for the gleam of our two blades dancing in the dust and sun. My tears, that I did not know about until much later, ran down my cheeks dramatically as I fought against my heart. As quickly as our fray began… it ended… Soon my father laid in the dirt dead with my shadow across his bloody chest… My mother screamed and fell to her knees at his side clutching her husband, my father, as if he was not the enemy. I grimly watched… my ax feeling so heavy…  
  
  
Abruptly she snapped her eyes at me and reached for my father's sword. I tensed at the motion and growled a low warning, "If you pick up that sword I promise I will kill you also…"  
  
  
She glared at me as her slim fingers brushed over the hilt, "You would kill a woman?… Your own mother?…"  
  
  
"I kill in respect of my people" I hissed as her fingers slowly wound over the handle, "In honor of those who died from your help I will stop you from doing it again."  
  
  
She shrieked loudly and thrust the blade at me, but she was not trained in the arts of fighting so all it took was a small dodge and a quick jab of my ax. Clutching her bleeding form she fell to the ground… gone…  
  
  
Standing over my parents' bodies… the blade of my ax dripping with their deaths… In that moment that my fingers ran through the crimson liquid I felt my soul die with them… They had been my parents… my saviors… my rescuers… my teachers… my heroes… And now they were nothing more than figments of my imagination destroyed by my own self…   
  
  
Numbly I released the three angels their eyes staring at me gratefully, but sorrowfully… As soon as they were released I turned away from them and swiftly left the torn world I once knew… never looking back…  
  
  
I know at least a moon went by for I could remember a dark moon one night before the moon was full just like the night after the incidents with my blood heroes. The lands I crossed during that time are in a blur in my mind for I rarely cared where I was or where I was going during the time of the journey… I can't even remember if I ate or drank along the way…  
  
  
What I truly remember of that dreadful wandering of mind in those places was the pain of my soul… I had never before felt such sorrow… such heartache… I was dead to the world… A ghost treading through deserted areas stained redness marking his weapon… I often would howl out a cry of sadness marking my mourning and several times I remember the birds flying out of the trees screaming out their pity to me… I was a dead orphan crying for his parents that died many years ago only to replace with my fosters, dark betrayers…  
  
  
Soon I was lost in the blizzard of the frozen lands of Gaea… I drifted through the soft whiteness like I were like the very snow… I stumbled through it the wind biting through my thin clothes… Ice clung to my short beard and even my lungs felt as if they had swallowed chunks of ice that would rip at the very tissue of my organs whenever I breathed.   
  
  
My knees collapsed and I fell forward tiredly into the sea of snow. My eyes slid shut and I knew I would die if I would fall into the world of slumber,… but at that moment I didn't care… Death almost looked desirable at that instant…  
  
  
Thus, the world was a chaos of icy water roaring in my ears and stinging my limp body. Gradually the softness began to cover me and my mind lingered on the edge of consciousness.   
  
  
  
  
"Zachary…" a voice suddenly pierced through the blackness growing in my mind sending a flash of light into the void…  
  
  
  
  
"Awake Zachary…"  
  
  
  
  
Slowly my eyes opened, but all I could see at first was the snowstorm…  
  
  
  
  
"Zachary…"  
  
  
  
  
With the bit of strength I had left I pulled my face out of the white blanket of coldness to look forward across its surface. There… standing a mist the array of frozen droplets stood a figure who was the most beautiful maiden I had ever seen… Her skin was pale like milk coming close to the whiteness of the snow surrounding her… Silky strands of chocolate framed her elegant face adorned with emerald eyes… Dressed in a superlative gown of white the lady appeared to be a goddess…  
  
  
"Who are you?" I muttered weakly as I stared at her through heavy lids. The moment the words left my lips I noticed something startling… though the wind roared her clothes and long hair were motionless as if heavy with weight… More disturbing was the fact that the snow was flying right through her body!… In a shaky, low voice I whispered, "What are you?…"  
  
  
The woman smiled warmly and spoke, "Do not fear me. I am a friend… My name is Lady Iris… Queen of the Draconians…"  
  
  
"Queen?" I muttered as I grew a bit suspicious, "How can I be sure you are queen?… Or even Draconian?…"  
  
  
Smiling with goodness she said, "Easily…"  
  
  
With that she sprouted her wings letting their glorious illumination shine upon my frozen body. I stared at her in surprise… never before had I seen more beautiful wings… Only a true queen could have wings so lovely…  
  
  
Seeing my belief in her she said, "I have come to save you, Zachary… I am need of you…"  
  
  
"Need of me?" I said numbly, "Why me?"  
  
  
Slowly she cocked her head, "I do not know to be honest. I come to you now only because it is my master's wish…"  
  
  
"Your master?" I asked confused. Who could be higher than the queen herself?…  
  
  
"Yes" she spoke in melodic voice, "Joutei calls upon you…"  
  
  
"Joutei!" I exclaimed overwhelmed by this admission. The name was known well by all Draconians being that it was our God's name. Most of Gaea who believed in this immortal being did not know him by that name, but still knew of him. It was relatively hard for me to believe that a being so powerful would need the help of a dying man.   
  
  
Smiling encouragingly down at me she began, "I stand before you, Zachary, as the spirit of my body for I am truly not here. Joutei has sent an image of me so I might speak with you while I sleep in my bed back at my kingdom. He has sent me, Zachary, to not only save you, but to ask for your help to save our people."  
  
  
I stared at her unable to shake off the mystical feeling that has fallen upon me by her words. Her eyes of forest green lock with mine as she continues, "Joutei knows of your pain and suffering wishing to end it for you. You need only to have faith in him, Zachary…"  
  
  
Stepping forward with noiseless steps she whispers, "But that is not entirely why I am here as you know. I am here to ask for your assistance."  
  
  
Gradually I arise from the snow onto my knees feeling too unworthy to rise to my feet. Coming to stand a few feet in front of my frozen form she says, "You know that the war against the humans is growing incredibly one sided. Our people are falling everywhere we turn. I fear for my people and with the growing deaths I am worried I might fall to 'Man.' If that happens it would be disastrous… Rachelle, my daughter as you know, is still not ready to take the throne especially with everything happening. If our people are to survive I must survive and direct them until Rachelle is old enough or the war is over. Thus, I have decided to find warriors to become my secret bodyguards."  
  
  
"I have spent many nights trying to chose who they should be" she said as her eyes drifted upward, "For you see the ones I chose must become strangers to all. There identities must never be revealed to anyone except to the reigning royal couple during their employment. For if their identities were known their pasts could be used against them…"  
  
  
My interest suddenly piqued at these words and I asked, "Do you mean no one would know who they were? They would be given a clean slate?"  
  
  
Lady Iris automatically snapped her eyes on me, her pupils dancing with sudden realization. Careful she spoke with wisdom in her words, "Do not take my offer the wrong way, Zachary… You do not need what you are seeking… Joutei can give you that you know… He can give you forgiveness…"  
  
  
"I know he can" I whispered as I fully rose to a standing position, "But my heart feels dead with the dishonor my parents let fall on my family. I feel the need to disappear from the world and start anew… To bring honor back to my name…"  
  
  
She stared at me unsure with me shaking from cold and anxious feelings at the idea of renewal. Her voice suddenly became still and quiet almost haunting in its affect as she whispered, "If you take this offer, Zachary, all of your past will be lost. You will never be known as Zachary, son of Dar and Clao. You will be a warrior who physical form will be hidden behind shadows, fabric, and masks. History of you will wash away with the tide. Know this, Zachary. This is not a temporary offer. It is for life! You can never turn back. Understand?…"  
  
  
For a single instant I hesitated thinking over the consequences of this agreement. Socializing would be impossible. Could I become a lone wolf?… I had been like that for the last moon… Yet I felt a small need to hold back from finalizing the deal…  
  
  
Slowly her hand lifted to me and it glowed a soft white as if it were my savior. In a whisper that was almost sad she said, "Do we have an agreement?…"  
  
  
Just as I went to reach her hand she stopped my movements with a final warning, "If you take this offer, Zachary, it will not be an easy journey. More trials await. Probably some far worst then the ones you already encountered. Does the deal seem so sweet now?"  
  
  
There was another slight bit of hesitation as my grayish eyes stared down at the palm. I looked up into her emeralds that sparkled with inner flames as she said, "What is your choice?…"  
  
  
Finally I grasped her hand, which suddenly became firm with my touch, and said, "I take the offer with pride, Queen Iris."  
  
  
She smiled warmly at me and suddenly the wind grew furious around the two of us. In an echoing voice she whispered, "So be it…"  
  
  
In a flash she was gone and the blizzard disappeared into the sky. I blinked several times realizing the world of storming swirls had ended. Glancing about I saw a new realm of snow silent and still. Trees nearly buried beneath snow stood tall about me pointing to the starry sky above. I stared at the stars in awe unable to believe I was able to look upon them on high.   
  
  
"Strange…" I remember muttering as I glanced around for the Draconian maiden.   
  
  
"Go, Zachary…" whispered her voice on a young breeze, "Follow the way of your feet…"  
  
  
I swirled around at the sound of her, confused, "What do you mean follow the way of my feet? What does that mean?"  
  
  
"Follow the way your feet tread and you will find me" she said lightly slowly letting her voice fade, "Have faith, my new bodyguard… You will know all in due time…"  
  
  
Then she was gone…  
  
  
  
Days past and I soon found myself walking aimlessly with no idea of direction or destination. Like the beautiful queen had said I followed whatever way my feet directed. The strange thing was that no matter how far I walked it seemed my feet would never tire. Even when I would try to sit for a meal or sleep my two feet would shuffle about beneath me as if they were being called to continue. Their continuous movement finally would agitate me enough to rise and return to my long trek. Days went by without sleep and little water or food was consumed.   
  
  
By the end of a quarter moon I finally came to a border… the border of my race's kingdom. It was a glorious land of beautiful stone edifices and grand villages, but that day the sun's spotlight had shifted from our kingdom leaving it in the darkness of a storm. Thunder clapped in the air and lightning shattered the sky. I was tense at stepping into the land, but didn't not hesitate long. When I was, but a few steps inward my feet suddenly turned sharply to the right leading away from the main road that directed travelers to the castle. I frowned at this, but could do nothing. No matter how hard I tried my feet were determined to follow their own way as if they had a brain.   
  
  
In the twilight of the night with the two moons as my light I found myself at a small wooden door in the middle of the country side covered in old vines and brush. Their tawny hands clung to its frame as if determine to yank the portal opening. Gently I took the brass handle taking notice that some of the dust had been brushed aside recently. As I pulled it open the ancient door hissed with escaping air of old and creaking hinges.   
  
  
The passage was dark with weeds growing in ever cranny they could fill and survive in. A smell kept locked in that hall for centuries filled my nostrils making me cough several times before I got use to the stench. Silence was the sound that enveloped me as I tread down into the blackness. Even my footfalls did not echo in my ears as I made my way to the end of the corridor.   
  
  
After several minutes I stepped into a small perfectly round room with two halls connected to it. It's ceiling was round like the floor and covered in glass, however, most of the glass had fallen out with the years allowing all the light from the night's moons to shine down on the stone area. Carefully I glanced around the small enclosure noticing vegetation streaming over the stone walls and through the broken skylights above. Standing on either side of me was a figure both close to my age.   
  
  
To my right stood a young woman whose face I had long forgotten only to remember now after seeing that face again. Her hair was a dusty blonde. It was long coming to her shoulders with the bangs pulled back and twisted into two braids that connected at the back of her head. With eyes of wealthy gold she reminded me much of metal found in only some of the rarest mines of Gaea. She looked upon me sternly with great hatred in her sparkling orbs making me wary of her automatically. Dressed in clothes that were tattered and stained I knew she did not come from high society.  
  
  
Directly across from her on my left was a man that was perhaps a year or two younger than I. His hair was light brown spiky with style while a tiny braid of his bangs was pulled behind his ear (if you don't understand this just think of Obe One's hairstyle in Episode I of Star Wars). Over one eye was a bloody wrapping that obviously needed changing. Dirt stained the bandage and his face with his clothes of sea leather no better off. Carefully taking note of the fabric of his attire I knew he was from the sea. Most of the material was waterproof and easy drying fabric. The very smell of saltwater on him gave away his prior location.   
  
  
The three of us glanced at each other tensely not liking neither of the other two. Stiffly my hand wound around the handle of my ax suddenly causing both of the other warriors to draw their weapons. The male quickly raise his staff that had two daggers tied to one end. Their lethal points gleamed in the moonlight for a second making the crude weapon appear almost like a lance or trident. The female on the other hand had produced a pair of daggers strangely curved. She clutched their handles nervously as she aimed them at either of us males.   
  
  
We were each ready to start a fray when suddenly noise came down from the tunnel opposite of the one I had come from. Our focus turned to the shadows of the foreign corridor as we waited for the disturbance to appear. Slowly the blackness produced three new figures each of them dressed in royal garments. The youngest of the three was a young female about five rotations younger than I with long sandy blonde hair with light emeralds for eyes. A beautiful summer blue dressed of fine silk with pearls and silver she wore as elegant as an official. She eyed each of us curiously behind the other two individuals she had come with. The second new arrival was a man about a dragon's year older than myself. His hair was a graceful gold cropped short with a small beard marking his many years. His own attire was of mystical silver, gold, and pearl silk. Even his heavy black boots were covered in the precious metal shimmering in the twilight. The last figure was very familiar to me. It was Queen Iris herself dressed in the same outfit I had last seen her in.   
  
  
She smiled at us three and stepped in front of the man and young maiden. Coming to stand directly in the center of the room she said, "Welcome my three chosen ones. I am glad you have arrived so quickly and silently."  
  
  
We quickly brought down our weapons as we each fell on one knee. Looking up at our queen I was the first to speak, "Queen Iris, may I ask who is this with you?"  
  
  
"You may indeed" she laughed lightly as she stepped back for the three warriors to see, "This is my husband, Kenneth, and my daughter, Rachelle. They have come to see you for we three will be the only ones who know of your true identities."  
  
  
Stepping towards the young woman first Queen Iris spoke, "It is time… As you know each of you will never reveal yourself to anyone. You are to remain hidden beneath the darkness for the rest of your lives until I tell you otherwise."  
  
  
Nodding at the bowed woman the royal continued, "You will be known as Nazomi, Warrior of the Dunes…"  
  
  
Tenderly the queen placed her palm on the maiden's head and suddenly a pale cloak appeared on her startling the bodyguard. Her face that had once been so visible now hid in the shadows of a hood and a strip of fabric that fell from under her eyes downwards covering her nose and mouth. On the back of the long cloak was the golden emblem of the Draconian Royal Bodyguards, an angel with a sword and armor. Nazomi stared down at herself with shock gleaming in her eyes making Queen Iris smile. Tenderly the queen took the two daggers from the maiden's hand and held them in the moonlight. Slowly the two items glowed twisting into odd shapes in the night. As the light grew dim all could see the two daggers had formed what we know now as the weapon of the Guardian of the Dunes.  
  
  
As Nazomi stared down at the weapon in wonder Queen Iris stepped over to me placing her palm on my head saying, "You will be known as Zaado, Warrior of Ice…"  
  
  
A cream cloak appeared over me with a large hood and mouth covering identical of Nazomi's. Taking my ax gently from my palm Queen Iris transformed my weapon into what is known now as the weapon of the Guardian of Ice.  
  
  
The same was done with the third warrior bringing forth a royal blue cloak on him, but instead of a mouth covering that Nazomi and I had he was given a mask of solid night blue so people would not know of his handicap blindness. You know what became of his weapon as he was named Tsuno, Warrior of the Waves.  
  
  
After we had been transformed and our weapons enchanted Queen Iris opened her arms and exclaimed, "You are the royal bodyguards of the Draconian family. Your lives will change with the dawn and with it new destinies will come forth. Come let us retire… Tomorrow I announce your new employment to the kingdom…"  
  
  
Thus we exited the small room never to see it again until several years later when Sian and Nembus arrived… But I will let them tell that story for it is more their tale than ours… All other information after that night though is unimportant really most of which you know of. Nazomi, Tsuno, and I became very close over the years, but never did we reveal our pasts not even to each other until now.   
  
  
Our true destinies as guardians were never spoken of until after our death when Joutei and Queen Rachelle approached us. Once we met our newest queen in the afterlife we separated into our five sections of the globe to protect the Draconians who had remained on Gaea. Each of us was given lands that we could most relate to. I was given the land of ice and snow where solitude was welcomed. It was a world I had known quite well in my grief and as I settled in it with the group I protected I felt a sense of peace come over me. For the duration of the centuries to follow that we hid in the bellows of the whiteness I found peace in my personal separation from the group. I often would leave on treks to study our surroundings. Surviving was not a problem to me and the world though rough as it was I was easily able to cultivate, thus, that was why I was chosen for the frozen lands of Gaea… because I was survivor… a survivor of pride and honor… who was unwilling to give up… and also because ice was my power… Where I was able to manipulate its shapes and texture making homes in it… Even before I reshaped the caverns I felt at home there…   
  
  
That is my story…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ So, in Zaado's past he was forced to kill his own parents… Man, that's rough… After that his heart became hard with sorrow of his parents' betrayal and the grief of having to stop them by his own sword. Honor and pride were the only things he had left after his family had died at his hands… Yep, that was harsh, but as you know the guardians went through some horrible things in their lives before they became royal bodyguards…~  
  
  
~Well, the next chapter is going to be about Nazomi. What's her dark history like? What's her connection to the desert and why does she suddenly want to be friends with the younger guardians when centuries ago she refused to have any dealing with them? Find out in chapter 21: 'Footsteps in the Sand Blown Away'~ 


	21. Footsteps in the Sand Blown Away

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
~I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but so much has been going on its driving me crazy!!!! And with my writer's block its not helping!!!~  
  
  
~Anyway here's the story about Nazomi you have been waiting for! ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 21 ~ Footsteps in the Sand Blown Away  
  
  
  
~~~ Nazomi's POV ~~~  
The darkness of my past begins shortly after I was married. It was about two weeks after my new husband and I had wed that we moved to a small village inside the Draconian borders. We were both nearly twenty in rotations and young, but we were very much in love. He and I had just set up our small house in the village with my husband working as the town's blacksmith. About three weeks later it was discovered I was pregnant,… there was great rejoicing in the news, but soon it faltered when the persecution began and our village was attacked…  
  
  
It was a surprise attack, but we were able to rally enough people to hold our own. My husband forced me to stay in the house, fearing not only for me, but also for our unborn child. Sadly I was a bit of a hothead and grew angry with him for telling me to stay behind like a defenseless child so I snuck out of the house as soon as he went to fight. Taking only a staff as my weapon I raced into the large battle being held in the streets and beat my way through the crowd.   
  
  
Though we had gathered all of the fighters in our village the humans outmatched us and thus we became a small group. I came face to face with a man twice my size and knew I couldn't beat him. I was still young to battle and my practice of fighting was very small, however, I was a stubborn one and struck him hard in the stomach with my staff. Unfortunately it only angered my opponent and he lashed out at me by kicking me hard in the stomach… because of that blow I lost the child… I flew through the air losing my only weapon in the process… At the time I had no idea if I had injured my unborn baby, but I knew something was wrong for my stomach was on fire…  
  
  
Lifting myself from the ground I clutched my abdomen tenderly as people fought all around me. I looked up to see my opponent coming at me with a heavy sword. I tried to go into a fighting stance, but the prior blow had taken its toll on my body and every small movement was painful. He came at me and I stumbled a dodge catching the edge of the sharp blade on my arm. Blood trickled from the heavy gash as I landed roughly onto my side. Tears of my own fell to the earth mixing with soil and copper blood. He stood over me with his blade ready to take my life, but my savior came stabbing his already stained sword through my attacker's chest. I cried out in joy at my husband's presence as he removed his bloody weapon from the dead body.   
  
  
My beloved went to help me up, but suddenly grew still with pain twisting into his face. At first I didn't know what was wrong, but then blood began to slip from his lips. I remember several droplets falling onto my hand as he fell into my arms. The world seemed to stop as his breathing did the same. I clung to his body as if it were my life… and in a sense… it was… In that moment there was only he and I as I cried over his limp form. Never before had I felt such pain… not a single blade could have inflicted a worse punishment…  
  
  
My tears began to pour as his blood began to rub off onto me. I looked at his back to see a dagger embedded in his flesh. The heavy hilt of the item was hand crafted and marked with human symbols. I snarled as I noticed a figure standing nearby watching me hold him. The 'Man' stared at me heartless his hand still in the air from when he had thrown the dagger…  
  
  
I snarled angrily as I rose from my husband's body tenderly taking the dagger from my angel's back. He had been me life mate and with his death I desired vengeance. I shifted the weapon in my hands before charging the human. I wish I could say I kill the human staining his own blade with his blood… but sadly I did not… I was knocked out before I even truly got close to the man and when I awoke I was far from my home…  
  
  
I was kicked hard into the side bringing me back to reality… My eyes fluttered open and I saw a large man standing over me… Before I could grunt out my discomfort or realize where I was the man grabbed my hair in a large fist. I cried out at the pain he caused, but it was soon silenced as I was struck for my noise. My eyes snapped open at the blow and I struggled to strike back the one who had hurt me, but my wrists were bound together behind my back making my effort fruitless and awkward. I snarled at the dark figure before me and brought my heel into his shin. He grunted at the pain and backhanded me knocking me out once again.   
  
  
The second time I awoke was when someone dumped a pitcher of water on my face. I gasped as the cold fluid running down my dirty body just as someone lugged me into a kneeling position. I shook my head violently and looked up to see a man dressed in dirty garments looming over me. Ignoring him for the moment I glanced around and noticed that I was in a large tent filled with people from my village. Most of the captives were young adults near my age. No elders or children occupied any portion of our small tent and I suddenly knew why. The men around me were some well-built folk while the women were some of the most beautiful ones of our town. We were slaves… The men would be used for hard labor while the ladies would be sold as concubines or domestic workers. I gulped as knew what I was to be used for…  
  
  
Suddenly the man behind me pulled me to my feet and pushed me into the blinding sun making me wince at its brightness. The sound of footsteps walking over soft dirt came to my ears and I gently opened my eyes to see the world I now resided in. I frowned when I noticed I was in a large alleyway containing troughs for animals with another large tent position to the one I had just emerged. Looking down the passage I could see a market place filled with people bartering loudly. I snorted angrily as I realized my captors would probably sell me soon.   
  
  
Abruptly I was pushed forward towards the large troughs making me stumble to my knees. I growled as another large man came towards me with a sharp dagger. I shifted on my knees testily trying to keep my eyes on the blade. The two muscular men got either side of me both holding impressive blades at me. The other man who obviously was the leader of the three seeing that he wore rather nice fabric came stand before me with his hands behind his back. Growling savagely I eyed the man feeling automatic dislike for him. He stared at me studying me carefully. I felt like some sort of meat under his gaze and quickly spat at his feet, but he ignored the disrespect. Slowly turning away the man muttered, "She'll do…"  
  
  
I stared at his back with wide eyes as I felt my heart fly into my throat. What did he mean by that?… Before I could truly figure out the answer someone released me from the ropes that gnawed at my wrists. The second I felt my constraints fall I automatically jumped to run away, but one of the guards blocked my escape with his blade gleaming in the sunlight. I saw my reflection stare at me in the silver metal and I knew I could not evade them. Glaring up at my guards I growled, "What do you want?"  
  
  
The one before me gruffly snorted, "Clean yourself off as best as possible, girlie. Make yourself presentable."  
  
  
"Whatever for?" I retorted hoarsely suddenly feeling a need for water.  
  
  
"To be sold, whore" he snarled angrily baring teeth that needed obvious cleaning.   
  
  
I growled a warning at the insult and snarled hotly, "I don't see why I should even corporate, bast--"  
  
  
My words were cut off as I was swiftly kicked in the back making me shout out my pain. Landing roughly in the earth I looked up at my attacker, the guard who had been behind me. He glared at me with bared teeth, "You will corporate or your life will have a shortcoming…"  
  
  
I tensed up as he showed me his large sword. I snarled at him, but was reluctant to do more being weaponless as I was. Mumbling beneath my breath I walked over to the water keeping an eye of the two men through the corner of my sight. Coming to kneel next to the trough I studied my reflection in the glimmering mirror. My face was very dirty being caked by dried mud and blood with a small scratch over my left cheek and my usually well kept hair in a dishevel. I tenderly brushed back my hair with my fingers feeling the roughness of my once silky locks. The next hour I spent working the tangles out of my proud hair and cleaning myself as best I could with the water set before me. Though I asked the guards for soap and a brush I was ignored and soon realized I had to do with what I had which was absolutely nothing, but plain water.   
  
  
By the end of the hour I had done a great deal to my appearance. I had fully removed the dirt and blood from my skin and pulled back my long hair into a decent ponytail with a strip of my ragged clothing. To say the least it was a great improvement… Unfortunately I could do nothing with my attire and was forced to wear what I had. I wasn't about to strip in front of those men anyway. Once I appeared to stop fiddling with my appearance the men quickly grabbed my forearms and dragged me out into the main street of the market place.   
  
  
At first I made a ruckus by howling out screams and curses, but a quick threat on my life close my mouth. I glanced around nervously as I was led to a large tent just fifty yards away from the alley I had been led from. I frowned as the three of us ducked into the canopy, but said nothing. My eyes became faced with a large crowd cluttering into the area making me surmise this was the auction of slaves here. I was soon shoved into a long line and was given a wooden marker to hang around my neck to show my starting value, my origins, and other small notes about myself. I tried to look for an exit or possible escape, but my guards refused to move from my side making me forget my plans quickly.   
  
  
I winced as an explosion of voices rang through out the tent at the start of the auction. Slaves were brought up in ones or in pairs depending on prices and value. Ones in pair were usually scrawny and set at low prices for labor. As my turn grew closer and closer I wished only to disappear… for who desired to be subjected to such torture. Sadly, my nightmare became reality as I was pushed onto the stage where all 'property' was sold. I tensely walked to the front of the platform keeping my arms cross and glaring at the crowd. A few shuddered beneath my gaze, but only for a moment… I was slavery and many would not grow fearful from such a lowlife's gaze…  
  
  
Scanning the crowd I spotted the man I had seen earlier watching me, his slave, be auction. I bared my teeth at him as I heard the man at the front begin his description of me. The moment the word 'Draconian' passed his lips people began to shout out numbers. Truly I wasn't surprised for it was the start of the persecution about this time and I knew being one of the angels made my worth go up a notch, but it was also my exotic look that made me desirable. I do not say this as a boast or vain retort, but exactly what my new keeper told me after my purchase. I snorted as I saw a man in airy wraps throw out a heavy price.   
  
  
It wasn't long before it was all over and I became property of the desert man. He grinned at me devilishly as I had my wrists once against bound by his men. I watched my life be sold into new bondage as pieces of silver were passed between him and the man of earlier. Other slaves were bought along with my purchase and soon the seven of us were bound by our wrist and necks to each other in a long line. Days went by and moons passed before my eyes as our band of seven slaves, five guards, two assistants, and our keeper made our way over several lands. After the first moon, we came to the edge of the desert. I was nervous as I we stepped out across the cool sand of the night knowing the dangers of the great dunes. Old wives tales were always spun about the horrors of the sand and at that time I had no way to doubt their stories. I was probably the only one of the entire band that was truly afraid of the countryside. It took nearly three days for me to finally sleep peacefully.  
  
  
We traveled mostly on foot with the moonlight on our backs for it was too hot during the day to trek anywhere. My keeper rarely left the comfort of his Yui and neither did our guards who constantly held a whip ready to strike at us. More than once I had felt the temper of their lashes and was forced to bite my tongue. I became known as the 'spitfire' of the group since I was always the first to retort something and always caused problems. I didn't care… If I hadn't been so weak and tired I probably could have given a better fight. During the coming of the dawn we would set camp. Two tents were always set up; One for the guards, the other for the master. We were tied to a single stake that was heavy and buried into the ground. Being too weak from lack of food and water none of us could pull out the steel object. Not that it truly matter if we every got the thing out for there was nowhere to go. The desert was miles in any direction and predators continually watched out groups. At night I could hear the howling of the desert hounds as they watched us tread over large dunes. Some nights I thought they had surrounded us as their cried filled my ears, but never came too close to the group for their fear of 'Man.' They never appeared during the day though for they were nocturnal creatures who roamed the moonlight…  
  
  
Finally one day when the sun was high I sat restlessly in the hot sand amongst the other slaves. We were always left in our circle around the hard stake our necks bound tightly to the anchor. I played with my clutched agitated. The rough rope was cutting into my flesh making my skin raw. It burned constantly and I was growing desperate for water. Last night we had been given nothing more than what was necessary to keep us from dehydrating. I was the only one awake in the whole camp. My stomach was grumbling angrily keeping me awake though extremely tired as I was. I stared at the Yuis nearby noticing the water skins hanging from the beasts' sides. They were heavy with water and my eyes stared hungrily at their hanging bellies.   
  
  
I began to crawl towards the Yuis with the soul hope of gaining a drink. As my rope came to its end, a few feet away from the water skins, I strained against my line. The threads wined against the pull, but I ignored their cries for I was more focused on my goal. Even the rough edge of the rope running through my raw flesh seemed faint as I tried to reach my life source… My tan fingers were like thin rods attempting to stab the bag of liquid. That's when the doors of Hell burst open releasing its fury…  
  
  
Suddenly desert hounds attacked our camp sending uproar of screams from the frightened Yuis. I was so surprised as the hounds raced into our small camp that I fell backwards into the pile of slaves waking them abruptly. Cries came from my fellow captives as they cowered from the yellow haired mongrels. I was startled as I noticed the hounds run right past me and leap unto the slaves surrounding me. Their fangs ripped into the weak ones' flesh and blood poured from their wounds. My heart nearly stopped at the gruesome sight of survival of the wild.   
  
  
Suddenly my conscience cried, 'RUN! ESCAPE WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE!'  
  
  
For a moment I was dumbfounded imagining that I had actually heard a voice, but I soon shook it off as I struggled with my bonds. The ropes rubbed into my skin and I cried out at the pain. Then a shroud of flying sand runs through my fingers making me calm down slightly. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed a large desert hound starring at me with eyes of burning orange. For some odd reason I felt no fear for this dangerous creature who could easily maul me at any second… I stared into its flaming eyes for a strong minute feeling at peace. The dog grunted after and quickly grabbed the ropes that wrapped around my neck in his sharp fangs. A loud rip pounded into my ears and my hands suddenly became free… yet I remained in a starring contest with my rescuer.   
  
  
As the area remained in chaos I found myself slowly rising to my feet. We stand there looking at one another until I feel the need to leave… to escape the horrible world of slavery… Tentatively I stepped away, but I hung back to stare at the hound one last time… I almost imagined I saw the beast nod to me as if telling me to run… Without another moment of hesitation I raced from that spot towards the fleeting herd of Yuis. I melded into the stampede… racing alongside the creatures that could easily run over me… My hand flew at the reins that flapped against one of the Yuis' neck. The whirl of strong fabric became tangled in my tan digits and I became dragged by the beast. Losing my footing at the sudden lurch of the creature I fell into the swirl of dust, sand, and pounding feet. For about thirty yards I was dragged through the gold land before I began using the little muscles I had left from the slavery and pulled myself onto the animal's back. I never glanced back as I raced over the dunes… away from the herd… and from the darkness of my bondage…   
  
  
The first night of my freedom I found a bit of shelter near a small spring and clove of palm trees. As the moon rose high in the velvet blackness I was quick to look through my Yui's packs that had never been removed from its hide before the hounds had appeared. Unfortunately though the packs had remained little had been left in them. Most of the food and water skins were gone with only a small package of gyserpebbles, which were small chunks of fruit that held water in its hollow inner. Though the food could sustain a being for nearly a week I being deprived already of water and nutrients down many before realizing how important is was to ration. It wasn't long before I was out of the helpful plant…   
  
  
It was not resources that interested me though… It was the weapons that had been left in the sacks. I had found several weapons that had peaked my curiosity, but it was the two twin daggers that truly caught my eye. They were glorious in craftsmanship and beautiful in display… The blades were curved rather strangely so that if they were laid a certain way they almost created a circle together. Nights would crawl by me, as I would play with the delicate yet deadly twins. For some odd reason working with the daggers relaxed me… perhaps it was because I dreamed of taking revenge for my husband's death…   
  
  
Slowly my practice with the weapons began to show in my attitude… My soft heart began to harden… and my eyes once so delicate and fine became a pair of stones that were like cat eyes piercing through the darkness… Muscles began to develop in my limbs from the use and my soul became bleak… My soul purpose came to be finding my beloved's killer and destroying him…  
  
  
Days went by… and the sun's burning eye stared down at my scorch back… With no water in two days and no food in three I was very weak and struggling just to stay on my ride's back… My Yui seemed to constantly stumble and with each misstep I tittered on its hide coming nearly to a fall… Finally it came when my newly acquired muscles gave out and my hold on the reins faltered… I slipped from the beast's comfortable back into the golden sea tossing up many grains… Tiredly I raised my head and watched the Yui stumble a few feet forward before collapsing about twenty feet away from me…   
  
  
My twin daggers that I usually kept tied together fell from the packs and tumbled a few feet before my eyes. Groggily I crawled over to them and quickly ripped off the leather bounding them. I then tied them to my belt, one on either side of me for easy access. Giving them a final glance of approval I staggered to my feet. With feeble steps I began to walk over the endless dunes not really knowing my destination…  
  
  
Time flew by me unnoticed and before long the moon had changed… The cold of the night clung to me and the heat of the day beat me down… I slept little for I felt no purpose of it by now… One early dawn my feet could no longer sustain my body weight and suddenly I was faced down in the sand to broiled with the sunrise…   
  
  
How long was I out?… I am forever unsure, for when I did awake I knew only that the sun was already in the sky. I had awoken because I felt someone rummaging through my jacket for valuables. Though I had been startled to reality my eyes remained shut. Trying not to make the person aware that I was awake I kept my breathing low. Gradually I inched my fingers towards one of my blades letting the tan digits curl around its fancy handle. I heard the stranger gasp making me understand he had caught sight of my movement.   
  
  
The warrior in my heart caused me to suddenly react. With quickness I did not know I had I removed the blade and thrust it into the stranger's chest. My eyes flew open at the moment of contact and I felt the color drained from my face. I was looking into the eyes of a child no more than ten rotations…   
  
  
His body fell to the ground with a thud and blood trickled from his bloody gash. Never before had I witness a scene more damaging to the soul as I watched his small form collapse into the dark realm of the afterlife… I stared at him in shock still holding the bloody dagger that had killed him… Fear clung to my skin as I began to back away from the dead corpse… a dead corpse that had once been alive…   
  
  
That child wore clothes that were rugged and torn marking as probably a desert thief. I didn't know how he come to find me or why he resided to such bad moral, but I didn't care at that moment. All I wanted was to get away… To get away from the entire scene…  
  
  
I fled with speed I thought I had lost from exhaustion… Suddenly a storm flew into my face and I was lost in the air of gold. I raced through the world of airborne grains unable to determine what was solid ground or which end was up. Sometimes I felt I was running on the planet… other times I felt I had been lofted into the clouds…   
  
  
I don't know how I found the eye of the storm, but I stumbled into it and marveled at its beauty. To see an empty space-like tunnel swirling with sand can make one lose their breath. Cautiously I stood in the empty air with my mouth opened wide. As I stared at the empty ceiling of my cell I never noticed the sand a few feet before me shift and bulge. Slowly a mound grew and then it height advanced towards the heavens in the shape of a disfigured pillar. It was when the top of the mound came to my chin did I finally noticed the sand. Slowly the pillar twisted and molded itself into a figure. Before long I could make out fingers, toes, limbs, and even hair… With more time lips and lashes could be distinguish. In all matters the sand looked exactly like a woman… and not just any woman… It was Queen Iris of the Draconians!… For I know her face from a painting of the royal family that use to be mounted in my old home…  
  
  
I fell to my knees at the sight of the statue of golden grains dropping my blades into the ripples of her foundation. She smiled softly at me as a pair of sandy wings burst from behind her throwing grains in all directions. The splendor was enough to make tears glisten in my eyes…  
  
  
In warmth the sand figure spoke, "Good day to you, Lady Noi… As you already have guessed… I am, Queen Iris of the Draconians…"  
  
  
I dumbly nodded never blinking away from her. Her smile disappeared as she continued; "I come to you under the most dire circumstances…"  
  
  
"I don't understand, my queen" I replied still confused with her strange appearance.  
  
  
Her face grew hard as her eyes became distant, "At this hour a shadow has fallen over our kingdom and the war against the humans has become greatly one sided. If things continue to progress like they have over the last few moons our people will soon fall. Being the ruler of the Draconians puts me in great peril for the humans want my life most of all. If I should fall our people will be left without anyone to rule, for if I die my husband will die with me… I am certain of this…"  
  
  
"How is that possible?" I asked uncertain at her words.  
  
  
"I am unsure why, but I have foreseen it in a vision for several nights" she replied calmly as if the question of her death was unimportant, "In the foreshadowing I fall onto the ground in a pool of blood with my husband already dead a few feet away. Standing over us with tears in her eyes our only daughter stands. She claims vengeance for our lives and turns towards the darkness ready to fight against all of Gaea. Suddenly the remaining Draconians stand behind her and in her hand she holds the pendant of Atlantis."  
  
  
Turning her sandy eyes to me she said, "In short, Noi, the vision means with my death the only person to rule the Draconians will be my daughter, Princess Rachelle. Sadly my child is ill prepared for such a feat and I must be given a few more years of my teachings to be fully trained as an effective ruler. For the sake of our people's survival I must continue to live until the time is right…"  
  
  
"Why tell me this, Queen Iris?" I asked numbly waiting for my confusion to be cleared.   
  
  
"Because" she answered gently, "Joutei has told me I must chose royal bodyguards to stand for the royal family."  
  
  
I stared at her beginning to understand why she stood before me at that moment and my heart filled with dread. She lifted her left palm and slowly three glowing orbs of whiteness appeared in its cradle. Letting their light reflect in blue eyes of the dying woman the royal spoke, "I am to choose three warriors at this time to protect my family and I. For nights my heart has searched out the individuals in my visions and finally I have found them. I have come to ask you, Noi, if you would--"  
  
  
"NO, PLEASE DON'T!" I cried desperately knocking the sentence from the royal's teeth, "DO NOT ASK ME!"  
  
  
The beautiful maiden of golden grains stared down at the kneeling angel slightly confused, "Now it is I who does not understand. What do you mean, Lady Noi?"  
  
  
Bowing my head scornfully I whispered, "I do not deserve even the honor of being asked to take on such a position, my lady. Not only am I very 'green' warrior, but my heart is tainted with the blood of a child."  
  
  
Queen Iris closed her eyes as she softly replied, "I already know…"  
  
  
I gasped and flung my eyes back on her as she continued, "Along with my vision of the three of you I was blessed with knowledge of each. I know of your past and the world you suffered through. I even know of the life you took. I was told all this by Joutei… even I was given images to watch play before my eyes…"  
  
  
I stared at her with my mouth hanging open in shock. Queen Iris allowed the three globes to disperse as she said, "With time your skills will greatly improve, Noi, and as for your past it will be forgotten if you follow Joutei."  
  
  
"Follow Joutei?" I muttered becoming lost again, "I thought I was to follow you…"  
  
  
"No" she automatically responded, "Joutei is our true ruler. He is the one who gave us life. Because we have forgotten him he has sent down this war against us. Only if we turn back to him will we save ourselves... Our souls…"  
  
  
I remember staring at the ground thinking how we had forgotten our true heritage. Joutei was the one who had given us life yet we discarded him once we began to show a glimmer of strength. He had done so much and us so little…  
  
  
"Your sins will be forgotten if you return to Joutei's side as his loving follower" Lady Iris said, "He has asked me to propose this position to you, Noi. Please accept it."  
  
  
I stared at the hand that offered a new life for me. To reaffirm myself with an untainted soul… It was something I had longed for… My hand slowly open to take hers in a final handshake, but she quickly drew it back causing me to look into her eyes in confusion. Her eyes once soft and playful were now hard with serious determination. In a stern voice my queen spoke, "Listen carefully now most of all, Noi. Once you agree you cannot go back. This offer is permanent. You can never escape from this duty. It shall forever haunt you... Never leaving you… It is the shadow that shall hide you and nip at your heels… Even once I am gone your duty will continue until your death… And when you take up this hard life your name shall be forgotten, your face no longer seen, and your heritage never known. You will be a protector of an entire race's future. The responsibility and sacrifices are a very heavy and long burden. Are you sure you are willing to take up this duty?…"  
  
  
The world became quiet in my ears as I checked the weight of this offer. All that she held before my eyes I had longed to desire these last moons. To disappear without a trace, and start all over… forgetting the mistakes and pains of the past… Smiling sternly I said, "I'm sure about my decision."  
  
  
And with that I took her hand…  
  
  
  
All things that fell after that moment is either unimportant or already told by Zaado, so I shall skip ahead to something very important that happen after we were assigned to our group of Draconians to protect. I was given the group of villagers who would go to the ripples of the desert. When I first set my group into a settlement I realize we would have to often move about because we needed water and food. Both of which came sparingly. Springs could be found here and there, but they could never keep up a village for long, plus finding food was even worse. Most creatures were nocturnal keeping to the darkness forcing us to hunt in the blackest of hours. Though the moon was often helpful if the smallest cloud would hide the light it cause us to often starve. Vegetation we could last on only for so long. Meat was often desired amongst my protected people and thus I would set out on my own to take down some of the largest predators,… sandworms. I would lure them close to the camp and then slaughter them. Unfortunately it wasn't easy to get only one to follow me seeing that they patrolled in groups, but when my objectives did work out what a feast would begin in the village.  
  
  
Overtime we discovered the food known as 'spice'. The herb was delicious and very much appreciated in my group. The wondrous plant grew everywhere and could easily be harvested for it lived close to the surface of the sand. A bit of digging and you could find the herb right underneath your feet. There was only one slight side affect… the chemicals found within the plant caused your eyes to change to a gold color. Personally it wasn't a problem, but it was very strange to all who observed the change…   
  
  
It was many generations later that my whole attitude towards life changed. By then I had become one of the best healers and a master in the arts of fighting. I had seen ten generations of a single-family come and go before my eyes as my life continued to stretch onward. I rarely associated with people taking it hard to become close to them only to see them die later, but finally a certain woman drew me into her friendship.   
  
  
Her name had been Varia… the same woman you all met when you first saw me days past. Her heart was like any warrior's… strong and honorable… But for some unknown reason her and I became very close in a matter of a short time… Even in her toddler years I had become fond of her… Finally as she grew near her teens I took her up as my pupil… I spent many hours training her and teaching her the arts of fighting… I guess it was her own wisdom at her young age that caught me into her life… You could not push one over her and it was hard to make her see things in an immature fashion. When children would be playing she would be speaking of knowledge and beliefs like she was an adult. With time she became not only my pupil, but also my teacher…  
  
  
She regular saw me for lesson when her free time permitted and I taught her hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting, and even some of my own tricks of the trade. Each day seemed to show me something new about my little student and with the changing of the moons I became more intrigued by the youngster. After a full rotation of my teachings the child could do things no other young one of her age could ever do. She was a quick learner who often wanted to please others. Sometimes I caught sight of her practicing long after our session of that day. She would practice until she improved her move or until her parents called her. Sometimes I would stand in the shadows watching my pupil with amusement as she stumbled through the steps time and time again. Her strawberry hair whipping around her face mocking her determination. I was very proud of her…  
  
  
Time went by and her parents died in a sandworm attack. I felt deeply responsible for the little angel's pain as I watched her cry during their small funeral. During the night my group had been surrounded by the monsters and several were slaughtered included the young one's mother and father. I came to her after the ceremony exclaiming my apology, but she refused it saying it was never my fault. Still feeling relatively guilty I offered myself as a replacement for her parents. She eagerly accepted…  
  
  
As her maturity progressed and her adulthood began we became very close and often were seen together. Though her training sessions had ended many years ago I continued to be her mentor telling her of things she had yet to see… such as war… slaughters of battle… democracy… powers of immense magnitude,… but most of all I taught her about Joutei… Telling of his teachings and reading from books written about him…  
  
  
However, one day came when I told her of my life in the castle… where I had my two friends, Zaado and Tsuno, there. I spoke of them mostly and would mention Sian and Nembus in certain incidents exclaiming my dislike for two when one day she interrupted me. We sat on some boulders found near one of our weekly settles as I played with my weapon, sharpening the edges. The sun was growing close to the horizon as I spoke of the times of fights between the five of us…  
  
  
"Nazomi?" she inquired a little too forceful for my like.  
  
  
"Yes?" I asked curious to why she seemed so firm.   
  
  
Her golden eyes were hard with anger, but what shocked me worse was the fact that the anger seemed to be directed at me… Slowly she rose from her rock standing on it with her eyes sternly locked on the growing sunset. Her eyes glimmer with fire as she whispered roughly, "Why were you so mean to them?"  
  
  
"Mean to Sian and Nembus?" I asked stupidly still shock over her anger. She didn't look at me, but gave a small nod. I too turned to the sunset letting its orange, pink glow dance in the reflection of my eyes. Carefully I spoke, "There presence was a disgrace to the three of us. When our Queen brought them to us it showed each of us that we were in need of assistance… as if we couldn't handle the job alone…"  
  
  
"But why be angry at Sian and Nembus?" she growled hotly, "They only came because they were asked. If not because of that, but to escape their own lives like you did."  
  
  
I glanced at her through the corner of my eye contemplating what she had just said. Her logic was perfectly true and factual, but that was not all to my story. I turned my attention back to the burning orb disappearing behind the horizon and spoke, "It was not only that, Varia. They acted as if they had faced the same pain as we had. Even if they did they were too young to even be true warriors… They were only twenty of age when we had over a decade more of experience and wisdom beneath our belts. They were still 'green' like some call them. They were still new to the world of war and battles making us automatically dislike them for they often appeared to know everything we knew. They were kids and we their elders yet they showed no sort of respect towards us… They just saw us as… as…"  
  
  
"Equals…" Varia completed my sentence quietly watching the last bit of the sun disappear. Hopping off of the hard stone she turned towards me and said harshly, "You know what I think, Nazomi? I believe your prides were hurt and you shun them because of it."  
  
  
"Your wrong, Varia" I snorted turning my eyes to the sky watching the first stars glitter on, "We were the varsity team, like Queen Iris once said. We were just too different to relate and slowly we grew infuriated with one another…"  
  
  
"If age makes a difference, Nazomi" my pupil replied angrily, "Than I don't understand how a twenty rotation old girl can ever be friends with an immortal guardian who centuries older."  
  
  
My gold eyes snapped onto her form in the darkness and our eyes met.   
  
  
Though our eyes were identical making mine look only a decade old behind the glassy reflection of my pupil there was a difference in wisdom. One had knowledge and understood of years while another was very much lacking in that department showing off the short amount of experience the owner had dealt with… I was the latter…  
  
  
Slowly a star appeared in her eye and for that moment my heart twisted with guilt. My anger and fury that I had just laid on the two younger guardians had been under the same category my young pupil had been under.   
  
  
"Varia,… I…" desperately I tired to apology for the misinterpretation, but the young girl of twenty quickly shook her head.  
  
  
With embers glowing in her pupils she firmly said, "Don't apology. Instead come walk with me."  
  
  
She quickly turned away and walked parallel to the nearby camp. Scrambling off the rock I was swift to catch up with her and follow. The second I came along side her she began to speak in her serious voice she always used when she was speaking something very important… so of course I tuned everything else out except for her voice.  
  
  
"I understand your feelings towards Nembus and Sian, Nazomi" she started, "But I want to share with you something. Age is only a measurement in years you have been alive. It is maturity that is truly needed to be considered when judging an individual. Even though centuries of time and years of experience are between the two of us we are no more different then two people of the age twenty…"  
  
  
Silence came from me as I constantly watched her feeling drawn to her knowledge… almost begging for it… Slowly she let her words roll from her mouth expressing a teaching I have forever kept close to my heart.   
  
  
We walked across the desert sand softly as she continued to speak like an adult who had spent years collecting and knowing knowledge. Softly she spoke to the night, "It is not because of our age that attract us to each others' side, Nazomi. It cannot be the maturity either for even at a young age I have been with you as a close friend…"  
  
  
I looked at her and asked quietly, "Then why are we such good friends, Varia… I just don't understand…"  
  
  
"Because…" she said as she stopped to turn to me, "we both have love in our hearts. Though you thought your heart had died many years ago it actually has begun to grow… Like the other guardians your souls have deepen with feeling, not died away. You have reached that plateau that you so long ago fell from, Nazomi. The love in your heart has once again begun to pump through your soul. With time it will blossom further and grow so great that all will see… I was the first to discover it and that is why we have become friends… You have been lonely these last few years longing for the company of a friend… Years ago Tsuno and Zaado had filled the gap in your soul, but your heart… all five of your hearts were still very hard and you had problems between you… Now those problems have become small in your heart though your mind thinks otherwise…"  
  
  
Turning away from me she began to walk towards the camp, but before she left me she said one last thing, "You might think you hate Sian and Nembus, but actually I think you have begun to see them in a new light… You understand there is more to a person other than experience and age… there is the soul within the flesh that matters… a soul created by Joutei…"  
  
  
I stood there watching her disappear into the array of tents with her words mulling in my mind. The evening campfire began to erupt throughout the settlement and I listened to the sound of my group's voices playing on the breeze. Strange how a mind can change in a matter of a few seconds… I closed my eyes and thought of my old friends… It had been so long since I had last seen them… I could barely even remember their faces… Zaado… Nembus… It was their personalities that were imprinted in my mind… Slowly I remembered the other two… the two guardians that had forever been refused into our friendship… As I looked back on the two I cannot remember a single time in which I had truly tried to be kind to them… Their presence had been too much hurt to my warrior pride. Now I wish I had done things differently…  
  
  
She was my friend… my companion… my alliance… my assistant… my student… the child I never had,… but most importantly she was a person who was my teacher and taught me things I had never learned in the hundred of years of my life… and her name was… Varia…  
~~~ Story Ends ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~So that's why Nazomi had suddenly change her attitude towards Sian and Nembus? Varia had changed her heart for the better and taught her they were all the same. They were all children of Joutei…~  
  
  
~Next up to reveal his past shall be Tsuno. The connection between him and the sea is finally open to the group along with his hate for humans. Check it out in Chapter 22: The Tide of the Past Once Again Rises~ 


	22. The Tide of the Past Rises Again

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
~I'm sorry about these updates taking so long, but even with no school I'm incredible busy!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 22 ~ The Tide of the Past Rises Again  
  
  
  
~~~ Tsuno ~~~  
My story is different from my comrades. They fought for justice and honor while my path was different. To begin the tale of my life I begin during a very important pinnacle of my youth…  
  
  
I was about ten when it happened. I was the son of a fisherman and housewife. Many of times that my dad left our home on the beach to fish I went along. One day I didn't go and I waited by the boulders along the shore for him to return. My mother was out hanging clothes to dry when I noticed my father's boat on the horizon. I hopped onto the boulder that was closest to the sea and cried, "Mother! Mother, he's coming!"  
  
  
My mother smiled and only replied, "Ski, he's still many miles away. It will still be awhile before he arrives."  
  
  
Slowly I sat down back on the rock knowing she was right, but I could barely hold my excitement in. My eyes stared at the white dot growing on the horizon. The wind played against me, whispering in my ear taunts about how I had to wait. Angrily I leapt from my sitting position and strode to the edge of the boulder with an impatient scowl. Suddenly I lost my footing and I tipped to the side. Unstable as I was and so close to the edge it was only a matter of seconds before I hit the water.   
  
  
Within seconds of my contact with the cold sea I panicked. I was a child of ten after all. When the incident occurred I screamed for my mother, but my mouth quickly filled with water and I closed it on reflex. My limbs sluggishly waved back and forth too unorganized to help me to the surface. Sadly I only sunk faster. Though the boulders I stood on had been near the shore they had gone a good fifty yards from the edge of the beach where the bottom had dipped downward. As the depths of the sea grew dark and the water colder I felt my energy becoming very small. My tiny hand reached out to the glimmering sun behind the surface of the water.   
  
  
Suddenly a cerulean glow formed around me. I felt a soft warmth take hold and bubbles swirled about me. The currents of the sea abruptly shifted and swirled beneath my limp form. I then remembered something my father told me on one of our outings…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Flashback ~~~  
My father's voice softly spoke in my mind, "The sea is a powerful place. Water can suffocate you without even trying and appear just about anywhere. Waves can grow monstrous in seconds and rain can make a happy place into a dismal one. Be wary of the water, Ski… For within the swirls of its beauty lie danger and death, but most important power…"  
~~~ End of Flashback ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
My eyes glowed brightly and feeling the power in my blood swirl I unexpectedly thrust through the layers of liquid keeping me from the surface. I felt the water pound beneath my body and fling me through the final step of my freedom. I splashed through the glitter roof of the water world coming to hang in the open air. My wings sprouted open on reflex and I glided to the boulders I had recently fallen from.   
  
  
Wet bangs clung to my brow as I looked down at the swirling water. Slowly the water became like it always was. The sudden shift in currents were suddenly forgotten as the sea returned to its normal flow…  
  
  
  
The next part of my life that I shall speak about begins in my near twenties when I had become a runaway. Like some teenagers of my years I became rebellious and sought freedom in my own independence by one day leaving home without a word. I quickly took work on a ship and was employed as one of the crewmen. Being around boats all my life quickly help me gain favoritism amongst my higher commanders and before long I was the first mate of one of the vessels I worked on.   
  
  
Things progressed overtime that the vessel I help command on became a pirate ship. Though we did not wear flashy clothing we did wear an assortment of uniforms that were very dark making us appear like demons. We were very effective on the harbors by smuggling goods and threatening small water vessels. More often we preferred to capture nobles and ransom them off to their countries… Many tried to catch us… High bounties were set on our vessel and especially on me and the commander's heads. We became renegades,… bounty hunters,… wanders,… but in all truth we were pirates… and no one was able to catch us… or stop us…  
  
  
Of course, our ships' crews weren't made up of just Draconians. No, there were far more species on here then you'd think. From elves to hobbits and geckos to cat folk occupied the employment of pirating. I even once knew of a doppleganger who had resided with my ship's crew. We were different beings coming together by greed and loneliness. Anger and rage bound us in our status, but it was the lust of blood and greed of profit that drew us on.   
  
  
By the time the persecution had started, I had finally been given my own ship to run. Our pirate crew had grown over the years and now my leader commanded several large vessels with me as one of the captains of those boats. Our ships had scattered during the beginning of the war, but we always remained in contact with carriers and leaving coded messages with our loyalties.   
  
  
One stormy day my crew and I had just gotten out of a harbor going to check the waters for stray vessels. During weather like this ships were often unprepared for attacks from beings like us. The water was my living area and I could easily tell when a storm was too much for us to handle. The weather that day was nothing compared to others I had lived through. I stood next to the wheel with my best helmsman. When it came to stormy weather I never took chances. A storm could grow worse in seconds and if it did I would need my best man at the wheel.   
  
  
I eyed the crew carefully watching for stragglers. I kept certain individuals below in case we took on too much water. They would be needed to pump out the access liquid so we wouldn't sink or flip. I snorted as the water sprayed me. I often enjoyed the ride of a storm especially one like this; where its was heart pounding, but not death frightening. Today, however, I felt no joy while riding the monster waves.   
  
  
Over the years I had become a fighter, mostly because being a pirate wasn't easy unless you could fight. I had become very good with a staff, but really I preferred some forms of lances. I often kept my staff strapped to my back, even when I was on deck. Through my experiences of fighting I became bless with the sense of warriors… the sense that always whispers to your body a warning when something was going to happen…   
  
  
I tensely studied the waves of my sea with my blue eyes narrowing on the dark blue blur I noticed out between them. I shrugged off the dread in my heart and snorted turning back to the deck making sure my men were keeping eye on the sails and all. Though sails often were disadvantages in the storm because of the ferocious winds the pale material were our angels sending us in all directions looking for stray vessels to raid. My man beside me asked gruffly, "What's wrong, Captain?"  
  
  
I said nothing as I scanned the waters again. The dark blur flashed before me again before the waves towered blocking the view of it.   
  
  
Swiftly I shouted over the roar of the storm, "Hard to port."  
  
  
As my helmsman's hand quickly turned the wooden wheel he grunted, "A ship?"  
  
  
I gave a sharp nod as I kept my eyes on where the ship last was. If I lost sight of it for too long I could easily loose it in this weather. As we reached the peak of a wave I caught view of the dark form and quickly ordered the crew to fix their course. As the distance between the two of us grew smaller I became assured that the blur was a vessel,… but what kind of vessel?…  
  
  
I growled out of frustration when I noticed no markings on the ship's bow… not even a name… only a symbol I had never seen before on the sea… I grunted as I sized up our next target. It was particular large making me slightly worried about the risk involved. A big ship meant a lot of people on board making it difficult for my crew. Though skilled my crew was being outnumbered only meant fatal consequences. I had only a few incidents where some of my men were killed, but they had been minuscule.   
  
  
I tightened my bandana a second before checking my staff to make sure it was good and tight. Carefully I shouted out orders for boarding the strange vessel, as we grew nearer. I was sure the other ship had already surmised we were pirates or at least raiders. Only raiders or guys like us would be out in a storm like this coming close to another ship like we were. Getting close to ships in a storm was never wise because vessels could easily collide together if not careful.   
  
  
My eyes scanned the area and calculated the procedures needed to complete our task properly. Cautiously I scanned the deck of our target and noticed a crowd forming on the deck. I frowned feeling the dread rise in my stomach. Something just wasn't right…   
  
  
Most vessels would place their crew below in the bellows of the ship with only the necessary assistants to help on deck. However it seemed this vessel had all its crew on top. The number on deck alone matched my crew making me more nervous about raiding their ship. If they had more men down below it could cause serious problems,… but of course the greed of a pirate is strong…   
  
  
Before long we had shot lines onto their deck locking our ships next to each other. My men quickly swarmed their deck, but our opponents were ready for us. I was one of the first to arrive on the other vessel and with my signal the battle began. Automatically I noticed the skill of our enemies. They fought brutally and in formation… sort of like… like… military!   
  
  
My eyes grew wide as I noticed through the wind and rain the symbols on their outfits. Their symbols were identical to the one on the bow of their ship.   
  
  
I cursed beneath my breath as I slay one of their men. Military ships were never good to run across. The crew was too well trained to fight and often was great in number. Secondly, little profit came from taking their ship. Yes, weapons were good and all, but selling military weapons on the black-market was never easy or profitable. Most didn't like having the weapons because the items were marked with certain symbols of countries and militaries. Holding one of them while running into another branch of military it belong to never settled good. It was like signal to all the military that you had killed one of their men and taken his/her weapon. In short military vessels weren't good to board at all…  
  
  
As three of the men rushed me I leapt into the air and released my wings. Whenever I did this it was a signal to my men to retreat. Automatically my crew turned tail and raced back to our ship ready to release our ropes. The stormy wind angrily roared and pounded against me, but I was use to it and barely fidgeted from my spot in the sky. I smirked as I saw the shock on the military men's faces. They gaped at my wings in shock and I gave them a hearty laugh. I graceful swooped down to my ship's railing and stood proudly on it. As the lines were being cut I shouted, "Farewell, military. Be lucky we decided you were too much trouble to plunder and not very profitable--"  
  
  
Someone suddenly lunged at me and I quickly brought my staff to deflect his sword. I truly wasn't surprised at the attack seeing I got that often, but I was surprised to see a sudden hate in all of the official men's eyes. The thing that really made me shudder was that the emotion was directed at me…  
  
  
I felt a sudden need to get away, but even as I got ready to leap off the rail and onto my ship's deck twenty men attacked me. Shouts came from my men and suddenly the battle I had tried to retreat from slammed down on us. I struck my hard staff against one of my attackers throwing him into three other men. With a twirl of my wrist one end of my weapon came into another attacker's firm chest. Still I was outnumbered so I took to the air hoping to evade them…  
  
  
Unfortunately they appeared to be prepared for such… Using some odd weapons they shot nets at me. The heavy ropes of the nets weighed down my wings and I soon slammed onto their deck, losing my staff… Like a wild dog I fought with my confinement as they closed in around me with their weapons. I snarled at them and they marched over to me their blades sparkling with cold raindrops.   
  
  
My men roar behind me at my capture. Though we are men with hate in our hearts we have grown to be close friends to each other being that we are pirates for similar reasons. I smirked as I saw them wash over the railing onto my opponents' boat in a rage. My eyes glared at my attackers and I stood high on my feet trying to stretch my wings outwards with the heavy net cast over them so I might scare my attackers with my size. The ropes yearned under the stretch and I roared animalistic while my muscles strained. Threads pop and suddenly holes form in the net. I growl as my right arm thrust out through the holes I made. My free arm yanked a sword from one of the army men. Quickly I ripped the rest of the net off with the blade and faced my enemies.   
  
  
They tackled me…  
  
  
I fell, but quickly rose to throw them all off my back. Roaring with fury I slashed at one of them with my new weapon. Sadly, I'm no good with a sword and I missed horribly. I saw their smirks and knowing grins realizing they understood my handicap with a sword. Angrily I tossed it at one of them as a distraction and tried to shoot off into the air,… but they grabbed my ankles and bring me back down…   
  
  
Growling I decided to just fight on the ground… My fist connected with a chin and my heel with a chest. I leapt and dodged with grace unlike most pirates. Why?… Why am I different?…  
  
  
Because I was taught by a master of fighting… My commander had been my teacher… Under his guidance I had been taught ways of battle… and slowly I progressed to a level of skill that many do not reach. That level is only reach through years of practice and determination. I was one of those men who crawled to that plateau and relished in the glory…   
  
  
My movements must have caught the eye of the military commander for he plowed through the battle and charged me. I caught sight of him only seconds before he swung his sword at me. Frantically I stepped out of rang, but not before letting my jacket of black leather taste the blade. I glared at my right sleeve angrily noticing the scar of the attack. There was now a large five-inch gap in my jacket. I growled at the captain who stood thirty feet away with his sword ready. Though the jacket had been expensive I was not angry because of the silver spent on it. No, it was the personal attachment that sent me over the edge. The jacket had been from my family before I had left them… It was my last connection to the world I had chose to leave behind…  
  
  
"Come on!" I shouted out of fury, "I'll show you how to truly fight!"  
  
  
He was unimpressed it seemed by his blank expression. That only infuriated me more. Rage blinded my logic and I grabbed one of the officers nearby. Taking away his lance I struck him hard in the neck. Hitting a pressure point caused me to knock the guy unconscious, but I ignored this as I twirled the weapon in my hand. I tested its weight and durability quickly as my eyes burned on my opponent. For that moment that we stared at each other all notice of the battle around us was forgotten…  
  
  
Then we both charged each other. The blades of our two weapons were thrust forward clinking together when they hit. I was quick to bring my blade up and strike back down on his sword, but he swiveled from the blow and leapt high into the air. I was surprised at the height he gained, but did not let it slow me down. Letting my wings sweep through the howling wind I met him in the sky.   
  
  
We fell together, but some how, even though I had the wings to help me with the fall, he landed on his feet perfectly. Pushing himself off the deck he launched at me again. The wind abruptly grew stronger and caught the cup of my wings making my stance unstable. I quickly caught myself before I fell, but those few seconds that were used for it allowed my opponent an open shot. I turned in time to see the sleek blade of my adversary coming for my face. I flung myself back, but too late…  
  
  
I crashed onto my back and clutched my left eye. Blood seeped through my fingers and cried out at the fire in my wounded eye. My other good eye closed shut in pain making me unable to see the knee that connected with my chest. I flew backwards and awkwardly gained my footing before I hit the deck. Opening an angry blue optical I snarled at my attacker who smirked.   
  
  
Gently my hand left my eye showing off the horrible scar that stretched down from the left side of my forehead to the cheekbone of my face. My eye felt like it was dead with only a few nerves pounding with anguish. For that moment I ignored the bleeding of my horrendous wound and stepped into a fighting stance.   
  
  
"This time when I swing" I growled lowly, "I'll make sure to severe your head."  
  
  
My enemy just smirked before lunging at me again. My blade swiftly met his and then gold sparks flew. I shouted as I shoved him aside my anger overruling my judgment. A dance of swords took place before my eyes as we fought. My rage clouded my mind and before long I was on my back with my sword gone. He stood over me with his weapon nipping at me. The point rested on my Adam's Apple as he gave me his toothy grin. I barely moved feeling the weight of his blade on my neck.  
  
  
Carefully I cleared my mind letting the rage in me settle a bit. It was necessary to use my trump card now. I was forced to… Slowly my senses reached for the gift handed down to me by Joutei… Then my powers raged!  
  
  
Suddenly the floorboards beneath me quaked and screamed. As sprays of water flew through the cracks of the wood the crowd of warriors halted their fighting and the sword on my neck backed off. Though my life was no longer in jeopardy my fury would not let me stop now. The water shooting from under the floorboards reached for the sky, as the continuous screeching of the wood grew louder. The deck of the ship bulged at the force of the pounding and with sudden cries of thunder the water blast through different parts of the wood. The pillars of swirling liquid were like dangerous fountains plowing through the vessel's walls.  
  
  
Next came chaos…  
  
  
No one understood what was happening except for myself. Screams of horror fell on deaf ears as both crews raced for a haven,… but sadly… because of my fury… I caused both vessels to be in jeopardy…   
  
  
I opened my eyes as I heard my second commander scream. Looking to my ship I saw in shock that my anger had gotten the best of me. My powers of controlling water were very powerful and because my rage had blinding me for more than half a second it was destroying my own ship. I let my powers die down then so we could heal our broken vessel, but too late… The damage was done… and both ships were already sinking… We might have been able to patch up our ship, but because we were in the middle of a storm it was impossible. By now the ship had already gotten twenty feet lower in the water.  
  
  
"Abandon ship!" I cried frantically while regaining my feet. The dangerous fountains were now gone and many of my crew were trying to understand what had just happen by standing around. While they stood gaping at the destruction we were losing time. The water was swallowing us up!  
  
  
I cried out…   
  
  
I shouted…  
  
  
But my voice was lost in the storm and roar of the breaking vessels…  
  
  
Waves were thrown against our backs and the ships were ripped apart…  
  
  
All I remember of those last moments were the screams of pain and suffering…  
  
  
  
What I remember next was when I awoke on the shore of an empty coastline… I sputtered awake and crawled blindly to the higher point of the sand trying to escape the tide… Collapsing on the rise I opened my one good eye to the world… The sun was high in the sky and the vastness was a peaceful blue… How long had I been out?… I don't know… Long enough for the storm to blow over… I don't understand how I became the lone survivor of such a terrible incident. I should have died along with the rest of them,… but there I laid… maybe half drown, but quite alive…  
  
  
Slowly I raised my head and looked into the water that swirled at my feet. I was a mess. My clothes were nearly gone, torn to shreds, while my wounded eye was plastered with dirty blood. Tenderly I ripped what was left of my shirt and tied it over my bad eye so it would act as a bandage and shield it from other's view. No one needed to see such a gruesome scar.   
  
  
I felt so alone in that moment. My friends and comrades had died because of my foolishness. My stupid behavior was unnecessary and because of it they paid the price. My fault… All my fault…  
  
  
Just as my fingers finished the knot for the bandage a bit of wave released a glorious spray of droplets. My good eye widened as the crystals flew through the air with grace and beauty swirling about. Slowly to my awe the droplets became a figure… a water angel…  
  
  
Her wings of crystal blue spanned out and her hair glistened with life. With a smile she spoke, "Hello, Sir Ski."  
  
  
"Who are you?" I automatically gasped unable to take my eye off her, "What do you want?"  
  
  
Her eyes became sad as she explained what she explained to both Zaado and Nazomi. As before she offered life and renewal to a warrior. But would this warrior accept it like the others before him?…  
  
  
I stared at her with a tear gleaming in my eye as I roughly said, "You would ask a murderer to take such a honor?…"  
  
  
She stared back at me with no expression except for the sadness in her eyes.   
  
  
I stood up sharply and with an angry voice I shouted with the fury of my pain, "That's what your asking right?! You're asking me! The man who was the cause of his friends' deaths to become a royal guardian!"  
  
  
No answer came for me, but in truth I wasn't looking for one. I crumbled back to my knees whimpering, "Why should I be given such a wonderful offer when I should be the last chosen for such…"  
  
  
My eye closed as my tears streamed down. There was tear for each of my lost comrades…  
  
  
I felt her hand lie on my shoulder and I opened my teary eye to her. She stared back at me with a deep sorrow reflecting in her ebony pupils… Quietly she whispered, "I know your pain, Ski…  
  
  
"There is a world of suffering all around us that none can avoid… Sooner or later we crash down into its void either to be swallowed up or to crawl out of its suffocating death… Being the queen of an entire race is extremely difficult to bear on any shoulder. Often when I see the one of the people I protect die in a situation I feel very guilty. I am their leader sworn to always guard and guide them… I understand now that one day everyone must die though their deaths are always painful I will not let myself go down into the dumps of depression. I must continue to be the guardian of an entire species.  
  
  
"Remember their deaths was a pure accident and though you think otherwise you must understand that even if you had done it intentionally Joutei would still forgive you…  
  
  
"Please… accept what I hold out to you, Ski… Joutei wishing for your aide…"  
  
  
  
That day I became a being known as the royal bodyguard and began my trek to the kingdom of my people. On the way I constructed a new staff with two daggers strapped onto one end. Later on my crude weapon became the enchanted trident I forever hold… After our deaths I took my group to the sea to relive the days of my dark travels, however, my group never became pirates. We became cargo ships that sailed from port to port under the disguise of humans. As we flew over the waves of the sea my heart remained hard towards humans for they were part of the death of my friends…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~So, Tsuno has always felt guilty for his friends' deaths and has placed some of the blame on the human race. Hm, things are beginning to add up, but yet still so much is left to be explained. Next chapter will involve both Sian and Nembus. They share how they became friends and why Queen Iris took them into the Ring of Guardians. Get ready for the last of the explanations to be revealed and the story to suddenly fly into the climax. For as the last of the guardians pour out their hearts and the shadow of Dornkirk's powers grows closer. The battle between the Angel of Gaea and the Fallen Emperor of Zaibach is about to start…~  
  
  
~Next up chapter 23: Intertwined Paths (Coming Soon Early July)~ 


	23. Intertwined Paths

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
~I'm so glad the sites back up! I've been waiting forever to update!!!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 23 ~ Intertwined Paths  
  
  
  
~~~ Dusty Plain ~~~  
Tsuno sat down next to his two old friends with a haunted face like both of the other speakers. The rest of the group was quiet after hearing the past of the first three. Hitomi stared at the three elder warriors in disbelief. To think those three had gone through that…  
  
  
  
  
Zaado had been forced to kill his own parents because they had turned out to be traitors to the Draconians…  
  
  
  
  
Nazomi had seen her husband killed before her eyes by humans and then accidentally killed a small child…  
  
  
  
  
Tsuno had run away from home when he had become a young teen and one day faced a human military ship. Trying to defeat his enemy with his powers caused drastic consequences that not only kill the humans, but also killed his own crew…  
  
  
  
  
Not one of them held any warm feelings for the humans. For a long time they had kept hate against the being because of what they had gone through. Still things were unclear to Hitomi…  
  
  
  
Zaado had said his power was of forming ice even during the hottest of circumstances while Tsuno had told them he could control water. What about Nazomi's gift?… She hadn't spoken about it…  
  
  
  
Plus Zaado never did say what he had seen in the Ice Cave that had scared him so…  
  
  
  
For now Hitomi let the unanswered items lay in the shadows. The three warriors had revealed a great deal in a single day. She did not need to push them. Besides in time she would know.   
  
  
Softly the seeress looked over at the younger pair. Both had their heads bow with their hair hiding their eyes. Something about this made Hitomi uneasy. They seemed lost…  
  
  
"So what are your stories?" came the rough voice of Zaado smarting the seeress out of her thoughts. The young queen looked over at the giant who was staring at Sian and Nembus. Gruffly the old man said, "Tell us your history."   
  
  
Sian's jaw locked for a second and her hands became fists. Quietly she whispered, "It is not an easy story to tell…"  
  
  
"So what?" retorted Tsuno angrily feeling somewhat betrayed, "We told our stories now speak of yours!"  
  
  
"You don't understand…" she whispered hoarsely lifting her head. Nazomi gasped, as the other two warriors grew rigid. The forest warrior had tears streaming down her face as if a waterfall came from her silver eyes.   
  
  
"It is hard for myself to even think about my past" Sian spoke lowly, "Let alone speak of it."  
  
  
Nembus looked up slowly showing off tears twinkling in his own eyes, "I should know because I was part of her past even before we ever became guardians…"  
  
  
"What?" exclaimed Zaado surprised.  
  
  
Nazomi looked at them oddly, "You mean you knew each other before you became royal bodyguards??"  
  
  
Both of the young fighters nodded solemnly. Hitomi looked at the pair silently thinking. The two couldn't speak of their pasts because it hurt them too much… though they wanted to tell it… Carefully the royal woman got up and stepped over to the two. The group watched the royal curiously wondering what she might do.   
  
  
"Perhaps I can help…" Hitomi looked at the shocked pair as she calculated in her mind.  
  
  
Sian looked at her queen numbly, "What can you do?"  
  
  
"If you are unable to tell us your stories" she said quietly, "Perhaps I can help everyone see it through a vision…"  
  
  
"A vision?" Nembus said uncertainly.  
  
  
"But Hitomi you can't do that" Merle said doubtfully, "You've never been able to control your visions. They just… happen."  
  
  
The seeress looked at the two warriors, "Maybe so, but I can sure as darn well try."  
  
  
Slowly Hitomi reached out for the warriors' foreheads. Sian and Nembus on an unspoken command closed their eyes just before the pale fingers of their ruler brushed against their brows. A blinding light flew around the seeress and she gasped.   
  
  
"Hitomi, what do you see?!" cried Van unable to see the light she saw.   
  
  
The seeress blinked several times before closing her emeralds. Slowly a red and gold light surrounded her and shot out at each individual in the group. In a voice that echoed through the whiteness Hitomi said, "Watch and see…"  
  
  
Abruptly each person occupying the small circle were tossed into the glowing vision as lone seers. Only Sian and Nembus kept their eyes closed as the vision progressed for the images set before their audience came from their thoughts.   
  
  
  
  
~~~ Vision ~~~  
A young girl no more than ten rotations stood in a small dirt ring with an old wooden fence acting as her boundaries. Her hair was of beautiful chocolate that was cut short. A nice green tunic was worn with clean white pants and black boots. In her hand was a small wooden sword. Her laughter echoed through the dream world as she swatted the pretend blade.   
  
  
A man came into view suddenly. His eyes were a piercing gray and he had a distinctive mustache that hid his upper lip very well. His long chestnut hair with gray locks was pulled back in a ponytail. Dorn in a cream outfit and brown leather the man looked to be a proud figure. In his own hand was a sword similar to the girl's except much larger.   
  
  
"Papa" the girl's sweet voice echoed, "How am I doing?"  
  
  
The man smiled fondly, "For a girl who descends from the family of honors and warriors you are doing very well, Sara."  
  
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
  
  
A tall man walked down an alley and heard the sound of an infant's wailing. Turning his eyes towards the sound the human discovered a small baby wrapped in a blanket hidden behind some of the trashcans. Startled by the discovery the man lifted the infant from its hiding place.  
  
  
The man's blue eyes grew wide when he saw black empty ones open. Quietly the adult whispered, "Where are your parents, little one?"  
  
  
The only answer that came was a new wailing. Glancing every which way for the orphan's parents the man said, "I wonder why you were left here?"  
  
  
Smiling to the babe he whispered, "Don't worry. My wife would never mind it if I took you in. Besides we can't have children because she is barren. Perhaps the Gods have smiled on us with you…"  
  
  
As he stepped out into the main street he never noticed the single feather lying in the mud…  
  
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
The girl was about thirteen now and had a short ponytail as she held a large bow. "Papa" she said as she strung her weapon, "How long do you think it will take me to become one of the best fighters in the world."  
"Many years" the man said now with more gray hair, "It takes time, practice, gift, and determination to become one of the greats. All of which you have."  
The young lady look to the sky and asked quietly, "How long before the war is over?…"  
He became sad at this and whispered, "Time can only tell, Sara. No one ever knows when a fray like this will end."  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
  
  
A boy with black hair raced over the rooftops. He hopped over the buildings laughing as he did, not even fearful to fall. Below a few spectators who roamed the market place gave a small smile or a suspicious glance. Coming to the end of the line of booths and houses the child leapt from the last building to the ground. A man nearby who was the soul spectator now of the child gasped. The drop was at least two hundred feet high!  
  
  
Laughing happily the child released a pair of glowing wings that burst with pearly feathers. His descent slowed quickly and safely. Softly the youngster landed on the ground without a scratch and soon retracted his wings. The man who had witness the child's secret exposed stepped towards him. The boy's smile soon left as he noticed the man coming towards him.  
  
  
Hanging his head guiltily he said, "Sorry, Papa…"  
  
  
"What have I told you, Nicholas?" the man with dark gray hair asked sternly with arms cross and glancing around for other witnesses.  
  
  
Ignoring his foster-father's actions the child repeated his father's rule, "Never show your wings in public."  
  
  
"And why is that?" the man asked after searching the area.  
  
  
Looking up sadly the boy said, "Because my wings scare humans making some of them want to hurt me."  
  
  
"Yes" nodded the father, "It is especially important that you keep them hidden now during this war between our kinds. Showing off your heritage will not help people at all."  
  
  
"I am so sorry, papa" the young one said with a few tears in his eyes.  
  
  
The man smiled softly and knelt before his son. Ruffling the ebony hair of the youngster the parent whispered, "It's okay, son, but I'm just looking out for you. Your mother and I know that the humans don't like your kind much. Our species have become hateful and want to kill your people."  
  
  
The boy stared at his father silently absorbing the information. Cocking his head to one side Nicholas asked, "Why is that, father?"  
  
  
Sighing heavily the man began to walk home with his son in tow. Quietly the parent said, "Because sometimes people fear difference. Fear of others often leads to violence. When you're older you might understand this. For now, my son, keep your wings hidden."  
"Yes, papa" the boy replied before taking his father's hand as they walked to the farm on the edge of town.  
Never did they see the shadowy form disappear into the alleyway…  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
Somehow Nembus and Sian grew bolder with the images playing in their mind and slowly they began to narrate the visions.   
  
Sian: "The year I turned sixteen, my village was attacked by an army of humans. My father being a great warrior led our town into the fray with my mother at his side. I was told to stay behind, but I was too thirsty for a battle to stay put…"  
  
The young girl was older by three more rotations and laid flat on her stomach on top of a rooftop. Below in the village a vicious battle was taking place against angels and humans. Fire curled in battered buildings and smoke was pulled into the red sky. Sara shifted her bow as she reached in her quiver for an arrow. Aiming her weapon the youth released her arrow hitting her target sharply through his armor. Smirking the girl twirled her bow and readied another arrow.   
  
  
  
Sian: "Unfortunately, we lost the battle and I watched as groups of angels were gathered into the center of town. I alone was overlooked."  
  
  
  
The girl remained on the rooftop as flat as possible to keep from being seen. Several times men went under her spot and were never the wiser. Scanning the mass of men the youth tried to locate her family. It wasn't long before her father was pushed forward into the empty area of the center and placed before the commanding officer.   
  
  
Sara growled as she saw a blade be dug into her father's neck. Tensely she stood on the roof forgetting about her safety. Down below the leader snarled, "Where are the other Draconian villages, old man?!"  
  
  
Sara's father said nothing staying defiant. The commander was unimpressed, "Tell us where the queen has gone then?! Where is she hiding?!"  
  
  
  
Sian: "You see during this time of the war as a last resort, Queen Iris decided to retreat to the Mystic Valley in hope of regrouping her forces. No one knew of the Mystic Valley."   
  
  
Shakaku: "And all who approached the Mystic Valley and I would ward off. Making that a final option for them to leave the kingdom meant leaving their homelands in the hands of the humans."  
  
  
  
Sian: "Yet, at this moment of the war the Queen was merely shifting about throughout our boundaries helping with the fighting. Rarely was she at the palace. Battles were constantly fought and our armies had become scattered. No human dared to enter the very heart of the kingdom for it was well guarded and plus, you had several lines of villages to go through before you even reached the Queen."  
  
  
  
  
Sara's father squirmed under the sharp blade and growled, "I rather die then tell you!"  
  
  
Angry at the man's defiance the leader reared his sword and shouted, "Then so be it!"  
  
  
By this time Sara had had it! Her fingers clenched her bow dangerously and she swiftly leapt from the building shouting her warrior cry. Her shout caught the commander off guard and his strike came up short as he turned towards the noise, "What's that?!"  
  
  
The army of humans swiveled about at her approach and abruptly she released her wings gliding a few feet over their heads. In shock by her arrival the men were motionless until she neared their commander. The general lifted his sword, but Sara was quicker and released an arrow straight at his heart. Sadly, the girl was off by an inch and just grazed a lung. The man howled as he collapsed onto the ground.   
  
  
The second her feet touched down Sara swiftly tucked away her bow and pulled out a sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. Like the wind she rushed the group of humans striking down three males before the soldiers finally took action.  
  
  
They were all around her grabbing for her wings and trying to stab her with their weapons. Torchers (guns that shot out fire) were unwise to use against her because she was in the middle of the crowd. They would easily kill one of their own men. Nimbly launching into the air the girl streaked down like lightning stabbing a man hard in the chest with her dagger. Leaving the blade embedded in the falling corpse the youth pulled another dagger from her belt that was almost identical to the first.   
  
  
She had speed and fought with vicious attacks. Her evades were exceptional shocking the soldiers. How could a sixteen-year-old girl be so good at fighting? Landing back in the mist of the fighters Sara did an impressive twirl and kicked an attacker in the chest cracking ribs. This was her first battle with actual enemies and in her father's eyes she was doing very well… However, he noticed how outnumbered she was and the fact that she was slowing down. Sooner or later they would strike her down…  
  
  
Rearing the legendary warrior of the Draconian race released his wings hitting several men away from him. Sara quickly turned to her father as he shouted, "Run, Sara! Get away from here!"  
  
  
"But what about you?!" she cried desperately as she ran to him, unwilling to give up on her parent.   
  
  
"Go, Sara! Listen to your father!" he exclaimed frantically as he fought off several soldiers, "It's too late for me! Go and live out your days! Take revenge for our people!"  
  
  
Sara's eyes twinkled with tears as she stared at her father. Glancing around she noticed the multitude of fighter rallying and coming straight for her. There was no way she could defend herself from all of them. Whirling her face back to her father she saw him give a final plea, "GO!"  
  
  
She hesitated for a mere second as she shakily watched her father disappeared into the monstrous fray. Seeing the soldiers growing closer the girl quickly turned around and raced for the tree-line…  
  
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
  
  
Nicholas stood in the town square next to the center fountain. Around his neck was a rope tied so tight it nearly cut off his oxygen. A strong strip of fiber was tied around his wrists keeping his arms immobile. His clothes were tattered and tinted with blots of blood. He snarled as the holder of his bondage tugged on the rope while stepping before the crowd surrounding the two of them.   
  
  
Raising one arm over his head the man shouted, "I bring before you my people a wolf hidden amongst our flock. Nicholas, son of Trabet, is not truly human!"  
  
  
Mutters broke through the crowd and suspicious eyes stared at the youth who was no more than sixteen. The speaker smirked, "In fact this boy here is not even Trabet's son!"  
  
  
More words were passed between the people as tension mounted. Nicholas growled under his breath as he glared at his captor's back.  
  
  
  
Nembus: "For a long time my foster father kept the truth of my heritage hidden from the villagers, but one day I slipped up and someone witnessed my wings. For three years nothing happened until the war grew vicious and humans became savage against my kind. One day while I was running some last errands for my father in the village I was beaten and captured. In a matter of minutes the town was rallied and I was brought before them…"  
  
  
  
The speaker waved his free arm at the angle youth as he continued to shout, "Years ago I saw this boy jump from a rooftop to the ground which was a two hundred foot drop!"  
  
  
Anger began to simmer in the people's hearts as they began to put the puzzle together. Feeling the swell of victory in the air the man shouted dramatically, "Yes, my people. You have guessed why this boy who should be dead now stands before you with life running through his veins. It is because he had wings to glide him safely to the ground!"  
  
  
Cries suddenly burst through the crowd and fingers were pointed at the quiet youth. Nicholas took a step back feeling dread take hold. This crowd was really growing ugly. The captor lifted the rope into the air in a tight fist and shouted, "What should be done with him, my people?!"  
  
  
One within the crowd replied, "Stone him!"  
  
  
The teen flinched slightly at this and grew very nervous. He suddenly wished he could wake from this nightmare. Glaring at him people began to pick up rocks from off the ground around them. Nicholas struggled against his bondage trying to escape, but it was hopeless…  
  
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
Sara raced into the forest with some of the soldiers hot on her heels. Her tears trailed behind her sparkling the way to her. Though she could easily avoid them by flying away she feared their long distant weapons. Their guns were very accurate and she felt safer with close range battle. The men shouted at her tossing daggers and shooting arrows at her. Their guns were too heavy to use while running so the soldiers kept to their lighter weapons to Sara's liking.   
  
  
Glancing one last time behind her Sara dove into the brush of shadows losing her captors easily. The men raced through the vegetation only to halt a few yards into it.   
  
  
Where had the child disappear to?…  
  
  
Abruptly one of the men fell to the ground dead with an arrow heavily embedded in his chest. The soldiers whirled around wildly looking for their attacker. Only the sound of rustling animals and quiet breeze met their ears. Shadows and moonlight were the only things their pupils reflected. Slowly the soldiers placed their backs to each other with their guns ready all the while keeping their senses on the alert…  
  
  
This only frightened the men more. Silence only made them tenser and with each second their pounding hearts grew louder in their ears. Their weapons constantly edged this way and that looking for its hidden target.   
  
  
When the twig snapped one of the men lost it and fired wildly at the direction of the sound. As the fire blasts were shot off in one direction searing several large bushes a shadow raced towards the circle from the opposite direction. The men who had been facing the direction of the shadow before was now trying to calm down his trigger-happy friend. Occupied with the circumstances he never saw the dagger even before it slit his throat.   
  
  
Landing in the mist of them Sara knocked one of the males in the head with her bow knocking him out. Twirling around the girl counted who was left in a spilt second. There were three left. With perfect execution the skilled youth brought her foot beneath her opponent throwing him onto his back. Once he crashed onto the ground she quickly stabbed him in the heart killing him in seconds.   
  
  
The other two hurried to shoot her, but she released her wings and zoomed into the branches. Several leaves floated down and the men quickly cocked their guns into their shoulders and fired rapidly. Golden fireballs struck through the branches and several of the limbs crashed down around the soldiers marking the damage. Soon they stopped their firing to see if they had hit their attacker. The moonlight streamed through a small hole the men had created and washed over their still forms.   
  
  
Where was the girl?…  
  
  
Their answer was quickly given as she streaked out of another portion of the branches and kicked one of them square in the chest. Ribs could be heard snapping and then puncturing the left lung as the man fell. Twirling in mid-air Sara threw one of her daggers at the other man hitting him right in the heart. Landing on a bent knee the girl waiting for her corpses to land. The bodies fell to the ground with a 'thud' and Sara eyed her work sadly. She never had killed anyone before and yet it had come so easy to her.   
  
  
It usually was hard on a 'green' fighter when they made their first kill… and here she stood with five deaths on her hands and she wasn't even shaking…  
  
  
A moan caught the girl's attention and she swiveled her silver jewels towards the man she had knocked unconscious. Quietly she muttered, "Make that four deaths…"  
  
  
Walking to the groaning soldier Sara grabbed his collar and put her face into his angrily. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and she furiously shook him snarling, "Wake up, human!"  
  
  
The shaking must have done the trick for he soon opened his eyes fearfully at her and pleaded weakly, "Don't kill me, please! I have a wife and children!"  
  
  
Sara only grew madder at this and growled savagely, "And I had a father and a mother before you came here and destroyed my village!"  
  
  
The man's eyes grew wide with fright as he stared at the young girl who held his life in her young hands. Snarling like a wild dog Sara glared at her captive thinking over what she would do with him. It only took a few seconds to decide…  
  
  
"Because you showed my father no mercy" she exclaimed dramatically as she raised her dagger, "Then I won't show you any either!"  
  
  
With a flash of her dagger the point of blade came down…  
  
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
Nicholas tensed up as he saw the stones being pulled back.   
  
  
"STOP!" came a frantic shout from the crowd's bellows, "PLEASE, DON'T!"  
  
  
Out from the mass of people stumbled a man wearing fairly worn clothes with dirt staining the knees marking him as a hard labor man. His hair was a bit disheveled from his struggle to get to the front of the audience and once he came into the clearing their were many gasps.   
  
  
The beaten youth gave a weak smile as he whispered out his hope, "Father…"  
  
  
"Trabet!" cried the speaker disdainfully, "What are you doing?!"  
  
  
Swiftly the man leapt in front of his only child stretching out his arms crying, "I won't let you kill him!"  
  
  
Automatic cries came from the people as they lifted their hands grasping stones to shout:  
  
  
  
"He is one of them!"  
  
  
  
"The Draconian Demons are our enemies!"  
  
  
  
"We must kill them all before they can destroy us!"  
  
  
  
"What are you saying?!" Trabet shouting at his own people, "The Draconians have never done anything to us! They are a peaceful group of beings that have not once gone against our own race! Yet we are ready to slaughter them when they show they might be superior to us!"  
  
  
Sadly, his words fell on deaf ears and soon uproar came. Stones were hurled at the two males. Trabet being in front of Nicholas got the brute of the assault, but was only given minor injuries. Cries from the crowd erupted again as more rocks were flung at them:  
  
  
  
"How can you side with them?!"  
  
  
  
"If you side with them you are against us!"  
  
  
  
Trabet felt the pain of his villagers as the stones hit him hard. Behind him Nicholas watched in disbelief as his father sacrificed himself for him. Tears sprang from his eyes as he shouted desperately to his only living family, "No, Father! Don't do this!"  
  
  
The man didn't seem to hear his child as he shouted again at the violent humans, "The Draconians are not our enemies! My son is the proof! He has never harmed any one of us no matter our blood!"  
  
  
A heavy stone whizzed past the man's head and grazed his cheek pouring forth blood. Trabet dodged another rock making sure as it passed him that it didn't hit the youth behind him. Another larger stone came through the air and struck him hard in the chest knocking some of the air out of his lungs. Falling to one knee the man clutched his chest while taking small gasps. As another volley flew towards his son Trabet quickly jumped up shielded his boy from the violence.   
  
  
Blood began to trickle down his body, but he didn't care. He had to protect the only child he had ever took care of… For a long time the man had struggled with the boy's heritage. Several years after he and his wife had claimed the orphaned child as their own Trabet finally saw the wings protruding from his foster child's back. He had fought with the rage of burning in his human blood for several years,… but every time he saw the boy's face… he lost his burning rage and felt a gently fondness for the youth… With time that feeling grew into the love relationship of family members bringing him closer to Nicholas…  
  
  
Trabet learned that no matter who you were there was still a soul inside the body of an enemy. No matter what there could be good inside your enemy's heart. Watching over his son as the years progressed he decided it was time to tell Nicholas the truth. When he did reveal the heritage of his child Nicholas seemed unaffected by this. All his life he had been accepted by his parents as their own blood and humans had been kind to him, even though they were hostile towards Draconians. With the love of their family they grew closer forgetting the differences between them…  
  
  
That's why Trabet was willing to protect his son through this execution… willing to suffer through the pain they wanted to inflict on his son… because he loved him…  
  
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
  
  
Sian: "I remember very little of what happened after I killed those soldiers in the world… completing my first kills… My memory only started when I had stepped onto the red stained soil of my village…"  
  
  
  
The stars in the heavens were beginning to fade as Sara stepped out of the forest. The blue blackness receded to allow the golden colors of the dawn to envelop the sky. Sara stumbled towards the ruins that were once known as her home feeling numb as she walked. Her clothes were ripped in several places dotted with blood of her enemy and the soil of the earth. The only injury she wore was the sleep deprivation in her eyes.   
  
  
The coals simmered in the dawn and smoke curled from the remains of the town. The intruders were gone and the battle had ended finally,… but with a price… Laid sprawled out in the twist of the rubble were hundreds of bodies… From women to men… to elders to children… From parents to offspring… None had been spared… Only one had survived… and she had been destroyed, too…  
  
  
Sara walked through the town as if in a trance… Every face she saw was marked in her memory as she scanned the mass of bloody corpses… Faces of her dear friends and schoolmates didn't even make her wince… Her heart was dying… Coming to the center of the town she saw the array of twisting figures laid out of the ground. Amongst them laid the soul being she was searching for…  
  
  
Her father…  
  
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
  
  
Nicholas strained against his bondage screaming to his father desperately as he did. Trabet slowly fell back as the last of the bombardment ended… As he dropped to the ground he caught a glimpse of his son's face dripping with tears. As the internal bleeding took place inside his body killing him and causing him great pain the man whispered one final phrase that forever remained buried in the youth's heart, "I love you,… my son…"  
  
  
The body of the human crumbled onto the earth and the waves of stones came to a halt as the people stared at what they had done. One of their own laid dead on the ground because of them… The speaker dropped the rope in shock allowing the youth to loosen it into his escape.   
  
  
Nicholas threw down the rope frantically and raced for his father. Kneeling at the bloody form the youth gently took the man in his arms. Silently the audience watched still numb with the consequences. Bringing a hand to stroke the bloody face the youth whispered, "No…"  
  
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
  
  
As she walked towards the person she had always looked up to the girl felt her fatigue take over. Sara stumbled the rest of the way to her father and landed hard in the dirt yards away from his still form. Crawling the last few feet to his side the daughter of a mighty legend grieved for her father…   
  
  
Her shoulders began to shake gently as tears and sobs erupted from her body. She had waited till she had reached him to cry the tears she had held back when she had passed the forms of her love ones. Her young, yet bloody fingers, curled around the dead man's hand clenching it snuggly.   
  
  
Slowly Sara brought the palm of her father's hand to her face. She flinched at its coldness at first, but soon buried her teary eyes in the lines of blood. Tears dripped and mingled with the blood as she furiously searched for the life the hand once held. Gradually the hand slipped from her grasp falling dead to the owner's side. Letting the sea of salt droplets stream down her cheeks the girl lifted her head to the heavens that not glowed with gold colors of the dawn and cried out, "FATHER!"  
  
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
  
  
"FATHER!" Nicholas cried as clutched his dead parent to his chest. For seven years since his foster mother had died he had become extremely close to his father. His major dependence of life was clinging to his parent. As his age progressed his hold on the male figure of the family became less and less until he barely held the man's hand any longer… his fingers barely touched the other's skin… Unfortunately the moment the father began to be taken away from the youth Nicholas took hold of his parent's arm clinging to it as if it were its life jacket while he was left in the sea in the middle of a storm.   
  
  
As the crowd watched the boy embraced the dead corpse a round of silence came following by the deep sobs of the youth. Gradually his shoulders began to shake with sharp, jerky motions. With his head hanging down his bangs fell over his face blocking the view of his emotions from the crowd.   
  
  
When his sobs became dark laughter though the audience became very nervous shifting a few steps back. Slowly Nicholas lifted his eyes letting the people see his face. His eyes that had once been soft were sharp like daggers and burning with fire. As his fingers dug into the dead body of his dead family the youth whispered darkly, "For the murder of my father I shall claim justice!"  
  
  
  
Nembus: "In those few moments my heart shattered and my morality snapped in two…"  
  
  
  
Mysteriously a cold wind swirled around the boy and the father causing the world to flutter. The dust swirled around the youth in a majestic circle as Nicholas began to shout, "No more crimes will I let you commit! The race of humans is evil, barbaric people that shall be ELIMINATED!"  
  
  
Abruptly after he said those words the wind of cold air blast outwards in all directions with immeasurable force.   
  
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
  
  
Sara stood over her father and mother's graves numbly looking at them. The dawn had already come and gone and the barest twinkles of the twilight had begun. All that day the youth had spent burying her love ones living her parents as the last two. As she stood there she clutched her bow tightly in her fist. Quietly she turned away from the mounds she had created in the very heart of the destroyed town making sure to carve in the hardening clay the names of the two bodies left there. Heavily her foots fell as the moonlight began to cast its illumination on the exiting girl.  
  
  
Silently the girl fingered the weapons she had taken from the town's remains. A long sword was kept on the left side of her belt while two daggers were strapped to the crossing strap of her quiver going over her chest. Three other daggers were snug on the right side of her belt letting their hilts gleam. In a small pouch next to her scarab was a clutter of star shaped steel pieces that could fly through the air like frisbees cutting most objects with its sharp points and edges. Last was a pair of daggers tucked into holders on each boot she wore. Heavily armed and well train the girl was a perfect assassin, but more or less she was not. In her eyes she was the executioner,… the one who killed people for their crimes…  
  
  
  
Sian: "That day… a battle was fought in a small town,… but in the following day another similar battle was fought… a battle between an individual and their soul… I rushed into battle a mere girl,… but after the end of it all I walk out a war woman bent on taking revenge for the crimes against my people. That night, I became the Huntress… the one who preys on the darkness of others… and executes the criminals…"  
  
  
"With that lodged in my mind I disappeared into the shadows of the vegetation never to be seen for several years. It was then that I became the dark monster that roamed the royal forest, which stretched out many miles. I was know as the 'Shadow' who killed at such speed and surprise that you never got to see who was attacking you before it was too late. For two years I dwelt there slaughtering any humans that dare cross into my territory…"  
  
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
  
  
Nicholas stood in the center of the debris gazing over the destruction with a dark smirk. Nothing stood for at least ten miles for everything had been leveled in that radius by the dark wind that had suddenly struck out. All that was left was even rubble…  
  
  
Carefully the youth lifted himself onto his feet cradling his father's body in his arms. Firmly he walked out of the debris with a deep scowl marking his face. With the approaching night the man buried his father on a small hill on the outskirts of what use to be a town. Clutching his father's sword at his side the youth who was now a man left the scene with a dark heart.   
  
  
That was a day the humans created a second monster that would plague their lives…  
  
  
  
Nembus: "After that day I ran amuck murdering humans left and right. My soul sought for the revenge of my father's death and not a single day went by when I did not think of it. My own mind was tormented with the scene of my father dying slowly before the crowd. I traveled the globe searching out my enemies and slaughtering them as if they were nothing. With my killings my skill grew and soon I became a great, but deadly warrior…"  
  
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
  
  
A group of soldier burst through the vegetation disappearing into the ruff. Amongst them was a beautiful woman with long chocolate hair that was placed into a large bun with a single braid coming from the center of the tangled orb. All of the people there were dressed in white armor with silver mail and wore the golden emblem of the Draconians on their chests.   
  
  
With a roar another group enter the line of vision chasing after the white soldiers. These people were dressed in silver armor and mail with red trim and symbol of varies nations on their chests. It was another fight between the humans and the angels…   
  
  
The brunette angel woman who appeared to be the leader cried out for her group to scattered hoping to lose their enemies. Automatically the angel folk divided off with the woman going off with three soldiers. The humans quickly separated also showing they outnumbered the Draconians.   
  
  
Above a lone figure studied the way the groups went with eyes that twinkled in the shadows. A limb yawned as the being leapt to another tree disappearing into the depths of the dimness…  
  
  
The brunette leader glanced over her shoulder mentally counting off the men chasing her and her guards. Snarling she shouted to her second-in-command, "They outnumber us three to one, general."  
  
  
A blonde warrior with green eyes and scar on his cheek nodded as he raced through the forest, "Yes, that means we have little chance of surviving a fray. Hopefully we will lose a few of them before we reach the check point station."  
  
  
Lady Iris dodged a low limb before muttering, "Darn the humans for attacking us in the forest. If we had clear shot at the sky we might have been able to get high enough to escape their weapons, but the branches lie in our path. It takes to long to get by and sometimes one grows tangled amongst them. We must rely on our speed today."  
  
  
"Yes" nodded the general stumbling over a root a moment before regaining his footing, "Unfortunately, though the humans are not relatively fast they are more experienced to running along the earth especially in such tight areas."  
  
  
Suddenly the Draconians came into a small clearing where the branches block the sky, but the trunks gave enough room for them to span out. Queen Iris and her group raced for the other side, but were met with several soldiers in silver. Sliding to a stop the woman glared at her opponents on both side and growled at her lack of observation. Half of the humans that had been following them had circled in front of them.  
  
  
"Darn!" the royal hissed as the guards circled about her to protect their queen.   
  
  
The leader of the humans sneered at his catch and began to advance saying, "We have caught the Mighty Queen of the Draconians!"  
  
  
There were a few shouts of victory as the royal angel snarled, "We shall never surrender! I will fight to the death before I let you take me or my followers!"  
  
  
With a shrug the other leader replied, "So be it. I prefer killing you anyway."  
  
  
Slowly the humans began to advance and the angels shifted their weight as they took fighting stances, however both sides froze as a cry sounded in the forest air. All heads looked up as the warrior shout echoed in the corners of the vegetation.   
  
  
One of the human soldiers gave a low cry to his commander, "We should leave here, sir. This forest is said to be haunted."  
  
  
The leader snorted angrily at his fighter, "Keep your wits, soldier. That's just superstition. All that junk about the 'Shadow' is untrue."  
  
  
Even as he said those words though the commander clutched his sword a little tighter. All of the occupants of the clearing grew tense even after the cry faded into the background. Their eyes darted back and forth gazing deep into the shadows looking for the speaker.   
  
  
Abruptly a shadow darted from the treetops landing squarely between two of the humans. With graceful agility the blurry figure kicked one hard in the head knocking him out while then coming into a weird form of handstand to knock the other in the chin. Everyone gasped as they heard the man's lower jaw shatter. As both men flew through the air the attacker dashed back into the maze of branches and out of sight.   
  
  
The sides began to shake at the stranger's quick strikes watching the two men fall to the ground in pain. One of the humans cried, "It's 'Shadow'!"  
  
  
Snarling the commander snapped, "Shut up, man! Keep your sanity in check! If this 'Shadow' person is alive then he must be mortal! Surely we can take his very life!"  
  
  
Before anyone could reply to their leader the figure appeared again this time only a few feet away from the human commander. The man swung frantically with his sword, but the attacker was swift. Dodging the blade all together the stranger leapt over the man's head and used his back as a send off as the blur leapt towards the other silver soldiers. The men readied their weapons as the dark figure flew through the air on invisible wings. As she reached the peak of her jump she suddenly through back her arm releasing dozens of metal stars. The sharp discs whizzed through the air and embedded themselves in men's flesh easily with fatal consequences. Three fell dead.  
  
  
With that the stranger once again disappeared. The commander snarled as he saw that a fourth of his soldiers had been taken out in mere seconds. Darting his eyes every which way the man held his weapon readied. His men were becoming skittish as they nervously edged for the trees. Seeing their retreat the leader barked, "Hold your ground, men! If you want to survive you have a better chance here together or he'll pick us off one by one out in the forest!"  
  
  
One of the men who stood nearby hissed fearfully, "Pardon me, sir, but he's doing a pretty good job of that already."  
  
  
On the other side of the clearing the angels shifted tensely also eyeing for the attacker. The guards wondered if they would be struck next as they waiting for the next appearance of the stranger. The second-in-command quietly whispered over his shoulder, "Queen Iris, do you think it would be wise to escape into the forest now while the humans are distracted."  
  
  
The ruler narrowed her emeralds on the men ahead as she locked her jaw tightly, "No, I've heard stories of this being known as 'Shadow'. He is said to have dwelt here many years, but it has only been the last few rotations that he has killed all whose come into this section of the royal forest... I thought they were only stories…"  
  
  
Green eyes grew distant as she thought of the situation carefully, "To run from him will only attract him to us. For now he seems more interested in killing the humans. Besides if we should race into the trees he shall have the upper hand. I've heard he can race through the thicket faster then we can fly and from the looks of it his skill is very impressive. I'm sure he can fight very well in narrow places while we can barely hold our on. It's best to stay in the clearing…"  
  
  
"Should we attack it?" asked one of the other guards nervously.  
  
  
"No" Iris replied quietly, "Might make him switch his focus of violence onto us if we don't. Best sit and wait, but keep ready."  
  
  
Suddenly the figure dashed out of the underbrush startling the sides for they had thought the attacker was still in the treetops. Gracefully the stranger rushed the nearest human stabbing him in the chest. Leaving the blade in the silver soldier the blur ran towards the next victim slicing a deep gash across his chest with its sword. The soldier that had had his jaw shattered stumbled into a stand. With perfect execution the attacker flipped over the man landing just behind him. Before one could blink the man's throat was cut and the stranger gone.   
  
  
The commander growled as he saw the next group die. Angrily the leader shouted, "Blast it! Where are you?! What are you?!"  
  
  
A dark laugh echoed through the treetops causing a chill to run up the spine of each who heard it. With shadows plaguing the speaker's voice the stranger hissed, "I'm here… I'm here… Among my dwellings… I am the one known as 'Shadow' that hides in your fears and strikes out in your panic. Usually my prey is far clever than what is set before me today. Come now, general, try to stop me…"  
  
  
Another round of echoing laughter as the figure dropped from the heavy limbs and charged two soldiers. With a gleam of the stranger's weapons two daggers were quickly stabbed into the men's hearts. Twisting its body in the air the shadowy blur dug her heels into the man's shoulder. Before he fell flat on the ground the figure pushed off and crunched a heel into his chest. A sickening crunch of ribs erupted as one of the bones stabbed his heart.   
  
  
With a silent flip the stranger dove once again into the vines and branches disappearing. Glancing about you could see that there were only two humans and the commander left. Nervously the remaining soldiers shifted the weight on their feet while warily watching the darkness. Even the wind grew still as the tension grew. Where was he now?…  
  
  
Suddenly a figure deposited herself into the center of the clearing letting the barest hints of the moonlight touched her form. Vines and patches of vegetation could be seen worn over the stranger's clothes as the figure stood there. Body paint was marked all over her body and her face was shadowed. Who was this person?…  
  
  
In seconds the 'Shadow' was on the other side of the clearing with two dead soldiers at his feet. The figure was deep in the shadows when she turned to face the only remaining human. The commander gasped and began to step back. Now what?…  
  
  
Before the human could take a mad dash for the trees Shadow spoke darkly, "If you dare to run, general, I suggest you don't for I will not let you escape…"  
  
  
Glaring at his mysterious attacker the commander shouted in a rage, "Then fight me, 'Shadow,' and let me see your true skill!"  
  
  
A smirk came on the hidden figure's face before she suddenly disappeared. She moved so fast that she almost was invisible to the naked eye, yet you could here the wind whistle as she sped through the clearing. Suddenly she was behind him and on reflex he swept his sword backwards. A gleam of silver and Shadow's sword locked with the officer. They shoved against each other for a second before the stranger backed off making the general stumble forward.   
  
  
Leaping into the moonlight the figure suddenly allowed the illumination of the night to unmask herself. One could see that the being was actually female. Covered in green rags that were too small for the stranger the figure had vines intertwined around her limbs. Mud and green paint was pasted to her skin with black lines drawn under both of her silver eyes. A fur from some beast was draped over her back with part of it constructed into a pair of boots. Daggers were tucked in several leather scarabs over her body and she wore a large quiver that was closed shut for now with a small rope. A sword, metal stars, and a bow were the last of her weapons. While she hung in the air for that brief moment she looked much like a jungle hunter or wild girl.  
  
  
In that small fraction of a second the general's eyes widen with surprise as he whispered, "You're a woman!…"  
  
  
Sara released a warrior cry as she flew down from the air. Too stun by the new fact the commander was unable to block her attack in time. It didn't matter she wasn't trying to kill him with the attack. Sweeping her blade mystically his own sword flew from his hand landing somewhere in the shadows. Next came a sharp heel to his right shoulder making him twist and fall on his face. Sara narrowed her eyes on the man's back before once again moving faster than one could see. Soon she held the man's collar in a tight fist and as she held him just high enough so his feet couldn't touch the ground. Snarling like a wild animal the forest woman threw a punch at his face and he flew back as she let go of his collar.   
  
  
Time slowed for a split second as the soldier of high status fell. To all who saw the event were unable to see the woman move, but if one could control time and slow the speed a bit you would have seen something miraculous. As the man fell at an extremely slow rate Sara moved to his side swiftly at a much higher rate of speed. With a gentle twirl of her body the woman delivered a heavy kick to his back sending him flying once again, this time forward.   
  
  
The angels blinked as they watched the man be punch in one direction and suddenly fly towards the other direction. Each guard gaped as they saw the woman blur race throughout the clearing nearly losing sight of her one or more time. Queen Iris who stood behind her three chosen warriors watched over their shoulders with her emeralds narrowing, almost as if she could see everything that was happening.  
  
  
Sara took her placed in front of the man flying towards her and took a step to one side. As his slow form began to pass her she brought an elbow into his stomach knocking him to the ground. There he laid in a fetal position coughing rapidly. Thunderclouds flickered in the woman's hard eyes as she glared down at him. Her fingers tightened around the hilt of her sword as she raised it in the air.   
  
  
The commander frantically coughed out, "No, please!--*cough*-- Mercy, I beg you!"  
  
  
A hard growl came Sara as she slightly eased up. Angrily the wild girl snarled, "Did you show mercy when you attacked this group?! Or when your kind leveled Draconian cities?!"  
  
  
He looked up weakly at his attacker with pain etched in his expression, but she didn't quit; in fact she began to shout out, "You invaded town after town burning down homes and murdering poor innocent people. You and your kind have slaughtered hundreds in the last three years alone though the war has started long before! The body count has gone beyond our perspective! How many more must suffer before you show us mercy?!"  
  
  
Saying nothing the general just stared up at his opponent unable to say anything. Tensing up again Sara proclaimed sharply in a phrase similar of which she had spoken years ago, "You have not once shown mercy on the Draconians thus I show you none either!"  
  
  
With a shout of effort the blade came down and the commander cried out in fear.   
  
  
"WAIT!" came a shrill voice.  
  
  
The point of the mighty sword came to a mere inch before the man's nose as Sara looked over at the speaker. The young queen stood in front of her guards now after she had pushed them out of the way to stop the forest woman. Iris quietly said to Shadow, "Please, spare him…"  
  
  
For a second the wild woman could only stare at the royal…  
  
  
"What?!" Sara shouted after she had come over her shock, "You want me to let this scum live even though he and his kind are the direct cause for this war?!"  
  
  
Closing her eyes silently the royal whispered, "Yes…"  
  
  
The forest warrior snarled angrily as she glared down at her prey, "Why?! By all rites this man should have his throat slit, his blood drained, and his flesh left for the birds to pick at!"  
  
  
"Perhaps" Queen Iris spoke wisely, "But I will not allow this to go further. I will not let you or my kind go down to the humans' level. We shall show mercy when they do not."  
  
  
Sara angrily hissed, "I have learned, lady, that it's an eye for an eye. I slaughter every human for every Draconian that was killed."  
  
  
"You twist words, stranger" replied Iris sharply, "That ancient phrase means that for every strike you get offer your opponent another strike at you for if you lash out you only become what they are. Do not succumb to the hate in your heart."  
  
  
"Sorry" replied the woman mysteriously in a low voice, "But you're too late for that."  
  
  
Iris quickly begged, "Than do this on the request of a Draconian. I ask you to spare him for me."  
  
  
Sara twitched momentarily caught between decisions. She could not back down from murdering him for just any one,… but for a Draconian… the queen… just maybe… Gradually the female backed off the fallen man with an angry growl. Weakly the general stumbled to his feet and raced towards the trees disappearing in the darkness. For a few minutes Sara quickly tuned in the man footsteps making sure he was leaving and not returning to attack. After his steps grew so distant in her ears that she had to strain to hear them she turned to the four angels. They stared at one another curiously before Sara turned away and headed towards one of the dead soldiers.   
  
  
"Who are you?" demanded the second-in-command sharply as he eyed the woman as she pulled her dagger from the corpse's chest.   
  
  
"Does it matter?" Sara replied uninterestedly as she proceeded to another dead body to retrieve another dagger. The blood of their enemies dripped from the blade and the girl began to rub dirt over the dagger rubbing off the red on it.   
  
  
"It matters" the queen spoke quietly, "I could jail you or possibly punish you for the things you've done today."  
  
  
Sara laughed, a real laugh, before chuckling, "You would jail a woman who saved all your lives?… Besides, milady, do you think you could even catch me."  
  
  
The two females stared at one another for seconds before the younger woman of the forest whispered, "My name is Shadow."  
  
  
"Your true name?" Iris claimed sarcastically as her emeralds caught on the moonlight. The girl shifted stiffly as she sized up the group. She really didn't enjoy becoming personal with these strangers no matter who they were. Fidgeting occasionally as she eyed them Sara began to drift towards the trees.  
  
  
"Please, don't leave!" cried Iris as she realized what the woman was doing, "I want to know who you are."  
  
  
Hesitating for only a mere breathe Sara raced into the forest vanishing in seconds…  
  
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
  
  
A camp of soldiers was out in the middle of the field at night. Rays of the moon blended with the illumination of the fires set out the tents. The humans laughed heartily as they ate their suppers forgetting the war for a moment. Shadows danced with the flickering flames along the creamy tent flaps. Only a scant few of the military residing there (only the highest commanding ones) were occupied in the main tent discussing war tactics and strategies.   
  
  
On the roll of the field where the darkness bordered stood a lone figure almost invisible to the world. The guards on watch never noticed the stranger as they gazed over the land lazily. Silently the figure stepped forward as suddenly a monstrous wind blew across the field. The abrupt force of air snuffed out the numerous fires startling the men into tense surprise.   
  
  
Soldiers swore loudly and others fearful warnings of superstitious curses as the field grew dark. Only the rays of the moon lit the land forcing the men to slowly regain their sight. Abruptly the leaders burst from their tent as the wind grew a bit stronger. The force of air was so powerful that several soldiers fell to the ground as tents were swept into the sky. Howls of astonishment were heard as the dark figure was suddenly noticed.   
  
  
It was a young man with dark garments over him. Heavy ebony armor draped over his body gleamed in the starlight marking his strength. Only some of the strongest men could wear such weighed down armor. Spiky ebony hair reached down to his shoulders and swayed in the wind nimbly like razors. Empty eyes of pure hatred burned in the reflection of the moon. In one hand was a glorious sword that was marked with various symbols on its hilts; all of which were Draconian.   
  
  
One of the men catching sight of the symbols quickly cried, "He's Draconian!"  
  
  
Cries of astonishment quickly came and the crowd grew tense. This was their target: the angel people who were considered demons to most of Gaea. For years these people had been the cause of a war;… at least in the humans' eyes. The men snarled as the figure began to stride towards them. Angrily soldiers rushed him feeling nothing, but rage for the accused monster. Weapons were raised violently as the army surged forward.   
  
  
Yet, as the dozens of warriors charged towards him the stranger did not flinch. He seemed unafraid of the approaching danger. His eyes of darkness suddenly narrowed and momentarily glowed soft lavender before the wind grew unexpectedly fierce. The currents of air were so powerful that it threw half the crowd back from him and into the heavens the remaining tents standing went. Sharp stakes that had held the tents into the ground became suddenly airborne flying at the soldiers dangerously. With a flick of the stranger's wrist the wind's currents changed directions. Abruptly the air twirled around the pointed stakes sending the deadly weapons at several humans. Cries came as flesh was punctured and men died. Slowly the crowd was cut in half…  
  
  
Gradually the shadowy figure of the night made it to the large audience with his blade tightly clasped in his hand. The men grew tense as the wind swirled as gentle as a breeze now. The leaders of the infantry suddenly shouted, "Attack!"  
  
  
There was, but a few seconds of hesitation before the men roared with rage for the death of their comrades. Charging the crowd surged forward on the lone man, not even making the stranger flinch in fear. The invader's eyes flickered lavender and an abrupt air pocket knocked the front line back twenty feet taking several of the other soldiers behind them along. Tensely the man stood knowing now he would have to resort to more physical fighting.   
  
  
His blade twirled once as he came into a fighting stance. Tonight there would be many deaths,… but not one would be his…  
  
  
With agile grace and powerful strength the invader dove into the chaos of soldiers striking them down wildly and swift. In minutes a full dozen was laid out on the ground motionless in their own blood. The man was quick and when he struck he made the blow fatal. He knew when to strike… how to strike… and how to evade… It's like the old saying goes… Fly like a butterfly and sting like a wasp…  
  
  
Before the delicious rays of the morn reached the highest peak of Gaea the whole camp was left in waste. The only survivor of the battle was the single being who had started the fray… Nicholas…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~That's it?! Isn't there more to Nembus and Sian?! You bet there is! There was so much to include in their story that I had to continue it in another chapter. Any way in the next part of our story Sian reveals how she first met Nembus and how she became so close to Queen Iris. Also the friendship of our two warriors is suddenly put under the microscope as the group realizes there more between them then one could ever surmise! Next chapter I hope to get out in the next week -- "Chapter 24: First Sight"~  
  
  
~PLEASE I BEG YOU ALL WHO READ THIS STORY OF MINE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I KNOW RIGHT NOW IT'S KINDA BORING, BUT I PROMISE IT'S GOING TO GET EXCITING AFTER THIS NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!~ 


	24. First Sight

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
~Man, this is another super long chapter, but ever detail in this story I feel is necessary. Besides its really good!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 24: First Sight  
  
  
  
~~~ Persecution War: Draconian Castle ~~~  
  
The royal woman glanced over the papers sprawled over her large handcrafted desk wearily, not enjoying the work at all. She had been staring at the parchments for hours studying Gaea's forces. Glances out her pair of glass doors she noticed the stars were heavy in the ebony velvet with the moon at its highest peak. Already half of the night was gone. Sighing heavily the queen turned back to her work.   
  
  
There was little time for any sort of peace nowadays… She was constantly busy helping with small battles, training her daughter in royal issues, and strategizing an entire war! Rarely did sleep come to play in her life anymore. Queen Iris had come to just having five hours of sleep a day and being able to stretch her energy.   
  
  
Checking to see if her lantern would need more oil the woman thought of her family. Tonight she would sleep alone again for her husband was out on the countryside checking over the borders' forces. It would be several days before he would return. Lady Rachelle was off in her room long into her dream world. Servants had been dismissed for the night and guards laid on the castle walls. Her people were tucked away into the twilight…  
  
  
A sudden chill ran over the woman and Lady Iris turned to see her glass doors slightly ajar with their curtains fluttering mildly.   
  
  
'Latch must have been loose…' thought the queen as she rose from her seat and crossed the large bedroom. As she did this you could fully view the display of the chamber. Richly furnished with handcrafted wood and dazzling crystal the room seemed to pride itself with its beauty. Flowers rubbed off a beautiful aroma and silk fell from the walls and around the large king-size bed of plush feather pillows.   
  
  
Silently the queen closed the doors and latched them back before securing the lock on the pair with a soft click. Checking over the pair of doors making sure it was secure the queen turned around and gasped. There lying casually on her bed was none other than the forest woman known as Shadow. With knees in the air and laying back on her elbows the female appeared to have no respect for the noble before her.   
  
  
"You can call off the search" the invader replied smoothly while glancing over the bedroom.   
  
  
The queen relaxed immediately realizing whom it was and asked innocently, "What do you mean?"  
  
  
Rolling her eyes Sara replied a bit harshly, "I know about the search you put out on me, lady. It's hard not to notice a bunch of Draconians rummaging through my forest."  
  
  
Slowly sitting up the stranger replied coolly, "You have been looking for me for nearly a month now. Well, your search is over for I am before you. Now tell me… what do you want?!"  
  
  
Calmly a pair of emeralds stared at the aggravated forest warrior as the royal replied, "Tell me who you are…"  
  
  
Sara stared at the noble somewhat surprised before huffing, "You went through all the trouble of looking for me to find out that?"  
  
  
Lady Iris was motionless as the silver jewels of the female's eyes caught green ones. Sighing harshly Sara pushed off the bed and crossed the room before turning back around. Silently the warrior paced with only the shuffle of fabric in both women's ears. It could be easily seen that Sara was uneasy about discussing herself.  
  
  
Maybe an indirect approach was better thought the queen. Iris calmly glanced over at the glass doors and asked, "How did you get past the guards?"  
  
  
Carefully Sara's silver eyes darted towards the noble before resuming her pacing, "All Draconians have special gifts as you know. Mine is speed beyond measure. Getting past your soldiers were easier than you could imagine."  
  
  
Raising her arms to show a bit of muscle the warrior continued boasting, "But even if I didn't have speed, lady, I could have easily gotten passed your guards."  
  
  
"You think so?" the queen smiled softly as she eyed a woman who had the pride of a young child, "How do you imagine you would have gotten passed?"  
  
  
Swirling around with a smirk Sara proclaimed, "I descend from a family of legendary warriors. I myself have already claimed a legendary life as the Shadow. I cannot be stopped."  
  
  
"You seem so sure of yourself" commented the other woman, "Why do you hate the humans though?"  
  
  
"Well, I--" Sara's silver glints grew wide and she snarled angrily as her whole body grew tense. The beautiful queen's smile fell as she realized suddenly that she had possible asked the wrong question. The forest female brought her hands into a fighting stance growling, "You tricked me! You tricked me into speaking!"  
  
  
Queen Iris abruptly fell backwards onto the floor and soon found the woman pinning her down with a dagger to her royal throat. Wild fury simmered in the warrior's eyes of silver as she snarled dangerously in the noble's face, "I should kill you for tricking me like that!"  
  
  
"But you won't…" whispered the royal coolly.   
  
  
Sara only grew more infuriated by this and pushed the dagger harder into the woman's neck nearly shouting, "I have slain soldiers before your eyes and you doubt I will kill you! WHY?!"  
  
  
The royal gave a knowing smile as she gasped against the sharp blade, "Because there is goodness in your heart…"  
  
  
Silver eyes became shadowed and the warrior seemed as if she wasn't focusing on the noble in her clutches, but beyond her in another realm. Lowly in a remembering voice Sara whispered, "Do not believe that for whatever goodness was in my heart died years ago…"  
  
  
"Sorry" the other woman replied calmly, "but I can't believe that…"  
  
  
Burning fire snapped into melting silver as the forest woman snarled back into reality, "How can you?! I am a monster bred in the belly of hatred for humans! I live in darkness and fight that defy my kind or me! Years have I laid in misery destroying the very heart of my soul killing humans by the hundreds!"  
  
  
Clutching the hilt of her dagger more tightly the warrior shouted furiously, "And yet you believe that there is a heart within this burnt corpse!"  
  
  
Softly the emerald-eyed queen replied, "Yes…"  
  
  
Suddenly a wave of light poured over both of the women startling to look over at the open bedchamber doorway where a silhouette stood creating a small shadow at the two's feet. In the blink of an eye only Queen Iris remained on the floor with her glass doors once again open. The soft blue curtains shuffled a bit with a sudden breeze as the figure at the door stepped into the room.   
  
  
"Mother?!" exclaimed Princess Rachelle as she knelt beside her mother, "Are you hurt?! Where is that woman?!"  
  
  
"Clam down, Rachelle" the woman coaxed as she hurried to her balcony. Both of the royals leaned against the railing of the structure searching the grounds with their eyes. There was no sight of the warrior and the guards on the grounds seemed unaware there had been a breach.  
  
  
Iris looked up at the stars tenderly as her daughter looked at her strangely. A soft breeze wisped by tingling their skin and lifting their silky locks. Coughing lightly the princess asked, "Who was that mother?"  
  
  
Slowly the queen brought her gaze to lie on the horizon as if out there was the knowledge of the universe. Quietly she spoke to her daughter in a low whisper of wisdom saying, "She is a lost child."  
  
  
Rachelle snorted angrily making herself seem less like a princess, "You always speak in riddles, mother."  
  
  
"Perhaps" muttered the older woman, "For now leave her alone, Rachelle. She will do no harm to me."  
  
  
Again the princess snorted, "Mother, forgive me for doubting you, but I saw how friendly she was when I walked in. For Joutei's sake! She had a dagger to your throat!"  
  
  
Iris shrugged as she stepped back into her bedroom. Tiredly the queen sank into one of her large chairs saying, "That means nothing, daughter. For what little I gather she had a hard life causing her to be outwardly suspicious and even violent. I want to know more about her, but her shell is hard."  
  
  
"If she comes back perhaps she might kill you" warned the youth as she clutched her wispy nightgown and knelt at her mother feet, "I cannot bare to lose you, mother."  
  
  
Stroking her daughter's hair affectionately the royal woman replied, "I know, Rachelle, but I must know more about this woman. Her own self is torturing her soul and it hurts me to see it. Her eyes speak of torments that chill my bones. I must help her…"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Draconian Borders~~~  
  
The dark figure raced across the large field dogging the arrows shot at him. Growling he looked behind him counting what was left of his attackers. There were twenty on the front lines, but there had to be at least thirty more behind them. Cursing for his foul luck the warrior ran for the borderline of his people's country. At the very edge of the royal land stood a dark forest that shadows the darkness. Through the branches and brush you could see another world of nightmares and foreboding dangers.  
  
  
Smirking Nicholas knew the humans would not follow him in. The royal forest was considered haunted by some being that killed all who trespassed. Humans had been even more afraid of the forest since a group had gone in and only one survived, the general. Personally Nicholas could care less about some lame superstition. If this creature or being was real he was confident that he could stop it.   
  
  
With a spurt of energy the man shortened the distance between him and the dark wilderness gaining a few feet between him and the soldiers. Behind him a man cried, "Don't let him get to the forest!"  
  
  
Smirking Nicholas unfurled his wings and glided over the remaining space towards escape. His angelic winds grazed the green countryside just before he dove into the dark brush disappearing from sight. The fleet slowed to a halt several yards outside the border studying the menacing vegetation. You could almost hear the sound of evil voices whispering curses and foreboding dangers. Such darkness poured off the trees that the men shuddered. One of the soldiers huffed beneath his breath, "If we're going in that forest I think I might retire from service about now."  
  
  
Nicholas had been right. None of the soldiers were willing to go in that god-forsaken place. The warriors began to shuffle back while at the head of the crowd the general stood scowling at the forest. His hard eyes never left the woody terrain as his men began to slowly dessert their task. Angrily the officer turned around shouting, "We will not leave like whimpering pups with tails between our legs!"  
  
  
"But, commander" cried one of the men, "What use is it now? We have already lost him and beside it is known that some of the most dangerous creatures live in this forest!"  
  
  
"Yea" shouted another soldier, "He'll be long dead before he even leaves that dark wilderness!"  
  
  
The general stared at the group thinking hard about the matter. If they left without knowing if he was dead and their leader found out they would lose their lives definitely. Personally, though, the general was just as frightened as the forest as they were. Nodding the commander shouted, "Alright, back into formation! We're leaving him to the torments of the forest! Back to camp!"  
  
  
Within the shadows of the black wilderness Nicholas watched the league of soldiers march off. Smirking the man muttered, "Cowards."  
  
  
If he had wanted to he could have blown his powers at them, but it was foolish. His powers of controlling the currents of air could do great things if he concentrated on a single object, liking ripping it apart, but when you had to focus on dozens at once… it was darn near impossible to do anything other than give them a small shove.   
  
  
Turning around the warrior looked deep into the wilderness that was so feared. Already his ears could catch the sound of animals scurrying in the blackness. Part of him wanted to leave this behind, but he was too filled with pride to just turn around and exit.   
  
  
'I shall be the first to go into this forest of doom and live' thought Nicholas warily.   
  
  
His eyes glinted with the thoughts of fame it might bring him… well small fame… Most likely no one would care at this time. Possible small towns would praise him, but that's all. Shrugging the man walked off into the darkness letting the world of doom swallow him into their realm.   
  
  
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
  
  
Sara leapt through the branches as silently as one could be. Her only trace was the movement of branches and gush of wind trailing her. Half the time her power of speed was involved, but sometimes she relied on her slower pace hoping to heighten her abilities. Her hair whipped in her face dancing before her emeralds. Angrily she snarled as it blocked her eyes time and again. She wondered if leaving her long hair free was wise.   
  
  
Silently she landed with knees bent on one of the strong branches and grasped the limb in both hands. With her knees jutting out she looked like some form of primate. Carefully she straddled the branch between her legs. Locking her ankles together she let her body swing over the side and hang her upside down. Her hands automatically reached for the limb as her silver eyes darted this way and that. To just anyone the forest looked like an disarray of trees and brush mingling together in walls that held no road out, but to Sara she could see small paths here and there were most beings would travel through. Every blade of grass she knew and could tell when someone had been by from the way it bent.   
  
  
The forest woman frowned as she felt her mind screaming at her. Her ears pricked at the sounds of the forest knowing something wasn't right. The birds' gentle chatter was a little more rapid then usually and the sound of the large predators (like wild cats and boars) were mulling around the edge of her wilderness, near the border.   
  
  
'Strange' she thought silently as she stared at the direction she guessed where the disturbance was located, 'but the creatures never act this way… unless… someone has trespass. Could Queen Iris have sent another search group? Or could it be humans?'  
  
  
Slowly warmth enveloped the maiden as she thought of the possibilities. Her heart pounded in her ear and Sara's eyes widened unable to believe her heart still beat. Something out there was drawing her… Something her soul was demanding she saves…   
  
  
"Go…" whispered the wind in her ear like the sound of a soft, male's voice, "Save him…"  
  
  
"Who?" she whispered back to the breeze feeling herself already respond to the call. The angel was brought into another world feeling her soul burn with something she had forgotten for many years… love…  
  
  
Her eyes widened as she felt a frantic urge to get there. With a gentle flip Sara landed back in the branches before diving at full speed into the vegetation. With grace like a deer the woman flew over the roots and bushes rushing past multiple trees. Soon she disappeared lost in the speed of her powers. The world was a blur of green and black swirling in her vision, but luckily for her the brain within her skull could break down the sight. Her mature mind could barely take in the images showered down on her brain when she raced like this. When she raced through narrow areas where things could jump out at you at any moment it took all she had to keep from running into them.   
  
  
Slowing down the woman leapt back into the branches and went the rest of the way though the treetops…  
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
  
Nicholas glanced over his shoulder again and noticed for the fifth time the pair of glowing eyes of gold that were following him through the vegetation. These eyes that glowed in the darkness had come with the night. Feeling a need to disappear the man walked a little faster through the forest. His warrior skills were peaking right now as he made his way through the shadows. His senses were screaming at him about danger urgently crying for him not to let his guard down.   
  
  
Coming to a halt in a tiny clearing the man studied the dark vegetation nervously. More eyes appeared in the shadows making him even more unease. What kind of animals exactly lived here?  
  
  
A sudden twitch from the branches caused the warrior to stiffen and glare above him. For a mere moment he could have sworn he saw a shadow within the twisted limbs. His sensitive hearing caught the sound of hooves shuffling outside the range of light that was visible through the treetops. Several times he caught the sound of a low growl and more shuffling. He was in a bad spot. It seems that several predatory creatures were here at once as if they had all become aware of his trespassing on their forest.   
  
  
Grabbing his sword the man let his blade gleam in the moonlight. Angrily the man growled, "Come get me you dumb beasts and I will slit everyone of your throats!"  
  
  
Suddenly the creatures began to advance on threat letting the rays of the moon hit them and reveal what they were. The lead beast looked much like a wolf except it was a night blue with lighter blue zebra-like stripes and had a long wispy tail. Another type was a strange kind of feline of four foot gold that had extremely large ears that had whiskers poking from the tips and spiky fur tuffs that ran along its spine. The last kind of beast was a black boar like being with large sharp tusks and red glowing eyes. Each was accompanied by several more of their kinds as they circled Nicholas.  
  
  
The man swallowed a small lump as he realized how dangerous this was. He possible could escape the wolves and boars by jumping into the branches, but it seemed pretty obvious by the felines' huge claws that the cat-like creatures could climb trees. Going into a fighting stance the warrior decided he would just have to rely on his abilities as a warrior and a Draconian.  
  
  
"Fight me" the dark male roared, "if you dare!"  
  
  
That's all it took. In seconds the lead wolf was airborne going straight for the warrior's throat. Fortunately, when Nicholas opened his eyes he saw the wolf had mysteriously been knocked to the ground. Standing in front of the man now was a young woman with long brunette hair that reached halfway down her fur cape. Nicholas gapped at her surprised by her wild beauty, but more surprised that she had saved his life.   
  
  
The creatures surrounding the two angels suddenly went in an uproar howling and squealing loudly. Nicholas grew tense again as he felt they might attack again. Glancing at the woman he noticed she was fairly relaxed with her eyes set on the shadowy predators. Nicholas shook his head as he felt his skull tingle suddenly.  
  
  
"Shadow!" came a dark hiss from within the void of blackness.  
  
  
"Shadow!" exclaimed another more rough voice.  
  
  
Nicholas wildly whipped his head several ways looking for the speakers, but finding none. Who was that? Where were they?  
  
  
"Give him to us, Shadow" hissed a female voice darkening with desire for blood, "He is our prey."  
  
  
"Yes," barked another one, "We shall rip the flesh from his back and devour his muscles. His blood shall drip from our fangs and our bellies will be full."  
  
  
Slowly Nicholas set his eyes on the creatures before him. Watching them he noticed they were near perfectly still now. Abruptly the tingling inside the man's skull increased as the voices spoke again.  
  
  
"GIVE HIM TO US!" one cried desperately, his voice filled with emptiness, "Our stomachs are now empty cages needing to be filled!"   
  
  
"Quiet" the female hissed dangerously. Nicholas stared at the female confused as to how these beings could talk and why they spoke to her as if she were some respected leader. Stepping forward the man tried to get a better view of her face and nearly gasped. The vision he saw was beautiful. This woman though rough and slightly dirty from camouflage paint and mud was gorgeous. There were sparks in her eyes and her body was well figured with some tone muscles that were not too bulky for her feminine appearance. In his eyes she was an exquisite creature.   
  
  
Gradually his body warmed with emotions he thought he never would feel again. Deep swirls of something in his soul took hold. What was it?…  
  
  
Her rough, but silky voice cut into his thoughts as she growled, "I am master of this forest and you know my laws."  
  
  
"Yes, yes," cackled one of the cat-beasts in the minds of the angels, "We know your laws quite well and the punishment for those who do not follow them, but in all rights his hide is ours, is it not? He's human and you say we must either slaughter their kind or bring word of them to you so you may kill them. You prefer the latter and give great reward for information."  
  
  
"Of course" replied the forest angel, "But you have no claim on his flesh, for he is Draconian."  
  
  
"Draconian" came several voices in disbelief, defeat, and even anger, "He can't be Draconian."  
  
  
"I am" Nicholas exclaimed furiously feeling this information might save his life, "I was raised around humans, but have blood of the angels."  
  
  
"Wretched luck" growled a wolf as he eyed his meal vanishing, "Your flesh looks very tender."  
  
  
One of the boars angrily stomped a sharp hoof squealing, "I will not accept he is Draconian until I see his wings!"  
  
  
Silently Sara turned to the male and found herself rather intrigued by his appearance. He wore black armor over dark purple clothes and he had ebony hair and eyes. Strange… She had never known a person with solid black eyes… Checking him over in her great speed so he wouldn't notice she could tell he was very muscular. His dark tone skin made him rather appealing, but she soon ignored this and returned to normal speed. Soon their eyes locked…  
  
  
In a stern whisper the woman ordered, "Show your wings, or you die by their teeth or by my hands."  
  
  
It was a half threat- half order, which the warrior could not refuse. Backing a foot away from the woman the man began to play with his armor. His armor that covered his back had three sections leaving two large openings in the back. This allowed his wings to unfurl during battle. It was common trait that all Draconian armor had. In seconds a pair of glowing limbs burst outwards and pushed back the darkness with a soft glow that almost all Draconian feathers had in the dark.   
  
  
Sara smirked at the proof and turned to the predators saying haughtily, "There is your proof, now go before I skin one of you."  
  
  
Growls of defeat came from the throats of the wild creatures before they turned tail and disappeared into the darkness. At the sight of their retreat Nicholas retracted his wings and eyed the woman. Who was she? A more disturbing question suddenly came to his mind. Was she even Draconian? Or could she possible be human?   
  
  
Narrowing his dark orbs on her back as she watched her followers leave he surmised that most likely a human would not have tried to save his life just now. Especially if they had already known he was Draconian.   
  
  
As the beauty turned to him Nicholas couldn't help, but ask, "How did you know?"  
  
  
Sara stared at him in silence carefully studying his eyes. Those dark eyes of blackness that held no bright colors to contrast his pupil from the rest of his gleaming orbs. They intrigued her, yes, but there laid something within them that actually seemed to warm her. Blinking a few times the woman pushed away the feeling and quietly responded to his question, "The back of your armor shows you are Draconian."   
  
  
Turning away the war woman began to stride off into the vegetation leaving him behind. For a second he watched her leave before hurrying to follow. Something about this woman drew him to her… He had to discover more about her…  
  
  
Coming to stand beside her as they walked he stared at her through the corners of his eyes. Her beauty caught his focus as he watched the sunspots frequently sweep over her profile. Every now and then she would glance at him as if to check he was still there. Before long she growled angrily and snapped, "Well, what do you want?"  
  
  
Snapping awake from his daydream Nicholas asked any question he could think of. Frantically he asked, "What were those creatures back there? And why did they listen to you?"  
  
  
Sara glanced at him through a suspicious glare wondering why he was so interested in such a matter. Lowly in an obvious voice of suspicion she said, "They are creatures that live here. When I moved into this forest I quickly showed them I would either slaughter them or master them. In a short time they learned who was in control and have come to respect me over the years. I do not enjoy holding a threat over their heads, but half the time it is necessary for my survival."  
  
  
"How can they speak to us?" he asked glancing back to see a few shadows drift behind them in the shape of the creatures he last seen. They probably were curious about him.  
  
  
"They are not dumb beast like you think" she replied coolly as she continued onward, "Like most of Gaea's creatures they have intelligence. Most of the animals here can speak telepathically. It was one of the way I first communicated with them about who would be in charge in this forest."  
  
  
Turning to stare back at her Nicholas asked bluntly, "Are you Draconian?"  
  
  
Smirking at him in amusement she smarted, "If I wasn't do you think I still would have save you?"  
  
  
Nicholas gave no answer as he continued to stare at her. Soon she faced away from him and kept silent as they walked, but it wasn't long before he asked another question. Curiously he asked, "Who are you exactly?"  
  
  
Her silver eyes snapped a little wider with fire before they simmered to a small smolder. Nicholas realized quickly that she did not like to speak about herself much. Sara gave him a small glare before replying in a sharp voice, "I am known as Shadow who haunts this forest and kills all who trespass here."  
  
  
"All except Draconians" commented Nicholas as his own eyes formed a suspicious glint.  
  
  
Sara's jaw tightened as she realized she would be dipping into her past to answer his obvious question. Aggravated at the intrusion set on her history she snapped, "Only because they are persecuted unjustly and that they are my blood."  
  
  
"So why exactly do you stay here?" he asked as he eyed the dark surroundings. Who would want to stay in this dismal world?  
  
  
"It is none of your business, stranger," she growled warningly. It was obvious she had no intention of revealing this to him. Knowing better than to push more Nicholas backed off. Tension grew between the two as they continued to walk. As they did it seemed more and more that she was trying to leave him. She could easily use her speed to leave, but for some unknown reason that she couldn't even understand hung her back.   
  
  
Glancing over at her the man said in soft, yet at the same time rough voice, "I am Nicholas, also a killer of people against Draconians, especially of humans."  
  
  
Swirling to stand in front of him and halt their walk the woman snarled at him like a wild beast. Violently she grabbed his collar and brought his face, which was about two inches higher than her own, to her face as she bared her canines at him. In a low growl she said darkly, "You know nothing, stranger. Do not speak as if you know me for many lack the knowledge of my past. Further more, I warn you that if I grow tired of your presence in my forest than I shall allow your hide to be fair game to my animal followers and in a short hour of my released protection over you I promise there will be little left of your flesh."  
  
  
Pushing him hard Sara glared as Nicholas crashed onto his back. Swinging around the girl's long brunette hair shined in the sun's dim glow. Bending her knees the woman quickly flew into the branches disappearing into their darkness. Her haunting voice echoed in the trees that last moment as she called over her shoulder, "Just remember, Sir Nicholas, that I lie in the shadows watching and my patience is thin."  
  
  
As he heard the silence suddenly take over as her voice faded away Nicholas sighed heavily. Staring up at the intertwined vegetation he quietly whispered, "What an amazing woman…"  
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
  
Days went by and Nicholas continued to rummage through the forest. He did this for several reasons. The first reason was because he knew humans laid waiting for him outside the borders of Draconian kingdom. For now it was unwise to up against an entire army. He was only one man though he had succeeded in killing dozens of humans at once going against possible thousands was a very rash idea. The second reason was because this was a perfect hideaway. The humans and most other beings were very skittish about coming into this wilderness so it meant few would bother him.   
  
  
The third reason, however, was the real reason he stayed there. It was because of the woman named Shadow. Her beauty alone had caught his eye rather quickly, but it was her burning fire that really swallowed him into obsession about her. Every shadow that he noticed moved he hoped would be her. The nights he spent sleeping on the forest floor was enveloped by dreaming of her face.   
  
  
He spent his days wondering whom she really was behind the eyes of silver and what caused her to be this huntress of the shadows. Finally he could no longer stand a week of absence from her side. It was the last day of his first week in the forest that he decided he would track her. He was a very good tracker when it came to hunting and he was pretty sure he could find her if he really tried.   
  
  
He spent the next few days looking for the tracks of the female warrior anywhere,… but could find none. He searched through the brush dozens of time and could never find a single twig out of aliment that might suggest other then some animal had been by. Even climbing the trees to look through the branches did little, but give him cut and bruises as he fell out of them. He just wasn't use to leaping through the trees like she was.   
  
  
After hours of searching one day ending another full week of trying Nicholas sat at a small fire tending to some of his many cuts and bruises he had acquired over the last few days. It was late in the night and Nicholas had planned to turn in soon, but his frustration over not finding Shadow kept him up. Along the edge of blackness the animals cluttered watching the stranger. All of creatures had been notified to leave the man alone, but many were curious about him and spent their time watching him carefully. Nicholas always knew of their presence, but cared little for their company. These were the beings that had first attacked his life, but tonight as he glanced at the darting eyes that danced in the blackness an idea struck him.  
  
  
Carefully he shouted to them, "I know you are there…"  
  
  
There were a few snorts and more shuffling as they moved about. Nicholas tensed as he asked, "Will one of you help me?"  
  
  
The eyes danced wildly and shuffling was heard. Growls and snorts sounded as the animals spoke between themselves. Nicholas began to wonder if they would even reply to him. His answer was soon found as he felt a familiar tingle in his head.   
  
  
A rough, but elder voice spoke, "Why should we help a two footer?"  
  
  
Nicholas frowned at the phrase, "Two footer?"  
  
  
"A being that stands on two legs!" cried a sharp young voice.  
  
  
"Creatures that hunt and kill our kind" growled another remembering how Nicholas had killed a few rabbits in his stay in the forest so he might eat.  
  
  
Nicholas nodded understanding now. Cocking his head to one side the male Draconian narrowed his eyes, "Why will you help Shadow and not me?"  
  
  
"Shadow came and killed many of us," hissed a feline voice.  
  
  
A rough growl interrupted, "She came and took over. If we did not follow her we became fur on her back."  
  
  
"Surely you can stop her now" he replied logically. He was surprised they hadn't killed her yet. Most being put under captivity always fought for freedom as soon as they saw their chance.  
  
  
The elder voice spoke again and claimed, "Never shall we harm Shadow. Before she was ruthless to us because we meant to kill her, but now she masters us by her kindness towards us."  
  
  
"Kindness?" exclaimed the man shocked that the woman he had met could ever show kindness. She had come off as a cruel female of war and honor, quite like himself. He had suspected of little goodness in her… just like him…  
  
  
A small voice rattled, "She keeps hunters away. Saves our lives from traps set."  
  
  
"Carcasses of humans are often provided," cried another shrill voice, "She fills our bellies when they are empty!"  
  
  
"Though you think them bribes, two footer" spoke the elder voice again, "We know they are not for we know her better than you. She might be our master, but we are her humble servants and followers. She protects us from injustice. Brings order into our realm inside the forest and punishes the wicked. We thank her for her intrusion."  
  
  
Nicholas watched the eyes tentatively looking for the one who last spoke, curious about whom this one was. Softly the man asked, "Will you step into the light, whoever you are? I want to see you."  
  
  
There was a bit of shuffling and eyes backed away as a single pair came from the center of the blackness. Slowly the beast stepped forward into the area of light allowing his features to be exposed. He was an old beast that could be certain. His hair was a ghost white while his eyes were a soft blue gray. He stood no taller than three and a half feet tall at the shoulders. His body was built like a lion's with a flowing pearl mane, but his head was of a wolf with fangs. His tail was like a cat's and his feet had tuffs of fur surrounding the ankles that fell over his feet in long wisps. A small beard had begun to grow from his chin and his mane had become very long and silky. His old physical appearance made him look ancient and wise.   
  
  
"Again I ask" the elder said in a slow rhythm of words, "Why should we help a two footer?"  
  
  
Nicholas sat on bended knees looking straight into the pair of the creature's eyes saying, "I promise you that I mean no harm to any of you. My fight is with the humans."  
  
  
The elder beast stared at him thoughtfully before replying quietly, "Go on."  
  
  
"I only wish to find your master, Shadow," the man asked desperately. In seconds an uproar came blaring in his mind.  
  
  
  
"Do not tell him!"   
  
  
  
"He will try to kill her!"  
  
  
  
"Leave him!"  
  
  
  
The elder remained motionless as the cries lessen so all could hear the white creature's reply. His stocky stance seemed rather respectful as he stared down the Draconian that was at his eye level. The snowy hair of the ancient beast flowed majestically as he looked deep into the soul of the man before him. Time went by before his blue eyes and the future flashed in his mind. Soon his eyes closed dimming the stars that reflected in his pupils. The air twinkled with sparkles and the breeze caused the beast's long mane to flow beautifully. Quietly the elder replied in a wise kind of air, "Your soul at the moment is tortured, two footer, plagued by the murders and hate you have surrender yourself to,… but I believe it necessary for you to find Shadow."  
  
  
Several of the creatures muttered disbelief as they watched their most ancient fellow believe in a two footer. Nicholas felt a sort of respect for this being before him. He was willing to trust him when his own kind gave little chance. The other animals gave way to this certain beast as if he was the father of them all.   
  
  
Slowly the white elder stepped from the angel man and towards the other side of the clearing. Nicholas stared after him wondering what this being had done to earn the respect from all the creatures in this dangerous forest.   
  
  
"Are you coming?" the elder asked roughly bringing Nicholas into a stand.   
  
  
The Draconian nodded and the elder took off into the woods. Nicholas dashed after him. The brush raked over his body cutting his rough skin as the poor man followed his guide. Nicholas was a bit surprised that such an old looking being could move so fast. He himself could just barely keep up as he dodged the low limbs and uproots.   
  
  
Surprisingly their journeying didn't take long at all. It seemed only a matter of minutes before the snow creature had stopped directly in front of a huge tree. Nicholas slammed to halt next to his guide as he gasped for breath. The run had taken a lot out of him yet the elder seemed completely unfazed. The elder stared at the large tree that stood alone in the huge forest. His old eyes darted over the branches as he said, "This is where she usually spends her nights. During the day she often disappears for reasons only known to her."  
  
  
"Good" Nicholas huffed as he stumbled over to the tree ready to climb it and meet the woman he had been searching for, but just as his hands clutched the trunk the elder stopped him.  
  
  
"Wait" the beast barked as his eyes turned towards the darkness.   
  
  
Carefully he sniffed the air as Nicholas asked, "What is it?"  
  
  
"She's not here" the elder replied quite confused, "Strange… She never leaves the forest…"  
  
  
"What are you saying?" Nicholas asked bluntly not liking the feeling coming to him by the creature's words.  
  
  
Turning slightly to see the man through one eye the elder replied, "For three years I have befriended the maiden that dwells this forest and often search her out at times. There are days when my nose must be my guide and for the last years of my friendship with her I noticed she never leaves the boundaries of the forest... However,… it seems she has left the forest this evening to go somewhere."  
  
  
Nicholas stared off in the direction that would lead one out the forest. Through the intertwined vegetation he could just glimpse the outside realm beyond this wilderness. A large field of tall grass rippled in the breeze.  
  
  
"Take me to her" the angel said hastily, "I must find her."  
  
  
"I suppose I must" he replied wearily, "But I shall only bring you to the area. When we arrive I shall leave you on your own to confront her… for if she is displeased by your sudden presence I do not want to feel her wrath."  
  
  
The Draconian gradually turned his gaze to stare at the snowy wonder.   
  
  
"Then why did you assist me at all?" Nicholas asked quietly.  
  
  
Closing his eyes of old the beast whispered, "I am old, two footer. I am the oldest beast alive here and by far the wisest. Over the centuries of my living years, I have come to be able to do things that few have ever being able to do… That's all I can reveal… For now realize that I deem it important that you find her…"  
  
  
Letting his face turn towards the forest's edge the elder commanded, "Now, for me to get you there before she leaves I must ask you to ride my back."  
  
  
Nicholas frowned as he looked at the wolf being. He was a very large creature for a canine, but surely he couldn't run that fast with him on his back.   
  
  
"Hurry up!" snapped the elder in such a hostile voice that Nicholas was surprised to hear from the gentle being. The Draconian wasted no more time and straddled the wolf's back wrapping his fingers in his pearly mane. The elder's muscles tense as he crouched down for a moment and warned, "Hold on with all your strength!"  
  
  
Before Nicholas could ask why the ancient white beast took off at incredible speed. The trees and vegetation zoomed by in an undistinguishable blur in the eye of the rider, but the ride could easily distinguish everything. Colors swirled and blackness almost wanted to claim his consciousness as he rode. As seconds ticked away the two found themselves on the forest edge where the trees ended, but before they could exit into the opening where the moon washed over the plains the elder turned sharply and ran along the very edge of the forest beneath the treetops. Nicholas guessed the wolf did this to stay unnoticed by people. Before long the angel man could see cities and towns pass by outside the forest with a single civilization looming in the horizon. What seemed to be only a few minutes turned out to be a full hour as the elder suddenly bolted from the forest revealing the moon's position in the sky. Nicholas stared up at it for a second before bringing his gaze back to the land. Buildings flew by as they raced through the civilization that had laid on the horizon. Few were out and about at this time of night, but for those the two strangers passed they were only able to feel a sudden wind burst through the streets.   
  
  
Soon the elder slammed to a halt causing Nicholas to fly over his head and land a few feet in front of him. Smirking at the warrior's sudden dishevel look from his usual high and mighty one the elder said, "This is where she is."  
  
  
Nicholas rose to his knees and followed the wolf's gaze behind him. There stood a castle of gray with dozens of soldiers patrolling the walls. Flags of Draconian Emblems flapped quietly in the wind while beautiful arches marked with more crests gleamed in the night. Where he knelt at the moment was the royal garden in the courtyard surrounded by the four walls of the building. Two large open arches showed the way out, but four men each guarded them. Nicholas shook his head and muttered, "She's in the castle of the royal Draconians!"  
  
  
Smirking at his confusing the elder pointed his snout at a balcony that hung over their heads and whispered, "Her scent is flowing from those open doors. She must be inside."  
  
  
Nicholas looked up and saw the pair of glass doors that hung a few inches open. Their curtains flapped microscopically ever so often as he stared at them. For a moment a shadow slipped behind the curtain before disappearing again…  
  
  
"Thank you" the man whispered quietly as he slowly turned back to his guide, "I can never repay--"  
  
  
He froze as he noticed the spot the elder once stood was empty. He stared at the stone pavement for several minutes before bringing his gaze back to the balcony…  
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
  
Sara stood at one of the great window with her back to the royal who sat in a large plush chair. Iris stared at the warrior softly as she carefully swallowed the information she had just heard from the warrior about her past. All that Iris had wanted to know had finally be revealed,… but why?… Tenderly the queen whispered, "So why did you come back, Shadow?"  
  
  
"Sara…" the woman whispered sorrowfully without moving.   
  
  
"What?" asked the queen as she sat up a little, "What was that?"  
  
  
The warrior's shoulders flinched slightly before the forest woman whispered a little louder, "My name is Sara… or at least it was…"  
  
  
Iris stared at the female's back in awe unable to speak. Slowly the maiden of green turned showing the sparkling tears in her eyes. The lone soul quietly whispered, "You were right about me…"  
  
  
Sorrow tingled in her throat grasping as her words nearly keeping them from pouring out. Silver eyes glistened as her chin trembled, "You said there was still goodness in my heart… For years I have thought the direct opposite… You must understand what I have gone through these last years. I have killed without thought and brought even children to their deaths for being human. Seeing the murders of hundreds before ones eyes can change them…"  
  
  
The queen stared at her motionless as Sara came to her side and collapsed to a painted knee, "I thought my heart had been stamped out because I could no longer feel it,… but days ago… Something happen…"  
  
  
The maiden grew quiet as her silver eyes became distant. When the woman did not continue the royal inquired, "What?"  
  
  
Sara lifted her eyes carefully before whispering, "I saved a man's life within my forest boundaries. I didn't even know if he was Draconian or not. I just felt an urge to not let him perish. I bluffed to the predators of the forest that he was Draconian, but I never knew until he presented his wings. Days later I spent in solitude not understanding what I had done. How could I save anyone who could possible be my enemy?…"  
  
  
Gazing at the floor now where her tears had begun to make tiny splatters she whispered, "That's when I knew… My soul is, yes, shadowed with the grief of the past, but still within this body is a heart that pumps pureness still. I have fought myself for these years and possibly… my darkness would have claimed victory over me if I had not met you…"  
  
  
Iris did nothing as she kept her ears open for Sara to continue, "It was you who got me to wondering what did lie in my heart. If you hadn't placed faith in me perhaps I never would have questioned my actions for that man. I thank you, Lady Iris, for saving my soul…"  
  
  
Smiling warmly the queen whispered, "It was not I, Sara. Joutei has gripped hold of your soul and made you realize the truth about yourself."  
  
  
"Joutei…" muttered the forest warrior, "So that's what--"  
  
  
Snapping her mouth shut the maiden jumped to her feet and stared at the pair of glass doors. A shadow flickered on the curtains as a distinct hand reached to pull them back. Sparking the fuel of her gift it only took a second for the female warrior to grasp the intruder by the neck. As her eyes adjusted back into their regular focus the maiden gasped, "YOU!"  
  
  
"Sorry to interrupt" Nicholas coughed as his neck hurt from her hold on his collar, "But I had to find you."  
  
  
Growling angrily the female snarled in a low and dangerous voice, "How dare you follow me like some spy!"  
  
  
Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and a trio of warriors burst in. Iris leapt from her seat at the arrival desperately trying to stop her guards, but it was too late. The light swallowed the two warriors on the balcony and they stared at the trio consisting of three cloaked figures with one masked. One was a slender shadow with a large circle in one fist, another was taller than the other two with a heavy ax in two massive palms, and the last was a muscular man with a plain blue mask over his face. Locking her jaws together Sara grunted and released Nicholas from her hold on his collar. Stumbling back the male stared at the guards warily.   
  
  
"We heard a cry" came a silky female voice from one of the guards, "You shall not take our queen."  
  
  
The masked one abruptly twirled a large trydent and leapt at Sara. The woman drew out her sword and locked her weapon with the guard. Iris frantically held up her hands and cried, "Please stop, Tsuno, they are not our enemies!"  
  
  
The forest maiden angrily snorted, "Anyone who fights me is my enemy!"  
  
  
Shoving the male away the female turned and grabbed Nicholas by his arm. Unable to do anything the poor man who had gone through so much to find this woman could only follow the one known as Shadow and leapt over the railing of the balcony. With perfect grace the two unfurled their wings and landed in the center of the garden. The trio quickly raced after them also jumping from the high loft. Releasing their wings as well the three guards glided into a small triangle around the two intruders.   
  
  
A rough male voice growled behind the heavy ax, "Even if you are Draconian it does not mean we can spare you. We shall kill you spies!"  
  
  
Sara sheathed her sword swiftly and drew out her large bow whispering, "I fight all who oppose me… I shall kill my enemies… and I shall never die…"  
  
  
Suddenly the giant launched himself forward and attacked Sara. Leaping into the air the female kicked the man hard in the face sending him sailing. Next the other two shot forward their weapons ready. Sara blurred in seconds and disappeared just as the two guards floated through her afterimage. In a few heartbeats the two royal soldiers were hit to the ground from behind crashing hard into the pavement landing at Nicholas's feet.   
  
  
Sara floated overhead with her wings flapping slightly eyeing the other guard. He lifted himself onto his large bulky legs just as some soldiers raced over to the fray with weapons ready. They had heard the battle from afar. The royal guard of the queen angrily commanded at the men approaching, "Back off, soldiers. These two are the catch of the royal guards and we claim this fight as ours!"  
  
  
The men slowed and looked at each other uncertain before one shouted back, "So be it, Lord Zaado!"  
  
  
The giant nodded with his hood shaking before turning back to his prey in the sky. Growling heavily the man hissed, "You are fast, stranger, but I shall clip your wings!"  
  
  
"Just you try" the female hissed dangerously before the man lunged at her. As he grew close enough to strike the woman disappeared and reappeared at his back. With all the strength she could bring to her fingertips the maiden brought her fist into his neck. Zaado groaned as he slouched in the air and hurtled towards the ground below. Tsuno and Nazomi shuffled into stands and growled as they saw their companion slam into one of the bushes tearing it apart with his fall.   
  
  
Nazomi snarled at the female above and pulled her shokren (the metal circle) apart into pieces like sharp daggers. With a yell the hidden beauty thrust into the air at the woman. Nicholas growled and also flew into the air cutting in front of the guard. Coming to fly a few feet before Sara the warrior glared down at the woman. Sara stared at the back of the man feeling her heart pound. Why was he doing this?  
  
  
"I won't let you hurt her," he cried just before his eyes glowed lavender. The wind swirled around the two intruders and formed a sort of small tornado knocking things about. The wind pulled at their forms and the female guard slowed a few yards away from the duo. Nazomi's golden eyes grew wide as the tornado swirled and directed itself at her. With a cry Nicholas aimed his attack at the guard and with great power it struck the woman hard in the chest. In a painful scream the female soldier plunged hard into the earth.   
  
  
Sara stared at the man before her suspiciously, "Why did you save me?"  
  
  
Slowly he turned facing a woman he had only come to know in a little over a week, "Because you saved mine in the forest…"  
  
  
She narrowed her silver jewels on him and hissed, "Fine, but do not think I need help."  
  
  
Angrily she shoved past him towards the guard that had been most recently struck down. Nazomi began to rise with her back turned to her adversary. Sara brought one of her daggers out and rushed downwards to strike shouting, "You die tonight!"  
  
  
Nazomi whirled around too late, but Tsuno protected her by charging Sara. Taking the female off guard the woman barely had time to dodge a lethal swipe from the guard. Raising his hand in front of the maiden's face Sara saw crystal droplets form in his palm. They sparkled and grew before swirling together in a tiny floating whirlpool. In seconds a wave of water struck out at her. The violent surge of liquid struck her ribs hard bruising them.  
  
  
With a howl of anguish she fell backwards towards the gardens. Rolling to a stop the maiden groaned. Tsuno went to follow his prey, but Nicholas quickly blocked his way. With his sword high the dark intruder cried, "Face me!"  
  
  
"I don't care which one of you I fight!" the masked one exclaimed dangerously, "As long as I can kill one!"  
  
  
Zaado moaned as he woke from the darkness. Slowly he rose to his feet a little unstable. Rubbing his eyes hard the man mumbled about possible old age affecting him. Growling the giant turned towards his ax embedded in the earth and swiftly dislodged it causing the dirt to whip out. Glaring at the sky the angel warrior watched as his companion and one of the intruders fought. Forgetting about the female stranger the man hurried into the sky to help his fellow soldier.  
  
  
Sara crawled from her spot of wrecked brush and numbly got to her feet. Blinking several times the woman tried to get her vision to focus again. A slightly blurry female guard stood before her with her twin daggers. Sara growled and readied her bow with an arrow. Nazomi smirked mysteriously as she said sweetly, "Now how can you shoot me when you don't know where I truly am."  
  
  
"What are you talking about?!" snarled the forest woman furiously, "I know exactly where you--"  
  
  
Suddenly there were a hundred Nazomis in a circle around the maiden. Each of them was exact copies and responded identically in the same moment. It was the power of the Desert Guard. Nazomi could make illusions in others eyes. Sara swirled her head around wondering if she got hit in the head too hard during her crash landing. The group of look-a-likes grinned wickedly as a multiple voice said, "You'll never find which one of us is the real one before I kill you!"  
  
  
"We'll see!" cried Sara as she used her speed to quicken the process of eliminating all other options. Her arrows flew rapidly at an immeasurable speed. Right down the line she went striking at the images, but always the arrows went flying right through them and making the clones fade from existence. Sara plunged her arrows through the line crazily never knowing which would turn up to be the right one.  
  
  
Above Nicholas had his hands full keeping the other two guards preoccupied. Ice and water struck out at him from either side as the poor man nimbly dodged the fatal blows. His wind struck at them constantly, but it was a draw. Not one of them could get a hit that could knock their opponent out.   
  
  
Nazomi watched as her clone images began to disappear in a straight line. Watching her images falling near her, the guard knew she had to act. Clutching her daggers the woman charged the maiden before her…  
  
  
"THERE!" came the cry from both female voices followed by a bloody scream.  
  
  
The men above froze and turned to see the results. Sara clutched her shoulder as one of the daggers dug deeper into her flesh. Blood spilt from the gruesome wound as the guard smirked darkly at her accomplishment. Spitting out blood the woman of green gasped for the air needed in her bleeding lungs. Nicholas froze in shock as he whispered, "No…"  
  
  
Nazomi violently pulled the dagger from her opponent's shoulder and watched as the stranger stumbled back. Sara's wings were sucked back into their pouches as she fell backwards. Nicholas dove for the injured angel barely catching her before she hit the ground. Beating his wings frantically he took off into the air with feathers trailing. The trio went in pursuit, but the male invader simply used his powers of the winds to quicken his pace and lose the soldiers.   
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
  
Nicholas brought her back to the forest and tended to her wounds in the large tree the elder had shown him earlier. For several nights Sara was delirious with a high fever calling out in her twisted form of slumber. He never left her unable to for some reason. Some unnatural force drew him to her…  
  
  
The stars twinkled dimly as Sara finally broke through her fever. Weakly she opened her silver eyes and met the branches above her head. She dropped her gaze slowly to the other side of the tree to see Nicholas sitting on a large limb with his feet dangling over the edge. With hardly any strength left Sara lifted herself up into a sitting position and saw her shoulder had been bandaged. Her hand touched the injured portion tenderly and she hissed in a breath of air as pain flamed from her touch.  
  
  
"You shouldn't touch it" Nicholas said softly as he looked over at her, "It still hasn't fully healed. You'll possible have a small scar after it finishes closing up."  
  
  
Sara winced her eyes shut as she gasped, "Why?… Why did you help me?"  
  
  
"Because I do not want another person I care about to die" he whispered sorrowfully with a wisp of distant memories. The maiden's eyes snapped open and she stared at him in shock.  
  
  
"You… you care about me?" she asked in disbelief her hair flowing with the starry breeze, "But why?"  
  
  
Below them on the forest floor the elder stood with only his flowing mane as his motion. His soft eyes gleamed with fondness as he stared at the couple conversing in the trees. Though their voices could not be carried on the wind the beast excellent hearing allowed him to hear every single word spoken above. Smiling in a rough animalistic grin the creature whispered to himself, "He cares because you are soul mates, my lady… I have seen it…"  
  
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi fell back as if she had been struck and landed in Van's strong arms. Everyone stared at the pair of guardians unable to say a word. Nazomi numbly whispered, "That was you two that night?…"  
  
  
"Yes" they whispered together in a dark form of mystery. Shadows swirled in their pupils as Sian shifted into a better position for comfort. Her leg had gone asleep.  
  
  
"But there is more" Sian whispered hoarsely, "After I healed Nembus and I became close… very close…"  
  
  
The black warrior nodded lost in another world, "Yes, we bore our pains and sorrows together. No longer could we go to Queen Iris because her guards were fully prepared for us so we spent the rest of our times bringing our hearts out of the pits. It was a very difficult and painful struggle that neither of us long to remember or to explain. We can only say that our love was what kept us going…"  
  
  
"Love?" whispered Hitomi her emeralds growing wide, "You are in love with each other."  
  
  
"Were, at least" commented Sian painfully with downcast eyes of silver, "When Queen Iris appeared before us again after two more years she told us we were the next chosen ones to be brought into her ring of guards. It was what we had always hoped for… We could forget the torments of our souls and the travels of darkness we once took by doing this,… but this meant never being together again…"  
  
  
"For our rebirth" explained Nembus, "we had to give up our love for one another…"  
  
  
The group sucked in their breath at this with eyes wide. Sian's bangs fell over her eyes for the moment as she whispered, "It was the hardest decision we ever made. To be a guard we could not hold anything close to one another. If we fell deeper into love and some day started to have children the consequences could have destroyed us. Our own children would have been easily used against us by our enemies, plus a life as shadows is not meant for young ones."  
  
  
"So you gave it up" whispered Hitomi sorrowfully as the breeze teased her hair, "You gave it up to start your lives over."  
  
  
They both nodded as Sian replied quietly, "Yes, but it was also because of Queen Iris we did this. It was because of her that we first decided we wanted to end the darkness within ourselves. Without her help we might never have decided to become guards."  
  
  
Hitomi slowly trailed her eyes over each figure before her…  
  
  
  
Sian… a warrior who suffered her own personal darkness and lost love in the process…  
  
  
  
Zaado… a warrior who faith was broken by his betraying parents…  
  
  
  
Nembus… a warrior who suffered his blackness for being different and lost love in the process as well…  
  
  
  
Nazomi… a warrior who watched the person closest to her be murder and then she killed in her sorrow…  
  
  
  
Tsuno… Caused the deaths of a crew of humans and also his men…  
  
  
  
Shakaku… Nearly died saving the Princess of the Draconians…  
  
  
  
Escaflowne… an ancient warrior frozen in metal to protect a kingdom for all eternity…  
  
  
  
Rising slowly and walking to the center of the circle Hitomi stared at her followers feeling every bit of their pain. Closing her eyes of green she whispered painfully, "I thank you for revealing your history. I welcome each of you into my arms and hope for peace to one day envelop your souls."  
  
  
Everyone stared at the seeress as the wind whipped around them. The dust curled at her ankles as she slowly opened her eyes and lifted them to the sky. In authority and understanding the 'Angel' said, "Now it is time to find the final guardian so we might end this suffering on Gaea… and in each other…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~YES! Finally done with all of the explanations of the guardians! Whew! That took forever, but I felt it sort of necessary. Anyway, what's going to happen next? They begin their search for the final chosen warrior, which doesn't take long at all, but as they find the last one Dornkirk has been waiting for this exact moment… for what?! Wait and see, as Hitomi must seek out the only remaining guardian of her warriors in chapter 25: "Preoccupied" coming soon on July 31st!~  
  
  
~REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!~ 


	25. Preoccupied

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 25 ~ Preoccupied  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Dusty Plain ~~~  
Hitomi let the breeze ruffle her hair as she stared at the horizon. Her stomach was doing leaps and twists as she thought of the future. As soon as she found the last guardian she would have to face Dornkirk. He scared her beyond anything she could imagine. When she had first met him in the Great War she hadn't been so fearful of him like she was now. Something about him having powers beyond what she could imagine frightened her. Unfortunately, she had no choice in the matter. She had to face him. She would not let another world be destroyed… She would not let history repeat itself… She had already seen Earth destroyed…  
  
  
Turning around she looked at her travel group of warriors, a king, a princess, and a young advisor. Could she really lead them to victory over a half-god?  
  
  
The wind swirled around her as she said softly, "We must leave to find the last guardian. Sadly, though I have no idea where he or she could be so if any of you have any kind of information that would be useful please tell me."  
  
  
The guardians glanced at one another hoping the other would know, but their eyes were blank of such knowledge. That is except one…  
  
  
"I know where he is," commented Shakaku as stared at her queen. All eyes fixed on the red dragon wondering how she alone knew. Closing her eyes the woman said, "He is in a place that is nearly impossible to go to."  
  
  
"So its over than" Tsuno whispered defeated as his shoulders slumped, "If we can't get to the last guardian can we still defeat Dornkirk and the demons?"  
  
  
Shakaku grinned slyly, "I said nearly impossible, Lord Tsuno."  
  
  
"So there's still a chance," Hitomi asked happily as Van walked up to stand at her shoulder.   
  
  
"Yes" replied the red female, "But it is extremely dangerous and we cannot all go."  
  
  
"Where is this place?" asked Sian cautiously as she felt a shadow go over their group.  
  
  
Shakaku closed her fiery jewels and whispered, "It's in the realm of the dead."  
  
  
"Realm of the dead!" cried the guardians, "Why would Joutei place a guard in the realm of the dead."  
  
  
"Because" the red dragon woman replied coolly, "the realm needed protection. You see the realm of the dead can be entered through three openings. Two of those portals were already heavily guarded leaving the third opened to anyone. Traffic through that entrance must be filtered so it was decided for a seventh guardian to be acquired, and thus so it came to be."  
  
  
Hitomi slowly turned her eyes to the sky letting the wind comb her silky chestnut hair. The blue heavens stared down at her almost as if trying to give her a hint as to where the guardian was. An unspoken direction was whispered on the wind drawing the seeress into the deepest chambers of her mind. For some reason Hitomi felt afraid to leave this calm plain to search for this person. The air was unsettling as if speaking of some future danger in this search. She felt like she shouldn't even go…  
  
  
"To be perfectly honest, Lady Hitomi" commented the dragon female cautiously, "I wonder if it is even wise to bring you there."  
  
  
The seeress turned to stare at the woman in confusion as Escaflowne came to stand next to his mate. Wild red hair fell over the dragon's eyes as she casually tossed it back, "The place where the guardian lies can only be accessed by people who have the power to travel through dimensions. Dragons and meres have that ability so Escaflowne and I can go. You, Lady Hitomi, have powers that show no end and I am sure you might be able to go also, but for the rest of the group I sincerely doubt are able to do the trek."  
  
  
Nazomi's eyes of precious gold snapped onto the lizard couple. Angrily the maiden retorted, "Why the heck not?! You were able to transport us here. Why don't you just do the same?!"  
  
  
"Because" Escaflowne automatically countered, "It is extremely difficult, even for us, to travel there without putting extreme danger on our lives. Few of the living can travel there and return unharmed. Not one single being who has survived the trip has ever dared to go back again. The consequences of the trip can be your death or even possibly becoming… crippled."  
  
  
"Crippled?" Merle asked fearfully, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
  
Shakaku closed her eyes as her bangs fell over them shadowing her face, "I have seen incidents that have left the being that traveled into the land of the dead convulsing or dropped into insanity. Some have come back with half their body dead and limp. The list of injuries to the mind and physical body goes on, but I think that's enough to answer your question."  
  
  
Hitomi began to wonder if she should even let the Shakaku and Escaflowne go. The red maiden lifted her eyes so the sun reflected in them and quietly whispered, "I have sworn to Joutei and Queen Iris to protect and help you, Queen Hitomi. I will go into the land of the dead to seek out this guardian... I am not afraid."  
  
  
The seeress stared at her loyal subject feeling terribly guilty. This woman was ready to sacrifice her life for the cause. Hitomi felt her heart pound more painfully with shame. Seconds ago she had been compromising the entire mission because she was worried about her life. If they didn't leave and find this last warrior all might be lost…  
  
  
"I'm coming, too" Hitomi replied firmly showing her determination, "I need to be there when you make contact with the guardian."  
  
  
Everyone grew tense feeling a new dread take them. Van was automatically the first one to refuse the idea.  
  
  
"There is no way I'm letting you do this, Hitomi" he firmly said gripping her shoulders tensely, "You've nearly kill yourself several times on this mission alone and plus your weak right now, but you're ready to put your head in the lion's mouth!"  
  
  
"Van…" the young woman whispered sadly, "Please, let me do this…"  
  
  
"Blast it, Hitomi!" the king whispered fiercely, "You're killing yourself with all that you've been doing! I cannot lose you again!"  
  
  
"I must do this" she replied sorrowfully looking deep into his eyes of fire.  
  
  
"Yes, she must" came the rough voice of Zaado. His hard face of stone was sullen as he softly whispered for all to hear, "Each of we're unwilling to accept Lady Hitomi as our queen when we first met her. I'm sure the last guardian will be no different, but most importantly I know he will not return… with anyone other than her… he will not come back with… messengers. If he will deny Hitomi is queen do you really believe he will come willing with a couple of dragons who claim to be her messengers?!"  
  
  
Sian scowled with sadness looming in her posture, "I am afraid I have to agree with Zaado. I think its necessary for Hitomi to go."  
  
  
The forest maiden stood a little taller, "But I also think she should not go alone."  
  
  
"We will accompany her," Escaflowne stated firmly so no one would think of disagreeing, "We are the only other ones who can travel through dimensions and can help Lady Hitomi with the trek."  
  
  
The seeress locked her gaze with her husband and saw the losing fire in his rubies. He knew he was losing the disagreement. Gently her hands came over his that laid on her shoulders and held them together in both of hers. Hitomi stared at her husband fondly forgetting the others for a second. Van quickly brought a tan hand to cup her cheek. His voice was a rough velvet as he whispered fiercely, "You better come back to me in one piece."  
  
  
Hitomi's eyes sparkled a few tears as she whispered softly, "When have you ever been able to get rid of me?"  
  
  
That's all it took for the young king's will power to snap. In a violent bear hug the man enveloped his wife in his hold clutching her to his chest. Softly the seeress chuckled in his chest, "Calm down, Van. I'll be alright."  
  
  
But even she did not let go of him when she said that. Both could smell something in the air hissing of darkness approaching. As they withdrew from each other the seeress turned away from her husband feeling she might break if she kept looking into his eyes. Staring at the dragon couple the queen said in a loud voice to appear strong, "I'm ready."  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Fanelia ~~~  
Mamoru sat in the heavy oak chair starring at his companions. Slowly he rubbed his hand over his face while the old group from the Great War and the Sacrifice watched the boy king. The young man's eyes blinked several times before a light sparkled back in them. Wearily he closed his eyes and said softly, "Hitomi and the two dragons will be going into the land of the dead next."  
  
  
"Land of the dead?" Dryden asked fearfully, "Can they actually do that?"  
  
  
Millerina sat back in her large chair and replied, "Travel through the realm of dead to save Van also and well Hitomi did die once. I'm pretty confident that she has the ability to do it again."  
  
  
Bringing his chin into his palm the blonde knight commented tiredly, "So their journey is coming to a close… How much longer will it be before they actually return?"  
  
  
Shaking his head the substitute king replied, "I cannot say. They still have to find the last guardian and go to the Mystic Valley. When they get there they must destroy Dornkirk and his followers."  
  
  
Lifting his chocolate eyes to the ceiling the boy thought of his sister and whispered silently in his mind, 'Pleas, be safe, Hito…'  
  
  
  
  
~~~Mystic Valley ~~~  
Dornkirk stared at the horizon with a smirk while his four remaining guards knelt behind him. Darkly the emperor whispered, "It is time…"  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Dusty Plain ~~~  
Hitomi stood with a dragon at either side of her. The rest stood behind them watching tensely. It had been agreed that the three would only stay in the realm of the dead for a maximum of twenty minutes. Anything beyond that would cause dire consequences to each of them. Shakaku had also warned that when they would travel into the land of the dead their physical bodies would quickly collapse. They could only go into that dimension by leaving their bodies. She had also warned that their bodies must not be disturbed. If they were pushed around too much in the physical realm they might return back to their bodies too soon, sort of like what happen when Merle had awaken Hitomi in the Great War. If that happened they might not find and bring back the guardian in time. Personally none of them wished to return to the dead realm a second time so they hoped to be able to do everything on the first try.   
  
  
Shakaku closed her eyes and took hold of the queen's left shoulder. Closing his green eyes Escaflowne did the same by grabbing the royal's right shoulder. Hitomi closed her sparkling eyes and let their powers mingle together to achieve a single task. The world became bristled by a powerful wind sweeping around the trio. Their hair flew up high into the air as a small white glow formed around them. The dust turned gold as it twirled around their ankles.   
  
  
The guardians outside the magical ring were like statues as their eyes focused on their queen. Princess Iris wailed loudly almost above the roar of the wind desperately calling for her mother. It almost seemed she knew her mother was going to leave her and go into great danger. Merle hugged the infant closer to her chest keeping the dust from getting in the tiny one's face. Van stood at the head of the group with his rubies never leaving the figure of his wife.   
  
  
Hitomi felt her body strained and winced as searing pain hit her. Shakaku had failed to mention how much this would hurt. Her skull felt like it was being pricked with a long knife. The young seeress desperately wanted to clutch her head with her hands, but remembered Shakaku's warning:  
  
  
  
"Do not lose contact with me or Escaflowne! We must stay touching each other physically during the transportation of our souls or we could suffer extreme injuries from it or become lost in another dimension. Once we arrive in the dead realm we will not need physical contact, but for now we need to help each other reach the other side."  
  
  
  
The young maiden struggled with the pressure laid on her body. She felt as if the air was too thick and pressing down on her. The pores in her pale skin screamed for air as her mouth couldn't fill up with oxygen. Her head was rushing with blood as it pounded in her ears. As her fingers bent into two fists she felt them creak like she was an old woman. Her eyes open, but they could no longer seeing the world she stood in. The deep gray of death plagued her pupils as her body began to drain. She became warm all over as she felt her knees wobble. Invisible needles pricked her skin with fire as she became lost in the tumble.   
  
  
Suddenly she felt her whole being become light and empty as she realized she was falling. She never felt her knees buckle or her body become unstable as she fell, but she knew subconsciously it had happened. She could almost see her crumbled form upon the ground, as if she had been given a third eye to see with, and see the dragon couple sprawled over the ground beside her. The guardians grew closer to their collapsed bodies as Hitomi drew away from the scene.   
  
  
Next came the gray world that enveloped her. She felt so light and free as if she held no weight. She was like a feather catching the wind as she fluttered through the air. Her body was slow and seemed to take forever to just move a muscle. Her hands came before her eyes and she noticed how they held a tinge of color into contrast with the gray realm she now was present in. Several times she blinked and the cloudiness in her mind began to flow out. Carefully she stared into the haze searching for something to focus on. Where were Shakaku and Escaflowne? Surely this was the realm of the dead, but where were they?…  
  
  
"We are here, my queen" came the red dragon's silky voice echoing in the gray fog.   
  
  
Slowly Hitomi turned to see the dragon pair standing nearby with their wings outstretched behind them. The female was a very pale pink as Escaflowne was an even paler cream. Their bodies were still and fuzzy with the world making Hitomi wonder if she was all right with the dimension travel.  
  
  
"This is the realm of the dead?" the royal asked bluntly feeling somewhat unfamiliar with this section of the dimension, "I don't remember it being like this exactly."  
  
  
"This is it" the scaly woman replied with sorrow, "This is the edge of its vastness if you might say. Beyond this there lies, but two things."  
  
  
Slowly pointing towards the road behind them that Hitomi was facing the dragon female replied softly, "There lies the place where we must go to find the last guardian."  
  
  
"And there" the woman replied pointing in the opposite direction, "is absolutely nothing."  
  
  
Hitomi glanced around the fog mumbled, "Strange to think a living being could be in this place."  
  
  
"Yes" nodded Shakaku heavily, "but I was told by Joutei and Queen Iris that once the time comes for the new queen to find the last guardian I was to guide her there."  
  
  
Her eyes flashed gray for a moment before turning red again, "I was given strict directions on how to pass into the underworld and where to find the guardian exactly. At the time the guardian did not exist for I was promoted before he was even born, but Joutei vowed that when the day would arrive for a final war on Gaea before the thousand years of either suffering or peace there would be a seventh guardian waiting."  
  
  
Turning to stare at the bleak horizon that pointed towards that very being Hitomi floated over to the dragon couple. Letting her wings gradually unfurl from her back the 'Angel' replied quietly, "So be it. Guide me to this final warrior, Shakaku."  
  
  
"As you wish, my queen" the female replied just before swooshing forward. Escaflowne nodded to Hitomi to go ahead before bringing up the rear behind the seeress. They flew towards the endless gray with the young royal wondering what this final guard will be like…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Dusty Plain ~~~  
Sian scowled at the crumble form of her queen before counting the minutes left. The forest woman knew the fearless trio had less than nineteen minutes to return before they would be forced to wake them from the deep slumber. Tensely she glanced over the others noticing their discomfort. They all had begun to find comfortable sitting positions knowing it would be a while before they could expect anything.   
  
  
Glancing towards the left she saw their king had remained posed at the edge of the circle of the trio. He stared at his wife sadly hating to see how lifeless she was. Merle stood beside him with a sad frown on her gentle face. She knew how much it hurt him to watch the closest person to their heart tread such dangers waters without them able to help. Princess Iris sobbed in her aunt's chest clutching the cat-girl's dress tightly.   
  
  
Van looked down at his daughter and promptly took her from his sister's arms. Iris automatically let go of her death lock on her aunt and grabbed one of her father's hands. Her tiny fingers reached out and grabbed his index finger immediately shoving it into her toothless mouth. The dragon king stared down at his daughter fondly before letting his eyes turn back sad.   
  
  
His rubies swept over his limp wife seeing her dead form. Her face was paler than ever and drawn tensely as if she was struggling. Her hands where tight fists kept closed by some unspeakable force. Sweat matted her face and dripped down her brow, but she did not breath. Her chest never rose to take in the blessed air of this wondrous world. She was dead to them and might stay that way if she did not return in time.   
  
  
Quietly the raven headed man whispered, "Hurry back, Hitomi…"  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Mystic Valley ~~~  
Dornkirk took his hood and pulled it down farther over his face. His dark followers came to stand behind him as the wind began to pick up. The dark ground groaned under the feet of the evil beings. As they stared at the red sky from beneath their hoods all could tell something was about to happen. The fallen emperor lifted an ebony claw to the horizon and hissed, "So it shall begin…"  
  
  
The sky turned dark and scarlet lightning shattered across the ebony vastness. Dark clouds rolled in mysteriously and the sun was blocked out. Their cloaks flapped frantically as the powers of their emperor reached a plateau of strength. A crashing blow of thunder clapped in their ears causing them to flinch suddenly. Gradually the lightning began to strike a single area lighting it with a bloody glow just before the demons. The ground sizzled from the constant attacks against it. Dornkirk stiffened as he saw the lightning become like a shaft of light similar to that of the blue pillar the seeress used.   
  
  
Fearlessly the leader of the band stepped forward towards the violent and very dangerous place. As he reached the boarder he felt the electricity of his power tingle his skin. The next step took him directly into the scarlet wonder swallowing him into its illumination. The second they could no longer see their leader the cloaked demons too entered the redness leaving behind a world that would soon become a battlefield… their battlefield…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Realm of the Dead ~~~  
Hitomi swooped through the air feeling not even the slightest wind. Their appeared to be no atmosphere and yet she continued to open her mouth and inhale this dead air. She watched as Shakaku lead the way before her as if she knew exactly where she was going. Hitomi blinked several times trying to decipher a road among the bleakness, but found none. How could the red female tell where she was going?  
  
  
As the time began to stretch on the seeress began to wonder how long they had been in this world. The thought of time seem endless and frozen at once. How were they going to be able tell how much longer they had left wondered the seeress.  
  
  
Abruptly just as she thought this question a blinding and silent flash overtook the three of them. Hitomi, on reflex, squeezed her eyes shut from the force of the light only to reopen them to see a totally different world. The seeress looked down to see she was standing on solid ground of gray charcoal. Her wings were still outstretched, but they had refused to continue beating. Looking ahead she noticed a distant horizon plagued with pale fog and gray charcoal.   
  
  
"Where are we now?" the 'Angel' asked numbly feeling uneasy in this world.  
  
  
Shakaku shook the hair from her pink eyes before speaking softly, "This is just the edge of… I guess you called… civilization. Beyond this point towards the horizon lie the three portals."  
  
  
"The three portals" Hitomi muttered beneath her breath, "You mean that where this new guardian watches one of those portals."  
  
  
"Yes" Shakaku replied darkly, "This is a dangerous place remember. If he does not know we are coming and with all that has happened with Dornkirk he might attack us without warning. Though we are near blinded in this haze he has lived in it for several years. He knows how to see things we cannot."  
  
  
Numbly the seeress nodded feeling dread in the pit her stomach. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt the warm hand on her shoulder. Looking up she met the hazy eyes of Escaflowne that showed comfort. Gently the ancient dragon guard comforted, "Do not worry, Lady Hitomi. We are here to protect you and we shall never leave your side."  
  
  
Hitomi relaxed automatically at his words and nodded her thanks. Turning with a determined look in her eyes the 'Angel' nodded to the female dragon. Nodding a reply Shakaku turned towards the horizon taking quick steps.  
  
  
Time was important right now…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Fanelia ~~~  
Mamoru constantly was talking keeping the audience surrounding the table fully informed with what was going on across Gaea. The group kept quiet as best as possible allowing the young royal to speak without interruptions. Finally at one point of talking the youth's voice cracked from its dryness and called for a glass of water.   
  
  
After taking a long sip the boy wondered if there was any way of showing them and not speaking the entire scene to them…  
  
  
He wondered…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Realm of the Dead ~~~  
Hitomi was tense as they strode through the fog keeping herself extremely close to either Shakaku or Escaflowne. Her steps were soundless and light as they walked. Glancing at her companions she wondered when they would arrive at the portals. She had long since lost the coarse of time… Feeling a need to say something, anything to end this tense silence the royal asked, "Shakaku, how long do you think we've been here?"  
  
  
The red woman tossed her hair so she could see the queen through the corner of one eye. Quietly the female warrior whispered, "I think we've only been here for a little over four or five minutes."  
  
  
"WHO DARES TO TRESPASS ON THE REALM OF THE DEAD?!" thundered a voice abruptly, "You are not dead, but living beings!"  
  
  
The trio tensed up knowing they had suddenly found the guardian they were searching for. The seeress scowled slightly as she felt she knew that voice. The group warily darted their eyes this way and that looking for the being, but were unable to penetrate the thick haze with their eyesight.   
  
  
A deep snarled came from the depths of the dead realm just before the speaker shouted, "SPEAK THY NAME! OR I SHALL SLIT ALL OF YOUR THROATS!"  
  
  
Hitomi quickly pushed past the other two knowing silence wouldn't help and shouted loudly, "I am Hitomi Kazanki Fanel, Queen of the Draconians and of Fanelia."  
  
  
There was a moment of silence before the being hidden behind the fog repeated, "Hitomi Kazanki Fanel…"  
  
  
It sounded as if the name had sparked some curiosity in the guardian. The group waited, as they knew from his voice growing closer that he was approaching. Shakaku and Escaflowne both hurried to stand in front of their queen protecting her. Hitomi ignored her companions while her emerald eyes were fixed on the fog ahead where she knew the guardian was approaching from. Slowly the being approached allowing his outline to become visible. Taking a single step closer the seeress stared at the form. It was that of some robed male. Gradually one could see that the being was wearing a silver cloak over his face like that of the demons.   
  
  
As he grew ever-closer Hitomi tried to remember what had been told of this warrior. He had died about two years ago before the Sacrifice and was male. That meant he had died during…  
  
  
His chuckle echoed in the vastness as a hand reached up to discard his hood, "So you finally got married…"  
  
  
He had died during the Great War…  
  
  
Then his hood fell causing Hitomi to gasp. Her emeralds grew wide with surprise, but not without a glint of joy. Happily the seeress cried, "Folken!"  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Dusty Plain ~~~  
Thunder suddenly clapped in the air startling the group. Van looked into the sky and noticed there was not a single cloud in the vastness. Each of the guardians jumped to their feet feeling a change in the wind. Sian's silver eyes narrowed dangerously as she whispered darkly, "Something isn't right…"  
  
  
As if to affirm her assessment a scarlet pillar of lightning struck the earth with tremendous force. The ground slightly shook, but nothing too violent. The dust flew into their eyes and they threw their arms before their eyes. Sian snorted as the cloud began to settle and opened her jewels. The forest maiden gasped as soon as she spotted the five black figures.   
  
  
"Nice to see all of you" the fallen emperor smirked deviously as he showed his sword of darkness.  
  
  
Instinctively Sian stood before her king and his family bringing her bow out. Tensing into a fighting position the warrior wondered how much worse the situation could get…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Realm of the Dead ~~~  
Hitomi stared up at Folken's familiar face joyfully asking, "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
Smiling down at his sister-in-law the man said, "I am the seventh guardian you are looking for am I not."  
  
  
"But how?" the seeress exclaimed dramatically staring into his deep eyes, "I don't understand."  
  
  
Fondly the man placed two hands on the woman's shoulder before speaking, "After I died in the Great War I was asked by your grandmother to take the position as the final guardian, the Guardian of the Spirits. I was to forever watch the portal leading to the realm where the dead go. On some cases I have even journeyed to Gaea and help bring dead souls here. There are other times where I am seen in dreams or in the physical realm to act as an omen of hatred or death."  
  
  
Looking up so his eyes met his little sister he whispered, "I had always wanted to speak to Van and you, but I was kept here by my oath to Joutei. I'm sorry."  
  
  
"No!" Hitomi exclaimed grabbing both of his arms, "Don't be sorry, Folken. I know you wanted to see us. I'm glad I got to see you during the Sacrifice at least. You can't imagine how happy I am to see you… or how Van will be overjoyed…."  
  
  
Folken's eyes grew distant as he murmured, "Van…"  
  
  
"Yes…" Hitomi whispered happily before looking down at his arms. Emeralds widened as she noticed his two arms had become exposed from under his cloak when he had grabbed her shoulders. Intently she stared at his right arm gasping, "Folken, your arm!"  
  
  
The old Zaibach soldier nodded while glancing at his arm. Flesh now replaced the old mechanical arm he had during his life. With a hint of happiness in his words the man said, "Yes, when I came here they took away my old machine arm and replaced it with real flesh."   
  
  
"Amazing" Hitomi muttered as she stared at his new arm. Her emeralds ran over the flawless tan skin coming to rest on the pair of long wristbands of metal he wore. Both of the gaudlents were silver with the Draconian emblems on them. Each of the metal bands had small slits placed into them. Looking up again Hitomi met the eyes of her new brother and said, "We must hurry."  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Dusty Plains ~~~  
The four lower demons streaked forward each taking a guardian leaving Dornkirk to glare at Sian and Van. The duo quickly brought their weapons into fighting angles as they protected Merle and Princess Iris. Glancing over at the dead trio the emperor smirked at the collapsed seeress. Hissing triumphantly the man said, "Good to see I arrived when the darn wench was already under. That means I have sometime before she returns."  
  
  
Sian clutched her bow as she angrily bended her knees, "What do you want, Dornkirk?! I thought you wanted Queen Hitomi."  
  
  
"Well of course" the man exclaimed roughly, "But you see I have a interesting idea that will assure me her powers!"  
  
  
"What?!" Van snapped hotly bringing his blade closer to him.  
  
  
Dornkirk smirked at the impatient king before whispered evilly, "Oh, you'll see…"  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Realm of the Dead ~~~  
"Wait!" Folken said as the dragon couple began to turn around, "We must go further into this realm."  
  
  
"Why?" Shakaku asked frantically, "We have spent too much time talking already. We only have ten minutes at most left."  
  
  
"Yes" Escaflowne nodded, "We must hurry and return to the others."  
  
  
Hitomi ignored their cries and asked quietly, "Why do we need to go, Folken?"  
  
  
The bluish-white headed man looked into the emerald eyes of his queen and said, "There is someone you must see, Hitomi."  
  
  
The seeress hesitated knowing they needed to leave. She could already feel her head beginning to spin from staying here so long. The seeress also knew that whatever Folken wanted her to see must be important so she nodded for him to lead the way. The guardian turned quickly and trotted into the fog letting his cloak trail him. Hitomi swiftly went into step behind him while the dragon couple took the rear. Their footsteps never made a single sound…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Fanelia ~~~  
Mamoru knew that he had no idea what he was doing or anything to base his actions on, but he felt the need to do what he was about to do. Something in the back of his mind screamed that he must figure out how to do this. The future told him he must learn this art now before it became time. Closing his chocolate orbs he let his powers fly from his body towards the circled people. No one saw the soft white fog that whirled from the royal's feet and swirl under theirs. Gradually the snowy fog had blanketed the entire floor of the room. Everyone felt their eyes grow heavy and slowly their eyelids dropped. A strange warmth ran over their skin and slowly they each opened their eyes to find themselves starring at another place other the room they had been sitting in.   
  
  
"Where is this place?!" cried Millerina frantically taking in the scene.  
  
  
Yukari threw herself back as she saw the bloody fight before her, "Oh my god!"  
  
  
"Is that Van?! Allen exclaimed as he saw the raven king battle a dark figure in a cloak.  
  
  
Other cries followed and panic began to grip each spectator before Mamoru could finally shout, "Peace! Peace my friends!"  
  
  
Everyone froze as their eyes continued to see the battle at the dusty plain. The substitute king spoke softly trying to soothe the group, "What I have done is let you see what I see with my gift. Right now we are looking at the battle being fought on the dusty plain."  
  
  
Celena blinked several times before whispering, "How can you do this, Prince Mamoru?"  
  
  
There was silence as the youth turned the idea over in his mind. Almost too silent to be heard the royal whispered, "I am not entirely sure…"  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Dusty Plain ~~~  
Nembus roared with the force of his attack as the blade of his enemy met his sword. The demon snarled and plunged all his strength into the force of his blade. The two warriors struggled desperately trying to win the battle. Suddenly Nembus fell to one knee clutching his hilt in two hands. The moment he showed his weakness by doing this the demon released one of his hands of the hilt of his own sword and through a black ball of energy into the male's chest. Howling from the blow the guardian was thrown backwards with the demon flying after him.   
  
  
Nazomi did a roundup dramatically before coming down on one knee. Snarling as the demon rushed her the guardian pulled out her shockren and unclasped the wondrous weapon into two daggers. When the attacker was a few feet from her the guardian flung one of the blades at the demon. The figure cried out as the weapon lodged in her shoulder narrowly missing her vital organs.   
  
  
Another demon swooped down from the air narrowly missing Zaado as he kept his ax between him and his attacker. As the warrior realized the being was coming for another attack he carefully began to spin his large weapon, readying for the blow. As the being flew down the wooden end of the handle met the demon's chest knocking the cloaked figure to the ground.  
  
  
Tsuno twirled perfectly before delivering an impressive thrust of his trident at the demon. Unfortunately the cloaked attacker was limber and did an elegant twist of its body before bringing a sharp boot to the guardian's chin. Poor Guardian of the Waves was flung back as the force of the blow made him go head over heels.   
  
  
Van saw the sparks fly from his sword as it struck the Zaibach emperor's. The second his blade fell away from his enemy Sian took over yelling her warrior cry. The bow of the ancient warrior sliced through the air only to meet with cloaked man's weapon. Landing on her feet the guardian put her shoulder into the strength of her enchanted weapon. The wind picked up a little and threw back Dornkirk's hood revealing his face fully. The ebony change did nothing for the battle though.  
  
  
Her brunette bangs fell over her eyes as the forest maiden hissed, "Why are you here?!"  
  
  
"Impatient, aren't we?" hissed the man darkly before pushing the guardian away. The moment he had thought gained for rest was soon lost as the dragon king rushed forward and began to send volleys of attacks at him. Dornkirk narrowed his eyes as he dodged a blow and blocked another. He knew he couldn't win if two were attacking him at once. Every time one would grow tired the other would take over giving him no time to rest. This had to stop before his exhaustion caused him to stumble though he sincerely doubted it would be anytime soon.  
  
  
His eyes glow red and his hair flowed as he dipped into his powers…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Realm of the Dead ~~~  
Hitomi slowed down beside her old friend coming to a halt before a large opening in the world. The empty door hung in the air by some unseen force. It was, but a dark circle with no center within dead air. Slowly the seeress edged towards it and reached timidly out for it. Something within its ebony depths seemed to draw her to it. Shakaku and Escaflowne reached the place the family members stood just as Folken roughly warned, "Don't, Hitomi."  
  
  
The seeress recoiled her hand as if she had been slapped and stared at the royal. Quietly she asked, "What's the matter?"  
  
  
The man walked forward slowly coming to stand inches away from the portal. Carefully he stared into it as if searching for something. As he continued to stare in his depths the Draconian warned, "If you should accidentally be sucked in, Hitomi, you shall never return. This opening is a one way. Spirits can only enter this way not exit."  
  
  
Curiously the queen stared at the passage with her eyes sparkling with wisdom, "Couldn't I simple exit out of one of the other portals? I thought there were three openings."  
  
  
"Well perhaps" Folken muttered still searching in the portal, "But the other openings have been sealed recently by Dornkirk."  
  
  
"Dornkirk?!" exclaimed Escaflowne growling out his words, "Why would he do that?"  
  
  
The angel man's shoulder began to slump as his search seemed to be in vain, "Because it was the only place he knew he could keep the Heavens, Hell, Akuma, and Joutei without need of a guard."  
  
  
Hitomi whirled her eyes on her brother and desperately asked, "Joutei's in there?!"  
  
  
Folken merely nodded without turning towards the 'Angel' causing Hitomi to once again stare at the portal. She felt a hit of realization grabbed her and the girl whispered, "What is this place?"  
  
  
The man's eyes suddenly became wide as his search ended before replying quietly, "It is known as simply 'Judgment'…"  
  
  
Abruptly a glow formed on the other side of the portal catching everyone's eyes. There standing in a whirl of golden flame was the single being that could possible change everything.  
  
  
Hitomi smiled joyfully before whispering, "Joutei…"  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Dusty Plain ~~~  
The battle was not going well for our group. It seemed that they just couldn't match up to the demons. At times it appeared they were going to win, but their hope would soon be stamped into the ground as the demons plowed over them. The guardians were shoved about and the demons cackled with their winning success making the warriors frustrated. Their enemies were playing with them…  
  
  
Even Van and Sian were having extreme difficulties as they fought the leader. Dornkirk kept using his powers to strengthen growing higher in his level of energy. The dragon king panted as the forest guardian took her turn. Van grimaced as he noticed things were not going well at all…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Realm of the Dead ~~~  
"Why aren't you trying to escape, Joutei?" Hitomi asked as she faced the god, "Why do you stay within there when you most certainly have the ability to leave?"  
  
  
The golden figure let his head fall a little as he proclaimed in a mighty voice that echoed throughout the distance, "I cannot, young one."  
  
  
Stepping forward the mighty white legend asked, "Why not?"  
  
  
"Because I am not able to leave just yet" he replied in strong baritone.   
  
  
"Not yet…" Hitomi muttered beneath her breath confused.   
  
  
"Is there something that must happen?" asked Shakaku encouraging the god for more information, "Is there something you are waiting for?"  
  
  
"Yes" the male voice resonated throughout the realm.  
  
  
"What?" exclaimed the seeress desperately.  
  
  
"An answer…" the immortal said mysteriously.  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Dusty Plain ~~~  
Dornkirk threw the guardian over his shoulder and slammed her into the ground on her back. Sian groaned as the ground cracked under the force of the throw. Leaping right over her came a raging Van bringing his sword down violently. The emperor angrily hit it away leaving the young king's side open. Without meeting a beat the dark figure threw a ray of ebony light at the royal. Van did his best to dodge, but he was so close to his opponent that it didn't take long for the attack to travel. Crying out the young king brought his wounded arm to his chest staining his clothes…  
  
  
  
~~~ Realm of the Dead ~~~  
Escaflowne suddenly howled and clutched his left arm to his chest. The red dragon and the two royals whirled around with wide eyes. Shakaku was the first the ask, "What's wrong?"  
  
  
Hissing through clinched teeth the dragon peered down at his limb hidden behind his other arm. Slowly he revealed his torment causing each of them to gasp. His left arm had a long slash from his elbow to nearly his wrist. It was rather shallow for a wound, but it still pumped out a good amount of blood streaming over his pearly scales like rose petals on white silk.   
  
  
The red female gaped at her spouse whispering, "How could this happen?"   
  
  
Without taking his eyes off of the horizon the dragon said barely audible, "I think something's happening back in the realm of the living."  
  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened as she remembered the White Legend and the Dragon King were physically linked to each other. Emeralds reflected her fear as she whispered, "Van…"  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Dusty Plain ~~~  
The world seemed to tilt and the guardians were hit hard as bolts of crimson hit them square in the chest. Van and his family were the only ones not struck and stood tensely watching their comrades collapsed to the ground groaning in pain. Sian numbly struggled to get up, but soon crumbled after her weak attempt. The demons hissed with victory as they loomed over their opponents shadowing them. Dornkirk smirked as he, still glowing with powers, advanced on the young king.   
  
  
Tensing considerably the raven headed man stood tensely while Merle watched from the side with Princess Iris clutched tightly to her bosom. Van angrily growled between clenched teeth, "I will never let you destroy this world!"  
  
  
Cackling heartily the emperor exclaimed loudly, "You a being with no powers!"  
  
  
That's what snapped Van's pride causing him to yell with rage and suddenly rush the dark man before him. Dornkirk merely lifted his ebony palm and threw a bit of power at the king. Without even making it close enough to strike the young king was thrown into the air like a rag doll. In a mere second Van crashed into the ground sparking a cry from the cat-girl.  
  
  
"LORD VAN!" Merle cried fearfully as she watched her brother's body become limp.   
  
  
Gently his rubies fixed on the emperor as he spat out blood and hissed, "Blast you, Dornkirk…"  
  
  
The emperor chuckled quietly before turning on the cat-girl who was sobbing. Merle's hair stood on end as she saw the demon leader head towards her. Taking several steps back the girl hissed, "Don't you dare come any closer!"  
  
  
"Like I'm going to listen to you," the man hissed darkly before streaking forward. Merle never had the chance as she felt a hard fist met her abs. Her mouth fell open as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. As she slowly fell to the ground her hands lost the tight hold on the infant letting the bundle fall from her fingertips. Just before the baby would have hit the earth Dornkirk snatched the child into his arms, but ignoring the advisor. With a loud thump the cat-girl landed unconscious in the dirt.  
  
  
Holding the infants roughly in his arms the emperor smirked as the infant wailed. Turning to his followers the dark man strode over to the edge of the battlefield directly opposite from where the trio remained unconscious. As they walked past the guardians the ancient warriors made feeble attempts to stop them. Tsuno had been the closest to succeeding for he had grasped one of the demons' ankles, but it was a small victory for the being just merely kicked him in the face escaping his hold.   
  
  
Sian watched as they began to leave with the young princess none of them able to do anything. Her bangs fell over her eyes as the woman desperately called out to their only help, "Hitomi…"  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Realm of the Dead ~~~  
"Hitomi…"  
  
  
The plea couldn't have been more frightening to hear. If she hadn't heard the voice of her most trusted guard the young queen might have thought the damage to Escaflowne would have been just a fluke (an injury from staying in this realm so long", but when she heard that voice call for her she knew what it meant. The seeress knew automatically they had to return and raced for the horizon yelling over her shoulder, "We must leave now!"  
  
  
Shakaku and Escaflowne swiftly followed, but Folken held back looking back at Joutei through the opening. There was something left to be said between him and the golden figure. Already the trio had begun to fade into the fog. The man turned slightly to the god and the immortal nodded, "You know as well as I, my follower, that there is more going on in this war then they see."  
  
  
"Yes, Joutei" Folken whispered lightly before turning to look back at the fog. His sister's form was becoming harder to see. Turning back to the immortal the guardian wondered, "But I do not know what it is."  
  
  
Joutei began to back away from the opening as though not to give an answer, but just before he completely left the angel man he whispered, "It is a trial…"  
  
  
Hitomi raced with all the strength she had in her limbs furiously pushing them to strain harder. She knew something was terribly wrong. The cry from Sian still echoed in her ears. What was happening back in the other realm?  
  
  
Grunting softly the seeress pushed off with her wings seeking the way out. The dragon couple quickly followed bringing their own wings into full spread. Just a few yards behind them came Folken pushing just to catch up with the three. Soon the charcoal ground disappeared leaving only the foggy haze to travel through. Desperately the queen put more energy in the sweep of her wings.  
  
  
Seconds later Hitomi lost herself and tumbled in a blinding place. Automatically her eyes winced shut. The blood rushed to her head and she seemed to hit the ground hard making her cough. Slowly the queen opened her eyes to see a blue sky…  
  
  
Tenderly the woman lifted herself up into a sitting position and softly shook her head trying to rid her dizziness. Nearby the dragon pair did the same with their new comrade.   
  
  
Opening her emeralds without disorientation the woman saw the horror. Everyone she had left behind minutes ago were not laying on the ground splattered in their own blood weakly trying to rise. It was obvious a fight of some sort had broken out here. About a few yards from her laid her own husband trying frantically to rise. Hastily getting to her feet the seeress raced to her husband's side. Bringing his head of raven locks to be cradled in her arms she called to him, "Van! Are you all right?!"  
  
  
The king softly groaned while squeezing his eyes shut. Clutching his wife's arm Van hoarsely whispered, "Iris!… They got… Iris!"  
  
  
Hitomi's heart seemed to stop as she whirled her eyes towards the other side of the battlefield. Across the stricken bodies of the guardians the seeress saw Dornkirk, surrounded by his demons, holding her baby… the child she had only bore a few days ago… her only child… Without even thinking the queen let go of her husband who tried to sit up and rushed after the emperor. As she passed the dragons Shakaku vainly reached an arm out to catch her queen shouting, "NO! QUEEN HITOMI!"  
  
  
Tears began to sprinkle from her eyes like stars as she held her hand out towards her only child yelling, "DORNKIRK! STOP!"  
  
  
The emperor laughed darkly as he stretched out his wings and lifted into the air with his followers and her precious bundle. Flying just a few feet above the ground the man loomed several yards away from the seeress escaping. Kicking up dirt the queen released her wings as well and soared after the screaming child. Already a ray of red lightning had formed behind the cloaked group swallowing the first of the demons leaving Dornkirk as the last. The evil man of the past flew backwards showing off his prize to the stricken mother.   
  
  
Hitomi redoubled her effort coming slightly closer to her goal with her fingers stretching for all their worth. With a final beat of his wings the leader of the band allowed himself to glide the rest of the way to his exit. Smirking devilishly the man shouted, "If you want your daughter, seeress, come to the Mystic Valley and give up your powers to me!"  
  
  
Glancing over his shoulder the man saw his last demon disappear into the scarlet exit. Hitomi's eyes widen as she saw her dear little angel's face. She was all most there…  
  
  
Smirking with dark intentions the man turned back to his greatest enemy ever and yelled loud enough for all to here, "If you don't arrive before sundown the princess shall die!"  
  
  
Her pale fingers strained to grasp the infant seeing her hope dying. Her only daughter was being taken away from her by the strongest and evilest man on the planet! Hitomi lunged at the demon emperor crying out, "IRIS!"  
  
  
Laughing menacingly the man drifted into the crimson ray fading into the light just as Hitomi reached him. Her emeralds filled with sorrow as she flew through his afterimage and the trailing scarlet lightning as it was sucked up back into the sky. Slamming into the ground the seeress slide through the dirt for several feet before coming to a halt. The second she did she whirled her eyes frantically at the sky watching the remains of the dark shaft disappearing into the cloudy sky. As a final flash announced the leave of the demons the woman felt her heart broke.   
  
  
A tortured sob escaped her throat as she bowed her head. Chestnut bangs fell over her emeralds hiding the sorrow in them, but not concealing the tears that slipped from them down her cheeks. Her fingers tensely clasped the soft dirt letting the soil slip from her fingers. Choking out another sob all the queen could do was whisper over and over, "Iris… Iris…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Well who thought the last guardian would be Folken? Anyone?~  
  
  
~ Well! Who knew that Iris would be taken? Anyone??? I thought it was pretty predictable!~  
  
  
~ Anyway what did you think? Interesting? Boring? Great? Stupid? PLEASE TELL ME! I will only post the next chapter if I get ten reviews. I'm sorry that I must force reviews out of you readers,… but *sniff* I'm beginning to think you hate this story!~  
~ Now what?! In our next chapter Hitomi must make one of the hardest decisions in her life. If she doesn't give out her powers to Dornkirk before sundown Iris will die! But if she does just that Dornkirk will take over Gaea and rule for a thousands years of suffering! What would use choose?! During this coming chapter the group furiously try to get around the ransom letting Hitomi make the final decision. Wait and find out what she decides in chapter 26: Only Way! Coming soon on August 8th!~ 


	26. Only Way

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
~Only two reviews… only two little reviews… *sniff* Now I really think you guys don't like my story. Anyway I couldn't keep the chapter from publishing (it has a will of its own) so I posted it anyway although I didn't get my ten reviews… Lucky readers…~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 26 ~ Only Way  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Dusty Plain ~~~  
Hitomi slowly curled up into a ball letting herself cry a sea of tears. Gently the dragon couple rose staring at the sky. Already the blue heavens were beginning to show calmness again relieving all stress of the scarlet lightning. Tenderly Shakaku placed her eyes on the fallen warriors knowing their hope had crumbled. Escaflowne knelt beside the dragon king helping him rise to his feet. Van leaned on his partner's shoulder while he gradually began to organize his senses again.  
  
  
The young king spotted his wife across the dusty battlefield and pushed away from the white dragon. Stumbling his way to his beloved Van could see the pain pulling at her beautiful features. Passing by the fallen warriors he never noticed the guardians gradually rising themselves. Coming to kneel by her side the man pulled his wife to his chest. Automatically Hitomi clasped hold of his shirt and sobbed into the warm red fabric. His gentle hand swept over her hair giving the little comfort it could provide. Quietly the seeress sobbed, "I'm sorry, Van… I'm so sorry…"  
  
  
His heart twisted painfully as he clutched his dear spouse tighter to his chest. Roughly, yet tenderly, he whispered into her ear, "Shh… It's not your fault, Hitomi! You tried your hardest to save her…"  
  
  
Slowly lifting his eyes the dragon king noticed the group of guardians bowing their heads in shame. Even his own eyes of fire spouted tears as he felt his own guilt stab his soul. Quietly he whispered in a shudder as if to convince his own self he said, "We all tried…"  
  
  
Carefully the warriors lifted their eyes with burning anger in their depths. Flames of sizzling hate soon enveloped the state of guilt dwelling within them. Each felt the revenge in their hearts as they became determined to take back the precious child that had been stolen from them.   
  
  
Hitomi's tears slowed as she stared at her husband's chest. The image of her child dwelled in her mind as she remembered the distinct look of distress on her little angel's face. Iris was dependent on them and Hitomi felt as if she had let her daughter down. Squeezing her emeralds shut a few last crystal drops slipped down her cheek. She didn't care what it took she would get her daughter back!  
  
  
"Hitomi…" called the familiar voice of one of the guardians.  
  
  
Slowly the angel queen lifted her eyes to stare up at Folken. His tender eyes looked down at her as he came to kneel beside her. Bringing a warm hand to her shoulder the man said, "Do not believe you are responsible for the kidnapping of your child. You never suspected this might happen."  
  
  
The young dragon king's eyes were wide as he stared at his dead brother. He never imagined Folken would be the next guardian, but it seemed to be the case with the silver bands on his wrists that held Draconian emblems. It had been so long seen he had last seen him…  
  
  
However the moment was suddenly broken when he heard his wife cry out.  
  
  
"But I should have!" the seeress shouted painfully. Everyone sadly stared at their heartbroken queen feeling her pain. With new tears surfacing the woman continue to rant, "I am the queen of the greatest country on Gaea! I should have known that Dornkirk might attack while I was unconscious! I should have been ready!"  
  
  
The king bared his teeth unable to stand her pain any longer…  
  
  
Grabbing her face forcefully Van shouted in her teary face, "No, Hitomi! You're not perfect! You make mistakes like everyone else! You need to stop putting the world on your shoulders!"  
  
  
Her emeralds watered again as she quietly whispered, "But I have to… I am the Angel of Gaea… the guardian of this world…"  
  
  
Silence soon settled on the group knowing they could not debate that.   
  
  
  
  
~~~ Judgment ~~~  
Joutei stood in the very heart of the black void with his angels mingling nearby. Akuma silently floated to him with anger simmering in his red eyes. Crossing his arms in frustration the devil snarled, "Why do you continue to wait?!"   
  
  
Joutei kept quiet almost as if he was ignoring the demon all together.  
  
  
Throwing his arms wide the red immortal shouted, "We stay in this Hell Hole because you refuse to open the portals! Our two realms have been destroyed, but you show no shock!"  
  
  
"I know all. Remember, Akuma?" the god reminded coolly facing away from the dark immortal.   
  
  
"YES, I know!" shouted the demon angrily with his claws clutching the black air, "I also know you are all-powerful and could easily leave this place! Why do you not even try to leave, Joutei?!"  
  
  
The golden figure glance sidelong at his adversary of all eternity before whispering, "You shall see, Akuma… You shall see…"  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Dusty Plain ~~~  
"So what do we do?" Nazomi asked bluntly as she sat beside one of the large boulders.   
  
  
Tsuno who sat atop the same rock brought his fist under his chin, "We could always do a surprise attack and see if we could reach Iris before he killed her."  
  
  
"Too risky" Sian commented automatically from her stance. Her long braid danced in the wind as her silver eyes were close, "We can't be certain they wouldn't notice our appearance before it was too late. We could appear and Dornkirk might still be holding Iris. He could kill her in seconds and we each know we could never make it."  
  
  
Nembus gave the forest maiden a side glance before closing his eyes and saying, "Actually, Sian. You possible could do it."  
  
  
The group all turned towards the maiden as the woman merely opened her eyes not looking at her old love, "How's that?"  
  
  
Shaking away a few strands of ebony hair the man said, "You do have the gift of speed. You could probably get Iris without a problem before Dornkirk could even try to kill her."  
  
  
Hope began to sparkle in a few eyes, but Sian quickly distinguished that when she snorted, "How could I?! When we died in the Final Battle we lost all our special gifts! Even when we were resurrected by Joutei and Princess Rachelle we were never returned those precious powers."  
  
  
Heads hung down slightly knowing that idea was a dead end. Zaado shuffled a few feet away from the group as he softly said, "Perhaps we could double cross, Dornkirk. We could claim Hitomi would give up her powers, wait for him to give her to us, and then scram."  
  
  
Again there was a shake of the head from Sian, "Wouldn't work either. Dornkirk is too smart for that. He won't give up Princess Iris so easily. He'll do something to keep her in his possession until Hitomi is completely drained of all her powers."  
  
  
"Besides" commented Nazomi, "Most likely if it did work, where would it lead us? Even if we did get Princess Iris Dornkirk will be ready. His demons would be all over us in a heartbeat and we could still lose her in the battle."  
  
  
"What if we left before they could even attack?" suggested Escaflowne as he flanked his mate possessively, "What if we just went back to Fanelia or somewhere?"  
  
  
Sian shook her head yet again making her braid dance, "Still no good. Dornkirk would find us over time then the cycle will return."  
  
  
Tsuno glanced over at the ancient brunette warrior and hissed, "We could easily send Iris away with Merle and defeat Dornkirk and his followers at the Mystic Valley."  
  
  
Scowling darker Sian repeated the negative movement of her head, "No. Dornkirk might just send one of his demons on Merle and take both of them for all we know. Even if one of us stayed behind to protect the two Dornkirk might go himself and none of us alone can stop him."  
  
  
Hitomi who sat beside her husband with his arm around her shoulders stared at the ground feeling her heart break with each defeated idea. Was there no hope?…  
  
  
Snarling in frustration the Guardian of the Waves leapt from the boulder and stomped over to the forest maiden. Sian snapped her silver jewels on the warrior glaring at him darkly. Tsuno came right into her face making everyone very tense. The two fighters stared hard at one another with electricity singing in their blood. Sian growled lowly beneath her breath, "Stand down, Tsuno."  
  
  
"You may be leader," growled the man angrily, "But do not act as if your decision is the only way to go."  
  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened slightly as she raised them on the brunette female whispering, "Leader?…"  
  
  
Sian glance at the queen through the corner of her eye before saying, "Yes, I am leader of the Ring of Guardians, Hitomi. Years ago when we were brought together Queen Iris appointed one of us as leader. For reasons, I still do not know I was chosen over all and spent many years trying to keep us working as a single unit. Unfortunately we were all stubborn and prideful people back then and my ideals for a single team was never succeeded."  
  
  
Bringing one of set of fingers to brush over the tiara that fell over her brow the woman whispered, "This was my symbol for commanding over them, but sometimes it was never respected. We all had trouble listening to each other. Sometimes… my leadership was never listen to…"  
  
  
Nazomi came behind the woman and brought a rough hand to the forest warrior's shoulder whispering quietly, "That is in the past, Sian. We know now that you were made leader for important reasons. Perhaps you were appointed because of this day."  
  
  
Slowly the silver-eyed fighter turned to her comrade looking deep into golden eyes. Warmly the desert woman smiled, "You have been the one who has looked past the differences of humans when we attacked King Van. Perhaps you have matured beyond what we could not. Joutei must have saw this and claimed you as our leader. I trust you, Sian… I trust you as our leader…"  
  
  
Sian turned away and closed her eyes. Slowly she set her silver jewels on the young Angel before her whispering, "It does not matter if I am leader or not. I hold no authority now with Queen Hitomi here."  
  
  
Slowly the seeress began to understand as the forest guardian stepped up to the royal. Quietly Sian said, "I may be leader of the Ring of Guardians, Hitomi, but you are the eighth guardian. You are the Guardian of Gaea and you hold a rank far superior to my own. As the Angel of Gaea you have been given an authority that even I must bend my will to."  
  
  
Coming to kneel in front of the young royal Sian bowed her head letting her bangs fall over her eyes slightly. With a firm and loud voice for all to hear the warrior said, "You are my queen and the chosen champion of Joutei himself. As the Draconian destined to protect this world to the end of her days I must follow you."  
  
  
Carefully the warrior brought up her eyes, "but even if I didn't have to listen to you, Hitomi. If I even outranked you, I would still leave the decision up to you. As mother of the child stolen I feel you must make the final decision in rescuing her."  
  
  
Folken stepped forward behind the kneeling guardian smiling proudly, "I agree."  
  
  
Shaking her bangs from her eyes Nazomi brought an arm across her chest in the desert custom of allegiance saying, "I also will follow, Queen Hitomi's decision."  
  
  
One by one the guardians stepped forward also agreeing to follow the seeress decision, but even with it so touching a moment Hitomi felt trapped. Her position was the hardest one ever and she felt her world begin to crumple. She had no idea how to save Iris let alone lead her group to victory over Dornkirk. Bowing her head she felt she needed to get away from this extensive pressure.   
  
  
Pulling out of her husband's arms the seeress tried to keep the tears of distress from becoming visible. Turning away from the group Hitomi quietly began to walk away. Everyone stiffened as her back was turned to them. Van quickly rose and started after her, "Hitomi?"  
  
  
Stopping a few feet away the woman kept her back to them making the young king also stop. Shutting her eyes shut the seeress made sure not to cry as she spoke. If she did her words would most likely break. Carefully the woman spoke keeping her words at such a level that they didn't lodge in her throat causing her to choke on them.   
  
  
"I thank each of you for your loyalty and friendship" Hitomi whispered hoarsely, "If I… if I am to make the final decision… I think I need to be alone to think this over…"  
  
  
Van's shoulders slumped slightly upon hearing her words. It was hard to imagine that for once she didn't need him by her side. Since their marriage they had always been at each other's side. Perhaps not physically speaking, but when they did things it was often together. They discussed issues and handled them together. The times when they argued were few, but still were there and when that happen they would soon come back together. They were two halves that were put together to make a whole. There could never be strong by themselves for it was their union that made them so powerful…  
  
  
Her words hurt him stronger than any slap she ever gave him though it was not intentional.  
  
  
The young seeress bit her lower lip as the tears slipped from her eyes unwillingly. Frantically she walked away towards the other side of the dusty plain trying to find solitude. She never looked back for fear of revealing her pain. Luckily none followed her except with their eyes.   
  
  
Sian watched her queen sadly feeling a soft glow of sorrow glint in her heart. The breeze swelled around the guardians as they began to turn away from their queen to go wait for her to make her decision. Only Van, Folken, and Sian stayed watching their dear love one. Quietly the forest maiden whispered, "I trust in you, Hitomi… Be strong…"  
  
  
Hitomi could no longer hold back the tears as she stumbled across the dusty land. She ran her hand over her face feeling the wet droplets cling to her fingers. The seeress refused to hold back her sob any longer knowing she was too far from her friends to be heard. Her vision became blurry as she saw images of the small infant flash in her mind again.   
  
  
She had been so close… so close…  
  
  
Yet… so far…  
  
  
Her feet suddenly came to a halt and the woman slowly opened her eyes to see a deep canyon. Unknowingly her instincts had faltered her steps at the very edge of a cliff. However this was overlooked in her grief. Seconds later her knees buckled and she collapsed at the edge. Tears dripped from her chin mingling with the brown dust. It seemed as if she would cry forever and fill the large cavern with her tears… The water in her eyes just kept coming… and coming… and coming…  
  
  
Until suddenly they slowed to a small halt…  
  
  
Slowly Hitomi brought her hand to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes as she continued to sniff. The seeress stared at the beautiful view whispering, "I need to quite crying or I'll never think of a way to save Iris…"  
  
  
The wind teased at her asking her to come fly, but she ignored its offer. The breeze picked up begging her to glide its gentle currents, but again she refused. Sadly the wind whispered through the canyon saying its sorrow, as it realized why its sweet angel would not come and play.   
  
  
Staring down at the sharp edges of the canyon's bottom the seeress twisted ideas in her head. She thought of the ideas the guardians had offered and she shoot down each one in seconds. She thought of a thousand options, but each one was easily scratch out before she could even really strategize anything. Bringing her hands to clutch her head she felt the world spin. Her gasped for air as she felt like she was falling into an endless abyss…  
  
  
What was she going to do?!  
  
  
Carefully she slowed her breathing and closed her eyes. Her hands gradually fell to her lap as she whispered, "Think, Hitomi. There must be a flaw in Dornkirk's plan somewhere. Find it!"  
  
  
The plan whirled in her head as she studied it. At every angle she could think of approaching the matter she studied and analyzed, but she was not a strategist. No matter how long she looked at Dornkirk's demands she got nothing except a headache. Angrily the seeress pounded her fist into the earth ignoring the few tears that slipped past her defenses.  
  
  
"What do I do?" the seeress hoarsely whispered.   
  
  
The passage from the Book of Angels ran through her head repeating word for word its message:  
  
  
  
"Time will stretch for a rotation in peace over the world of dreams. After a time of slumber the globe will be shaken in an uproar as the eight shadows from the depths of the past will wrench themselves from the bellows of the underworld. Claws of death will try to squeeze the life from the world and take all the essence they can envelop. Oh, Angel of Gaea your time has come to once again give us your aid. Thy Ring of Guardians is your sworn league of protectors. Call to them! Take your people to the haven you have created! Powers envelop you! You face the ultimate terror! Mortality is the terror you face, oh Angel, and even now it towers over you! A babe for power! The ground beneath you is harsh and black as a single feather of identical hue falls to the earth announcing death and also proclaiming the time of the Rebirth when life will fall either to darkness or to light for a thousand rotations. Blood already marks the earth and more will fall before the result appears."  
  
  
  
Hitomi winced as she remembered a certain line…  
  
  
  
'A babe for power…'  
  
  
  
Emeralds slide shut as she hissed with guilt evident in her hoarse words, "A babe for power… how could I be so blind?!"   
  
  
Her left hand came into a small fist; "Babe is another term for baby or infant. Why didn't I realize the babe meant Iris?! There were no other babies around, and yet I could not see! Babe for power, indeed! It meant my powers in exchange for Iris! Hitomi, you idiot!"  
  
  
Her hair lifted slightly in the breeze as she whispered, "Why did I not see it?…"  
  
  
The dust drifted across the edge of the cliff before floating downwards into the canyon. The seeress watched the slow process as she muttered, "If only I had been more concerned with the prophecy… If I had only looked at it more…"  
  
  
Turning her eyes to the sky to watch a few birds fly overhead she painfully whispered, "This is no time for regrets, Hitomi. You have limited time to decide what to do. Forget about 'what if'. The question is what now?"  
  
  
Slowly her hands clasped together and she bowed her head in a position she did for serious matters. Emeralds slid close letting a few final tears slip down her pale cheeks. Her bangs fluttered dramatically as she choked back a sob. Quietly the young seeress whispered her prayer…  
  
  
"Dear Joutei" she spoke just barely loud enough to hear her own voice, "Please help me. Help my daughter. Guide me to victory. I cannot do it alone."  
  
  
"Help me please…"  
  
  
The sweet voice of the angel carried on the wind playing with the echoes vibrating throughout the canyon. Streams of pink and purple began to take form in the sky as the world realized there were only a few remaining hours left for daylight. The heavens seemed to stir as they caught ear of the small prayer and they began to whisper comforting words to the royal maiden below. Birds drifted into the horizon leaving the angel to wait for her answer in solitude…  
  
  
Slowly her emerald eyes opened revealing a sudden understanding. Carefully she stared off into the horizon watching the sun dip lower into the sky. Her single whisper seemed to hung in the air with a mysterious silence…  
  
  
"I know what to do…"  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Fanelia ~~~   
Mamoru tensed when he heard his sister speak along with the others that watched his visions. The young royal locked his jaw as he whispered, "What is it, Hitomi?…"  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Dusty Plain ~~~  
Sian stood rigid with her arms crossing her chest. Her braid hung limp as she glanced over the group again for the sixth time in the last hour. The three elder angels leaned against the monster boulders discussing war tactics against Dornkirk. Shakaku and Escaflowne sat meditating in the dust with eyes closed. Merle and Folken desperately tried to keep Van's hopes up as they waited for his wife trying to keep him from becoming depressed.   
  
  
The war woman snorted out a bit of dust before shifted her gaze back towards the horizon where she could barely see her queen sitting. Sian sighed heavily feeling somewhat guiltily for putting such a decision on the younger woman's shoulders. She had never wanted to hurt her with letting her make the decision, but she felt worse if she hadn't given it to her. Sian knew it was not her place to decide the next step. Perhaps if the situation had not become so complex she would have made the initiative, but with Iris in the clutches of their worse enemy…   
  
  
"Are you alright?" came the rough voice from behind catching her back into reality.   
  
  
Without looking back the woman whispered, "I just wish Hitomi did not have to carry such a heavy burden."  
  
  
"She is the queen" Nembus commented lightly, "She will forever be burdened."  
  
  
"But not like this!" snapped Sian as she squeeze her eyes closed, "She is so young… Even Princess Rachelle had not been this young when she took over the Draconians as queen and she at least had years of experiences of dealing in matters such as these."  
  
  
Nembus sighed lightly, "Perhaps, but Hitomi is stronger than Princess Rachelle."  
  
  
The brunette woman bowed her head quietly, "It does not mean she deserves this…"  
  
  
In an even quieter voice, barely able to be caught by human hearing the female guardian whispered, "We don't deserve it either…"  
  
  
His eyes of ebony blackness turned on her in surprise as he asked, "What did you say?"  
  
  
Sian flinched as she realized she had spoken the thought out loud. Curse her foul luck! The woman remained motionless hoping her friend would think it was a fluke. Unfortunately the wind warrior did not and repeated, "What did you say?"  
  
  
Again she was silent unable to say a word. Nembus gave a crooked smile as he brought his mouth to her ear, "You said we don't deserve it either, didn't you?"  
  
  
A chill ran down the woman's spine as she felt his warm breath trickle her ear. In the back of her mind she remembered him doing that when they had been in the forest…  
  
  
The distant memory brought a small tear to her eye as she thought of those years… those years they had been in love… They had been at each other's side for endless periods never disappearing unless telling the other where they were going or when they would be back. Those were the days when she felt her heart still held some warmth in it.   
  
  
She never did understand how she fell in love with him. All she knew was that she had been in love with him… Key word though for the present was the word… 'been'… When Queen Iris had come to them to offer the positions as guardians it was the hardest blow their love had ever face. They had been given one night to decide their future…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Flashback ~~~  
Sara leaned back on the limb using it as a bed. Through the branches she could make out the stars twinkling down at her. Nearby on another limb sat Nicholas starring at the ground below deep in thought. Both wanted what they had sought for the last few years… new life… and here it was being set on a platter… Unfortunately the offer came at a price…  
  
  
The lady glanced at her male partner feeling sorrow take her. The moonlight highlighted his features making him look even more hansom than before. Angrily the girl scowled and blinked back her tears to whisper, "It's what we've always dreamed… to start over…"  
  
  
"Yes…" the man replied emotionless.   
  
  
Sitting up to cross her ankles she continued, "Our pasts will be erase and new beginnings will start…"  
  
  
Nothing came from the male as he hung his head a little lower covering his bangs with his eyes. Sara flinched at his silence and said a little louder, "Will erase everything of our past, Nico!"  
  
  
He flinched slightly at the sound of his nickname from her. She didn't often say it unless she was being affectionate, which was very rare. She was not a woman of warm fuzzy feelings. Cautiously she crawled over to him coming to kneel at his side. A few tears trickled to her chin as she hastily said, "I will not do this! I won't erase our love! Not even if it means we can start anew!"  
  
  
His hands furiously grabbed hers in his strong ones catching her breath. She stared into his dark eyes as he roughly whispered in his velvety voice, "You will, Sara…"  
  
  
"Nico…" she whispered sadly as more tears fell.  
  
  
He stared into her eyes bringing his nose inches from hers as he rubbed his thumbs against her palms. Lowly he whispered, "I will not let you give up your greatest and only dream for me, Sara. I can't let you give it up."  
  
  
"No" Sara sobbed, "I won't!"  
  
  
"You must" he whispered firmly, "Think about what you are giving up. The blood on your weapons is easily washed away with water, but the blood on your soul can only go away with this. If we do this we are forgiven for everything we ever sinned of. I know that is something you have wished desperately for. Do this, Sa… Do this for yourself…"  
  
  
A sob broke from her throat as she gave a small nod. If he wanted her to jump off a cliff she would do it. All he had to do was ask and it seemed she would follow. Now she was doing just that.   
  
  
Slowly Nicholas pulled back to unsheathed his sword. Warily the woman watched as he brought the blade to his long hair. In seconds he weapon sliced through his hair cropping it to a very short assembly. As it swayed to a halt their eyes met and he whispered warmly, "This marks as my mourning for the love that dies here. I shall never love another and show it with this."  
  
  
Sara bowed her head as she took her hair in her hands. Shaking considerably she worked with the tangled strains forcing them into a long braid that tapped against her back. Bringing her silver eyes back to his she whispered lovingly, "This marks as my mourning for the love that dies here. I shall never love another and show it with this."  
  
  
They both sat in silence as they stared into each other's eyes feeling turmoil of emotions within their souls. Holding back a small cry Sara frantically swept the man into a firm hug crying into his shoulder as she did. Rubbing her cheek against his shoulder blade the woman let her heart break… How could he love her?… How could she love him for letting him do this?…  
  
  
Wrapping his arms around her the male whispered quietly in her ear, "No matter if I forget these years… I shall never stop loving you, Sara… I'll never stop…"  
~~~ End of Flashback ~~~  
  
  
  
  
Sian jerked out of her thoughts suddenly and stomped a few feet away knowing he was watching her. Angrily she turned around snapping her silver jewels on his as tears glistened there. Quietly she snarled, "Stop, Nicholas… You know as well as I that we gave up those times for this."  
  
  
Nembus's shoulders slumped slightly as his eyes filled with pain. The woman flinched at the sight, but quickly became firm again. Furiously she snapped at him, "Do not look at me like that! I wanted to hold on to what we shared years ago, but you eagerly accepted becoming a guardian! Blast you, Nicholas! Blast you to Hell! I have always regretted following you into that position as royal guards because I didn't want to give it up!"  
  
  
Pointing a finger at him she snapped quietly, "But I know now that you have no regrets whatsoever! You never did love me did you, Nicholas?! Did you?!"  
  
  
Nembus sighed quietly as he stared at her, "How can you even doubt me, Sa?"  
  
  
Inwardly the woman flinched at the sound of her nickname, but didn't let him see what it did to her. His hand came to rest on her shoulder and she automatically tensed at the contact. His eyes of blackness bore into her silver ones as he whispered, "Of course I have regrets. I never wanted to give up our love, Sara…"  
  
  
Her eyes became hard as she hissed, "Then why did you, Nico?"  
  
  
He smiled seeing she was trying to pretend to be mad at him. His nickname gave it away though. Nembus brought his nose to rest against hers as he sadly whispered; "I knew I couldn't forgive myself if I let you give it up. I had lived a life exactly like yours, Sara, and I had dreamed of nothing else except starting over. I was willing to give up the dream for our love, but I couldn't ask that of you. I knew how much you desired it as did I."  
  
  
Tears spilt as she angrily pushed away from him.  
  
  
"It doesn't matter now" she hissed painfully, "We have already made our decisions and we cannot change them. Now we must focus on the present."  
  
  
"Sara…" Nembus called softly lifting a hand to her.   
  
  
"No" she firmly cried snapping around with a whirl of her braid, "My name is not Sara. I am Sian, Guardian of the Forest, and you are Nembus, Guardian of the Wind."  
  
  
His hand fell back to his side as she whispered harshly, "And I do not know you…"  
  
  
With that she turned away letting her braid snap through the air as she walked off. Nembus watched her go with a heavy heart letting a single tear produce in his own eye. As her feet unruffled the layers of dust Sian wiped away the few stray tears cursing herself.   
  
  
"Stop your crying" she scowled herself, "This is not the time to confront that part of your life. You need to be worrying about the present. The royal family is in jeopardy and your looking back on the past. Time for action, not for crying."  
  
  
Pulling her shoulders back the woman took back her hard rock expression. Only her slightly red eyes offered the fact of her crying. Crossing her arms Sian began to mull about strategies against Dornkirk. Anything to keep her mind of what had just occurred between her and Nembus…  
  
  
Fortunately it was at this moment Hitomi began to walk back catching the attention of the maiden and warding off the encounter. The seeress walked slowly as if dreading the ending of her trek. One by one the group noticed her arrival and gradually made their way over to Sian. The braided warrior gave a small scowl as she saw the tears in her mistress's eyes.   
  
  
Something was not right…  
  
  
The look in the queen's emeralds spoke of dark foreboding…  
  
  
Van quickly ran past the others to the head of the group next to the forest female. Each watched stiffly as the seeress halted a good fifty feet away. The wind blew a few strands of hair in the royal woman's face making her tears catch on the silky locks like morning dew on blades of grass. Sweeping away the disrupting hair the queen stared at the small audience before her never realizing another small group was also watching her every movement…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Fanelia ~~~  
Mamoru leaned forward in his seat without realizing it as he tensely waited in suspense for his sister's decision. All became still and suspended in the moment as the eyes from the distant land watched… and waited…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Dusty Plain ~~~  
Hitomi bit her lower lip as she felt a few tears spring back in her eyes. Blinking them back she lifted her chin a little and brought a determined look into her emeralds. She would not cry before them. She was a queen who had made a decision that could change millions of lives… She had to remain firm in her decision… Besides she had to make sure she didn't break apart before she could even accomplish it…  
  
  
Taking a breath of air the seeress began quietly, "Before I speak I want you all to understand why I am doing this…"  
  
  
Sian suddenly became very rigid as her mind went into full gear. In a silent whisper the warrior said to herself, 'This can't be good…'  
  
  
Her stomach did knots and twists as Hitomi continued a little louder, "I have spent an hour thinking about what I should do. I wish I had some bases to go with what I have decided… something to comfort you with what I am willing to do, but… I do not…"  
  
  
Tightly her jaw locked as the lead warrior felt dread take hold of all five of her senses, "No…"  
  
  
Lifting her hand the royal showed the pendant to everyone as she released a single tear from her eye. Emeralds slid over to her husband and friends as the seeress whispered quietly, "I'm sorry…"  
  
  
Abruptly the pendant glowed sparking life into the forest maiden. In a fraction of a second the blue pillar shot down from the sky enveloping the young royal. Hitomi's pale fingers gripped the small red stone as she began to be lofted quickly into the sky. The group gasped as they saw their queen leaving them behind. Hastily the angel cried down to them, "I'm going to give up my powers to Dornkirk!"  
  
  
Tears sprang as she painfully shouted, "It's the only way! I'm sorry!"  
  
  
Her hair flew around her face frantically encasing her emeralds in a small halo as they twinkled with crystal water. The blue atmosphere was thick with power as it made a barrier between her and her companions.   
  
  
"NO, HITOMI!" Van shouted as he raced towards the pillar. Sian swiftly followed with panic gripping her heart. Was her queen insane with grief?! If she gave up her powers the world would suffer along with Princess Iris! She couldn't let that happen!  
  
  
The two leaders threw themselves at the aqua chamber desperate to grasp their love one, but they crashed into the invisible barrier and fell to the ground in a heap. Seconds later the others caught up with them standing over the two.   
  
  
Nazomi threw up her hand crying, "No, Queen Hitomi!"  
  
  
"Don't do this!" shouted Folken with arms spread.   
  
  
"You'll kill yourself!" announced Zaado dramatically as he flung back his bangs, "And Gaea will suffer with your death!"  
  
  
Sian looked through her messy bangs as the tears slipped from her silver eyes as she whispered, "Hitomi…"  
  
  
Scrambling to his feet the dragon king placed both palms on the barrier pushing hard on it. His rubies flung up to catch the gaze of his beloved as she soared higher and farther away. In that single gaze they could see the pain flickering in each other's souls. Hers was that for having to do this and his was knowing he was going to lose her.   
  
  
Bringing his palms into tight fists the young king began to brutally pound on the barrier cry, "NO! HITOMI!"  
  
  
Turning away from the painful scene the seeress lifted her face to the heavens and closed her teary emeralds. Painfully she choked out in a whisper, "I'm so sorry, everyone…I'm so sorry, Van…"  
  
  
Opening her eyes the tears swirled in the emerald jewels as she whispered, "But I kept my promise… I said I wouldn't die as long as I had a child within me… That child has been born, Van… My promise has been kept…"  
  
  
In the twinkle of the blue light the seeress disappeared from that dusty land leaving behind a group of crying people. As the ray of cerulean faded away several of the spectators collapsed to their knees in tears. Merle wailed in her tight fists as her foster brother, Folken, held her in his warm arms. The dragon couple let their wings become limp letting the tips drag in the dirt sorrowfully while they both mourned by roaring into the sky. Sian brought her forehead to the ground as she held back a sob.   
  
  
Next to her Van slipped down to his knees realizing the only person he had ever loved was gone. Painfully the king cried bitter tears as he hunched over.   
  
  
  
  
~~~ Mystic Valley ~~~  
Hitomi suddenly felt the solid ground beneath her feet again and she slowly opened her eyes. She grew hard as she saw the sight before her. The seeress was directly in front of the ebony throne that Dornkirk had created with his four remaining demons set on either side of a path that led to his chair. On the very chair of domination in a stab of twisted rock there sat the dark emperor smirking evilly. In a heavy black scaled arm rest the young angel princess screaming at the top of her lungs.   
  
  
The seeress just stood there glaring at her greatest enemy feeling a swell of rage plague her. Forcing the unruly emotion down the woman kept a hard stare on the emperor as he slowly rose from his chair. The wind slowly drawled around them sending red sparks everywhere. Hisses came from the demons as the Angel began to leisurely walk towards the throne.   
  
  
"So you have decided?" Dornkirk smirked as he asked the dark question that was so obvious. Hitomi did not blink as she continued to walk towards the emperor with a scowl on her face.  
  
  
"Yes…" the seeress whispered a bit harshly still glaring at him.  
  
  
Her hard stare didn't do anything to Dornkirk as he began to chuckle, "You have come alone…"  
  
  
Sadness momentarily crossed the queen's emeralds catching the eye of the dark ruler. In seconds, however, the emotion disappeared from her eyes to be replaced with strength and determination. Carefully so her voice didn't break the seeress said, "Yes, I came alone… I knew if the others were here you might kill Iris…"  
  
  
Dornkirk eyed the woman suspiciously knowing that a trap might be coming. Hitomi saw this and shook her head lightly, "There is no trap, Dornkirk. I left them without their consent to come here to get my daughter back. I will give up my powers for her, but you must give her to me first."  
  
  
One of the demons nearby snorted as Hitomi stood next to him, "Do you really think our father is stupid, Kazanki?! I mean… Fanel?!"  
  
  
The seeress glanced at the demon out of the corner of her eye saying, "I mean what I say, Kusari. I will give up my powers on my own free will and not double cross your father."  
  
  
On the other side of the demon son a second demon hissed, "Like we can trust you."  
  
  
The seeress stared at the other brother for a moment unable to say a word. Her eyes only turned away when Dornkirk spoke.  
  
  
"He has a point, seeress" the cynical ruler commented bluntly while still clutching the infant, "Why should I give up your daughter when I am not entirely sure you will give up your powers after you have her?…"  
  
  
Hitomi stared at him with a stern expression shouting over the roaring cinders, "We made a deal, Dornkirk! I give up my powers to you and I get Iris!"  
  
  
"I never said I would give her to you!" the man yelled back with a dark expression, "I only said your daughter would die if you did not give up your powers by sundown!"  
  
  
Slightly smirking the seeress asked hoarsely from her past tears, "So if I give you my powers, Dornkirk, no harm shall ever come to Iris."  
  
  
The Zaibach emperor narrowed his eyes on the woman seeing her play on words. He knew what she was trying for. She was trying to keep the child from ever being hurt if he should come to rule over Gaea. This seeress was a sharp knife… that could be certain…  
  
  
"That is not part of the agreement" the man exclaimed sharply angered with her trickery.   
  
  
The seeress scowled as she shouted, "Then we have no agreement! Either I get Iris and she stays alive even after you come into power or I shall never give up my powers!"  
  
  
"Then she dies!" the emperor thundered, "You sacrifice her then!"  
  
  
The Angel flinched at his words as a shadow of emotional pain flashed over her eyes. Dornkirk smirked when he realized she had been caught. She could not turn away now. Emeralds stared at the wailing child seeing the small tears trickled down the flush cheeks of the babe. Each tear was like a dagger being shoved into the woman's heart…  
  
  
With her own tears slipping the woman held both her hands out and said, "Give her to me… and you shall have what you want…"  
  
  
The ruler stared at her with a blank expression while the demons hissed and shifted. Angrily Kusari growled, "She will betray the deal! As soon as she has her daughter she will leave with her powers still intact!"  
  
  
"Agreed!" snarled Dilandau as he took a step towards the woman, "Just steal her powers and kill the brat!"  
  
  
Hitomi ignored the cloaked followers, as her eyes remained locked with Dornkirk's. Both leaders burrowed their eyes into each other's looking for different things. Both having doubts about the other.   
  
  
Tentatively the seeress shouted, "My promise is true, Dornkirk. As Queen of the Draconians I shall do as I have said! I will give up my powers to you!"  
  
  
The cinders and sparks dazzled the air with their glow as the Zaibach ruler slowly stepped towards the seeress. The demons started as they saw their leader hold out the baby to the young mother. Swiftly the seeress took the bundle and hugged it to her chest whispering comforting words in the child's ears. Soon the wails quieted as the infant clutched its mother's shirt.   
  
  
The demons stared in wonder unable to believe their ruler had given up their trump card. Dornkirk never let his eyes leave the woman knowing the danger in letting her have the infant. Hitomi glanced up momentarily knowing her time was short with her only child. Biting her lower lip the seeress stared down affectionately as her daughter whispering softly, "I'm sorry, my little angel, that I must leave you. Take care of your father for me. Don't let him destroyed himself with his grief… Be the jewel of his life to keep him going…"  
  
  
"Enough of your babbling, seeress!" the emperor thundered, "It is time!"  
  
  
As he took a step towards her Hitomi frantically cried, "NO! WAIT!"  
  
  
The cloaked beings froze at her protest. Angrily Kaosu cried, "She tends to deceive us!"  
  
  
"No!" Hitomi exclaimed desperately, "I merely want to send Iris to safety! I want to send her to her father!"  
  
  
Dornkirk stared hard at the woman knowing this could be very well a trick. Gruffly he snarled, "If you dare cross me, seeress, you will see bellows of tortures you have not even begun to imagine…"  
  
  
The woman said nothing as she slightly turned away from the demons. Carefully she stroked the infant's chubby face as she walked a few paces away from the throne. The golden sparks floated through the air curling with warmth as the seeress placed the infant on the black earth. Giving the child a final kiss on the brow the mother withdrew from her newborn. The second her fingers left the small bundle the babe began to whimper bringing such torture to the woman.   
  
  
The wind began to tug on the world as the mistress began to wield the power bestowed upon her. Glowing brightly the red stone grew warm in the seeress's hand as she blinked back her tears. Silently the queen said a prayer, "Dear Joutei, keep her safe and bring her to Van…"  
  
  
In a rush the blue pillar crashed down enveloping the small babe in its cerulean glow. Swirling aqua power cradled the infant softly before slowly levitating her up to the heavens. The demons stepped back as the wind grew harder, but the queen remained at the edge of the shaft. She even went so far as to put her palm against its beautiful surface. Sparkling over her skin the angel queen could feel the awesome power. This was unnoticed though for emeralds were forever locked on the child being taken away. Hitomi could hear the faint wail of her child…   
  
  
Her child…   
  
  
The phrase sounded so strange on her lips… It was so new to her this world of creating such a small life… and already that life was being taken away from her… Blinking at the tears the woman pressed herself harder against the glass wonder whispering painfully, "I'm so sorry, Iris… Goodbye,… my little angel…"  
  
  
With those words of sealing the blue raised harder into the sky sucking up the child into its abyss before fading away from the red sky…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Dusty Plain ~~~  
It was a time of mourning. That's all you could call it. The tears fell in an endless wave as the guardians and family members cried for their lost love one. They shouldered each other's emotional burdens, but it was such a heavy load. Tear stained shirts became their clothes and hands ran over their face leaving smeared trails of water down their cheeks. It was like their hearts had become vacuum sucking up the last bit of hope and joy from their souls. There was only empty loss left in their bodies…  
  
  
Nazomi lifted her golden eyes of twinkling water to the group whispering painfully, "What do we do now?"  
  
  
The old giant glanced at his old companion while he mentally grasped for straws. Softly the man replied still dead by grief, "Maybe we can go to the Mystic Valley and stop Lady Hitomi before its too late."  
  
  
There was wave of emotional stiffening as everyone realized there was still a glimmer of hope. Van was one of the first to jump up with the twinkle of little droplets in his eyes. Optimism glimmered in their eyes with the prospect… all save one…  
  
  
Sian remained kneeling with a bowed head with her eyes closed. Her senses reeled as she felt the sense of some power approaching… This was not the time to celebrate just yet…  
  
  
Bringing her silver eyes to the sky the woman noticed a small flash of aqua light from above. Her whole body stiffened as she felt something coming. For a split second, but only that, she thought it might be Hitomi returning. Sadly, she realized there was only one approaching and she did not have the life signature of their queen…  
  
  
Painfully the maiden whispered for all to hear, "It's already too late…"  
  
  
The wind suddenly sounded sending everyone into a state of shock as they turned to see the shaft of blue light crashed down. Hair flung back as it whirled behind them and the ground shook violently at the descent of the pillar. Catching his footing before he could fall the king stared at the shaft in hope and in sorrow…  
  
  
Either it was his wife returning to him with Iris… or… or… Oh, he did not want to think of what else it could be!  
As the small bundle drifted down the ray of light the man slowly began to walk towards the aqua realm. While Iris grew closer to the ground Van raced faster. His heart was beating several miles an hour and at the same time not beating at all. His feet clopped over the hard dirt as he ran to his daughter. Just as the infant landed in a soft feathery descent the young man arrived at the shaft. He stopped tentatively as he reached the small bundle noticing the tears streaming from the infant's emerald eyes… the same colored eyes as her mother's…  
  
  
Tenderly the man picked up the child as the group gradually made there way over to the king. Nembus let Sian lean on his shoulder. She was too emotionally drained to stand by herself. The silver-eyed warrior stared at the infant affectionately, but in pain. If the princess was here then that meant the queen was going to give up her powers shortly…  
  
  
Van looked up at the heavens through his unruly raven locks to sadly whisper, "Hitomi…"  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Mystic Valley ~~~  
Hitomi slowly opened her eyes releasing the sea of tears that had been held back by her eyelid's damn. Her emeralds stared out ahead of her at the ebony emperor. Her lip trembled in sadness as she whispered softly, "It is done…"  
  
  
Dornkirk smirked as he sauntered over to the powerful woman bringing up his pair of hands. The seeress saw nothing it seemed. Her emeralds reflected a dead look that would shadow her eyes momentarily before coming back again. The emperor smirked at how easy it was to break her spirits. In the marrow of his bones, however, the ivory bands whispers doubts and suspicions about the seeress. This woman had been known to never give up and he had easily broken her down to a defeated shell of what she once was. Yes, it was a bit… devious…  
  
  
Fortunately, he could put his suspicions to rest easy. She was before him now and she held before him a golden platter serving her powers. His claw ached as he strained to take his prize, but at the same time he hesitated. One must always be wary when things come too easy. Slowly his ebony claw and pale hand came to rest inches away from her cheeks. Hitomi sucked in her breath with fear as she realized what was going to happen next. Dornkirk stared at her thinking over the possibility for deception. After several moments the emperor decided to just take the powers and worry about deception later. Even if they were planning a trap he would have her powers and no one would be able to stop him!  
  
  
Grinning triumphantly the man asked mockingly, "Any last requests, Seeress from the Mystic Moon?"  
  
  
Hitomi looked straight at her enemy with a determined glint in her emeralds. Softly she whispered, "Let me die…"  
  
  
Dornkirk froze thrown off by her words, "What did you say?"  
  
  
"I know what will happen after you take my powers" she said bluntly with a hint of sorrow, "I shall pass through great suffering and then you shall bring a torture over Gaea for a thousand years. I do not wish to see it. I do not wish to see my friends and love ones die before my eyes. Just kill me and get over with! Let me die the death I deserve for my sins and crimes! Let me die!"  
  
  
A wicked smirk pass over his pale lips as his hands tingled with his scarlet power. His eyes began to sparkle as he whispered darkly, "So be it!"  
  
  
The dark emperor slapped both of his palms against her cheeks and the seeress's eyes widened considerably. The wind thundered with lightning and the sparks swirled about them in a race. The demons had to shuffle back to keep out of the display. Gradually a rose sphere surrounded them sizzling with the strength of its possessor. With a bellowing roar the demon leader began to draw out the sweet essence of his captor pulling out of ever fiber of power from her body.   
  
  
Hitomi's eyes squeeze shut and her mouth flung open, but produced no noise. Her hands clasped Dornkirk's tightly against the extreme pain torturing her body at the moment. With each second the pain grew stronger and the lightning wind became harsher. A very painful scream finally tore from the woman's throat passing over lips in a whirl proclaiming the end of the world…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Cliffhanger! You really didn't believe she would do it, huh?! Well, I proved you guys wrong! Hehehhehe! Okay, okay! So wait?! Hitomi's going to die?! Dornkirk will rule Gaea for a thousand years?! Well the guardians won't stand for that and neither will Van! But it's already too late to save Hitomi! Isn't it?~  
  
  
~ In the next chapter the doors of Hell are broken down and destruction washes over the Mystic Valley as our group heads out to stop Dornkirk before its too late! But what if its already too late?! Find out in the next chapter of my story… Chapter 27: Darkest Hour!~ 


	27. Darkest Hour

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or it's characters!~  
  
  
~Sorry, guys for taking so long, but I just moved into my dorm room and things have been hectic so I've had little time to type. I hope to finish this story soon so I can pay more attention to my upcoming studies. Anyway here's the chapter you been waiting for and I hope you enjoy! Remember to review after!~  
  
  
~Also, thank you for the recent reviews! *sheds a tear* I feel loved again!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 27 ~ Darkest Hour  
  
~~~ Dusty Plain ~~~  
The world seemed to tense as the warriors felt the power radiating off of the planet. Cracks swept through the earth pounding through the rough soil. Each of the fighters knew what was happening, but they wish desperately that it wasn't. Nembus stumbled and collided with Sian knocking them both to the ground. Van clutched his daughter as Folken and Merle hung on to the king. Shakaku and Escaflowne roared at the shock waves angered with their presence. Dust and soil shifted knocking Nazomi onto her rear as Tsuno took to the air with Zaado avoiding the earthquake altogether. As the two angels rose into the sky they both took note of the sensation singing in their blood. Neither needed to speak to know what was happening…  
  
  
As quickly as the rumble started it stopped letting everyone relax quickly. The guardians quietly got to their feet staring off into different directions. Silently the two male elders drifted to the ground next to their female counterpart. Shakaku snarled dragon like with her eyes slightly glowing. Next to the scarlet female her mate had his wings strained with his blood sizzling. Sian blushed slightly as she realized she and the wind warrior were in a sort of intimate position and roughly pushed Nembus off of her as the others came to surround their king. Blushing slightly the braided fighter made her way to her king's side.   
  
  
The world was quiet and the gentle breeze swept through the people announcing the end of the quakes. The sky brightened slightly feeling refresh from the sudden pressure of the land. Zaado glanced towards one of the horizons asking, "Was that the end of it?"  
  
  
Shakaku ruffled her wings, as she angrily hissed, "No, the power is still here. That was only the beginning!"  
  
  
A silence fell on them as they stared off into the distance…  
  
  
The forest maiden scowled as she felt her anger swell. The idea of her queen dying flashed in her head. Silver eyes glinted darkly as a past darkness shadowed her eyes. Remembrances of the years of darkness she once had clung to her skin wrapping her into the evil veil. The depths of the dark abyss she once knew rushed on her threatening to swallow her into its rage. She had seen people murdered before her eyes countless times… most of those bloody incidents though had come from her own hand. The intensity of those moments when she had slain her enemy was nothing compared to what she was feeling right now. Her mind bent at the thought of her dear friend, Hitomi, dying.   
  
  
Sian snapped out of the dark bellows seconds before she submitted to the shadows of her past. She could not allow herself to fall into that realm of darkness again… especially not now… She was leader… She had to be strong…  
  
  
Sian brought out her bow in a tight fist catching the attention of her companions. If she was going to use her anger let it not be in cold blood, but in defense. The group of warriors stared at the lead fighter seeing determination mixed with tears. Pale fingers clenched the gold and silver bow as the maiden growled; "We have already wasted too much time with our mourning. Lady Hitomi needs us and as her guardians we must fly to her."  
  
  
The brunette warrior turned to the royal family and advisor, "Now, Lord Van, I want you, Princess Iris, and Lady Merle to return to Fanelia where it will be safe."  
  
  
Tenderly the king gave the infant to the cat-girl and stared firmly into the guardian's silver eyes, "No…"  
  
  
Sian flinched at his negative response, but got no chance to speak as Van continued, "I want Iris and Merle to be sent to Fanelia, but I'm going with all of you."  
  
  
"You can't be serious" interjected Tsuno, "You will be defenseless against the demons."  
  
  
Van's rubies built with fires as he whispered firmly, "I don't care. I won't abandon Hitomi."  
  
  
A quick uproar of disapproval came from the other warriors going over how royals should not be involved in battle. Van and Sian ignored them as they stared at each other. The forest maiden understood the king's dilemma. He wanted to help the person he loved most. He didn't care if he had to fight with bare fists; he was going to help no matter what. Sian understood that feeling… to sacrifice yourself for the one you love… she knew that feeling far too well…  
  
  
"Alright" the maiden whispered to everyone's shock, "You can come, Van."  
  
  
The guardians stared at their leader in awe while Sian moved to Shakaku saying, "I need you to send Merle and Princess Iris to Fanelia."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Mystic Valley ~~~  
Hitomi felt her world of consciousness slipping away. Her body was constantly wracked with pressure and torturous pain. Her eyes remained closed as she endured every second of the destruction on her nerves. Fire singed her veins and unseen thunder pounded in her ears. Electricity danced in her organs and her flesh seemed to curl. Her soul was becoming so small in her senses as she drained of every ounce of power.   
  
  
Yet… that torture that was flung onto her body was small compared to the emotionally war going on her heart… She knew she had to do this… She had been graced with that amount of knowledge,… but she wished that her love ones would not have to suffer… She was the true guardian of this world and should not need her love ones to suffer in her stead…  
  
  
She would die for this world if she had to… she knew that… If she had to she would die for her friends… she knew that… She would die for her family; if she had to… she knew that, too… But what locked her in a state of grief and chaos was decided which one was more important… Her people or her family… Driven into the fight of her life the seeress had fought for what many have tried to grasp in knowledge. Now she seemed to have chosen her decision and could not turn back now… She just wish it would be the right way…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Fanelia ~~~  
Mamoru blinked several times bringing the present world he stood in suddenly rushing back to his senses. As the view of the table returned the young bow gasped for breath. It wasn't because of exhaustion that made him in desperate need for oxygen. No, it was the intensity of everything he had seen. His sister was in peril and their friends were headed head first into a hopeless battle. Bringing his hand over his face he expelled a breath of air sighing heavily. What was he to do?…  
  
  
Absolutely nothing…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Flashback ~~~  
Hitomi grabbed both of her little brother's shoulders and stared hard into his eyes. Sternly she whispered to her younger sibling, "If you are going to watch over Fanelia while I am gone, Mamoru, you must promise me something extremely important."  
  
  
"Sure, Hito" the boy whispered unsure, "I'll do whatever you ask."  
  
  
Her pale fingers clutched his shoulders tightly almost to the point of pain making it obvious that she deathly serious. Emeralds were shadowed with foreboding fear as the seeress quietly whispered, "You must never go into battle. Neither you nor Fanelia. It is important you all stay out of the fray."  
  
  
"Why?" the youth asked fearfully, "What do you know, Hitomi?"  
  
  
She hung her head as she whispered, "The battle with Dornkirk shall be the worse Gaea has ever seen. Lives are going to fall. I know they will. If you bring Fanelia or yourself in it you shall all most likely perish."  
  
  
"Hitomi" the boy insisted, but was cut off by his sister's serious tone.  
  
  
"No, Mamoru!" she whispered firmly, "The ones who will be going into battle will have abilities to fight against these demons. Fanelia citizens have no powers to fight and are at a disadvantage against Dornkirk."  
  
  
"But I have powers, Hitomi" Mamoru near shouted, "I can help. I am of royal blood like you!"  
  
  
Smiling softly the seeress brushed aside some of her brother's bangs quietly whispering, "I know, Mamo, but your powers haven't developed yet. You still are not ready for battle."  
  
  
"What if I become ready while you're away, Hitomi?!" he asked desperately. He didn't want to see his sister go into battle without him. She was the only thing left he had of a family. All their relatives had perished in the Sacrifice. Even when some of them had been brought back to Gaea it was mostly the ones they knew nothing about. In short his family had been his parents along with Hitomi. Now their family had been cut to small number leaving only him and his sibling. He couldn't lose her… It would destroy him…  
  
  
"What if I learn how to use my powers before the battle, Hitomi?!" he asked again more forceful.   
  
  
The brunette woman shook her head slowly as she blinked back a few stray tears to say tenderly, "You cannot leave Fanelia, Mamo. This country needs a leader during this crucial time. If you leave, Fanelia will go into chaos. You must stay and rule until Van or I return."  
  
  
"But Hito" the younger brother nearly whined in his old way.  
  
  
Tenderly she wrapped her fingers around his head tangling them in his thick chocolate strains. She forced him to look her straight in the eye as she whispered, "You cannot join the battle, Mamoru. Please don't or more will perish! Please I cannot let more lives die… Please, Mamo…"  
  
  
The boy stared at his sister painfully feeling that he would lose her to this war. With tears leaking he fiercely took her in a bear hug which she gladly returned as he whispered in her ear, "I promise, Hito… I won't go into battle… and neither will Fanelia…"  
~~~ End of Flashback ~~~  
  
  
  
  
She had asked this of him just before she had left on this journey. It had been hard for him to promise such a tragic vow, but in the end he had relented. Now he was feeling the burden of that promise. He so wished he could go out into the battle to help his sister, but he could feel the chains of his words pulling him back. Poor prince, he could never go against his word when it dealt with his family.   
  
  
Bringing his hand away from his eyes he saw the rest of the group was also awakening from the vision they had last seen. Each of them glanced at one another unable to believe that all this was happening. Allen glanced at the miniature male version of Hitomi asking politely, "What do we do?"  
  
  
Yukari quickly rose from her chair with a fiery look as if she was ready to take on an entire army. With her eyes sparking she near shouted, "We go to the Mystic Valley and help of course?"  
  
  
"Agreed" the blonde king of Freid, declared as he too got up from his seat, "We can take the Crusade."  
  
  
Mamoru raised a hand silently as he shook his head tiredly, "No. No one shall leave."  
  
  
Everyone turned to the prince in surprise unable to believe that he didn't want to leave to go save his own sister.   
"Why?" Millerina asked bluntly with sorrow in her eyes, "Hitomi needs us."  
  
  
"And she made me promise not to let anyone leave to go fight" he replied quietly with pain in his voice, "I vowed to not enter the battle and I also to keep everyone else out of it."  
  
  
"So no one would get hurt…" Celena muttered dramatically with a hint of sadness in her words, "She's going to die isn't she, Mamo…"  
  
  
The prince closed his eyes weakly as he whispered softly, "I pray she doesn't… I can't bare to lose her, too…"  
  
  
Suddenly the room filled with an aqua glowed that enveloped the chamber. Everyone started and turned on the shaft of blue that appeared on the far side of the room. Slowly a figure appeared in the mist of the pillar gradually walking out from the center of its glory. There in tears that continued to stream from her face stood Merle with the princess tucked away in her bronze arms…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Mystic Valley ~~~  
Dornkirk closed his eyes as he felt the gauge of power flashing in his mind. He could feel how drained the seeress was and knew that she was drawing close to the end of her powers. Every second that he consumed her powers he felt sweet ecstasy. Her essence was like honey, but beyond sweeter. It was warm to the touch and filled empty holes in his wracked form. Her whole bottle of power seemed to never end and yet the emperor could measure exactly how much she had left.   
  
  
Hitomi felt like she was adrift in a sea of turmoil. Her nerves were just at the point lower than numbness so she could feel every bit of the pain that flared through her. Her pores were throbbing powerfully striking down to the marrow of her bones. Her spine tore backwards and her flesh stretched. Every joint in her framework popped in excruciating measures. Screams tore from her throat hurting the inner walls of her esophagus. Inhaling was an agonizing job as each single intact of oxygen was met with a sharp pain to her lungs. Her ribs seemed to poke at the large organs trying to make her lungs collapse. Blood seared through her veins and she thought at any minute she would burst into flames from the heat. Her fingers creaked like old wood as they weakly struggled against the grasp of her enemy.   
  
  
Every moment she could feel the draining of her life force. The small energy that remained in the shell of her flesh was quickly being sapped away into the abyss of the Zaibach emperor. On reflect the seeress strained to hold on to the bit of energy she had left struggling to survive. Her mind screamed at her telling her she would most die anyway, but her heart pushed to live. She would not give up without a fight…  
  
  
However, the voice of her heart grew fainter as the anguish on her physical body became more intense. Her eyes flew open as the pain reached her brain. Her head could feel the penetration of her consciousness and knew soon she would black out. The stabbing torture that rain down on her skull was like no migraine she had ever experienced. It was like a headache that tore apart the brain from the inside out. Steam rolled through her memory and singed the thinking part of her intelligence. Abruptly the world broke apart and shattered driving her into depths of subconscious…  
  
  
She flew through the whirl of images seeing things in a split second… sort of like the expression her life flashed before her eyes…  
  
  
She saw her self as a little girl running through the dandelions…  
  
  
She saw her mother rocking her to sleep…  
  
  
Her dog racing from her down the stairs…  
  
  
Coming home from her first day of the fifth grade…  
  
  
Her father hugging her and saying 'good morning'…  
  
  
Playing checkers with her younger brother…  
  
  
Meeting Yukari…   
  
  
Becoming the best girl on the track team…  
  
  
Having a crush on Amano…  
  
  
  
Her last thought was that of first running into Van… She could see herself plainly running down the track and then colliding into the raven royal. As they both fell she caught a glimpse of what he looked like in the past. His red rubies were vibrant with stubborn demeanor and his ebony locks fell over them constantly. He was lean and too lanky. Skin was a deep tan that showed off his roughness to life. The armor he wore in the scene gleamed with prestige and rank. He was so cute back then…  
  
  
Then suddenly everything stopped…  
  
  
Smirking as another wave of delicious energy passed to him he suddenly let go of the woman's cheeks. The scarlet light abruptly faded and the seeress stood now on her own accord. Hitomi's eyes were dull and hazy like glass and her hair seemed to drip with sweat. Her green attire clung to her body from sweat and tears as if she had jumped into a lake with her clothes on. Paler then even the whitest milk and thin like sheets the woman looked incredibly weak.   
  
  
For only a heartbeat her legs held out allowing her to remain standing, but after she heard the soft thud of her heart her knees buckled. In slow motion she fell to her knees clapping up dust and sparks to swirl around her. The wind turned to a breeze and played with her making her unsteady. Inhaling a small amount of air the woman fell to the side as her eyelids fluttered. With a loud thud the seeress collapsed to the ground breathing hard. It had taken everything she had to just stand up for so long.   
  
  
Weakly the seeress looked up at the emperor who loomed over her from the corner of her eye. Licking her chap lips the angel queen whispered hoarsely, "Why did you stop?"  
  
  
The emperor said nothing as he came to kneel beside his captive. His eyes momentarily looked up his cloaked followers nodding at them. Hitomi could not even turn her head as she heard them shuffle, but she was able to see a pair of boots walk out of her line of vision. Coughing a bit the seeress tried to compose herself once more to ask, "Why did you stop?"  
  
  
His hand went towards her brow and she stiffened as he brushed aside a few strains. His touch felt oddly affectionate and at the same time a threat to her life. Smirking with shadows in his eyes the man quietly whispered, "We are waiting for your friends to arrive."  
  
  
She stiffened at this and quickly coughed, "No! They are no concern! I am what you want, Dornkirk!"  
  
  
Grinning the man slowly rose with his clothes rustling, "Maybe so, seeress, but I have much more planned for your death."  
  
  
Hitomi's emeralds widened with fear for her friends as she asked timidly, "What?"  
  
  
The emperor stared off at the horizon knowing the group would soon arrive. He had not felt the powers of their approach so he knew they had yet to make their way here. Smirking a toothy grinned that revealed his fangs the man hissed, "When they arrive I shall kill them before your eyes."  
  
  
Weakly the woman tried to rise. Sadly she could only shuffle a bit with a flop of her tired limbs. Desperately she cried from her spot upon the ground, "Please, leave them alone! I am your concern not them!"  
  
  
His boots crunched down on the brittle soil as he stepped closer to her body. Her eyes were fatigue and could barely follow his hand as he went for her neck. She tensed as his hand grew ever closer to strangle her and she squeezed her eyes shut. He, however, diverted from her pale throat and brushed back her collar. Her mind screamed out as she thought he might rape her, but her fears were quickly silenced as she felt his fingers curl around the red pendant. With a sharp tug the fragile chain of the stone broke and fell into his palm.   
  
  
Standing the man opened his hand and looked down at the precious stone. The blood drop gleamed with powers hidden within. The seeress fumbled to rest on her elbows and looked up at the ruler. His eyes of blood fell on the woman as he smirked. She stared up at him feeling a shadow pass over her. Something about the way he was looking at her sent a chill down her spine.   
  
  
The man slowly began to speak as if he had a long story to tale… a tale that sent Hitomi into another idea of her present situation…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Dusty Plain ~~~  
Sian stood at the head of the group with her bow ready as Van stood directly next to her with his sword gleaming in the setting sun. Behind them were the five other Draconians each with their weapons gleaming, save Folken who had yet to show what his weapon was. Just behind them stood the dragon couple with their weapons loosely held in their hands. The wind swept around them swirling the dust at their ankles and fluttered their clothes. Strains of hair flowed with the gentle breeze in a beautiful array as the red woman of scales stepped forward. Passing the other guardians Shakaku came to stand directly beside Sian on the opposite side of the king.   
  
  
Without looking at the dragon's direction the forest maiden commanded, "Do it, Shakaku."  
  
  
Closing her eyes the red guardian whispered, "As you command."  
  
  
In seconds the whole group had disappeared from the dusty plain possibly never to be seen again in that land…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Fanelia ~~~  
Mamoru leaned back into his large chair disappearing into the corner of his mind. Softly he whispered, "Is there nothing I can do?"  
  
  
Drifting deeper into the blackness of thought something sprung into his soul… a warm glow…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Vision ~~~  
"Awake, young one" came the rich voice, "You're time has come."  
  
  
Mamoru twirled around, "Who's that?"  
  
  
The young ruler gasped as he saw a figure of glowing gold standing before him. Warmth radiated from the being, as he stood tall with a smile. Mamoru stared at him in wonder never before seeing someone like this. Sparks of gold twirled around the man prince as he took in the glorious display. Mamoru suddenly felt his knees go weak as he realized who stood before him. Blinking back a few tears the prince whispered joyously, "Joutei…"  
  
  
"My child" the mighty being spoke, "It is time that your destiny in this war be fulfilled."  
  
  
Mamoru chocked his head slightly, "My destiny?"  
  
  
"Yes, young one" the immortal proclaimed, "You have a special gift, which I have bestowed upon you. It is needed in this war."  
  
  
The prince was unable to tear away his eyes from the great being, "You mean my gift to see through the eyes of others."  
  
  
"Yes, but you have more than that" Joutei spoke broadly, "you have also the ability to let other people see what you see through people's eyes. That gift shall help my children of angels tremendously."  
  
  
"Children of angels?" the royal inquired, "You mean the Draconians?"  
  
  
"The Draconians have spent centuries hidden away exiled by their own greed and haughtiness of power" Joutei spoke softly with a twinge of sorrow for his children, "After their long years of suffering during the Persecution they finally cried out for forgiveness. I forgave them for they are my children, but their sorrow would not end so quickly. As punishment they were forced to hide away for centuries waiting for the day when they could return into the opening with peace."  
  
  
"Now their time has come to fully take peace" lifting a golden hand to stretch out and point in Mamoru's direction Joutei spoke proudly, "You, my child, will bring forth such with your gift."  
  
  
"My gift…" the prince whispers not understanding.  
  
  
The gold hand curls into a fist creating several large sparks to streak from the fingers, "It is with this gift that Gaea shall see the Draconians in their dire hour and see the true hearts of the angels. Let all of Gaea see through the eyes of the Angel."  
~~~ End of Vision ~~~  
  
  
  
  
Mamoru let out a shuddered breath as he found himself back in the large council chamber. His hands wiped down his face as he felt the beads of flesh grasp his fingertips. Thunder pounded in his eardrums as he listened to his heart throbbing. The young prince gulped in the heavy air swallowing what little oxygen he could gain.   
  
  
Glancing at the rest of the group he noticed how they were all staring at him in concern. He must have looked like he had been in trance like his sister usually did when a vision struck her.   
  
  
No matter…   
  
  
He shouldn't be mulling over things as such when he now had a way of helping his dear sister… He needed to do as Joutei had commanded. He had to show all of Gaea what was happening… so the Draconians would no longer live in fear…  
  
  
Mamoru closed his eyes making everyone around the table suddenly tense up from his strange behavior. The young prince had no idea what he was doing, but he could feel the warmth of Joutei guiding him. He knew he had to release his powers on the world. Flowing powers disperse from his hands and slowly edged throughout the castle in a whirl. The strains of energy were invisible to the eye, but it the blackness of his mind Mamoru watched his powers travel.   
  
  
  
  
~~~ Gaea ~~~  
The invisible mist swirled through the castle corridors enveloping the inner realm held inside the gray rock to become stolen into its powers. All who came into contact with the unseen strains of mist were soon frozen as their eyesight was taken over. In a heartbeat they soon began to see all that Mamoru allowed them to witness… the battlefield…  
  
  
As time progress so did the mist. As all halls and chambers became filled with the mist, the powers of our prince began to stretch. No obstacle could barricade the invisible powers and soon the mist rolled out of the castle overtaking every small corner with its being. The invisible strains swelled mysteriously and ran off into all directions taking down all the rest of the Gaeans.   
  
  
In a few seconds all of Fanelia was covered…  
  
  
In a few minutes the entire central hemisphere was covered…  
  
  
In ten minutes half of Gaea was taken…  
  
  
It took only a half hour for the entire globe to be taken…   
  
  
And then came chaos…  
  
  
Would you not panic when you thought you where in one place only to be wrenched away and suddenly seeing a battle out of nowhere? Let just say that's just scrapping off the surface. Several people nearly went into strokes or heart attacks because of the abrupt change. Fortunately Joutei was prepared and kept those people from serious harm.   
  
  
As all of Gaea went into a worldwide panic Joutei sent down a wave of understanding relaxing their souls as the battle unfold… so all could see… and understand… what was happening that day…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Mystic Valley ~~~  
His fist locked around the pendant as he began, "Before your friends arrive, seeress, I want to tell you a story."  
  
  
Coughing loudly the Angel chuckled weakly; "Sorry, but I don't like fairy tales anymore."  
  
  
Dornkirk's jaw locked with anger as he growled, "This is not something you should laugh at. For it concerns you."  
  
  
Hitomi became quite with her eyes locked on the man looming above her. What did he mean by that?…  
  
  
His eyes grew distant as he spoke in a low mysterious tone, "Many centuries ago just about two decades before the Persecution Queen Iris gave birth to a small baby girl, Princess Rachelle."  
  
  
"Wonderful story" the seeress hoarsely chuckled, "Never heard such a surprising ending."  
  
  
Abruptly after her words were spoken the emperor grabbed hold of her throat cutting off her oxygen she so badly needed. Automatically her lips began to turn blue for she was already lacking her intake of air.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Between Dimensions ~~~  
Sian felt the world rush by in a flurry of colors, which could never be deciphered, into certain shades. The wind was everywhere in a chaos of currents beating them from all sides. There was a heat that burned their skin, but it was just below the point of actually physical damage. It was an odd sensation to say the least…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Mystic Valley ~~~  
"At the time this happened" the emperor whispered turning his back to the fallen female and letting go of her throat, "There was another royal hoping to achieve the throne. He was the brother of Queen Iris, your distant uncle."  
  
  
"My uncle?" Hitomi whispered hoarsely not really talking to the dark emperor, but more to herself.   
  
  
Dornkirk slightly nodded as he continued quietly, "Yes, your uncle. He was the only other living heir to the throne and was the twin of Iris. In that point of time it was more often for a boy to take the throne of any nation, but it was shock to dozens of countries as the first set of twins were ever born to the throne in centuries. Let me inform you that it caused a bit of commotion in the Draconian Kingdom, however most of Gaea never knew of this situation because the Draconians were prone to keep to themselves because they thought themselves superior to all other creatures."  
  
  
The rays of the sun barely penetrated the dark sky as the setting of the golden orb began to take place. Dornkirk seemed not to have noticed this for he continued without loosing the rhythm of his words, "When the twins were born it had to be decided who should take the throne after the present King and Queen should die. There was a split of opinions in the country leaving the decision up to the royal family. It was decided that because the daughter had been the first to emerge from the mother's womb that she would take the throne though it was very rare for a female to become first heir."  
  
  
Turning slightly to check for the approaching forces the man glanced at the horizon before continuing, "As the twin grew older the boy of the two became very bitter towards his sister. He desired the throne with a passion and hated his sister for taking away his goal. Years went by and the two grew older and finally the day came when the two rulers before the children finally died out. The throne became empty and soon Iris became the new queen already with a husband at her side. This only made the prince more infuriated to see his sibling in the place where he should be."  
  
  
His eyes grew dark with fury, "The twin brother spent several years hoping that his sister would die and even went to the extreme of sending assassins to kill them both, but his plans never succeeded. In a short while after her inheritance of the throne Princess Rachelle was born. In a state of fury the twin brother went to his sister in private and demanded the throne or she would lose both her husband and her daughter."  
  
  
Depths of inner emotions began to play in the man's words…  
  
  
"Iris was not scared of her brother" he whispered darkly, "She had long since anticipated this and was ready for this day to come. Before anything could be done she took the pendant of our people and stole his powers on the spot knowing no good would come from him. He was shocked by her boldness to do something like this and was unable to stop her until she had taken a large amount of his powers. Desperately he escaped and fled the kingdom knowing that her guards would soon seek him out.  
  
  
"Several years went by and gradually the man created a plan. He began to go to each country all of Gaea and told all who had hearing how the Draconians had become powerful and were proclaiming themselves gods. In a matter of months all of Gaea was in a panic fear. Driven by their paranoia the citizens of multiply countries began to demand that their rulers do something to keep the Draconians under control.   
  
  
"As all this was occurring the once-prince had gone to the country of Zaibach, the leading military factor back then, and had persuaded the king there that he could be n excellent advisor since he knew everything about the Draconians. Never did the ruler know that his most trusted advisor was the same creature he was fighting against."  
  
  
Dornkirk's face suddenly became hidden as the sun fully set leaving only the red sparks flying about from the glowing lava at their feet to illuminate the land, "Soon several nations had come together along with Zaibach to wipe out the entire Draconian race to ensure that they would not become more powerful than them and destroy all of Gaea. Most of the countries involved in the war were humans with a scant percentage of the others being random species of sorts."   
"Humans are so gullible and paranoid" the emperor chuckled darkly…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Between Dimensions ~~~  
Van felt like he was falling in tumble with no way of telling what direction was up or down. His senses were jumble and disoriented making him unable to decipher even the smallest thing. His veins burned with fire and his eyes throbbed. Somehow he felt as if the experience would not last much longer though…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Mystic Valley ~~~  
Hitomi breathed hard as she tried to remain conscious. She knew she was no longer in danger of such a situation, but if she wasn't careful she might actually black out. Quietly she continued to listen still feeling some dark dread inch into her heart as Dornkirk hiss, "A day came when the Zaibach ruler was killed in battle. With no heir to the throne a will left the Draconian prince as the next successor. In a short time the whole country of Zaibach was thrown into the bloodlust of the prince charging the Draconians at full force with dozens of countries backing them up."  
  
  
Slowly the man turned around facing the seeress with darkness plaguing his back. In a low voice of sinister hisses the emperor whispered, "You know the rest of the war's history."  
  
  
Hitomi blinked twice before whispering the question that had been on the tip of her tongue throughout his story telling, "What was the prince's name?…"  
  
  
Smirking in the illumination of scarlet sparks the Zaibach warrior snarled, "Issac…"  
  
  
Her emeralds snapped wide as she gasped, "YOU!"  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Between Dimensions ~~~  
There was a brilliant flash of light that swallowed up the traveling warriors only to toss them into the dimension they had sought for…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Mystic Valley ~~~  
The black group brought their arms over their eyes as a white light stronger than the sun's powerful rays hit their pupils. Dornkirk and Hitomi didn't have their eyes directed at the illumination so they barely flinch at the blow. As the light faded it left a small crowd of fighters with heated eyes.   
  
  
The demons and angels stood on either side with the dragon couple as the back ups for the Draconians. The wind flew strong as Hitomi weakly turned her head from her enemy to see her guardians and husband standing fifty yards away from the four demons. Her emeralds slowly counted off the two sides and noticed quickly that her followers outnumbered the demons by two to one.   
  
  
Sian caught sight of her fallen queen instantly. Seeing her mistress broken on the ground sent the warrior in a sudden rage. With a loud warrior cry the woman charged straight for the four lower demons with her bow ready. Hitomi stiffened as she saw the demons ready energy comets and desperately tried to call out to her dear friend. Unfortunately, because she was still weak from her ordeal her cry came out in a small croak.   
  
  
"Sian!" the seeress hoarsely whispered, "Look out!"  
  
  
So blinded by her anger was the forest maiden that she went against her training and flew head on at her enemies though knowing the great danger. Purplish orbs flew out at the woman and crashed into her tone form. Her cry was loud bringing the other warriors of her league to sound their own warrior cries. In a pounding thunder the two sides rush each other and the battle began…  
  
  
Hitomi clumsily rose onto her elbows and faced the battle scene. She watched as the guardians paired off going at individual demons while Sian and Van bolted towards her and Dornkirk with Folken close behind. Unfortunately for the three the fourth demon stood before them blocking their path to them. The seeress felt her heart throb with guilt as she saw the people fight. She so painfully wished her friends and family did not have to get involve.   
  
  
Weakly the Angel turned to look at the Zaibach emperor and begged, "Please, stop this! You don't need them!"  
  
  
Dornkirk quickly snapped around and hissed darkly, "Do not command me, seeress!"  
  
  
His fist suddenly grew tighter on the pendant as he lifted it before his face. Hitomi watched him warily continue to put pressure on the pendant and was going to ask him to stop when she felt her heart suddenly ache. Her hand grasped her shirt material that laid just over the organ and desperately tightened her hold on it, as the anguish grew worse. Her eyes squeezed shut and new sweat bore on her face. Dornkirk chuckle lowly as he let his grip falter on the precious stone. The moment his grip slacked Hitomi's heart eased. Gasping for air the seeress stared down at the ground.   
  
  
Her emeralds slowly crawled up the man's black form before resting on his face that was pulled into a wicked grin. Hoarsely she whispered, "What did you do?"  
  
  
Tenderly the man twirled the stone between his fingers letting the chain of the necklace twist and untwist from his palm. His reddish brown eyes gazed at the blood drop fondly saying, "Strange, isn't it?… This little stone is the key to everything."  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked confused, "The stone is nothing more than a tool for our people. It is no better than a sword on the battlefield."  
  
  
Dornkirk's eyes gleamed with secret knowledge as he whispered mysteriously, "You are wrong."  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Nazomi & Zaado ~~~  
The blonde warrior flew hard through the air in a dive bringing her shockren into her right hand. Whipping the weapon like a frisbee the shockren raced true aiming directly at the blonde demon known as Kaosu. The cloaked fighter grinned just before knocking the sharp item away. The blow threw the weapon off course and made it embed into the earth. Nazomi growled as she continued downwards bringing her golden emblem to shine on her brow. Her hair fluttered over her brow violently as she finished her descent. Her fist came down towards the demon's chin, but he expertly ducked and brought his own fist into her abs. She soared over his shoulder flipping once and then crashed into the ground on her back gasping for air. Clutching her stomach she coughed violently.  
  
  
Turning slowly the demon produced his ebony sword while smirking, "Never let your defenses down."  
  
  
Snapping her eyes open the woman glared at her opponent still sprawled down on the earth. Baring her teeth she snarled frustrated as he strode towards her.   
  
  
Suddenly Zaado landed between the two and swung his mighty ax at the demon. Kaosu hissed at the swipe and jumped back narrowly missing the attack. The demon brought his sword back and placed his other palm into the air gathering dark energy. In a wail a black orb flew straight at the giant sending a dark hue over the area they stood. The Ice Guardian quickly brought his blade to deflect the orb just as the two met and clasped thunder.   
  
  
  
  
~~~ Dragon Couple ~~~  
Shakaku lithe her whip into a twirl of red flames and swiped it at Dilandau. The dragonslayer sidestepped and brought his blade up catching the very end of her weapon. Her long whip twirled around the dark sword tangling making the demon man smirk.   
  
  
"Sorry" Dilandau mocked, "But I am a part of fire. Your flames do not frighten me."  
  
  
The woman narrowed her golden eyes on the man as his arm shifted. Seconds later he threw back his sword making the whole whip come straight into his direction. Shakaku was pulled along with it, but she had anticipated this and had pushed off moments before she would have been launched at the man. Dilandau's smirk widened as he cried, "I am a dragonslayer! Fitting that my title should be that for I shall slay you, dragon!"  
  
  
"I doubt that!" the red female cried as she flipped with her whip trailing in a spiral. The whole act was awing and distracting. Perfect for the woman to send her heel into the man's face without him having a chance to dodge! Crashing hard into the dirt Dilandau groaned. Landing nimbly back on her feet the woman flicked her wrist bringing her whip back to her side as Dilandau rose back onto his feet. His hand grimly wiped away the blood that dripped from his cut lip.  
  
  
His eyes gleamed murder as he hissed, "You shall pay for that!"  
  
  
Dilandau was about to charge the female when something from behind pulled him back. Angrily the demon turned around snarling at the white figure. Escaflowne growled dangerously as his eyes narrowed, "Don't touch my mate!"  
  
  
With little effort the legend tossed the man over his hip and slammed him into the ground. Dilandau was quick though and heaved both of his palms at the ground and struck the dragon hard in the chin with his feet.  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Tsuno & Nembus ~~~  
The two guardians crossed in front of each other as they rushed Kusari at full speed. The demon man smirked just as they thrust their weapons forward. In an impressive flip with a half twist the man jumped over them and swung his sword back around. Nembus was already in mid-spin when he did this and was able to bring his own sword to block the demon's. Suddenly occupied with holding the Wind Guardian's sword from cutting into him Kusari was unable to block the end of Tsuno's staff from hitting him in the ribs.   
  
  
Huffing at the strike the demon stumbled back into a standing position glaring at his two opponents. Howling a cry the cloaked man brought both of his palms' heels together and gathered his power in the center. Thinking they could stop him before he unleashed his attack the two guardians rushed him, but too late…  
  
  
With a triumphant yell the blast soared from the demon's palms hitting both men square in the chest!  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Van, Sian, & Folken ~~~  
Van's sword came down furiously as he tried to get past the demon. Unfortunately the being knocked the blade away causing the young king to stagger back. In a rage Sian rushed past her companion and swung her bow in a flurry of swipes… each of which the demon blocked expertly. The brunette woman yelled her cry as she brought down her blade in a strong blow. The unknown demon smirked as he dodged the blow altogether making Sian lose her footing as she followed through with the attack. With perfect timing the stranger brought his elbow into the back of the green guardian's head. Sian groaned as her face met dirt. Luckily the woman wasn't knocked out and was able to pull herself from her landing when her opponent's heel came down towards her spine. Swiftly the female launched herself off the ground flipping in a double twist over the fighter's head.   
  
  
The demon turned to see both leaders come stand shoulder to shoulder with the other cloaked individual just behind them. Sian and Van tensed as they saw the figure flex his legs. Growling Van readied his sword. The poor dragon king glanced over at his wife seeing her clutch her chest painfully making his jaw lock. He had to get to her, but this blasted demon was keeping him away. His rubies seared with anger as his fists tightened… only to soon relax when he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.   
  
  
Van looked over his shoulder and noticed a determine look in his brother's eyes. Quietly the king whispered, "Folken?"  
  
  
The older sibling didn't even look at his brother as he whispered both to Van and Sian, "When you get a chance make for Hitomi as fast as you can."  
  
  
"We can't" snorted the forest maiden, "We continue to be block by this demon!"  
  
  
"Keep your eyes searching for an opening" Folken commented coolly still watching their opponent, "One will come I promise."  
  
  
Van glanced towards the demon before turning back to his brother, "What about you?"  
  
  
Folken glanced sidelong at his sibling before quietly whispering, "Don't worry. Just get to your wife, Van. I'll clear the way for as long as possible. Do not slack or we will lose any chance we have."  
  
  
Sian looked over at the two royals and whispered sternly, "Are you sure you can handle this demon? I feel I might be the better candidate to fight him."  
  
  
Both men looked at her oddly as Van asked, "Why's that?"  
  
  
The green woman brought her eyes back on their opponent and whispered, "His fighting style is somewhat familiar."  
"So?" Folken commented bluntly, "I know his fighting as well. It is called Necedah."  
  
  
"No, no!" she whispered harshly, "I don't mean his technique. I mean his personal style. I've seen it somewhere before, but I don't remember where."  
  
  
Turning back Folken whispered firmly, "Go, Sian. Don't worry. As leader you should protect Van because you're the best fighter here."  
  
  
Sian gave him a long side glance before sighing, "I guess you're right, but I don't like this. Something… is off… about all this…"  
  
  
"Agreed" Folken whispered lowly before getting into his fighting position. His eyes narrowed dangerously on the figure before them as he quickly shouted, "NOW!"  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Hitomi & Dornkirk ~~~  
The emperor smirked darkly as he saw the guardians were unable to reach their fallen queen. His eyes showed victory as he turned back to the seeress the pendant still in his possession. Hitomi tried again to push off the ground, but she fell weakly to her belly gasping for air. Her energy was being stretched to its very limits for her to even stay conscious. She shouldn't be pushing herself at the moment.   
  
  
Dornkirk sneered as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and came down to one knee. Her emeralds squeeze shut from the pain he caused and she winced desperately as he brought her face closer to him. He shook her as he brought the red drop to her face and growled, "This is more than just a sword on a battlefield, seeress. It holds every strain of power our people have ever held before our gifts were stolen from us."  
  
  
Hitomi said nothing as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the stone. Dornkirk growled lowly as he continued, "This holds everything that our people have ever held in their blood and hold powers that once dwelt within individual Draconians. In short, seeress, you have every gift our people have ever possessed…"  
  
  
Her emeralds slowly grew wide as Hitomi realized the true depths of his words. He snarled as he whispered, "You had the speed of the Forest Guardian. You had the control of the air currents of the Wind Guardian. You had the illusions of the Sand Guardian and so much more."  
  
  
"Why do you say 'had'?" Hitomi commented weakly.  
  
  
"Because" Dornkirk commented with amusement, "you are too weak to call upon any of these skills right now and never will because soon I shall kill you. Besides a good amount of your energy has leaked into my soul."  
  
  
Hitomi snarled as she fought to escape his painful hold, but she was far too weak to even hope such. Even her hands could not reach up to his locked fist encircling her hair. His eyes glowed red as he whispered darkly, "Do have no idea why you are suffering so?"  
  
  
The seeress growled angrily in frustration at her weakness and snapped, "Only because of you!"  
  
  
Dornkirk chuckled quietly before whispering, "In a strange way, seeress, you could never be more on target."  
  
  
She narrowed her eyes as she choked, "What do you mean?"  
  
  
"This" the emperor proclaimed as he once again shoved the pendant in her face, "is the source of your suffering!"  
  
  
"What?" the Angel replied hoarsely, "What are you saying?"  
  
  
"Years ago" the man whispered darkly, "when I was known as Prince Issac I went to an oracle and asked of my future. She said I was to never take the throne of my people, but still had a chance at controlling Gaea. There was a small factor though that caused part of the future unable to be read. She said something important would happen in the distant future that could cause drastic consequences. It was this that would either bring forth my rise into power or my downfall… She did, however, express that someone from the royal line of Draconians would determine my fate. That royal would either destroy me or die trying."  
  
  
Dornkirk growled slightly as he snarled wildly, "I decided I had to act fast. I had only a small chance. I took my most trusted sorceresses and decided to place a curse on the pendant kept by the royal family. Through hard work and beating out information from different oracles I was able to craft a spell that would outdo any known curse. I one day took the pendant from my sister and brought it to my men. Careful they embedded a curse that would only activate when the person who determined my future would use it. It was decided my executioner would one day be someone of the royal line so they would fall to claim the ancient stone probably in the future. I knew sooner or later this person would use the pendant and when they did the curse would resonate."  
  
  
His fingers held the stone lightly as it twirled in his possession, "You see, the curse would cause the stone and person to merge. And so has it begun with you, seeress… You decide my fate today…"  
  
  
"So" the seeress coughed, "Your curse has seemed to backfire. The merge has only made me more powerful, Dornkirk."  
  
  
"No" he commented sharply, "You don't understand. Yes, the two of you merged together, but it was not the stone that merged with you. You merged with the stone."  
  
  
Hitomi tried to look the man better in the face, but resorted to just ask because of her weakness, "What are you talking about?"  
  
  
His hand cupped the pendant as he placed it before her face, "There are two different kinds of known merges in this world. One is when two beings combine to create a new single being. Usually it morphs the two persons or items into a completely different creation with both mental attributes of the past two. It is sort of like a crude fusion. It is very favorable and doubles powers by ten folds. However, the second merge is extremely different and far more dire. The second merge is when one being envelops another. It is similar to when a person eats a piece of fruit. When that person takes in that fruit they gather the energy that fruit produces and gain more from it while remaining like they are. They take the powers, but do not lose themselves in the other. Two beings can merge together, but when they fuse one will remain as if the other was never there."  
  
  
His eyes locked with the seeress as he hissed, "Have you not wondered why your powers have been draining?"  
  
  
Hitomi stared expressionless at him as she whispered quietly, "I have been merging into the pendant… not with it…"  
  
  
His thumb twirled the small jewel in his palm as he proclaimed, "Yes… Since the Sacrifice you have been slowly merging into the stone. It had been extremely slow at first, but after several uses of it lately the curse has awaken at full strength and has been sapping your life force."  
  
  
The stone fell from his hand and hung limp from his fingers. The reflection in the eye of the blood drop shone and played before the angel's eyes. She could see her face in the scarlet gleam and knew what he said was true. She could feel the power swirling in the cage of the red stone droning with her own life force.   
  
  
  
  
~~~ Vision ~~~  
Her eyes blinked as she saw herself standing within the red… She could see herself pounding against the walls of the red chamber desperate to escape. She fought until her knuckles bled and her energy gave out. In seconds she collapsed letting the pendant claim the rest of her…  
~~~ End of Vision ~~~  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Folken, Sian, & Van ~~~  
The Spirit Guardian plowed forward with his hands swaying at either side. His eyes glowed momentarily as the emblem of the angels began to swell on his brow in silver. He shook back the cloak to reveal his two gaudlents. His bands began to glow strangely as he called upon his weapon. In a silver flow a sort of light came from one of the slits on the gaudlents. The strip of color grew long and sleek that slowly curved as it protruded farther from its base. A point formed at the tip of the silver light and narrowed as the formation continue to lengthen. Suddenly the silver glowed stopped its growth and flashed once. Left behind was an incredible blade protruding from either of Folken's wristbands that curved just past his hands. It was like a curved sword with a wide and thin blade.   
  
  
Folken leapt into the air with his arms spread so that all could see the impressive blades. The demon below scowled at the show and tensed up. As the two began to grow closer to each other the stranger picked up his sword. Folken shouted as he turned his left hand so the palm of it faced him and brought the sharp edge of his blade at the sword. The two weapons locked for a few mere seconds as Folken swung his other blade at the demon. The stranger was surprisingly limber as he bent over backwards so he stood with his back perfectly parallel with the ground.   
  
  
Never did the two see the other two fighters racing past them. Sian and Van flung their feet against the dark earth struggling to get by the demon while he was distracted. The two leaders flew by with their eyes set on the pair ahead. Dornkirk turned around sharply causing his cloak to swirl darkly about his body. Van growled as he saw how weak his wife was. This man would pay for all the hurt he had caused.  
  
  
The thought could not be played through though it seemed… Behind them the demon had pinned Folken to the ground with little effort. The poor royal groaned as he felt the bruises in his ribs. Leaning over him with a foot on either side the demon stood glaring down at his prey. His eyes glowed red as the stranger turned to stare after the two escapees. A smirk crawled its way over the scaly face of the demon as he hissed to himself, "You won't get away that easily."  
  
  
Folken tried to stop the stranger before he could leave him, but the demon was already running after the two leaders and gaining fast. Leaping high into the air neither Van nor Sian noticed the danger behind them. The demon's two palms glowed black as he gathered a duo of swirling orbs. Howling as they were released the comets flew straight at our heroes slamming hard into their backs. The leaders cried out at the searing pain and crashed into the ground still a good twenty yards away from their goal.  
  
  
Hitomi gasped as she saw her love ones injured, "No, Sian… Van…"  
  
  
His fangs became visible as the dark emperor smirked, "Watch, seeress… Already your Ring of Guardians has begun to fall. Soon all will suffer and you will follow…"  
  
  
Slowly her emerald eyes gazed over the battlefield watching her companions fall in slow motion. Tsuno slide into the ground as his trident slipped from his fingers. Nembus soon followed as his blade clattered to the ground mere moments before the guardian collapsed next to it. Escaflowne caught Shakaku as she stumbled back falling into his arms, but the white dragon was too badly hurt and was unable to stop their descent into the ground. Nazomi was faced down on the ground with Zaado inches away with his ax's blade embedded nearby in the harsh black earth.   
  
  
Hitomi watched in anguish as she saw the final three people she loved most also fall. Folken charged the demon from behind hoping to catch his unguarded back, but this unknown demon somehow caught wind of the approaching attack and swiftly turned around with a comet ready. The demon plunged the orb hard at the royal's chest. The poor guardian howled in anguish as the comet seared through his clothes and smashed into his chest knocking him backwards. With a loud rumble the royal tumbled into the cracked ground stirring up the dust before coming to a halt and stopping limp.   
  
  
Van weakly rose to his feet rushing the demon's back now yelling, "Brother!"  
  
  
His cry tipped off the demon, sadly, and with an easy twist the stranger tossed another orb at the other sibling. The king never got a chance at revenge as he flew head over heels and became still. Sian angrily got to her feet, a little unsteady. Her hair that now was falling out of its braid was a mess as her glowing silver jewels glared at the demon. In a hoarse, but yet demanding tone the maiden shouted, "Who are you?!"  
  
  
The demon smirked darkly as if something about her question made him greatly amused. His clawed hand slowly ran over his face before clutching the black rim of his hood. With dramatically slowness the obstacle fell down revealing the face of someone that caused Sian to pale with shock. Even Hitomi who laid on the ground gasped in horror as she saw someone she did not expect.   
  
  
There standing a few feet away from the forest warrior was a young woman. Her skin was pale and covered in ebony patches of scales, but behind those dragon flecks one could easily see the flawless formation of flesh. Her eyes were of emeralds no less greener than the richest grass and sparkled like pure diamonds in the sunlight. Her hair fell down her back and disappeared into the inner sanctum of her cloak, but it nearly matched the material perfectly for it was a silky chocolate. She was beautiful, yet dark…  
  
  
Sian's fingers relaxed and her bow slipped from her hand as her face grew another shade of white. Stepping back once the warrior felt her whole body go numb. Quietly the woman whispered, "No, it can't be…"  
  
  
Hitomi stared wide-eyed at the woman unable to speak. With tears twinkling in her eyes Sian voice grew louder as she shouted in anguish, "NO! IT CAN'T BE!"  
  
  
The stranger turned slightly to the maiden of the forest with the darkest smirk one had ever saw and whispered, "But it is true…"  
  
  
Dramatically the demon queen brought her palm up and formed a small current of black energy. Sian was still in shock with her silver eyes distant unable to see anything, but the figure before her. In seconds a dark beam flung from the demon female's palm flying straight at the maiden of the forest. The glow of darkness surged forward washing over the pale fighter's face, as her eyes were distant and hurt. In the fraction of a second that came before the connection of the black energy with herself Sian numbly whispered, "But how?…"  
  
  
The impact with the blast was thunderous and Hitomi's eyes grew wide as she saw the results in slow motion. Sian was flying backwards with her head hung back and her feet trailing behind her. In the aftereffects of white light she floated. Her hair was nearly completely undone from her braid and was tearing apart at the splits. Her clothes were incinerating in mid air and barely covering a part of the woman's modesty. Her eyes were closed shut and her mouth was open in a small cry of silence. Blood streaked her black and blue skin while more cuts were formed all over her flesh.   
  
  
With a deafening crash the guardian slid through the dirt and stopped several feet away from the fallen Fanelian King. The dust swirled over the two figures that laid unconscious as Hitomi stared at them in tears. Slowly the seeress gazed lifted to hang on the woman in disbelief. Weakly the seeress whispered, "Queen Iris…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Well??? What did you think? Did you think the last demon would be her?! Probably not. What a good twist, huh?~  
  
  
~Anyway, what's going on? Why is Queen Iris there and on the dark side??? And what about Hitomi's life force being sucked into the pendant by her ancient uncle, Dornkirk??? Woah, things are getting worse and worse for the group as all of Judgment and Gaea watch this battle. Things turn rougher as the battle plays out in chapter 28: Truth. Coming soon (hopefully)!~ 


	28. Truth

~Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
~I'm really sorry for the delay, but I have been extremely busy with college and have had no time whatsoever to type! I was lucky enough to get this chapter out as it is… I'm so sorry and I promise to get the next chapter out quicker!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 28: Truth  
  
  
  
~~~ Mystic Valley ~~~  
Hitomi struggled to rise straining every single fiber of muscle in her body. Finally able to come to a sitting position the seeress began heaving for air. Her energy was growing increasingly scarce and every moment she relinquished some she would soon spend by moving a small bit. Squeezing her eyes shut the Angel hissed through locked teeth, "This isn't good."  
  
  
"You're darn right this isn't good" snarled a female voice above Hitomi's head. Wearily the seeress opened her eyes and stared up at the former queen in shock of betrayal. The demon siblings, both of royal Draconian blood, came to stand several feet before the Angel with the wickedest smirks you ever did saw.   
  
  
All Hitomi was able to say was, "Why?"  
  
  
Dornkirk chuckled as his sneer grew wider, "How ironic can it be for the queen of the past to be a traitor of the future?"  
  
  
The seeress hissed in a breath of air as she felt her body shudder in weakness. Was there any strength left in her to even breath?  
  
  
"Yes" repeated the demon female, "You finally realize the truth, Hitomi Fanel. Since the beginning I have lied to you."  
  
  
Staring at the emerald eyes of her grandmother Hitomi wondering how her dear relative could possible be involved with their enemy. As if she had heard the silent question the female woman dressed in black knelt before the young woman with a sadistic grin. Her ebony claw snatched the pale cheek of her ancient successor. Hitomi's eyes widened as the woman hissed lowly, "The answer is quite simple, my granddaughter…"  
  
  
Her black fingers squeezed on the girl's battered face making Hitomi wince. With venom dripping the royal hissed, "I was tired of being ruler! I wanted to live my life without having to control an entire nation. I wanted freedom, but at the same time I enjoyed the luxury of my position."   
  
  
"People bow down to people like us, my child" the elder woman growled, "they worship us without the slightest need of proof, but at the same moment they demand us to rule them… to feed them… and to shelter them… They are blood sucking parasites!"  
  
  
Her black claws began to dig into the seeress's pale cheek and drops of blood dripped down her face as the demon continued harshly, "They claim us to be fit rulers while at the same time they hiss about our failures in our face. They watch us waiting for us to stumble so they can try to knock us off our pedestal and find a new ruler."  
  
  
The guardians who each lied across the dark valley slowly awoke and became aware of the talk going on a good twenty yards away. Though they were pretty far from the conversation they could hear every word and slowly their hearts fell…  
  
  
"Do you think I cared about Joutei?!" the royal nearly screeched, "NO! I did only what he told me so I could continue to live! I wanted immortality and sought it out, but my foolish brother knocked down my chances by his greed for control on people. The war forced me to take action and I rounded up the stupid guardians, but only because I was told to! Do you think those whimpering pups mean something to me?!"  
  
  
All of the warriors tensed at her words letting small tears catch in their eyes.  
  
  
"I never did" she chuckled viciously, "They were pawns in my eyes and guards for me until I reach immortality. You all were pawns…"  
  
  
Hitomi stared wide-eyed unable to swallow what had been fed to her. Sadly it seemed the guardians were able to. Nazomi choked out a painful sob, "All for nothing… We have wasted everything for nothing…"  
  
  
"Our dreams of rebirth" Zaado whispered in anguish, "were tricks…"  
  
  
Tsuno kept his eyes closed as he gasped between air, "We were made fools…"  
  
  
Shakaku and Escaflowne tried to rise with their eyes bearing sadness as Nembus spoke. His sentences were bare fragments in disarray of shock, "Everything for nothing… All a lie…"  
  
  
Queen Iris smirked at the guardians hissing joyously, "That's rights, my loyal guardians. You were made fools!"  
  
  
Her empty laugh rang throughout the valley haunting the poor guardians as they cried out their sorrows. It was painful for each of them to come to terms with the fact that they had been shown up and were now getting their faces rubbed into it.   
  
  
Sian laid all alone just twenty feet away from the two queens with her eyes still shut making her look like she was still unconscious. The wind tossed a few of her dirty strains over her eyes just before she whispered, "I don't believe it…"  
  
  
A little more strongly the maiden whispered, "I won't believe it… It can't be true… It isn't true…"  
  
  
Hitomi could barely hear the forest angel, but her words of denying the truth came to her anyway. Blinking a few times the seeress wondered, 'Could all Iris was saying be a lie?'  
  
  
The Angel stared hard at the woman studying her carefully. For the moment Iris was turned towards the guardians laughing at them smugly. As she did this Hitomi looked the queen over. Nothing seemed to be out of order. Except for the black scales the woman looked exactly like the queen the seeress knew, but something was off about her… something Hitomi couldn't quite put her finger on… What was different?…  
  
  
The elder queen of the demons turned to stare smugly at the seeress giving Hitomi the chance to look at the woman's eyes. When Hitomi had met Queen Iris in her visions she had seen compassion mingling in her eyes. Now, however, she saw only an empty void reflecting back at the seeress. There was nothing in the marrow of the queen's soul except darkness…  
  
  
Hitomi scowled at the royal as she remembered someone else having eyes exactly like the queen before her… eyes dark and empty…  
  
  
Iris laughed as she saw the scowl come on the youth's face thinking that the expression was of anger towards her. The queen bared her fangs as she hissed, "Not only has the queen of the past betrayed you, guardians, but the queen of the present has betrayed you also by giving up her powers!"  
  
  
The seeress ignored the demon royal before her as she continued to study her eyes… so dark… so empty… familiar…  
  
  
Tsuno pushed himself up onto one elbow as he hollered, "Why did you do it, Lady Hitomi?! Why did you betray us?"  
  
  
The other guardians stare over at their present queen waiting for an answer. Hitomi said nothing as her eyes remained completely focused on Lady Iris as though she refused to answer. Nazomi got herself to sit up and shouted, "How could you, Lady Hitomi?! How could you give up Gaea to Dornkirk?!"  
  
  
The wind furled and flew through the crowd of fallen warriors and demons towering over them. Near the edge of the group Shakaku pulled herself off her mate and growled, "All is lost now…"  
  
  
Hitomi could hear their voices and every word they spoke. Their words were like spears in heart as she listened, but she pushed back her tears as she went into the staring contest with the former queen. The seeress bared her teeth as she let out a shuddered breath.   
  
  
What was it about those eyes that threw off the entire picture?  
  
  
Those eyes just weren't the same as the ones she had seen before on Lady Iris… They were somehow different…  
  
  
Hitomi's emeralds snapped as her senses narrowed. With a weak smirk the seeress growled feebly, "You're not Queen Iris…"  
  
  
The demon royal tensed as she hissed in surprise, "What?"  
  
  
All of the guardians grew silent as they painfully watched their queens. The seeress carefully brought herself to one knee trying to rise, but was only able to stand on one knee as she had to catch her breath. Her eyes glowed with triumph as Hitomi repeated painfully, "You're not Queen Iris…"  
  
  
"How can you say that?" the demon female narrowed her eyes in a dark hiss, "I am Queen Iris! Just look at me for Joutei's sake!"  
  
  
Hitomi brought herself to sit on her heels with both hands on her knees as she panted, "You may have the same physical appearance of the wonderful queen known as Iris, but you are not her!"  
  
  
"How dare you!" the woman screeched as she took Hitomi's throat in her sharp claws, "I am every bit of what Queen Iris is! I'm exactly like her!"  
  
  
The seeress grinned as she whispered, "What do you mean her? I though you were Lady Iris."  
  
  
The demon woman growled as she realized her mistakes as she glanced over at the guardians, each of which was eyeing her suspiciously. Hissing like a serpent the woman brought her darkened emeralds back to the seeress in her clutches.   
  
  
"Very clever, seeress" the demon woman growled, "You tricked me into revealing my falsehood, but tell me… How did you know?"  
  
  
Hitomi tried not to wince as she endured the pressure on her neck, "Your eyes are not the same as Queen Iris. They are dark and void of compassion just like someone I know."  
  
  
Her grip tightened as the demon question, "And exactly who would that be?"  
  
  
With a grin Hitomi whispered, "Ana… my clone…"  
  
  
Baring her teeth the dark female hissed, "Blast you!"  
  
  
"So it made me think" the seeress continued ignoring the woman's fuming, "That it made perfect sense that Queen Iris could have been clone also."  
  
  
Her fangs became very much visible as the clone of Iris brought her face threateningly close to the seeress. Hitomi scowled at her adversary trying to seem brave though her predicament left her shaking inside.   
  
  
"Let go of her, Stella" Dornkirk sighed angrily. The woman glanced at her superior before letting the seeress drop back to her knees painfully. The hit with the ground caused Hitomi's knee's to bleed, but she ignored it as she glared up at Dornkirk.   
  
  
The emperor strode past his half sibling to stand haughtily before the seeress as the Angel got back to one knee. His red eyes burned into the seeress's as he growled, "You're correct in the assumption that she is a clone like your sister, Ana."  
  
  
"No, sister of mine" Hitomi automatically hissed beneath her breath, but Dornkirk ignoring this as he continued.   
  
  
"After the Final Battle" the demon leader harshly spoke, "We had taken my sister into captivity and put her under extreme tortures. Experimentation of cloning individuals was one of the many things she was forced to endure. During that time, however, cloning was just in the first stages of development and Stella died shortly after her birth. Later on the real Queen Iris escaped during one of her daily tortures killing half of the guards and barreling out of my base. I let her go, knowing she would not survive long. Her endurance had been very strong, but I knew she was dying. Never did I expect her to be able to create the Mystic Moon to send the rest of the Draconians away."  
  
  
Hitomi sat back on her heels as she asked bluntly, "That's why you were waiting on me to find all the guardians… You wanted them to see the one person they had put all their faith in betray them."  
  
  
Dornkirk smirked at her as Hitomi grounded out, "You didn't just want me to suffer or break my spirits. You wanted to do it to everyone I hold dear!"  
  
  
"Like I said, seeress" he breathed darkly, "The more of your love ones that suffer before you the worse it is for you… far worse than death…"  
  
  
The seeress unsteadily got to her feet and staggered to catch her balance. The emperor took a step towards her as he growled victoriously, "Now you see all the truth and now I will take all the power you have left in your body!"  
  
  
Hitomi took a deep breath to steady herself just before she growled a single word, "Wrong!"  
  
  
With what little energy she had left she flung herself at Dornkirk and nearly crashed into his chest. Too shock by her sudden attack the emperor could not draw away from the seeress as she slapped both of her palms on either side of his cheeks. A scarlet glow began to swirl at her hands as the wind began to howl. Over the noise the seeress shouted, "You see, Dornkirk, I am not as stupid as you think! I knew you wouldn't kill me right away because you like to watch people suffer just like your sons do. I waited till you laid all your secrets out to me and then I acted. You may think you can only drain people's energy, but so can I because I have the powers of Joutei and they are unlimited in abilities just like you said."  
  
  
"You planned this all along?!" the emperor shouted furiously as his fingers tried to unsuccessfully wrench off the seeress's hold.  
  
  
"Ever since you took Iris!" retorted Hitomi as she began to feel the first bit of her stolen energy return to her.   
  
  
The world swirled with dust and scarlet glow as the two leaders were locked in a flurry of power. Nearby the demons and guardians all gaped as the sides of power were beginning to switch over. In a matter of seconds it seemed the tables were beginning to turn.  
  
  
Hitomi locked her teeth together as she felt the pressure on her body increase. The use of her energy was difficult seeing that the pendant was still merging with her and causing a great amount of friction as she dipped into her powers. The swirl of energy that returned to her body was being ripped apart as the pendant took claim to a good amount of it and tore up the seeress's inside by wrenching it from her. Squeezing her eyes shut the Angel concentrated everything on finishing the drain of Dornkirk. If she took all his powers he could never be able to drain anyone again and then the guardians could finish off him and the other demons, saving Gaea in the process.   
  
  
The ground shook violently making some of the demon's unsteady. Great cracks split through the black earth letting new lava swell in the crevices. Steam hissed from below making the air thick with heat. Lightning sparked in the black clouds as small tornados began to form, though they never quite touched down.   
  
  
Van and Sian lied next to each other as the world quaked. The poor maiden lifted herself to her elbows staring at the two leaders. Her silver eyes were bright as a tear slid from the edge of her lashes. Quietly she whispered, "I knew they would never betray us. I knew Hitomi would find a way."  
  
  
Nearby the raven king began to stir and his eyes fluttered open. The earthquake had come to wake him. His fire eyes were quick to find his beloved and saw the display going on. With a prideful smile the man whispered, "Hitomi…"  
  
  
The seeress gripped harder on the emperor's face as she felt her blood spit fire and sear through her flesh. Her eyes closed tighter as she touched the burning energy in her soul. This transfer was killing her! She had to hurry and finish it! Before--  
  
  
A sudden feeling of cold hard metal ran through her lower back and stomach as Hitomi flung her eyes open. She could barely register the gasps sounding through the Mystic Valley as the seeress let loose a blood curdling scream. Pain flared throughout Hitomi far worse then anything she had moments ago been feeling. She ripped her hands off Dornkirk and felt something flare at the sudden disconnection of their touch. She numbly heard the Zaibach emperor howling in agony as he writhed before her. Hitomi's hands went to clutch the half of the sword that protruded from her stomach and her fingers ran over the very tip of the blade cutting her hands deep. The seeress weakly looked down at the bloody end of the blade that jutted from her abdomen. She felt complete numbness as she slowly looked behind her.   
  
  
There stood Queen Iris's clone, Stella, with her hands bloody and her eyes hard. Hitomi took a step that wobbled slightly as she turned more towards her attacker. The dark woman glared at the seeress as she growled, "I won't let you win! Blast you!"  
  
  
Her hands shook as Hitomi felt for the hilt digging into her back. Her fingers feebly grasped the cold handle and tugged weakly. Slowly the blade pulled out of the woman's back while the tip disappeared back into her stomach. Blood poured forth the second the blade had vanished from her stomach and Hitomi was forced to bite her lip to keep from crying out. As the sword fully escaped the bloody flesh more wet liquid of scarlet gushed from her horrendous wound. Seconds later the weapon dropped clattering on the harsh earth.   
  
  
Hitomi suddenly became aware how quiet the world sounded. The turbulence of air had quieted and the quaking had stilled. Her eyes of emeralds slowly ran over the valley taking in every single figure around her.   
  
  
Dornkirk was clutching his stomach as Stella glared down at the seeress…  
  
  
Shakaku was being held by her mate as they gaped wordlessly at her…  
  
  
Kusari and Kaosu were unable to say a word, but were able to smirk in triumph…  
  
  
Nembus bowed his head as tears slipped from his eyes…  
  
  
Zaado was on one knee with Nazomi lying near his feet, both unable to tear their eyes from their queen…  
  
  
Tsuno pushed Dilandau back as he took a step towards the stricken royal…  
  
  
The last two individuals Hitomi looked upon were hardest to watch…  
  
  
Sian had tears streaming down her face in a wave as she sat on her knees. Her mouth was continually opening and closing as if she was trying to say something, but was unable to voice it. Silver jewels reflected pain and despair as she stared at her dear friend and mistress…  
  
  
Van had come to lean on one elbow while he gaped at his beloved. His eyes were fueled with deep sorrow as he unconsciously reached out for her. Every feature of expression was of shocked sadness. His face was pulled back into pain disbelief.   
  
  
Hitomi slowly raised a hand to reach out to him just before she fell to her knees. Clutching her stomach with her other hand she felt a new surge of blood sweep over her fingers. The dust collected in the wound and stung her making her wince. She felt suddenly dizzy and had to throw her hand out to catch the ground before she hit it.   
  
  
A shadow crawled over the dark earth towards the seeress as the Angel gasped for air. Blood splattered into a small pool as the figure came to stand before the maiden. Hitomi lifted her eyes and saw through the mess of her bangs Lady Stella towering over her with her sword high. The seeress felt her throat go dry as she saw the murder in the older woman's eyes.   
  
  
"Now we finish this," the demon hissed in her feminine growl. Hitomi tensed as the sword dipped backwards a little more.   
  
  
Then there was thunder…  
  
  
Stella crashed to the ground letting go of her sword all together. The blade flew far disappearing into the outskirts of the valley or at least that's what appeared to happen. Dimly the seeress realized a globe of dark energy had hit the woman. Generally Hitomi turned in the direction the attack had come from mindful of how tender her body was at the moment. Dornkirk knelt on both knees with his arm still glowing a faint black.   
  
  
"YOU FOOL!" the emperor cried as he went to clutch his stomach again, "YOU HAVE DESTROYED EVERYTHING!"  
  
  
Stella scrambled up into a sitting position, "What are you saying?!"  
  
  
Dornkirk winced as he swayed on his knees. After he steadied himself he growled hotly, "You disrupted the transfer, blast you!"  
  
  
The demon woman clawed at the black soil, "Well, of course! You didn't want her to steal all your powers, now did you?!"  
  
  
Hissing in pain the emperor began to crawl towards the seeress, "Yes, blast it, but you interrupted the transfer too suddenly! We were linked during the process and when you disrupted the seeress's concentration she didn't let go of the bond properly!"  
  
  
Hitomi blinked a few times to keep her vision from blurring as she coughed out, "What do you mean, Dornkirk?"  
  
  
Her uncle panted in exertion as he came about five feet away from her. His eyes glowed red with his remaining powers as he hissed, "When either of us try to transfer power a spiritual link is formed between us, like moments ago. When the transfer is done the spiritual link is broken, however, you are not use to the process and when Stella attacked you, you did not end the transfer properly…"  
  
  
Her emeralds were dull as she looked at her relative and enemy, "Are you saying we are still spiritually linked?"  
  
  
"Yes, blast it!" he near yelled, "Now if I try to kill you I'll kill myself as well because we are linked!"  
  
  
A hushed silence rolled over the group as Hitomi tried to shuffle away from Dornkirk. She knew what he was going to try. The emperor bared his fangs as he shouted, "Come back here! We must destroy the link!"  
  
  
Hitomi dug her heels into the earth as she struggled to crawl backwards on her palms. His black claw lunged for her ankle and she barely dodged his stretch. She needed to think clearly before anything else happened. Where did this leave her then in this new situation? She was close to dying as it was and now Dornkirk was spiritually linked with her. If she died, he died. What a wonderful exchange…  
  
  
Dornkirk dove for her ankle again this time catching it in his left hand. Hitomi tried to throw off hand, but he was too strong for her…  
  
  
Too strong?…  
  
  
How was that possible?…  
  
  
If they were linked wouldn't he be weak, too?  
  
  
Her emeralds caught sight of his fire red coals. An idea glimmered in her mine as she frantically sought for some sort of weapon. Her hands ran over a sharp piece of rock and without another thought she grasped it and shoved the sharp point hard into the side of her left hand.   
  
  
The screams from the two leaders mingled as one bouncing along the valley's walls. Dornkirk's hand had automatically let go the second she had stabbed herself. Hitomi sucked in a breath of air the second her echo died away. She gritted her teeth together as she wrenched the stone out of her flesh inducing even worse pain. She gave a small yelp, but kept herself from screaming again. Her emeralds quickly flipped onto the bloody wound now pouring with red liquid. She could see a white substance beneath the red flesh and realized she had cut herself to the bone.   
  
  
Bringing the hand painfully to her chest Hitomi looked up at Dornkirk. The Zaibach emperor was clutching his hand feverously to his side as he panted. Drops of scarlet seeped from between his fingers and dribbled down his arm in thin streams. Hitomi scowled as she studied his hand harder. Something wasn't right about all this…  
  
  
As her emeralds continued to probe the man finally Dornkirk removed his black claw so they could see the extensity of his wound. To their surprise the wound was barely visible with it only be a shallow cut, almost too shallow to bleed. Hitomi glanced between her hand and his. The cuts were identical by location and structure, but in level of damage Hitomi's injury was the far worse.   
  
  
The two rulers slowly caught each other's eyes as they were tossed into a new theory.  
  
  
The point that they were both injured served as proof that there was a spiritual link between them,… but the fact that the copy injury was less severe than the initial injury showed that the link was a bit weak.   
  
  
Dornkirk's eyes narrowed as he stared hard at the seeress. Hitomi shifted nervously trying to figure out what he was thinking. Slowly the man bared his fangs and growled like a wild dog. By this time Hitomi was shuffling away from him backwards trying to gain some distance.   
  
  
Everything was going so fast! She thought she had everything planned out and now she had empty hands unable to think up a single idea or decision to act on. Everything was falling apart now!  
  
  
Dornkirk charged her and Hitomi scrambled to escape, but easily lost. His black claws twisted into her strains and snapped her head back making her cry out. Her eyes were filled with fright as she knew her options had become extremely slim abruptly.   
  
  
His foul breath flustered her face as Hitomi heard his angry snarl, "If the bond is weak that means there is still a chance that I can survive even with your death."  
  
  
Hitomi became terrified as she realized nothing would stop him now from killing her.   
  
  
Sian shifted onto one foot as she put her weight on her other knee against the ground. Breathing hard the woman felt a rage take over her. She would not allow her queen to suffer any longer and she would not allow Dornkirk to take her life! Bond or no bond!  
  
  
Abruptly in the middle of her boil, though Sian lost herself and crashed to the ground. She groaned as she felt the pain in her arms. Glancing up she saw the emperor take hold of the seeress's hair.   
  
  
'There nothing we can do' thought the green maiden, 'We are all too weak from battle to even hope to save our queen. We cannot do this alone…'  
  
  
Closing her silver jewels the woman took a deep breath and did the only thing she could do. She prayed.  
  
  
"Dear Joutei in Heaven" she whispered quietly, "Please help us now in our hour of need. We have tried to help our queen, your chosen one, but we cannot do it by ourselves. Please, I beg you help us to save her and this world."  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Judgment ~~~  
"…Please, I beg you, help us to save her and this world."  
  
  
The prayer flowed through the dark vastness where the two immortals floated. The red demon scowled at the words feeling his skin curl at the sound. Joutei opened his eyes with a smile. Never speaking a word the immortal raised his palm to the only opening left to them.   
  
  
  
  
~~~ Mystic Valley ~~~  
Sian panted heavily as she got on her hands and knees again. Her strength was depleted along with the rest of the warriors. Nearby hovering over them were the four demons that had so easily exhausted them to weaklings. Blast it! They needed a miracle now!  
  
  
'My child, your faith shall help bringing forth that miracle' came a rich voice in her head.  
  
  
The maiden blinked a few times before whispering gladly, "Joutei…"  
  
  
'Yes, my child' he said soothingly in her mind, 'I have come to your aid as you have requested. Even with the physical obstacles between us know that I am always with you. Thus, I am able to help.'  
  
  
A soft glow swirled on the woman's brow and she felt sudden warmth engulf her body. She gasped as she realized she was glowing a pale green-white. Joutei confidential spoke, 'Because you believe in me I shall grant you that miracle. Take what I give you, my child, and destroy the evil here so you may save your queen and all of Gaea.'  
  
  
It was then the immortal's voice faded away, but the warmth never shuddered. Sian stumbled to stand upright as the feeling grew stronger. Her blood sang with glory as her energy shot up with renewal. Every pore of her body poured out the soft glow of her god's power and she gaped at the display it was creating.   
  
  
Everyone's eyes shot up and their mouths flew open the second the scene began. The wind went up a few paces and rushed the group surrounding the maiden. Hitomi gasped for air as her eyes drifted to her highest guard. Dornkirk snarled at the sudden change in the guardian knowing it didn't mean anything good, at least not in his favor. The dragon king lifted himself to his elbows to better see the forest mistress.   
  
  
Sian arched her back as a pearly globe emitted from her chest glowing with such intensity that you couldn't look directly at the object. Her bangs flew from her brow and the golden tiara shattered into twinkling stars. As the shards fell away from her forehead the emblem of her people seared in her flesh in a distinct green. From her brow a glow formed that washed over her entire body. As it twirled down the end of her braid her disorganized strains moved back into their arrangement and were clasped at the end by a white metal band. Her clothes suddenly became whole again and fluttered as they formed a pale green mail over her body. Next a shell of pearl armor encased her body with gold and several trims swirling over the uniform. The last bit of the glow swirled at her chest glowing brighter than ever. An angel of light formed at the white plate dancing with grace before charging the maiden's chest and colliding into the emblem of the Draconians. A last wisp of glow turned gold as it ran over the woman's shoulder creating golden plates. Next the light swept down to wrist guards and made them gold as well. Last it came to her shin guards and washed them over in the yellow metal. With the last few seconds the light that glowed around her became sucked into the crest before flashing one last time before coming silent and shinny.   
  
  
The armor had become slightly duller from the lack of illumination, but it still held some radiance as it shined like the sun on the water. Sian stood tall in the snow-white armor with the extremely pale green mail peeking out in a few areas. Last came her wings as they shot out of her back to arch dramatically behind her with several dozen feathers floating from her.   
  
  
Her bangs ruffled as the wind flowed by her. Through the chocolate strains you could see her eyes of silver had formed a new light of strength and hope. Her metal glove came forward as a gold orb suddenly formed before her. Twirling with snowy swirls the sphere grew long and pointed with two arches on either side. As the light faded from the center the emblem of the Draconians came to rest on the very core of the bow. In seconds the most glorious weapon Sian had ever come to know floated above her palm with it's majestic arches shaped in the form of sharp feathers that could slice through even dragon scales. Strains of gold and silver ran through the pearl weapon with perfect beauty. It was glorious and deadly at the same time.   
  
  
Everyone just stared at the sudden transformation unable to believe their senses. How could this be possible?! The soldier had nearly been dead moments ago?!  
  
  
The guardians stiffened as they saw their leader turn towards them with her bow clasped in her fist. They each became calm as they saw her silver eyes soften on them. Soon each could hear her call through their mind, 'My fellow warriors… Please, trust in Joutei, our lord. If you do you shall gain what I have just gained. Place your hope and trust in him so we might win the day.'  
  
  
The warriors smiled at her words realizing they should never have thought they could go into battle without the help of their master. Slowly each closed their eyes in prayer as they called upon the one being who could alter their fates.   
  
  
To the demons shock the other guardians also began to glow, each the color they bore. The warmth swept over the field in a terrible rage making the cloaked warrior hissed from the intensity. Slowly each of the six remaining angels stood with their eyes closed. The figures of light stretched out their arms accepting the energy gifted to them as their wings stretched behind them. Escaflowne watched his wife be swept along with the energy and saw her too become graced in pearl armor. The darkness became so shadowed by their illumination that you could not see past the six warriors.   
  
  
Slowly they dimmed and revealed their new selves. Each of them was now protected in the snowy metal with their colors visible in their pale mails. Each of their weapons was now in their hands more beautiful then ever. Nembus's sword was now a brilliant white gold hilt with feathers imprinted along the diamond blade. Sharp feathers of metal were arranged in a circle forming the shockren of Nazomi. Zaado's great ax was imprinted with the feathers also in a glorious display from the tip of his blades to the end of his staff. The trident of Tsuno was white like the surf with the feathers twisted around the handle of his staff. Shakaku, though dragon she was, also had the markings of the Draconian's feathers along the handle of her long whip. Folken, last of the guardians, was graced with the imprints along his wristbands to the tip of his blades. Along with these markings was the emblem of their people that shone on every weapon graced to the guardians.   
  
  
As each of the foreheads glowed with the Draconian Crest the six warriors stood proudly showing they were no longer weak. The demons recoiled from the guardians once they felt the extreme power emitting from them. It didn't matter how much distance the two sides put between themselves, the Guardians would come to them.   
  
  
Sian lifted her bow into the air and shouted, "For Joutei!"  
  
  
There was a thunderous roar as the six chosen warriors charged past their leader at the four demons. Ebony swords flew up to meet their adversaries as the two sides crashed into each other with a great blast. Sian tensed at the sudden ripple of energy whipping across the valley. Turning towards the white legend the maiden shouted over the noise, "Go and protect King Van. This battle is ours to fight. Just keep him safe."  
  
  
Escaflowne nodded solemnly knowing this was a fray he was not to enter. The war angel nodded before racing into the bellows of the combat. The second she turned away from him the white figure scrambled over to his king. Van was staring at the angel queen never noticing the dragon's approach.   
  
  
"My Lord" Escaflowne said earnestly, "We must retreat to safety. This battle is fierce."  
  
  
The raven king ignored his friend as his rubies remained fixed on his wife, "Hitomi…"  
  
  
Dornkirk snarled at the sudden shift in power. Certainly his demons could not hold up against seven fit guardians! He angrily whipped his eyes back on the seeress who was still staring in shock at her followers. His claws tightened on her ankle making her let go a small whimper. Her shaky emeralds came to his fiery coals as the emperor growled, "They might be powerful, but they will not stop me from killing you! They will never get here in time!"  
  
  
The Angel frantically began to struggle with her captor trying weakly to escape his grip. Hitomi felt her mind spinning violently and she knew she would pass out any moment. The loss of blood was really hitting her hard now. She could taste the metallic syrup of her rich essence swirling in her mouth. Her hands blindly latched on to something and felt something sharp rip across her fingers. Hitomi gave a weak scream of anguish as she recoiled from the blade that had once been Ivy's.   
  
  
The sudden pain opened the woman's eyes dramatically automatically catching sight of the blood smearing over her fingertips. It burned like simmering embers and bled like the heart of the world was dumping its soul. Glancing up the seeress noticed Dornkirk was nursing his own wounds. Her emeralds narrowed upon seeing the amount of blood dripping from the man's fingers. Strange how it seemed this time Dornkirk was bleeding rather badly…  
  
  
The Zaibach ruler growled as he noticed the extent of his injury, "Blast it! The bond is fluctuating! Even if I kill you I might still die!"  
  
  
"What?" Hitomi stuttered confused, "What are you talking about?"  
  
  
The man grounded his jaws together as his rage became focused on her, "I'm telling you, oh seeress, that the blasted link between us is unstable!"   
  
  
His hands dug into the earth as he stalked over to her, "If it continues to waver it can collapse and kill us both! I can't allow that to happen so I must kill you to guarantee my survival!"  
  
  
Hitomi's feet desperately pushed away from the insane man as she struggled to escape, however, just as she did so her mind clicked. If it could work for him, it could work for her. If she killed him soon enough, she wouldn't die along with him. Then the world would be safe,… but could she do it?…  
  
  
Their eyes met as they realized now was going to be struggle for survival…  
  
  
The seeress swiftly brought her feet beneath her, now feeling suddenly refreshed and immune to her pain. Dornkirk snarled as he stretched out his wings. Emeralds narrowed as she also released her wings and to the surprise of both her and Dornkirk her wings were a near pitch black. Her life was at the end of a thread…  
  
  
Soon the leaders turned away from the black objects staring hard at one another.   
  
  
This was for all the marbles…  
  
  
Time was short and there were no other options…  
  
  
This time it would just be him and her…  
  
  
And a fight to the death…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Well, well, well, what going to happening now? Who will become victor and will the new powers given to the guardians help? Or will it just balance things out? What about Gaea as they watch all this? What will all of the Gaeans think??? Catch it all on chapter 29: Armageddon. Coming in October! (I hope…)~ 


	29. Armageddon

~ Remember I don't own Escaflowne or its characters!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 29 ~ Armageddon   
  
  
  
This was going to be the greatest battle in all of history. Not even the Persecution could match up to what was happening here that day. That historical event had been only centered on the Draconians and half of Gaea. This war was for not only the Draconians, not only Gaea, but it was for all the dimensions on the side. Whoever stood at the end of this battle would either lock away the spiritual realm and become immortal or they would bring back peace to this universe. Everything lied between seven guardians, two dragons, a king, and the Angel.   
  
  
Hitomi and Dornkirk scowled at each other knowing that the prize was only given to who survived. Consciously the seeress knew that she didn't stand much of a chance against her uncle at the moment. She was weaker than him and was less experience in battle. She bared her teeth in determination. She would not lose!   
  
  
Her emeralds saw his muscles tense seconds before he lunged at her. Ignoring the many wounds stretched out over her body the seeress leapt into the air backwards and flapped her wings. The dark emperor quickly followed rushing up to meet her.   
  
  
Baring her teeth Hitomi knew she was in for some extreme fighting, but she felt so weak. Her wounds were tearing apart from her movements and they seared with stinging heat. Weighed down by exhaustion she felt terribly slow. In the back of her mind she knew of only one way that would possibly save her now, but she was so close to the edge of blacking out that she was certain it was suicidal.   
  
  
'It doesn't matter' she thought sadly, 'I'm dead any way.'  
  
  
Her hands curled into fist as she reared back her head. Closing her eyes tight she let out a painful scream just before the red pendant glowed brightly.   
  
  
  
  
~ Wave & Sand Guardians ~  
  
Tsuno and Nazomi raced forward at Kusari with murder in their eyes. The demon snarled as he readied his sword, "You won't defeat me!"  
  
  
The blue warrior smirked as he said, "You assume too much!"  
  
  
A pale hand of the guardian came up and you could see tiny water droplets swirl in his palm. The glorious wave of crystal surged from is hand in an instant barreling it way towards the demon. Kusari growled in frustration and brought his sword to block the attack. Unfortunately for him the blade did little to stop the attack for the liquid just divided upon hitting the sharp metal of the sword and continued headfirst at its target. The demon man cursed loudly as he was slammed hard backwards. Angrily the man fought with his sword and thrust it into the ground making it his anchor. It didn't take long for him to stop his movement, but when he did he found the blonde guardian standing over him.   
  
  
Growling the man did an impressive jump to his feet with a smooth twirl to face her. In mid-spin he brought up his weapon to attack her, "One down!"  
  
  
Kusari gaped in shock when the blade swept through the woman without bringing a drop of blood. With his sword still flying to the side the man lost his footing and fell through the illusion of the woman angel. Slamming a foot down to catch himself Kusari twirled on the toe of his ebony boot crunching the earth beneath it. With agile grace he threw his other foot through the woman only to watch the attack slide right through her. As his whole body twisted off balanced he caught sight of the real desert maiden charging him at his open left side.   
  
  
Her feather daggers gleamed as they swayed at her sides. With a mighty voice she cried, "Don't you think after the first try you would learn!"  
  
  
Hurling herself through the air propelled by her glittery wings she attacked. Kusari roared with frustration as he gathered his energy in his hand. When they were meters apart he released the deadly orb at her, but she nimbly batted it away with her dagger and ripped the other blade through his side. An anguish cry bounded from his throat as he raked his claws across her cheek. Soon both were shouting out their pain as they crashed into the earth in a pile.   
  
  
Tsuno quickly raced over to his partner's aid as he saw her grappling with the demon.  
  
  
  
  
~ Cloud & Ice Guardians ~  
  
The wind ripped chunks out of the black ground hurtling them in a howling tornado. Nembus grinded his teeth as his wind tunnel grew stronger. Shouting a cry of effort the attack threw itself at the demon before him. The being growled as he narrowly dodged the ferocious strike. As he did this, unfortunately for him, Kaosu's wings were struck by dozens of ice daggers ripping through his flesh. With a wounded cry the man crashed into the ground while his wings flopped lifelessly. Quickly the demon man pushed himself off the ground in time to see the ax head embed itself in the spot his neck once lied.   
  
  
Coming into a fighting position Kaosu faced his new opponent. Zaado wrenched his weapon from the dead earth and twirled the heavy item with little effort. Slapping the staff into both hands the guardian brought back his heel and pointed his ax at the demon man. Kaosu crouched low like a serpent with his fangs visible. Zaado seemed unfazed as the dark figure began to hiss.   
  
  
Kaosu felt his hair stand on end before he even glanced over his shoulder. Standing several feet away was the second guardian with his sword pointed at his back. Angrily the demon swatted at the fancy blade, but Nembus pulled his sword away and swung at the creature. Gasping at the closeness Kaosu threw his head back with a few inches to spare between him and the attack. Unfortunately he forgot about the other guardian.   
  
  
  
~ Fire & Spirit Guardians ~  
  
Folken and Shakaku flanked each other as they faced the silver headed dragonslayer. Dilandau cackled as he brought his gleaming black sword into view. The two guardians' muscles tensed as they kept their gaze on the cloaked figure. The dark one's pale lips pulled back into a sneer as his eyes gleamed with bloodlust. In a low voice the demon slayer whispered, "Who would have thought the legendary Strageos would be a guardian?"  
  
  
The white haired angel just scowled at the man ignoring the statement all together. Beside him Shakaku had her eyes locked on their adversary studying him carefully. With a smirk Dilandau charged the two fighters with his sword whizzing through the heated air. Both of the guardians leapt into the sky seconds before the slayer arrived making Dilandau growl in aggravation.  
  
  
"Why don't you fight me, cowards?!" the slayer shouted before throwing an energy ball at them.   
  
  
Shakaku only had to just barely move her head to avoid the attack making the whole thing seem very unimpressive and making the slayer even more furious. Sneering the red female shouted down at him, "It is never wise to ask for something you cannot handle!"  
  
  
With a flick of her wrist her long whip unraveled making it look long and deadly. Her eyes gleamed red as she again flicked her wrist and caught the whole tread on fire. The golden flames twirled around the length of the wrist to the very tip of the handle and licking her clenched hand. She seemed completely unfazed by the flames. Her eyes glowed brightly as she snarled loudly. Dark red wings stretched out as she readied herself.  
  
  
Below on the ground Dilandau prepared his sword. Throwing open her rows of fangs the mistress of flames roared and dove towards the dark figure.   
  
  
  
  
~~~ Sian & Stella ~~~  
  
The pearl boot crunched down on the black earth as the forest maiden glared at the figure that looked so much like her old mistress. Stella smirked slyly as she slide to one side circling the guardian. The silver eyes of the bright soldier kept with the woman with heated rage. With dark cackle the black angel demon asked, "Can you kill someone who looks so much like the woman you were so loyal to centuries ago?"  
  
  
Brunette hair flung back as the maiden shook away her bangs. Silver jewels snapped on the demon queen viciously, "We shall soon find out."  
  
  
With perfect timing Sian pulled out her bow and lunged at Stella. The demon royal growled as she brought up her sword to strike away the attack. The two metals rang loudly as they met in violent union. The guardian growled as her boot touched the black earth. Her other arm surged forward and punched solidly against the queen's chin. Stella winched as she stumbled back and crashed into another hard punch, this time in her back. The black sword rattled to the ground as the woman fell to her hands and knees. Now standing behind her Sian glared at the cloaked back of her adversary. The point of her bow dove for the unprotected flesh, but Stella quickly rolled over. As Sian's bow became embedded in the ground the demon royal kicked sharply in the angel's chest. The maiden let out a great deal of air as she fell back and leaving behind the embedded bow.   
  
  
Stella snarled as she flew to her feet. Grabbing the bow's exposed end the clone wrenched the weapon out of the earth tearing apart the ground. Sian stumbled to a halt holding her stomach as she glared at the ruler. Shouting a warrior's cry Stella charged with her cloak flapping wildly behind her. The guardian merely smirked at the approach and disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
  
  
Stella slid to a halt as her emerald eyes darted about looking for her opponent. The air was heavy, but it churned with unseen life making the woman edgy. Where was she?  
  
  
Suddenly the bow was ripped from her hands and disappeared. Stella gaped at her hands just before a well delivered punch rammed into her face. Slamming onto her back the demon quickly threw up her eyes to see the guardian standing a few feet away smirking with her bow. The beautiful warrior dressed in the pearl armor twirled her weapon as she muttered, "I must say I have missed my speed…"  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Leaders ~~~  
  
Hitomi voice went up a level as she felt the searing pain react throughout her nerve system. The pendant burned red with power as the three vaults of different energy sources flung open. The seeress could sense the powers merging ever closer together almost to the point where you couldn't even distinguish which was which. Brittle anguish launched throughout her pores as her lungs were stretched to the brink. Her blood felt thinned and her oxygen came in small bursts trying to fuel the immense need of energy. Hitomi's hands flinched open as her entire body was stressed by extraordinary straining. Her bones creaked at the tension echoing in her ear loudly.   
  
  
For a moment the seeress lost her voice only to fling up her heart wrenching cry to a level twice as high as before. Suddenly the pendant shot out beams of scarlet light making Dornkirk halt in his charge to cover his eyes by the intensity of the blinding illumination. Below everyone stopped to see what was causing such brightness.   
  
  
As the shattered blood-red rays pierced throughout the ebony valley another light formed at Hitomi's chest. With warming beauty a white orb formed at the woman's heart shifting towards the pendant. The crimson beams abruptly wavered at the arrival of the pearly aura and soon turned towards the new form. Without a moment to blink the red swirls rushed forward and wrapped around the snowy orb just before golden sting-like light curled around both. Hitomi's eyes snapped open revealing empty whiteness as the three lights churned in front of her chest. The bottomless white eyes slowly faded into a pair of emerald ones as the newly created orb flashed into a million rays of gold, red, and white. As the valley was consumed by the brightness Hitomi let out one last scream.   
  
  
Dornkirk slowly removed his arm seconds after her scream had faded to see what had occurred. He stared in awe as he saw the seeress floating directly where she had been seconds before. Now she stood with her eyes gleaming green and her body just glowing with red, gold, and white color. Her wings stretched out from behind her in the darkest black that anyone had ever seen them as. Her ripped attire fluttered stiffly with her dried blood.   
  
  
The emperor scowled at his opponent as he realized she had dipped into the very bottom depths of her powers. The merge between her and Joutei's powers were becoming extremely unstable as the pendant tried to grasp hold of the seeress's life force. Dornkirk knew she had to be struggling now quite badly to stay alive so why was she doing this. She wouldn't be able to concentrate on both him and trying to keep the pendant from taking all her energy!  
  
  
Hitomi grinded her teeth together as she struggled with the unstable power surges going off throughout her body. Each time a bit of energy would explode in her body she felt intense pressure rake her nerves. Her lungs and blood felt they were on fire making ciders that blocked her oxygen. The tiny circuits of nerves that ran through her brain were going into overload as the energy and pain swelled through her skull. Whatever she had to do she had to do it fast because she didn't know how long she could survive the intense pain.  
  
  
Dornkirk clutched his head as he felt the barest surge of pain rack his own body. He gaped at how impossible it seemed that the seeress could stand against the power. His eyes narrowed as he saw the seeress was trying to look as if she was in no pain at all. Though she was doing an extremely impressive show of such Dornkirk could see right through the act because he could feel her pain (though not to the same degree).  
  
  
Throwing back her bangs the woman shouting with all the force she could gather, "Let's end this, Dornkirk! Both of us cannot be on this world at the same time!"  
  
  
The emperor locked his jaw as he hissed darkly, "So let it be! This fight shall determine everything!"  
  
  
His hands curled into fists as his wings fluttered behind him. His eyes glowed red and his body formed a sort of scarlet-black illumination similar to the seeress. His fangs became visible as he snarled loudly.   
  
  
Below the warriors watched in awe of the supreme power being displayed. No matter how many times they saw the two leaders show off the amount of energy they possessed they just had to gap at it.   
  
  
Sian was the first to snap back to reality realizing they were still in the mist of battle. Lifting her bow high the woman shouted, "For Joutei and the Draconians!"  
  
  
The guardians lifted their weapons and shouted with heavy force thundering throughout the valley. The demons suddenly snapped back to their opponents remembering they were still in a fray and thus the battle continued.   
  
  
Hitomi braced her body as she drew out a sphere of energy. Dornkirk did the same bringing his palm to face her. Electricity sizzled between them and lightning flashed in the sky. Every so often a shred of the golden bolts would strike the two, but they just seem to ignore the effects all together. The pearl orb suddenly flew from the seeress's hands straight for the Zaibach emperor, but he quickly shot off his own energy sphere canceling out the woman's attack in a thick array of smoke. The two rulers pushed through the dark gas as they began the first wave of their own personal battle.  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Van ~~~  
  
The dragon king fought against his guard desperately as he watched his wife struggle overhead. Something surged through his blood making him panic. He could feel his beloved dying… He could feel her every ounce of pain and he could feel her energy tearing her apart inside out… The very sight of her sent a nerve wracking pain down his spine rattling his bones… There had to be something he could do for her…  
  
  
'just be by my side…'  
  
  
Her voice called to him begging him to come to her, but the iron hold of the white lizard held him fast…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Land Battle ~~~  
  
Tsuno brought his palms side-by-side as he shouted from the intense pressure of his power. Water leapt from his hands and spiraled at the four demons as they tried to fly off into the sky. Arrows shot off from Sian's bow swiftly hitting two of the demons in their wings. With a cry the two dark brothers crashed to the ground. Nazomi launched into the sky with her shockren clasped together. Her eyes glinted gold just before she tossed the disc into the air. The two remaining demons sneered at the object knowing it would be easy to dodge. Unfortunately for them in a single heartbeat the disc suddenly appeared like a million shockrens flying at them with the help of the sand warrior's powers. Both of the cloaked figured screamed as they felt the weapon take turns thrusting right through their stomachs. When the fake images faded away all that was left was Nazomi holding a bloody disc in her hand. With a painful groan the pair fell to the earth landing a few feet away from their companions.   
  
  
The demons moaned as they got to their feet and saw the guardians had formed a circle around them. Smirks and sneers appeared on the guardians' faces as they gripped their weapons. Weakly the four dark fighters going into fighting stances as the wind wipes around them. Electricity crackles throughout the air as the cloaked beings gather up all their energy for a final strike.   
  
  
  
  
~~~ Kusari ~~~  
  
The dark lord landed directly between Nembus and Shakaku with his eyes of silver-blue ice glinting dangerously. With a roar the she-dragon leapt at her prey. Kusari dodged as he shot off a large orb of energy at the female creature. Frantically she dove from the attack and was seared by the heat. Crashing into the brittle earth the maiden howled her pain as the scraps of blackness scratched her pearl armor. Snapping to one knee the woman took in a deep breath. The demon man scowled as the woman continue to inhale with her mouth wide.   
  
  
Just seconds after she closed her mouth her fangs snapped open with a bellow of fire flying out. Kusari automatically threw up his arms to protect his face. The golden tongues of the flames ran over his body in a scorching blaze licking up his ragged cloak and setting the dry material into their own bonfire. Even though the man had been through the hottest furnaces in the depths of Hell he had forgotten the true torture of the fires over time in the Realm of the Living and now those dragon flames, which were the second hottest on earth, drove him back into remembrance of the times he had been burning in the underworld.   
  
  
His painful scream was like echoes of torments from his past life. Those cries of anguish seemed to reflect each howl of suffering that had been produced from his victims before his death. When he thought he had escaped the revenge of his quarries he was finally feeling their retribution through that moment.  
  
  
At the same time Shakaku was launching this punishment she was off in the depths of her mind remembering her past. She saw the flashes of destruction running through the Draconian civilizations and the deaths plagued by the countries of Gaea. She had committed to memory every face that she had know that had died. Their blood spewed upon the ground had reflected in her scales as she absorbed the devastation. With their deaths and suffering came her rage of vengeance. As those orange flames enveloped the demon man she felt herself finally repaying those people who had passed away.   
  
  
Nembus watched as Shakaku gave a heavy sigh and finally extinguish her spray of fire allowing him a chance to fight. His eyes of blackness swelled by the replicated orange in his ebony orb. Those burning tongues drew out his past when he would burn down armies and let his wind spread the bonfires. As Kusari twisted in agony amongst the gold spikes of the inferno Nembus remember how the soldiers had those nights had withered the same way the demon was now.  
  
  
Standing tall the soldier brought his wings to their gull length. At that moment Kusari turned to face the man with his face twisted in evident pain. Nembus whispered quietly to himself, "I am sorry for what I did those centuries ago and with the ashes brushed away there goes my pain."  
  
  
With a mighty gust his wings blasted the cloaked fighter with a turbulence of tornado tearing apart the demon's body into a million ashes, which both guardians could only stare as they fluttered into the dark sky.   
  
  
  
  
~~~ Dilandau ~~~  
Folken scowled at the dragonslayer as the cloaked figure streaked towards him. The old ally stepped back as he set his blades in front of each other before him. With a shrill cry the demon man threw all his strength into a sweep of his sword. The angel man nimbly batted the weapon away and thrust his own blade at the slayer. Dilandau threw his head to one side barely missing the attack as he flew past the royal's shoulder. Flipping over onto his feet the cloaked soldier swirled his sword and drove it through Folken's back. The guardian smirked as the blade ran right through his body without drawing a single drop of blood.   
  
  
The dragonslayer had put so much effort into the swing that he became unbalanced and flew with the blade straight through Folken. Crashing to his knees the demon soldier whirled around growling, "What sort of trickery is this?!"  
  
  
The angel prince of old smirked as he turned to his opponent, "I am a mix of human, dragon, and angel blood, Dilandau. Powers beyond what you can assume lie within my body one of which is being able to be transparent."  
  
  
Dilandau growled as he shoved off the ground straight at Folken again with his blade aimed for the angel's heart. The guardian smiled as the sword easily went by without a single cut. When the slayer's eyes snapped up at the guardian he threw a heavy punch at the angel. Chuckling Folken moved to the side letting just the barest of the attack brush through him. As soon as all contact was removed the guardian swung his own blade at the slayer bringing a large gash to rip through his mutated flesh. Screaming at the anguish raced through his pores Dilandau onto his back trying to hold down the blood rushing from his body. Folken stepped forward with his sharp weapons gleaming in the twilight of the lightning above. The slayer suddenly sneered up at the guardian and hissed painfully, "Strageos…"  
  
  
The white haired angel flinched for a moment, just as Dilandau had wanted, at the old name feeling the disgust of sin clinging to the remembrance of his past, but Folken soon recovered and pointed his right blade at the demon's heart.   
  
  
With a powerful voice consumed with new life the guardian softly spoke, "I am Folken!"  
  
  
Dilandau's face paled as he heard those words and gasped as he saw the weapon come down. Never did the slayer have a chance to deflect the point that pierced his heart…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Kaosu ~~~  
The trident pierced the black earth driving into the heart of the soil. Tsuno tugged at the weapon wrenching it from the ground and sending burning coals to scatter. The three points of the dangerous tool gleamed wickedly as the guardian turned back to the blonde demon. Kaosu sneered as he tossed a dark blast of energy at the angel. As the orb shadowed the pearl soldier the knight of water jumped to the side avoiding the explosion of darkness.   
  
  
With a ferocious shout the demon man stormed towards the guardian with a sword of utter raven. Tsuno was just settled back to his feet and didn't have the time to regain his footing before the attacker could swipe at him. It looked as if finally a guardian would be taken down, but one must never assume too much too soon.  
  
  
Just as Kaosu came about in arm's reach of his opponent a large ax head fell between him and the guardian breaking his sword in two. The demon stared at his weapon for a second before looking up at the new arrival. He barely caught sight of the bearded giant before a heavy fist struck him square in the face causing him to fly backwards directly on the spikes of Tsuno's trident. With a howl the demon withered in pain.   
  
  
Zaado glared at the cloaked opponent with a hard heart that drew from his memories. He could see the darkness in the demon that had once claimed the hearts of his own parents. As he watched the enemy take a few last breaths the guardian thought back to when he had been forced to kill his own parents. It had been years, but finally Zaado no longer felt the dirtiness of the deed he had completed years ago. It finally had died away from his guilt…  
  
  
As blood of ebony slid down the staff and over his clenched hands Tsuno remembered how the blood of his crewmen had been just as thick. Their deaths had been the cause of his mistakes and even now he could see their scarlet liquid spewed over his clothes. Though his armor presently shone with pearl glints Tsuno could still see the darkness that had fed off him years ago. Now however his soul seem to final wash clean with a purely underbelly that glimmered. Even though Joutei had forgiven him years ago the guardian now could forgive himself…  
  
  
Kaosu shuddered as the last of the pain ebbed through his mind killing him, but with that final moment he heard a thousand voices scream their victory. Those voices were the people he had slaughtered and now they had revenge with his death…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Stella ~~~  
The bow and shockren cross over each other as they tried to hold down the blade of the demon. Aggressively the woman of darkness pushed aside the pearl weapons and swung at the two women. Sian did a perfect back flip onto one knee as Nazomi did a graceful roundup. Both guardians brought the weapons back to guard themselves as they waited for the clone to make the first move. They didn't have to wait long.   
  
  
The demon queen roared like a banshee seconds before she shot of a pair of energy orbs straight at our two heroines. The guardians smirked as they agilely deflected the attacks and struck towards the cloaked warrior. Nazomi got to her first and ripped apart her shockren into her daggers. With a nice jump the guardian struck out with her blades trying to catch a chunk of the clone. Arrogantly the demon woman caught both of the blades in the palm of her hands letting the daggers cut deep into her mutated flesh. The guardian grunted as she tried to push her daggers so far into the woman's palms that they would go right through, but somehow Stella endured and kept the blades from going deeper. Curling her dark claw and pale hand over the two weapons the demon female used her powers to travel down the pearl blades and electrify the guardian. Nazomi cried out as the black electricity ran through her nerve system. With a painful groan the woman released her blades and stumbled back while clutching her burnt hands to her chest. With a sneer Stella turned the blades about and directed the points at the desert warrior with Nazomi never noticing.   
  
  
Before Stella anything, fortunately, Sian appeared in a whistle of wind and grabbed both daggers out of the demon queen's hands. The dark woman was so shocked by the sudden appearance of the guardian that she was dumbstruck even while the green maiden slashed both blades across the woman's chest. Blood spilt over the dark fabric in a flood as Sian's pearl armor caught a few sprays of the ebony. As the liquid sprayed over her the guardian thought back to when she had killed with such quickness like now. Murdering hundreds had never caused her to flinch back then, but as she saw death once more the painful guilt of her past grasped her for a second making her gasp.   
  
  
She saw the array of faces swirl before her eyes and she knew each face was from a different person she killed. It was almost like she had a photographic memory and they lingered in her mind. The darkness of heart swirled into a pearly glow though and the gold of Joutei replaced the blackness proclaiming his forgiveness. With a final cry the warrior shouted, "You shall be the last of those whose lives I claim!"  
  
  
Stella screeched as Sian once again struck her with the daggers, however, this time the guardian hit her heart. Nazomi winced as she pulled her hands away from her chest not watching the scene anymore. She knew Sian was handling it. The desert woman saw the red burns lined with blood and saw the flash of dagger clasped in her hand, it's blade running with blood. The death of the child still hung over her head, but for once she was able to look at the memory without feeling a sense of utter woe. She finally has finished forgiving herself…  
  
  
With the last cries of the demon queen Stella fell into the blackness of the afterlife knowing her life had still been too short to remember much…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Rulers ~~~  
Hitomi landed heavily on her heels, but quickly jumped back as the black claw punched into the earth. The ebony ground sprang up in chunks and lava beneath the hard layer swirled around the forearm of the attacker, but he did not wince from the heat. He had endured heat far superior to which the lava held. The seeress slid to a halt and quickly leapt back at the emperor with her fists glowing white. Dornkirk growled as he dodged the first punch the Angel served up. With the other hand Hitomi opened her fist and released a beam of snow-whiteness that struck the demon hard in the face. Dornkirk howled his pain as he backed away seizing his face. The seeress decided to keep up her attacks while he was off guard, but the evil ruler was not so easily swayed out of concentration. When Hitomi got a foot closer than before the emperor released his own beam of energy striking the seeress right in the gut. The blow was so powerful that it sent the queen flying backwards before crashing into the ground.   
  
  
Angrily Hitomi quickly got to her feet ignored the extreme amount of pain that was being to surface to her nerves. She knew Dornkirk would try to take her while she was down. Seeing him coming rushing at her proved her suspicions. Frantically she lifted both of palms and shot off several sprays of electric stars that blew up at first physical contact. The emperor tried to bat a few away, but the second they touched him they exploded sending bolts of electricity through him. The unfortunate man roared as the anguish hit his nerves at full force. Several more stars shot out of the Angel's hands as she tried to get Dornkirk a little weaker before she used something stronger. She didn't want him to be able to dodge something that would take a lot of her energy.   
  
  
Dornkirk fell to one knee as more of the energy bombs hit him. Hitomi let loose a final array of sparkling orbs before rounding up a larger one in her palms. The emperor brought his arms over his face to endure the last of the stars and he hissed at the blasts that ensued. As the last of the energy needed to create the attack formed into the orb Dornkirk jumped to his feet. With a yell Hitomi released the attack in a baseball pitch and watched as the curve of the orb went for the demon king. The emperor fell to the ground on his stomach completely avoiding the shot and tossed his own energy ball that took mere seconds to create.   
  
  
Hitomi banged into the ground at the force of the attack and clutched her side. How long would this go on she wondered? If this kept up they would be here all night… Looking up the seeress noticed that the emperor was not advancing, but was now powering up. Gulping the girl whispered, "Looks like this will end sooner than I thought…"  
  
  
The emperor pounded his foot into the ground creating a small crater of cracks. Bringing his elbows close to his sides and clutching his fists closed the man growled as his clothes ruffled. Red lightning formed over his body and randomly struck at the ground. Chunks of the black ground broke off and slowly floated around him as the man dug out all his energy. Hitomi winced as a bolt of energy hit her. What was she going to do now?  
  
  
Dornkirk violently grasped his cloak and tore it in two letting the pieces fly into the lava to burst into flames. His eyes turned into the brightest red possible and in a deep voice he shouted, "I'm tired of these games. We shall end this now!"  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Guardians ~~~  
As the demons fell to the ground lifeless the warriors of white turned to each other with smiles of triumph. The feelings of sorrow and guilt from their pasts had finally died away and now they were free of those nightmares that haunted them. Coming together they carefully looked over each others injuries making sure no one was seriously hurt before realizing the battle was still going on. Escaflowne and Van rushed over to them as they turned to the two leaders.   
  
  
  
  
~~~ Rulers ~~~  
Hitomi got to her knees as the man began to float up into the air. His body glowed scarlet with black swirls as he grew higher and the clouds rolled back allowing the sky to be his platform. Lava began to spew from the ground and hissed as it ate through some of the crust of Gaea. The seeress recoiled as a bit of lava came dangerously close to brushing by her. Golden blobs bubbled bursting into sprays that sizzled onto the ground by the maiden's feet. Hitomi lurched backwards trying to avoid the deadly droplets. One caught on her the flap of her shirt and automatically burst into a small flame. With a yelp the angel tore off the shred of fabric and tossed it into the lava.   
  
  
Swallowing the woman got to her feet and turned back to her opponent. Above Dornkirk spread out his arms letting his palms embrace the lightning that slip from his fingertips. The earth rattled violently tossing all the below warriors about. Throwing her arms this way and that for balance Hitomi struggled to stay on her feet.   
  
  
"Today shall end the reign of the great Seeress of the Mystic Moon!" roared the dark emperor.   
  
  
Sian desperately stayed on her feet as the earthquake progressed. Whirling around she caught wind of the Zaibach ruler's words and growled. Tossing back her eyes at the other guardians the female soldier shouted, "Come on! Lady Hitomi needs us!"  
  
  
The winged soldiers nodded as they began to rush towards the seeress. Van, upon seeing this, ripped out of the white dragon's hold and barreled after the group. Escaflowne scowled at his king's escape and retorted, "KING VAN!"  
  
  
Hitomi gave a small smile at the approach of her friends. With their help they could defeat Dornkirk,… but the emperor knew this…  
  
  
Baring his fangs the Zaibach ruler growled loudly, "Sorry, but this a fight between leaders!"  
  
  
The seeress felt her blood drain as she swiveled about to see what Dornkirk had planned. Her eyes grew wide with fright as she saw his hands glow a thousand volts brighter than before. The entire battlefield of darkness became swallowed in the reflection of scarlet illumination and power rippled in the air. Though the guardians knew something was about to happen they didn't slow down, but instead they raced faster. Hitomi grew tense as a howling wind thundered at her. Her clothes flapped wildly as she grappling against the force. Looking up she gaped as she saw a million shards of light sprint from Dornkirk's hands to the ground. Instinctively the seeress wrapped her arms over her head, but the beams of lightning missed her by half a mile as they formed a barrier surrounding the two leaders and kept the guardians out.   
  
  
Even though the warriors saw the wall of electricity they didn't stop, but ran at full force. With a cry Sian brought her palms together facing the wall and as she ran she formed a light in her hands. Violently against the wind she shouted, "In the name of Joutei and all of Gaea, powers graced by my King help me now dispel this barrier!"  
  
  
Crackling with intensity a beam of emerald shot from her hands at the wall, but to the dismay of the group it merely dissolve upon contact. As they grew a few yards away from the crimson stronghold the guardians began to slow, but stubbornly Sian rushed forward with her hands still glowing. With a shout she shot another ray at the wall, but in vain attempt for it too was swallowed.   
  
  
Desperately Nembus called to her, "Sian, Stop! It's no good!"  
  
  
The green warrior gritted her teeth as a few tears slip by unaware, "NO!"  
  
  
With a cry of her warrior self the woman leapt into the air while unsheathing her bow. The guardians and king watched in dismay as her bow crashed against the red wall with a screech. The woman floated in midair for a few seconds as her weapon fought against the power of the wall,… but sadly the wall fought back and sent a shrill of energy blaring through the woman's nerves. Screaming the guardian flew backwards with her bow trailing behind her. Landing roughly in the dirt yards away from the wall the woman whimpered from her pain.   
  
  
Quickly the group swarmed around the woman checking her over. Hitomi bit her bottom lip as she watched from the inside of the cell her friends caring for her lead warrior. Above Dornkirk smirked down at the seeress, "Now let us continue."  
  
  
Fearfully the Angel turned to stare up at the ruler and saw the light in his hands coil up. With a swallow the woman braced herself just before a billion bolts of electricity came screaming down at her. The rain of red shards pounded down on the ebony world within the enclosed cell with such fierceness that clumps of earth littered the area with steam hissing out of lava-filled cracks. Lucky for the seeress the lightning was not very accurate because Dornkirk had to control every billion stream of power. Unfortunately though there were so many bolts coming down at constant random places that it was hard to even dodge them at all.  
  
  
A scream tore from the Angel's throat as one of the blasts hit her hard in the side. Slamming to the ground the woman winced in anguish while outside the guardians grew dangerously tense. Sian stood the closest to the wall facing it with deep sorrow and frustration. Being only a meter away the guardian growled angrily.  
  
  
"Maybe if we combine all our powers we can at least make a big enough hole to get in" the maiden shouted as she ran to stand along side the other warriors. The guardians all nodded to their leader as she placed her palms facing the wall. Bringing their powers to the surface the other warriors followed the woman's lead bringing their own hands towards their large opponent. Gradually their hands glowed their designated colors pulsating with energy. Sian locked her jaw together as her sweat beaded on her brow. In a tight voice the lead guardian shouted, "I, Sian, Guardian of the Forest, call upon the powers of Joutei to vanquish this barrier to save our queen!"  
  
  
In seconds a shaft of glorious emerald shot from the woman's hands ramming headfirst at the wall of scarlet. Unfortunately he seemed to do nothing as it pounded against the firm stronghold.   
  
  
Next to her another beam of lavender shot forth as a male voice cried, "I, Nembus, Guardian of the Clouds, call upon the power of our Master to help us to defeat this wall!"  
  
  
The green and purple lights pushed against the barrier, but it appeared the wall only got stronger from their attacks. The desert maiden angrily shouted, "In the name of Joutei, I, Nazomi, Guardian of the Sand, will wield the powers of the One to destroy all obstacles!"  
  
  
The third beam relentlessly smashed into the scarlet baring down on the huge power, but the wall seemed to laugh at the futile attempts. As the fourth beam of blue rushed forth you could hear, "By the grace of Joutei, I, Tsuno, Guardian of the Waves, shall bring down this evil!"  
  
  
Just as the aqua color hit the wall the fifth beam came with glowing silver. Folken threw back his hair as he shouted, "As Guardian of the Spirit, I, Folken shall overcome the darkness to bring in the light!"  
  
  
Thunder crackled and the blood red barrier sizzled as the combined powers of the guardians began to waver the wall's strength. The five energy shafts curled and mingled into one center beam that pounded into the wall like a hammer hitting a nail. Slowly the single pillar glowed into a yellow flame that seemed to be pressing a dent in the great barrier.   
  
  
Shifting his energy towards the others so it merged with theirs the giant mountain man shouted, "With the force of Joutei I, Zaado, Guardian of Ice will finish this!"  
  
  
The whirl of power bubbled with intensity as they mingled together in a binding attack. The final warrior stepped forward as her hair was combed by the wind, "In the name of all that is Joutei's, I, Shakaku, Guardian of Flame, will burned down all opponents!"  
  
  
The last of the power circling in the Ring of Warriors finally dispersed and drove against the translucent scarlet obstruction with howling affects. The seven chosen fighters staggered as the wind fought against them trying to pull them down, but they held firm unwilling to stop. The point where the two forces clashed began to sputter with sparks and it seemed the gold beam might actually penetrate the scarlet.   
  
  
The maidens and knights grinned as the sunbeam began to inch into the blood of the wall. Then all Hell broke lose…  
  
  
Abrupt flames broke from the center between the two sides and spread down the golden light. In seconds it came into contact with the seven fighters and flared in a great bellow before swallowing them up. Within a heartbeat the group broke the flow of the power and the beam shattered into emptiness. While crying out in searing anguish the fighters were tossed away from the barrier and slammed into the earth. The remaining flames flickered on the edge of their armor as the guardians laid upon the ground in shock. What had just happen?…  
  
  
Sian slowly picked herself up breathing heavily. Her armor was powdered in ash and smeared with the black blood of the once living demons. Carefully she picked herself up wincing as her tight muscles groaned. Her eyes glared at the crimson cell with fury. Why couldn't they destroy the barrier?… Wasn't the powers of Joutei greater than Dornkirk's?…   
  
  
Screams of torment rip from the seeress as she was pushed back into the ground by another lightning bolt. The green maiden flinched as she saw her queen being smashed into the ground. If they couldn't get through the barrier… Hitomi would surely die…  
  
  
The leader desperately turned to the red dragon woman who was being helped up by her mate. If they couldn't take the wall down then they would just have to go through it. Hastily the emerald guardian cried, "Shakaku, do you think you could pass through the barrier?"  
  
  
The scarlet guardian stared at her leader, "Pass through it?"  
  
  
"Yes" frantically nodded the maiden, "You have the powers of going through dimensions. Could you pass through the barrier, you think?"  
  
  
Glancing momentarily at her mate the female dragon shrugged uncertain, "I could try, but I'm not sure."  
  
  
"Alright!" Sian shouted over the wind, "Try your best, Shakaku."  
  
  
The red female nodded and hurried from the arms of Escaflowne. The white figure reached out for his beloved sadly as he watched her leave his protection. Glancing his emeralds at the lead warrior the legend sighed knowing he couldn't stop his mate.  
  
  
Shakaku slid to a stop before the giant dome before her. Her eyes of fire ran over the convulsing orb in doubt. The massive structure didn't look the least bit of a push over. Coals burning in her skull turned to the surface of the structure and saw the small strands intertwining into a single skin overtaking the small area within. Energy was spread like a system of nerves throughout the wall. It was its own flesh with its blood surging through the pores and burning all that touched it.   
  
  
Timidly the dragon brought her hand to the electric flesh leaving just a hair between her and the dark power. Behind her the group watched anxiously hoping for success. Shakaku scowled as her concentration ignited. A white light formed at her fingertips as she shoved her hand against the wall. Wind erupted from the contact and her clothes whirled with her hair tossing behind her tense form. Static bit down on the woman trying to drag her away, but Shakaku only pressed harder against the wall. The wall's glow grew firm instantly at her increased pressure and flashed several times as it centered all it energy suddenly at the female. Before the scarlet maiden could do anything a loud blast rammed at her and threw her several yards back. Escaflowne gasped and raced for his mate as the others gaped in shock. Bouncing along the ground the dragon female rolled to a stop with darkness clinging to her. She hugged her body as spots of electricity ran over her body. Opening her eyes of scarlet she looked up at her approaching husband and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
  
Falling to his knees frantically the white legend brought his wife's injured body to his chest. Tears surfaced to his eyes as the man dragon whispered, "No, you did well."  
  
  
The young queen nearly cried out as she saw the woman fall. Hitomi exhaled roughly as she struggled with the air going through her lungs. Was there no hope?…  
  
  
Letting her head lay against the hot ground the seeress let herself take a rest to think. If her soldiers could not help her then she alone could stop Dornkirk. Hitomi groaned instinctively as her body wracked with pain at the very thought of moving. She was too badly wounded to do much. The powers were still ripping through her blood stream and stabbing through her flesh. Blood continued to pour from her many wounds and her oxygen was coming in staggered loads. It was extremely amazing to believe she was even alive now. Why couldn't she just lay here?…  
  
  
Opening her emeralds painfully the Angel looked over the battlefield. The lava and black soil surged and boiled as scarlet splinters raked against the world. Hitomi felt a sudden warmth as thought of what would result in her failure. The world would swallowed by this very destruction. The fields and kingdoms of Gaea would fall to this darkness and for a thousand years of suffering would enveloped life. Hitomi firmly pressed her palms against the ground as she whispered, "I won't let this world die…"  
  
  
Pushing onto her knees the seeress wobbly got up. Outside the guardians noticed their queen rising and felt a swell of fear. She couldn't possible hope to defeat the emperor now! As it was, she was literally bleeding to death and was now striving to get up and fight?! Desperately the soldiers shouted for her to stay down.   
  
  
"Don't do it!" screamed Nazomi with her eyes wild.  
  
  
The seeress rose to her feet and staggered for a moment. Carefully she turned towards the center of the dome where Dornkirk laid with blood seeping over her battered skin.   
  
  
"You'll die, Queen Hitomi!" proclaimed the wave warrior, "Just stay down!"  
  
  
Slowly she stepped forward marching straight towards destruction. Her clothes flapped noisily behind her as her first strides wobbled.   
  
  
Sian remained quiet as her fellow warriors continued to shout.   
  
  
"If you try to defeat Dornkirk, Hitomi, you'll kill yourself" Folken hollered frantically as he waved his arms.  
  
  
Sian stood still as she blinked and let her tears run down her skin. Even with the extreme suffering the royal was going through she was willing to go even deeper in torment to save this planet. She was doing it all for the planet. Quietly the emerald maiden whispered, "You can do it, my lady. I have faith in you."  
  
  
Hitomi pushed forward chartering each footfall to grind into the soil. It seemed that with each pace she took her energy grew and gradually expand within her. The destruction that surrounded her screeched in her ears and the display reflected in her eyes as she began to trot towards Dornkirk. Her eyes locked firmly on the emperor as her vigor raced into her limbs. Breathing hard the seeress launched across the world. Flashes of red swam here and there, but she ignored the potential danger determined to get to her adversary. Fire and lava licked at her heels trying to melt her flesh. Flinching from the heat the woman did her best to avoid the extreme hazards. Her heels clobbered through the black clumps of brittle earth as she dodged what she could of the red spears.   
  
  
Above Dornkirk towered in the mist of the threat scowling at her attempt, "You dare hope that you can stop me?!"  
  
  
Turning up his powers the lightning grew more intense hitting closer to Hitomi. Fetching her arms up to protect herself from the nearby spears the woman pushed forward. She would not be frightened away. Sadly her limbs did little for real protection as one of the bolts hit her. Crying out the seeress flew back a few feet. Hitting onto her back the woman stared up at the sky of redness. Frantically she got back to her feet ignoring her pain. She refused to let it keep her down. Rushing onward the seeress continued. She took only a few feet though when another lightning shard struck her. Groaning she crumpled to the earth.  
  
  
Shakily she pushed off the ground, but her limbs gave out and she hit the hard soil again. Heaving from exhaustion and pain the woman took the moment to gasp for air.   
  
  
Outside the dome, Van watched with anguish. Again his beloved fell and he felt his insides twist. Stay down he wanted to scream. He couldn't bear to watch her crash down again. She struggled to her feet with her chest yanking in oxygen. Weakly she headed forward before another wave of energy hit her down. The thrusting wind drilled her into the ground as she was racked with pain. Van stepped forward unconsciously reaching out to his angel.   
  
  
Hitomi groaned as she dug her fingers into the soil. With every muscle straining the woman pulled herself up to her knees. Blood and sweat trailed over her bruised flesh. Shuddering gasps exit her throat as she forced her knees to bend. Just a heartbeat after she had achieved her knelt position a lightning bolt hit her from behind like a wild bull and she crashed into the earth.   
  
  
Van's head shook vaguely as he whispered, "No…"  
  
  
She couldn't die… She was unstoppable… That's why he loved her so… because of the determination to fight for what was right…  
  
  
The seeress laid there in torment as her lungs struggled to hold up. Her eyes were dull with fatigue and fuzzy in sight; however a slight glimmer caught her notice. Blinking several times to refocus her vision the seeress focused on the image. Inches from her face laid the glistening jewel of her people, the pendant. The red stone, though dusty, laid perfectly undisturbed on the ebony clumps. The twinkling stars beneath its surface were slightly dim, but at no means snuffed out. There was life still within the stone.   
  
  
Suddenly something came in front of the jewelry blocking the Angel's view of the precious item. It took Hitomi a few seconds to realize her own hand was in the way of her view. The bloody fingers squeaked like old metal joints as they coiled over the blood drop. Weakly the maiden brought the item to her face divulging in the reflection the jewel caught of her face. The bloody mess she once knew as her numbly stared back her in the petrified crimson. It almost appeared to be as if the stone was saying, "Even if you live through this I'll kill you…"  
  
  
Heaving a strangled cough Hitomi realized she was fighting against two enemies. She battling not only Dornkirk, but the pendant as well. In the physical plane Hitomi was facing the dark emperor from the past. Every injury she endured came from the corporeal contact she encounter through the battle (be it magic or fists). While in the realm of the spirit Hitomi faced the powers of the curse. Forced to endure the effects of the magic laid within the stone the seeress felt the terrible tortures that went through her body.   
  
  
Both wanted her dead and neither were willing to let go of their goal…  
  
  
Another blast of power collided with her back making her rear back her head and scream before hitting the ground again. With the electricity still singing through her blood the seeress got her knees. Her strangled hair fell over her eyes momentarily as Hitomi gasped for air. Placing her hand over her heart the seeress felt the small beat of her organ. Her eyes winced as she took noticed the pendant's pulsating glow was perfectly in sync with her heart. They were growing even closer in their merge…  
  
  
Feebly Hitomi slid her foot through the soil coming to rest just beneath her. Her red fingers ran over her torn pants to grasp her knee. Taking a deep breath and locking her teeth together so she wouldn't scream the woman stood up. Anguish ripped through her joints as she righted herself into a majestic stance. Perfect ebony wings stretched out behind her as her tattered and bloody clothes fluttered limp in the roaring wind. Determination was stretched in her face as she stepped forward. In the reflection of her emeralds you could see the fire of retribution.   
  
  
In the currents of the wind you could hear the phrase, "The enemy of your enemy is your friend…"  
  
  
The seeress scowled at the words echoing in her mind. Why did that stupid phrase flash in her mind now?! In the tangle of her fingers the broken chain of the pendant dangled with the stone swaying to and fro as she walked.   
  
  
"The enemy of your enemy is your friend…"  
  
  
A stroke of lightning shattered mere inches from her feet scaring Hitomi into backing up. Growling at her fear the seeress pushed herself to go faster.   
  
  
"The enemy of your enemy is your friend…"  
  
  
Blast it! Why wouldn't that voice go away?!   
  
  
"Because my child I never will leave you…"  
  
  
Hitomi felt her senses reel for a moment as she breathed, "Joutei…"  
  
  
"Yes, young one, I am here."  
  
  
The seeress braced herself as another string of scarlet power brushed by her tearing a part of her vest. Looking up at the sky she saw Dornkirk was growing lost in the red glow of his powers, but she wasn't really look at him, she was looking past it all into the depths of Judgment. The golden god's face came into her vision smiling as he spoke, "The enemy of your enemy is your friend…"  
  
  
"What do you mean, Joutei?" the Angel asked bluntly, "I don't understand."  
  
  
"The enemy of your enemy is your friend…"  
  
  
Hitomi blinked and found herself back in reality almost as quickly as she had left it. Within her hand the chain of the pendant grew hot almost to a level of burning. The seeress quickly opened her hands to see the pendant glowing intensely just as a sudden pain burst through her chest. The blistering heat stabbed through her lungs and gushed through her pours like lava from a volcano. In the depths of her pupils you could see sparks of embers and swirling flames bellowing. In the faint drum of her ear the angel queen heeded her own scream.  
  
  
Sudden reeling caught the seeress as her mind flashed an image of Dornkirk withering in pain with his cries echoing in the darkness. It had been his scream not hers she realized. Gradually the image of the emperor backed off so you could see his entire surroundings. Abruptly a crimson aura formed around the Zaibach leader forming a glittering teardrop… or was it a blood-drop? A gasp escaped from her pale lips as the seeress realized it was a vision she was seeing of Dornkirk suffering by way of the Ancient Pendant of the Draconians!   
  
  
Somehow the pendant was able to bring Dornkirk to his knees! But how?!   
  
  
Looking up at the emperor as he clutched his chest from the pain still coming from the seeress Hitomi tried to think of how to reverse what was happening to her with the curse.  
  
  
Wait a moment…  
  
  
Reverse…  
  
  
Curse…  
  
  
Gradually a smirk tugged at the woman's lips along with the dimming of her pain. Why had she not thought of that?! With the unlimited powers of Joutei she could do anything imaginable! She could reverse the curse in fact!  
  
  
Finding new vigor in her blood stream the woman stood up and glared at her adversary with a grin. Softly she stepped forward with plain intent that she had something up her sleeve. The emperor scowled at her approach and targeted more of the lightning bolts her way. Hitomi frowned as the rain of red spears pounded down around her. Several skimmed by her scratching her clothes and flesh. Locking her jaw together she ignored the pain that came from the inflictions and pushed harder towards her target. Sadly, one of the larger bolts hit home. A barely audible cry was wrenched from her throat as she fell backwards with smoke curling from her body.   
  
  
Groaning Hitomi rose to her elbows and stared up at the ruler. She had to get closer to him for this to work. She just wasn't strong enough to get her powers to reach him. If she could get about fifty yards closer she would possible be able to do it. Grinding her teeth together the seeress pushed off the earth and stepped forward again.   
  
  
Sizzling electricity flared throughout the atmosphere as Dornkirk unleashed a new wave of power at the Angel. Hitomi, upon catching sight of it, threw her arms over her face just before it hit her. She was thrown head over heels and slammed onto her stomach fifty yards farther than she was before. Digging her fingers into the black ground the seeress feebly picked up her head. All the energy she had was quickly draining from her…  
  
  
Van pounded his fists against the barrier not caring about the pain that it caused. With his eyes wild he shouted, "No, Hitomi!"  
  
  
The guardians stared sadly at their king unable to offer any support or comfort; each were desperate for some as well. The dragon king brought his fists down upon the wall again letting the electricity run over his arms. He cried out in pain, but only a moment before crying out his beloved's name again.   
  
  
"Hitomi!" he moaned loudly, "No!"  
  
  
Watching her fall again he felt the air his lungs grow thin. Squeezing his eyes shut the man heavily struck down on the dome feeling every bit of the power attacking his body as he did so. Tears fell from his closed eyes as he whimpered, "You can't leave me now…"  
  
  
Sian wept for the couple as she watched the man batter himself against the extreme power. There was such unconditional love between them. Though they never professed their love repeatedly in front of an audience it was obvious there was a devotional bond to each other.   
  
  
Unable to take it anymore the guardian rushed over to the ruler and pulled him away from the wall shouting, "Enough, my king! You'll only hurt yourself further!"  
  
  
The raven man struggled against the hold of the warrior yelling, "No! Hitomi will die!"  
  
  
The green warrior desperately tried to hold on to her majesty, but he fought like a wild animal against her and she was forced to call for help.  
  
  
"Nembus! Folken! Help me here before he gets hurt worse!" she cried frantically.  
  
  
The two other soldiers rushed forward taking the king into a firmer grasp, but Van did not discontinued his struggle; he only fought fiercer!   
  
  
"You don't understand!" he shouted angrily with sorrow, "She will die if we don't do something!"  
  
  
"Van" his brother yelled, "There is nothing we can do!"  
  
  
A fierce look came from the younger sibling as he glared at his brother. Nembus quickly replied, "We have tried, milord, and nothing has worked! Save yourself and rest!"  
  
  
Van suddenly burst with energy as he shouted, "NO!"  
  
  
Unexpectedly the guardians were no longer able to hold them and the king wrenched from their limbs. Barreling from the trio the ruler flew at the barrier once again planting his palms firmly against the blood red power. Sparkling waves of energy ran over his body as Van pushed against the wall.   
  
  
"I won't let her die!" he shouted to no one in particular, "I can't bear to see her die again!"  
  
  
The forest maiden stared sadly at her king knowing it was useless to stop him. Tears pooled in her silver jewels as she watched his own tears drip from his chin. He was going through such pain right now… after he had been through so much. Hitomi had finally spoken of Van's past to her. She had given the bare overview of how he had lost his family in less than a few years all at once and was forced to be the king he was meant to be at an early age. He had been through two wars and hundreds of battles where blood and rage had blinded him. Going through the torment of watching a friend court the seeress had nearly broken him in two and now with her finally at his side he was being forced to watch her die unable to do anything… for the second time…  
  
  
Sian couldn't take it any longer. Sniffing away her tears the guardian stepped towards the man. She lost her stride though as she saw the ruler's hands pierce through the wall. She gaped in astonishment as she realize he was able to go through the barrier. As more energy sparked anguish through him Van moaned his torture and was forced to take away his hands to the guardian's displeasure.   
  
  
With his palms smoking the king fell backwards clutching his hands close to his chest in agony. Sian quickly came over to the ruler as she stared at him in awe. How was he able to do that? Watching him curl into a fetal position the warrior knew the dragon leader would able to change the tides of this battle,… but perhaps a little help was needed…  
  
  
Closing her silver eyes the maiden prayed in a inaudible whisper, "Dear Joutei, All Mighty, help this man achieve what he desires! Let him help his wife!"  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Judgment ~~~  
Joutei snapped his eyes open and stared out of the spiritual portal's door with sharpness. The devil behind him scowled at the new demeanor from his enemy wondering what had occurred outside the realm that had caught the god's eye. Oh yes, Akuma could sense all that went about outside his cell, but nothing had he deemed important enough to disturb the great Joutei from his slumber.   
  
  
The golden figure smiled softly as he whispered to know one within earshot, "As you wish, child…"  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Mystic Valley ~~~  
"As you wish, my child…"  
  
  
Sian smiled when she knew her prayer would be answer and opening her eyes she waited for the result of her request.   
  
  
Abruptly a golden stream of radiance poured out from between the ebony gases within the atmosphere forming a spotlight on the injured king. Slowly the man opened his eyes as all the others of the group turned their eyes to the heavens. From above a great voice called down to the White Dragon Ruler in a deep, but soft voice saying, "Rise my child of fused creators! It is time that you made a mark in the history of all things. Step forth and go protect the one you are bound to. With the aid of your guard be her shield in the heat of battle."  
  
  
Van rose from the ground in awe unable to speak. The whirling spotlight of gold fused onto him making him glow. Staring at his body he saw the sparkles of power become intense and swam over his flesh. Soon several stars of the gold shot away from him and his rubies followed their trail. Soon his fire rubies were on Escaflowne who was being circled by the sun drops.   
  
  
"With the aid of your guard…"  
  
  
The two men stared at one another not completing understanding what was happening, but comprehending what was to be done. Both nodded just before the white guard became a pearly transparency of a dragon roaring in silent wonder. Van fell into a tense stance within the gold light as he watched the apparition come streaking towards him. The pearly glow of the legendary lizard shone brightly over the valley and from a far it was a beacon in the darkness as it twisted and swirled around the king. Sizzling from power the Almighty Joutei the two beings became one for the last time. With a clap of thunder and a blinding flash the union was completed.  
  
  
Left in the wake was Van adorn with white and cream armor that was shaped like Escaflowne. His gloves were sharp like claws and his cape was the leathery fabric of dragon wings. The head of Escaflowne was the king's helmet with the jaws wide open revealing the royal face within the rows of sharp teeth. Jewels were marred in the flesh of the cool armor and twists of gold lingered over the decoration of the display. Just over Van's heart was the brilliant energist of blood that Escaflowne always bore and now had allowed his king to bear. Last was the great sword of the lizard that now dangled from the king's side opposite of his own sword. Van's eyes brightly glowed as the armor that was his partner finally settled and with a hiss of steam the king was ready.   
  
  
Sian gaped at her king in shock realizing why all this was happening. Her eyes of silver grew wide as she whispered, "No wonder Van can penetrate through the barrier. He has the blood of royal dragons!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ So whatcha think now? Do you really think I wasn't going to include Van in this battle?! You've got to be joking! Hitomi and Van are partners and one does not go without the other!  
  
  
~Anyway, what's next? Van's going to protect Hitomi, but with the armor of Escaflowne on will that kill the dragon? And if Escaflowne and Van are connected will they both get hurt? What about Hitomi? Is she so hurt that she will still die? And if not won't using her powers destroy her? What about everybody back in Fanelia and all of Gaea watching? What will they think about the battle going on? Can't really tell you, but you can surely find out in the final chapter (not sure if I'll put the epilogue with this chapter or not) of The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel à Chapter 30: In the Blink of an Eye…. (Coming soon in November!)~ 


	30. In the Blink of an Eye

~ Remember I don't own Escaflowne! ~  
  
  
~ I hope you guys enjoy this long chapter that you have waited forever for. This is the second to last chapter of the sequel. Enjoy! ~  
  
  
~ I'm really SORRY that this is late! Please forgive me! ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 30 ~ In the Blink of an Eye  
  
  
  
~~~ Mystic Valley ~~~  
The golden ray dimmed and slowly the new soldier stood alone with no powers illuminating his body. The entire group stood still in a shock hush unable to stir. Their eyes were locked on the ruler as he began to shift towards the scarlet dome. In a compelling impression the man strode forward with his leathery cape barely fluttering. Closely the guardians' heads turned with the armored sovereign without sparing a moment to blink. His claw-like boots sunk into the frail earth surfacing small crunching sounds as he walked. His eyes never turned away from his destination, as he grew firmer in each stride.   
  
  
  
~~~ Within the Dome ~~~  
Hitomi shuddered out an aching breath of air as she felt her rib poke at her organs. Wincing at the sharp intake of oxygen the seeress guessed that a few of her ribs had been broken and were dangerously close to puncturing her lungs and heart. Closing her eyes to lock out the destructive view that made her dizzy she concentrated on her breathing. Making each intake and exhale as shallow as possible helped Hitomi avoid the excoriating pain that followed each breath.   
  
  
What was going to happen now?  
  
  
She nearly chuckled at the question, but only gave a raw cough instead; she had asked that question several times throughout her battle and yet again she was facing the query. It was almost like the blasted question was a curse to follow her for eternity.  
  
  
Again she tried to laugh, but the act caused her to cough until blood painted the ground. Groaning she settled herself against the floor of the world as she continue to watch her breathing. With each heartbeat she felt herself settled deeper and deeper into the earth. It was as if she was dying and the ground was already trying to bury her.   
  
  
A thunderclap roared in her ears knocking her back from the blackness that nearly had swallowed her. Her eyes lazily opened seeing only a nebulous landscape that could not be cleared. If she weren't careful she would fall becoming unconscious and then the battle would be over.   
  
  
But wasn't it already over…  
  
  
She bit her lip as a wave of torment hit her heart; the pendant was fighting her again. There was no hope that she would rise off of the ground now. What energy she seized went to the need to use the oxygen in the air. She could barely move her eyelids and her very fingers were stale of movement. Chapped lips plastered with blood shuddered now and again, but only when air moved through them. Her eyelids grew heavy and faintly the emeralds rolled into the back of her head as her world spun.   
  
  
She was losing to the darkness. It wouldn't be much longer before it took over and claimed her awareness. Her flesh shook as she felt a deep cold shadow her although the bearing heat of her surroundings seared her skin. The shadow of death was creeping over her.   
  
  
"Do not fall to it, my child; hold on a little longer…"  
  
  
Hitomi winced, so small none noticed, upon hearing the encouragement. Unable to speak from lack of energy the seeress muttered in her mind, "I hold no strength left to do so. Let me sleep."  
  
  
"If you sleep than mortality will slip you into the clutches of the afterlife" persisted Joutei, "You must hold on a few more moments than you may rest."  
  
  
"But I am so tired" her mind spoke in a slur as if she were drunk; "I have no desire to wake. Let me be. So tired I am… so tired…"  
  
  
"AWAKEN!" thundered the mighty god snapping open the seeress's eyes.  
  
  
"As Guardian of Gaea you must hold!" roared the immortal bringing the angel woman back to the domain of reality. Hitomi shuddered in abrupt fear of the God wondering why he was being so fierce now. She groaned as her pain returned upon reaching consciousness and her eyes rolled back into her head. Softly the immortal spoke soothing her, "Sadly your flesh is weak, but your spirit is willing. So let it is. I shall help you, my young one. I will give you this miracle so you may complete your task."  
  
  
As his voice faded off in the back of her mind Hitomi suddenly felt a swell of energy rushing over her body. Warmth came to her lips and she realized Joutei was giving her a breath from his own lungs so that she may have strength. He was renewing part of her vigor!   
  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes revealing the land once again to her, but this time she could make out every part of the landscape. She could see every spray of lava and every curl of steam hissing from the underground chasms. More importantly she could see her husband emerging through the wall of the dome…  
  
  
"Van…"  
  
  
  
  
~~~ The Wall ~~~  
His hand shoved into the fury of the sphere demanding entrance. Red sparks flew at the sudden contact and hissed as they sailed through the heated atmosphere. Wails like those from banshees screeched from the friction and a bright glow erupted between his armored palm and the energy wall. A ghost fire swirled over his arm and past his body in a glorious display. The red flames of transparency consumed the dragon king in a monstrous scene taking all of the man into its center. His ebony hair trembled excitedly as the wind ran over him.   
  
  
Behind him stood the seven chosen warriors of Gaea as witnesses to what was occurring. The rigid world became blazed in a new warmth as the powers of two beings clashed. Ash swirled in huge clouds swarming past the fighters. Their hair rose quietly as the eight figures waited silently.   
  
  
Van grunted as he pushed his palm deeper into the electric skin of the wall insisting penetration. Through the transparency of the dome the royal could see his beloved lying upon the ground. Her face was contorted in pain and it sent a rage through him. He had to get to her, but this blasted wall was holding him back. Sudden glory was produced from his efforts as shattered rays of light streaked from his hand and glared over the land.   
  
  
  
  
~~~ Hitomi ~~~  
The young queen felt new energy flowing through her veins bringing her back to the physical realm. Her hands ran through the soft dirt as she placed her palms beneath her. Slowly she lifted from the ground bringing her into a kneeling position. The wind ran over her body licking at her open wounds. Her eyes squeezed shut as she winced from the stinging sensation the air caused. Though she had been given more energy her injuries were still there burning with pain. Hissing out a breath Hitomi opened her eyes to see the young Fanelian king emerging from the wall a few yards away.   
  
  
As the flow of energy deserted the man Van turned his eyes to the fallen queen. Hitomi sucked in a gasp as she noticed how hansom her husband looked in his attire. He looked incredibly regal and powerful at that moment as he wore the pearl metal. The king stared at her for only a moment before quickly rushing over to her.   
  
  
"Van" the woman called quietly with her eyes shining, "You came…"  
  
  
Sliding to his knees before her the man pulled her into a fierce hug. Crushing her protectively to his chest the man shoved his nose into her hair inhaling her scent, as he shuddered, "How could I not I can't let you fight all alone."  
  
  
The king flinched, as he smelt the blood reek his nostrils. Closing his eyes he whispered in distraught, "I can't believe you're still alive after all that."  
  
  
Hitomi smiled at the pride that came from her spouse's voice. Tenderly she whispered, "I'm not sure how I have survived either…"  
  
  
Scowling the woman pulled out of the man arms stating firmly, "But that doesn't matter right now. We need to be worrying about the present."  
  
  
Van nodded slightly saying, "Do you have any ideas how to finish this, Hitomi?"  
  
  
Gradually her eyes left the raven head to stare up at the emperor above in the sky. She could see him scowling down at them as he gathered more of his powers to strike down upon them. Her emeralds swirled with distant hope as she whispered; "I need to get closer to Dornkirk to do what I have planned."  
  
  
The king's rubies locked on her intently, "Which is?"  
  
  
"I am going to reverse the curse on the pendant so it falls onto Dornkirk" she replied in a subdued voice while never taking her eyes off the Zaibach ruler, "It won't take long for the curse to take effect and then it will be over."  
  
  
Hitomi didn't dare to even think of the bond between her and their enemy at that moment. She didn't want to hope that she might survive through this for she could not be certain. In her hands she held a pair of die about to gamble with her own life. Would she get the lucky seven she needed to remain on this planet or would she be caught in the stare of the snake's eyes? She wasn't certain and she didn't like to wish for things. To wish was to hope and she had suffered already through the denial of the gifts from her hope.   
  
  
Her emeralds suddenly caught his rubies as she realized he knew. Sadly she stared into his deep fires that molted in his eyes realizing he knew that she was gambling her life. Without saying a word Van told her with his eyes that he understood though it frightened him to think he might still lose her. Tenderly he nodded his head to her signaling he was ready. A few tears escape from her as she broke into a small sob and roughly captured his lips in a final kiss. They hungrily devoured each other's lips feeling a dark foreboding shadow over their fates as if they knew they wouldn't get a moment like this again.   
  
  
Hitomi cried a few last tears as she wrenched her lips from his and turned away for fear she might try to kiss him again. Tearfully she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.   
  
  
It was time…  
  
  
Coming to stand a few feet before her the young king pulled out his sword and said, "I'll go ahead and cover you. I'll try to go slow."  
  
  
The seeress stared at the Zaibach emperor in determination, "Go as fast as you must. Don't worry about me. I'll be able to keep up."  
  
  
Van glanced at her before nodding solemnly. Quietly he turned back around as she turned to stare at the back of his head. Her heart was sinking faster and faster… She could almost assure herself she would not survive this. Clutching the broken chained pendant in her fingers the maiden sadly thought, 'I'm sorry, Van…'  
  
  
Seconds later they were off racing across the black plain straight for the center of the dome.   
  
  
  
  
~~~ Guardians ~~~  
Sian bowed her head and closed her eyes letting a few more tears to stray from her silver jewels. Her silky hair wrapped in a braid danced solemnly behind the guardian as her dirty armor gleamed. In a shuddered whispered of hope and prayer the forest maiden said lowly, "May Joutei be with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Fanelia Royals ~~~  
Van sped across the field with Hitomi trying to keep up a few feet behind him. The seeress scowled as she stumbled over some elevated dirt. Catching herself was easy, but she was slowly distancing herself from her protector. Heaving heavily with her lungs burning the seeress flung herself harder after the king determined to not let him slow down or to let her get left behind. Time was important…   
  
  
The royal king scowled knowing his wife was struggling to keep up. He was already going slower than he normally did which made his heart drop. On any other day Hitomi could easily outrace him on foot. Being that she had been in track for most of her school years had given Hitomi a wonderful edge for speed, which she greatly enjoyed. More than a dozen times the two of them had raced out in the backs of the castle grounds. Each time Van knew he would always fail to win though he tried as hard as he could. It wasn't that he was slow, not at all for he was very quick on his feet; it was just the fact that he was going against a champion. Hitomi was like a deer when she ran. Her steps were quiet and swift with her smooth muscles flexing in graceful sweeps when she ran. For two years she had run for the sake of escaping her past and it had left its mark on her by pushing her into extreme velocity she could not escape. Now seeing her lagging behind considerably it told the raven headed warrior that his wife had been hurt fairly worse than he had presumed.   
  
  
Ignoring the tear in his heart the man strove harder to remind himself he had to protect her. If she got hurt-- Squeezing his eyes shut for a bare second the king firmly cried in his mind. He would not think of what would happen if she got hurt. He needed to pay attention to the present.   
  
  
Abruptly a streak of scarlet power thundered down at the pair just as Van opened his eyes. Frantically the man brought up his sword a heartbeat before the ray hit. The power crackled as it crashed into the blade shattering energy into a thousand smaller streaks that leapt away from the couple.   
  
  
Without stopping the king continued forward smacking aside any of the bolts that came their way. Behind him the seeress clutched the red stone within her joined palms feeling the heat of its light warming her hands. In her heart she slowly began to work her powers into forming the curse's reversal.   
  
  
  
  
~~~ Dornkirk ~~~  
The dark demon scowled down at the approaching couple. With his eyes deadly glowing scarlet the man growled, "So they dare to challenge me… Well, then by all means let me welcome them to the battle properly."  
  
  
Baring his fangs the man rolled back his head and arched his back. Red energy washed over his body as he open up a new seal within his powers. A glow, bright enough to pierce through dimensions, erupted from the man's chest. Snake like flames ripped from the light wrapping around the being in a great hiss. Scales and skin merged as one forming a single layer over flesh and bone. Sinister horns of ebony, curving like that of a rams, broke out of his skull tearing up the black skin. His nose pulled forward forming him a sort of muzzle just as the demon man roared to the blood sky. His brown hair became long falling between his wings as the strands turned stringy dipping into a black tint. The stone chiseled chest of the emperor bulged and drew forward rippling with strength. Wings of leather and feathers stretched several yards longer than before growing more fleshy than feathery. His pants ripped and his boots became shreds as his legs swelled with new physique and his feet became dragon limbs. What was left of his pants was just enough to keep the ruler's modesty with long strips dangling over his lower body. As his other hand formed into an ebony claw the Zaibach ruler ripped open some of the material of his pants allowing a long barbed tail to uncoil. Red coal eyes gleamed as the newly transformed leader dropped from the sky crashing into the ground by landing on his feet.   
  
  
Hitomi and Van abruptly stopped, as they became suddenly face with their adversary unable to tear their eyes away from the monster. As they stared at the emperor it was as if Dornkirk doubled in size while he bared his sharp fangs at his prey. Growling darkly in the back of his throat the demon rumbled, "I hope you enjoy my new form, Dragon and Seeress, for this will be the last thing you see before you are brought to the afterlife!"  
  
  
The green-eyed queen swallowed as she stared up the ruler. Now feeling a new swell of fear grip her from the sight of him, Hitomi began to wonder if she was able to finish this war. Although she knew what she had to do she still doubted her ability.   
  
  
As she was staring up at their opponent the dragon king swirled around and shouted over the noise of the world, "I'll keep his attention while you do what you need to."  
  
  
Biting her lip she nodded trying to keep the fear out of her eyes so he would not see her doubt. Hitomi was not sure if her husband had seen her fear gleaming in her eyes, but she was sure that he had seen her determination to try and fight. Responding back with a nod the man swirled around and raised his sword.  
  
  
"Come now, Dornkirk" the king roared, "Let see if your new body improved anything."  
  
  
The demon king grinned wickedly showing off his fangs, "So you wish to be the first to see death do you?"  
  
  
Grunting Van rushed the demon king with his sword hissing expectedly. Roaring Dornkirk swung one of his mighty claws at the angel ruler, but the king ducked and rolled under the demon's legs coming to stand behind him. Growling the Zaibach leader ripped around with a sudden blade in his hand. Swirling around at the same moment Van brought up his own weapon launching both metals to lock together.   
  
  
Behind them Hitomi quickly put her palms together as if in prayer with the stone in the center of them and the gold chain intertwined through her fingers. With her eyes closed the woman opened up the realm locked away in her heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Vision ~~~  
Hitomi stood on a sheer drop that was a perfect ten-foot circle. The depth below past the edge could not be measured and the bottom could not be seen for it was pure darkness below. It was strange to the seeress to see monster flames erupting all around her coming directly from the same darkness where no light shone. Light was coming from darkness? Dark clouds swirled above with constant lightning streaking and crashing throughout the great void so that you could feel the crackling of electricity tingling your skin. Along with the display of perils came the swirls of blood red power that ran throughout the vastness crashing into other tall edifices, like that, which Hitomi stood upon, breaking them apart and collapsing several.   
  
  
Scowling with beads of sweat dripping down her skull the maiden knew that this was her life force. Some how the pedestals were symbolically of her life force while the red swirls were relative to the power of the pendant. Above was her own power while below was that of Joutei's. All three forces were suffocating her with destruction. Each source of power was trying to claim dominance while ignoring the destruction they caused.   
  
  
Locking her jaw together the seeress lifted her hands revealing the pendant in her palms. Giving a final glint the pendant began to glow a soft scarlet. Hitomi's face tensed as the angel closed her eyes and felt her muscles being pulled. In several gasps the woman proclaimed, "My name is Hitomi Kazanki Fanel, heir to the throne of the Draconians. I am wife to King Van of Fanelia. I am the Eighth Guardian of Gaea and the Sacred Champion of Joutei."  
  
  
Abruptly as she said those words a flowing gown of glowing white formed over her body flapping wildly with the weather. Her hands turned a shade of pink as within them the stone of the angels began to illuminate. Warmth ran down her spine and swelled into her pores. Ignoring the urge to shudder from the sensation the maiden lifted her hands higher as if giving a gift to the heavens.   
  
  
"I wield the Stone of the Angels" she began to raise voice louder to hear her own words, "I have brought countries to their knees and demons back to the depths of shadows!"  
  
  
Her hair flew back revealing her pale face that was a sudden rosy flush, "I am pleading for my prayer to be answered!"  
  
  
Her joints began to sear with fire as she felt the powerful forces ramming into her from all sides. Even though her eyes were closed she knew that the three powers were growing fiercer and were destroying the realm she laid in.   
  
  
"I beg for salvation!" Hitomi cried desperately, "Joutei save us! Take this curse and cast it upon our oppressor!"   
  
  
  
  
~~~ Another Realm ~~~  
Millerina slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a great multitude of people shouting and hollering. Blinking the royal tried to recall how she had gotten there. She had no memory of the place she stood in and for a brief second she thought it to be a dream, but a quick jab from an elbow that had accidentally gotten to close to her side forced her to realize it was all real. Scanning about the crowded area the woman began to wonder where her husband and friends were. Had they also been brought here? Lifting her eyes upward she flinched upon seeing a white sky that had no end.  
  
  
Where was she?!  
  
  
Around her people were in a panic, pushing each other and screaming demands. They wanted the same answers to the questions Millerina was crying in her mind.   
  
  
Where were they?  
  
  
Why were they here?  
  
  
How did they get there?  
  
  
No one could grasp the answers though for too many voices were crying at once making a jumble of vocals that held no point of definition. Panic had already seized the crowd causing some of them to plow right through and over others beginning hysteria. There was no order to the assembly and before one could stop it people were fighting amongst themselves.  
  
  
Fists began to swing as people accused others for their presence. Accusations were shouted and soon brother was against brother.   
  
  
Fortunately to the people a figure emerged from the horde and slowly floated into the air. His hair fluttered softly as a small emblem of the Draconians burned on his brow. Covered in glowing white attire of perfect pressed long sleeve shirt with a flowing tunic and pants alone made him look like an angel, but the white wings stretching from his back gave the needed conclusion to his image. Quietly his feet lifted higher bringing him several yards above the many heads that crowded the wide vastness. Gradually his eyes opened revealing beautiful chocolate orbs that gleamed with child-like innocence and adult wisdom.   
  
  
Though he had risen to a point where all could see him no one had taken noticed during the mass fray. With no emotion in his face the figure, which was only a few years short of adulthood, spoke in a whisper that bounced against the edges of the realm so that it boomed like a megaphone.  
  
  
"Peace" he whispered startling everyone, "Do not let your fists stray any more."  
  
  
A freakish silence followed his words bringing everyone to turn their eyes to the youth. Among them a golden haired royal gasped in astonishment at the individual, "Mamoru!"  
  
  
Bringing his arms to spread out in comfort the prince spoke softly, "Do not fear for I am the one who has brought you here."  
  
  
Shock silence still held strong over the crowd unable to bring in a single question to be voiced. Mamoru smiled faintly as he continued tenderly, "I am Prince Mamoru Kazanki, present ruler of Fanelia. As some of you have heard demons have appeared on our side of Gaea killing hundreds of innocents."  
  
  
Bowing his head sadly the youth whispered sorrowfully, "Unfortunately, my sister, Queen Hitomi Fanel, Draconian Heir and Ruler of Fanelia, was called upon the God Joutei to stop these demons. For the last week my sister has left the country in my hands as she battles this new enemy."  
  
  
"Why have you brought us here?" came from somewhere amidst the people quieting the young ruler momentarily.  
  
  
Another voice, that of a female, screeched, "Are we dead?"  
  
  
"No, of course not!" Mamoru quickly replied, "You are--"  
  
  
"Why did you do this to us?!" interrupted another voice that almost literally dripped with suspicion, "What gave you the right to do this?!"  
  
  
More cries followed and again the vastness became consumed by the numberless voices. Poor Mamoru shook his head distraughtly before loudly shouting, "SILENCE!"  
  
  
A wall of stillness formed as again the horde grew quiet to focus back on the ruler. Shaking a bit of his bangs out of the way the ruler frowned at the people below him. Angered by their automatic accusations the royal snapped, "If you wish to understand what is going on I suggest you clamp shut that hole in the middle of your faces so I may speak!"  
  
  
Millerina inwardly smiled as she saw the entire crowd flinch at the young man's words. Maybe that had not been the best way of speaking to the group, but it sure had made them quiet.  
  
  
"Now" the prince returned back to his calm self as he continued, "As I was saying I was left in charge of Fanelia and a few hours ago I was visited by Joutei, the God of All, who told me to show all of Gaea what is going on today."  
  
  
Bringing his hands to wave at the multitude the youth proclaimed, "You are all the people of Gaea. There is not a single person of Gaea who is not accounted for here. The only ones who do not fall under this rule are my sister, her companions, and the demons."  
  
  
Closing his eyes thoughtfully the youth softly spoke, "Today all of Gaea will watch the fate of Gaea be handled by my sister, Queen of the Draconians, and you shall see truth."  
  
  
Finishing his words the royal brought his palm to his face, flat and parallel to the ground. Delicately Mamoru blew a white dust out of his hand that could only be perceived as a sort of magic or power as it floated down over the heads of the people. In seconds each individual was sedated by the power of the dust and fell into a slumber. When they opened their eyes they each flew into a whirl of images and sound that told the story of this adventure from beginning to the present. In a matter of seconds the entire tale up to that current moment was completely laid out to each Gaean and each understood it.   
  
  
Next the people were faced with a display of what was happening within the Mystic Valley. Many gaped as the final chapter of the new war began to unfold…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Mystic Valley ~~~  
Dornkirk fell onto all fours arching his back like a wild dog. Roaring like the great monster he was the ruler charged the King of Angels. Van snorted as he felt the tremors of the demon's footfalls wobbled his knees. The wild devil hissed out a breath of steam and took a lengthy jump at the man. Instinctively the dragon knight lifted his hand and released a white globe. With a great shrill the attack connected with the Zaibach creature and Dornkirk collided with the ground as he howled in agony. Black blood dripped from the fleshy gash opening at the animal's side. Bringing his limbs back under him with his muscles rippling powerfully the Zaibach ruler bared his fangs. Van tried to cover up his shock at the unspoken power that had mysteriously left his hand as he lifted his sword and scowled at his opponent.  
  
  
Growling darkly the demon ruler glared deadly at the king, "So you do have some sort of ability, do you, Dragon? Something that came from the angels? Or is it from those blasted lizards?"  
  
  
Van just tensed up at the slow approach of the emperor. Coming about twenty yards away from his prey the demon leader hissed, "No matter, you still have no chance of defeating me."  
  
  
"You won't mind if I challenge that theory, will you?" the armored king taunted dangerously.   
  
  
Dornkirk gave an intimidating roar as Van charged forward with his blade high. Violently the emperor clamped his jaws over the blade locking it between his teeth. Growling in frustration the young king pulled and tugged at his sword hoping to dislodge it, but Dornkirk was determined to keep the weapon. The dragon knight felt his mind gasp as he heard the sound of metal cracking. Upon catching wind that he was actually breaking the great sword the demon ruler began to put even more pressure on the divine metal. Frantically the wielder tried to help the weapon escape its death, but to the king's horror he felt the hilt move only after he heard a brilliant shattering. So taken by surprise was he by the breaking of his sword that the king fell backwards with the broken end still grasped tightly in his fist. After finding himself sitting on the ground the man brought the remains of his weapon to his face. Anguish surfaced to his mind as he saw his blade had been reduced to a small point that swept from an angled shard embedded in the glorious hilt of the legend weapon.   
  
  
Van suddenly looked past the broken sword back at his opponent in time to see the other part of his weapon fall in a downpour of scattered remnants from the monster's jaws. Dornkirk licked the dribble of blood that came from the cuts on his lips.   
  
  
"It was foolish to snap that twig of a weapon in my mouth" hissed the demon as his cuts stung from the touch of his tongue, "but at least you no longer have your precious sword."  
  
  
Furiously Van threw the blade far off into the edge of the battlefield. The glint of the weapon shined in the distance as it found a home in the black ground.   
  
  
"I do not need mortal weapons to defeat you!" raged the king angrily, "I will face you with my own powers!"  
  
  
Dornkirk's black lips twisted into a demonic smirk as he jeered, "Do you truly think you stand a chance against me with your weak powers?"  
  
  
Giving a great bellow of sinister laughter the demon mocked, "Even your wife could not defeat me! And she was thought to be the most powerful being upon this planet!"  
  
  
Bringing his head up and lifting his chin higher the demon took on a regal stature, "But I have proven that theory wrong!"  
  
  
Van locked his teeth together as his anger hit a new level. He hated to hear such slander about his wife! A new wind began to form hitting the back of the ruler. Dornkirk lowered his head as his eyes narrowed on the royal. Now what?  
  
  
The male Draconian's eyes gleamed a soft red as he growled, "Don't speak of Hitomi like that!"  
  
  
With a shout a sudden attack erupted from a flung up palm. A pearl orb sailed through the air easily and struck the demon creature hard in the face. Howling from being off guard Dornkirk reared with his claws swinging dangerously. Van quickly back out of reach of the sharp weapons smirking.   
  
  
Round two was on…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Vision ~~~  
Hitomi didn't know how she arrived in this new plane, but at the moment she was really too occupied with what she saw to really think about it. She was standing in ankle deep crystal clear water encased in a perfect circle of cream granite creating a pool of seventy feet across. The liquid was strangely warm, but perfectly still like a mirror or a reflection. Along the edge of the pool upon the stone surface were eight arches of graceful design that reminded the seeress of Atlantis. Draped over the arches and down the pillars that lifted them were hundreds of green vines dotted with fine pearl flowers that Hitomi could not identify, but their fragrance was sweet like roses. Beyond each arch Hitomi could see a rainfall of sparkling drops that she thought to be rain, but there was no sound of the weather or the hint of cloud for the world was black beyond the pool and the droplets sparkled without the use of light. Stranger still was the fact that the entire area of granite was nicely illuminated, but there seem to be no sign of the source. Hitomi gasped as she suddenly realized it was the flowers that produce the light. The flowers were light bulbs glowing over the water.   
  
  
Slowly turning around to gaze over the splendorous scene the maiden wondered out loud, "Where am I now?"  
  
  
"You are standing in the center of the mirror pool" commented a soft female voice. Hitomi quickly swirled around with her hair whipping behind her.  
  
  
"Who's there?" the seeress called nervously.   
  
  
"My name is not really important" the voice replied velvety, "For many have my name."  
  
  
Turning 180 degrees toward what Hitomi thought to be the direction of the speaker the seeress asked, "And what might that be?"  
  
  
"It is a name that has been passed countless times down my ancestral bloodline and has been so kindly bestowed upon myself as well" the voice spoke from what seemed to be a different spot than before.  
  
  
"My name is Iris" claimed the voice gently, "But I am neither your grandmother nor the great queen who created the Mystic Moon, Hitomi Fanel."  
  
  
The Angel stopped her search for the speaker as she confusedly whispered, "How do you know me?"  
  
  
"Because" said the voice louder than before and directly behind the seeress causing the queen to frantically swivel around to catch sight of the spokesperson. Hitomi shucked in a breath of air as she became transfixed by the vision of a goddess before her. Smiling fondly the unknown woman replied, "It is because I am your relative, milady."  
  
  
Quickly the seeress took in the splendor of the Draconian female before her. The woman had to be around her mid twenties with pale skin like cream and shinning long ebony locks that come to her back. She wore a long flimsy pearl knee-long gown that had a transparent over skirt. While her feet were bare her ankles bore a pair of golden bracelets with chimes that clinked together. Like her ankles her wrists also were adorned with identical bracelets while long see through sleeves draped her unscarred arms. The glorious dress dipped at the neck to expose a delicate gold hoop that cradled another circle that held the Royal Emblem of the Draconians.   
  
  
Probably the most distinct aspect of her attire though was the long staff held delicately in her right hand. The item was long and slender with a round tip for its base. Along the entire surface of the staff were etchings of symbols, markings, and ancient writings almost too faint to see until you were looking directly at it. The top curved into a delicate two-foot diameter circle that enclosed the design of an angel. Swirling around the royal emblem were several links that embraced small golden chimes.   
  
  
Smiling quietly the woman stepped completely through one of the archways. As she stepped fully into the light she seemed to sparkle. Her reddish-brown eyes stared fondly at the seeress and for a moment the young queen thought she saw the maiden's eyes flicker to green.   
  
  
Hitomi stared at the maiden dumbfounded at the lady's beauty. Finally realizing she had her mouth hanging open Hitomi quickly went to ask a question in hope of playing off her awkwardness.   
  
  
"What do you mean exactly when you say you are my relative?" the seeress asked frantically just before she had the sudden desire to hit herself. What kind of a question was that?!  
  
  
The goddess-like woman merely laughed at the nervous queen. Covering her mouth apologetically the lady called Iris spoke softly, "I am one of your descendants, milady."  
  
  
"Descendants?" Hitomi questioned confused, "How can you be my descendant? I mean you look older than me."   
  
  
Bowing her head carefully as if she was made of delicate glass the pearl maiden waved the end of her staff in a circle pointing at the surrounding area. In a very prideful voice the woman replied, "This place is an intersection between time. Past, present, and even future can be in attendance here at once. Though I am from the distant future I am able to exist here because of the powers woven into this realm."  
  
  
Glancing at the arches momentarily the seeress inquired, "Who created this place?"  
  
  
"Joutei" the woman responded as she stood on the very edge of the granite meeting the water, "It was created upon the request of a Draconian Queen."  
  
  
Hitomi cocked her head curiously, "Why?"  
  
  
Carefully the woman looked down at the water her eyes completely transfixed on the glimmering surface. Softly she took her staff in both hands and delicately touched the water making it ripple. Hitomi watched intensely as she saw the surface began to change. Warm glows of several different shades swelled on the surface and swirled mysteriously. Gradually images began to appear, but they were very fuzzy and deformed. In a few seconds the designs and pictures were gone leaving plain water again. Hitomi scowled and continued to stare hoping the images might reappear, but they did not.  
  
  
"This is a place of remembrance and warning" Iris finally replied awakening Hitomi from her gaze on the pool.   
  
Looking up Hitomi noticed a distant look on the maiden. The pearl maiden stared down at the water as she replied softly, "The queen who asked for this place wished for all to remember the past, to love the present, and be wary of the future. Thus the three time flows were brought together in this intersection."   
  
  
The seeress scowled at the riddle, but remained quiet as the woman came onto one knee at the edge of the granite. Mysteriously the waters seemed to shift beneath the surface as the goddess brought her hand to hover over the pool. Softly a glow formed in the water in several shades and hues. The colors swirled mysteriously to and for within the pond before gradually forming an image. Hitomi gasped as she her own face appeared in the colors; however, it was not her reflection that she saw, but an earlier image of herself during the Great War when her hair had been shortest. Curling her hand away from the watery picture the woman known Iris looked up through her eyelashes at her ancestor.   
  
  
"You see, Lady Hitomi" the woman's whisper floated across the water, "the royal who created this realm had been through a great many ordeals much like yourself and felt a need for all to remember the toils of the past… to remember what our people went through while seeing what we have become during the present. Also she desired to be wary of the future for all you do now in the present will result in which of the futures we go."  
  
  
Next Iris stood up and quietly ran the bottom of her staff through the image of the seeress making the waters curl. Hitomi nearly lifted her eyes off the spot, but caught herself as she noticed a new image forming. The fresh picture was that of Hitomi again, but this time it showed her entire body covered in blood sprawled upon the black dirt of the Mystic Valley.  
  
  
"My word" the seeress whispered as she flung her hand over her mouth, "Is this the present? Am I dead?"  
  
  
The pearl woman bowed her head and closed her eyes before whispered sorrowfully, "No, milady, you are still alive though barely. This is one of the futures that will come to pass soon."  
  
  
Hitomi snapped her head up and stared at the woman, "Come to pass? I thought the future is not written yet?"  
  
  
Iris nodded now with opened eyes, "Yes, Queen Hitomi, that is correct the future is not written, but so far this future has become more pronounce with each second. Every time I call upon the near future of you this has appeared. If you are not carefully this will occur."  
  
  
Hitomi looked down at the glassy image fearfully. Could it be true? Was she to die today? If the future was not written then there was a way of changing this.   
  
  
Looking up to the woman again the seeress scowled. Looking carefully about the Angel asked, "Why was I brought here?"  
  
  
"Wise you are" smiled Iris, "You understand you were brought here for a purpose. Joutei was right about you. Although he always is right."  
  
  
"What was the reason upon bringing me here?" Hitomi repeated feeling urgency claim her patience.  
  
  
"The reason you were brought here was to show you what would happen" claimed the goddess, "Joutei has told me to show this because he wants to make sure you understand the dire circumstances upon what you are doing right now. Every thing you are hoping to accomplish is on the edge of a sword. If you stray, but a little from your present course great perils will fall not only on you, but also on the rest of Gaea."  
  
  
Again a scowl appeared on the beautiful queen's face, "So is it right for me to assume that if I continue to reverse the curse on the pendant then I will live."  
  
  
Sadly Iris shook her head, "No, there is still little chance for your survival up to this point, but you already knew that."  
  
  
Hitomi bowed her head staring down at the image of herself, "Yes, I knew I would probably die and I am still willing to accept it for I am responsible for my people."  
  
  
Looking up again with tears in her eyes the angel queen whispered, "Besides I would do anything Joutei told me to do and this what he has asked of me, to destroy Dornkirk."  
  
  
"So be it, Queen Hitomi" Iris spoke louder than ever signifying the end of their meeting, "I will send you back to realm you once stood in before you came here. I bid you hope and prayer that Joutei protects you."  
  
  
Twirling her staff as if it was the weight of a feather the goddess brought its emblem to point at the water. Staring encouragingly into the seeress's eyes the pearl maiden whispered, "Good luck…"  
  
  
Abruptly the mirror pool erupted into hundreds of fountains as the water sprayed upward by unseen powers. Hitomi quickly stepped back surprised by the warm sprays and suddenly felt her footfall into empty space behind her. The seeress frantically swung her arms forward to catch her balance, but she already had begun to fall. In a heartbeat Hitomi felt the warm water slap against her back. Crying out in surprise the water filled her mouth and the queen caught one last glance of the goddess. She saw the woman just stare at her as the water rolled over her head and in a flash the mirror pool was blanketed over the seeress driving her into the mysteriously appearing black depths. Fearing to drown Hitomi hysterically whipped her hands through the water hoping to bring her back to the surface, but she just sunk deeper. Soon the darkness swallowed her and the realm was no more…  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Other Realm ~~~  
Hitomi snapped open her eyes gasping for the air that suddenly surrounded her. She no longer felt the warm currents pressing against her body and her eyes revealed she was back where she had been before. She was back standing on the giant pillar within the turbulence of powers.   
  
  
Scowling the maiden tried to figure out why in the name of Joutei she had been sent to that realm moments ago. It had served no real purpose except double-checking to see if she was willing to die for Gaea. Strange...  
  
  
Hitomi flinched awake suddenly as she saw the lightning streak in her direction narrowly missing her personal pedestal. Swallowing her fear the woman turn back around to glare at the perils around her. She needed to stop thinking about past moments and more on what was to be done. She knew what was to be done…  
  
  
Holding the pendant high in her two hands the seeress felt for the curse laying in her soul. The swell of darkness within her breast caught the attention of the queen as she played with it carefully checking to see how it would react to her. The slimy power clutched her soul unwilling to give up on the sweet life force it was consuming. Hitomi shuddered as she pulled on the parasite feeling its clutches tear through her flesh. The power withered in her grasp trying to desperately escape her hold. When it realized it could not be dislodged from her hands it started to attack more fiercely. Frantically it slapped hundred of tentacles over her heart squeezing it mercilessly. The royal cried out as the anguish ripped through her rib cage. Involuntarily she et go of the creation and she felt the pain of its attacks ease off of her body and gradually become a dull throb.   
  
  
Clutching the pendant closer to her heart Hitomi heaved for air. This was not going to be easy. The curse was going to kick and scream the entire time she would try to pull it from her life force. It would grow only more painfully the more she tried, but she saw no other way. Gritting her teeth she once again grabbed for the parasite ready to endure whatever it lashed out with. The second she claimed a hold on the power the creation began to writher and squeeze the seeress's life force. Grunting the maiden pulled as hard as she could unwilling to give up…  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Mystic Valley ~~~  
Dornkirk twisted his body in mid-air and landed roughly on all fours growling daringly. Van ignored the threat and plowed forward with his fists glowing white. Seconds before he became in striking reach the young king leapt into the air and open one of his palms. Instantly a ray of pearl glow streaked from his hand at the great demon. The Zaibach creature growled furiously as he dodged the attack. Van quickly landed and raced forward throwing more streaks of light at his opponent. Dornkirk was quick in his larger former showing how his mass had done nothing to his speed.   
  
  
As a ray barely grazed his hindquarters the demon ruler growled darkly, "Two can play this game."  
  
  
Coming to a sliding halt Dornkirk threw up his head with his jaw gaping. Van threw himself against the ground a fraction of a second before a great scarlet beam shot out of the rows of fangs.   
  
  
As soon as the beam dispelled Van was up again, but unfortunately while he had waited out the attack Dornkirk had twisted around bringing his lethal tail to the front of the battle. The instant Van looked up at the demon he caught sight of the blur too late. A pounding sensation ran through the left side of the king's face and struck hard against the nerves collected in the ruler's upper skull. Blackness swam in his vision although Van knew his eyes were open. He felt the ground flip over him several times and sharp rocks scratch his face. After rolling to a stop the ruler felt his head begin to settle down into a throb.   
  
  
The young royal's vision began to clear gradually and soon he could see his helmet laying several feet away. The white piece of armor had been dented inward and blood was smeared on the metal appearing like rose petals on milk. Tenderly the dragon knight tried to rise onto his elbows, but his head swirled with a new wave of pain causing Van to groan.   
  
  
"Lucky shot" the king murmured under his breath while he forced himself to his knees. He felt his senses spin, but he drove himself to rise. Wincing slightly from a sudden jab in his skull the royal wavered on his hands and knees.   
  
  
"This was too easy" Dornkirk's voice hissed darkly nearby, "I had hoped for a better fight from you, Dragon."  
  
  
Van grinded his teeth together as he strained his body to placed a foot flat on the ground, "I'm not out of this fight yet, Dornkirk."  
  
  
"Oh, to me you are" growled the Zaibach ruler, "You can barely get up off the ground let alone fight me."  
  
  
The king bit his lower lip to keep from groaning as he fully rose into a stand. His sight wavered a second more before Van was able to focus on the demon monster. Hissing out a breath of air the king growled, "I will not stop until I'm dead, Dornkirk!"  
  
  
Lowering his head to narrow his glowing red orbs on the royal angel the demon snarled, "If that is your wish, then I can spare a few more minutes on you."  
  
  
Roaring loudly the beast raced forward with his feet pounding thunder into the air. Van felt himself sway to one side, but he quickly caught himself before he could fall. Dornkirk had hit him pretty hard in the head. He probably had a concussion for all he knew. Van staggered a couple of feet forward towards his rival.   
  
  
The poor king felt his heart slow on sight of the great monster. There was just no way for him to take on Dornkirk properly now and the Zaibach demon knew it.  
  
  
The ground shook violently and the air bore the musk of the fighters. Van fought against his weak body forcing himself to remain standing as his knees fidgeted. The young king knew that if he didn't think of something quick he would be slaughtered in a few moments. Like a bull with it's head down the demon ruler charged forward snorting out long hissed from his enlarged nostrils. As his feet stomped heavily into the earth the creature whipped its tail madly behind him in anxiety of the approaching moment.   
  
  
Weakly Van bent his knees hoping they wouldn't buckle. As Dornkirk finally arrived to gorge his horns through the king's belly the white knight made a feebly attempt to flip over the monster only to land squarely behind the demon's neck. The moment Van had landed he grabbed hold of the demon's horns seconds before Dornkirk began to buck like a wild horse. The monster roared and snorted twisting his body into great deformity to throw off the unasked for rider. Van desperately pressed his knees into the creature's neck in hope of cutting off the blood flow to the creature's brain or at least to keep himself from falling off.   
  
  
Unfortunately, when Dornkirk felt the danger of lacking blood flow the man resorted to his smarts to fix the problem. Coming into a sudden still stance the demon whipped his barbed tail at his unsuspecting prey. It was by sure luck that the ruler rose in his seat causing the spiked limb to miss his neck and shoot through the royal's shoulder. Ripping the pearl armor completely and piercing through his chest pointed upward the tail's barbs had narrowly missed the king's organs. Van howled in pain and frantically grasped the limb just behind the barbs. Too late for anything to be done the king cried out as he felt the stabbing limb lift him from Dornkirk's neck and hurl backwards. Flesh ripped sickeningly as the barbs retreated from the man's back through which they had first come through sending the kind flying. Van screamed out as he collided with black ground and rolled violently through the dust. Each lurch sent blood spraying and pain through his body. Finally the ruler came to a halt only to curl into a fetal position of pain.  
  
  
Dornkirk sneered at the crumpled king and turned his attention back to his true prey. The seeress stood silently with her hands clamped together in the sign of prayer with her eyes squeezed tightly shut. The demon scowled as he noticed her face was strained and beaded with sweat. What was she attempting?  
  
  
Growling lowly in the back of his throat the demon started forward like a wild cat on the prowl. Slowly he strode to the queen with his fangs drooling in anticipation of her sweet flesh. Behind him Van struggled to rise still clutching his bleeding shoulder. His boots slid awkwardly through the brittle earth as the king frantically called out to his wife in danger.  
  
  
"HITOMI!" he shouted frantically hoping to wake her to the peril, "LOOK OUT, HITOMI!"  
  
  
It was too late for the plea to reach the queen, however, for the demon leader had already gone into a great lunge for the seeress's throat. As Dornkirk sailed through the air his jaws gaped open revealing the true depths of his throat and the gleam of his fangs. His claws stretched forward sharply reaching for the young queen, but he suddenly felt himself fall short as an invisible force caught him a few feet in front of the maiden. Dornkirk snorted in confusion glancing everywhere for the source of his sudden stop only to turn his eyes to the seeress who had suddenly revealed her emerald orbs. They stayed like that for several moments before the Angel finally spoke in a very low and intimidating tone.   
  
  
"This ends here and now, Dornkirk" she stated firmly still with clamped hands, "For centuries my people have felt the grip of your suffering all because of your grudge for power. Now because of it I was call upon to finish what you started, but even what happens here goes far beyond your first moment of existence."  
  
  
Narrowing her emeralds stonily on him she grounded, "What happens here is a result of the Draconians turning away from Joutei. It was because they forgot him that Joutei brought us into this misery, but now it is time to repent of our ways and thus I end the strife you yourself have produce, Dornkirk, by Joutei's wish! I end this by the command of the God of All so we might finally return to him!"  
  
  
Suddenly a black ghost-like ooze shot from the woman's chest making the seeress scream and throw open her hands letting the pendant slip from her fingertips. In that same moment the ooze lurched forward and dove into the great gaping jaws of the demon ruler going into the very center of the leader's being. As the exchange completed Hitomi closed her eyes and felt everything rush together and fall into place in a single heartbeat…  
  
  
Dornkirk screeched as he felt the curse cling to his soul and begin to swell. The phantom curse twisted through the nerves and wrapped itself around the soul of the Zaibach ruler. The demon king twisted in agony as the power erupted inside him and ripped through his flesh. Before long his entire body combusted and flung across the valley spraying black ooze and blood.  
  
  
Hitomi felt her mind swim as a thousand images raced through her head. Images of when she was child were first to pass only to later let scenes of her teenage life flow through. Sudden array of pictures from both the "Great War" and the "Sacrifice" erupted before letting the entire last week replay in her memory.   
  
  
  
  
~~~ Images ~~~  
A young girl about four with golden brown hair raced through a field of daises…  
  
  
The same girl at age eight climbing up at small tree…  
  
  
Cashing a dog…  
  
  
Wailing a goodbye in her grandfather's arms…  
  
  
Moving into a new house…  
  
  
Sleeping beneath her rainbow covers…  
  
  
Meeting Yukari…  
  
  
Trying out for the track team…  
  
  
Making a D- on a quiz…  
  
  
Winning Track State Championship…  
  
  
Having a Crush on Amano…  
  
  
Slamming into Van on the track field…  
  
  
Meeting Allen…  
  
  
Fighting with Merle…  
  
  
Becoming a rival with Millerina…  
  
  
Acting as a mother to Chid…  
  
  
Leaping across an eight meters drop to reach Van…  
  
  
Falling down the chasm and being saved by her angel…  
  
  
Slapping Van in the barn…  
  
  
Kissing Allen…  
  
  
Being kidnapped by the cat twins…  
  
  
Facing Folken in the temple with Van and dragons…  
  
  
Going to Dornkirk to stop his fate alterations…  
  
  
Saying Goodbye…  
  
  
Returning…  
  
  
Finding the Book of Angels…  
  
  
Meeting Jasper…  
  
  
Fighting Kaosu and Kusari…  
  
  
Destruction of the Mystic Moon…  
  
  
Finding the way…  
  
  
Proclaiming and confessing love…  
  
  
First True Love's Kiss…  
  
  
Heading out…  
  
  
Battling the gargoyles…  
  
  
Drifting through the mysterious forest…  
  
  
Standing up against Sian…  
  
  
Learning a legend…  
  
  
Waking a legend…  
  
  
Finally arriving in the Mystic Valley…  
  
  
Van's death…  
  
  
Her anger to Kusari…  
  
  
Battling Akuma, the gargoyle, within the flying fortress…  
  
  
Bringing back the people of the Mystic Moon…  
  
  
Her death…  
  
  
Her return…  
  
  
Van and her marriage…  
  
  
A year of peace…  
  
  
A new war…  
  
  
Sian's village destroyed…  
  
  
Death of her parents…  
  
  
A secret meeting…  
  
  
Heading to the mountains…  
  
  
Realizing their enemies' identities…  
  
  
Gaining a new ally…  
  
  
Heading to ice…   
  
  
Race away from the white wolf beast…  
  
  
Nearly losing Van…  
  
  
Meeting Zaado…  
  
  
Hall of Mirrors…  
  
  
Face off between Hitomi and demon   
  
  
Reaching the desert…  
  
  
Varia and Noi…  
  
  
Birth of Iris…  
  
  
Fray with the sandworms…  
  
  
Finding Nazomi…  
  
  
Captured by Ski…  
  
  
Final battle with Ana…  
  
  
Meeting Tsuno, Shakaku, and Escaflowne…  
  
  
Going into the Realm of the Dead…  
  
  
Returning with Folken to find Iris captured…  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly there was a flash and new faces appeared…  
  
  
  
  
Sian was racing through the treetops at age five…  
  
  
Zaado was cutting down small timbers…  
  
  
Tsuno was netting fish…  
  
  
Nembus was growing accustom to a family…  
  
  
Nazomi was pulling the full pail out of the deep well…  
  
  
Sian, now older, was watching her village burn down from the tallest tree…  
  
  
Zaado trudged through the blizzard feebly…  
  
  
Tsuno cried bitter tears as he watched the sun rise over the cold waters of the black sea…  
  
  
Nembus cradled his father's body in the mist of the destruction of his village…  
  
  
Nazomi trudged through the desert while blood dripped from her hands…  
  
  
At the age of a teenager, Sian stood in the flash of lightning dressed in rags caked with war paint and mud…  
  
  
Zaado was carving caverns into the side of the bluff…  
  
  
Tsuno was drifting through the crowd of people on the docks and piers…  
  
  
Nembus stood in the heat of the flames watching the soldiers wither to ash…  
  
  
Nazomi stood between Zaado and Tsuno in new attire as Queen Iris presented each of them with his or her personal weapon…  
  
  
Sian and Nembus stared at each other beneath the treetops…  
  
  
The fight between the five guardians within the palace…  
Sian disappeared into the forest with her group of Draconians building villages nearby…  
Zaado walked through the passages passing by several other occupants of his underground village…  
Tsuno stood next to the helm as the sun rolled over the waves that crashed against the Apparition…  
Nembus glanced over his shoulder momentarily before entering into the bellows of the mountain…  
Nazomi rode her Yui roughly as her group of nomads topped another rise and glanced down to see if there was an adequate spot to camp…  
There was one last scene as each of the warriors stood in their pearl armor with their faces grim and covered in black blood…  
  
There came yet another flash as one last life was shown…  
  
Van cried over his parents' graves at age ten with his loyal advisor and trainer, Balgus, mourned behind him…  
  
  
The royal armor was dressed upon him announcing him king…  
  
  
All of Fanelia burned while he escaped in Escaflowne with Hitomi in hand…  
  
  
He fought Allen for the first time…  
  
  
He came to Austuria meeting Millerina and Chid…  
  
  
Battle upon battle, guymelef against guymelef…  
  
  
The finale fray in the Great War…  
  
  
Saying goodbye to Hitomi…  
  
  
Spending two years rebuilding Fanelia and dreaming of Hitomi…  
  
  
Overjoyed at her returned…  
  
  
Saddened by her lose of her people…  
  
  
Their first kiss…  
  
  
Excited by their engagement…  
  
  
Deciding on a journey…  
  
  
Escaflowne's transformation …  
  
  
Looking for the way to the valley…  
  
  
Discovering of their engagement…  
  
  
Arrival of disaster…  
  
  
His death…  
  
  
His reawakening…  
  
  
His fight with Akuma and Kusari…  
  
  
Holding Hitomi as she died…  
  
  
Mourning terribly over her body as the flames beat closer…  
  
  
Burying his beloved…  
  
  
Saying goodbye over her grave…  
  
  
He stood gaping as Hitomi floating back down to him alive…  
  
  
Racing to her…  
  
  
Kiss of welcome…  
  
  
Marriage…  
  
  
Honeymoon…  
  
  
Ruling together…  
  
  
Falling off the bed at the announcement of her pregnancy…  
  
  
Watching over her as the weeks passed…  
  
  
Rebuilding the society of angels and Gaeans…  
  
  
Searching for her body under the glass house rubble…  
  
  
Discovering an old enemy's return…  
  
  
Meeting of secrecy…   
  
  
Finding Nembus…  
  
  
Being saved by Zaado…  
  
  
Nazomi delivering Iris…  
  
  
Being Tsuno's captives…  
  
  
Meeting Shakaku and Escaflowne…  
  
  
Trying to protect Iris and Merle when Dornkirk and the demons attacked…  
  
  
Screaming out to Hitomi as she left to face Dornkirk, alone…  
  
  
Trying to penetrate the dome…  
  
  
Protecting his wife…  
  
  
Fighting Dornkirk…  
  
  
  
  
There came about another flash of light…  
  
  
  
Hundred of faces flowed into view staring at her quietly while a great light erupted behind them… A single face overthrew the others floating to the very heart of the array of images. It was the woman Hitomi had met in the vision of the mirror pool. Iris smiled warmly as she whispered, "Thank you…"  
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
  
  
The rock pillar beneath her feet creaked and swayed as the storm blazed. Abruptly a streak of lightning crashed into the side of the large pinnacle. The energy bolt ripped through the layers of stone and erupted out of the opposite side of the pedestal. Hitomi's eyes widened as she saw the rock beneath her feet crumbled to dust and chunks. Her hands whipped forward to grab for some invisible object before she was sucked into the darkness, but she failed miserably and she dove into the descending rubble…  
  
  
  
There was a final moment as the light swam in the seeress's sight before she crashed back into reality…  
  
  
  
The pendant that held such great power glowed brightly as it sailed through the air. As it flew silently the surroundings caught on the surface of the stone gleaming with the reflections of the people and the illumination. Sparks glittered beneath the surface as the world went in slow moment. Shockingly the stone finally met the earth and for the moment when the two surfaces met the oxygen was sucked out of the world as the pendant shattered to a billion fragments spraying everywhere.  
  
  
And in that same exact moment a light within the emeralds of the seeress dimmed seconds before she crumpled lifeless to the ground.  
  
  
Last, the great red walls that had bordered the battlefield fell to the ground with a loud thunder allowing the eight impatient warriors entrance. Frantically the fighters raced forward screaming.   
  
  
"LADY HITOMI!" Sian screeched desperately as she stumbled over the land towards her queen. Close behind came her fellow guardians.  
  
  
Van was much closer though and even though he had to nearly crawl to her limp form he was the first to arrive beside the Angel. No longer caring about his bloody shoulder the king grabbed his wife who was presently faced down on the ground and turned her over. Wincing from his injured shoulder the king dragged her into his lap with his whole body tensing in anguish. His hand swept over her brow frantically revealing her eyes from beneath her bangs. Her emeralds were wide open, but they were dim like a put out fire.   
  
  
"Hitomi!" he shouted fearfully in her face, "Hitomi, wake up!"  
  
  
Nothing result from his attempts and he felt his tears emerge from his eyes as he began to shake her, "Wake up, Hitomi!"  
  
  
Nothing still…  
  
  
Her face was pale like a ghost, but relaxed as if she was merely resting. Her eyes that always sparkled so bright and glorious were so dim and distant. Being splattered in black and red blood did nothing to help her appearance.  
  
  
The king began to panic and turned desperately to the arriving warriors pleading with his eyes for help. Gradually the fighters slowed down forming a semicircle around the two royals. He couldn't lose her.   
  
  
Nazomi pushed forward through the others and came to the king's side. Her hand swiftly went to the girl's neck checking for a pulse while the other fighters waited tensely. The desert maiden bit her lip as the minutes ticked away without a single beat. The guardians shifted nervously as their eyes never left the queen's figure. Van stared down at his wife's pale face waiting desperately for any signal of life from his beloved. The desert maiden's eyes grew shiny as her tears swelled. Pulling away slowly the healer hung her head down causing several of the group's eyes to close with emotional pain.   
  
  
The world hung in silence as the reality begun to sink into everyone's mind. The guardians hung their heads and began to cry out for their ruler. Van sobbed like a small child as he clutched his bloody wife to his chest. Though victory had been achieved a failure had emerged among the group. It was a failure that none of them had ever been willing to accept, but they were forced to do otherwise.   
  
  
Sian's knees buckled and she fell to the ground kneeling before her two rulers. Tears streamed down her face as she whispered, "No, Hitomi…"  
  
  
Anguish ripped through the land as all felt the death of the great queen unable to truly accept her disappearance from this world. Heaven slowly emerged as the storm clouds rolled away, but it did nothing for the misery felt in the valley. It was over, but the tears would never end.   
  
  
Slowly the green maiden lifted her hand and stretched her fingers towards the seeress's face. Van watched numbly as the warrior closed the woman's eyes letting the finally respect of death commence. Fresh tears emerged as the warriors found themselves realizing the true enormity of the lady's death.   
  
  
Nembus dropped his sword and covered his face with a dirty metal glove. Tsuno leaned against his trydant as he vainly held back a shuddered sob. The giant, Zaado, hung his head as a few tears slipped from his eyes. Nazomi wailed painfully against her hand as she tried to muffle her own cries. The entire world cried out and all of Judgment mourned for the great ruler who had died that day as they watched the scene.  
  
  
Hitomi had been like a mother figure to the guardians while the world had looked upon her as a destined savior to relieve them of the chaos. She had suffered when no one had done anything for her. She had gone out of her way to save another when her life was on the line. She had been a heroine…  
  
  
Van and Sian just cried silently as the maiden withdrew her hand from the young queen. Just as the maiden pulled her hand back to her side she suddenly noticed something green in front of her. Sian's eyes grew wide as she looked down to see a small stem untwisting from the black earth. Slowly the plant unraveled and stood seven-inches high catching the attention of the rest of the group. Silence fell on all spectators as they saw a small bud form on the green plant. Gradually the pearl bud opened revealing a perfect white flower as it stretched into full bloom.  
  
  
"How did?" Sian whispered as she saw the plant begin to sparkle with some mysterious unknown illumination. Her fingers involuntarily reached out for the glowing petals drawn by its mystery. As her fingertips came to barely brush up against the flower's surface three more stems were produced from the ground. Yanking her hand back Sian stared in awe along with the others as these new plants, too, bloomed perfect flowers. The maiden's silver jewels glowed with the reflecting light of the flowers as a dozen more stems grew from the same spot.   
  
  
Nembus took a step back as grass sleepily towered from the ground. Sparkles floated into a growing breeze as the tiny sparks flowed beautifully from the flowers. The guardians gaped as more vegetation swarmed from where they stood stretching out over the battlefield. Like a green wave the plants washed over the bloodstained earth soaking up the red and black liquid. Water bubbled in the lava and overflowed into rivers and streams. Slowly Sian stood watching as the land of darkness transformed back into a glorious paradise it had once been. The dead bodies of the demons became entangled by plants and were gradually swallowed into the ground. Moments later a herd of unicorns topped a nearby hill with an array of birds flying overhead. Soon the sun rose over the horizon sending a golden glow over the land as the final touches of the land settled.   
  
  
The white sparkles flew everywhere as the wind swirled. The guardians were standing there gaping when they each began to glow. Looking down at themselves the angels and dragons watched in splendor as their clothes slowly transformed from their armor into royal attire. Nazomi stared down at her desert garments that only leaders wore. Tsuno lifted his hands as he realized he was back in the uniform of a captain. The outfit of a ruler was adorned on Zaado as Nembus wore the armor of a knight. Shakaku and Escaflowne were draped in the royal garments of bodyguards with silk robes. Last, Sian was dressed in the cape of a royal with the armor of a warrior.   
  
  
The green maiden lifted her tear filled eyes to the heavens and watched as the sky swirled with beautiful colors. Warm winds blew from the north and the noise of a thousand ghost cheers lifted to the groups' ears. Sian's hair blew majestically as she whispered, "Thank you, Joutei…"  
  
  
Van closed his eyes painfully as he lifted his wife to be cradled more comfortable against his shoulder. His fingers wound into her stiff hair. Quietly the man whispered in the dead woman's ear, "Goodbye, my love…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ So it's finally over. The chronicles of Hitomi Kazanki have ended. *grabs a box of tissues* Here you might need these. Anyway I will be writing an epilogue shortly and hope to have it posted before Christmas. The final chapter of my long story will soon arrive --- Chapter 31: Arise of a New Queen ~ 


	31. Arise of a New Queen

~ Remember I don't own Escaflowne!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel   
By Angel_wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 31 ~ A New Queen Arises  
  
  
  
~~~ Seven Years After the Immortal War ~~~  
The pearl roses smelled delicious this midday with the breeze lifting the fragrance through the pathways of the royal garden of Fanelia. The glorious arrangement of the most delicate flowers dwelt in that garden bringing such color and peaceful sensation with their fragrances. Within the maze of vegetation laid a small courtyard with a beautiful, monster fountain in the shape of an angel. The angel stood regal with her wings stretched wide open with her long hair fluttering stonily behind her. From her gray smooth hands she held over her head poured crystal water. As the waterfall plummet into the pool at her feet you could see tiny fish of rainbow colors flicker beneath the surface of the water.   
  
  
That day there stood on the edge of the cream marble was a pale child dressed in a white silk dress. She looked like the small version of Snow White in every way. Her silky hair that reached to her shoulders was a rich black that contrasted so strikingly against her pale face of milk. Twinkling eyes of red-brown hue shone innocence and intelligence. Pink lips like soft roses smiled softly as she stared down at the rippling water. Giggling the girl dipped her milky hand into the crystal mirror and scooped up a bit of the liquid diamonds. The cool water leaked through the crevices of her fingers tickling her skin. Laughing lightly the girl stared at the liquid. Suddenly a soft glow surrounded her hand while gradually the small bit of water slowed in its leaking. Soon not even a drop left the child's hand even though there was plenty of water still remaining in her palm.   
  
  
Nearby the courtyard stood a figure enjoying the cool shade beneath shadows of the castle's back archway. The sun was heavy during this time of year and the person within the shade had no desire to scorch. A soft smile could be seen from the person as his eyes watched the youth quietly.   
  
  
The girl who appeared to be unaware of her watcher was fully concentrating on the water in her hand now. Her eyes of red glittered to green flecks for a moment as the illumination of her hand grew in intensity. Bit by bit the water in her hand swirled and lifted from her palm becoming a watery orb. The light followed the water encasing the liquid in its power. The girl's face broke into a large smile and she excitedly clapped at her success. Laughing merrily the girl waved her hands this way and that making the water ball chase her fingertips. Giggling excitedly the girl twirled letting her dress whip around her. Unfortunately the girl lost her concentration and the great ball of liquid dimmed and collapsed back into the fountain. Upon hearing its splash the girl quickly stopped and looked into the rippling water curiously. Though her toy had left a smile still broke out on her face. She merrily stood up and began to dance along the rim of the fountain as though the disappearance of the orb was some great revelation.   
  
  
The shadowy figure chuckled lightly and finally stepped out from under the archway and into the light revealing himself. His ebony hair had grown a bit long over the last years and was pulled back into a short ponytail with some unruly bangs still falling over his ruby eyes. Draped in his old attire from the Great War the young king smiled fondly at his daughter as she laughed. Van could not help, but think of how much she reminded him of her mother.   
  
  
Suddenly little Iris stopped her dancing and turned to her father. The man just smiled warmly content in watching her. The girl's eyes were distant as she looked at her sire as if she was thinking of something. When she posed no movement and was silent it confused the older royal. Van's face grew blank as he wondered what his daughter was doing.   
  
  
"Tell me again, papa" the girl whispered softly. Her voice was like bells catching on a soft breeze.   
  
  
The king gave his child a confused look and sat down on the fountain's rim, "Tell you what, Iris?"  
  
  
The young child no more than seven rotations stared solemnly at her father, "How mother died in the War of Immortals."  
  
  
Van flinched inwardly at the request. He hated to relive that memory. It brought back a lot of sorrow to his heart. The pain of seeing his wife's body covered in blood still sent a shiver down his spine. Closing his eyes the king saw a sudden flash of his wife lying in his lap in the Mystic Valley. Snapping his eyes back open Van felt his heart twist. It was so hard to think about it. He truly had no desire to go over the tale.   
  
  
Turning wearily to his daughter the ruler asked softly, "Why do you want me to tell you such a tale, Iris?"  
  
  
The young girl didn't answer her father, but instead jumped down from the granite fountain. Quietly she came to the king with her eyes blank and her face solemn. The man barely reacted as the princess pulled herself into his lap and pressed her cheek against his chest. Staring up at him she finally replied, "Everyone talks about it. They say mother was powerful during the war. I just want to hear it again."  
  
  
Van rubbed the girl's ebony hair softly. His eyes grew distant as he whispered, "One must not dwell on the past."  
  
  
The girl cocked her head slightly as she said, "Yes, but one must also remember the past."  
  
  
The king looked down at his daughter curiously. It was rather strange. The young princess was extremely intelligent for her age. Yes, she did love books and read constantly, but for some odd reason she had a deeper understanding that her books never could tell her. Her smile always radiated the corridors and she was as playful as any other child, but she was still different from other youth. It was just odd how mature the princess was for her age. Her intelligence and wisdom was rarely seen in a seven-year-old.   
  
  
Looking into the girl's eyes the king found himself seeing his wife's face. His daughter's eyes had changed to the emerald of Hitomi's and with the child looking up into his eyes it reminded him of so many other times his beloved had done the same. It was uncanny on how similar the two were. Iris was fast on her feet like her mother while a fighter. Her kindness was always there and her thoughts always dwelt on the well-being of others. As he looked down at his offspring he saw the face of his child and of his one true love. He couldn't deny a plea from his beloved or his daughter. Sighing slightly the king looked up at the blue sky watching the summer clouds roll by. His eyes looked towards the heavens quietly as he began in his deep voice, "You know of the story of the guardians and finding each one so I'll just skip to the last battle."  
  
  
Iris nodded her head as she cuddled closer to her father. Van momentarily glanced down at her before painfully continuing, "No one could reach your mother for Dornkirk had created a barrier between us and her. The guardians and I tried our hardest to penetrate the barrier, but no one could. We were forced to watch your mother be beaten by Dornkirk while we continued to try to get to her."  
  
  
An image of seeing Hitomi crash to the ground swam in the king's mind as his voice grew strangely low, "We began to give up on trying to save her, but I couldn't stop trying. I had already seen her die once. I refused to stand back and watch it happen again. Remember how I told you how I descended from dragonmeres. Well somehow the powers passed down from that race still mingled in my blood along with the powers of the Draconians."   
  
  
He turned his eyes back to his daughter, "With Joutei's help he gave me the ability to go help your mother. I was able to penetrate the barrier."  
  
  
"But she was already badly wounded when I got to her" he whispered sullenly, "By that time it was decided she would reverse the curse place on her to go against Dornkirk while I protected her. Unfortunately, when she did this she was unable to endure the link between her and Dornkirk and the effects of ripping the curse from her body."   
  
  
Iris looked up her father seeing the ghostly look in his rubies as he stared down at the ground. The little girl gave a soft smile as she ended the story.  
  
  
"And she gave her life in the name of Joutei" the princess spoke tenderly with pride in her voice, "She suffered so everyone would live and see what she had done this for. What mother did was inspiring that's why the World Treaty was signed by every nation because they saw what she had done and knew that all of us no matter the race or differences had to come together praising Joutei."  
  
  
Van looked down at the youth quietly with a gentle fondness as he whispered, "Yes, that's very true, Iris."  
  
  
"True to thy words" spoke a rich female voice bringing the two royals to look up at the woman. The lady was very beautiful with long brown hair that fell to her back and sparkling blue summer eyes. She was dressed in a white dress with the royal emblem of Fanelia on her breast. In her arms was a young boy about six with short brunette hair and hazel eyes.   
  
  
The young princess's face broke into a smile as she cried happily, "Gaou !"  
  
  
The boy quickly squiggled out of the woman's arm and raced to his sister. The two embraced and soon began to play a game of tag as they ran around the fountain. Van smiled as his two children and strode over to the lovely woman with a gentle smile.  
  
  
"Morning, Felicia" the king spoke warmly with a twinkle in his eye, "How are you feeling?"  
  
  
The woman's smile was sweet as she rubbed her slightly swollen belly, "Well, though I fear soon I will unable to play much longer with those two. In a couple of moons my belly will be too much of a burden to endure."  
  
  
"Couple of moons?" Van muttered confused, "You're only three moons now."  
  
  
Her cerulean pools twinkled as she smiled, "Yes, but I was just informed that I am probably having twins by the way I am progressing."  
  
  
"Twins?!" the king chuckled happily, "Oh, what a blessing!"  
  
  
The woman laughed lightly with a laugh that chimed like silver bells, "Indeed it is!"  
  
  
Suddenly in the middle of the children's game, Iris came to a stop to swirl around and stare in the direction of the adults. The girl smiled happily as she exclaimed, "Mother!"  
  
  
The two adults turned to the girl before noticing the direction of her gaze. The pair turned with the two children to see a young woman appearing from the entrance of the castle.   
  
  
Van smiled happily, "Hitomi."  
  
  
The queen smiled back as she came along side him and took his arm. Turning to the other woman the royal maiden teased, "Now, Felicia, what is Benjamin going to think with you spending so much time speaking with my husband."  
  
  
The woman rolled her eyes quickly as she laughed, "He'd probably be overjoyed to think he wouldn't have to be responsible to watch two children. He nearly had a heart attack when I told him I was pregnant with his first child, but when I told him a day ago we were having twins he nearly had a relapse."  
  
  
"Twins?!" Hitomi said happily as she took the woman's hands, "Oh, I am so glad for you."  
  
  
"As am I" the duchess replied, "I just hope my husband will survive long enough to actually meet his children." The queen smiled fondly as she leaned into her beloved's shoulder.  
  
  
"Oh don't fret" the angel queen replied teasingly, "I thought Van was about to outright die when he heard I was pregnant again." The maiden smiled as she gave her husband a soft kiss on his cheek and the king turned a deep red. His hand ran over her stomach softly feeling the roundness it was developing again.   
  
  
Just then both Gaou and Iris raced up to their parents and Hitomi quickly scooped up her daughter. Giving her a kiss on the brow the woman smiled at her daughter who soon hugged her neck and gave her dame her own kiss on the cheek. Turning back to the noble the queen replied, "Thank you very much, Felicia, for teaching the children. You have a real knack for teaching."  
  
  
"I should be thanking you, Queen Hitomi" the woman said bashfully, "It was you who brought my family into nobility."   
  
  
"It was the least I could do" the seeress whispered with a few tears in her eyes, "You're father, Reeshi, was a good man and deserved to be a true knight. He had stayed by my side for nearly a decade and I refused to see him get less. I am just sad that he is no longer with us."  
  
  
"As am I" the woman replied with a small sorrow, "but he always was thankful for what you did, Hitomi. He had always wanted to be a knight and I had never seen him happier when you actually knighted him. It was unfortunate only that he had been a knight four years, but he did get his one desire. I'm just glad his heart held out so long to let him live his one dream."  
  
  
Hitomi smiled warmly as the maiden said, "I take my leave now, your majesties. Good day."  
  
  
The royal family watched happily as the teacher left for the day. Hitomi sighed contently as she rubbed her nose against her daughter's cheek. The little angel girl squealed happily and cried, "Quit, momma! That tickles!"  
  
  
The queen chuckled warmly as she asked, "How was your day, little ones?"  
  
  
"Very good!" the boy at his mother's feet exclaimed, "Today, Lord Nembus taught us to jump on horseback."  
  
  
"How did you do?" the king asked smiling.   
  
  
The boy stuck out his chest proudly and stated, "I made nearly every jump!" Hitomi was forced to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at her son's cuteness. Even Van's smile broke a little before he could retrieve it.   
  
  
"But you should tell them of your first jump" retorted Iris like a true sibling would, "You completely ran into the jump and knock down the poles!"  
  
  
Gaou scowled up at his sister and snorted, "Well, you didn't even make half the jumps!"  
  
  
"Alright! Alright!" the queen exclaimed with a bit of laugh, "Enough of that. You know I don't approve of your quarrels. Now you both did very well if you even made one jump. I wasn't even learning to jump at your age!"  
  
  
Both of the youngsters' faces glowed with hope of a story as they looked at their mother. Luckily, for the queen a new person emerged in the courtyard interrupting the whole conversation.   
  
  
It was a woman who approached. Draped in brown and green attire was a female warrior with short brunette hair and silver eyes. The little girl clapped her hands together excitedly and cried, "Lady Sian!"  
  
  
The guardian smiled fondly at the princess and replied, "Good day to you, little Iris. As to the rest of you, I have come to retrieve you for your lessons."  
  
  
Gaou stepped forward eagerly. He always enjoyed their fighting lessons with the famed warrior. Iris quickly slipped out of her mother's arms and raced to the ancient female. With a huge smile pouring off her face the girl exclaimed, "Will Trista be joining us today?"  
  
  
Before Sian could answer, a smiling young girl about the same age as Iris and Gaou popped out from behind the maiden. The girl was a mirror image of Sian except her hair was about a foot longer in a beautiful braid. She scampered over to the princess and said, "Of course! I would never miss my mother's own lessons!"  
  
  
The two happily laughed as Gaou rolled his eyes and muttered, "Girls are weird…"  
  
  
The two girls turned around and stuck out their tongues with a laugh before racing down one of the garden's paths. Gaou scowled angrily before chasing after them yelling, "Iris! Trista! Get back here!"  
  
  
The three adults laughed merrily at the children's behavior before turning back to one another. Eyes were twinkling with pure happiness as the queen asked, "How are you, Sian?"  
  
  
"At peace" the woman muttered lowly with a twinge of joy in her words, "For once my heart is at ease."  
  
  
Van wrapped his arm back around his wife as he asked, "And Nembus?"  
  
  
The guardian looked contently at the king as she said, "He is full of happiness. It has been a long time since I have seen such joy in him. We are happy to be able to walk with peace."  
  
  
"Yes…" Hitomi whispered quietly as her thoughts dwelt somewhere other than where they stood, "Finally… there is true peace…"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Flashback ~~~  
She felt as if her body was empty. There was a dull ache of something missing. Her head was spinning fast and her body felt unable to keep up. Within her soul though there was a hole of something important. The seeress opened her eyes to find blackness surrounding her. Blurs of white and deeper darkness ran through her sight, but she ignored it as the drowsiness of body began to shake off. Her delicate fingers, still blotted with blood, uncurled and stretched. A heavy sigh escaped from her bitter tasting lips that were dripping red.   
  
  
"Where?…" the woman muttered sleepily, "Where am I?"  
  
  
"Here in judgment, young one" came a familiar voice of comfort.  
  
  
Hitomi ran a hand over her eyes momentarily before feeling herself drift slightly forward, "How long have I been here?"  
  
  
"You have just arrived" growled another being, one whose voice sounded like a serpent's.   
  
  
The woman reopened her eyes and spotted the two immortals. She had never seen Akuma other than in visions, but now as she found herself confronted with the dark ruler she felt her skin crawl. This being was born of the blackest darkness where pure hate dwelt. It was strange to him flanking Joutei, his complete opposition, and not trying to kill the golden being. Her eyes snapped awake as she muttered sorrowfully, "I'm dead…"  
  
  
"Yes" the golden immortal conferred in his deep voice with subdued emotions, "I must say I am proud of you, young one."  
  
  
Blinking back her tears the maiden squared back her shoulders, "Thank you, Joutei. I am glad I was able to help."  
  
  
The demon king rolled his eyes with a snort, "Oh, please, spare me these emotions. So what if you saved Gaea. Sooner or later war will appear again. You have only won this battle, seeress. There are many more to come."  
  
  
Hitomi leveled her eyes with the scarlet figure and fearlessly dared an insult, "At least I won."  
  
  
Akuma bared his teeth and snarled signaling a warning, "Do not cross my patience, seeress. I am the ruler of all darkness and could make the afterlife for you a very unpleasant place."  
  
  
The woman did not even flinch at the cold threat as she glared at the demon. Her eyes held not a single speck of fear as her features grew sharp. With a small growl the woman said, "I am not afraid of you, Akuma. I challenge that threat."  
  
  
The demon king's eyes widened in shock at her forwardness. Even now her harshness remained covering up any fear she might -- or might not --- have for him. His teeth grinded together furiously as he snarled, "Well, then I'll just have to carry out that threat."  
  
  
His clawed hands were thrown up and they started to glow, but the seeress did not budge as she continued to glare at the being. Rage began to build up in the dark ruler at her defiance and electricity sizzled from his fingertips. Joutei suddenly appeared between them causing Akuma to snarl.  
  
  
"You may be more powerful, Joutei" the demon hissed darkly on the name, "And I may be weakened by I am still able to damage you."  
  
  
"Enough, Akuma" the god stated with not a hint of fear, "You really should not be agitating your heroine."  
  
  
"Heroine?" the demon scoffed loudly, "That wench is a play toy nothing more. She is no heroine of mine."  
  
  
"She destroyed Dornkirk the being who stole your powers, she has returned those same powers to you, and given you a way out of your cell" stated the immortal emotionlessly, "and you dare not call her a heroine?"  
  
  
Akuma scowled angrily feeling his temper jump another level. He hated when the immortal was able to out speak him. Stubbornly the demon turned his face away and stared at the emptiness.   
  
  
After waiting for any other sort of response from the demon and seeing none the great immortal turned back to the soul of the seeress. Her eyes had turned away from the two and she was staring at the darkness beneath her feet. All around her floated a billion souls of both angel and devil, but she seemed to be oblivious to this with her thoughts occupied.   
  
  
Cocking his fiery head the golden figure comforted, "What troubles you, young one?"  
  
  
Hitomi did not lift her eyes as she muttered sullenly, "Nothing…"  
  
  
Joutei lifted his head slightly and chided, "Remember, my child, I know all. I need not hear you state what is troubling you, for I already know. I only ask to hold a close relationship with you."  
  
  
The seeress momentarily glanced at the God mulling over this. It was true that Joutei knew all and he was able to contemplate everything. The only real reason for him to ask was to show he was concerned.   
  
  
The dead queen turned slightly to her king and stated softly, "It's just that… If you are all-powerful, Joutei, why did you not stop Dornkirk yourself? Why did you not break the seal that encases you here?"  
  
  
Behind the golden god the demon laughed haughtily, "And you said she had faith in you! HA! Her questions prove of her doubt!" For a second pain raced before the seeress's eyes and she her head in shame.   
  
  
"Questions prove little of doubt" commented the golden figure wisely, "They prove more of faith then of doubt. Questions only come from believing in me."   
  
  
Turning back to the seeress the golden giant found the woman lifting tearstained eyes to her king. His flaming hand cradled her cheek and she felt the warmth of love radiate from the great being. Smiling the being whispered, "Do not fret, my child. You're faith is one of the greatest in many centuries."  
  
  
Hitomi bowed her head with a soft smile and muttered, "Thank you…"  
  
  
Akuma growled angrily at the whole display and snorted in anger.  
  
  
"Now" the god proclaimed louder, "As for your questions. First, of all understand, child, that life will always be full of joy and sorrow. To take too much of one is showing no appreciation of the other. Perhaps people will enjoy peace for a few centuries, but sooner or later war erupts for the sake of change. There always a time for peace, but there is always a time for war also. The two go hand in hand. Like the sun in the moon. They are brothers."   
  
  
Hitomi cocked her head slightly, "I truly do not understand your reasoning, Joutei, but I accept it. Maybe with these years of my time in the afterlife I will come to better understand everything."  
  
  
"As you wish" replied the God wisely, "But as for the reason I did not intervened is something you may understand. If I had intervened the people might have come to believe in me, but my ways are inconspicuous, my child. I wish people to find faith in me and not the image of me. If I appeared they might think I was only there when I was visible and would do things when I was not visible. If someone else had taken a leap of faith and proven I did exist without the need of me becoming visible it would make a far greater impact. My saving the world is nothing compared to someone believing I would and then seeing it happened."  
  
  
"Then why stay here" the seeress asked, "Why remain in this dark place, Joutei?"  
  
  
The god grinned warmly as he placed both his hands tenderly on her shoulders. Her eyes glittered from his illumination as he stated softly, "I wanted you to find bountiful faith in me first before you proclaimed it to world. I never doubted your faith, young one, but I wanted to bring it to a new level. I wanted you to have faith in me even when it seemed there was no hope at all."  
  
  
She stared up at the God in awe unable to express her amazement. Tenderly she whispered, "This was not just about Gaea learning that we needed to trust in you Joutei. It was also for me to learn something as well… for me to become closer to you…"  
  
  
"Yes…" the being muttered sorrowfully, "I am sorry you had to endure that, but sometimes the greatest lessons are learned through the greatest storms of life."  
  
  
Hitomi looked straight into the beings eyes of gold and felt a world of understanding crash down on her from his gaze as if he was downloading his wisdom to her through his eyes. Though she did not completely comprehend what he was saying her heart seemed to. She trusted this being with all her heart. She felt no malice in him at all and no doubt that he would always be there for his people. Nodding her head barely the seeress replied, "I think I understand…"  
  
  
"Yes…" responded the great being with a warm voice, "but you are still troubled."  
  
  
Hitomi bowed her head sadly, "It's just…"  
  
  
"Yes" the god encouraged.  
  
  
The seeress looked up with pain glimmering in her emeralds, "I miss my family already."  
  
  
Joutei smiled slightly, "I understand, but you must understand that all beings must die eventually."  
  
  
"Yes" the maiden responded with a bow of her head, "I accept that. I am just going to miss them terribly."  
  
  
The golden immortal said nothing as he stared at the woman. Tenderly his hand rested on her brow and brushed away her tears like a father would a child. Hitomi's eyes spilled with the diamonds of her sorrow as she lifted her face to him. Painfully she whispered, "I am sorry, Joutei. I am glad to be here for I am able to be with you in heaven, my king."  
  
  
Joutei remained emotionless as he nodded. Taking away his hands the god proclaimed, "It is time that all of this is changed."  
  
  
Hitomi and Akuma grew pensive as they saw the god's hands glow bright. Joutei lifted his palms above as golden fire stretched across the darkness. Blazing flames of yellow ripped through the great void and consumed the blackness. Demons and angels were enveloped in seconds by the fire, but were not burned. As a bellow of flames came her way Hitomi flinched fearfully. In the blink of an eye the fire wrapped around her and she felt a beautiful warmth run over her. The temperature was neither scorching nor damaging, but more of a comforting feel. Her hair whipped around her face and she felt her pores swallow up the delicious fire.   
  
  
Upon opening her eyes she noticed the entire world had formed a great golden illumination that basked in the glory of Joutei. Gradually the three portals of Judgment stretched open allowing the seeress to see the other side. Through the first portal she saw the world of darkness develop. She saw the black rocks ripped through the ground as lava and fire erupted. Ebony cages for torture stretched throughout the land and a great lake of golden tongues roared.   
  
  
Akuma smirked at his domain and quickly flew towards it happy to have his kingdom back to rule. His demons began to gather up the condemned souls and dragged them back to the horrible torture of the realm. Many were kicking and screaming as they went.  
  
  
Turning Hitomi noticed the angels swarming towards the other passageway, the one for Heaven. Behind this entrance the golden roads rolled back over the clouds and crystal seas swam in her sight. Peace and joy reigned in that place. The glimmer of the paradise was tempting to the eye and Hitomi felt herself take a step towards it.   
  
  
Sadly, though she felt a pull on her heart. Looking to the far left she saw the last portal. It was the way to the realm of the living. She could see the planet of Gaea come into view and gradually Hitomi made her way to it. The images curled together and slowly the scene changed to an aerial view of the Mystic Valley. She never noticed how quiet the realm had gotten or how empty. She was too busy watching the scene drop down to where the guardians and Van laid. She could see him cradling her broken body and she could see his tears. The pain of her death washed from him to her and she felt tears roll down her eyes.   
  
  
"Young one…" Joutei whispered softly, "No tears…"  
  
  
Hitomi nodded, but did not brush away the tears. Her heart felt so empty…  
  
  
Joutei smiled warmly as he placed a golden hand on her shoulder. The seeress finally turned away from the scene and headed towards the pearly gates of the remade Heaven. As her steps grew closer she noticed how warm her body grew. A heat that began in the very marrow of her soul began to swell and reach throughout her body. The light of the paradise ran over body and the dead queen began to glow brightly, but her footsteps faltered as she reached the very edge of the portal. Inside the billion of angels watched her and cheered her name.  
  
  
"Hail, Lady Hitomi, Angel of Gaea" they cried with love. Their voices mingled together in a sweet praise, but it did little to help the sorrow in the woman's heart. Hitomi bit her lower lip as she noticed familiar faces inside the paradise. She could see her father and mother crying joyful tears with their arms outstretched to her, encouraging her on. Elsewhere the seeress noticed Queen Iris and Queen Rachelle standing side by side giving her smiles of welcome. At the very border of the crowd, grandfather and her grandfather were smiling up at her. Hitomi raised her hand over her heart and let loose a single painful sob. The crowd thought she was overcome with joy, but they had no idea how torturous it was to see this at the brink of her feet.   
  
  
The seeress frantically whipped around to face Joutei with tears streaming down her face. Wracked with sobs she gasped, "I can't do this."  
  
  
Joutei stared at her with a blank face as she sucked in a shuddered breath. Clasping her hands together the young maiden cried, "Forgive me, Joutei, for not being happy with the chance of Heaven."  
  
  
Glancing once at the crowd she noticed they had all grown silent listening to what she was saying. Her emeralds surfaced new tears as she continued, "I just can't leave them. I can't leave them back on Gaea without a goodbye."  
  
  
Joutei bowed his head slightly and cupped her cheek warmly. His eyes softened considerably as he whispered, "I never was going to keep you here, my child."  
  
  
Hitomi blinked a few times and sniffed, "What?"  
  
  
"Your place is back on Gaea as the ruler of the Draconians" the god continued soothingly, "You need to raise your daughter to be the next Angel of Gaea to ensure peace for a thousand years. Though your husband is a good leader he does not have the ability to teach her the powers she inherited from you."   
  
  
The seeress grabbed the god's hand as her face lithe up. With her emeralds shinning she frantically asked, "Do you mean I'm going back?"  
  
  
"Yes" the immortal said with a smile, "Besides I wanted your son to grow up strong."  
  
  
Hitomi started suddenly, "Son?"  
  
  
Joutei gave a lopsided grin, "You conceived in the desert a few days past. You will bear a son."  
  
  
The queen brought her hand to her stomach as she whispered, "A son?…"  
  
  
The golden figure smiled wider as he placed both his palms over her cheeks. His eyes of yellow coals were locked with her emeralds as he whispered, "I know you would not be ready to come just yet. You've been through a great deal in your life, young one, so I decided you deserved to live a full life on Gaea."  
  
  
Hitomi couldn't hold in her joy and rushed forward and hugged the immortal fiercely. With tears dripping onto his golden flames the seeress whispered a sobbing, "Thank you…"  
  
  
"It's the least I could do as a reward for giving up your life for me" the immortal whispered back.  
  
  
Pulling away from the immortal the Angel turned back to the portal. Her eyes caught her mother's and the two smiled warmly at one another. With a burst of joy the seeress shouted, "I promise to return in a few decades."  
  
  
With flowing water down her cheeks the tearful mother shouted, "Don't worry. Will be right here waiting."  
  
  
Seconds later a great uproar ensued filling Hitomi's ears as she turned around to face her king. Joutei nodded once before bringing his hands over the woman's head. There came a flash of warmth and color before Hitomi felt the searing pain edge towards her mind and ruptured through her blood.   
  
  
She felt something warm against her side yet at the same time feeling another warm run over her flesh. Her fingers barely twitched as they felt a thick substance rub against her calluses. A new wet substance, somewhat colder than the prior, hit her cheek just below her right eye. She flinched at the change of temperature and lightly moaned.  
  
  
Hitomi?…  
  
  
That voice… so familiar… so warm and gentle…  
  
  
Hitomi!…   
  
  
There was some slight movement pressing against her and shifting her body. Something firm ran up her arm and for a moment she felt her body tremor.   
  
  
Hitomi!…  
  
  
There it was again... that voice so full of remembrance... It held some sort of importance that she could not pinpoint.   
  
  
Hitomi…  
  
  
The smell of grass and field… Another tremor came, this time a little more fierce. She felt herself reaching a sort of pinnacle of awareness.   
  
  
Please come back to me, Hitomi…  
  
  
She felt something in her mind clicked and for that brief moment she felt reality return to her mind. A single word flashed in her head screaming to be heard. Barely able to withstand the demands of the cry the woman gave a weak mutter, "Van…"  
  
  
She's alive! She's alive!   
  
  
Alive? Was I dead? The seeress felt so disoriented. Her memories were a jumble. Scattered images and half said words emitted in her mind, but they had mingled into one chaotic manifestation that she could not decipher.   
  
  
We need to get her eyes open or she might go into a coma or worse!  
  
  
That was a different voice, but it was still familiar some how…  
  
  
Open your eyes! Hitomi!  
  
  
She wanted to listen, but her body felt so sore… so full of anguish… Her veins felt dry of energy. A throbbing began to go off through her body racking her bones with pure torment.   
  
  
I'm sorry to do this, Hitomi! WAKE UP!  
  
  
An abrupt pounding sensation struck the side her face and all new pain awoke in her senses. Her eyes quickly snapped open as she sucked in a breath of air. All she saw at first were blurs stretched out in her eyesight. She tried desperately to grasp the world flowing through her head and gradually the scenery became as clear as ever… her sight and her memory…  
  
  
She finally was able to see the warm face of her husband. His eyes were red from past and present crying. Blood was dripping from a head wound hidden somewhere in his unruly ebony, but he showed no suffering. No, he showed pure joy dancing in his eyes and a wide smile. Behind him she spotted the face of Sian grinning from ear to ear as Nembus stood at her shoulder. She knew the other warriors were nearby, but stood out of her range of sight.   
  
  
Turning to look back at her dear husband she noticed a new wave of tears was running down his face. She felt her face stretch as a tender smile broke out. Weakly she lifted her hand to his face and felt the delicious warmth his body radiated. He desperately covered her hand with his and shoved his nose in her palm as he took a shuddering breath. His eyes of rubies turned to her emeralds with ecstasy. She could not think of anything to say so she settled for a broken, "Hi…"  
  
  
That's all it took for him to break and crush her to his chest. Her injuries cried out in dismay, but she ignored them as she closed her eyes and breathed in his deep scent. His hand roughly tangled into her hair as he kissed her temple like a desperate man.   
  
  
Sian let out a wonderful cry and did a perfect spin to face Nembus. Before he realize what was happening she lunged at him and kissed him hard. The poor man was taken so off guard that he just stood there for a while unable to react. Gradually he relaxed and wound his arms around her waist and furthered their kiss. The moment fully showed just how much pint up love and passion had grown over the years of separation.   
  
  
Folken smiled while Zaado put a brotherly hand on Nazomi. Tsuno rolled his eyes at the affection before muttering, "Love…"  
  
  
As Van and Hitomi latched onto each other the king pearl armor began to glow. The couples were too busy to take noticed, but the others watched as the metal became a white gas. The vapor swirled gracefully towards the red warrior as they watched in awe. Her hand stretched forward to brush the gaseous display just as it transformed to a solid. Escaflowne found himself in front of his mate on his feet for only a moment before he collapsed in her arms. Frantically Shakaku lowered her mate gently to the ground and noticed his many wounds. The white dragon grabbed hold of her hand as he convulsed from pain.   
  
  
Shakaku gently brushed away his bloody bangs as she whispered, "It's alright. I'll lend you some strength."  
  
  
She then lowered his mouth over his and gave him a breath of air. Escaflowne swallowed the oxygen hungrily feeling her powers spread through his lungs. Soon the oxygen met the bloodstream and spread through his veins. Where wounds appeared at the edge of the bloodstream the oxygen would leave the blood cells and consumed the injury. Slowing with the powers of dragonmeres the wounds knit together only to leave a pink scar in their wake. After a few moments Shakaku backed away and collapsed along side her mate. With their hands still clasped together the dragons slept allowing their powers' strain to relax.   
  
  
Hitomi rubbed her cheek against her beloved's and look towards the heavens. The clouds rolled back and the sunlight pierced her emeralds. For a brief moment the light caught the edge of the clouds and image of the face of Joutei smiling appeared. When she blinked the image was gone, but she felt a warm peace hit her.  
  
  
Quietly she whispered, "Thank you… Thank you so much, Joutei…"  
~~~ End of Flashback ~~~  
  
  
  
  
Afterwards, a great deal changed. The guardians had been transformed to mortals at the last battle of the War of Immortals. They were being allowed to live a normal life finally. Each of the warriors was overjoyed and quickly began to start a new life. Sian and Nembus were married very soon after returning to Fanelia and a year later the forest maiden bore her first child, Trista. Tsuno began to work with the naval ships of Fanelia and became overseer of the work in a couple of years. Nazomi was knighted, but she decided to become a regular citizen and took home in the town. Zaado went into blacksmithing and began to supply Fanelia with all it needed of metal. Shakaku and Escaflowne were asked to stay, but it was decided it was not necessary for them to remain in the great kingdom. Though they were bought guardians the royal couple wanted the dragonmeres to have a normal life together so the dragons left for the old mountain Shakaku lived in. Folken at first had decided to stay at Fanelia because it was his home, but then one day he came to his brother and sister-in-law to say he decided to take some traveling. He felt he needed to make peace with several people whose love ones he had killed when he was with Zaibach. He began a journey of forgiveness.   
  
  
Well, just when that was settled all the nations decided to sign the largest treaty ever known on Gaea, or on the Mystic Moon. Every nation, kingdom, town, city, and country signed the document of peace in exchange for the great suffering the Draconian Queen had gone through to save their world. It was decided Fanelia would be the reigning kingdom overall of Gaea with smaller subdivision to watch over more distant sections of the world. Fanelia was the judge over all conflicts and since being with the largest army on the face of the planet she was able to punish any injustice or defiance if ever necessary.   
  
  
Last to come about was the announcement of the second heir to the throne. When Hitomi revealed her knowledge that she was pregnant again with a son Van was ecstatic along with the rest of the world. When the boy came into the world nearly nine months later he was named Gauo in remembrance of Van's father. Mostly for the reason for naming their son that was because the boy had such a striking resemblance to his grandfather. Now both Iris and Gaou began training and schooling at an early age. The princess was going to take the name as Angel of Gaea and Queen of the Draconians after Hitomi and Van's death so the parents wanted to prepare her along with her brother. The family was extremely close and was often seen together on the castle grounds. Hitomi often remembered how she had suffered to bring Iris into the world and nearly lost her a matter of days. Gaou had been her sunshine from birth while Iris had been her hope.   
  
  
Hitomi would always remember the wars, but for now she was focused on the present…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Thirty Years Later ~~~  
A woman with black hair woven into a hundred braids raced up the stairway. Her boots clinked up the stairs as she desperately fought to get to the top. Behind her she could hear the group at her heels encouraging her to go faster. Her eyes of red flashed green as she heard someone cry, "Hurry!"  
  
  
She saw the archway ahead and dove for the passageway. Her boots slid a little when she hit the last step, but even for a late thirty old woman she had perfect balance and was able to steer herself to the right. Her green cape whipped behind her as she saw the hallway looming ahead. She stretched her muscles harder as she saw a group standing outside the master chamber's doors. The princess took notice of several familiar faces such as Allen, Sian, Millerina, Nembus, and the other guardians. When she came close to the door the woman slowed down and finally halted just before the great wooden fixture. She heard her brothers and her husband come up just behind her along with Trista and several others. Looking at the aged healer the royal woman asked numbly, "Is she?"  
  
  
"She's waiting for you" Millerina whispered sorrowfully, "She refused to give up until she saw you and your brothers."  
  
  
Iris swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked away her tears as she faced the heavy doors. Quickly a pair of soldiers came forward and opened the way for the three royal siblings. Iris rolled back her shoulders and led the way as she softly stepped through the entrance. Her heart began to beat faster as she noticed inside how still the atmosphere was. All three royal heirs had firmly pressed their lips together. It was like the air was scolding them for even breathing. Their boots barely made any noise as they walked through the hallway of their parents' room. The oldest caught sight of the doorway that led to the bedroom and felt her heart jump into her throat. The doors that always had been so welcoming to the eye now seem to be sullen and sunken in with depression.   
  
  
Swallowing the new lump in her throat Iris looked back at her brothers. Gaou's eyes were shadowed with his brown hair falling over his eyes. Flanking his left side stood Jasper with pearl bangs dropping over his emerald orbs of sadness. It was obvious he had taken quite a few characteristics from their uncle on their father's side. Both had long hair pulled back into ponytails while they were dressed in royal robes. They were each in their late thirties with the exception of Jasper in his early thirties. They were still very young looking with bright faces, but today they look very much their age with the distress plain on their faces.   
  
  
Iris nodded before turning back to the doors and grabbed the curved silver handle. The doors gave a small creak with her pull and quietly the three walked in. Standing about in the room were their Uncle Mamoru and Aunt Merle with their daughter, Christen. In the far corner sat their aged Uncle Folken with his face in his wrinkled hand. Several of the royal advisors took up the remaining space along with a few close citizens, such as Lady Yukari, Sir Amano, and their two children, Stephen and Aquiline.   
  
  
It was the king size bed, however, that caught the three siblings' eyes. Sitting on the edge of the mattress was their father. He had grown slightly slimmer in his years, but he still had a muscular build. His hair was a close white-gray that was pulled into a long ponytail while he had acquired a small beard. His red eyes burned brightly like when he was in his teens instead of in his early fifties. He was dressed in one of his more casual garments today, a pair of old faded cream pants with a slightly shredded sleeveless red shirt. It was an outfit he never would let go of no matter how much the children had scolded him for being a "pack rat" (as mother called it). Now as they saw him sitting there with his eyes brimming with tears they were glad they had not gotten rid of the attire. When he wore the outfit it was one of the last few things that made him smile anymore.   
  
  
Lying in the mist of thick blankets and large pillows was a frail figure. Her hair had grown past her shoulders in the last couple of decades and was a beautiful white like a unicorn's mane. The long silky locks were draped over the many pillows like a wide waterfall of pearl. Her face was only slightly wrinkled from age making her appear only slightly past forty. She was presently dressed in a glorious white nightdress that hid beneath the covers. She was slightly propped up against the multitude of pillows. Her bright emeralds sparkled at the sight of her children and raising a weak hand she called them, "Please, come here. My time grows short."  
  
  
Iris felt unable to move at that moment. To see the woman she had been closest to in her life lying there dying from a heart disease just made the princess's entire body lock. The withered hand still remained in the air as the two sons walked passed their sister. Iris was unable to control the sob that broke from her throat then and while her tears ran down her cheeks she flung herself at her mother. Her arms wrapped around the queen's thinned waist as the princess bawled in the maiden's nightgown. Hitomi smiled down at the top of her daughter's head and petted the dark ebony locks. The two young men did their best to keep the tears from slipping from their eyes, but they could not hold them back. They had at least kept themselves from breaking into sobs like their older sister.   
  
  
The queen looked towards the other of the room and feebly asked, "Could everyone please give us some privacy."  
  
  
No one could deny the last wish of the queen and slowly the group walked out of the room with her closest love ones trailing behind. Those special individuals took one final moment to say a small goodbye before exiting and, thus bringing a few tears to the dying female. As the last of the guests disappeared and the doors were closed the queen turned back to her family. Van crawled a little closer to his wife and placed an old arm around her shoulders lovingly. Hitomi took a moment to smile up at him before turning back to her children. By then Iris had settled down and was now taking one of the three chairs next to the bed.   
  
  
Hitomi fiddled with her fingers nervously as she turned to her children. With a soft expression flowing into her face she began fondly, "You are three of the most important people in my life and I am sorry we had such little time together. I am still young for my age to be dying. I might have lasted about twenty more years, but I am not upset that I am leaving now. I was to die a long time ago, but Joutei gave me thirty blessed more years to live instead. I am thankful I have lived this long."  
  
  
Her children said nothing as they listened to their mother's words. Though they each had felt blessed with their mother's lengthened life they felt slightly cheated be her being taken away not. They felt selfish for desiring her to stay longer and they felt ashamed for being angry with Joutei for taking her now, but as she spoke… they felt a sense of peace… She could have stayed dead at the last battle… Iris would have been raised by only one parent and never had met her brothers. Joutei had given more than they could have hope. They were thankful for that,… but it didn't make the whole situation any easier to accept…   
  
  
The queen's hand went towards the youngest first, "Jasper…"  
  
  
The call brought the man to his feet and taking her hand he knelt beside the bed. His emerald eyes were so full of tears now that they streamed like two rivers down his cheeks. Hitomi reached forward and brushed away the tears before taking his cheeks in both of her hands. Smiling warmly she whispered, "No tears, Jasper. You know it's my time. We have had a good time together. You were my baby… my youngest child. I think I spoiled you a little more than your sister and brother because of it. You were so accepting of everyone and anyone. You were my reminder that everyone must be given a chance…"  
  
  
The man chuckled lightly as he trembled. Her hand brushed back his bangs before she continued, "I have decided that I would bestow you with the power of hearts. You will forever know the true heart of a person by just looking into their eyes. Use my gift well."  
  
  
The queen closed her eyes and kissed the man's brow sparking a pearl glow from the touch. It quickly dimmed however and the youth gave a painful shudder, "Thank you…"  
  
  
Hitomi nodded and offered her hand to her other son while allowing Jasper to return to his seat. Gaou came down onto his knees and stared up into his mother's eyes sadly. She rubbed her palm against his cheek whispering, "You were my sunshine. No matter what kind of a day I had you gave me a reason to smile with your silly antics. I bestow upon you, Gaou, the gift of warming the darkest heart."  
  
  
She came to bow down her head and again kissed her child's brow sparking a light that held for a heartbeat. Sighing lightly the man muttered a sobbing, "Thank you…"  
  
  
Turning towards the last youth Hitomi felt her heart squeeze on the sight of Iris grown up. She was the mirror image of the woman she saw in the vision of the Pool of Time. She knew now that the guardian that had been there had been her future daughter. Now as she looked upon the woman her daughter had become she had no doubt in her mind that the heir would later become that guardian.   
  
  
Iris, instead of kneeling, sat on the edge of the bed in perfect reach of her mother. The queen looked upon her daughter proudly seeing the beautiful woman and warrior the maiden had become. It seemed like only yesterday she saw the girl and her two brothers racing through the fields like normal children instead of the royals they were. It had been hard to raise them with a normal life while still keeping them knowledgeable about being royals. But it appeared things had worked out to Hitomi's relief.  
  
  
"I'm sorry" were the first words breathed out of the queen's mouth catching some confusion. Hitomi took her daughter's hand tightly and continued painfully, "I believe I worked you too hard over the years. I was busy trying to keep the world at peace while teaching you to grow up as the next successor of the throne. Being the Angel of Gaea is difficult enough and to put it on your shoulders at an early age I did not wish, but it was necessary. I'm sorry I must pass on such a heavy burden to you."  
  
  
The princess frantically grasped her mother's hand close to her chest. Her voice came in sorrowful gasps, "Don't say that. You and father gave us a wonderful life. I may at times have wine about the work and the burden of being royalty and offspring of heroes, but I would not be happier with other parents. You both loved us well and gave as much time as you could to be with us. We are sorry we were not better children."  
  
  
"No" the queen cried taking her daughter's face in her hands, "No, you were wonderful children. I was blessed to have you three."  
  
  
Hitomi winced suddenly causing everyone to start. As the queen's hands came to her heart the family members rose from their seats slightly. Iris desperately put her hands on her mother shoulders, "Mother, are you alright?"  
  
  
The weaken woman pushed away her child's hands and muttered, "I'm fine, but we're running out of time."  
  
  
The queen's hands went to her neck and lifted the ancient necklace from its resting place at her throat. Though the pendant had been shattered in the Mystic Valley a mere fragment had held onto the chain. Powerless as it was the stone still held emotional importance to the family and had stayed with them for the past decades. Hitomi looked at her daughter and took her child's hand delicately. With a smile on her face the queen whispered, "Iris, you were a symbol of hope to me. As long as I had you I knew Joutei would not leave me because he was able to bring you back to me when there was no hope at all."  
  
  
Iris blinked back her tears sorrowfully as Hitomi continued slowly, "I will leave this world soon, but as ruler of Gaea I appoint you, Iris Fanel, as my successor for the Angel of Gaea. When I am gone you must watch over the peace of this world and protect all its inhabitants. I have trained you hard for this day and I know when you're children are ready they shall become the new successors."  
  
  
Slowly the ruler undid the golden chain and brought it around her only daughter's neck. Her fingers delicately clasped the necklace back together as the queen continued softly, "I am proud to be giving such a strong woman my position. I know you shall do well in my place, my little angel."  
  
  
Iris broke into a sob and grasped her mother's waist frantically as her brothers did the same. Van smiled sadly with his own tears falling down his cheek and completed the family hug. The middle-aged children cried sorrowfully as they knew their dear beloved mother was soon departing from this world. Hitomi shuddered out a breath and whispered a thank you to Joutei exclaiming how blessed she was to have lived so long.  
  
  
Tenderly the mother pushed her love-ones back so they could see her watered face. She gave a small sniff before whispering; "Now I must ask you to watch over this world in my place. Do not forget one another and do not forget the past. Keep what you remember here close to your heart. Always remember I love you no matter what. Now please grant me a few moments with your father before it grows too late."  
  
  
Iris nodded with a sniff and being the oldest she led her brothers out letting their parents have their final moments alone. Van watched the door swing close before turning desperately back to his dying wife. His arms surged forward and crushed her delicately to his chest. Hitomi cried wistfully into his warm neck with a small smile playing on her lips. Quietly she teased, "I'm being to think you're going to miss me, Van…"  
  
  
The king shuddered out a broken laugh, "No, I'm just overjoyed to get rid of you."  
  
  
Hitomi laughed weakly at the joke before pulling away to look into her husband's eyes of fire. He tenderly took her cheek in his hand as he whispered lovingly, "I don't think I'll be able to go on without you."  
  
  
Her hands fiercely clamp over his and she whispered sadly, "You need to try. You need to help our children along. They might be ready to take on ruling, but it's going to be a critical time with my death. All of the nations sent their best healers when they heard I had been claimed by a new sickness. When I die all of Gaea will flip upside down. They'll need you."  
  
  
The poor man bowed his head knowing this was true. He needed to be strong for Gaea. If not for the world than for the family, but he hated to see her go. Her hand pulled his chin back up so her emeralds met his rubies again. Brushing back a few ebony locks she whispered, "I know it's my time to go for if this illness could have been cured it would have been, but Joutei has decided it is time. When it is your time Joutei will call you as well. I'll be waiting for that day."  
  
  
Suddenly Hitomi grabbed her chest and wheezed painfully. Van frantically grabbed her shoulders trying to steady her as she swayed. Her white bangs fell over her eyes as she whispered painfully, "It's time…"  
  
  
The man didn't want to believe it was over… that his only love was disappearing from his very arms in seconds, but he could deny the illumination that was abruptly spilling into the room. Slowly his eyes lifted from the dying woman to the gaseous clouds rolling into the chamber. His eyes grew wider as he noticed several golden, transparent figures appear in the glow of pearl. He noticed his parents, Hitomi's grandparents, and Hitomi's dame and sire. Nearby stood the ghost of Resshi and Balgus coming to stand at attention as a last being emerged.   
  
  
This being was made of yellow flames that lazily flowed behind him. His movements were gradual and regal like a great noble while his vague expression was soft and kind. Quietly this lone person stepped closer to the bed and lifted a hand towards the couple. Feebly Hitomi lifted her hand to the stranger just barely grasping it. Van gaped as he saw the figure step back pulling with him the ghost of Hitomi. The dead shell of the woman fell back as the seeress's fully exited her body. Turning around Van gaped to see his beloved's ghost was a mirror image of what Hitomi use to look like during the War of Immortals. Her face smiled warmly as she faced her dear husband for a final time.   
  
  
Silently she leaned towards him and whispered, "I love you. Never forget that."  
  
  
He was barely able to speak his own confession of love before she grew closer and kissed him fully on the lips. It felt strange to be kissing a spirit, but she felt as firm as flesh and as alive as ever. He instinctively reached out to pull her closer, but Hitomi pulled away seconds before he had caught her shoulders. The dead queen looked back at the flaming immortal one last time just before saying a farewell to her beloved, "I'll be waiting up in Heaven for you, Van. Stay strong for me and the children."  
  
  
"It's time, young one" reminded the Great One softly.   
  
  
The woman smiled up at her lord and said, "I am ready, Joutei."  
  
  
The light that swallowing the room grew fierce behind the apparitions calling the spirits home. Turning around the two began to walk towards the great light with the others following close behind. Just seconds before the glow consumed them Hitomi looked back over her shoulder and mouthed a silent, "I love you…"  
  
  
In the next beat of a heart the scene disappeared and the king was alone with the dead body of his wife. His hand unconsciously went to his wife's limp one and gently squeezed it as he whispered, "I'll see you soon, my beloved."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Afterwards ~~~  
What happens later is really irrelevant to the tale I have told you. Of course, you want to know, however. Well, King Van lived about ten more years, but as many say he was never the same. A fire that had been part of him had suddenly disappeared the day his wife died. He even said the only reason he got out of bed every morning was because he had made a promise to stay strong for his family. Now when he was on his death bed for the same rare disease his wife died of he told everyone he had no regrets for he had lived out his days joyfully. Besides he was about to return to his beloved and at that moment… when everyone was gathered… a strange glow pierced the room. For a brief blink of an eye a ghostly figure could be seen stretching a familiar hand to the king. The children of the dying man leapt from their seats gaping crying, "Mother!"  
  
  
But just as the words left their mouths and they saw the image of their parents (younger in sight) holding each other everything disappeared and all that was left was the dead body of Van Fanel, King of Gaea.   
  
  
Several days after the funeral, Princess Iris was crowned Queen and Angel of Gaea. Now as the story goes the planet still rules to this day in peace and for now it shall remain that way. One can never say "they all lived happily ever after" though for a story never truly ends it just continues in a new look… in a new generation,… but that part of the story is not for me to tell. I have told you just a few small chapters of the history book of the universe. Perhaps another day will come for the continuation to be spoken of… perhaps I will one day even tell the time in between that last war and Lady Hitomi's death; however, we shall let this story end here… Perchance we shall meet again to speak of such… until then remember the past, embrace the present, and keep an eye on the future…   
  
  
  
Till another time…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Wow,… I'm finally done… I can barely believe it… *shrugs* Oh well! Now come on and review! I need to hear what you think. Yes, I was very, very tempted to just leave Hitomi dead, but I just didn't have the heart. Besides a lot of you was expecting her to stay dead so I had to put in the twist of her living again! Anyway… I hope you all liked my story and you greatly enjoyed it. I loved writing it and getting reviews. ~  
  
  
~ Keep an eye out for the arrival of my first original story. Now it is going to be fantasy, adventure/action, but I am not sure if romance will be involved or not. However, I shall be writing a preview for it so keep an eye out for my preview. I shall place it as the 32nd chapter of this story. The story is going to be called "White Raven"~  
  
  
~ Anyways, farewell, a Merry Christmas, and God Bless!~ 


	32. Preview: White Raven

~~~ "White Raven" (Preview) ~~~  
  
  
  
No one knew her true name. No one really wanted to know it so no one had taken the chance to figure out what it was. To them she was known as "The Raven." The ebony bird she symbolized was to the world an omen of death and that was what she was to them. Wherever she appeared sooner or later death would come and consume all. At her time of appearance, villages would fall. She was feared just for being spotted…  
  
  
What they knew of her was little, but they were knowledgeable that she ran with the demons of the darkness. She was the only known human being to be in alliance with the demons and none knew why. All they knew was when she approached she would murder without flinching while the demons came in for the final stages of the massacre.   
  
  
Suddenly for some unknown reason she has been spotted separated from her allies. She has come into villages without the flanking of hundreds of demons for battle. After ten years of blood spill the woman appears to be holding back her sword, but death has not stop to shadow her presence. Wherever she has walked demons have come and destroyed. They are searching for her… They are demanding her return, but she refuses to come back…   
  
  
Now she is cornered with the world's inhabitants demanding vengeance for their murdered dead and the demons demanding her return. With a heavy reward on her head "Raven" runs through the land of her kin and neighbors to hide from the dark hunters of the dead, the bounty hunters, and the angry mobs.   
  
  
  
But why has she left?...  
  
  
Why are the demons determine to have her back?...  
  
  
And why was she ever partners with them to begin with?...  
  
  
Raven must find her place in the world before the world destroys her…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming Soon… 


End file.
